¿Qué es el amor?
by Liuny
Summary: Draco Malfoy era un Veela. ¡Que surrealista era en la situación que había caído! ¿Él? ¿Enamorándose de ese presumido rubio? ¡Por favor! Slash, Drarry.
1. Draco es un Veela

**¿Qué es el amor?**

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy era un Veela. ¡Que surrealista era en la situación que había caído! ¿Él? ¿Enamorándose de ese presumido rubio? ¡Por favor! Slash, Drarry.

**Advertencia:** **OoC** (¿Leíste bien, no? ¡Fuera de carácter!) **AU** (No importa que haya dicho Rowling). Y, la verdad, hasta ahora, no ha pasado nada digno de ser _mencionado_.

**Notas de la Autora:** Todo es de Rowling, pero, eso ya todos lo sabemos, no tengo remuneración económica, quiere decir, estoy _mamandini… _el título es una inmundicia por el amor de Dios, cuando se me ocurra una pendejada mejor, lo cambiaré, el Summary apesta, no sirvo para hacer sincopes de las cosas. Así que, mis disculpas….

_Capítulo uno: Draco es un Veela. _

— Esto es tan molesto —Dijo Harry levantándose de donde se encontraba plácidamente sentado. Se acuclilló al lado de su padrino desmayado y, tranquilamente como había ido, le lanzó un _Enervate_.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy yo?

— Sirius, ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el ridículo?

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya recuerdo! ¿Dónde está el maldito de Malfoy? ¡Lo voy a matar! —El ojiverde se rascó la cabeza y se sentó en el piso con las piernas extendidas y las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo.

— ¿No se supone que tendría que estar yo en su lugar? —Le preguntó mirando a Remus, el cual estaba allí tranquilamente a su lado de pie.

— ¿Quieres?

— Sólo pregunto. ¿Quieres ir a tomar chocolate, Remus?

— Pero Harry. Se supone que estamos aquí porque, sorpresivamente, Draco es un _Veela_, y te eligió a ti como pareja. Aunque me parece muy extraño que dicho no esté presente.

— ¿A sí?

— Sí, Harry.

— Ahhh… a mí no me sorprende. Es más, apuesto mi escoba a que _No_ importa lo que haya escogido su instinto veela, su parte normal me odia a muerte, bueno ¿Quieres o no?

— No podemos salir de aquí.

— ¿Y por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo? —El licano se encogió de hombros—. ¡Tengo un anuncio que hacer! —Gritó el pelinegro haciendo que la pareja Malfoy, Sirius y Dumbledore le prestaran atención. Se había levantado y estaba arreglándose la túnica—. Me halaga que él me haya elegido como su pareja por toda la eternidad, pero, lo siento, no tengo pensado emparejarme en muuuucho tiempo, y cuando lo haga, será porque me gusta, además, si tuviera que elegir a un hombre para que fuese mi pareja, en serio, no sería, ni rubio, ni Slytherin. Así que si me disculpan, Remus y yo iremos a tomar chocolate, ¡chaup!

— ¿Así como así? —Preguntaron Dumbledore y Lucius en shock.

— Si, así como así. Además, sería jodidamente cliché que Malfoy y yo por esas circunstancias de la vida terminemos enamorados. ¿Nos vamos, Remus? Además, Hoy algo importante va a suceder y sería cruel de mi parte no estar presente.

— Pero… —Siguió el director.

— Profesor —Dijo con voz calma en joven—. No voy a discutir. Es mi vida privada, por el Santísimo. ¿También se quiere meter en algo tan privado como esto? Y es definitivo, tengo tendencias heteras… así que, no; gracias, pero no. Me voy, no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo en esta tonta discusión.

1

Entró a las tres escobas, estirándose, al final Remus no había querido ir, bueno ¿Alguien tenía que controlar al perro, no? Porque en cuanto el Heredero Malfoy entrara en su campo de visión podía considerarse muerto.

— ¡Amigo! Ya nos tenías preocupado ¿Qué carajos te retardó? —Comenzó a preguntar el pelirrojo, muy, muy nervioso.

— Sí Harry, comenzábamos a pensar que un mortífago te había raptado —Bromeó la prefecta.

— Ah, no mucho. Me enteré que Draco Malfoy es un veela y que ésta me está reclamando como su pareja. O bueno, Lucius Malfoy lo está haciendo —Cabe decir que Ron escupió la cerveza, y Hermione que estaba meciéndose en la silla se cayó. Ginny parpadeó confundida, Seamus y Dean, se echaron a reír como desgraciados, por la reacción de las dos restantes partes del trío dorado.

— ¿Perdón? —Soltó Hermione incrédula, sobándose una nalga, la cual había servido anteriormente como colchón de impacto.

— Eso, lo que oyeron, _Malfoy_, _Veela_, _Lucius_, _yo_ y_ pareja_ en una misma oración.

— ¡Pero eso es imposible!

— Sí, eso mismo dije yo hasta que aparecieron Sirius y Remus, éste último agarrando a Sirius para evitar que matara a Malfoy, a cualquiera de los dos, el que tuviera más cerca.

— ¿Y cómo saliste de allí? —Dijo Ginny preocupada.

— ¿Cómo, que cómo salí? ¿No estarán de joda? ¿Malfoy y yo?

— ¿Huiste? —Preguntó Hermione incrédula.

— No, le dije a todos que se olvidaran de tal asunto, dejen de darle vueltas, no voy a terminar con Malfoy… —La castaña iba a abrir la boca—. Sí, ya sé Mione, he leído lo mismo que tú acerca de las veelas ¿Recuerdas cuando nos dio el ataque de curiosidad?

— Estás en peligro Harry, en realidad toda la escuela lo está… Si Malfoy te ve en actitud sospechosa con alguna otra persona, no dudará en matarla.

— Oh vamos, no exageres.

— ¡No exagero! ¡Harry James Potter!

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me regañas? ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué me lanzara a sus brazos y le dijera: "Oh si Malfoy, soy todo tuyo, cógeme"? ¿Estás demente? ¿O se te zafaron los tornillos? No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, me gustan las mujeres.

— ¿Ron, estás en shock? —Preguntó Ginny zarandeándolo.

— Malfoy, Harry, pareja… —Repetía frases incoherentes en forma de mantra—. ¡Voy a matar al hurón!

— ¡Hey tranquilo, vaquero! —Le paró la castaña—. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— ¡Crees que voy a dejar que ese imbécil le ponga las manos encima a Harry! ¡Primero lo castro!

— Ron, gracias, pero como te podrás haber dado cuenta, no soy una damisela en peligro.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Tienes a un veela tras tu cabeza! ¿Y tú tan tranquilo?

— Soy el jodido niño-que-vivió, he luchado contra Voldemort, tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta y me vienes a pedir que le tenga miedo a un veela, que aparte es Malfoy? Andas flipando. No estamos aquí para hablar de mí y mi reciente encontrado problema de _Malfoy-Veela_… Ron, ¿No le tenías que decir algo a Hermione?

— ¡Eso puede esperar! Lo tuyo es más grave.

— A la mierda con eso, muéstrale el anillo de buena vez… mira que no me tuviste quince noches haciendo de Hermione para que ahora lo vengas a posponer sólo por eso —Seamus y Dean explotaron de nuevo en risas al recordar esos días.

El cuarto de los chicos de Gryffindor de séptimo curso, Ron se acercaba con cautela a la cama de Harry, el cual estaba escuchando música con unos nuevos reproductores mágicos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba en su mundo, pensando en las musarañas alegres que habitaban en las islas de algodones felices.

— Harry —Había susurrado en plan misterioso el pelirrojo. Dos espectaculares obres se abrieron mirándolo directamente.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién se murió? —Los demás compañeros de cuarto se callaron para ver que iba a hacer Ron.

— Quería pedirte un favor, de hermano a hermano… ¡Necesito ayuda desesperadamente!

— ¿Para qué? —Se quitó los audífonos y dejó todo a un lado, hasta el libro que estaba leyendo para prestarle atención. El pelirrojo sacó un anillo y se lo mostró.

— Harry…

— ¡Oh Ron! ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que tenías esos sentimientos por mí! Pero, como sabrás no puedo aceptarlos.

— ¡No seas idiota! —Rugió, mientras su cara se tornaba de un fucsia muy escandaloso, al escuchar las risas de sus compañeros y de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Entonces?

— Se lo quiero dar a Hermione.

— Sí, Ron, yo los ayudé para que se hicieran novios, pero, no le puedo preguntar por ti si quiere que se casen.

— ¡No hablo de eso joder! Déjame terminar.

— Termina —Dijo sin poder ocultar la risa, y el coro de atrás no ayudaba mucho a enseriarse.

— E… es que… m-me, preguntaba… si, si tú…

— ¿Si yo qué?

— ¡Sitúharíasdehermionesóloparapracticar! —Harry entrecerró los ojos en un intento fútil de afinar su oído.

— ¿Perdón?

— Que si tú… harías, de hermione, para… ¡Parapracticar!

— ¿Para qué?

— ¡Joder! ¡Para practicar!

— ¡Ahhh! —Corearon todos.

— Pues, ejum… no creo que sea una posición muy decorosa.

— ¡Te lo ruego!

— Supongo que no me puedo negar. Mira lo que me haces hacer.

Sí, así había acontecido todo. Lo tomó por la camisa y lo arrodilló.

— Ahora Weasley.

— P-p-pero…

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Hermione sin entender del todo. Ésta tenía unas botas marrones hasta las rodillas y unas medias beige hasta la mitad del muslo, una falda lisa de patrones escoceses en tonos marrones le acompañan, terminando en una camisa del mismo color de las medias y un sobre todo del piel sintética de los mismos tonos (ropa escogida por todas las alumnas de Gryffindor, por pedido de Harry).

— Ron te quiere hacer una proposición —Por lo que veía, al final si tendría que ser como cuando 'ayudó' a su mejor amigo a declarársele, o sea, decirlo él…

— No yo —Dijo tratando de escapar. Harry lo sostuvo, le sacó la caja de terciopelo se la puso en la mano y lo volvió a colocar frente a la mujer.

— Ron, no pasé quince días humillándome a actuar como una mujer mientras que Dean, Seamus y ¡Hasta Neville! Se desternillaban de la risa para que tú ahora te eches para atrás ¿Dónde está tu coraje Gryffindor?

— ¿Ron?

— ¡¿HERMIONETEQUERRÍASCASARCONMIGO?! —La prefecta parpadeó.

— Lo siento ¿Qué? ¿Qué yo qué?

— Idiota, más lento… ni yo entendí… Ahora. Yo —Dijo en pos para que repitiera.

— Yo, yo… ¡Yo soy un cobarde! —Gritó tratándose de ir, sin embargo, Harry lo tenía bien sujeto.

— No entiendo nada.

— Si abres la cajita _Ronny_, sería más ilustrativo —El aludido hizo lo que le era demandado y allí dentro, había un sencillo y precioso anillo de oro, con una serie de incrustaciones de lo que parecía swarovski blanco.

— ¡Bien! ¡Llevo esperando esto desde que me enteré! —Expresó la menor de los Weasley frotándose las manos.

— Hermione Jean Granger…

— Perfecto, sigue —Le obligó el ojiverde.

— Yo, quería saber, si, si después de terminar Hogwarts o antes, cuando mejor te parezca, ¡Claro! Tampoco estamos apurados y entenderé sino quieres y…

— Ronald…

— Sí, ya voy. ¿Te… te casarías conmigo?

— Yo, yo… —Eso la había agarrado fuera de base... ¡Ron le estaba proponiendo matrimonio! Buen Merlín ¿Cuántas noches no había soñado con aquello? ¡Era casi como lo había imaginado! En su mente no era tan hilarante, pero, definitivamente, Harry estaba en la misma situación no importa en que escenario fuese… las manos le habían comenzado a sudar, y estaba muy nerviosa.

A cada tartamudeo de la castaña, el joven se desilusionaba más, y un recuerdo llegó a su cabeza.

Harry estaba sentado en su cama, leyendo como se había hecho costumbre. Tenía una mano apoyada laxa al lado de su cuerpo, apoyada en la cama, mientras que con la otra, sostenía el libro. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas, explayando toda su sensualidad, sólo estaba con un bóxer y una camiseta negra.

— ¡Hermione! —El moreno lo miró con una ceja enervada—. ¿Te casarías conmigo? —El moreno sonrió malvado en su mente.

— Yo, yo… —Tartamudeó perdiendo toda la inicial petulancia—. Yo… lo siento Ron… p-pero, —Tomó más confianza—. Es que, necesito a alguien que me pueda mantener en un futuro, y no creo que tú seas esa persona.

— ¡Menudo hijo de puta estás hecho, Potter! —Le gritó el pelirrojo luego de pasar el trauma, mientras todos encendían las luces y se echaban a reír descaradamente.

Claro, que nunca hubiese imaginado que algo así pudiera suceder en la realidad. Harry lo soltó y el pelirrojo iba a guardar en anillo y, perdiendo todo su orgullo comenzar a llorar como un niño en el hombro del ojiverde.

— ¿En serio? —Respondió, y todos la miraron expectantes.

— ¡Sí! Te lo juro, ¡Sé que no soy el mejor partido, pero, te amo con toda mi alma!

— ¡Oh Ron! ¡Tontito! ¡No tenías que haber hecho todo esto! ¡Por supuesto que sí me caso contigo! —Dijo tirándosele en sus brazos y plantándole un beso con lengua y todo. El lugar prorrumpió en aplausos, vitoreando la buena noticia.

— ¡Esto me ha hecho el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo! —Dijo llenándola de besos. Harry tenía su mano derecha en su cubito, mientras sonreía alegremente, bien por ellos dos, realmente esperaba que tuvieran todas las bendiciones del mundo, perdió un poco la sonrisa, otra vez se estaba quedando sólo.

Draco estaba entrando en las tres escobas cuando sintió una terrible tristeza traspasar y tomar posesión de sus sentidos. Miró hacia todos los lados, y allí vio la gran conmoción, donde una pareja era felicitada por todos. Un poco más rezagado, estaba nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, algo melancólico, y definitivamente, fueron sus sentimientos lo que le habían llegado, no había de otra, al fin y al cabo, él era su alma gemela, aunque no lo supiera, y él no lo aceptara, primero se suicidaba antes de terminar con el cara-rajada de Potter.

— ¡Felicidades! —Concedió Albus Dumbledore llegando al establecimiento con un séquito bastante extraño.

— ¡Director! —Dijeron todos extrañados mientras se acomodaban.

— ¡Tranquilos! Esta maravillosa noticia ha de ser celebrada correctamente —Le colocó las manos en los hombros del moreno, el cual ante el gesto, encontrándose de pie en la barra, sintió que algo muy malo iba a suceder. Un brillo plateado cruzó fugaz los ojos de Draco, el cual comenzaba a sentir sus celos, bullir desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas ¿Qué carajos le estaba pasando?—. Pero, Harry aquí presente, no debió haber escapado así. Aunque tenías tus buenas razones.

Sirius miró al heredero Malfoy…

— ¡Así que allí estás pequeño demonio! —Gritó Sirius. Lanzándose encima del menor.

— ¡Black! Ponle una mano encima y te juro que lo que sufriste en Azkaban será poco en comparación con lo que yo te haré sufrir —Siguió Lucius, apuntándole con la varita.

— Caballeros, ¿Podrían comportarse como gente de su edad? —Preguntó Mcgonagall.

— ¿Padre? ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? ¿Qué haces en Hogsmeade?

— Solventando un problema…

— ¿Problema? ¿Qué problema podrías tener tú en Hogwarts?

— Creo que estamos llamando mucho la atención —Puntualizó Hermione, viendo que Harry iba a abrir la boca para hacer un comentario similar pero más hiriente.

— Cierto, todos deberíamos regresar a Hogwarts y seguir el tema que nos concierne allá.

— ¿Concierne? Eso me suena a poliedro —Dijo Harry olvidándose de la tristeza que lo había invadido hacía algunos momentos y volviéndose algo pedante—. Yo ya dije que no. No ha pasado tanto tiempo como para haber cambiado de opinión…

2

— ¡Padre! Pero ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? ¡¿Madre?! —Exclamó Draco muy enfadado, llevaban en el mismo plan casi dos horas.

— Lo siento Draco. Pero, Severus lo dijo claramente. Dentro de poco las pociones dejarían de hacer efecto… llevas año y un poco más con ellas, eso es más de lo que un veela normal aguantaría…

— ¡Pero! ¿¡Cómo se atreven!? —Repitió por enésima vez en el día. Ante esto, todos miraron a Harry, incluyendo Hermione y Ron, lo cuales se habían sumado al grupo de Sirius para exterminar a Malfoy hijo. El niño-que-vivó, se encontraba bien mono jugando con Fawkes, y sonriendo, hasta que sintió que todo estaba muy callado. Con algo de cansancio, volteó, hasta que su cuello de dio y no fuera incómodo.

— ¿Puedo servirles de ayuda caballeros? —Preguntó tranquilamente.

— ¿¡Cómo es que estás tan tranquilo?! —Gritó Ron.

— Pues, yo ya dije, no voy a hacer nada más que continuar mi vida ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme? Que sepa yo para bailar tango se necesitan dos, así que, dudo que puedan obligarme a poner mi firma en algún ridículo papel de enlace, no hay nada que discutir, y creo que Malfoy está de acuerdo conmigo ¿No es así?

— ¡Hasta que dices algo coherente, Potter! Es más, doscientos puntos para Gryffindor —Otra vez se cayó en una discusión acalorada.

— ¡Sileeeencio! —Gritó el director. Todo el mundo cesó—. Harry…

— ¿Profesor?

— Un Veela no es un juego, dejar la situación como está será poner a todo el colegio en peligro. Toma en cuenta que, si a Malfoy le parece que alguien se está extralimitando contigo, se verá en la obligación de entrometerse.

— ¡Ah que genial! —Expresó Harry irónicamente.

— ¿¡Extralimitarse!? —Gritó Hermione fuera de si—. ¡¿Extralimitarse dicen?! ¡Si yo llegara a abrazar a Harry cuando Malfoy perdiera por completo los alicientes, me mataría!

— Soy un Malfoy, Granger, para mí, mi autocontrol está por encima de todo.

— ¡A sí! ¡Permíteme que te contradiga! —Le increpó casi en un reto—. Perdóname Ron —Dijo la prefecta, agarrando a Harry y plantándole un beso, no faltó mucho antes que el moreno sintiera las ansias asesinas de Draco y le colocara la varita en el entrecejo separándose de Hermione.

— A-a-a… ¿Acaba de besar a Harry?

— Imagínense que no hubiese sido yo y que Harry no hubiese estado tan alerta como para protegerme. ¿Extralimitarse dicen? ¡Hay que ponerle a Malfoy un bozal!

— ¡Basta Hermione! —Dijo un poco fuerte el moreno. Mientras terminaba de despertar al veela—. Primero y principal Malfoy, no es un animal. Por amor Dios, que alguien cachetee a Ron…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó el rubio desubicado.

— Nada interesante —Le cortó rápido para seguir hablando—. Además, es un híbrido, podríamos tratar de separar su esencia.

— No había pensado en eso, creo que Potter, por primera vez en la vida, estoy considerando en tomar tus palabras.

— Olvídense de eso —Bufó Lucius.

— ¿Por qué?

— Draco es una situación especial —Habló Narcisa por primera vez en el día. Ella era una mujer de pocas palabras que sólo estaba allí para hacer callar a Lucius cuando se excedía. Todos incluyendo Sirius la miraron con curiosidad—. Lucius y yo, somos veelas, los DOS, ¿Entiendes eso Potter? No es un cuarto veela, ni nada así, Él es la perfección en si. Un veela totalmente humanizado, no se transforma, no pierde el control, pero, lo que sucedió hace unos momentos es por la falta de pareja. La pareja de un veela es lo que controla su magia.

— ¿Está diciendo que…?

— Que Draco vendría siendo como un príncipe, Señor Potter —Dijo Snape llegando por órdenes de dumbledore el cual había aprovechado para llamar al padrino, casi segundo padre del chico, que era quién podría manejar mejor la situación. Draco idolatraba a Snape, y Harry le tenía demasiado respeto y estima, como para cometer alguna imprudencia.

— ¡Qué! —Gritaron todos. Excepto el ojiverde que quedó en shock.

— Exacto…

— ¡Primero me acuesto con Crabbe que casarme contigo Potter! ¿¡Comprendido!?

— Escucha Malfoy, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta que estoy dando lo máximo para que sus pequeños cerebros entiendan que **no** voy a permitir ni siquiera que estés cerca de mí.

— Allí tienen —Dijo Black—. Si Harry no quiere tener nada que ver con Malfoy, no hay nada que hacer. Si es por su seguridad, entonces me lo llevaré a que estudie su último año en Egipto o en China…

— ¡Cállate Black! —Gritó Lucius otra vez perdiendo los estribos, y ensartándose en una contienda con Sirius. Harry cogió un libro de la estantería personal del director y se sentó en la confortable silla de éste, giró; y se puso dándole las espalda a todos sus 'comensales'.

— ¿¡Qué no oyen!? ¡Yo no quiero nada con Potter!

— ¡Escúchame Draco! Puedes morir ¡¿Entiendes, carajo!? ¡MORIR!

— Yo no voy a morir —Escupió el menor.

— Hijo —Dijo calmada su madre. No era la primera vez que Lucius y Sirius se ponían en esa situación y terminaban despeinados, cosas que los dos odiaban con pasión particular. Snape aguantaba a Malfoy Padre, mientras que Remus un poco harto de la situación, hacía lo suyo con Black. Hermione y Ron estaban demasiado en shock como para hablar y el director trataba de calmar a los dos hombres—. Tu padre exagera un poco, cierto, tienes posibilidades de morir, pero, la única manera de desvanecer todas las probabilidades, es que Harry Potter te rechace.

— ¡Bueno! —Se dirigió hacia donde estaba el moreno y volteó la silla, éste lo miró de forma escéptica—. Potter recházame, grita a los cuatro vientos que me odias y que me has deseado la muerte incontables de veces.

— ¡Señor Potter! ¡Draco! ¡Silencio! —Exigió venenoso el pocionista—. Para que el señor Potter lo rechace tienen que haberse cumplido una serie de formalidades. Y si me hubiesen dejado hablar antes, y si Lucius no hubiese cometido la estupidez de soltar todo a la mansalva, ¡No estaríamos pasando por esta! Aunque debo felicitarlo señor Potter, ha mostrado una conducta intachable el día de hoy.

— Me halaga ¿Entonces?

— Para que pueda rechazar a Draco, luego que éste pierda todo rastro de poción inhibidora, tendrá que cortejarlo hasta que sea su cumpleaños, si hasta allí, aún siguen con lo mismo, entonces, Potter, podrá gritar a lo cuatro vientos como quiero Draco que haga que lo odia.

— ¡¿Y por qué no empezaron por ahí!? —Gritaron los dos chicos.

— Severus… ¿Cómo has podido?

— Lo siento Lucius, no seré yo quien propicie la infelicidad de mi ahijado, y menos lanzándolo a los brazos de Potter.

— ¡Tú no entiendes! SU felicidad está al lado del mocoso de Potter.

— ¿Cuáles son las principales características por la que un veela elige a su pareja? —No dejó que respondiera y siguió—. Aroma, poder, pureza y belleza, en esto orden si a alguien le interesa informarse. Así que no seas un maldito hipócrita llamando amor a un jodido e irracional llamado de la naturaleza —El rubio iba a abrir la boca para renegar—. Si Weasley hubiese sido más poderoso que Potter, seguramente hubiese sido elegido.

— ¡Eso es atentar contra el mal gusto Severus! —Renegó el menor de los ojigris

— ¿Habla quién prefiere acostarse con Crabbe? —Preguntó socarrón Harry comenzando a molestar al rubio.

— Prefiero mil veces antes que contigo.

— Eso es desagradable, quiero salir de aquí —Pregonaba Ron casi muerto. ¿Él? ¿Emparejarse con Malfoy? Un escalofrío lo recorrió.

— Claro que no, yo amo a Narcisa —Puntualizó el rubio de cabellos largos.

— Lo tuyo con Narcisa fue diferente, ya babeabas por ella, antes de tener o ser tan siquiera conciente de tus genes…

— Claro que no… —Se defendió.

— Lucius —Siseó amenazante—. Creo que recordar que nacimos en la misma clínica y que estuvimos al lado en las incubadoras. ¡Te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo! También como recuerdo que en tercer año, te encontraba en el baño de Slytherin, pensando en Narcisa y no hablo más de aquí por respeto a mi ahijado.

— Tendré pesadillas, no dormiré en mucho tiempo —Dijo derrotado el rubio.

— Te repondrás —Se burló el ojiverde.

— ¡Cállate Potter!

— Claro, lo que el hurón de su alteza diga —Le dijo con burla. El rubio lo iba a agarrar para comenzar una de sus peleas a golpe limpio, cuando Potter con una mirada que helaría los infiernos habló, mientras le sostenía la mano.

— Malfoy, vuelve a tratar de tocarme, y te demostraré porqué me llaman el niño-que-vivió —Todo el mundo miró a la pareja. Éste se soltó de su agarre con molestia.

— No me asustas Potter. ¿Por qué habría de creer en una amenaza de una niña-de-mami, como tú? —Harry sacó la varita, pero, Dumbledore se la arrancó de las manos.

— No tenemos porqué ponernos ofensivos. Vuelve a sentarte y respira —Le recomendó al heredero de Gryffindor casi obligándole a regresar a su posición inicial—. Draco, creo que deberías disculparte con Harry, y viceversa.

— No tengo pensado disculparme con el cara-rajada.

— Profesor, me parece una real pérdida de tiempo, saliva y esfuerzo, esto que estamos haciendo. Jamás había visto a Remus perder la paciencia, ni al profesor Snape gritando de tal forma. Yo guardaré el secreto de que Malfoy es un veela, y roguemos porque se encuentre una pareja más adecuada —Se levantó—. Está bien, lo siento Malfoy, no fue mi intención llamarte hurón. Ahora ¿Podemos cada uno devolvernos a nuestras vidas normales?

— ¿Potter acabas de disculparte?

— Por supuesto que acabo de disculparme —Admitió sin ningún corte.

— Potter, ¿Tú no haz oído nada de lo que hemos dicho, verdad?

— ¿Básicamente? No, estaba entretenido leyendo el diario de Salazar Slytherin —Dijo mostrándole el libro.

— Potter —Comenzó Snape—. Draco tiene altas posibilidades de morir… —Le explicó suavemente. Es más, el ojiverde se extrañó que estuviera siendo tan condescendiente. Reviró sus ojos, en su mente, y recordó que Snape sería capaz de rogarle de rodillas todo con tal de proteger a Malfoy.

— ¿Ah sí? —Preguntó haciendo que su codo se apoyara en la mesa de vidrio y su barbilla en la mano—. Bueno, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero, Malfoy ya lo dijo anteriormente, y sí, es cierto que le he deseado muchísimas veces la muerte, claro, menos de las que él me las ha deseado a mí. Y definitivamente, yo no dejaría dormir a mi lado, a alguien que mientras estaba en la enfermería, me atacó… sin contar que estaba en igual o peor estado que yo.

— Harry, no estamos pidiendo eso —Habló Dumbledore—. Y tú no eres de los que van deseándole la muerte a nadie —Le soltó con convicción. Harry sonrió el su mente, no por nada consideraba al hombre casi como su abuelo—. No es que te vas a casar con él. En su cumpleaños, podrás rechazarlo formalmente y bueno, que suceda lo que el buen Merlín decida.

— A ver —Contó con los dedos—. Estamos en octubre, Malfoy cumple años el nueve de enero… ¿Cuatro meses y un poco más aguantando a Malfoy? ¿Qué masoquista me cree?

— No estoy más feliz que tú, _Potty_.

— Deja de insultarlo Malfoy —Retomó la palabra Ron—. ¡Joder! Mira que serás cara dura. Tu vida está en manos de Harry literalmente, y ahora que lo están chantajeando con tu muerte, y conociendo el grado de su altruismo, no pongo en duda que acepte. Así que cuando menos, podrías ser un poco menos borde y hacérselo fácil. Maldita serpiente —Murmuró exasperado por lo bajo.

— Eso que acabas de decir Ron, me ha hecho orgullosa —Dijo Hermione sonriéndole—. Y no me parece justo que chantajeen a Harry con la pequeña posibilidad de muerte que tiene Malfoy… además, si como el profesor Snape dice, son simple feromonas, la ciencia está de nuestro lado ¿Verdad, Harry? —Éste entrecerró los ojos—. Entre nosotros podemos zafarnos de este problema. ¿Si me hago entender?

— ¿Profesor me permite hablar con Hermione a sola en el baño?

— ¡Hey!

— Silencio, no le voy a hacer nada.

— Tienen diez minutos.

4

— ¿Quieres clonar mi esencia en otra persona? ¡¿Estás loca?! —Dijo cerrando la puerta del baño tras de sí. Mientras que Ron y Malfoy (inconscientemente) miraban la puerta como posesos.

— Que Malfoy elija la persona que quiera como pareja y se hace la poción… tendrá la duración de un año, lo suficiente como para que ya tu hayas desaparecido de su vida para siempre.

— No hay que ser tan drásticos… Malfoy no me cortejará como es debido, y yo puedo esperar hasta su cumpleaños para rebotarlo.

— ¡No seas loco! ¡Actualmente Malfoy está inhibido! ¿No viste lo que pasó cuando te besé? ¿Sabes cuantas personas anda tras de ti, en el mal sentido de la palabra?

— ¿Perdón?

— Joder Potter, eres de lo peor cuando se trata de este tema. Demasiado denso para mí, en este campo.

— ¿No estás exagerando un poco? Nadie me va a saltar encima a besarme. Bueno, Malfoy lo haría cegado por su instinto… como si yo no me pudiera defender, de todas maneras…

— Dame paciencia, Dios mío. Te lo voy a poner claro: Si alguien se te acerca lo suficiente mientras Draco Malfoy te esté cortejando, puedes decirle adiós al desdichado que lo intente. _Capisci?_

— Cuatro meses alejado de la gente, me hará bien…

— No puedo contigo —Le tocaron la puerta.

— ¡No han pasado diez minutos! —Le dijo sin que se escuchara fuera.

— ¿Proponemos lo de la poción?

— No, es demasiado rollo.

Salieron del baño, todo el mundo estaba tomando té, estos dos supieron que estaban sentados distribuidos así, por órdenes del mismo Dumbledore.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Para qué la reunión?

— Existe una poción —Todo el mundo la miró, incluyendo Harry.

— ¡Hermione!

— ¡No! ¡Basta! No voy a exponer tu integridad física y la vida de millones por un capricho. Malfoy elegirá a la persona que quiere como pareja y nosotros clonaremos la quintaesencia de Harry.

— Señorita Granger. Como siempre, derrochando inteligencia…, clonar así a Potter daría resultado, pero viene resultando que sería riesgoso…

— Como todo —Recordó ésta.

— Perfecto, pongamos este escenario —Dijo Snape comenzando a hipotetizar, no le había venido eso a la mente, era una buena solución, excepto por algunos _problemillas menores_—. La poción es exitosa, nadie lo pone en duda. Cualquiera de nosotros podría hacerla sin ningún tipo de fallos. El gen se confunde, Potter queda 'libre'. Si el Veela descubre que la esencia de su pareja está clonada o bifurcada de alguna forma, matará al impostor, que en este caso es Potter… ¿Si me hago entender?

— La poción duraría cuando menos un año, y faltaría menos de eso, para que Harry desaparezca de la vida de Malfoy. Además, en este año hay un periodo de tiempo, de febrero a marzo para ubicarnos mejor, en los que no sólo Harry, todo el mundo se irá paulatinamente a las diferentes instituciones universitarias para presentar la prueba de admisión. Se haría todo cuando Harry estuviese presentado, cuando Malfoy y su pareja se unan, todo el peligro mayor habrá cesado,

— Pues, odio reconocerlo, está muy bien planeado —Dijeron Albus y Draco al mismo tiempo.

— No puedo creer que aquí estén las personas más inteligentes de casi cuatro generaciones —Bufó Narcisa con incredulidad—. ¿Qué te hace pensar niña que algún tipo de poción podría burlar a un veela? Tendrías que drenar toda la esencia del otro contenedor y darle toda la vida de Potter, matándole, cabe acotar, y cayendo en redundancia, y aún así, no lograrías confundirnos.

— Ahora me van a empezar a llamar contenedor. Que de lo peor… —Dijo harto.

— Potter, sólo son cuatro meses… si tu odio es tan grande te lo pasarás bomba con Draco tratando de cortejarte.

— ¡Madre!

— Luego —Siguió sin prestar atención—. Podrás rechazarlo con tu mejor sonrisa y probablemente hundirlo en la peor depresión que puedas haber visto.

— ¿Y aquí es donde se me ablanda el corazón? Señora Malfoy, seamos razonables… aunque tratara de enamorarme de él, no podría, somos incompatible. Sólo, sólo mírenos vestidos —Ejemplificó. Todos se fijaron en ese insignificante detalle y nadie sabía porque exactamente. Draco tenía unos pantalones de pinza gris claros, una camisa manga larga de popelina blanca como las que se usaban en el uniforme, sólo el último botón estaba desabrochado, una corbata azul marino estaba colgando como decoración en su pecho, y el sobretodo negro que antes cargaría encima estaba colgado perfectamente encima de una silla. Pasaron al ojiverde. Jean azul _algo_ grande, una camisa, muy sencilla y algo desteñida de color rojo, y zapatos deportivos, el suéter estaba mal colgado en alguna parte no definida de la oficina del director.

Había que admitirlo. Luego de ver ese detalle, se pasaron al cabello. Por más que el ojigris había peleado, gritado y sofocado, el rubio seguía casi perfectamente peinado y acomodado. Potter, apenas si había hablado, lo tenía todo desordenado y disparado en caótico desorden. Los ojos del Gryffindor brillaban con pasión y luz propia, destilando sentimiento confusos, mientras que los del Slytherin, sólo se veía una sólida placa de uranio, frío y calculador, definitivamente, no eran precisamente lo que pudiéramos llamar compatibles… es más, ni siquiera tenían alguna cosa a común a primera vista.

— ¿Ve a lo que me refiero? ¿Quiere ver a su hijo con semejante persona?

— Voy a dejarte esto claro Potter, para mí, no hay nada más sagrado que la felicidad de mi hijo, sobreponiéndose a quién sea. Y si tú eres eso, entonces no habrá nada que hacer.

— Dios, ¿En que idioma digo que la parte Veela de Malfoy está un poco encandilado con mi poder? Que creo que ni siquiera es el mío, Voldemort tiende a dejar muchas secuelas de su poder, en mí —El mismo y estúpido comportamiento ante el nombre—. No podemos estar seguros de nada. ¿Qué sucede si no soy yo?

— ¡Por eso te estamos pidiendo que dejes que Draco te corteje por estos meses! —Habló Lucius ya perdiendo toda la paciencia—. ¿Qué no has escuchado? ¡Nadie te obliga a casarte! Draco ha tomado inhibidores desde que recibió sus poderes… encontró su pareja inhibido, sí, como tú dices, hay mucha probabilidades de equivocación, pero, si no te dejas no lo podemos arreglar.

— Harry, te lo pido de rodillas si quieres —Dijo Remus fuera de si, no se sentía nada bien, quería ir a descansar antes de que la jodida luna apareciera—. Por favor cachorro, hazlo por mí, ¿Vale? Serán sólo cuatro meses, Sirius, Lucius, Narcisa, y yo ¡Y sé que también Snape! Todos estaremos en Hogwarts todo el rato, por si cualquier inconveniente se presenta.

— Está bien —Suspiró el moreno. Ron abrió la boca, entrando en shock por enésima vez. Hermione sonrió, sabiendo que iba aceptar a fin de cuentas, lo conocía demasiado bien, no era que le gustara la idea, pero, iba a ser divertido ver a Malfoy sufriendo por Harry una vez que estuviera desintoxicado—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— Nada, sólo esperar a que Draco se desintoxique y pierda la cabeza por ti, en toda la literalidad de la palabra —Contestó Lucius.

**TBC**


	2. Prefacio de un Baile

_Capítulo dos:__ Prefacio de un Baile. _

— Alumnos, si son tan amables de escucharme —Dijo el director en el desayuno cuando ya todos o la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en el gran comedor. Todo el mundo volteó para prestarle atención al anciano—. Primero, quería felicitar a los ganadores del Premio Anual que este año ha llegado algo retrazado. También, quería dar la noticia que, los padres de Draco Malfoy, van a estar merodeando algún tiempo por el colegio, verificando que algunas cosas que sucederán a futuro, ocurran sin contratiempos, junto con Sirius Black a quién ya estamos acostumbrados a ver.

— ¡Oh Dios! —Aulló Harry—. Va a dar la noticia a _Vox Populix_.

— Tranquilo —Le calmó Hermione suavemente—. Recuerda, es por la propia seguridad de los estudiantes.

— ¡A la mierda con eso! ¿Qué pasa con mi privacidad? ¡Suficiente tengo con que toda mi vida salga en los diarios! —La castaña lo amordazó con una llave, ayudada por Ron, para evitar que Harry escapara del Gran Comedor.

— Y lo más importante, hay un Veela en el colegio —Todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar—. Y estamos en un caso especial, ya que dicho ser, es prácticamente de la realeza. Y ya ha elegido a su pareja, así que, como todos hemos estudiado, sabrán que es muy peligroso andar provocando a un Veela, así que por favor, mantenga precauciones. ¡Ah! Las auspiciadoras del baile de _Halloween_, me pidieron que les recordara que va a haber una fiesta ese día, y que todos están invitados. Con esto, sólo me queda decir que, busquen su pareja de baile, y disfruten el desayuno ¡Buen provecho! —Hermione lo soltó.

— Me alegra estar siendo cortejado por Malfoy, así no tendré a todo el mundo sobre mi cabeza…

— Ves, hay que verle la parte buena al asunto… pero, eso es en noviembre, justo después de la fiesta de Halloween.

— Pero, puedo evitarlo así —Dijo guiñándole un ojo. En ese momento cuando se levantó, alguien habló—. ¿Hola?

— ¡Hola! —Dijo la muchacha de tercero muy sonrojada.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿Nos conocemos?

— ¡No! ¡Disculpa! Sólo, sólo quería saber si ya tenías a alguien con quién ir al baile…

— No pensé que fuera tan jodidamente rápido —Le dijo a Hermione—. ¡No dio tiempo ni de que se corriera el chisme!

— Esto…

— Mira, lo siento niña, pero, no estoy pensando venir al baile, así que ¿Por qué no le pides a alguien de tu grado que vaya contigo?

— Disculpa —Le dijeron a Hermione tocándole el hombro. Era un joven de cabellos negros, sabría Dios de donde apareció. Esta vez Ron estaba a punto de irle a caer a golpes al abusador.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Granger, quería saber si querrías ir al baile conmigo.

— Lo siento, estoy comprometida de matrimonio —Dijo mostrándole el anillo—. Por lo tanto, ya tengo pareja.

— Ya sabes Herm, cuando mi hermanito ya no te de lo que necesitas, cualquier hombre caerá rendido a tus pies —Dijo molestando a Ron.

— ¡Ginny!

— Jaja, _Hermy_, estás hecha toda una arrebata pasiones —Bromeó.

— Basta Harry… por dios, ahora soy una mujer comprometida.

— _Aww_… ¡Que fundamentocita me saliste! —Dijo revolviéndole los cabellos.

— Potter —Dijo nada más y nada menos, que Malfoy llegando a territorio Gryffindor. Todos se quedaron pasmados allí mismo, aunque, los leones ya habían sido informado por la cabeza de sus casas (el trío de oro). Lo que estaba pasando—. Estoy haciendo esto obligado, así que no te sorprendas.

— ¿En que te puedo servir, Malfoy?

— Me han obligado a invitarte al baile de Halloween… —Todos abrieron la boca, causando que la comida se les cayera.

— Aún no es noviembre.

— Potter, sólo acepta, sino quieres venir, plántame, ayer pasé toda la noche discutiendo con mi padre, tengo sueño y hambre…

— También puedo decir que no.

— Por el amor a Merlín, Potter… —Bajó la voz y le habló.

— Mira Malfoy, no tenía ni siquiera pensado ir ha dicho evento, y por ti menos.

— Por eso, di que sí, y no vengas.

— Joder, joder —Dijo volviendo a su tono normal—. ¡Ok Malfoy! ¡Está bien! ¡Seré tu pareja! ¿Feliz? —Luego de eso se fue de allí con las manos en los bolsillos.

1

— ¡Hola Sirius! —Dijo como siempre lazándosele encima y abrazándole.

— Hola cachorro

— ¿Invitaste a Remus a la fiesta?

— Ergh…

— ¡Cobarde! ¡Me habías dicho que sí!

— P-pero…

— ¡Nada! Vamos ahora a que lo hagas… total, tiene esta hora libre igual que yo…

— ¿Esto es una cruel venganza?

— No, ¿Por qué? Estoy abogando por la felicidad de mis padres —Lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó, a buscar al licántropo.

2

— ¡Días Rem!

— Hola ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —Le preguntó mientras comía chocolate.

— ¡Sip! Sirius tiene algo que decirte —Prácticamente se lo tiró encima.

— ¿Y eso que será?

— A no, nada, locuras de Harry.

— ¡Te quiere invitar al baile! ¡Yo tengo que irme! _Bye__-bye!_

3

La mañana había amanecido radiante, a pesar que el frío se estaba instalando, para quedarse una larga temporada, el sol se las había arreglado para poder estar esa mañana. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Draco había visto forzado a invitar a su peor enemigo al baile. Ese día, era cuando todas las mujeres iban de aquí para allá, arreglándose para mañana estar igual o más radiantes que el sol esa mañana.

La futura señora Weasley, vio a su hermano putativo, sentado de lo más contento leyendo un libro muggle, mientras, suponía, la chimenea calentaba su vida y corazón. Refunfuñó… Había tratado doscientas mil veces con Harry para decirle que dentro de nada se casaría, que él era el padrino, y que tenía que prepararse porque todo no era tan fácil como parecía. Sin embargo, agarrar al niño-que-vivió, solo, por cinco minutos, era más difícil, que prefería perseguir al hada de los dientes que hablar seriamente con el moreno.

Pero, allí estaba su oportunidad de oro… ¡A un día de la boda! Apretó las manos con furia tratando de calmarse. Cuando lo logró totalmente, ya que el moreno no tenía ni remotamente la culpa, lo llamó de lo más linda.

— Harry…

— ¿Hermione? —Preguntó, quitando la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y volteando a ver a la castaña—. ¿Qué sucedió? Buenos días.

— ¿Me acompañas a Hogsmeade a buscar mi túnica?

— ¡Seguro! Me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento. ¿Vamos? —Preguntó dejando el libro a un lado.

Bajaron tranquilamente, los de séptimo grado, tenía permiso de bajar cuando quisieran a Hogsmeade, ya que eran lo más estresados y siempre necesitaban abastecerse de tinta, ingredientes de pociones y rehabilitadores varios, siempre tenían que estar yendo al pueblo.

Cuando llegaron, caminaron un poco, todo estaba en su normal bullicio. Y el sol los ponía a todos de buen humor. Los dos caminaban alegremente comentando cualquier cosa, y ya habían comprado bastantes cosas que necesitaba la castaña, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una tienda de aspecto sobrio y elegante.

— Mis padres se alegraron mucho de oír que Ron me propusiera matrimonio, y todos los Weasley nos mandaron un Howler.

— ¿Por qué?

— Fue la única manera que descubrieron de descargar su euforia, y dijeron que iba a venir mañana para formalizar el compromiso —La castaña se entristeció un poco.

— Hey ¿Qué te pasa bonita?

— Que, ya que mis padres son totalmente muggles, no pueden entrar a Hogwarts…

— Cierto, no te pongas así —Dijo abrazándola—. Igual, la señora Weasley es como nuestra madre en el mundo mágico, así que es casi lo mismo… además, es sólo arreglar estúpidas formalidades. Ellos están felices por ti.

— Tienes razón, no tiene sentido ponerme así.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? —Preguntó la dependienta vestida bastante formal.

— Sí, venimos a comprar un vestido —Dijo Harry saliendo. Ese sería su regalo de compromiso.

— ¿Qué tan formal?

— Es para una fiesta de Halloween, que a su vez servirá como formalización de un compromiso matrimonial.

— Perfecto, síganme.

— Ehh, ¿Harry?

— Tranquila Herm.

— ¡Pero para allá están las túnicas de precios ina…!

— Ni que la fueras a pagar, es mi regalo de compromiso.

— Pero…

— Nada de peros. Además, eso no va a ser ni siquiera un rasguño en las cuentas bancarias, he visto a Sirius gastar más dinero en un día.

— Gracias —Dijo agarrándole las manos—. De verdad gracias.

— ¡Oh vamos Herm! Que luego voy a terminar llorando yo también.

1

— Señor Malfoy, lo estábamos esperando —Dijo la dueña de la tienda—. Narcisa, querida.

— Dorotea, estás preciosa como siempre, los años no pasan en ti —El ambiente era demasiado hipócrita como para ser soportado.

— Y lo dice una Veela. _Umm_, te ha sentado el matrimonio.

— Bueno, vengo a cancelar nuestras túnicas. Cuando menos la de Lucius y la mía que ya las tenías lista, la de Draco hay que elegirla, es un poco quisquilloso y no le gusta que elijan su ropa.

— ¿Querida?

— ¿Sí, Dorotea?

— ¿Aún estás vendiendo los vestidos y túnicas que ya no usas?

— Están en la tienda de Francia. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Recuerdas el precioso vestido que usaste en la fiesta de compromiso de los _Steffanos_?

— Por supuesto.

— Alguien quiere comprarlo.

— Oh bueno, perfecto, que se comunique conmigo.

— Bueno Draquín —Éste fulminó a la mujer y le dejó muy claro que ni lo manoseara, ni le llamara así—. _Ejem_, busquemos esa túnica perfecta para tu cuerpo.

2

— De lujo Herm —Dijo alzando los dos pulgares.

— No sé… me parece muy estrambótico.

— ¡Pareces la bella durmiente! —Expresó divertido—. ¡Hey! —Se quejó cuando Hermione le había lanzado un par de medias—. Sino te gusta, busquemos otro, he visto que podemos pasar aquí siglos y aún no te probarías todo.

— Tiene razón señor Potter, los vestidos están encantado para ir rotando, mientras los Elfos domésticos todos los días hacen creaciones exclusivas.

— ¿Algo que no tenga brillantes incrustados? —Preguntó cohibida la mujer.

— ¡Pero querida! Si los brillantes te lucen.

— ¡Señora Malfoy! —Gritaron Harry y Hermione a la vez. La adolescente cohibida se encerró otra vez en el amplio vestidor.

— Vamos Herm —Dijo el ojiverde sacándola—. No seas tímida, ya habíamos pasado esa parte en el cuarto vestido.

— ¿Si? —Preguntó la dependienta luego de un rato cuando escuchó que Narcisa la llamaba.

— Trae un vestido de tonos cremas, con algunos brillantes e hilos de plata bordados, nada de pliegos, bastante liso, y algo de swarovski bastante sencillo tal vez un cordón con doce piezas estaría bien, unos zapatos cerrados de tacón grueso a tono con el vestido; que convine. También un reloj de cuerda delgada y eslabones grandes, y tres pulseras haciendo juego con el collar.

— Sí, Señora Malfoy.

— Sinceramente Herm, ella mejor que yo. A mí llámame cuando quieras destruir señores oscuros o salvar a alguien de la muerte, no cuando quieres lucir bien.

La dependienta trajo exactamente lo que Narcisa le había pedido, luego de cuatro minutos, con la ayuda de Missy (así se llamaba) y la mamá de Malfoy. Hermione había salido como una princesa de algún reino lejano. ¿Cuántos vestidos había escogido Harry? ¡Millones! ¿Qué había hecho la mujer? ¡Mirarla por unos segundos! Y eso que no estaba ni maquillada, se encontraba totalmente sudada y despeinada debido al trajín.

— Vaya… guao… Hermy, Ron va a ahogarnos a todos con sus babas…

— Umm, gracias —Dijo sonrojada.

— _C'est__ le magnifique! _—Finalizó Harry en francés—. Nos llevamos todo lo que tiene encima. Ahora vayamos a pagar —Dijo bastante animado.

5

— ¿Desde cuando sabes francés? —Preguntó curiosa.

— Lo aprendí en mi colegio muggle. Me lo enseñaron desde pequeñito.

— Harry, no puedo permitir que hagas todo el gasto tú —Expresó al ver la cuenta, era exuberante, ni tanto, si miráramos la cuenta de los Malfoy, con ella se podría alimentar a todos los niños de África y aún sobraría.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué no te digo que Sirius gasta en doble de esto cada vez que va de compras?

— La mitad yo y la mitad tú, mis padres me enviaron dinero…

— No.

— Por favor, no me sentiría cómoda.

Las mujeres tenían un poder de persuasión bastante grande, así que habían terminado pagando mitad y mitad. Luego de haberle agradecido a la señora Malfoy su ayuda, había desaparecido, y esto había sido, antes de ir a pagar, un poco extrañados salieron de la tienda.

— Harry, tengo una pregunta —Dijo mientras el moreno sostenía la caja del vestido con cuidado.

— ¿Dime?

— ¿Y tu túnica?

— ¿Perdón? —Siguió haciendo malabares.

— A ver, dame algunas bolsas —Dijo quitándoselas antes de que se estrellara contra el piso—. Que ¿Dónde está tu túnica? ¿O no sabías que tú también necesitabas una?

— Sí, ya la tengo —Mintió—. Estoy enterado del baile desde hace mucho… la compré un día que vine a Hogsmeade a finales de septiembre.

— Yap —Dijo la castaña sin creerle.

6

— Draco ¿Quieres decidirte de una buena vez? Llevas casi cuatro horas… llévatelas todas y luego decides cual ponerte.

— Madre, no sé —Dijo mirándose en el espejo—. Este traje, me queda como holgado, pero el otro me queda excesivamente apretado. No me gusta como se embolsa en mi entrepierna, se ve horrible.

— ¿Pruébate otro? ¿Arregla ese?

— ¿Se podría hacer un arreglo ya?

— Por supuesto, es un movimiento de la varita —Dijo obstinada su madre.

— ¡Éste está perfecto entonces! Siempre y cuando se le arreglen los detalles.

— Merlín, habríamos empezado por allí…

7

— ¿Peluquería? ¿Me quieres meter en una peluquería?

— ¡Claro! ¿Ya estás aquí no? Además, ya tengo la cita pagada. Vamos, no es tan malo como todos los hombres piensan —Dijo arrastrándole. Muchas mujeres de Hogwarts y otras personas estaban allí poniéndose bellas. Harry se sintió que entraba una dimensión distinta donde todo estaba o muy rosado o muy negro.

— Claro, Hermione Granger. Aquí estás registrada. Ya llamo a la peluquera.

— Siéntate allá Harry —Dijo la muchacha señalándole un mueble pegado a la pared.

— ¿Y me pongo a leer revistas?

— ¡Y a cuidar los paquetes!

— Supongo.

Cinco horas después, y que casi todos los peluqueras/os, le sugirieran a Harry que se cortara el cabello y éste las rechazara todas. Hermione salió con _manicure,_ _pedicure_, masaje, el pelo liso, depilación y otras cosas que no preguntó.

— Bueno ¿Me voy a comprometer por primera vez, no? —Le dijo excusándose—. Tengo que estar bonita.

— Están comenzando a gustarme los hombres —Dijo con la espalda toda dolorida y mareado por tanto químico.

— Jajaja —Se había reído de buena gana la castaña—. Mañana me tienes que acompañar otra vez. Además de ayudarme a vestir.

— ¡Qué!

— Claro ¡Vas a ser el padrino de la boda!

— ¡¿QUÉ!? ¿Boda? ¿Qué Boda, Hermione?

— ¿Por qué crees que te estoy preguntando por la túnica? Tienes que estar presente en el baile. Los Weasley son una familia sangre pura, no importa su situación económica y algunas formalidades han de ser cumplidas. Ya que mis padres son muggles, como bien sabes, no pueden venir a entregarme a la familia, y todo eso tiene que ser en una magnífica celebración. Dumbledore se ofreció a hacer una aparte, para que todo no fuera tan atropellado, pero, Ron y yo nos negamos. Así que la fiesta va en parte dedicada a nosotros y esa es la razón por la que se eliminaron los disfraces. Por ello, si no tenemos padrino, se nos cae todo… Harry, te lo he tratado de decir desde hace semana y media que lo decidimos pero tú has estado en todos lados menos prestándonos atención.

— ¿Y la madrina? —Preguntó Harry, tratando de eludir la acusación.

— Ehrg… Aún no sabemos quién, los padrinos de compromiso sólo tienen que firmar para que nos podamos casar, así que, como tú eres el de la boda real. Estás tú, y agarremos a quién sea para que ponga su firma. Es la parte más importante, es decir, es como si realmente me casara, los magos le dan más importancia a ésta celebración que al enlace con bombas y platillos.

— Muy apresurado —Dijo Harry soltándose dos botones de la camisa.

— Tal vez, sí, pero, ya todo está hecho, el padre de Ron ya tiene lista la cita con los del ministerio.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, el ojiverde se despidió de la castaña, y se fue de volada al cuarto. ¿Padrino, él? ¡Y se lo decían un día antes de la celebración! Joder con los amigos que se gastaba… él que tenía pensado dormirse temprano, y disfrutar de la soledad de la sala común, ahora, tendría que estar cumpliendo formalidades sociales… con todo lo que las odiaba.

Al final del baúl, y luego de tener todo alborotado, sacó una túnica, la miró… estaba algo vieja, y eso que sólo había estado guardada tres años… bueno, tirada entre sus cosas, estaba un poco sucia y tenía un manchón de tinta disimulable. Se fue al baño y se desvistió apresuradamente.

Daba pena… esa era la única verdad…, el estirón que había pegado había sido notablemente cuantitativo, y él ni cuenta, pero, la túnica le quedaba brinca poso, y había descubierto otras manchas varias (no quería saber de que eran) aparte, las mangas parecían haberse encogido por arte de magia ya que le quedaban a la mitad. Se rascó la cabeza con desesperación. No podía presentarse así… Sirius y Ron le quitarían la cabeza, ya sólo por allí estaba muerto, lo demás no importaba mucho.

Se mordió el pulgar, mirando a todos los lados. ¿A que hora era la fiesta mañana? ¡Mierda!

— Parvati —Dijo el ojiverde, cuando salió cambiado.

— Hola Harry —Le coqueteó.

— Lo siento, tengo el problema de Malfoy.

— Cierto… ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿A que hora es la fiesta?

— ¡Harry! ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Es la unión de tus mejores amigos! —Éste le tapó la boca.

— _Shhhh_, lo siento… sé que soy mal amigo, pero, he estado ocupado en estos días. Y ellos no me habían dicho nada. Hermione sabía que yo no iba a ir a esa fiesta. ¿Sabes la hora?

— ¡Claro! ¡A las ocho de la noche comienza!

— ¡Gracias! Acaba de salvarme la vida.

— ¿Por qué?

— Sólo gracias —Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla—. ¡No le digas a Malfoy! Por aprecio a tu vida —Salió de la sala común, apresurado. ¡Él no sabía nada de las tradiciones mágicas para casarse! ¡Bonita noche le esperaba! ¡Hermosa! ¡Espectacular! Maldijo por debajo, devolviéndose a buscar la capa de invisibilidad, no se había dado cuenta que ya eran las ocho de la noche. ¡Acababa de empezar la cuenta regresiva! Veinticuatro horas comenzando desde ese momento.

**To Be Continued...**

_No tengo nada que decir ¿Por qué aún sigo escribiendo? Guardense sus comentarios eso me haría muy feliz. _

Atte. Liuny.


	3. El Baile

_Capítulo tres: El baile._

Una alarma salida de ningún lugar, sonó, haciendo caer al moreno dormido de una mesa. Se levantó desubicado, miró hacía todos lados. En la mesa había cuando menos veinte libros abiertos en diferentes páginas, y tazas de cafés estaban regados por toda la mesa. Miró el reloj que había en la habitación. ¡Eran las seis de la mañana¡¿Tan temprano?! Estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Ya sabía lo básico para defenderse esa noche… bufó, y muchas veces, casi parecía un caballo resoplando… millones de cosas que debía recordar…, todas de ellas inservibles, y sin sentidos¿Por qué los magos tenían que ser tan complicados? Se restregó los ojos, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, era ¿Cómo iba a repartir su tiempo? Mientras recorría todo lo que tenía que hacer, que fiasco de día. Vio como un pergamino aparecía, de la nada. Lo tomó, rascándose la pierna con el pie. Decía: _"Horario de Harry Potter". _

— De seis diez a seis y media, bañarse y vestirse… de siete a siete a ocho, estudiar —Sí, aún tenía que leerse unas cosas con respecto a su rol. Vio el reloj, seis y diez. Dio las gracias a la bendita sala, y se fue a cumplir el horario.

1

Había tenido que eludir a mucha gente para lograr su cometido, disculparse con muchas otras, y dejar (como por ejemplo, a Malfoy) con la palabra en boca.

Voló con toda la literalidad a Hogsmeade, y entró en la tienda donde había estado ayer sin aliento, y sudado, el ambiente frío y nublado no ayudaba a sus pulmones.

— ¿Señor Potter?

— ¡Missy¡No sabes lo alegre que estoy de verte¡Necesito una túnica, ya! Y tengo, una hora para conseguirlo, si es antes¡Mejor!

— Está bien, por aquí. Veamos que podemos hacer.

61 minutos después Harry salía aún más rápido que como había llegado, con algunas bolsas en la mano. Eran las diez y dos de la mañana. Leyó el pergamino, de diez a doce, peluquería ¡Demonios! Iba tarde.

— ¡Buenas¿Creen que puedan atenderme en estos momentos?

— Ehh… estamos algo full.

— ¡Por favor!

— Dame un momento —Revisó la lista—. Lisia tiene una hora libre a las once…

— ¿Puede terminar conmigo a las doce o antes?

— ¿Qué te quieres hacer?

— Cortarme el cabello ¡Eso es todo!

— ¡Haberlo dicho antes, eso lo hago yo!

— Vale.

— ¿Por qué tan apurado?

— No importa —Dijo sentándose mientras dejaba con cuidado los paquetes—. Haga lo que tenga que hacer con mi cabello, que sólo tengo hasta las doce aquí.

— Tienes un desastre de cabello… ¡Manos a la obra! —Dijo divirtiéndose.

A las once y cuarenta había terminado de la peluquería.

— ¡Adiós¡Y muchísimas gracias! —Leyó el papel ¿Había cambiado? Por lo que parecía, sí. De once y cincuenta a doce y cincuenta. ¿Una óptica¡¿Para qué carajos necesitaba una óptica?! Leyó otras indicaciones _¿Has visto los horribles lentes que tienes puesto? _¡Eso parecía obra de los merodeadores! Bueno, ya qué… salió corriendo, con cuidado de no estropear los papeles. —. Buenas.

— ¿Sí?

— Ehrg… ¿Para cambiar los lentes? —Leyó la lista—. Esto, lentes de contactos.

— ¿Tiene la fórmula?

— No, no me hago un examen de la vista desde hace a ver, 11 años casi.

Luego de los test y colocarle las lentillas apropiadas y que comprara el kit de mantenimiento apropiado, salió corriendo, otra vez tenía el tiempo justo, eran las doce y cincuenta. Estúpida vieja energúmena que le hizo perder tanto tiempo, por no dejar que nadie más fuera atendido hasta que no le arreglaran la falla de sus lentes, que al final no fue una falla de los lentes…

Sacó el papel del bolsillo. De una a cinco: comprar el regalo a los prometidos. ¿Re-regalo¡De puta madre! Para lo bueno que era él eligiendo esas cosas.

2

Llegó a Hogwarts, en estado de inanición, desahuciado, sediento y muy cansado, eran las seis y diez de la tarde. Era tarde… aún le faltaba bañarse, terminar de peinarse, envolver los regalos, y arreglar los demás detalles.

Dejó todo en su cama. Y se metió a bañar, esperaba que sus amigos supieran valorar todo lo que había hecho.

3

— Malfoy ¿Has visto a Harry? —Preguntó, apenas lo vio pasar por esa puerta. El joven veela la vio de arriba abajo.

— ¿Te parece que sé donde está Potter? La última vez que lo vi, me dejó con la palabra en la boca, mientras salía pirado como si el diablo lo viniera persiguiendo.

— ¡Demonios¡Él es uno de los primeros que tiene que llegar a la fiesta!

— ¡Hermione¡Ven a terminar de vestirte! —Dijo la señora Weasley—. Harry aparecerá, no te preocupes.

4

Hermione miraba el reloj con exasperación, faltaban dos minutos para las ocho y su padrino de bodas nada que aparecía…

— Cálmate Herm —Dijo Charlie, el cual había viajado de Rumania para ese día tan importante.

A las ocho y uno llegó Harry, corriendo, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, tenía el abrigo en la mano, y una bolsa muy bonita se veía de su mano. Se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, podía sentirlo, no había ingerido alimento, desde las doce del día anterior, bueno, cuando menos había ayunado, eso le limpiaría el estómago, sin embargo, no era bueno hacer tantas cosas, con el estómago vació.

— ¡POTTER¿A qué horas pensabas llegar?

— Hermione, agradece que estoy aquí —Dijo casi sin poder respirar—. Déjame recuperarme un poco.

— ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?

— No te quieres enterar —Dijo con una risita nerviosa.

— ¿Harry tienes alguna idea de lo importante del papel que vas a desempeñar hoy?

— Sí, sólo déjame tratar de no desmayarme, no he comido nada en todo el día, no estoy en mis plenas condiciones.

5

— Como sabrán —Comenzó Dumbledore, vestido con una túnica vinotinto que tenía lunas doradas—. Hoy no sólo es Halloween —Harry torció una mueca, sí, el día en que morían sus padres—. Sino también que dos compañeros de ustedes, se prometerán en matrimonio. Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger —Todos vitorearon—. ¡A disfrutar la fiesta!

Harry andaba dando vueltas con una mano en la cabeza, sólo había alcohol, los canapés, aún no habían llegado, y junto con él, el mundo.

— Potter —Dijo deteniéndolo—. Tienes una carita… ¿Qué carajos te metiste?

— No he dormido ni comido nada en los últimos dos días…

— ¡Estás loco¿Qué planeas¡Morir! —Dijo regañándole—. Vamos a que comas algo, no quiero verte desmayándote a mitad de la fiesta.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

— ¿Por qué?

— Malfoy ¿Qué demonios estás planeando?

— ¡Evitando que te de un bajón¡Eso evito!

— Oh no… empieza a reaccionar tu lado veela.

— ¿De que carajos hablas?

— ¡Mañana comienza noviembre!

— ¿Y?

— ¿Lo inhibidores, recuerdas?

— Lo que sea, a comer —Dijo agarrándolo por un brazo.

— Merlín Bendito ¿En que me he metido? —Se preguntó a si mismo siendo guiado por Malfoy.

6

La gente del ministerio había llegado puntual a las diez de la noche. Las mesas ya habían sido colocadas, y los libros estaban abiertos, listos, para ser firmados.

— ¿Quiénes son los padrinos? —Preguntó el juez que presidía la ceremonia.

— Harry Potter —Dijo Hermione, pensando que al menos que encontraran rápido a la otra persona, todo tendría que ser postergado… no se le podría pedir a cualquier persona…, de eso se había enterado hacía dos horas, y es lo había complicado todo.

— Perfecto ¿Y la otra persona?

— Draco Malfoy —Respondió el joven Potter. Rápidamente, no sabía como lo iba a convencer, pero, no podía dejar así a sus amigos… además, ya estaba a mitad de la boda. No consideraba a Malfoy tan despreciable. De todas maneras tendría que jurarle algo al rubio que posiblemente sabía no podría cumplir en un futuro. Bueno, tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

— ¿Perdón? —Dijeron Ron y Hermione. El ojiverde sólo sonrió radiante, tanto, que era hasta chocante.

— Haré lo que tu quieras por un día, ahora sólo firma —Le dijo entre los dientes.

— Con ese chantaje no me puedo quejar —Luego descubriría que no iba a ser necesario obligar a Potter a hacer algo desagradable.

— Prosigamos con la ceremonia ahora que se han presentado los dos padrinos, esto es algo inusual, normalmente es una mujer y un hombre…

— ¿Problema? —Refutó Harry.

— No, ninguno señor Potter.

— ¿Por qué Draco aceptó así como así? —Preguntó Lucius entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Caridad? —Lanzó Narcisa al aire.

— ¿Draco¿Nuestro hijo? No me imagino con que lo habrá chantajeado Potter.

— Pobre de mi Harry… —Murmuró Sirius—. Y todo por tu culpa ¡Teñido!

— ¿Cómo que teñido, pulgoso? —Un manotazo en su hombro por parte de su esposa lo hizo callarse.

— Sirius, compórtate —Le regañó Remus.

— Siempre soy yo el regañado —Dijo enfuruñándose.

7

Harry estaba esparramado en una silla, con un pañuelo mojado con agua fría en sus ojos. Eran las doce de la noche, todo había durado una hora, eternos sesenta minutos…, él quería irse a dormir, pero, tenía que estar allí, aburrido, en el baile, joder, al final si se las habían arreglado para que el fuera…

— Harry —Dijo alguien con voz masculina. El moreno se quitó el pañuelo, y miró a quién lo llamaba. Ah… era aquel joven de Ravenclaw que había rebotado hacía algunos días.

— ¿Dime?

— ¿Podrías concederme esta pista? —Miró su reloj, era oficialmente primero de noviembre…, empezaba su calvario con un veela desquiciado tras su cabeza.

— No soy muy bueno bailando, piso… —Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

— Anda, entonces somos dos —Miró a todos lados y vio que Draco no estaba en su rango de visión.

— Amm… —Era la primera vez que un hombre lo invitaba… ¿Estaría mal aceptarle?

— Vamos Harry, no seas tímido.

— Sí, sólo tengo un pequeño inconveniente.

— ¿No saber bailar?

— No precisamente —Se sentó derecho—. Mira, es que… —El joven lo agarró por la mano y lo jaló.

— ¡Vamos! Te divertirás.

— Sí, pero es que… —Se zafó—. Lo siento, no puedo. En serio.

— No puedes bailar tan mal…

— Siempre y cuando Malfoy no aparezca, tú vida y la mía están a salvo.

— ¿Malfoy? —Este respondió con un asentimiento, poco resuelto—. ¿Qué pinta Malfoy aquí?

— _Ehrg_… supongo que un baile no matará a nadie…

Al final alguien había logrado, lo que nadie había podido en tres años anteriores, sacar al _Golden boy_, a bailar. Perfecto, algunos lo miraron extrañados, otros con cara de sorpresa, y algunos con envidia, nada que no se pudiera manejar.

— Estoy jodidamente aburrido… —Dijo Draco.

— ¿Busca pareja para bailar? —Sugirió Blaise—. Pansy no ha dejado de mandarte indirectas.

— ¡Mierda¡No lo puedo creer! —Casi gritó un Slytherin.

— ¿Cuál es el chisme? —Preguntó Zabini con desidia.

— ¡Jaja! Alguien como que se va a llevar un premio hoy.

— ¿Por qué?

— Zabini¿No sabes de la apuesta? Quién lograra sacar al niño-que-vivió a bailar, y éste aceptara, se iba a llevar una buena cantidad que se ha ido sumando a un pote, de los tres años desde que empezó. Harry Potter es la única persona que rechazado TODAS las invitaciones, hasta hoy, claro.

— ¿Estás de joda¡Alguien ganando esa apuesta!

— Allá está la prueba —Dijo señalando al moreno, el cual estaba bailando bastante separado de su actual pareja y algo paranoico. Lucius supo que quién hubiese sacado a bailar a Potter estaba en serios problemas. Miró su reloj, casi la una de la mañana¡El efecto estaba totalmente drenado! Llamó la atención de Black, este entrecerró los ojos, tratando de entender. Mensaje descifrado: "¡Saca a tu ahijado de la pista!".

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Malfoy tratando de decirme algo —Le respondió a Remus—. No le entiendo un carajo…

— A ver… —Miró hacia donde estaba señalando—. ¿Harry¡Harry¡Está bailando!

— ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

— ¡Con alguien que no es Malfoy! —Tradujo—. ¡Primero de noviembre¡Malfoy lo sabe! —Remus saltó de la silla, luego que Sirius captara la idea se levantó corriendo. Draco estaba llegando.

— ¡Harry!

— Hola Remus —Dijo deteniéndose.

— Profesor Lupin —Saludó la pareja actual del moreno.

— Lo lamento, me lo tengo que llevar.

— ¿Por qué?

— Sólo salgamos de aquí —Lucius había empezado a conversar con Draco, pero, este lo cortaba, vio a los tutores del chico Potter sacándolo del salón.

— ¿Draco, te pasa algo cariño? —Preguntó su madre.

— ¡Sí¡Tengo que encontrar al estúpido de Potter ahora! Maldito traidor ya verá cuando agarre al imbécil con quién estaba bailando.

— ¿Potter? —Narcisa miró a la pista—. Potter no está en la pista.

— ¡Que!

— Lo vi salir con Lupin y Black.

8

— ¡Oigan¿Quién se murió? —Preguntó cuando lo soltaron.

— ¿Qué hacías bailando?

— ¡Tratando de no quedarme dormido!

— ¡Qué hacías bailando con otra persona que no fuera Malfoy! —Le preguntó Sirius.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¡Hoy es primero de noviembre¿No han ni empezado los cuatro meses y ya quieres que comience a matar?

— Draco —Lo llamó su padre antes que se lanzara sobre Potter.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Siseó de mala gana.

— Estoy seguro de que Potter tiene una muy buena razón.

— Demonios, yo sabía que no debí haber aceptado —Pensó.

— Sí, pues la quiero escuchar… ¿Qué hacías bailando tú, con ese estúpido de Ravenclaw?

— Malfoy, despierta, soy yo Potter ¿Recuerdas¿Qué te importa a ti con quien baile?

— Actualmente —Comenzó el rubio en forma de advertencia—. No puedes salir con ninguna otra persona ¿Comprendido Potter? Por ahora, la única persona que puede cortejarte soy yo. Así que, si quieres bailar, yo puedo bailar contigo ¿Estoy hablando claro?

— Mira Malfoy y una mierda, yo bailo con quién a mí me de la gana. Acércate un poco más y te aturdo —Dijo sacando la varita de ningún lugar—. No tientes mi paciencia, Malfoy.

— Baja la varita Potter —Pidió Lucius tranquilo.

— ¿Qué?

— Baja la varita, tranquilo…

— No la voy a bajar, él da un paso más y hasta aquí llega la tregua. ¿Qué cree que soy¿Un animal¿Una mascota¿Un objeto?

— No te muevas Sirius —Le advirtió Remus.

— Draco. Ven acá… —Llamó suavemente el hombre—. Draco te vas a arrepentir si haces alguna estupidez… Baja la varita…

— Que no…

— Retrocede Potter, por la vida de todos los presentes.

— Has lo que te dice Harry. Baja la varita suavemente y vente a donde estamos nosotros… más a mi lado que al de Sirius.

— Que humillante, Dios mío —Desapareció la varita y casi imperceptiblemente se movió hacía el lado de Remus.

— ¡Draco despierta! —Le dijo su padre, ahora que el olor de Potter no estaba tan cerca, era más fácil despertarlo. El rubio movió la cabeza como despertando.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Nada, vámonos.

— Pero.

— Nada. Vamos fuera… —Remus abrazaba a Harry cubriéndole casi todo. Él era el único además de Lucius que podía cubrir la esencia del joven, que era lo que despertaba al veela desbocada de Draco.

— Hay que hablar, y seriamente. Draco podría matarte, aunque luego se muera él ¿Captas eso, no? No dudará en algún momento, en lastimarte o lastimar a aquellos a tú alrededor.

— ¡¿Qué estoy¡¿Esclavizado a Draco Malfoy¡¿Que clase de amor bizarro es este!? —Preguntó muy molesto.

— ¿El señor Potter está bien? —Dijo Severus apareciendo.

— Sí, aparentemente, sólo un poco alterado…

— Si me permiten yo hablaré con él.

— Todo tuyo —Cedió el hombre lobo. Amordazando al animago.

— Potter. Acompáñeme a mi despacho.

— Sólo quiero despertar de esta pesadilla —Dijo dándose contra la pared y bastante fuerte. El hombre lo separó de su objeto de auto injuria. Draco enloquecería si llegaba a ver al _Golden Boy_ herido.

9

— Tome asiento —Harry se sentó con una mano en donde estaba seguro le había salido un chichón, o cuando menos un cardenal. El hombre hizo lo mismo, tomó un poco de aire, y eligió bien sus palabras. El chico y su persona, ya no se llevaban mal, todo había sido enmendado luego de una peligrosa misión en la que el ojiverde casi moría—. Harry, te voy a llamar por tu nombre, porque, la verdad puedo decir que sé por lo que estás pasando. No es ni agradable, ni bonito… pero, tú lo puedes hacer más llevadero.

— Claro…

— Tú, controlas a Draco, quieras o no.

— Profesor ¡Lucius dijo que encontró a su pareja inhibido!

— Eso no tiene nada que ver. Tú eres su pareja…, hace unos momentos no estaba más bajo los alicientes de la poción. Hace cuatro días exactamente que los efectos se diseminaron por completo. Si usted no fuera su pareja, hace horas que lo habría rechazado, como podrá ver, no lo ha hecho.

— Claro que no, peor, ahora me trata como si fuera un objeto de su propiedad —El pocionista sonrió de forma oscura—. Luego de todo lo que me han asustado ¿Planea que confíe en un veela que me puede matar?

— ¿Quién dijo eso?

— ¡Lucius y Sirius me lo han repetido como mantra!

— Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir. Un veela jamás trataría de dañar a su pareja. El no alzará su varita en tu contra, no te golpeará, o esas tonterías. Si tantas personas estamos viendo como sucede la relación es porque, Draco en cualquier momento puede darle un ataque y violarte.

— ¿Perdón? Es decir que… ¿Y me dice que no me lastimará¡Prefiero las amenazas de Sirius!

— Si estamos hablando no es para esto. Tranquilízate, Draco puede caer en la locura siempre y cuando tú rechazo sea tan poderoso que sienta que te está perdiendo.

— Taima¿Malfoy seguirá persiguiéndome hasta que yo le diga que sí, verdad?

— Las veelas sólo tienen una sola pareja¿Lo sabes?

— Profesor, estoy conciente de muchas cosas de las Veelas, fue tema de conversación por mucho tiempo, y Hermione y yo nos ofrecimos en el ED, a investigar. Sé que sólo tienen una pareja, que son celosos a muertes, que tienen un poder que te controla y te doblega, es una feromona que controla tus acciones a cambio de su toque casi sexual, que si la pareja muere, el veela también lo hace y viceversa. Pero, no puedo saber todo lo relacionado porque el tema es casi Tabú…

— ¿Quieres preguntarme algo? —Le preguntón enervando una ceja.

— ¿Algo? Y no salimos de aquí si empiezo.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te da miedo¿Qué de repente ese blanco y negro que veías se matice?

— No.

— Enamorarte de Draco y darte cuenta que el sólo te quiere por su instinto veela, y no me digas que no.

— Posiblemente uno de mis miedos sea ese ¿Para que negarlo? Pero no es eso. A mí no me gusta Malfoy, por Merlín, ni siquiera me gustaban los hombre hasta que me descubrí bailando con uno, fue una revelación un tanto chocante cuando tus tutores deciden sacarte de allí casi a cuestas.

— Estoy siendo politizado, lo sé, pero, podrías darle una oportunidad a Draco ¿Qué puedes perder?

— Profesor.

— ¿Qué?

— Si yo le digo que no creo mucho en el amor…

— Perfectamente predecible…

— Que soy virgen.

— Eso lo saben hasta las hadas del bosque.

— Que he tenido una sola cita en toda mi vida y fue el peor chasco de mi vida…

— Cho Chang —Respondió el hombre. Harry abrió la boca.

— ¿Tienes miedo de ser inexperto¿O no te gusta estar tan inexperto?

— Sólo, no me gusta la idea de tener pareja.

— Todos tienen sus tendencias, el que seas un poco asexual no tiene nada de malo —Y el hombre lo decía así como así. La conversación estaba yéndose por linderos que ni con Ron hablaba—. El destino te atrapó en una encrucijada como siempre hace. Ya tienes que enfrentarla para salir o te quedarás parado allí mismo. Potter¿Dónde está esa parte Slytherin que las mujeres siempre le andan achacando? Pues, maneja a Draco hasta su cumpleaños y luego, déjalo libre. Tú seguirás como eras hasta ahora, porque sé que el pulgoso, ni Lucius, a pesar de que no se llevan muy bien dejará que Draco te ponga una mano encima sin tu consentimiento. Y Él simplemente tendrá que resignarse a vivir.

— No sé si se ha dado cuenta que yo no sirvo para manipular.

— Todo el mundo puede hacerlo.

— ¿Profesor, pensó en alguna vez estudiar derecho?

— No Potter, nunca me gustaron las carreras muggles. Ahora, tiene mucho que pensar. Ya es bastante tarde.

**TBC**


	4. Oráculos

_Capítulo Cuatro: Oráculos. _

Se removió en la cama, perezoso. No quería levantarse luego de la fiesta de noche, cosa que juraba no repetir, o cuando menos no permitir que nadie se le acercara quince metros mientras Malfoy perseguía como poseso su cabeza. Abrazó la almohada mientras sorbía la baba que se le escurría por la comisura de los labios. A la cabeza le vino que Hermione y Ron ya estaban casados…, esa firma que habían dado los declaraba marido y mujer hasta que decidieran introducir los papeles de divorcio. Ya si se querían casar como el sueño de toda mujer, era problema de ellos, pero, estaban enlazados.

Abrió un ojo. ¿Ron casado? Eso sonaba extraño en su mente. Pero, la verdad es que luego de amar su amiga inconscientemente por casi cinco años y luego idolatrarla por el resto, era suficiente prueba como para casarse. Él no comprendía el por qué alguien daría la vida por otra persona… el por qué su madre y su padre se sacrificaron así por él, perder la vida por un ser amado. Que tontería… ¿Qué no pensaron en su futuro¿Qué no pensaron en que en vez de héroes idolatrados, él necesitaba padres vivos? No recuerdos de fotos, gritos en pesadillas, milagrosas apariciones fantasmales, ni retratos hablados…

Movió la cabeza negativamente. El amor era algo demasiado peligroso, demasiado cegador. A fin de cuentas ¿Qué era el amor? No era más que un conglomerado de situaciones creadas por hormonas… si quería sentirse enamorado él prefería atiborrarse de chocolate ¿No era lo mismo?

Se levantó estirándose. No había nadie en la sala común. Era de suponerse. Miró el reloj, eran las dos de la tarde. Recordaba que había estado pensando en un banco, hasta que el amanecer lo hizo dirigirse a su habitación. Ese amanecer había sido espectacular, los tonos casi purpúreos del cielo animaban a pensar con locas pasiones creadas por los románticos. Y luego los dorados tonos del sol arribando mientras le quitaba su terreno a la luna, te devolvían a las esplendorosas eras, casi helenísticas.

Hoy la flojera lo llamaba a rendirle tributo. Vio su escritorio lleno de papeles…, bueno, hoy la madre ocio tendría que esperar, Snape no dudaría en ponerle un cero muy grande en rojo, sino le entregaba el resumen que había mandado el lunes. Entró al baño y se tocó la cara ¿Por qué veía tan bien¡Los lentes! Se suponía que tenían que ser retirados para dormir. Se palpó el bolsillo, se había quedado dormido con todo y ropa, allí estaba el horario, el cual había cambiado. De dos y media a tres, aseo personal. De tres a cuatro, ensayo de pociones, de cuatro a cuatro y media, terminación de las predicciones astrales, de cuatro y media a cuatro y cuarenta, receso temporal… y así. Umm, eso le sería útil en un futuro.

El espejo le devolvió su verde mirar, ahora recordaba que se había auto hechizado para que el cabello no dejara de crecer. Estúpidos hechizos accidentales que cometió cuando era niño, por suerte la peluquera se lo había arreglado en un santiamén, y aún conservaba el corte, por fin no tendría que gastar a cada rato tratando de arreglarse el cabello.

Salió directo al gran comedor, tenía puesto encima lo primero que encontró, como siempre. Un mono azul desgastado y una camisa amarilla de Dudley. Por Dios, que alguien le enseñara a combinar los colores al niño.

Entró a su destino aún bastante somnoliento a pesar de haberse dado una buena ducha con agua fría. Se sentó y un servicio apareció instantáneamente, delante. Retiró con tranquilidad la servilleta roja que envolvía los cubiertos, y luego se sirvió su almuerzo feliz de la vida ¿Qué podía dañar su medio día? Nada podía dañar un día tan corto, era estadísticamente imposible, sólo comer y luego encerrarse en la tranquilidad de sus doseles a terminar satisfactoriamente su tarea. Sip, ese día era perfecto. Se llevó la primera cucharada en la boca.

— ¡Repite eso y será lo último que puedas decir antes de que te arranque la lengua! —Harry tragó más rápido de lo que tenía pensado atragantándose un poco. Esa voz se le hacía conocida…, muy conocida, es más, hasta podría decir que le sobrevino un escalofrío al recordarla, pero, era imposible que fuese Voldemort, además, recientemente, Voldemort era algo que se trataba de tomar con agua y bastante risa. Así que dudaba que fuera esa voz. Su conciencia no podía ser, especialmente porque su conciencia tenía la voz de Hermione o de la señora Weasley cada vez que le recriminaban algo… pero, ahí seguía la condenada voz…

— ¡Malfoy! —Gritó levantándose de golpe—. ¿¡Qué carajos estás tratando de hacer¡Deja a ese niño en paz en este momento! —Se dirigió hacia donde estaba, y le quitó al crío de primer año de las manos. En ese momento llegaron Remus y Lucius cansados. Corrían rápido, o ellos ya estaban viejos para la gracia.

— Devuélveme al crío del demonio acá Potter.

— Corre —Le dijo al niño. Éste muy asustado salió muy rápido del sitio.

— Sobre mi cadáver, Malfoy —Sacó su varita—. Dale pues. ¿Qué estás esperando?

— ¿Alguien te ha dicho el mal gusto que tienes para vestir? —Dijo cambiando radicalmente el tema.

— ¿Perdona Malfoy? —Pidió una repetición de sus palabras mientras guardaba su varita. Que bipolar era el jodido veela.

— Que te vistes horrible.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con mi manera de vestir?

— Dime que no se van a poner a pelear por eso… —Resopló Lucius sin poder creérselo.

— He visto peleas más infantiles, sé que una vez se pelearon en mi clase porque Potter se sentó en el puesto de Draco… que se vayan a pelear esto, no me extrañaría —Explicó el profesor Snape de la nada.

— ¿Deberíamos detenerlos?

— Por supuesto.

— Seño Potter, al menos que quiera tener una detención y una cuantitativa cantidad de puntos menos para Gryffindor, le recomiendo que regrese a su puesto a comer. Señor Malfoy, deje comer en _paz y armonía_ al señor Potter… —Harry hizo lo que se le pedía, y retomó su almuerzo. Sí, su día perfecto, arruinado como siempre por Malfoy.

1

— Lucius, me preocupa el comportamiento anormal que está teniendo Draco hacia su pareja… —Dijo al hombre cuando llegó. El aludido se pasó las manos por la cara mirando a su mujer.

— Sabíamos desde un principio que Draco iba a ser especial, un dolor de cabeza si quieres que sea un poco más cruel. Se está logrando resistir al gen, pero, es tan inestable, que esto podría terminar en desgracia, doy gracias a Merlín porque Potter no se deja amedrentar tan fácil.

— Draco es tan… poco veela… —Dijo sin saber como expresarse.

— Creo que Potter lo tiene un poco trastornado.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que lo vamos a ayudar? Draco tiene hasta su cumpleaños para conquistar a Potter o vivir un mundo de agonías por el resto de su eterna vida… Cielo —Dijo recostándose en su hombro cuando el hombre se sentó en la cama—. ¿Qué ha sucedido con el Dark Lord?

— No lo sé…

— ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere de este pequeño problema?

— No lo sé…

— ¿De cuándo acá, Lucius Malfoy no tiene respuesta a una pregunta?

— Desde que Draco decidió jugar, un juego peligroso…

— No puedes culpar a Draco…, si el que va a salir con más traumas de todo esto es él. ¿Recuerdas cuando te me declaraste? —Preguntó comenzando a dejar un camino de besos en su cuello—. Se podría decir que tú no eras tú… Nuestro hijo no ha cambiado en nada. Sólo tiene esos 'ataques' de vez en cuando.

— Severus habló con Potter y éste cedió aún más. Pero, Draco está comportándose tan fuera de carácter que no sé que pensar.

— Estoy pensando que Harry es quién peor se la va a pasar.

— ¿Ahora te está preocupando él¿Dónde dejaron a Narcisa?

— Digamos que quería tener una familia normal…, y cada vez ese sueño se ve más lejano. Draco no podía haber escogido una linda chica, salir varios años, graduarse, disfrutar de su juventud, casarse, darme nietos, yo feliz criándoles mientras ellos están inmersos en su vida de trabajo… pero no, eligió a un hombre, uno al que tiene una esperanza de vida tan larga como una hoja. Todo lo demás se puede ir por el retrete —Dijo lanzándose en la cama. Esa mujer era perfecta, sus torneadas piernas, sus perfectas caderas, su vientre plano, su piel nívea…

— Narcisa, estás exagerando un poco.

— ¿Te parece que exagero? Aquí estoy de acuerdo con mi primo. Draco decidió trastornarse la vida, y con él arrastró a medio mundo.

— ¿Ahora quién lo culpa?

— Hay que hacerlo reaccionar…

— Bueno, 'Cissy… adelante, yo lo único que puedo hacer por ahora y siempre y cuando Potter no esté cerca es despertarlo del control que le impone el veela… hasta que por fin decidan estar juntos y Draco se vuelva alguien totalmente coherente.

— Me preocupa la vida de mi hijo en manos de un sádico megalómano…

— Narcisa¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener esta conversación?

— No me importa. Draco no va a entrar en sus filas, así lo requiera el Lord mismo ¿Comprendido?

— Primero hagamos que nuestro hijo no se mate por su propia negación, luego de eso, se pensará en lo demás.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no lo haya querido besar aún¿Será que realmente no es su pareja?

— Ya está comprobado, el gen responde a Potter…

— Que complicación… ¿Nosotros fuimos así de problemáticos?

— ¿Qué no oíste Severus decir que yo babeo por ti desde los trece?

— Mi pobre Luci… así que satisfacías tus bajos instintos, con mi imagen… eso no te lo voy a perdonar nunca.

— Oh vamos Cissy…

— ¿En vivo soy mejor¿Verdad, Lucius? —Dijo modulando bastante gutural el nombre. Las dos veelas liberaron sus poderes…

2

— Lunes… he descubierto que no tengo nada contra el lunes… pero hoy, definitivamente no me agrada el prospecto de que sea lunes… —Dijo Harry bañándose. Mientras Ron se afeitaba en el espejo, Seamus se cepillaba, Neville estaba encerrado en el baño, y Dean se había vuelto a quedar dormido en la ducha.

— Yo sí tengo muchos problemas con el lunes —Dijo pasando con cuidado la afeitadora—. ¿Terminaron toda la tarea?

— A poco no… —Dijo saliendo de la ducha en pelotas—. ¿Quién jodidos se llevó mi toalla? —El pelirrojo vio la toalla, en un bordado verde oscuro decía claramente: "Harry J. Potter". Se hizo el estúpido—. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me agarres mis toallas¡Joder Ronald! Dame acá —Dijo arrebatándosela.

— Harry —Dijo Seamus acercándosele—. Necesitas a alguien que te consienta —Dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro—. De vez en cuando. A mí me parece que tu mal humor, es falta de mimos en la cama…

— ¿Puedo saber de que te ríes Weasley?

— ¡Sí¡No todos podemos tener la suerte de estar casados! —Ron se atragantó, ante el comentario de Dean—. Algunos tenemos que sobrevivir con nuestra amiga la mano.

— ¡Hey Dean! —Le detuvo Harry—. Hay un límite, y es Hermione de quién estás hablando…

— Lo siento —Dijo poniéndose la toalla en la cintura.

— ¿Cómo te va con Malfoy? —Preguntó con malicioso interés el irlandés.

— Debes considerar muy poco tu vida, por soltar eso así Seamus…

— Bueno¿Cómo definirías estar constantemente tras las vejaciones de un bipolar? Y Seamus… aléjate, no vaya ser que Malfoy huela esencias de esencias y le de por comenzar a cazar a todo el mundo…

3

— Días Herm.

— Buenos días Harry —Saludó la castaña leyendo el profeta, con una taza de café en la mano derecha. Tenía el cabello enrollado en una peltota sostenido por dos palitos, mientras que algunos cabellos, aún lisos, caían en su cara.

— Ya que lees el horóscopo ¿Qué dice el mío?

— ¿Um? Estaba leyendo la caricatura. No creo en estas estupideces.

— Sólo léelo.

— Veamos. _"Ten cuidado con un joven de ojos grises. Pronto recibirás una gran recompensa, y préstale atención a tu salud, podría decaer"._

— Ahhh¿De ojos grises? —El ojiverde se empezó a reír sin pode resistirlo—. Bueno Hermione, como que las predicciones de hoy son ciertas, cuando menos la primera.

— Harry, hay cuando menos en estos momentos en esta sala, veinte persona con los ojos grises…

— Buenos días —Dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo amaneció la mujer más bonita del mundo?

— Ron, al menos que querías ser burlado por mí y la mitad de la población, ten un poco de dignidad.

— ¡Nah! Estás celoso —Expresó Hermione.

— ¿Celoso¿Yo? Para nada… —Dijo metiéndose otra cucharada de cereal con leche a la boca.

— Bueno, allí está tu predicción de ojos grises —Le fastidió la perfecta.

— Ok, avísame cuando empiece a querer matar gente —Dijo leyendo el periódico el cual le tapaba toda la cara, mientras tenía la cucharilla en la boca—. Eso es lo único que hago por ahora como la 'pareja de un veela'. Protegerlo de que no lo manden a Azkaban.

— Dudo que ataque a alguien si tú no estás en actitud sospechosa.

— Pobre de mí —Dijo dramatizando. Pasó la hoja despreocupado, y volvió a seguir comiendo.

— Yo sólo digo.

— ¿Por qué esta conversación se desvió hacia Malfoy? Lo tengo hasta en la sopa… —Expresó algo molesto.

— Es el tema de conversación actual.

— Que bien que mi nuevo problema "_veelistico_" te parezca un buen tema de conversación, Ron…

— Está tan tranquilo, que asusta.

— Sí, definitivamente prefiero el Harry que berreaba y pataleaba. ¿No te estará gustando todo esto, no?

— Sí Herm ¿No te lo he dicho? Es que tengo tendencias masoquistas… así que estoy disfrutando de lo lindo esta situación —Pasó la hoja de nuevo.

Lunes a primera hora, Cuidados… ¿A quién se le ocurría cometer semejante atropello? Todos los alumnos de séptimo bajaban con cuidado hasta llegar al improvisado salón de clases. Esa era la clase más problemáticas de todas, especialmente por aquello de que estaban Malfoy y Potter.

— Buenos días —Dijo Hagrid sonriéndoles afable como siempre. Todos los miraron con una cara que provocaba mandarlos a todos a dormir otra vez.

— Hoy vamos a hablar sobre los Centauros.

— Genial, que tremendamente divertido… —Masculló Draco de mala leche sentando al lado de su séquito común.

— Y e invitado a un buen amigo. Hola Firenze.

— Hola Hagrid.

— ¿Quién quiere dar la definición de centauro?

— ¿Para qué¿No lo estamos viendo? —Lanzó Malfoy comenzando a in concordar la clase.

— ¿Tan temprano vamos, Malfoy? —Preguntó Harry.

— Silencio, Potter.

— Tranquilo chicos…

— Así que por fin el príncipe de los Veelas decidió aparecer —Dijo el centauro, acercándosele al frívolo humano. Le agarró la cara con su mano de tres dedos y lo observó un rato. Luego volteó a mirar a Harry.

— Potter, tu destino está maldito, definitivamente —El ojiverde le alzó un pulgar en aceptación y muchos Gryffindor se echaron a reír—. Siempre parece que las estrellas no vuelven a reunir constantemente.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir Firenze? —Expresó con tranquilidad.

— Cuida tu espalda, y deja de ser tan confiado, eso podría ser tu clavo tumba.

— Me lo dicen constantemente, vivo en desventuras…

— Da un paso más centauro, y comenzaré a considerar el espacio de mi pareja invadida.

— Bájale Malfoy, no comencemos otra vez —El centauro hizo una reverencia y se alejó del moreno—. No lo puedo creer… ¿Eso acaba de pasar? —Hermione asintió—. Voy a parar a loco, te lo juro… —Le comentó mientras la clase continuaba—. Este amor-odio prácticamente destructivo por el que está pasando va a acabar con mis nervios.

— Pues, tú pareces muy tranquilo.

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer? Mira, hasta Remus está harto de la situación y no llevamos ni una semana.

— Harry —Le llamó Hagrid.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podrías ayudarme?

— Claro —Dijo levantándose, se quitó la túnica, la corbata, e iba a empezar con la camisa, hasta que el semi-gigante lo detuvo.

— Harry, no te quites más nada…

— Ok —Dijo anonadado abrochándose los botones de nuevo. ¿Era su imaginación o el único que no le temía al estúpido príncipe Veela era él? —. ¿Qué hago?

— Sólo ponte aquí… —Dijo marcando el sitio. Era obvio que trataba de evitar el contacto—. Cómo todos saben —Siguió—. Los centauros son bastante ágiles, para la adivinación en general, así que, como Firenze le tiene más confianza a Harry, empezaré con él. Cada uno irá pasando, ya que esta experiencia saldrá en sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S, lo más seguro.

Harry cerró los ojos dejándose guiar por el bosque. Cruzó las manos atrás para evitar que sus poderes se salieran de control.

_Nada sucedía. _

Comenzó a escuchar algo parecido a gemidos en su cabeza… ¿Qué sería? Abrió los ojos y no se encontró con su realidad. En el mundo real, las llamas comenzaron a rodearlo cual era su elemento. Se alzó diez centímetros del piso, y las manos se descruzaron, había abierto los ojos, pero estos no tenían su alma. Muchos hicieron exclamaciones de sorpresa, Draco lo único que hizo fue entrecerrar los ojos.

Dos cuerpos retorciéndose sin pudor en una cama de sábanas tan rojas como la sangre. No era el impuro rojo de los Gryffindor que era más un marrón rojizo, eso era el color de la pasión, la lujuria, la desesperación en busca del amor…

Se colocó de cabeza al piso y miró al centauro, con una sonrisa oscura y ardida en algo desconocido.

— Harry, es suficiente —Le llamó de regreso. El moreno cayó con sus dos manos en el piso e hizo un _Flick Back_, para caer en el piso.

— ¿Yap?

— Gracias por la demostración.

— De nada supongo —Dijo arreglándose los lentes, y arreglándose en general. Se colocó la túnica, y se sentó.

— Eso fue ilustrador. ¿Qué viste? —Preguntó curiosa, mientras veía a su amigo arreglarse la corbata.

— Una ínfima partícula de algún posible futuro.

— ¿Qué viste? —Presionó.

— Unas sábanas rojas —Dijo, echándose a reír de la cara de la castaña.

— ¡Estúpido! —Le espectó pegándole en el brazo. Esto aumentó las risas del moreno. Draco no le podía quitar la vista de encima. Firenze lo había despertado porque alguien había agarrado a Harry de oráculo, y eso iba a ser ultra ofensivo, para su persona. Así que fuego, se dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla, y alzando un poco la cara, en forma altiva.

— ¡He creado un cometa que viaja en la híperealidad! —Gritó uno de los hombres, de repente.

— ¡Mentira! Yo soy la mujer más rica del mundo.

— ¿Dónde he visto esto yo antes?

— _¡Fleur!_ —Dijeron Harry, Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Hey Malfoy! —Le gritó la castaña. Firenze seguía en lo suyo con el alumno actual.

— ¡Al menos que quieras ser violado apaga lo que sea que encendiste! —Terminó el pelirrojo, antes que el ojiverde pudiera decir algo, el aludido despertó de golpe y todos dejaron de decir estupideces.

— No era lo que yo iba a decir, pero, supongo que es igual de efectivo.

— ¿Va a pasar señor Malfoy? —Preguntó tranquilo el centauro.

— Por qué no —Respondió levantándose.

— Usted cruce las manos tras su espalda, como hizo el señor Potter y no las suelte de allí ¿Está claro? —El rubio hizo lo que se le indicaba. Cayó en trance, luego de cerrar los ojos, el canal que había abierto Harry como catalizador no había sido cerrado. Se alzó.

Todo se volvió negro. Lo único que podía ver era oscuridad. Unos gritos de una mujer suplicando. En la realidad, el ojiverde se llevó una mano a la boca, de repente sintió la bilis en su garganta.

Un solitario y andrajoso niño, lloraba sólo sosteniendo un peluche muy gastado, en la total oscuridad de un lugar inhóspito. Otra vez gritos, esta vez mucha gente gritaba y corría como desesperada.

Todo fue muy rápido. Harry se levantó corriendo, y vomitó todo lo que había desayunado, Firenze despertó rápidamente a Draco, Hermione yéndose a socorrer a su hermano junto con Ron.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó la castaña, sin embargo no podía hablar entre arcada y arcada.

— ¡No lo vaya a tocar Señor Malfoy al menos que lo quiera matar! —Le advirtió. El ojiverde levantó sudoroso y mareado. Ron lo sostuvo.

— ¿Estás bien?

— No… Malfoy, no te acerques —Dijo sintiendo otra vez las arcadas.

— ¿Qué no oyes? Que no te acerques Malfoy.

— ¡Que alguien llame urgente a Lucius Malfoy! —Gritó la castaña alejando a Harry lo más que podían de Draco totalmente vedado por el gen veela—. ¡CORRAN¿Puedes correr Harry?

— A penas si sé donde estoy…

— ¡Expelliarmus! —Conjuró Ron. El hechizo fue repelido por el movimiento de la mano del veela—. No le puedo detener.

— ¡Harry está a punto de colapsar! —Fue lo último que pudo oír antes de caer presa de la tan conocida oscuridad…

**TBC**


	5. Conversaciones

_Capítulo cinco: Conversaciones._

Abrió los ojos… otra vez estaba en la enfermería, ni siquiera había tenido su primer partido de Quidditch cuando ya de nuevo estaba postrado en aquel maldito lugar. Se sentía cansado, muy cansado, es como aquellos días en los que utilizaba demasiada magia, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado al cambio brusco en cuanto a la utilización de poder se refería.

Parpadeó tratando de enfocar la vista, caso perdido, sus lentes no lo acompañaban. Volteó la cara con desidia. No había nadie, como siempre, estaba sólo. Se sentó y miró como una vía surcaba su brazo llevando a sus venas sabría Merlín que asquerosa poción. Se palpó, parecía estar en una pieza, eso era bastante bueno, no tenía ningún hueso roto, herida sangrante, o condición displicente que lo hiciera miserable.

¿Qué habría pasado? Lo último que recordaba era a si mismo llorando en la alacena… alzó la vista entrecerrando un poco los ojos, en un segundo esfuerzo de enfocar la vista, tanto la física, como la mental. ¿A dónde había ido a parar ese peluche? No recordaba que hubiese sido destrozado por Dudley… ese trozo de tela había sido su acompañante por mucho tiempo, ese horrible oso de peluche ¿Por qué lo recordaba ahora? Su único amigo cuando ni la luz de la luna se filtraba en aquel cuchitril¿Cuántas lágrimas había derramado¿Cuántos rezos había alzado en honor a muchos dioses implorando que lo sacaran de allí?

Mucha bulla se comenzó a escucharse al otro lado de la puerta de la enfermería. Harry suspiró pegando sus rodillas a su pecho y apoyando su cara en ellas.

— Señor Malfoy, compórtese. Ya le dije que Harry está fuera de peligro. Sólo está descansando. Y cuando yo lo considere prudente podrán entrar a verlo.

Se detuvo en seco… ahora que recordaba, unas sábanas rojas le llegaron a su mente. El destino estaba en su contra definitivamente, él no tenía pensado dejarse tan fácil, no importa quién fuera el acompañante en sus sueños. No Malfoy en su vida, ni otra persona que viniera a ofrecerle el cielo ¿Quién creería en palabras vacías que hablan de paraísos encontrados? Que irónico se había tornado todo aquello.

Alguien entró rompiendo con tacones el silencio del sitio. Muchos de los enfermos salieron tras sus cortinas a ver qué estaba sucediendo…

— Que bueno que ya despertaste —Dijo Madame Pomfrey.

— Eh ¿Puedo preguntar?

— No lo sé, si te sientes bien, dejaré entrar a la horda alocada de gente que está tras las puertas. Un veela y un padrino algo desquiciados… esos han sido los peores. Aunque el 'ataque' como ustedes le llaman, ya pasó. Es impresionante lo rápido que logra controlar al instinto veela Draco, sin su pareja. —Harry bufó por lo bajo ¿Entonces para qué carajos lo necesitaban a él?

— ¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo?

— Dos horas, a lo mucho. ¿Qué sientes?

— Confusión.

— ¿Confusión?

— Sí y mucha, y quisiera esclarecerme, no recuerdo como llegué a este estado.

— Perfecto —Abrió la puerta—. No hagan demasiado escándalo, les recuerdo que esto es una enfermería. Espero que mantenga el orden profesor Dumbledore…

— Ergh… sí, seguro Poppy… —Respondió nada seguro. ¿Controlar a un veela cuando su pareja estaba en estado desconocido, no importaba cuanto rechazo hubiera de por medio? El_Ello_ en estos casos era extremadamente poderoso como para razonar.

— ¿Quién se ofrece a explicarme que sucedió? —Preguntó el moreno antes de que se le echaran encima.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?

— ¿Estaría preguntando si lo recordara?

— Comenzaste a vomitar, Malfoy como siempre siendo de nada de ayuda cayó en trance, te trató de alcanzar, Hermione mandó a llamar a Lucius yo empecé a hechizarlo, pero, todo lo desviaba, jamás había visto una defensa tan perfecta. Herm corría contigo, te desmayaste, y antes que todo fuera peor llego Malfoy padre a solventar la situación —Dijo señalando con el dedo pulgar al hombre—. ¿Tienes idea de que exactamente ocurrió?

— A penas si recuerdo haberle servido de ejemplo a Hagrid —Se cayó de repente. Alguien había tratado de usarlo como oráculo ¿Quién había sido el atrevido? Mira que si había sido Draco, lo mataba.

— ¿Sucede algo, Harry?

— Quiero dormir —Dijo lanzándose de nuevo a la cama. Aún se sentía medio mal.

— Potter —Llamó Lucius—. Sería bueno que Draco y tú conversaran un rato —Se levantó, y se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

— ¿De que tendríamos que hablar? Es obvio que lo que tengo por pareja obligada actualmente, no bastándole con volverme loco, me quiere también matar…

— Yo no te quiero matar, no seas ridículo Potter.

— ¿Y ahora me dices ridículo? Mira… habrá que ser cara-dura, largo de aquí Malfoy... no es como si me tuvieras que cuidar mucho, total, el día de tu cumpleaños ten por seguro que de ser posible me largo al Congo… —Miró a la enfermera—. ¿Madame cuando voy a poder salir de aquí?

— Si te sientes bien como para caminar, ya mismo.

— Me siento lo suficientemente bien, quiero irme de aquí —Dijo en súplica.

— Déjame quitarte la vía que tienes en el brazo, y podrás salir, si te vuelves a sentir mal, sólo quédate tranquilo un rato ¿Está bien?

— Está bien. ¿Mis lentes? Estoy un poco ciego sin ellos.

— Cuando llegaste, llegaste sin ellos.

— Ahh, no recuerdo haberlos perdido.

— Los tengo yo —Dijo Draco soltándose del suave agarre que su padre ejercía sobre sus hombros. Se acercó y se los puso en los ojos. El moreno alzó la vista con el mundo esclareciéndose.

— Gracias Malfoy —Le concedió—. Supongo que ya pasó adivinación y transfiguración ¿No?

— Estás en tú hora libre —Respondió tranquilamente su 'pareja'.

— ¿Y tú, quieres hablar conmigo?

— No, mi padre insiste en que hable contigo.

— ¿Empezamos? —Dijo no queriendo tener a Lucius, Sirius, Severus, Remus y en última instancia cuando ya todo fallaba a Narcisa Malfoy dándole lata para que hablara con el veela—. Soy todo oído y abierto a respuestas también —Se bajó de la cama y bajó la manga de la camisa mientras se abrochaba los botones—. ¿Qué estás esperando? Dentro de una hora tengo que entrar a pociones.

— ¿Sabes algo, pulgoso?

— ¿Qué sucede, teñido?

— A veces tengo que admitir la buena disposición que tiene Potter en este asunto.

— Pues que bueno que te das cuenta de eso. ¿Quieres sugerir algo?

— Sí, sigámoslos…

— Iba a proponer lo mismo.

— ¿Es mi impresión o esos dos se están extralimitando? —Preguntó la enfermera.

— Desde que llegamos a noviembre han estado así de insoportables —Dijo Hermione recostada de Ron—. Por suerte están la señora Malfoy y Remus —Siguió con una sonrisa.

— Pobre de nosotros si esos dos ángeles del cielo no estuvieran con nosotros —Dijo Dumbledore tratando de no pensar en las catástrofes.

1

— ¿De qué quiere exactamente tu padre que hablemos? —Preguntó Harry ya con el uniforme correctamente colocado.

— De… esto.

— Y según tú¿Cómo definirías 'esto'?

— ¿Nuestra situación? Sea cual sea esta o sin tan siquiera existe una situación.

— Nuestra situación, y que exactamente definiríamos cómo: "nuestra situación".

— ¡No lo sé, Potter! No sabes lo mal que me he sentido en estos días. Cada vez que alguien se te acerca lo quiero matar, cada vez que alguien te habla igual, es algo que me va carcomiendo desde adentro, estos 'ataques', como muy lindos ustedes lo comenzaron a llamar, es que ¡yo pierdo mi conciencia¿Genial, no¿Cómo te sentirías si no puedes ser dueños de tus actos? Y mientras estoy en mis cinco sentidos, te odio como no tienes una idea, es más el odio se acrecienta porque ¡si no fuera por ti, esto no estaría pasando!

— La está cagando durísimo —Dijo Sirius escondido, Lucius se daba contra la pared.

— ¿Tengo un hijo que es imbécil¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan testarudo¿No es más fácil ceder a sus instintos y besarlo¡Merlín! —Otros golpes.

— Malfoy —Comenzó Harry. Todos los presentes, invitados y no invitados le prestaron atención—. Entiendo que me odies, perfecto, eso no es nada nuevo, he vivido siete años en la misma situación, sin embargo, el odio no es inversamente proporcional al hecho de que todo lo que te suceda yo tenga la culpa. Mira¿Quién es el veela? **Tú**. Yo estaba muy tranquilo comiendo cuando el profesor Dumbledore muy amablemente me pidió que lo acompañara a su despacho, casi me muero de un infarto cuando vi a tus padres, temiéndome casi lo peor, fui sentado en una silla como si me dirigiera a mi juicio final, y Narcisa Malfoy dice que será sincera y me suelta todo sin nada de tacto. Me dejaron en un predicamento al cual no podía, ni rechazar, ni huir.

Sirius se enteró, llegó, Remus se enteró que Sirius estaba en Hogwarts y salió de volada de sus clases temiéndose que fuera y te matara. Luego de todo lo que sucedió para hacer el cuento largo, corto, un poco hartos de la situación todo el mundo, incluyendo Ron, a su manera, de que aceptara esto. ¿Y te parece que yo tengo la culpa? —Draco estaba a punto de abrir la boca para dejarla así un buen rato.

— Tiene un punto…

— ¿Un punto solamente? Tiene toda la razón…

— Además, tengo un pequeño problema de socialización aquí. Soy el niño-que-vivió, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, todo el mundo quiere conocerme y tocarme como si yo fuera el Mesías que los curará de todos sus males. No sabes como te agradezco esta situación, me has quitado a casi toda la población de encima, especialmente una horda loca de fans, preguntándome que si prefiero comer arroz con cucharilla o con tenedor… ¿Te parece eso razonable, Draquin?

— El sarcasmo se escucha peor en tu boca que en la mía…

— Me tomaré eso como un cumplido de alguien que sólo sabe hablar de esa manera. Respóndeme algo ¿Cómo hago para controlarte, que es lo que tú padre quiere? Y perdóname si te ofende que lo diga de esa manera, pero, si quieres puedo hacerlo, cuando menos hasta el día de tu cumpleaños.

— No puedo creer que vaya a responder esto, por voluntad propia. ¿Qué no lees, Potter? —Eso le sonó demasiado Hermione como para ser verdad.

— Si responde, te beso, Black…

— Atrévete y aquí nos ensartamos a golpes.

— Pues sí, sí leo. ¿Entonces? —Presionó. El rubio miró a la ventana, estaban parados en la mitad de un pasillo desolado, todos los alumnos estaban en clases. Cualquiera que los viera allí se quejaría que ellos siempre tenían demasiadas ventajas con respecto a los demás alumnos.

— Tocándome.

— ¡Merlín¡Merlín! Lo dijo¡Lo dijo! No puedo creerlo.

— Harry no va a entender eso…

— ¿Perdón, Black?

— Bueno, mi ahijadito es algo quedadito y denso en lo que al tema se refiere.

— ¿To… cándote?

— Sí Potter ¿O es que no he sido lo suficientemente claro expresándome?

— _Ammm_¿Podrías ser un poco más específico? —Pidió ya lo gustándole tanto la idea.

— Potter, serás corto de cerebro. Mientras más me toques, más en disminución va a ir los 'ataques'. Cuando se complete la unión yo recuperaré mi sentido común. Seré mucho más específico para no dejar dudas en tu pobre procesamiento. Sexualmente hablando —Harry carraspeó disimuladamente, sintiendo las mejillas arder innecesariamente a su parecer—. ¿Fui lo suficientemente específico?

— Sí… —Respondió—. Demasiado para mi gusto —La última parte se la decidió guardar para si mismo.

— Me parece perfecto. Por supuesto que, en nuestro caso, la unión final no sucederá.

— En su obviedad. Cuándo yo te rechace ¿Qué sucederá?

— No lo sé, no he querido preguntar, no me quiero enterar, tú tampoco ¿Está claro?

— Ajá… Mis toques van a ser como una droga… cada vez vas a querer un poco más, comprenderás que de vez en cuando pueda agarrarte la mano, pero, más de allí, sale fuera de consideración.

— Ni te atrevas a tocarme, en algún momento estoy seguro que perderé mi poco preciado autocontrol y me echaré encima de ti, y no para caerte a golpes precisamente. Así que abstente.

— No comprendo, el toque de Harry le va a calmar los ataques y él va y le dice que no…

— Tengo un hijo idiota, es definitivo… sí, Potter tiene razón, en algún momento Draco deseará más que un simple rose de manos, pero, luego se buscaría otra solución, sin embargo, no veo que vaya a dar su brazo a torcer.

— Esto se nos está saliendo de las manos.

— Lo sé, y no sabes lo frustrante que es, yo he sido educado para tener el control de todo… mi vida estaba fríamente calculada y sin ningún posible error, hasta que me enteré lo del jodido gen.

— ¿Sabes algo? —Preguntó sentándose en el alféizar.

— ¿Qué? —Respondió algo hosco.

— En la vida no puedes tener el control de todo, siempre hay algo que se te va de las manos. Y tal vez si lo aceptaras tal y como viene no te sentirías tan miserable.

— Yo jamás podría proyectar mi futuro contigo.

— ¿Quieres saber un secreto? —Lo miró directamente—. Yo jamás podría proyectar mi vida al lado de otro ser humano —En ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba que, o volaba a pociones o Snape lo castigaría—. Bueno, hasta aquí llegó la conversación —Puso la mano como si estuviera agarrando algo y el bolso con todas sus cosas apareció. Se lo colgó al hombro—. Adiós.

— ¿Y ustedes dos cuanto tiempo más piensan estar escondidos? —Preguntó cabreado sacando a su tío y a su padre de su escondite.

— ¿Tú no tienes también que irte a pociones?

— Sí, pero sólo Potter tiene que llegar ridículamente temprano.

3

Pasó la página del libro siguiendo ausentemente la lectura de Binns. Pociones no había sido del todo mala, especialmente porque Snape estuvo distraído en otras cosas. Aunque, no era que tampoco hubiese tenido mucho tiempo libre, sólo que la clase había sido tolerable. _"y así, pasaron los años, las legiones cayeron, mientras los altos cargos se deshacían en la desesperación de la guerra"_. Así que la única forma de calmar un veela era tocándole… apoyó su frente en su mano alzando el cabello. "_No quedaba nada más que miseria y enfermedad, la rendición venía venirse, los bandos enemigos se abrían paso destrozando todo como fieras plagas_". Eso se estaba complicando demasiado, algún día todo se habría salido tan de control que sólo le quedaría hacerlo para controlar y evitar una tragedia.

Pasó una vista por el salón, todos estaban mal sentados, siguiendo las páginas con demasiada pereza. Volvió a pasar¿Qué haría? De todas formas parecía que terminaría forzado en los brazos de Malfoy, y lo peor es que el veela no tendría ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. La conversación con Snape le vino a su cabeza. Si tal vez tenía un poco de razón al decir que no le gustaba la poca experiencia que tenía en el campo, pero, no era la razón principal como para estar tan preocupado.

Además, nada podía ser más malo que Voldemort, y eso era mucho decir.

Draco miró hacía donde estaba Harry. Siempre se sentaba en primera fila a la derecha mientras él se sentaba en el último puesto a la izquierda. ¿Qué haría cuando perdiera totalmente el control? Cuando ya no escuchara los gritos de su conciencia y se lanzara a quitarle toda su integridad física. Eso era algo que lo tenía de cabeza, no importa cuan profundo fuera su odio hacía él ojiverde, él no era un violador, y no estaba dispuesto a rebajarse a forzarlo a terminar en su cama. Había millones de hombres y mujeres dispuestos a hacérselo fácil y no bastando con eso a disfrutar mucho más…

Que irreal se sentía el hecho de que todo se resumiera en el alto libido que su cuerpo sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de él. ¿Cómo podían decir que un veela amaba, si todo lo que había de por medio, era corporal? En lo poco que había captado semi conciente era la necesidad enferma del cuerpo de su 'pareja'. No entendía, y por más que le daba vueltas a la cabeza, se quedaba rondando en círculos volviendo al mismo inicio.

¿Estaba destinado a sentir toda su vida la misma necesidad¿Por qué cada vez que estaba conciente no sentía nada en especial? Sólo estaba allí, seguía siendo el mismo Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, el _Golden Boy_, el Mesías salvador del mundo mágico. No había nada de diferente. Pero bastaba que alguien se le acercara para padecer de irracionales ataques de celos. A su parte conciente le parecía ridícula la sobreprotección hacía el chico. Era totalmente conciente de que Potter, se podía defender perfectamente… eso lo había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo ya.

Tenía que admitir que tampoco era de los que traicionaba, su concepto de honestidad, estaba demasiado por encima, unido a su casi estúpido altruismo de estar allí y tratar de ayudar y salvar, aunque por hipocresía o costumbre fuera, a todo el mundo, incluyéndole en el paquete. Era obvia la predisposición que traía cada vez que lo necesitaban…, siempre cedía, pocas veces lo había oído quejándose por las cosas que verdaderamente lo necesitaban. Parecía estar acostumbrado, peor aún, se lo había inculcado como un deber, al que no podía fallar.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cuántas sonrisas verdaderas saldrían de los labios de aquel ser humano? Era un reto casi imposible traspasar más allá de las pérfidas sensaciones de tranquilidad, paz y alegría, emitidas. Pues, la verdad que definir quién era más malo, si Potter o él, estaba difícil, cuando menos su persona no pecaba de farsante y decía lo que sentía, con clase, pero, no andaba escondiendo su verdadera cara del mundo. En cambio, su _pareja_, ese sí que era todo un maestro del engaño. ¿Quién se podría esperar un desplante de su parte¡¿Por qué no podía saber que estaba pensando?!

Se carcomía la cabeza ¿Potter había preguntado aquello para ayudarle? Vamos, que se metiera su ayuda por donde mejor le cupiera, a él no le iba a engañar con aquella cara de niño bueno. Regresó a la clase con el semi-gigante, era imposible que ese fuera su hijo, primero y principal, porque… porque era demasiado parecido a… a ¡Potter¡Por Merlín! Tenían que estar de joda (además, él siempre cuidaba como buen Malfoy, no dejar bastardos por allí). Y segundo no importaba en que situación estuviera su persona, él jamás dejaría a su sangre subsistir en esas condiciones. ¿Qué clase de ser humano haría eso?

Harry levantó la cabeza, como despertando del sopor en el que había caído, por haber sentido algo extraño y Draco se dio cuenta… ¿Habría sido su pasado? Era imposible… Potter había sido criado por sus tíos, y si tal vez el pulgoso de Black había estado en Azkaban, estos le habrían dado todo lo que necesitaba y mucho más. Ni envidia, ni quejumbroso estaba, a él no le había faltado nunca ni cariño, ni bienes materiales, talvez, de vez en cuando algo de atención, pero, entendía perfectamente que eso sucediera, sus padres eran personas demasiado influyentes en el mundo y tenían que estar constantemente cumpliendo obligaciones políticas, cuando lo dejaban mucho tiempo abandonado, se lo llevaban al sitio recreativo más hermoso que el dinero pudiera pagar y allí pasaban hasta que tuvieran que sumergirse de nuevo en el trabajo. Pero, eran una familia feliz, dentro de las paredes protectoras de la mansión Malfoy.

Era imposible imaginarse a Harry Potter con una vida diferente a la suya. Sólo un poco dramática por la pérdida temprana de sus padres, pero, nada que sus tíos con una buena dosis manipulación mental de chiquito no se hubiese podido solventar, ya luego podía vivir con la realidad de su pasado… sí, definitivo, ese niño no había sido nadie conocido, posiblemente los canales se cruzaron y vio algo extraño.

El ansiado timbre sonó dando a entender que las clases por ese día habían finalizado. Harry se levantó de su silla y se estiró perezoso. Aún le preocupaba ese fragmento de su pasado torturándole sin tregua, y aquel desgraciado inmundo que lo había utilizado como un burdo canal, para hacer sabría Merlín que atrocidades.

— Que interesante fue esta clase —Dijo Hermione acercándosele, recibiendo miradas incrédulas por parte de casi todo el alumnado.

— Estás loca —Le dijo Ron.

— Pero Ron, es nuestra historia ¿Te imaginas que no supiéramos nada de nuestro pasado¿Nuestras raíces? Sería una catástrofe, además, conociendo nuestro pasado es más fácil arreglar el futuro, tratando de no cometer los mismos errores.

— Sólo tú puedes encontrarle el sentido a esta materia…

— Harry, tú si estás de acuerdo conmigo ¿Verdad?

— Bueno, eh, sí, talvez. Yo lo admito, si tú admites que es aburrida.

— Puedo decir que el profesor no es lo mejor para dar la materia.

— Bueno, entonces, yo en mi defensa diré que soporto la materia. Prefiero cualquier cosa, hasta a Binns que estar en pociones…

— Pero si el Profesor Snape, ya no es tan despreciable.

— Hermione, no estoy dotado para pesar exactamente equis gramos de lo que sea y revolver cada dos minutos de un lado al otro.

— Sí lo estás, sólo que no te has dado tiempo de disfrutarlas…

— Oh Dios —Dijo Ron alejándose—. Está hablando como Snape.

— Cuidado Herm, no quieres divorciarte tan rápido.

— ¡Oh vamos! Hay que mirarle el lado bueno a las cosas —Dijo abrazando a sus dos compinches—. Y las clases son divertidas. Aunque, debo admitir que más divertido es romper las reglas siempre y cuando ustedes dos estén a mi lado —El ojiverde se rió de buena gana.

— Está bien, acabas de convencerme. Historia de la magia es entretenidísima.

— Que bueno, me alegra haber hecho algo por el mundo.

— Draco ¿Vas a venir a cenar esta noche? —Preguntó Pansy. El aludido dejó de ver todo lo que Harry hacía de forma inconsciente para prestarle la atención requerida a la mujer.

— Por supuesto. Sólo voy a mi habitación, tengo que arreglar unas cosas. Me ducho, me cambio de ropa y bajo.

— Perfecto. Blaise.

— ¿Qué sucede preciosa?

— ¿Tienes tiempo para terminar el trabajo de encantamientos que dejó Fliwick? —El joven mago miró su reloj.

— ¿Sólo falta la última pregunta, no?

— Sí, y mirar los errores que posiblemente tenga.

— Está bien, en cinco minutos estoy en la biblioteca. Voy con Draco a Slytherin para dejar mi bolso y te alcanzo.

— Perfecto, nos vemos entonces.

— ¿Vamos Draco?

— Después de ti, Blaise —Salieron en perfecto orden, y no como los revoltosos Gryffindor.

— ¿Cómo te va con Potter?

— Horrible —Dijo comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

— No se podía esperar otra cosa. Deberías intentar buscar otra pareja…

— Blaise, si de mí dependiera, hago a Bullstrode mi pareja con tal de no tener a Potter rondando a cada rato a mi lado.

— No, no… no seas exagerado. Tú **sí **prefieres a Harry Potter en vez de a Millicent y que a Crabbe, o a cualquier esperpento humano, es más, el alivio que sientes en tu interior es inmenso, así que no seas tan desgraciado, además él pobre no es tan feito. Sólo, quítale unas doscientas tallas a su ropa y tendrías a alguien promedio.

— Por qué siento que me estás incitando a que le trate de ver algo bueno a mi _tórrida_ relación con él.

— Porque eres mi amigo, y si es Potter, pues, a Potter nos calaremos. Sólo Pansy no está de acuerdo y eso porque aún tienes la firme creencia de que algún día te casarías con ella. Pero, estamos claro que, tú jamás te casarías con alguien como Pansy Parkinson ¿Verdad?

— Déjame en paz, y no, no me casaría con Pansy.

— ¿Y cómo se está tomando el otro lado las cosas?

— Mejor que los inmiscuidos…

— O sea ¿Qué Black está súper contento con la idea de que su único ahijado-sobrino-no-sé-que-parentesco-loco, hijo de su idolatrado hermano esté con un Malfoy?

— Eh, no precisamente. Pero, el licántropo lo mantiene a raya junto al viejo de Dumbledore.

— Ya veo. La verdad amigo, jamás envidiaría tu vida.

— Que curioso, Theo siempre dice lo mismo.

4

Entró al gran comedor, ya fresco y cambiado de ropa. Sin poder evitarlo y sintiéndose culpable por ese hecho, dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor. Allí estaban todos, incluyendo el objeto de su atención. Todos armando jaleo, y teniendo los uniformes más desastrosos que de costumbre.

Ron se le echó encima a Harry molestándole con algo, trató de registrar algo de su comportamiento anormal, sin embargo, los amigos de Potter, desde que se habían enlazado en matrimonio, a su gen veela no le molestaba el acoso constante al que era sometida su pareja. Parecía que ellos dos se habían ganado su confianza… ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Estaban hablando del Quidditch, la temporada se inauguraría la temporada. Según los rumores, el primer partido iba a ser Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Ese año se estaba tornado demasiado interesante para su gusto. Siguió de largo…, tenía hambre, y ningún niño-que-vivió u otro caso aislado le impedirían cenar…

**TBC**


	6. Cayendo en la locura

**Capítulo VI:** _Cayendo en la locura._

— Hola Sirius.

— Hey Harry ¿Y eso? ¿A qué se debe la razón de tu visita?

— Quiero hablar con Moony ¿está?

— Se está bañando.

— ¿Lo puedo esperar?

— ¡Pero claro que lo puedes esperar! ¡Ven siéntate! —Dijo palmeando el asiento a su lado. Harry se lanzó y luego se acostó en las piernas de su padrino. Tenerlo allí, tan cerca, tan libre, sin miedo a perderlo, era una sensación que al ojiverde le causaba demasiada inseguridad y lo hacía sentirse inestable. Ya no quedaba casi nada de los vestigios del terrible Azkaban… su cabello largo, estaba sedoso, liso, el azabache brillaba. Sus ojos grises derrochaban a su persona amor y compresión—. ¿Has estado comiendo bien? ¿Malfoy no te ha acosado mucho? ¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó de forma algo compulsiva.

— Tranquilo, está todo bajo control. Por ahora. Lo último que oí con respecto al problemático veela es que la etapa de negación se estaba extendiendo mucho. Para mí, mejor. Suficiente se me hace el hecho que pierda el control por estupideces innecesarias.

— ¿Y tú como te sientes en esta situación Harry? Sabes, de vez en cuando es bueno saber como te sientes.

— Normal, ni me va ni me viene, no es una situación que me moleste realmente. Como le digo a Malfoy, le estoy agradecido de quitarme a la mitad de la población de encima. Desde que el principito decidió gritarle a Ginny en medio del gran comedor, que no tenía derecho a tocarme de esa manera, y estar a punto de maldecirla hasta dejarla en la enfermería, todo el mundo tiene algo de miedo en socializar conmigo.

— Eso tampoco es bueno. Tienes que hacerle entender que no lo vas a traicionar.

— Claro, trata de razonar con alguien que antes de poder decir palabra te está lanzando el avada, vamos, he tenido que desarmarlo como unas diez veces en lo que va de semana. No me mires con esa cara, sé que nos estaban escuchando cuando hablamos, aquel día que salí de la enfermería. No tengo pensado tocarlo…

— Hay cachorro…no tengo ni la menor idea e como ayudarte en esto…

— Se me revuelve el estómago de solo pensar que en un de estos días, pueda perder mi integridad por alguien que pierde la cordura con sólo verme.

— Harry, sobre mi cadáver ese idiota te va a hacer algo que no quieres ¿Está bien? Ni Lucius, ni yo vamos a permitir que te suceda nada. Así que, deja de darle tantas vueltas.

— No puedo, ustedes no pueden ser mis sombras… Malfoy puede traspasar las barreras y colarse en mi cuarto con una facilidad que ni te imaginas, ¡Hasta yo lo he hecho!

— Harry tiene razón —Dijo el licántropo recién salido del baño, estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta, y tenía una toalla cubriéndole sus partes nobles mientras que otra reposaba en su cuello, el cabello que normalmente estaba agarrado en una coleta, caía pegándose a su cara, y algunas gotas forajidas se deslizaban por su cuerpo, surcado de cicatrices.

— Hola Remus.

— Hola Harry.

— ¿Tú también piensas así? Que ni Lucius, ni yo podremos proteger a Harry.

— Sirius, es cierto, tú no puedes convertirte en la sombra de Harry, y Draco podría 'atacar', en cualquier momento. ¿Debo recordar que no se necesita una cama para lo que Él le quiere hacer a Harry? —El moreno se atragantó.

— Vamos Remus, no hay que exagerar… no le he dado pie a Malfoy para tal cosa.

— Cachorro, ¿Tú crees que porque no has tocado a Draco o porque éste haya mantenido su respeto hacia ti, no va a pasar nada? Él te desea más allá de toda razón y todo rechazo, es algo innato si quieres, es algo que no puede controlar. En algún momento se volverá como el lobo que hay en mí, y terminará hiriéndose, no sólo eso, sino también a ti, y arrastrando a muchos con ustedes.

— No quiero… —Sentado como estaba se tapó la cara con las manos.

— Entonces, empieza desde poco. Tómale la mano, háblale, no sé…, no lo rechaces, talvez así, no haya que llegar al extremo de: cuando empieces a gritar, llegar y aturdirlo.

— Puedo ser condescendiente con Malfoy, tolero sus ataques de celos, acepto el hecho que pueda pensar que lo voy a traicionar con cualquiera así sea un crío de primer año, pero, hay un límite que están comenzando a traspasar. A mí NO me gusta Draco Malfoy, está bien, posiblemente me atraigan los dos sexos pero definitivamente él sería mi última opción…

— Y comprendemos eso, no importa que tú creas que no lo hacemos, pero, lo más importante es tu seguridad y estabilidad, tanto mental, como física. Es terrible pasar por una violación Harry, y se han visto casos terribles en donde las dos partes terminan suicidándose por las atrocidades cometidas. Lamento ser tan duro, pero, no me gustaría verte en ese estado. ¿Venías a hablar conmigo de esto?

— En realidad no… trato de no comentarlo con nadie, bastante tengo conmigo mismo dándome lata constantemente.

— ¿En que te puedo servir?

— Hay algo que no entiendo y esta noche hay clases en el ED…, quería que me ayudaras…

— Por lo que veo ya se te quitaron las ganas.

— Algo —Dijo entre un gesto que parecía que iba a llorar pero en ves de eso decidió reír.

— Déjame irme a vestir, y luego arreglamos eso… mientras tanto sigue entreteniéndote con el perrito.

— ¡Hey! —Le reclamó Padfoot—. Así que sigue el Ejército de Dumbledore.

— Sí. Aunque la verdad no sé porqué yo sigo como profesor, apesto. Yo no sirvo para enseñar —Dijo riéndose.

— Si _Snappy _puede enseñar, tú puedes enseñar.

— Am, Sirius, no importa que tan mal _nos _caiga Snape, él sabe lo que hace. Que a veces carezca de pedagogía infantil, bueno… pero eso ya es otra cosa. ¿Sabes otra cosa que me ronda en la cabeza?

— Merlín, debería sobrarte con lo de Malfoy.

— Voldemort.

— Ah sí, supongo que es un argumento válido. Estás en todo tu derecho.

— Gracias —Habló irónico—. No ha habido ni señas de él. No he tenido ni un miserable atisbo de donde puede estar o que está planeado. Y el hecho que Lucius Malfoy esté aquí recluido no me deja más tranquilo. Vamos, no lo dejé tan mal en sexto…, Él me dejó mal a mí, que es otra cosa…

— ¿Te preocupa Voldemort o el hecho de que Lucius está aquí? —Dijo sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

— Bueno, las dos cosas.

— Mira Harry. Lucius es una persona traicionera, si quieres que te diga la verdad, él, es el ser más neutro que existe en esta patética guerra, y Voldemort lo sabe. No me extraña que teñido haga lo que se le da la gana. Se conoce a casi todos los ministros del mundo, y a todos los tiene en el bolsillo. Te recuerdo que es más veela, que humano. Sus reglas son otras.

— Siempre se me olvida el hecho de su parte "no humana".

— Por ahora lo que más le importa tanto a Narcisa como a Lucius es su hijo, y créeme, no se irán de aquí hasta que Malfoy deje de tener la mínima posibilidad de morir. Además, cuando mi querida primita dice, misa, él y su hijo van y repiten —Eso hizo sonreír a Harry.

— No están tan mal, ya sonreíste.

— Harry ¿Exactamente que querías saber? —Salió Remus ya vestido con un montón de libros apilados en sus manos.

— ¿Llevar los libros así es seguro?

— Lo hace desde que lo conozco —Le contestó Padfoot.

— Bueno ¿Entonces?

— ¡Ah sí! Lo siento. Jeje… sólo quería saber si era buena idea enseñar la utilización de algunos hechizos —Comenzó sentándose a su lado, mientras que Sirius con la cabeza en el piso y los pies sobre el mueble retomaba su lectura.

1

Harry estaba sentado en una de las mesas de cemento que se encontraban distribuidas, a lo largo de todo el patio de Hogwarts, hacía su tarea tranquilamente, a pesar de que el frío comenzaba a ser una constante en el ambiente. No le apetecía quedarse en su sala común. Se subió un poco más la bufanda tapándose la nariz.

Una sombra se cernió sobre su campo de visión y tuvo que alzar la cara para ver de donde salía la repentina oscuridad, tenía suficiente con que el cielo estuviese nublado.

— ¿Malfoy? —Eso era técnicamente improbable.

— Potter, estoy volviéndome loco… demente, desequilibrado, no tengo nada de sensatez, es decir, ya no sé que hacer —Dijo sentándosele en frente. Parecía que estaba en medio de un ataque nervioso, uno muy horrible, no tenía ni suéter, ni guantes, ni nada que lo protegiera del clima. Sólo temblaba y se revolvía las manos de forma compulsiva. Estaba algo pálido… bueno, muy pálido, sin contar que su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros, y sus ojos estaban comenzando a desorbitarse.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Preguntó preocupado. Dejó el lápiz, preparándose para cualquier cosa. Parecía que colapsaría en cualquier momento.

— Permíteme tocarte —Soltó mortificado, sintiendo como su conciencia se lo achacaba, haciéndole sentir culpable—. No sé, un cabello, lo que sea —Se comenzó a estirar los cabellos y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Harry se levantó rápidamente de la silla, temiéndose que se lastimara de alguna forma grave y con los dientes se quitó el guante de su mano derecha y la puso en su cabeza_ peinándole _un poco. Era impresionante, realmente servía, había dejado de temblar.

— Merlín —Murmuró derrotado Draco—. Moriré.

— Lo siento, Malfoy —Dijo, retirando con calma su mano y volviéndose a colocar el guante. Se devolvió a su asiento y lo miró—. Míralo por el lado bueno, ya no estás temblando como loco.

— Sí Potter, por el lado bueno… ya te veré la cara cuando quiera besarte.

— Creo que para eso tengo mi varita cerca de mí siempre —Le respondió sonriente.

— ¿Cómo puedes sonreír pasando por algo así?

— Me parece que es mejor que estar como una nubecita gris dañándole el día a todo el mundo —Le contestó volviendo a su divertido trabajo de Adivinación, acerca de las secuelas peligrosa que dejaban las buenas noticias en la lectura de los rictus del a cara.

— Me lo voy a sacar de adentro. Escucha bien porque no te lo voy a repetir. Dispensa cualquier cosa que te haga sin conciencia, YO no soy ningún tipo de violador pervertido, ni mucho menos un sadista que anda lastimando gente…

— Eso ya lo sé… —Reconoció suavemente. Dejando de escribir.

— Así que, si algún día llego a tratar de sobrepasarme contigo, patéame, maldíceme o mátame, pero, no te dejes.

— ¿Aunque después me odies el doble de lo que lo haces ahora?

— A pesar de eso…

— Tentadora la idea —Dijo en broma—. Quita esa cara. No te sorprendas de lo que voy a decir, lo hago porque esto está afectando a mi familia y a mí directamente, pero, dame un poco más de tiempo y encontraré una solución a esta penosa situación.

— ¿Y que crees poder hacer? Si lo único que me calma eres tú —Soltó molesto consigo mismo.

— Lo peor es que no puedo culparte, yo también me sentiría molesto. No sé, ya veré, algo se me tiene que ocurrir, ¿Te han dado estos ataques otras veces?

— Todos lo he podido controlar.

— Menos éste…

— Sí, menos este…

— No me gusta la idea que te vuelvas dependiente de mí.

— Potter, al que peor le cae la idea es sólo a mí.

— Por lo que veo, eres capaz de encontrarme con la misma facilidad con la que lo hacen Ron y Hermione, hasta más rápido —Comentó tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto con bromas sanas. Sin embargo, sólo conseguían hundir más al rubio.

— Sólo seguí tu estúpida esencia, sólo dejé que mis pies caminaran por mí, estaba por darme contra la pared hasta abrirme la cabeza en dos…

— Creo que así es como puedes morir… esa es la razón por la que tus papás están aquí, tú negación, está llevándote a matarte ya que tu parte veela se empeña en estar junto a mí, pero Draco Malfoy no lo desea, mientras tú sigas siendo más fuerte que el gen, no se colapsará… si no, en un descuido podrías…

— Perder la vida… lo he pensado, mis padres no me quieren hablar del tema, dicen que sale fuera de consideración. Es casi imposible, que me preocupe más por lo que te podía hacer, que en tratara de acabar con mi vida.

— Allí está el punto de divergencia, si llegas a perder el control, sólo vendrías directo a mí y sin preguntar. Si yo te rechazo o hago algún mal movimiento, entonces, también está en peligro. Esto me gusta cada vez menos… —Se quitó los lentes y se masajeó el tabique.

— Potter —Soltó casi amenazante—. No importa que tan en peligro esté mi vida, tú no me permites ponerte un dedo encima, ¿Ok?

— Malfoy… en ese momento tendré una buena dosis de adrenalina recorriéndome las venas y tus poderes nublándome la razón, no me presiones…

— Demonios —Bramó alterado. Harry botó—. Lo siento —Se disculpó, mirando el cielo tratando de calmarse. No podía hacer nada contra él, ni blasfemar, ni culpar, ni nada de nada… ¡Y eso era lo que más le jodía! Potter lo estaba tratando de ayudar, no dudó en tocarlo a sapiencias que eso podía terminar peor.

— Ehh, ¿Seguro estás bien? Puedo llamar a tu papá o a Madame Pomfrey…

— Estoy todo lo bien que puedo estar dentro de la situación.

— Estamos hablando de esencia… confundir a un veela, debe haber una forma de confundir. ¿Tú sientes algo por mí estando normal?

— No… y créeme, llevo dándole vueltas a eso desde que me enteré que te dijeron. No siento nada, en estos momentos estoy como he estado en todos los seis años pasado —Harry se levantó bajo la mirada curiosa de Draco, se llevó los dos dedos índices a la boca y silbó. Alguien se detuvo y el ojiverde lo llamó.

— Hey Harry ¿Cómo vas? —Dijo un joven de cabellos castaños.

— Potter, ¿Qué demonios estás tratando de hacer?

— Es al único Slytherin que le tengo confianza.

— Me halagas Harry.

— Jaja, muy gracioso.

— ¿Y? ¿Para qué soy bueno?

— Abrázame.

— ¿Perdón? —Dijeron los dos al unísono.

— Abrázame, que se vea lo bastante depravado como para que alguien piense mal…

— Harry, Malfoy está a tu lado, no sé si lo habías notado —El moreno sacó su varita y la puso en su mano.

— Has lo que te digo. Por favor.

— Amm, ¿Estás seguro?

— Lo haría yo, pero, el chiste es que sea al revés…

— Con tu permiso.

— Depravado…

— Dios mío, soy hombre muerto.

— No mientras yo tenga el suficiente poder como para evitarlo. ¿Qué siente Malfoy?

— Esta situación me parece hilarante.

— Abrázame…

— Ok, aquí voy —El chico se acercó y rodeó con sus brazos al ojiverde.

— ¿Malfoy?

— No siento nada… —Dijo sorprendido de si mismo.

— Y lo peor es que pareces sorprendido, que de lo peor.

— ¿Ya está bien?

— Supongo —Sentía el corazón del chico palpitar demasiado rápido y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

— ¿Aún sigo vivo?

— Claro —Dijo desapareciendo la varita—. ¿Esto es selectivo?

— ¿Te parece selectivo cuando traté de matar a treinta personas hace algunos días?

— ¿Cómo explicas esto? —Preguntó cruzando sus brazos, y haciendo un leve quiebre en sus caderas.

— Tal vez es porque sé tus intenciones y no hay ningún peligro.

— Eso tiene coherencia —Concedió el chico tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

— Y me he dado cuenta que con Granger y Weasley es la misma situación.

— ¿De matarlos o de que no te causa nada?

— Que no me causa nada.

— Te voy a ser una pregunta muy indiscreta, Carlos… ¿Puedo? —Preguntó con cuidado.

— Ergh… bueno, supongo ¿Qué tan indiscreta?

— ¿Estás enamorado?

— Ah, pues, sí.

— ¿Eres correspondido?

— Ajá… Por qué sé que no me gustará la otra pregunta.

— ¿Has tenido relaciones con esa persona? —Inquirió algo cohibido, el chico se sonrojó, y asintió.

— Harry ¿Puedo irme? —Preguntó muy incómodo.

— Lo siento por haberte utilizado así —Dijo inclinándose un poco con una sonrisa circunstancial.

— No importa —Dijo soltándose un poco la corbata. Harry Potter siempre lo pondría nervioso—. Nos vemos otro día.

— Seguro… adiós… —Cuando el chico se fue—. Ya van dos casos iguales… Ron y Hermione están unidos en todos los sentidos que se le puedan dar. ¿Es posible que puedas diferenciar?

— No lo sé. Y no quiero averiguarlo. Además, tiene que ir por allí, cuando Granger te besó ese día, si respondí como suelo hacerlo.

— Que complicado —Se dejó caer en el asiento.

— Hey compañero.

— Hola Ron…

— ¿Malfoy?

— Eh… tranquilo Ron. Estamos en son de paz.

— ¿Ustedes? ¿En son de paz? Si tú lo dices… ¿Qué pasó para que hayan llegado a tal tregua?

— Malfoy ha comenzando a enloquecer.

— A mí me parece muy normal.

— No lo viste hace media hora.

— ¿Y esa locura es por?

— Porque, literalmente, necesita tocarme.

— Me arrepiento de haber preguntado. No quiero saber más. ¿Has visto a Hermione?

— Pues, antes de llegar aquí estaba hablando de yo-no-sé-que-cosa con las gemelas Patil y Lavender. Y si es un chisme tan bueno como sólo las Patil lo pueden esparcir, me imagino que aún estarán con lo mismo.

— ¿Qué chisme? —Preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

— ¿Te parece que soy ese tipo de personas o mujer?

— Am, no.

— Bien, no tengo ni la menor idea. Capaz y fue algo que salió en el corazón de brujas, quizá Viktor se haya conseguido novia o que algún cantante famoso se rompió una pierna, y _¡Oh pobrecito! ¿Estará bien?_ —Dijo agudizando la voz—. Si es chisme interno, ya nos enteraremos.

— ¿Debo recordarte que el noventa y cinco por ciento de los chismes que ruedan por Hogwarts, son acerca de ti?

— Gracias Ron, estás siendo de mucha ayuda.

— Bueno parejita —Dijo levantándose y pellizcándole una mejilla a Harry—. Los dejo, tengo que encontrar a Hermione antes que mi mamá quiera mi cabeza. Nos vemos.

— ¿Cómo nos acaba de llamar Weasley?

— ¿Ah? —Mirada fulminante—. Ah… lo siento, estoy curado, llevan harto de tiempo molestándome con eso. Lo empezaron los gemelos…

— ¿Todos los Weasley lo saben?

— No estoy seguro. Pero, debo decir que Ginny es un poco bocaza.

— ¿Y ahora me lo dices?

— ¿De qué te preocupas? Esto es una situación temporal, demasiado temporal —Harry vio el reloj y ya estaba por empezar la cena. Se dio cuenta que ya estaba empezando a oscurecer. Comenzó a recoger todo sin premura. Draco también vio su reloj.

— Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de la hora.

— Estamos iguales. ¿Vas a ir a cenar? ¿Por qué pregunté eso? Olvida lo que acabo de decir.

— Está bien Potter… sí, sí voy a ir a cenar.

— Am, genial, nos vemos otro día, supongo…

2

Hermione estaba acostada en la cama de Ron, con la cara enterrada en la almohada. Harry leía tranquilamente al lado en la suya propia, Seamus estaba perdiendo miserablemente en ajedrez contra el pelirrojo. Neville dormía la cuarta siesta ya, y Dean veía el juego, picándose la nariz, muy aburrido.

— Joder ya Ron ¡Déjame ganar! —Todos voltearon al ver al desesperado irlandés. El cual en esos momentos le lanzaba un peón; que le maldecía, directo a la cabeza de Ron, un poco frustrado, dando en el blanco.

— Desiste Seamus, no le vas a ganar a Ron —Le desalentó Harry.

— Maldito viernes en la noche, que aburrición —Dijo la prefecta volviéndose a hundir en la almohada.

— ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea divertida?

— Sí, recolectamos más gente y nos lanzamos por la torre de astronomía a ver quién sobrevive —Lanzó la única mujer algo ahogada por la almohada.

— Hermione, el hecho que no tengas tarea que hacer, no significa que tengamos que ir a suicidarnos.

— Si nos suicidáramos no tendrías que preocuparte más por Malfoy.

— En estos días he recibido ofertas muy tentadoras y todas las he tenido que rechazar.

— Pobre de nuestro perfecto niño-que-vivió.

— Cuidado Seamus, que te echa a Malfoy —Dijo Dean.

— Muy gracioso, Dean —Le dijo lanzándole una almohada—. ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hablar de él? Me he pasado unas horas evitándolo de forma efectiva y ustedes me lo sacan a cada rato.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —Preguntó suspicaz sentándose y mirando al chico el cual seguía leyendo.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Harry… no me mientas —El moreno se impulsó con las manos y se sentó.

— Malfoy realmente se está volviendo loco, Herm… —La miró culpable—. Yo lo estoy volviendo loco ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Sí, es un hijo de puta, lo sé, pero, simplemente, por mi culpa, está perdiendo todos los días un poco más la razón. Yo no puedo con esto.

— Haces lo mejor que puedes —Dijo abrazándole.

— Velo por el lado bueno, si se muere, no te molestará más —Dijo Seamus en clara broma, el trío de oro lo miró malamente—. ¿Qué?

— Cállate Seamus. El imbécil de Malfoy tiene reales posibilidades de morir… —Le regañó Ron.

— A… yo, yo lo siento Harry, no sabía… yo, perdón.

— No importa —Susurró buscando protección en los brazos de Hermione, la cual lo abrazó más fuerte.

— ¿Quieres que hagamos algo por ti?

— Quítenme la responsabilidad de mis hombros, no estoy listo para matar a otro ser humano…

— ¿Hay alguna manera para evitar que Malfoy se autodestruya? —Preguntó Seamus.

— Sí, primero y principal, tendría que dejar de negar a Harry, y luego Harry permitirle que, tú sabes… —Dijo incómoda.

— Ahh… am… esto, ¿Fuera de consideración? —Lanzó a la buena de Dios.

— Exacto —Respondió Ron—. Malfoy sólo busca a Harry cuando el gen se lo pide, del resto, es el mismo cabrón de siempre.

— ¿Y por qué no sólo lo rebota?

— Eso estamos esperando… mientras tanto, tenemos que evitar que no se mate.

— ¿Esperando qué?

— Se suponía que Draco Malfoy debería estar cortejando a Harry, es decir, tratando de enamorarlo, tiene hasta el día de su cumpleaños para lograrlo. Sino lo hace, Harry podrá decir sí quiere seguir siendo la pareja de Malfoy o romper la unión que hasta ahora se ha ido creando.

— ¿Por qué hasta su cumpleaños?

— No lo sabemos, pero, suponemos que es por poner un límite… en todo caso que se requiriera más tiempo, se prorrogaría… en teoría.

— Ya dejen de hablar de eso —Gimió el ojiverde.

— Tranquilo Harry, síguelo como lo has seguido hasta ahora… sólo faltan dos meses.

— Que consuelo —Masculló…

**TBC**


	7. De angustias, cucharillas y aceptaciones

**Capítulo Siete:** _De angustias, cucharillas y aceptaciones._

Harry tenía la escoba al hombro. ¡Que capitán se gastaban ahora! Prefería mil veces a Oliver… estaba casi sediento, ¿Doscientas vueltas al campo de Quidditch? ¿A qué desquiciado ordenaría tal cosa? Cabe acotar que todos los que duraron hasta la vuelta cien, estaban en el estado del _Golden Boy_, calado hasta los huesos, con las piernas temblando, y con un montón de tarea por hacer.

Entró al vestidor, y allí estaba Ron en el piso.

— Voy a morir —Comenzó a exagerar Ron.

— Cállate Ron… no seas exagerado.

— Noooo —Se arrastró y se le colgó a las piernas de su amigo—. No debiste haber rechazado el puesto de capitán.

— Ron, no puedo… moverme —Apuntó tratando de desembarazarse de su amigo, mientras se quitaba la camisa.

— Moriremoooooos…

— Aparta, aparta…

1

— Alguien me puede explicar ¿Cómo fue exactamente que se dañaron las duchas de Slytherin? TODAS… —Preguntó Draco de mal humor, junto con mucha gente.

— Los elfos estaban haciendo mantenimiento y parece que jodieron algo…

— Que mierda —Dijo Theodore abriendo de mala gana el vestidor del campo de Quidditch. Se detuvieron al escuchar que adentro estaban armando jaleo.

— ¡Es hora de ahogar a Ronnie! —Gritó uno de los presentes.

— ¡Noooo! ¡Harry! ¡Sálvame! ¡Noorrrgghfuuuu!

— Chicos —Dijo el moreno en bóxer yéndoles a quitar al pelirrojo—. Dejen de joder a Ron, que si no, no me puedo terminar de bañar.

— _Awww_, la fraternalidad —Dijo Seamus el cual siempre los acompañaba a entrenar para mantenerse en forma, pero, esta vez le había agarrado miedo al asunto.

— ¡Silencio Finningan! —Espectó Ron lanzándole la toalla.

— ¡Oye! ¡Esa es mi toalla! —Se quejó el ojiverde—. ¡Dámela Seamus!

— ¡Allí va! —Se la había tirado a uno de los golpeadores, pero este falló en atraparla, por que llegó más lejos de lo debido. El buscador salió corriendo más rápido que el golpeador y la atrapó.

— ¡Ja! Lento —Le dijo pisándole, ya que había resbalado. Miró hacia la puerta, donde había espectadores no solicitados.

— ¡Slytherins a la vista! ¡Varitas fuera! —Gritó el irlandés. Al ver la cara de todos agregó—. ¡Esas no! ¡Las otras! ¡Mal pensados! ¡Sucios! ¡Pervertidos! ¡Depravados!

— Cállate Seamus —Chilló Harry rojito.

— _Awww_, Harrito… ¿Estamos pervirtiendo tu virginal mente? —Preguntó.

— Oh, no. ¡Harry! ¡Sal de aquí! —Dijo Ron, levantándose prontamente, agarró la primera capa que encontró y se la lanzó. Todos cayeron en que Draco estaba siendo sostenido a duras penas por Zabini.

— ¡Rápido Weasley! No creo que lo pueda sostener mucho más.

Estaban bloqueando la salida, es más, Malfoy era el más próximo a ella. Agarró a Harry por el brazo, mientras que Nott se unía a ayudar a Blaise.

— ¡Aquí! —Dijo Seamus señalando los vestidores—. Mételo aquí —Lo lanzaron al vestidor—. Harry, es hora de que uses tu escudo más poderoso, no creo que ni todos los que estemos aquí podamos con Malfoy.

— ¡Leandro! —Gritó Ron—. ¡Pásame la ropa de Harry! —El veela se había soltado, y había comenzado a emitir pulsaciones que estaban comenzando a afectar la ingle de muchos. El bateador hizo lo que se le pedía, y la lanzó. El pelirrojo hizo lo mismo—. ¡Cuando estés vestido rompe la pared!

— No puedo romper las paredes —Dijo, fue lo primero que intentó, prefería que lo vieran desnudo a terminar en la cama de Malfoy—. Están mágicamente protegidas —Ron jadeó. Estaba comenzando a excitarse, muchos de los Slytherin habían salido de allí, al sentirlo. ¡A buena hora!

La puerta estaba comenzando a ser forzada. Ron había sido acorralado por Seamus.

— ¡Hey! Despierta estúpido ¡Es Malfoy! —Dijo tapándole la boca para evitar que lo besara. ¿Qué era él y Harry los únicos que no estaban tan afectados? Miró a los bateadores (que como dato curioso también eran gemelos), besándose en el piso.

— ¡Ron!

— ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

— No me siento muy bien —Dijo con una mano en la boca y con la otra sostenía el conjuro que lo separaba de Malfoy.

— ¡Seamus! ¡Déjame que tengo que ir por Harry! ¡Seamus! —Pero el joven estaba bajo el control del veela. El irlandés se introdujo una rodilla en la entrepierna del pelirrojo, y le lamió la mano, en un acto reflejo quitó la mano, pero rápidamente colocó la otra, estaba peligrosamente cerca—. ¡Si Hermione se quiere divorciar de mí después de esta, te mato! —Chilló comenzando a desesperarse.

Harry soltó la varita y Draco por fin pasó. El ojiverde no se podía quitar la mano de la boca, las nauseas eran demasiado potentes, el poder del veela lo estaba sofocando ¿Por qué le sucedía eso? No comprendía, en vez de estar vomitando tendría que tener a su _amiguito_ declamando atención… pero no… ¿sería por aquello? Ese pensamiento lo hizo descuidarse. Por suerte, teóricamente, estaba completamente vestido. Los ojos grises brillaban sobre lubricados, tenía la boca semiabierta. Jaló al Golden Boy fuera de su escondite y lo pegó en la división del cubículo, algo fuerte. El moreno gimió al sentir como una bisagra se le clavaba en la espalda.

— Despierta —Dijo golpeándole en el pecho no tan duro, como para lastimarlo—. ¡Malfoy despierta! ¡Malfoy! ¡Joder! ¡Para! ¡Deten…! —Atrapó sus labios logrando acallar a su presa. Este gemía tratando de zafarse, no importaba cuan fuerte pataleara o golpeara, su fuerza no parecía ni tocarle. Cuando el rubio medio dejó su boca agarró una bocanada de aire el cual no llegaba a sus pulmones, jadeó.

— No puedo creer que lo esté besando —Dijo Ron consternado, su cerebro se había paralizado por completo. Lo único que hacía era sostener a Seamus, el cuál de repente parecía tener demasiada fuerza—. Esto es una horrible pesadilla. —Movió la cabeza negativamente—. ¡Dale una patada en la entrepierna Harry! ¡No es muy digno pero es mejor que como puedes terminar!

— Ha, ha Harry —Negó, rompiendo el beso, aún muy cerca de sus cara. Sin embargo, había caído en shock, sentía la mano fría del joven veela colarse por la camisa mal abotonada. Eso no podía estar pasando… sus labios fueron profanados otra vez pero más suave, delicadamente. El niño-que-vivió cerró los ojos, sintiéndose traicionado, dolorido, ultrajado… se dejó resbalar por la pared llevándose al rubio con él, mientras ya se encontraban sin camisa. El deseo de Draco lo estaba matando, en toda la literalidad de la palabra. Era como un rechazo total a su cuerpo, la incompatibilidad total de su magia, una situación incontenible.

Las manos de Draco estaban demasiado frías. Era lo único que podía pensar. Gimió sintiéndose en desagrado consigo mismo, y lo peor es que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar. Cerró los ojos y optó por devolverle el beso a Malfoy. Talvez así, el veela vería que no lo iba a dejar por los momentos, y que no le estaba rechazando (del todo). Pero cuando iba a hacerlo, sintió que alguien le quitaba a Malfoy de encima.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Ron? —Se quitó la mano que lo amordazaba—. ¿Qué carajos? —Al verse liberado fue corriendo a donde estaba Harry.

— Tranquilo Draco —Lucius lo tenía bien sujeto. En ese momento llegaron Sirius y Remus, acompañados de un Slytherin—. ¡Black! ¡Atúrdelo con tu mejor hechizo! —Al ver que no podía controlarlo, había llegado considerablemente muy lejos con el ojiverde.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó fuera de base, mirando el estado de Harry. Remus sacó la varita, y grito _¡Extundo!_ Draco se desmayó en brazos de su padre.

— Harry, háblame… ¡Harry! —Le gritó moviéndole. El aludido solo miraba nada en particular con las lágrimas quemándole los ojos.

— Weasley, llévalo al lavamanos y métele el dedo hasta que vomite la bilis. Jamás había sentido tal poder liberado, era capaz de llevar a la inconciencia a Potter, y dejarlo allí hasta sabría Merlín cuando.

El pelirrojo levantó a Harry con la ayuda de Sirius, y lo introdujeron en uno de los cubículos. Sirius lo arrodilló, sin soltarlo. Ron llegó el dedo lo más profundo que pudo en la garganta de su amigo, y movió un poco la campanilla. Sacó el dedo y éste comenzó a vomitar…

2

— Merlín ¿Qué sucedió? —Dijo la enfermera al ver a Harry pálido en brazos de Sirius. Lucius esposado a su hijo, Remus con la varita para atacar en cualquier momento, y Ron mal vestido.

— Problemas con el veela —Explicó Sirius.

— ¿Le hizo algo a Harry?

— Eh, casi. Sólo sacó de volada a todos sus compañeros e hizo que Seamus atacara sexualmente a Ron, para evitar que alguien ayudara a Harry.

— Merlín ¿Cómo es posible que no me acuerde de nada de esto? —Pensaba abatido el ojigris.

— ¡Tú y tu estúpido veela me tienen hasta la coronilla, Malfoy! —Increpó Ron perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡No sólo haces llorar y sufrir miserablemente a Harry! ¡Sino que ahora también lo quieres violar! ¿¡Qué clase de monstruo eres!?

— Déjalo Ron —Musitó casi sin modular. No tenía muchas fuerzas, no sabía como se las había ingeniado, pero, el rubio había drenado casi todo su poder.

— ¡¿Qué lo deje?! ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡Otra vez estaba a punto de matarte y tú me dices que lo deje! ¡SI NO LE HE CAÍDO A GOLPES ES POR TI! ¡POR TI! ¿¡ME OYES!? ¡POR TI! —El acusado miró al piso, ya sería demasiada desfachatez de su parte reclamarle algo a la comadreja. Era cierto, se había extralimitado. Bueno, su maldita parte veela se había extralimitado.

— Baje la voz señor Weasley —Le pidió con calma la enfermera. Harry se bajó de los brazos de Sirius sin dejarlo protestar, y lo sostuvo, por los hombros sin verle a la cara.

— Ya Ron… ¿Qué vas a lograr con matarlo? —Preguntó comenzando a llorar—. No es fácil, pero, hay que entender que es su parte veela que lo domina.

— ¡No puedo con tu maldita comprensión! ¡Piensa en ti mismo por una vez! —Le regañó en un intento cruel de bajarlo a la realidad—. ¡Mira como estás! ¡Llorando! ¡Llorando por el Maldito Hurón de Malfoy! No se merece ni una pizca de tu preocupación… ¡Nada! ¡Ni siquiera tu odio! —Harry se deslizó por la pared, con las manos en los oídos. Draco sintió que un líquido corría por su mejilla, sus dedos se movilizaron y atraparon una lágrima que escapaba fugitiva de sus ojos. Lucius lo miró suspirando. Sabía que eso iba a terminar en algo parecido.

— Que asco —Dijo el veela quitándose las lágrimas con la voz cortada por el llanto contenido—. Ya no quiero vivir —Los sentimientos de su pareja le llegaban con demasiada lucidez y transparencia. Su verdadera preocupación, su silenciosa aceptación, la tenue amistad a la que quería llegar si le era permitido. Supo que Harry casi inconscientemente, estaba dando todo lo mejor de si para hacer la situación llevadera, lograr una adaptación menos traumática. Se sentía muy mal, cualquier gana de existencia se estaba esfumando, y no encontraba recavar la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarse a aquella persona que había lastimado tanto.

— Harry, levántate cielo —Le casi susurró el licántropo, tratando de calmar el llanto desgarrador que era ahogado por sus rodillas y estómago. Lo jaló suavemente—. No tiene porque terminar mal… —Le limpió las lágrimas—. Harry no está ofendido, ni mucho menos… tal vez sólo choqueado… Draco está arrepentido, estoy conciente de que cada vez que ellos dos hablan, le deja muy en claro, que por voluntad propia nunca lo lastimaría —Ron abrió la boca al escucharlo—. Sé también que se ha disculpado mucho antes de que sucediera algo. Ron, tienes que comprender que muchas de estas cosas se nos van de las manos. ¿Quieres decirle algo a Draco, cachorro? Está bien, no creo que haya otra cosa traumática esta noche.

El pelirrojo recayó en el hecho que Malfoy también estaba llorando. No hacía escándalo como Harry, pero, las lágrimas caían traicioneras sin retenciones, ni siquiera se había refugiado en su padre, sino que, como castigo parecía haber decidido sufrir su pena solo. "Su pareja"… llegó a la cabeza de éste: "Vamos Ron, Malfoy o Veela Malfoy, jamás le haría algo a Harry, es imposible; ellos sólo quieren lo mejor para su pareja. Saben cuando están tristes, alegres, cuando tienen ganas de hablar, cuando no…" recordó que todo eso se lo había dicho Hermione una noche. "Es más, son los mejores consoladores que existen, su tacto en el amor es lo más perfecto de este mundo. Pero, pierden la razón, algunas veces, especialmente en este caso. Su pareja es capaz de enloquecerles…, imagínate que no puedes obviar un deseo muy fuerte de poseerme, tan fuerte, que es doloroso, y no puedas hacerme nada, ni besarme, ni tocarme, ni _poseerme_. En algún momento aunque no quisiéramos, cedemos… ningún ser está hecho para soportar mucho tiempo el dolor, Ron…"

El dolor… si era tan doloroso como todo el mundo clamaba, entonces él estaba equivocado, no pecaría de hablador diciendo que él hubiese resistido mucho más de lo que hasta ahora había aguantado Malfoy… no poder estar libremente con la persona que amas con locura ¿Eh? Sí, el también enloquecería y buscaría alguna loca excusa para estar con él… luego podía alegar demencia temporal…

— Lo siento, Malfoy —Dijo el ojiazul. Todo el mundo lo miró, incluido Harry, el cual paró de llorar para escuchar mejor que decía su amigo, sin soltarse de la camisa de Remus. Parecía un niño, y se veía hasta ridículo, pero, no tenía pensando soltarse—. Está bien, sí, soy algo boca floja y muy impulsivo, no debí haber dicho eso, pero entiende que no eres tú, que no sientes nada por Harry, quién lo ve la mayoría del tiempo destrozado, por una situación que no debió ser. Sólo discúlpate ¿Ok?

El menor de los Malfoy miró a su padre. Las esposas desaparecieron… él tenía confianza en su hijo, lo había criado, y tenía mucho de si mismo. Ya había aprendido la lección, un Malfoy sólo necesita una vez y jamás volvería a tropezar con la misma piedra.

— Potter. Lo siento, he sido un maldito imbécil… —Remus lo separó de si poniéndolo delante, sin soltarle los hombros para que no volviera a sentir desprotección. El ojiverde estaba encogido, tratando de alejarse con las manos muy cerca de la boca—. No comprendía el valor de tu persona en mi vida —Se inclino con una mano en el pecho—. De verdad estoy gravemente arrepentido —Harry se sonrojó furiosamente, retrocedió un paso, pero el licano divertido no se lo permitió—. Hay una ley entre nosotros que te permite obligarme a hacer lo que desees, hasta que mi deuda por lastimarte esté saldada —El ojiverde abría y cerraba la boca sin poder decir nada. Eso había sido aún peor que la escena de los vestidores.

— Está bien —Dijo Lucius poniendo derecho a su hijo. Igual, o más divertido que Remus—. No queremos abrumar al señor Potter, con esto, simplemente déjalo pensar un rato… vamos a dormir, esto no ha pasado, del todo —Volteó y miró a Lupin lo encontró sonriendo también.

— Pero padre —Se escuchó protestar.

— Tranquilo Draco… vamos a tranquilizar a tu madre. Aún te queda mucho tiempo para jugar a ser caballero con el joven Harry —La cara de Ron era demasiado gracioso como para describirla.

— Bueno —Tosió par disimular la risita—. Creo que, como todo está solucionado, y Harry se siente mejor, podemos llevárnoslo con nosotros. Sirius, amorcito, cierra la boca. Y te felicito, haber dicho nada ha sido la mejor actuación que pudiste haber tenido.

— Yo… —Moduló tratando de decir algo el animago—. Yo no entiendo nada…

— Harry —Lo medio picó Ron.

— Necesito ir a dormir… mañana será otro día —Dijo y salió corriendo de allí queriendo huir de todo.

— Bueno, no salió tan mal —Soltó el ojidorado divertido, riéndose en voz alta—. Una desgracia puede traer también cosas buenas…

— No me imagino al joven Malfoy tratando de conquistar a Harry —Secundó la enfermera, cayendo en el juego de Remus.

— Pues, habrá que facilitarles la tarea —Dijo poniendo cara de diablo.

— No recordaba que también eras un merodeador, Remus… el cerebro detrás de Potter y de Black…

— Por suerte, todo terminó con bien. Sirius, ya —Dijo zapéandole—. Reacciona.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que a final de cuentas Malfoy júnior si va a tratar de conquistar a Harry?

— Por lo que se ve —Respondió el Gryffindor igual de traumado.

— La aceptación fue lo más difícil, lo que hizo el gen veela, al tener la oportunidad, fue mostrarle a Draco las posibilidades que tenía en un futuro para que recapacitara, ya Harry está fuera de peligro, al menos que se le insinúe demasiado descarado, y conociéndolo…

— ¡Oh no! —Gimió Ron, llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Que pesadilla! ¡Todo el mundo encuentra jodidamente sexy al niño-que-vivió! ¡Y lo peor es que el estúpido de Potter no hace nada para propiciarlo, simplemente mover el trasero de vaca que tiene! ¿Insinuársele? ¡Harry es la insinuación propiamente dicha! ¡La lasciva personificada!

— Calma Ron ¿No estás exagerando un poco? Sé que Harry heredó los genes mío y de James, pero, no hay que exagerar —Dijo Sirius sorprendido con la declaración del Weasley.

— No, no, no Black, tú no entiendes. Estábamos en sexto curso, era sábado, y no tengo ni la menor idea de donde mis compañeros de clases consiguieron alcohol. Harry dijo que no bebía, dos Gryffindor insistieron, cedió… me saltaré todo lo demás, es privado. Ebrio, ni siquiera borracho, el tranquilito de Potter ¡Logró montarle una erección de padre y señor nuestro a Seamus con una cucharilla!

— Eh… Ron, que Harry no se vaya a enterar que nos dijiste esto… capaz y nos cauteriza a todos…

— ¿Con una cucharilla? —Preguntó Sirius curioso.

— Señor Black —Le retó la enfermera.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento… que malo ha sido Harry, muy malo. Beber alcohol en Hogwarts está prohibido —Tosió—. Hay que hablar con él.

— No tienes remedio —Suspiró Remus negando con la cabeza.

— Remus, en serio esto es grave…

— Bueno, yo me regreso a mis deberes. Que pasen buenas noches señores.

— No te quedes nada ¿Qué pasó con la cucharilla? —Preguntó Black, justo luego de que la enfermera desapareciera.

— ¡Sirius Black!

— ¡A no! A mí no me dejas con esta, cuenta Ron.

— Lamiendo la cucharilla, mientras movía las caderas, no sabía ni que podía contorsionar las caderas así, ni que las tuviera tan pronunciadas —Dijo con el puño en los labios, entre toses, sonrojándose. La verdad es que desde ese día que había visto la otra parte de su amigo, le había llamado… joder aún podía recordar aquel torso humedecido por el sudor, con su razón nublada por el alcohol, bailando a un ritmo que sólo él escuchaba… había sido demasiado perturbador.

— Tenía que sacar esa asquerosidad de James —Dijo el ojidorado llevándose una mano a los ojos.

— Bueno, estaba ebrio —Razonó el ojigris.

— Le robaré la ropa a Crabbe —Comenzó a decir Ron alejándose—. Cuando menos así no se le verá nada… lo envolveré en quinientas capas… No lo dejaré salir de Gryffindor… tengo que hablar con Hermione urgentemente —Gimió por lo bajo.

**TBC**


	8. ¡Pero, sólo un beso!

**Capítulo ocho:** _¡Pero, sólo un beso!_

_A ver señores, mi tardanza en esta historia es meramente inseguridad. Tengo hasta el capítulo quince, y…, desgraciadamente no me gusta para nada como se ha ido desarrollando dicha. Hablo, porque, hay muchas cosas que quedan al aire y que, a pesar de explicarse en capítulos posteriores, hacen que la gente caiga en histeria, y yo no estoy para comentarios histéricos de comentadores histéricos… así que, el día que suba otro capítulo, porque desde el once empiezan mis inseguridades y disgustos, será cuando dichas cosas pasen. _

Y by the way..., este capí­tulo no postula entre mis favoritos, advertidos quedan.

P.S.: Ya veré si puedo terminar el chap de TCA, antes de que finalice el año.  


— Harry —Llamó Sirius.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Me haces un favor?

— Mucho depende del favor —Su padrino sacó una cucharilla de la túnica negra que llevaba ese día, haciéndole la competencia al grasiento de Snape.

— ¿Doblo la cucharilla? —Preguntó irónico.

— No…

— ¡Sirius Orion Black¿Qué demonios estás tratando de hacer? —Le dijo Remus quitándole la cucharilla de las manos, y humedeciéndole rápidamente con su saliva mientras le jalaba oreja.

— Hay, hay… ¡Nada! —Se defendió.

— ¿Alguna razón en especial para amar tanto jaleo por una cucharilla?

— Harry, no le aceptes una cucharilla a Black en esto días ¿Ok? —Espectó Remus, dándose a la retirada con Padfoot.

— Okey… —Respondió con consternación.

— Buenos días —Le saludó nadie más que Draco Malfoy.

— Hola Draco —Devolvió sonriéndole. Ya le llamaba por su nombre. Aún seguía sorprendiendo al rubio, pero, era conciente, de que el moreno ni cuenta se había dado de ello.

— ¡Harry! —Le llamó Hermione.

— Niña ¿Y a ti que te dio?

— Ron no deja de insistir en que Robert le de su uniforme.

— ¿Todavía? Lleva desde que lo vio en la sala común con eso.

— ¿La vaca de Kitson? —Los dos lo miraron malamente—. Lo siento —Se disculpó cerrando la boca.

— ¿No tienes ni la menor idea de porque tanta insistencia?

— Para nada. Recientemente anda un poco paranoico, me ha escondido como tres camisas… y son las que me quedan —Le dijo divertido.

— ¿Ah?

— No sé, de repente se volvió loco. A lo mejor se le pegó la locura de hace unos días de Draco —Se rió de buena gana al ver el mohín de disgusto que hacía el veela.

— Dios mío, me he casado con un histérico…

— Ahora que lo pienso, Sirius también ha estado medio raro. Acaba de llamarme para darme una cucharilla, y llegó Remus, histérico de verdad, regañándole… porque me llama remotamente el hecho de la cucharilla —Se preguntó buscando en sus recuerdos. Juntó las manos y sonrió de nuevo—. Me voy a desayunar, nos vemos luego —Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y se fue de allí.

— ¿Malfoy?

— Argh —Dijo dándose un golpe en la frente.

— Trataré de hablar con él y evitar que bese a la gente. ¿Ok? Tú sólo respira profundo…

1

— ¿Te vas a casa de Ron?

— Sí, mis padres van a estar allí para hacer todo lo que no hicieron cuando nos enlazamos, los Weasley nos han invitado cordialmente. Estoy algo nerviosa.

— Ya estás enlazada, dudo que lo demás importe. Has convivido con los weasley desde los once años… ¿Qué puede salir mal?

— Que mis padres no se adapten a mi mundo…

— Sólo dales tiempo ¿Vale? No fuerces la situación. Pues, si no pueden tolerar el mundo mágico, simplemente hay que respetar su decisión. Tienes la seguridad de que te aman ¿no? Y estoy segura que no les molestará que hayas decidido vivir en el mundo mágico.

— Sí, supongo —Dijo sonriendo mientras suspiraba—. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo? Yo me quedo aquí con mi _veelístico _problema, mi padrino con su juego de la cucharilla, Remus histérico y los padres de Draco, ah sí, Snape pasa las navidades con la familia Malfoy, así que, supongo que este año no será diferente. Sólo que, nos quedamos nosotros… no sabemos cuando explote la guerra, todos quieren verse lo más frecuentemente posible… por suerte, yo no me tengo que movilizar nunca muy lejos.

— Bueno, te enviaremos nuestros regalos por lechuza, como siempre.

— Vas a perder el tren Herm. Ya anda y vete que te esperan unas lindas vacaciones recién casadita.

— Gracioso.

— Saluda a los gemelos de mi parte…

— ¡Seguro¡Besos!

3

— ¿Sin cucharilla? —Preguntó Harry cuando vio a su padrino llegar.

— Jeje, no… Remus me ha decomisado todas las que tenía… ¿Ron sí se fue?

— Sí. Entre Herm y yo lo paralizamos, y luego entre Neville, Seamus y Dean, se lo llevaron al tren.

— ¿Lo paralizaron?

— Sí, se quería esposar a mí. Hermione perdió los estribos y me amenazó, no tuve de otra.

— Jaja, sí ella es de armas tomar. ¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade para almorzar?

— Suena bien. ¿Y Remus? Sirius, no me estás invitando a comer por lo de estúpida cuchara ¿Verdad que no?

— No. ¿Cómo crees?

— Entonces no tendrás problema en que Moony vaya…

— Ergh… ok… iré a decirle al lobito…

— Si no le dices, no voy.

— Soy un incomprendido…

4

— ¡Hola Harry! —Dijo el director con su acostumbrado buen humor.

— Profesor Dumbledore. ¿Cómo está?

— Nunca mejor. Cada día me siento más joven ¿Caramelo de limón?

— Eh, no gracias —Rechazó con una sonrisa.

— Bueno ¿Te molesta que yo coma?

— Claro que no, adelante.

— Me he enterado de tus avances con el joven Draco —Harry se atragantó con la saliva. Se agradeció de no haber tenido el caramelo en la boca, capaz y hubiera muerto asfixiado.

— No hay porque avergonzarse. Y tú mejor decisión fue perdonarlo aquella vez.

— Ehgr… ¿Gracias?

— De nada hijo.

— En realidad no hemos avanzado mucho.

— Ya cuando menos lo tuteas.

— Ehh, sí… es que ya ni me doy cuenta que lo llamo por su nombre. Aunque, él me sigue llamando por mi apellido.

— Lo sé… ¿Y cómo te sientes?

— Bueno, antes era acosado por Malfoy, ahora soy acosado por Draco ¿No sé si me explico claramente?

— Bastante bien —Dijo sin perder la sonrisa—. ¿Te sientes feliz, Harry? —Soltó de pronto.

— ¿Perdón señor? No comprendo la pregunta.

— ¿Te sientes bien¿Te es agradable estar con Draco?

— Es confuso, muy confuso. Se ha comportado muy bien conmigo, es caballeroso, a veces pienso que me confunde con una dama… —Toses.

— Y eso no parece que no te molesta.

— No sé como actuar…

— ¿Has tratado ser tú mismo? —Harry lo miró interrogante—. No puedes pretender ser el hombre perfecto si tienes pensado pasar mucho tiempo con él…, hablo como amigos, no me mal interpretes, sé que no estás saltando de emoción por tener remotas posibilidades de casarte con él. Pero, entiende que no eres perfecto, y no creo que nadie quiera que lo seas. Mientras seas tú mismo todo irá perfecto. Principalmente porque tu personalidad es algo que le agrada mucho a las personas. Simplemente no fuerces la situación, la incomodidad pasa con el tiempo, y sé que el joven Draco está más que dispuesto a hacértelo pasar bien.

— Trataré.

— Estas navidades van a ser muy calladas.

— Cierto que solamente vamos a estar nosotros. Bueno, haré mi mejor intento como escandaloso.

— Me parece bastante interesante la idea. Lamento dejarte solo, pero, tengo que atender algunos asuntos.

— Fue un placer charlar.

— Igualmente hijo.

5

— Hey —Saludó el rubio cuando lo vio entrar en el gran comedor.

— Hola Draco… pensé que iban a pasar las navidades en tu casa.

— ¿Para qué? Aquí están mi padre, mi madre y mi padrino, además está mi pareja… ¿Dejarte aquí solo? Fuera de consideración. Papá dijo que pasaríamos las navidades en el colegio.

— Ah… —Si le había dicho todo aquello a Hermione fue para que no dejara de ir a visitar a sus padres y a sus suegros… jamás pensó que los Malfoy's fueran a pasar las navidades en el castillo.

— Harry ¿Has visto a Sirius? —Le preguntó el ojidorado llegando con un pergamino que al ojiverde se le asemejó mucho al mapa del merodeador.

— No… ¿Te dijo que íbamos a ir a comer a Hogsmeade?

— No —Respondió molestándose aún más.

— Que mentiroso… ¿Remus, cuál es la obsesión de mi padrino con la cucharilla?

— No quieres saber, no le aceptes la cucharilla ¿Está claro?

— Supongo…

— Ahora si me permites, iré a encadenar a cierto perro.

— Adelante.

— No me gustaría estar en los zapatos del pulgoso. Lupin parece ser algo posesivo…

— Ni tanto, Sirius se lo busca —Dijo tomando asiento frente al veela. Se estiró perezosamente.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

— No ¿Por qué¿Tengo cara de que me pase algo?

— No lo sé, por eso te pregunto. Si algún día te decides a ser Harry creo que sería más fácil saber a que atenerme.

— ¿A ser más Harry?

— Discúlpame mi rudeza, pero, serás tarado Potter.

— Mira, ya hasta te extrañaba. Odio las vacaciones, son demasiado aburridas. ¡Dobby!

— ¡Señor Harry Potter¡Es un placer verlo de nuevo señor! —El joven se rascó la cabeza esperando que Dobby terminara su perorata—. ¿En que le puedo servir?

— ¿Te pediría mucho si me podrías hacer el favor de conseguirme helado?

— ¿Helado?

— ¿Por favor?

— ¡Ya regreso señor Harry Potter!

— No sabía que eras tan buen amigo de mi antiguo elfo.

— ¿Aún resentido por eso?

— No, en realidad no recuerdo cuantos elfos hay en mi casa. Pero, Dobby fue casi mi nana.

— Pobre de Dobby —Murmuró.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— No.

El elfo regresó a los cinco minutos con un pote de helado y una cucharilla. El ojiverde se alejó un poco de donde estaba Draco, ya abrió el pote tatareando una alegre canción en su mente, metió la cucharilla y comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

El ojigris apenas si podía concentrarse con el libro, lo único que podía hacer era salivar más de lo normal. Se llevó el libro lo más cerca que pudo leer, para evitar prestarle más atención de la debida, su mente fantaseaba con Harry comiendo Helado. Ya no podía más. Tiró el libro en la mesa y se levantó presuroso. Harry botó en su sitio.

— ¿Qué sucede? —El ojiverde miró el helado—. ¿Quieres? Perdón, que mala educación, ni te ofrecí…

— Potter… vete a comer maldito helado a otro lugar —Respondió con la respiración acelerada.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó sin entender.

— Mira ¡Al menos que quiera que pase lo de la otra vez o moderas la forma tan llamativa que tienes para comer o te alejas mil metros lejos de mí! —Harry sin entender se llevó otra vez la cucharilla a la boca y dejó que el helado llegara a su garganta, se lamió el restante en los labios demasiado lento para la sanidad del veela. Su lengua perfilada recorría sus suaves y delgados labios los cuales estaban bastante rojos por morderlos constantemente—. ¿Por qué me torturas así?

— ¿Perdón?

— ¡Potter! —Agarró el libro y se alejó de allí.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó tratando de entender.

— Serás tarado —Dijo al borde del llanto. Se acercó y le arrancó la cucharilla de las manos, y se volvió alejar.

— ¿Pretendes que coma con las manos? —Le preguntó cada vez más incrédulo. ¡GLUP!

— ¡NO! —Le detuvo las manos—. Te lo imploro, deja el maldito helado. Por lo que más quieras.

— Pero, aún quiero seguir comiendo helado…

— ¿Te has visto comiendo?

— ¿Cómo hago esa hazaña¿O es que tengo cara de narcisista?

— Ok, aprendamos a usar la cucharilla de manera normal…

— Utilizo la cucharilla normal.

— No Potter… utilizas la cucharilla de forma tan lasciva que mi gen veela está respondiendo a tu inconciente provocación…

— ¿Estamos claro que no te estoy provocando? —Draco hizo ejercicios de respiración contando hasta diez—. Y no como de manera lasciva. Sólo me llevo la cucharilla a la boca, dejo el contenido en mi boca, y trago… no hago ningún movimiento extra.

— Toma —Dijo devolviéndosela. Éste la sostuvo en sus manos—. Cómete el helado, yo estaré bajo la seguridad de las paredes de Slytherin.

— Exagerado.

— ¿Te parece que exagero¿Quieres pasar por lo de la otra vez?

— No… —Respondió por lo bajo.

— Entonces deja de provocarme. Suficiente tengo con mi propia cabeza torturándome.

— Bueno, ya perdón, Olvidémoslo ¿quieres helado? —Le dijo sonriéndole. Draco decidió por sus integridades salir corriendo de allí. Estaba seguro que de esa no se salvaba… estaría toda la noche soñando con Harry ofreciéndole helado, y sabría Merlín hasta donde llegaría su denodada mente—. Jamás lo entenderé —Dijo algo choqueado mirando hacia la puerta. Y simplemente alzándose de hombros, introdujo la cuchara en el helado, volviendo a tararear de nuevo la canción

6

Estaba considerando seriamente irse a pasar navidad con los Dursley, ahí cuando menos estaría entretenido, limpiando…, o escapando de los perros asesinos de la tía Margre, o de Dudley. O en general, haciendo algo…

— Potter —Lo llamó alguien.

— Profesor Snape —Saludó sin tan siquiera quitar la mirada de la ventana, pero, lo hizo para que supiera que escuchara.

— ¿Sabe dónde está Draco? —Éste volteó sus ojos verdes hacia su profesor.

— La última vez que lo vi, huía de mí.

— ¿Huía de usted¿Por qué haría Draco tal cosa?

— Tenía serios problemas… yo estaba comiendo helado y —Se levantó de hombros—. Al final decidió salir corriendo.

— Potter, no lo estaría provocando ¿Verdad?

— ¡No por el amor a Dios¿¡Qué cosas dice!? Estaba comiendo helado pensando en mis amigas las musarañas, y de repente me pega un susto, y luego me quita la cucharilla, le dije que si prefería que comiera con las manos, y casi no le da un infarto, me devolvió la cucharilla, tuvimos una estúpida discusión la cual estoy incapacitado para recordar, y le dije que si no quería helado, salió corriendo…

— Potter… ¿Es o se la da?

— Bueno, si me explicaran creo que podría entender.

— Esto no puede ser posible…

— ¡Lo siento! Demonios… a lo mejor está en Slytherin, sé que balbuceó algo así —Se bajó del alféizar y se alejó de allí ofendido.

7

— ¿Draco? —Llamó Severus entrando en su habitación. El rubio estaba acostado en su cama con un pañuelo mojado con agua helada en los ojos, y el agua helada a su lado, a pesar de que estaba haciendo un frío de los mil demonios.

— Severus —Respondió con desgana, alzando la mano

— ¿Estás bien?

— Siempre y cuando no esté Harry Potter comiendo helado, sí, a la perfección.

— Sí, fue Potter quién me dijo que posiblemente podrías estar aquí. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó muy curioso.

— ¡No¡No estoy bien! —Se sentó y el pañuelo se le cayó—. Y me rehúso a caer tan bajo para mejorarme… —El pocionista se atragantó disimuladamente—. En fin ¿Querías algo?

— Sí, pero, en el estado que estás eres capaz de matarnos a los dos… era para que me acompañaras a preparar una poción.

— Claro que puedo.

— Mira. Arregla tu pequeño problemita en el baño y luego hablamos. Yo aquí te espero, no hay prisas.

— Se…

— Odio ser yo quién te aliente a algo tan bajo y ruin… claro, también puedes ir a pedirle consejo a tu mamá o a tu papá —Se lanzó en la cama y se colocó el pañuelo en los ojos.

— Dudo que el pañuelito te ayude…

— Buen Merlín, que denigrante.

— Sólo no pienses mucho en eso.

— Fácil decirlo, seré lo menos gráfico posible… sólo puedo pensar en Harry ofreciéndome helado.

— Silencio, he oído suficiente.

— ¿Ves? Es totalmente traumante.

— Tú padre solía solucionar el problema liberando sus poderes.

— ¿Servirá?

— ¿Qué se pierde con intentar? —Draco se concentró y liberó todo su poder.

8

Había caído en la biblioteca… tenía mucha tarea por hacer, nada de ganas para ello. Estaba flotando en la parte más alta de las estanterías, aire caliente lo sostenía en el aire, manejándose en su elemento, el fuego. Estaba leyendo sobre defensas contra las artes oscuras.

Se detuvo a medias de la lectura al sentir algo extraño, ese poder se le hacía conocido. Se sostuvo del librero, al sentir que el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas. Bajó rápidamente para evitar romperse algo si pasaba a más grave, se sentó en el piso, estaba mareado. ¿Por qué tenía que estar mareado?

9

Se sentía bien expulsar su poder así… se había calmado casi en su totalidad. Era más efectivo que el agua fría, definitivamente.

— ¿Funciona?

— Mucho, en realidad, ya no siento nada…

— Me alegra haber sido de ayuda.

10

El sudor frío no era precisamente lo que el llamaría normal… ¿Se estaría enfermando? Él no era de los que se enfermaban con facilidad. Mucho menos así de repente. Aspiró tratando de calmarse el ataque de nauseas que le sobrevinieron.

Llegó a la enfermería viendo doble. Se detuvo frente al estante donde estaban las medicinas, la enfermera no estaba, se había ido de vacaciones con su familia, como este año no se quedaba nadie. Abrió la puerta de vidrio y como buenamente pudo, comenzó a leer las etiquetas. Milagroso y revelador fue cuando encontró alcohol muggle entre todas las pócimas de dudosa composición y aún más de dudoso uso.

Se colocó en la frente, con un poco de papel sanitario, al verse imposibilitado de conseguir algodón. El olor le invadió sus fosas nasales de inmediato. Dejó el pote del líquido en la mesa a su lado, luego de haber empapado su pañuelo con él, se lo llevó a la nariz, no le quedaba de otra que sobresaturarse de alcohol. Ni Sirius, ni Remus estaban en el castillo, habían tenido que salir de urgencia a una misión de la Orden del Fénix. Con tal que sus males no fueran causados por Voldemort, todo estaba relativamente bien.

Pasó cinco minutos tratando de controlarse las nauseas, al final no resistió más y se fue corriendo al baño.

11

— ¿Por qué tenemos que pasar por la enfermería?

— Poppy me pidió que le hiciera también algunas pociones que le hacían falta. Dejó la lista en su escritorio —Aclaró. En eso escucharon como bajaban el agua del retrete.

— ¿Alguien está aquí?

— No. En el castillo sólo estamos tú, y yo… a y Potter. Aunque dudo que busque este lugar para entretenerse, pasa demasiado tiempo aquí al año. Capaz y es Peeves…

— Yap…

La puerta del baño se abrió y salió Harry con el pañuelo en la boca más pálido que la naftalina, aguantándose del marco de la puerta. Se llevó el pañuelo a la frente.

— Dios…

— ¿Potter?

— ¿Profesor Snape? —Inquirió bajándose los lentes para mirar con más claridad.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —Draco con cara de preocupación se fue a sostenerlo. Los dos sintieron un choque eléctrico. Para Harry había sido doloroso.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— No lo sé, estaba muy tranquilo en la biblioteca cuando de repente tengo este cuadro de ataque pos-traumático, o que se yo… sólo sé que en algún momento comencé a ver cuadritos negros que me dejaban ver a medias y luego no veía nada.

— Draco, lleve al señor Potter a una de las camas y espérenme allí.

— Claro.

Severus le había dado una poción para quitarle los síntomas casi bulímicos que presentaba el moreno. A pesar de la reticencia de éste, lograron que se la tomara. El profesor indicó que se quedara allí recostado un rato y que ya pasaría, a sapiencias de que Draco no se movería de allí, ni porque trajeran una grúa muggle, los dejó a los dos solos en la enfermería ¿Qué era lo máximo que podría pasar? Además, él tenía mejores y más importantes cosas que hacer, como reabastecer la enfermería si Potter iba ha seguir en el mismo plan de contagiarse locos cuadros virales…

— Como que no tenemos mucha suerte —Habló el rubio luego de un rato de silencio. Harry volteó la cabeza; aún acostado, hacia la derecha.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Siempre hay algo que nos anda separando…

— Ya está bien, lo siento. Trataré de no comer helado —Dijo cansado. El veela soltó una risa suave.

— Esa es una muy buena idea. ¿Sabes por qué te dio esto?

— Sentí una presencia extraña, se parecía mucho a cuando tus poderes están liberados.

— ¿Qué¿Cómo sabes tú como se sienten mis poderes liberados?

— Sí. Sentí como el veela se desataba, al principio no sucedió nada, pero, luego empecé a sentirme enfermo… —Evadió la pregunta.

— Liberé mis poderes para solventar un pequeño problema —Le explicó como lo había denominado su padrino.

— Ya…

— ¿Es posibles que hayas desarrollado algún tipo de alergia en contra mis poderes?

— A lo mejor… no lo sé, posiblemente algo de mis poderes rechace algo de los tuyos.

— No es normal que te suceda esto. Tú —Se atolondró un poco—. Deberías disfrutar de ellos.

— Tranquilo, prefiero el vómito y el mareo a cualquier otra sensación…

— Hay Harry —Suspiró… el ojiverde se levantó de pronto—. No, quédate allí acostado, aún no estás recuperado del todo.

— Oh vamos, ya estoy acostumbrado… no es como si me fuera a matar una posible reacción alérgica.

— Por favor, hazlo por mí… —Le agarró las manos y lo recostó suavemente de nuevo en la camilla.

— Mira, serás chantajista, Draco —Se quedó allí tranquilo. Cerró los ojos, muchos pensamientos se le arremolinaron en su cabeza. ¿Qué haría en enero? Cada vez más se sentía atrapado en un laberinto sin salida.

— Puedo acostarme a tu lado si quieres.

— ¿Es seguro?

— Sí —Rió de nuevo. Parecía que la liberación de sus poderes le había puesto de muy buen humor—. No te voy a hacer nada. Es para que veas que no sucede nada si te quedas acostado tranquilo por un rato —El ojiverde se arrimó para darle espacio mientras el rubio se subía a la cama. Draco se acostó en posición fetal, con las manos bajo la cabeza usándolas como almohada, mirando a su _pareja_, cosa que aún no digería del todo. El Gryffindor estaba de espaldas a la cama y las manos reposando en su estómago mientras sus ojos restaban cerrados.

— ¿Te sientes incómodo a mi lado? —Preguntó casi en un susurro, luego de un rato volviendo a romper el tranquilizante silencio que se había formado entre ellos dos. Harry lo miró, y se tomó un momento para sopesar la pregunta.

— No lo creo… —Decidió conceder al final—. Puedo sentir otra cosa, pero, no creo que sienta incomodidad.

— ¿De verdad?

— Draco, no sé que clase de ser me creas tú, pero, no tiendo a ser hipócrita.

— Tú tampoco me incomodas ¿Lo sabes? Y no es por mi gen veela, ni alguna cosa ajena, en estos momentos no hay nada veela de por medio.

— ¿O sea que ya no prefieres a Millicent o Crabbe? —Le preguntó en son de broma.

— No… creo que ya me di cuenta que prefiero mil veces San Harry Potter, que a Crabbe…

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —Indagó inseguro, no creía estar preparado par esa revelación. Se llevó las manos a la boca y sopló un poco. Otra vez volvía a sentir los cambios de temperatura…, sus abrigos los había dejado en el baño para evitar mancharlos cuando devolvió todo lo que había desayunado, incluyendo el helado—. Que sepa yo no te he tratado diferente, o dado pie a algo así.

— Si me has tratado diferente ¿Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta? —Se sentó, y le colocó su túnica al ojiverde en sus hombros, el cual sintió el calor que aún emitía la prenda de ropa, aliviándole un poco más—. Tal vez no te has abierto, pero, si comparamos, has cambiado mucho, y, es algo que te agradezco… de verdad. Tú eres el que más has dado, hasta me has ayudado a adaptarme mejor a esta situación que presagiaba catástrofe segura. Sin ti, me hubiese vuelto más loco.

— Gracias por pensar así, pero, estás dándome demasiado crédito.

— No te digo que seas como yo, pero de vez en cuando no es malo tener un poco de Ego.

— Contando con que la mayoría de las veces soy un desastre como tú me dirás…

— ¿Pero qué cosas dices¿Te estás oyendo¿Por qué piensas, en resumen, que eres un fracasado¿Estás loco? Weasley es más fracasado que tú, y eso es mucho decir… —A pesar de que Harry no había dicho nada de eso. Lo había extraído sin querer de su mente… no pudo contenerse. No era lo que podíamos llamar método de consolación usual, es más, ni siquiera estaba actuando como tal.

— ¿Quién está hablando¿Draco Malfoy o el veela? Y deja de leer mi mente —Le increpó alejándose, sintiendo peligro inminente. Ante la reacción de éste, sus ojos grises se rasgaron peligrosamente, y lo sostuvo por los brazos invadiendo en extremo el espacio personal del Golden Boy.

— Malfoy, estás haciéndome daño —Le avisó tratando de volver a llevar la fiesta en paz. El rubio se bajó de la cama, en señal de disculpa.

—Nunca he pensado que eres inservible, un estúpido idealista sí, pero ¿Inservible¿Cuántas veces te me has adelantado? Me considero bastante inteligente y con un ego extremadamente amplio, tanto que a veces no quepo en mi cama, lo acepto. Eso ya de por sí te debería decir algo…

— Créeme, la gente tiende a exagerar mucho cuando se trata de mí. No soy tan "genial" como todos alegan. Le comentó evitando la mirada de Malfoy. Allí iba de nuevo con sus tendencias depresivas y border-line.

— Aunque fueras tan desastroso como te proclamas, todo el mundo tiene virtudes, no importa cuan malo seas.

— Nombra una virtud que me sirva para vivir. Además, en todo caso, mis virtudes es lo que más odias de mí. Tú lo has dicho, sí, soy un maldito idealista.

— Me desagrada tu personalidad profundamente, eso no es un secreto para nadie. Pero, el hecho de que me desagrade a mí, no significa que sea mala… —Se detuvo, muchas cosas le estaban llegando¿Por qué los sentimientos de su pareja tenían que ser siempre tan caóticos? Harry se bajó de la cama con rapidez, su cabeza estaba siendo invadida sin piedad y lo sentía, maldito, fue lo único que pudo pensar sin querer, impulso de momento. Antes de que pudiera desaparecer. Draco lo sostuvo por un brazo. —. ¿Por qué deseas tanto la muerte? —Dijo sorprendido.

Oscuridad…, miró hacia el frente¿Otra vez? Allí estaba el niño con el osito, un llanto ahogado se oía con algo de molesto eco. Tenía las rodillas fuertemente presionadas a su pequeño pecho, sentía miedo, mucho miedo, era lo predominante, y lo veía normal, cualquier niño le tenía por naturaleza, pánico a la oscuridad. Tenía mucha curiosidad de saber quién era el niño… dio un paso hacia delante, y el niño lo miró. Esos ojos verdes no le pertenecían a nadie más que al niño-que-vivió.

Fue devuelto a la realidad, aún le tenía sostenido el brazo.

— ¿Tú también viste eso¿Eras tú? —Harry había enmudecido¿Draco había visto aquello¿La última vez que lo recordó también lo habría hecho?—. ¿Por qué no me contestas? —Lo jaló suavemente para poder verle la cara. Otra vez lo había hecho llorar, le perturbó a tal punto la cara de trauma que sólo pudo acunarlo en sus brazos, como una reacción reflejo, ignorando si quería estar solo o si le desagradaba que lo hiciera, hundió la cara en su cabello, y cerró los ojos—. Está bien, no es del todo malo llorar… —Sólo sentía las lágrimas llegar a su camisa. Su puño se cerró en su camisa. Y éste apretó aún más el abrazo sin lastimarlo.

12

— _Dios mío que pena… otra vez he llorado en el pecho de Draco… ¿Qué me pasa? Yo no soy de los que llora en frente de otras persona, maldito gen veela…_ —Pensó mortificado—. Lo siento.

— No importa, no es como si me molestara abrazarte —Se miró la camisa—. Potter, me vas a tener que lavar la camisa —Dijo bromeando, el moreno se llevó una mano al a cabeza—. Sólo estoy bromeando…

— Lavaré tú camisa, soy bueno para ello… —Comentó—. O, déjame hacer otra cosa por ti.

— ¿Más¿Qué más podrías hacer por mí? Suficiente el hecho que me soportes en contra de tu voluntad.

— Por favor… creo que ya te he causado bastantes problemas con mi estúpida personalidad depresiva.

— Sí bueno, fue un shock enterarme que tenías esas tendencias tan_border__-line_.

— Trato de no mostrar mi lado patético, es muy horrible.

— Pero es tuyo… quieras o no —Eso último no le gustó mucho a Harry. Malfoy estaba conociendo mucho de él. Cosas que no dejaba a sus hermanos, mejores amigos, saber…

— Algo debo poder hacer —Insistió. Algo debía poder quitarle a Draco de la cabeza el temita.

— ¿Me dejarías besarte? —Harry se lo vio venir ¿Qué podía pasar? Ya casi no lo había violado, un beso no lo traumaría, sabía lo desesperante que podía ser los ataques del rubio. Se quitó los lentes y los puso en la mesa, y se volteó.

— Sólo besarme, por favor —Murmuró cohibido.

— ¿En serio?

— Aja… —Respondió no muy convencido.

— Lo decía en broma —El ojiverde lo miró con impaciencia—. ¿Seguro que quieres que te bese?

— ¿Ahora quieres que te ruegue?

— No, por supuesto que no… pero, la enfermería no me parece el lugar más apropiado para compartir mi primer beso, formal y conciente contigo —El Gryffindor soltó una risita. Definitivamente, el destino siempre sería irónico.

— Oh por Dios, no seas tan cursi, ya me has besado antes. Es más, ya has revisado hasta mi garganta y más allá.

— De eso no me acuerdo —Se removió incómodo.

— Ah… bueno, sí, llegaste bastante lejos…

— Joder, perdón. Mi padre no me quiso decir que tanto hice ese día. ¿Te dañé mucho? Sólo puedo recordar como llorabas.

— No importa, ya lo superé. Bueno, tienes mi permiso para besarme, te lo juro. Sólo, no me pegues un susto ¿Vale?

— Te prometo que suspirarás.

— No me prometas esas cosas, Malfoy —Dijo muy cohibido. El rubio se acercó de forma felina.

— Relájate —Le pidió. Harry tragó, la saliva que no tenía—. Sólo relaja los hombros.

— No sé que hacer exactamente —Decidió confesarle.

— ¿Qué tal si te dejas llevar, y dejas de pensar tanto si va a estar bien o mal? —Muy inseguro, se dejó hacer. Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir como Draco tomó su barbilla, lo acercó, mientras le aclaraba que siempre podía lanzarlo fuera de la cama.

Un ligero rose fue lo que sintió para comenzar… había decidido cerrar los ojos, respirar profundo y dejarse llevar por todas las sensaciones que le comenzaban a invadir. Miedo, inseguridad, preocupación, pero también; curiosidad, emoción, consuelo. Sus manos que antes se aferraban firmemente a la sábana, su fueron dirigiendo en duda hacia el cuello de su _pareja_.

Sintió la lengua acariciarle, para luego tratar de separar los labios y entrar. En un acuerdo silencioso, cedió un poco, sin dejar todas sus dudas de lado. No podía negar que se sentía muy placentero, con mucha más confianza que al inicio, dejó que aquel cuerpo que apenas comenzaba a conocer, le recorriera. Tan plácido, tan sereno, tan diferente. El ritmo de la respiración se aceleró haciendo de séquito al momento. Una mano se coló entre la camisa¿Qué importaba? No quería perder el contacto.

El maldito aire clamó por su ausencia, aún así, antes de separarse, su labio inferior fue aprisionado sin fuerzas en los de aquel hombre que comenzaba a ganarse, llevándose todo de ti, succionó y jaló para terminar, mientras recordando la promesa de que al final un suspiro escaparía fugitivo, sucedió.

Las manos de Harry estaban aguantando la cara de Draco con mucha delicadeza, aunque algo contorsionados, que diferente había sido… abrió los ojos con miedo, no quería saber nada del mundo, no quería romper tan rápido la burbuja en la que lo habían hecho caer. Lo primero que vio, con sus nuevos ojos, metafóricamente hablando, fueron las mejillas coloradas bajo sus manos, para luego descender un poco más hasta detenerse en los finos labios, algo hinchados por el beso, curvados en una sonrisa de bobalicón enamorado. Bajó más la vista no queriendo enfrentar la argenta mirada del rubio.

Sintió una cálida respiración cerca de su oído, logrando mandarle un escalofrío recorrerle la columna…

— Podemos repetirlo cuando desees —Susurró. Su voz se oía cargada de deseo, deseo que el ojiverde pudo entre leer claramente, esto logró que su tenue sonrojo, se intensificara. Draco se recostó en la camilla y se llevó a Harry con el, éste último descansaba en su pecho. Comenzaba a caer en el sopor. Malfoy estaba acariciándole sus cabellos, con ternura. Antes de entregarse a sueño:

— Malfoy…, aún pienso que tú y yo, no tenemos ningún futuro, juntos…

**TBC**


	9. Realizations

**Capítulo nueve: **_Realizations_

Abrió los ojos, estirándose un poco. Estaba solo en la enfermería, se restregó los ojos ¿Cuántas posibilidades habría de haber soñado todo aquello? Por el estado en el que se encontraba, unas demasiado altas, se miró la túnica que tenía puesta… olía a Malfoy, le andaba un poco floja, y tenía el escudo de la casa de Slytherin. Bueno, eso mandaba a la mierda, su teoría onírica.

Se levantó suspirando. Su visión de las sábanas rojas cada vez se volvía más certera. No debía darle más campo a Malfoy, eso sería terriblemente catastrófico. Miró el reloj que se encontraba en la enfermería, eran las ocho de la noche. Huyó literalmente de la enfermería, no soportaba ese lugar… ahora más fobia le había agarrado luego de haber permitido a Malfoy besarle, y, lo peor de todo es que su conciencia le culpaba por haber disfrutado el beso tan descaradamente, insinuándosele aún más al Veela. ¿En qué clase de prostituto se iba a terminar convirtiendo?

Parecía que los poderes del veela, si iban con cuidado e introduciéndosele por dosis pequeñas, atravesaban sus barreras… se sintió terriblemente mal. No físicamente sino, que su moral había sido fuertemente atacada. Además, había otro factor que le impedía unirse al veela, y era algo que, ni remotamente tenía pensado decir, pero… preocupante a fin de cuentas, y lo peor es que se lo tendría que guardar todo y cargar sólo con su cruz. En esos momentos su corazón se llenaba de odio y resentimiento hacia Voldemort.

1

— Remus. En serio. Esta situación me desagrada en extremo. Harry no siente ni el más mínimo deseo por Malfoy, y aún así tiene que calárselo porque… ¡Porque sí!

— Sirius, ya habíamos discutido muchas veces esto. Será hasta el cumpleaños de Draco. Y será una entera decisión de Harry. Donde ninguno de nosotros podemos intervenir. Sólo Draco y Él. Y si al final decide seguir con esto, nosotros sólo estaremos para apoyarlo ¿Entendido? Sabe lo que hace, y hay que darle espacio. Draco es la mejor opción para Harry. Sé que él no sería capaz de unirse a alguien, aún después de haber derrotado a Voldemort. Está demasiado acostumbrado a sufrir en silencio y a tener por compañía a la soledad. No importa cuan feliz se proyecte al mundo. Harry es un alma solitaria, Sirius. Él no conoce el término de la palabra ayuda, a pesar de que la aplica estupendamente.

¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que siempre camina con la cabeza baja, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido que pueda? Odia su fama, no soporta que la gente lo alabe, y lo moleste con tanta frecuencia. ¿Tú por qué crees que a pesar de tener las posibilidades Harry prefiere estar con las ropas de la vaca de su primo? Eso no es la excepción, él piensa que escondiendo todas sus cualidades, será mejor persona… es su personalidad, y ni tú ni yo podemos hacer nada más. Sin embargo, Draco es un caso diferente…

— ¡Harry odia a Malfoy!

— Por supuesto que no le odia. Ellos hubiesen sido MUY buenos amigos, ya que sé, por boca del propio Harry que ellos se conocieron por primera vez en Madame Malkim. Y le había caído muy bien, pero tuvo más interrelación con Ron, y cuando Draco lo insultó, todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Sólo no han tenido una buena oportunidad de conocerse. Draco está perfecto para Harry. Complementa la parte desastrosa de Harry haciéndola desaparecer.

— Igual. Estamos haciendo lo que tanto odia. Tratar de manipular su vida.

— No lo estamos haciendo. La situación se dio. Si tú no quieres hacer nada, bien. Nadie te puede pedir que los Malfoy's te caigan bien de la noche a la mañana. Pero, yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que la relación surja. Te recuerdo que Lily y James tampoco tenían mucho futuro. ¿Y quién fue el insistente? Déjame refrescarte la memoria: TÚ.

— No es lo mismo —Dijo con voz baja.

— ¿A no¿Por qué, no? —Eso dejó sin argumentos al animago… demonios. Malfoy no podía ser ni remotamente la mejor opción para su hijo… no importaba que no lo hubiese engendrado él. En el momento en que lo había cargado en el hospital con apenas dos horas de vida, había jurado que ese sería su pequeño. Le había flechado de inmediato, a tal punto de decir que si algún día, llegaba a tener un hijo (poco probable, porque, a pesar de ir de cama en cama todas las noches, con millones de mujeres y hombres, sólo quería a Remus… lo que le castraba su posibilidad de reproducción). Tenía que ser como Harry. Tanto así, que, no quería otro que no fuera aquel bebé recién nacido. Aquello que siempre le recordaría su relación platónica con James. Al igual que como había hecho Remus, convirtiéndole en un Alfa de su manada. No por nada llamaba "Cachorro", a Harry. El lobo lo reconocía como familiar consanguíneo, y se atrevía a decir que más cercano.

Suspiró profundamente, dejando a Remus sólo. No quería comenzar a pelear. Con la única persona que trataba de no hacerlo, era con él… su corazón no soportaría una mirada cargada de furia. En el colegio, cuando sólo podía obtener su amistad por miedo a perderlo, por creer ofensivo su amor. Sonreía y le abrazaba en jocosa actitud, antes de que pudiera ponerse a gritar, desgarrándole el alma.

— Sirius, no he terminado contigo.

— No he peleado nunca contigo. No lo haré ahora. Lo siento Remus… ya sabes mi opinión con respecto a esta locura.

— Sé que quieres a Harry como un hijo. Pero, no lo puedes proteger hasta ese punto.

— Lo único que te puedo prometer es que no me meteré y me morderé la lengua. Pero me llego a enterar que Harry ha derramado una sola lágrima más por ese Malfoy. Y te aseguro que sólo mataré a Lucius para poder torturar a placer a Draco…

— ¡Es tú sobrino de sangre!

— ¡No me importa¿Tú crees que él me tiene alguna estima¡Un Malfoy no ama¡Un Malfoy no muestra sus sentimientos¡Un Malfoy NO TIENE SENTIMIENTOS!

— ¿Eso mismo no se aplica también a los Black? —Le acusó.

— No soy como mi familia —Dijo pegándole a la pared mirándole con furia.

— Entonces, no juzgues… tú, menos que nadie tiene moral alguna para hablar. Orion Black —Le escupió. Esas palabras le dolieron en lo más profundo al animago. Le hizo recordar a su madre, diciéndole que era la deshonra para la familia, mas en esos casos él, sólo sonreía de forma cínica y oscura, disfrutando el darle infartos y malos momentos—. Si no fuiste mortífago, no fue por tu gran corazón —Siguió con tono frío—. Bien que sé que te agrada el sadomasoquismo y torturar a aquellos que odias o atentan contra ti o aquellos que amas y te prometiste proteger. Sino, por joderle la existencia a tus padres. Sirius, tú eres un depravado. Está bien, te acepto que te lo guardas, y sé que James tampoco era santo de devoción de nadie. ¿O es que crees que no me enteré de las orgías que hacían? Sirius, te acostabas con tú propio hermano —Le soltó lastimado. Trayéndole de golpe a Regulus, que en paz descansase.

— ¿Te molesta que me haya tirado a Regulus o que no te haya llamado a ti? —Le contestó. Tenía que decirlo, su orgullo a pesar de ser un atípico Black, seguía siendo condenadamente alto y normalmente estando por encima de todo. Su corazón estaba demasiado corroído como para quedarse con aquello. Luego se arrepentiría y se comenzaría a auto flagelarse, pero, nadie le sacaba en cara cosas que no había hecho. Remus nada tenía que criticarle… en esos momentos, no eran nada… es más, él era quién sufría en silencio. Ahogándolo en aquellas vacías orgías_pecadoras _y vacías, en las que terminaba con James. La soledad de sus vidas era demasiado agobiante. Lo único que los mantenía vivos eran sus personalidad jocosas y liberales, el alcohol y el sexo…

— ¡Vete a Infierno Black! —Le increpó haciendo que sus ojos dorados brillasen de forma peligrosa. Sin mediar media palabra se adentró a la habitación cerrando con un golpe seco la puerta.

2

Harry estaba en su sala común rodeado de oscuridad. Le gustaba estar a oscuras… en ella no podías distinguir nada. Todo era igual bajo su manto. Un conglomerado y fantasmal vacío. Estaba en la orilla de su cama, mirando fijamente la pared.

Se encontraba pensando. Pensando en todo aquello que podía pasar si permitía traspasar a Draco Malfoy su perímetro de seguridad… Torció una mueca, y se levantó dejando ver el pantalón desabrochado, tenía unos bóxer blancos con rayas negras. Sin camisa, mientras se movía. Su cuerpo carente de grasa (cosa que nunca asimilaba gracia a la anorexia incurable que le habían dado de gratis los Dursley). Hacía que los músculos del abdomen se marcaran mientras se movía.

Bajó mascullando nada entendible para el mundo exterior. Y cuando piso la sala común, miró que frente al fuego estaba: Sirius. ¿Qué haría allí? Su padrino no tendía a dejar mucho tiempo a "su lobito" sólo. Y sabía que jamás se pelearía con él por voluntad propia…

— Hey —Le saludó sentándose a su lado—. ¿Problemas?

— Supongo.

— ¿Qué pasó con Remus?

— Divergimos en una cosa. Esa cosa hizo que comenzáramos a discutir. Remus hirió mi orgullo de forma que éste, me hizo decir algo feo…

— Ah… ya. ¿Y qué le dijiste a Remus?

— Hay que estar en contexto para entender —Le evadió eficaz.

— Ok. Te dejaré sólo. Sé cuando no me llaman…

— ¿Qué hacías aquí sólo?

— ¿Y con quién iba a estar? —Preguntó irónico—. ¿Con Malfoy? —Soltó con retórica.

— ¿Vuelve a ser Malfoy¿Qué sucedió?

— No me hagas responderte con una evasiva.

— Te dañó.

— Para nada. Draco me trata como si fuera una muñeca de cristal que en algún momento fuera estallar.

— ¿Y eso te molesta? —Insistió.

— Estoy tratando de descubrirlo.

— Pequeño mentiroso…

— Permíteme chantajearte: Yo te cuento mi problema con el Veela. Tú me cuentas tu problema con Remus. Sabemos que no vamos a aceptar las condicione. Así que, iré a caminar por ahí.

3

— Draco.

— Padre —Respondió terminando de redactar un informe de los millones que tenía como tarea. Éste se le sentó en frente con la mirada seria—. Esto va a ser una conversación padre e hijo, que tanto me desagradan¿verdad?

— Sí.

— Déjame adivinar. Tópico principal: Harry Potter.

— Correcto.

— ¿Qué le hice ahora al niño-que-vivió?

— Ese es el problema: NADA, no le has hecho nada.

—_Pardon? _—Preguntó con un tono cargado de incredulidad.

— De repente se llevaban de lo mejor, y ahora parece que han dado como doscientos pasos hacia atrás. Y peor, ahora se ignoran.

— No lo hacemos —Declaró con calma. Lucius miró a su hijo con una ceja alzada.

— Ajá… ¿Es que acaso no te bastó con lo que sucedió la otra vez¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Demandó con voz dura y sin derecho a réplica—. Draco —Presionó, sin variar el tono de voz. El aludido sintió como comenzaba a transpirar.

— ¿Qué podría haber pasado?

— ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy¡Qué clase de estúpido crees que soy!

— Nos besamos —Respondió muy bajo.

— ¡Y¿Se besaron? No me juegues con mi paciencia, Draco. El besarse no habría causado tal ruptura.

­— ¡No lo sé! —Dijo comenzando a sentir sus nervios se alteraban—. ¡Nos besamos y parece que transgredimos demasiado! Sentí que invadí más de lo que Harry estaba dispuesto a permitirme. Me quedé dormido un poco después que él lo hiciera, creo que mi veela interactuó con una parte de mí, haciendo una mezcla extraña. Cuando me desperté, me sentí demasiado desorientado y huí. Luego de allí. No hemos vuelto a mediar palabra.

4

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y se movía al ritmo de la música que dictaban sus audífonos. Estaba acostado en su cama, con un simple mono azul desgastado y sin camisa. Recién se había aseado, y un poco harto de su tarea. Había decidido vaguear un poco.

Todo estaba bien hasta que sintió que sus doseles eran descorridos sin permiso. El moreno miró hacia la derecha. E inmediatamente vio a Draco. El susto fue tal que su magia se activó vistiéndole, tapándole cada parte de su cuerpo. Molesto por el descuido, se bajó la capucha del suéter negro.

— Señor Malfoy. ¿Cómo sabe usted dónde queda Gryffindor y la contraseña?

— Severus muy amablemente me la concedió.

— ¿Qué hice ahora? —Preguntó quitándose el grueso suéter, la calefacción en Gryffindor estaba bastante alta. Draco trató de no ver el espacio de piel que quedó libre mientras que se zafaba de la pieza. Harry sacudió la cabeza, y se arregló las mangas de la delgada camisa manga larga azul marino—. ¿Entonces¿Se van a quedar mirándome allí cómo los mismos tarados? —Preguntó hoscamente. Sabía que Draco había reaccionado a su persona. De nuevo¿Qué no podía ni moverse cuando ya el veela tenía algún pensamiento lascivo hacia su persona?

— Potter. Parece que algo sucedió entre tú y Draco, y me veo en la penosa necesidad de mediar por ustedes de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué lo dice? No ha pasado nada. ¿Tengo que estar como una lapa a su lado? Creí que había algo que se llamaba espacio personal, y que, aún siendo tratado más bajo que un consorte; eso se respetaba —Dijo quitándose los audífonos. Y moviendo la cabeza para que se le despegara el cabello.

— No sabes de lo que hablas.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó con un brillo de desafío en sus ojos. Lucius decidió cambiar el tema… no le había gustado lo que había visto.

— Escucha.

— Aquí vamos otra vez. Señor Malfoy —Dijo cansado—. ¿Qué más tengo que ceder ahora? Que sepa yo no he puesto un cartelito que diga: "Draco Malfoy, no te me acerques". Estoy aquí tranquilito, acostado en mi cama.

— Draco sintió que algo te pasó, y se alejó. Tú deber es estar junto a Draco… —Iba a seguir discutiendo cuando Harry apareció un diccionario.

— No me haga buscar la definición de _consorte_ en el diccionario y recitársela señor Malfoy. Además, Draco Malfoy es supuestamente, mi "_pareja_" —Dijo entrecomillándolo con los dedos—. ¿No debería ser él, quién hable? Y no se atreva a volver a decir que tengo algún deber con su hijo.

Harry cometió el peor error, que podía haber tenido en esos momentos. Ignorar a un veela, más aún cuando éste era Lucius Malfoy. No era ni remotamente lo más sano que podía hacer. Bufó con molestia al sentir como sus poderes lo querían envolver para controlarlo. Una barrera negra se creó, haciendo chocar los poderes que se manifestaron plateados.

— ¡Como se atreve a tratar de manipularme con sus poderes! —Le increpó muy molesto.

— ¡Harry!

— ¡Y tú ahora que quieres!

— Cálmate —Le pidió Draco. No se podía acercar mucho, el veela le estaba advirtiendo que si trataba de alcanzar al moreno, saldría dañado de una u otra manera. Que en ese estado la incompatibilidad que normalmente compartían aumentaba en un porcentaje desmesurado, casi incalculable.

— Están acabando con mi paciencia —Les advirtió. Cerró todos sus poderes y se fue de allí recuperando la compostura. Estar sólo unas pocas horas Eso definitivamente NO era mucho pedir.

5

— Malfoy. Sé que estás allí, si vas a decir algo, que sea rápido sino, deja de espiarme…

— No fue mi intención espiarte. Venía a pedirte mis más profundas disculpas por el comportamiento de mi padre. No te pediré que ni siquiera entiendas, pero, para mi padre, yo soy el ser más importante sobre el planeta, aún más que mi madre. El verme en esta situación le desquicia tanto como a mí, el hecho de saber que no tendré a mi pareja.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con tus disculpas?

— Simplemente quería que lo supieras. Mi padre es demasiado orgulloso para saber que se equivocó. Así que vine yo en su lugar. También quería decirte que hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para evitar que se enterara de nuestro alejamiento, pero como sabrás es demasiado perceptivo.

— ¿Y se puede saber que exactamente pasó entre nosotros? —Preguntó con ironía.

— Escucha: YO, pésele a quién le pese; puedo saber bastante bien tu estado de ánimo. Es una situación ventajosa que tenemos las veelas para poder comprender un poco mejor a nuestras parejas. Luego del beso, algo en ti se rompió. No de forma literal, ni siquiera sé como explicarlo. Pensé que te sentirías mejor si podías sopesar sin mí; rondándote constantemente.

— Gracias por tu consideración. De verdad —Expresó con ironía. Hizo un ademán de alejarse pero Draco lo sostuvo del brazo—. Espero, por tu seguridad, ya que estoy lo suficientemente cabreado como para no medir mis actos, que no vengas con algún ataque raro.

— ¿Por qué permitiste que te besara? —Preguntó omitiendo olímpicamente su frialdad. Él mismo sabía que eso era un efectivo método de evasión, no podía culparlo por portarse como un desgraciado con su persona—. ¡Por qué! —Insistió.

— Considéralo un acto piadoso de alguien que está terriblemente cansado —Lo miró directamente, el rubio suspiró internamente al sentir la penetrante mirada de Harry. Esa que le hacía sentir un millón de sensaciones al mismo tiempo, sin tregua. Una parte de él aún se negaba a entregarle completamente su ser al moreno; mientras que otra, sólo quería tenerlo en sus brazos y despertar con él—. A pesar de que tú, no lo hayas podido ver, luego de ese beso que te permití en cinco sentidos, todos tus ataques de celos, histeria, y atracción hacia mí, disminuyeron casi en su totalidad… Snape dijo que sacara a relucir mi lado Slytherin, y para tu información, si yo decido quitarte el puesto de príncipe de esa casa, créeme que no durarás mucho más en él… —El veela ni siquiera se ofendió. Sabía que Harry usaba aquella amenaza como una simple analogía bastante acertada a su explicación. Se soltó, y éste lo dejó ir.

Ahora que estás en tus cincos sentidos, con el bendito gen veela aplacado en casi un cien por ciento, y no hay nadie que me impida decirte lo que pienso, por miedo al fin de sus existencias. Mírame y escúchame con atención: Considérame inconquistable, no tengo interés de atar mi vida de ninguna u otra forma a otro ser humano. Hazle entender esto a tu veela: A NADIE… cuando necesites de mí, allí estaré para calmarte los ataques, aún así tenga que acostarme contigo en el sentido literal de la frase, **pero**, no me pidas más de allí.

Creo que pedí tiempo para encontrar una solución alterna, pero sino me dejan pensar por cinco minutos en paz y tranquilidad ¿cómo demonios pretenden que me zafe de esta desafortunada situación? —Comenzó a caminar alejándose de allí. Pero, se detuvo de nuevo y volteó—. Por cierto, principito, ve escogiendo a quién quieres de pareja, porque lo único que inevitable aquí es la muerte, y yo soy prueba viviente de que eso no es del todo cierto.

Si bien cada palabra la había sentido como un latigazo en el corazón. No pudo nada más que erguirse orgulloso y sonreír de forma gatuna y expectante. Aquel beso había dejado entrever que sí, sentía algo. Sabía perfectamente que Harry era una persona sensible y preocupada, que necesitaba de mucha protección y afecto. Pero, también era alguien que sabía darse su lugar en la vida. Y cuando _Potter_ decía**no**. Eso se le sería respetado aún a costa de su vida.

¿Otra pareja? Estaba demente… Harry James Potter Evans acababa de demostrar, con sus actos recientes, rematando con éste, ser su perfecto compañero. Él no necesitaba a ningún estúpido, o estúpida besándole los pies. Ya para eso estaba el resto del mundo, no necesitaba más arrastrados a su lado, que él por ser de cuna real, le sobraban los aduladores. No, el necesitaba a un _igual_ a su lado, que le acompañara y que luchara con él, hombro a hombro todos los días de su vida. Cómo su padre y su madre, fuera de la familia, no eran más que dos extraños, pero, dentro de ésta: eran una feroz vorágine de sentimientos que necesitaban ser desatados. A él no le importaban los terceros, sólo vivía por su familia. Fuera de éstos, todo perdía valor.

Un Malfoy, no ama, no se altera, no muestra lo que siente, un Malfoy, es perfecto. Miró el precioso atardecer que comenzaba a formarse frente a sus ojos. Sonrió con mucha diversión, un Malfoy distaba de ser perfecto, y toda su familia lo tenía muy presente, pero, nadie ajena a ella debía enterarse de ello, así todos los tendrían endiosados en un enigma que jamás conseguiría ser resuelto.

Claro, nadie pensaría que Lucius Malfoy gustara de los peluches y que tuviera debilidad por uno en especial, un tigre de bengala blanco, o que tuviera todas las consolas de video juego muggle habidas y por haber. Tampoco nadie se atrevería a pensar que Narcisa Black, señora de Malfoy, fuese una erudita con una maestría en antropología, que adoraba cuidar de los bebés de la familia cuando se le necesitara y que odiaba el alboroto de las peluquerías y lugares afines, además de ser una excelente y versada cocinera.

A pesar de lo que todo el mundo creía, NADIE en la familia, era excluido. Ni tontos ni perezosos de mente, en su familia había mezcla de sangre, híbridos de muchas razas, hasta squibs y muggles como tal. Nadie mejor que ellos sabían que, de no haberse mezclado hacía ya mucho tiempo se hubiesen extinguido. Pero, todo aquel que llevara el apellido, era un sangre pura, y punto.

Admirados y temidos tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Los Malfoys además de descender de una de las líneas más puras de magia, como lo era la línea _Deusourtfléz_, también estaba, por línea directa; la sangre del Rey Louis XVI de Francia, realeza que aún se mantenía a pesar de haber pasado más de tres siglos.

Los Baudelaire, una de las familias más importantes del mundo muggle…, no eran más que los mismos Malfoy's sin magia. Sonrió al pensar ¿Qué diría la sangre-sucia de Granger si por casualidad, algún día se enterara de que su prima favorita, era una muggle sin una gota de magia? Apostaba su colección de llaves que le daría un ataque.

Su supuesta animadversión por los _impuros _y las alianzas con los Señores Oscuros a través de los tiempos, tenían un fin más profundo y altruista, que se resumía en una sola palabra: _Protección, _era imposible probar nada, y todo el mundo les temía lo suficiente como para atreverse a gritarles muy fuerte. Además de ¿por qué no? Crear escándalos. Fama, mala o buena, era estar en boca de todos… y eso convenía.

Todos, incluyendo a los ministros de magia, sabían que tener de aliado a los Malfoy's o a los Baudelaire (que era lo mismo). Era _un mal _necesario, pero, había que andarse con cautela, porque, a _Esos Bastardos _como solían llamarles con frecuencia, no les temblaría la mano para traicionar. Tan poderosos que las leyes de los hombres no les podía tocar. Demonios encarnados…

Por eso un_Malfoy sólo se casa una vez_. No por no crear un escándalo. Rebelar todos los secretos que poseía la familia, era arriesgar su seguridad y eso no se podía permitir, por ello. Todos los posibles candidatos sufrían duras pruebas y serias vejaciones para poderse hacer con la _confianza Malfoy_. Porque, la única manera de que un Malfoy fuera expatriado o expulsado de la familia, era que tratase de traicionar de alguna forma a la misma.

La primera semana de agosto, era sagrada para cualquiera que se apellidara Malfoy o Baudelaire. Ese día, todas las cabezas de casas y afines, se reunían junto a familia en la casa madre (una isla escondida a los ojos curioso de la gente), para disfrutar una semana de vacaciones espectaculares, dejando todas las formalidades; sin temor a ser expuestos, para luego poder volver a soportar la dura realidad que les aquejaba.

Miró el reloj, sorprendiéndose de haber estado esperando a su madre desde hacía ya casi tres horas, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se levantó a encender la chimenea, ya que el ambiente se había enfriado demasiado allí dentro…

Sólo unos muy pocos se daban el lujo de rechazar a un Malfoy. Uno de esos_afortunados, _había sido Harry Potter. Descendiente de una familia igual de poderosa que ellos. Que por su consabida candidez, habían sido acabados…, pero, su patrimonio aún estaba intacto y con un único heredero a todo aquel poderoso imperio. Actualmente, así su conciencia se resintiera con su persona, no había mejor partido que el Cara-Rajada. _Y un Malfoy, sólo obtiene lo mejor_.

En todo caso de que Harry lograra conseguir una cura para su cáncer (ganándose toda su admiración en el proceso). No aceptaría a otro. Él doblegaría a ese espíritu libre, a ese león salvaje; aquella marejada inquieta y devastadora. Lo habían retado, y en lo personal, le agradaban los retos. Harry Potter sería suyo…

— ¿Draco? —Preguntó Narcisa preocupada de ver a su hijo allí sentado en soledad mirando el fuego. Le tranquilizó el hecho de que la mirada que mostraba su primogénito era de diversión y aquella que prometía _una cacería_de algo, que no estaba muy segura que sería.

— Hola madre, te esperaba —Dijo galante, viendo a la perfección de mujer que tenía por progenitora. Una falda blanca lisa a media pierna, una camisa del mismo color con encajes, todo terminando con un abrigo de piel sintética de lobo ártico y una botas.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

— No. ¿Cómo te fue en tu conferencia?

— Bastante bien. Aunque muchos piensan que Darwin jamás consideró el hecho que posiblemente jamás hubiese existido el eslabón que une y confirma la teoría de la evolución. Y que Da vinci solamente fue un loco con suerte… así que te podrás imaginar.

— ¿Y ahora qué¿Dios creó el mundo? —Preguntó en burla. Su madre le retó con la mirada—. ¿Deseas una copa?

— ¿Por qué no? Y tú, jovencito, me vas a decir ahora que te pasa…

— ¿Qué me podrías estar pasando? —Preguntó contrariado, dándole elegantemente la copa—. ¿Ya no puedo pedir que me abraces?

— Oh Dragón. Claro que puedes, pero, desgraciadamente tú sólo quieres que te abracen cuando quieres que te compren algo que cuesta más de trescientos galeones. Así que, bebé. ¡Que sucede¡Ahora!

— Te lo juro, no me sucede nada —Dijo tomando asiento a su lado y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su madre—. Sólo me hirieron mi orgullo y mi corazón y creo que necesito algo de apoyo.

— ¿Quién logró tal cosa? —Preguntó sorprendida por la revelación de su hijo. Jamás, de los jamases, Draco aceptaría que alguien le había herido, pero allí estaba deseando con todo su corazón, consuelo.

— Harry Potter —Declaró acostándose en el regazo de su madre y cerrando los ojos.

— Me lo suponía. Ahora ¿Cómo logró el joven Potter tal hazaña?

— No importa como lo logró. Pero, a cada cosa que hace más me deseable lo hace —La miró directamente—. Merlín madre. ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan perfecto? No creo que ni padre pueda encontrarle un defecto…

— Porque te estás enamorando, Draco. Por eso es tan perfecto… ¿Quieres hablar acerca de lo que te pasa¿Qué hizo ahora como para ganarse aún más tu interés?

— Él sería todo lo que yo he estado buscando, madre —La mujer rubia alzó una ceja—. Yo siempre pensé con pesar, que mi pareja no sería más que una aduladora que estaría allí diciéndome cuan perfecto era, sólo estando allí para admirarme y que yo le protegiera… pero, de repente, veo a Harry, y me doy cuenta que él, estaría allí como un igual. No se amedrentaría de ningún modo, y aunque me caliente la cabeza, me gusta que no se dejen someter tan fácil. Dios —La miró fijamente—. Tú sabes lo que me encantan los retos, y éste es el que posiblemente me vuelva loco.

— Draco, llevas diciendo por los últimos nueve años de tu vida que cada reto te terminará volviendo loco, querido. Así que, disculpa no te tome muy en serio la palabra. ¿Cuál fue la última locura? A sí, aquel puzzle en el que casi no te mueres, por dejar de comer y no hacer otra cosa en general, por dos semanas…

— No fue mi intención, te lo juro… cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba algo mal…

— Está bien. Sé que no es tu culpa, y —Le sonrió abiertamente—, me agrada escuchar que tu etapa de negación, acaba de terminar. Así que te recomiendo que muestres todo lo que un Malfoy sabe hacer, porque, esta vez tu target, no es un objeto inanimado, Draco. Es un ser humano, como tú o como yo…

— ¿Reunión familiar y no se me invita? —Preguntó Lucius Malfoy llegando a su habitación temporal en Hogwarts, y tirándose en el mueble, bueno todo lo que un Malfoy se permitiera _tirarse_.

— Claro que no, cielo. Esta es una conversación Madre e Hijo. No eres bien recibido.

— Malvados… con esta familia…

— Puedes irle a llorar a Pocky…

— Draco, te prohíbo que te metas con Pocky.

— Merlín, Lucius ya estás lo bastante adulto como para aún tener ese estúpido peluche —Le regañó la matriarca Malfoy.

— Tú dejas de leer 'libros para niños', y yo tiro mis peluches.

— ¡Cómo! —Exclamó furiosa yendo a matar a su esposo, quién comenzó a huir de ésta. Draco sonrió, sintiéndose como en casa. Sí, esa era la _perfecta_Familia Malfoy, un infarto total, para terceros. Claro, también lo sería conocer el hecho de que a su padrino Severus Snape, le gustaban las flores, teniendo por favorita las orquídeas. Pero, como decía él, muchos de los secretos en el mundo, existían por el bien de la humanidad.

**TBC**

_Weee¿De qué sirve tener los capítulos en la computadora? Anyway..., espero que ¿les guste? Este capítulo es particularmente, ummm ¿Cómo decirlo? XD a mí sí me gustó...  
Atte. Liu. _

_**PS:** Sí, sí. Ya me voy a poner a escribir Lazos Oscuros y The Call of Angel, es que, he tenido unas pequeñas dificultades técnicas con esas historias..._


	10. Cartas

Harry caminaba de forma compulsiva de aquí para allá

**Capítulo Diez**___ Cartas_

Harry caminaba de forma compulsiva de aquí para allá. ¡Debía haber una estúpida forma de confundir el gen Veela! ¡Y si no la había pues que se lo dijeran de una vez y él se inventaba una! Faltaban pocos días para navidad, y ningún señor oscuro o Veela alocada se lo echarían a perder. En navidades él se tomaba vacaciones… no niño-que-vivió, no _golden boy_, no salvar a nadie. NO, simplemente Harry… y si alguien se atrevía a reclamar algo, verían a su dedo medio crear una gloriosa paloma de la _paz_.

Sólo le quedaba el consuelo de saber que en poco menos de un mes podría liberarse del veela y pedirle a Sirius encarecidamente que lo mandase a la china. Y se negaba a regresar hasta que Malfoy estuviese cien metros bajo tierra y su cuerpo no fuese más que huesos comenzando a ser polvo. Miró el pequeño reloj de arena que pendía de una cadena colgada en su cuello. ¡Él ya tenía suficientes problemas! Y no le quedaba nada de tiempo para encontrarles una solución.

1

— Ehrg… buenas Profesor Dumbledore —Dijo Sirius inseguro.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sirius! ¡Mi muchacho! Pasa, pasa ¿Té? ¿Caramelos de limón? O talvez, me permitirás ofrecerte unos dulces exquisitos que me acaban de llegar.

— Bueno, el caramelo de limón —Siguió en el mismo tono dubitante.

— Perfecto, perfecto. ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto casualmente el también comenzando a degustar su precioso tesoro (del cual tenía montones inagotables).

— Umm, bueno, yo… esto, um —Se aclaró la garganta—. Sólo… sólo venía a preguntarle si por esas casualidades remotas y afortunadas de la vida, se le habían mencionado a Harry los protocolos formales que se cumplirán durante el cumpleaños de Malfoy hijo… y si dice que Sí, los otros millones más que han de ser seguidos… jeje —Terminó riéndose de forma nerviosa. Dumbledore se atragantó disimuladamente con el caramelo. Sirius inmediatamente tomó esa reacción como un _no_.

— ¿Cómo de qué formalidades hablamos? —Preguntó inocente haciéndose el aludido.

— Eeeh, no lo sé. La rueda prensa, el baile con todas las familias sangre-pura, La preparación para la unión, la unión en el _gran recinto_. La prueba del día de después de la unión, y como ese, centenares de otras _cositas _sin importancia, que sé estoy pasando por alto.

— Aaah… —Enunció de forma estúpida—. Pues, no. No lo creo. Y aún no se sabe si hay un sí…

— Bueno, entonces pasaremos al "cumpleaños de mí adorado sobrino": ¿Sabe tan siquiera que a la reunión está invitado él y la mitad del mundo?

— Eh, ummm, no lo creo.

— ¿Sabe que tendrá que escoger a tres escoltas _de personas adultas _que no lo soltarán ese día?

— Eh, supongo que tampoco.

— ¿El beso que se tiene que dar frente el mundo en todo caso de decir que sí?

— Si no sabe de lo de la escolta, dificulto lo del beso de aceptación.

— ¿La prueba de sangre?

— Definitivamente no.

— ¿El después del no o el sí?

— Me temo que tampoco.

— ¿Cómo se debe comportar o que tiene que decir, saludar, despedirse, desplantar?

— Eso definitivamente apuesto todos mis caramelos de limón a que no lo sabe…

— ¿Sabe al menos que la fiestecita es un baile?

— Bueno, en toda fiesta se tiene que bailar.

— Qué ÉL tiene que bailar…

— Oh, no lo creo.

— Profesor Dumbledore… —Comenzó solemne.

— ¿Sí? —Permitió temiéndose lo peor.

— Le quiero pedir el favor, de encargarle la preparación a Snivellus de un caldero completo de poción tranquilizante, inhibidora de magia y esa curiosa poción que se aprende en séptimo que te ayuda a aclarar tu mente para entender mejor las cosas… —El anciano sólo pudo asentir—. ¡Ah! Y casi lo olvidaba: Deseo que se prepare mentalmente para lo que viene, porque, USTED será quién le diga esos pequeños detalles a mi ahijado —Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, para luego irse de allí dejando el shock al director.

2

_Malfoy no estaba rondándole. _Eso era lo único que pensaba su cabeza. Se regañó a si mismo. Cuando lo tenía cerca entonces le obstinaba y se ponía de mal humor. Y ahora que lo había dejado en paz sólo pensaba en él. ¡Debía ponerse de acuerdo en algún momento!

Bah, ni falta que le hacía, no extrañaba al rubio presumido ese. Su mente le siseaba por debajo «Mentirosillo». Bueno, está bien, admitía que Malfoy era la única persona con la que podía descargar su adrenalina. Pero, desde que lo perseguía para conquistarle, cómo el príncipe de su estirpe que era, ya no tenía nadie a quién buscarle pleito.

Se desordenó el cabello con frustración. ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! Ya tenía suficiente de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

— Harry ¿Qué te sucede, cachorro? ¿Peleando con tu yo superior? —Preguntó Remus, al ver al chico desordenándose los cabellos, dejando un nido irregular de algo, que definitivamente ya no parecía cabello.

— Algo así —Respondió comenzando a ser ejercicios de respiración.

— ¿Y por qué peleas con tu yo superior?

— Creo que mi Ello, Ego y Súper yo, no estamos de acuerdo en nada.

— Ya veo… ¿Por qué no tratan de ponerse de acuerdo? —Lanzó a la buena de Dios.

— Mi Ello, quiere matar y destrozar cualquier cosa que se mueva o respire desde una hormiga, hasta Malfoy. Luego, mi Súper yo quiere sentarse a meditar la mejor forma de destrozar o matar cualquier cosa que se mueve o respire desde una hormiga, hasta Malfoy. Terminando por mi Ego, que sabe que desgraciadamente no puede hacer su voluntad porque no sería _correcto _a pesar de que su Súper yo lo demanda como moral, quiere saber cual es la forma más eficaz de destrozar y matar cualquier cosa que se mueva o respire desde una hormiga hasta Malfoy —Remus alzó una ceja con consternación plasmado en el rostro.

— ¿Y en qué exactamente no están de acuerdo?

— ¿Qué nos obvio? —Le dijo como a un niño pequeño—. Mi Ello quiere matar discriminadamente y ya. Mi Súper yo quiere irse a meditar cual es la manera más eficaz y perversa de matar discriminadamente y ya. Y yo, caigo en dicotomía porque, me parecen que las dos son bastante pasables. Ah, también entramos en dicotomía por no saber por quién empezar. —El licano parpadeó sin saber que decir. ¿Desde cuándo Harry sabía qué era una _dicotomía_?

— Eh, ¿Estás hablando en broma, verdad?

— ¡Pues claro Remus! ¿Eres tonto o qué?

­— Jaja. Que gracioso cachorro. ¿Entonces por qué blasfemaba?

— ¿Contra quién más? Contra Malfoy… es obvio. ¿O es qué no lo mencioné lo suficiente en las pasadas oraciones?

— Ah. ¿Te hizo algo?

— No. Sólo que no tengo contra quién dirigir mi frustración y era él, o Voldemort. Me parece que es más factible que la mamá de Malfoy caiga en la enfermería, por mis mentadas que la de Voldemort, por el sencillo hecho de que está muerta, así que la decisión estuvo fácil.

— Harry…

— Esto sí fue en serio.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué si iban tan bien se destrozó todo tan de repente?

— Primero, lo hice porque me lo pediste como un favor personal, y yo acepté porque faltaban pocas horas para la luna llena. Segundo, Hermione me obligó, alegando que era un peligro para la sociedad que yo rechazara a Malfoy, sin siquiera darle una oportunidad. Tercero, necesitaba calmar un poco los ánimos para poder resolver mis demás problemas que, aunque no lo creas son graves. Sí, aún más que los del Veela. Si llamaba a Malfoy por su nombre, es porque no acostumbro a llamar tan formalmente a alguien que está rondándome tanto tiempo. Pero, cómo ya vi que las cosas se estaban mal interpretando demasiado, decidí volverle a decir Malfoy. ¿Sabes? Aún le voy a decir que no, el nueve de enero.

Luego de rebotarle su trasero aristócrata iré a pedirle a Voldemort que tiene libre el campo para asesinarme, si así lo desea. No, definitivamente, esta parte de la conversación tampoco es una broma.

¿Sabes lo que más me jode? —Preguntó irónico. Remus negó—. Cuando lo tengo cerca, por obvias razones mi mente se centra en el foco de disturbio tratando que no cometa alguna de sus trastadas. Cuando no está cerca lo único que hace mi mente es preocuparse por qué demonios no ha aparecido aún, cómo te darás cuenta es el motivo principal de mis quejas.

— Harry. Disculpa que interrumpa tu monologo. Pero, faltan pocos días para el cumpleaños de Draco. ¿Estás conciente de eso, verdad? Y esto no es un juego Harry. Ya basta de estar jugando al gato y al ratón, sé perfectamente que te puedes defender sólo —El ojiverde abrió la boca para recriminarle, la voz de Remus había sido irónica—. Has sido escogido. Te guste o no, eso te monta en un rango, y tienes de desenvolverte en dicho rol hasta que se acabe.

— ¿Y exactamente que quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué tengo que ir detrás de Malfoy a cada paso que él da? Ah, no. Talvez deba convertirme en su solícito sirviente que debe preguntarle a su amo qué desea que haga ahora. Y si él me dice ¡Salta! Yo estoy en el deber de preguntar: ¿Qué tal alto? Podría agregar la otra, la de: no me puedo separar de Malfoy porque talvez a su majestad le de por asesinar inocentes porque su perrito no está con Él.

— ¿Malfoy te trata así? —Harry rasgó los ojos fulminándole con la mirada. El hombre se alejó un paso.

3

Harry se sentó en donde siempre lo hacía en el gran comedor. Al lado de su servicio estaba una rosa blanca con algunos pétalos negros, de tallos verdes, hojas y espinas. Una carta, la agarró y el papel era agradable al tacto, era de esos membretes artesanales aromatizados (ése olía a sándalo) y dibujados a mano. Miró que el destinatario estaba vacío por detrás sólo decía _Draco L. Malfoy. _Y el sello de la noble familia…

_Harry Potter: _

_Espero que no me extrañes demasiado. Aún sin saberlo me has retado, y espero que estés conciente de mi patológica obsesión con respecto a los retos, jamás he rechazado ninguno, ni perdido (cabe acotar). Estoy conciente que no eres un trofeo a ganar, pero, ya te declaraste el premio mayor. Mientras más de ti me muestras, más de ti deseo saber y poseer. _

_Ya no es mi estado veela quién te habla, he descubierto que no hay separación, yo soy el ser completo. En todo caso que no me creas, retaste a Draco Malfoy, éste es quién te responde. Te hago una promesa, Potter: El treinta y uno de diciembre, estarás recibiendo el año nuevo en mis brazos. _

_Una de mis primeras enseñanzas, la cual aún tengo presente y me han hecho el hombre que soy hoy en día, fue: practicar una proyección, imaginar las consecuencias de mis actos y luego poner un límite de acción para llevarlo a cabo, y jamás he necesitado más de ese límite. _

_Tú, eres uno de esos pocos afortunados en el mundo que puede darse el lujo rechazar a un Malfoy. Lo admito, pero, ya te perdí una vez hace tiempo, y un Malfoy no comete el mismo error dos veces. Así que, no esperes mucha condescendencia de mi parte. Te consideras imposible de conquistar. Perfecto, yo me considero un ganador, no importa en que circunstancia. Éstas fueron mis principales razones para desaparecer como lo hice de tu lado, no te hagas ilusiones, no me he olvidado de que existes, mi propia existencia no me lo permite. _

_No sabrás nada de lo que planeo, y supongo que esta es la parte en la que me causa un retorcido placer, todo ha de ser dicho; al saber que te sentirás vulnerable, pero, no te preocupes, estoy conciente que, sólo después de tener tu mano con todas las formalidades hecha, podré tener tu cuerpo, cosa que no me importa demasiado si antes puedo ganar tu alma. _

_Te dejo una tarea, si la deseas tomar: Esa rosa, es todo lo que tú, ya significas para mí. Si no lo sabes, puedes buscarlo, una imagen dice más que mil palabras. Así que la rosa la estás viendo en vivo y en directo, eso me evitar el tener que deshacerme en palabras banales en las que no creerás. _

_Nos vemos pronto, y como dice Sylvester Cynster «A los Cynster nos protege y sonríe el destino…». Te digo que es casi lo mismo con los Malfoy, y creo que ya has tenido bastante tiempo para confirmar lo que hoy mis palabras te dicen. _

_Se despide de ti, Draco Malfoy. _

Harry estaba aún sofocado por las palabras… Merlín, ni le había hablado y ya le había creído. La letra estaba hecha con tal determinación que, no hacía falta que lo pronunciara en voz alta. Miró la rosa, no se iba a poner a discutir consigo mismo, él tenía curiosidad de saber que significaba la rosa y ya hasta el hambre se le había quitado por la curiosidad.

Dobló con cuidado la carta, colocándola dentro del sobre, agarró la rosa y salió con calma hacia la biblioteca a pesar de aún sentir sus mejillas acalorados con esa promesa proferida por el rubio. «Te prometo que suspirarás». Y, había hecho más que suspirar… no sería tan estúpido como para subestimar a tan poderoso enemigo, que aparte podía saber perfectamente tus sentimientos.

— Madame Pince —Dijo Harry llegando a la Biblioteca.

— ¿Qué sucede Potter?

— Necesito libros que me digan el significado que poseen las flores.

— Por aquellos estantes.

— Gracias.

— De nada.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se puso cómodo, para empezar su _pequeña investigación_. En la página doscientos treinta de un libro bastante rosa, decía lo siguiente:

_Significación de la Rosa Blanca_

_**Palabras Claves:**__ Pureza, Inocencia, Simpatía y Espiritualidad._

_Por su prístina apariencia, la rosa blanca ha simboliza pureza, inocencia y serenidad. Existen mitos y leyendas de diferentes culturas donde relatan el origen de la primera rosa, la cual es inicialmente de color blanco y luego entonces se transforma milagrosamente en rojo. Algunas veces, se describe como una mancha de sangre, otras por el sonrojo causado por un beso._

Harry se atragantó al leer lo del sonrojo, maldiciendo su suerte.

_En tradiciones más nuevas, se utiliza la rosa cómo un símbolo de amor verdadero, que luego sería sellada por la rosa roja. Sin embargo, las rosas blancas continúan existiendo como claro símbolo de inocencia. Éstas son utilizadas para expresar vorágines feroces de sentimientos desgarradores, causantes de penas y sin sabores. _

Pues cuanto lo sentía… él tenía la culpa por escogerle como pareja.

_También conocida como la Rosa Nupcial. En este sentido, ellas representan la unidad, la virtud y la pureza de una nueva unión de amor. También son un símbolo de un joven amor que promete fortalecerse con la unión y las hace ideal para el matrimonio. _

Captado, ya sabía desde hacía mucho que Malfoy quería casarse con él… que no jodieran, no iba a apellidarse Malfoy… definitivamente, dudaba que el siguiente párrafo concordara con los sentimientos del Veela, funerales y adioses no postulaban en sus planes tampoco.

Bueno, el negro no hacía ni falta de buscar. Él sabía lo que significaba… odio y venganza, el recuerdo de aquel tiempo en el que, sin tregua habían decido hacerse la vida imposible. Claro que el negro también significaba la muerte de una etapa dando cabida a una nueva… que lindo…, igual, seguían siendo palabras… y ya vería Malfoy que tan puro e ingenuo era, cuando le partiera la cara por insinuarle tales cosas…

Miró la flor. Las espinas significaban que poseía una belleza peligrosa y altamente dañina, como daba sensación de debilidad y candidez, también sabía como dar amargos momentos, y fuertes golpes (no se especificaban que tipo de golpes, pero, cualquiera de ellos, se sentía capacitado para darlos). Una cinta roja… se sonrojó ¡Estaba de más! ¡Ya sabía de sobra que quería recorrer lo que sólo había permitido a su mano!

Un poco ofendido y bastante aturdido, salió de la biblioteca. Había entendido muy bien, Draco quería a alguien a quien proteger. ¿Qué no tenía familia?

4

_Malfoy, acepto tu reto. ¿Por qué tanto empeño en que destroce tu ego y orgullo? Pero, aquí te espero, necesitarás más que frases bonitas y rosas para lograr tal hazaña, te confesaré que ni a mí, se me ocurre una manera de conquistarme, así que, ¡Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo! (contando con que tus poderes veelas no pueden afectarme de la manera que deseas… predigo desgracias y devenires)._

_Harry. _

_PD: ¿Por qué crees que me voy a sentir vulnerable, Señor Modestia? _

Sonrió al ver la letra cuidada de su _presa_. Era una ventaja para él, que la mayoría de la gente no supiera que el veneno no sólo servía para matar. Pero, aún había tiempo, y dentro de poco comenzaría el show.

5

Harry abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una lechuza. ¡Merlín! Que susto le había dado. Luego de recuperarse un poco de la impresión le quitó el paquete y ésta se fue sin esperar un minuto más. Suponía que era otra carta de Malfoy… ya había tenido varías así, a lo largo de los días, una sonrisa traicionera se coló por sus labios.

_Bueno Días, Harry. Espero que hayas amanecido bien, ya tenemos tres días que no nos vemos. ¿Me extrañas mucho? Supongo que no, porque cada respuesta, es más fría que la anterior, pero ¿Sabes? No deberías engañar al diablo con sus propios trucos… Mañana será navidad, y te apuesto lo que quieras a que esta mañana has sonreído al ver la carta _

Dicha declaración le había sorprendido sin duda. ¿Cómo demonios hacía para saber esas cosas?

_Ayer estuve hasta tarde con mis padres haciendo las compras navideñas. Rayos, jamás había visto a mi madre comprar de forma tan compulsiva, ni a mi padre con cara de "qué le sucede a esta loca". Peor fue lo que vino después, imagínate su cara cuando le impidió a mi padre, que es todo un caballero, que pagara la cuenta. Sé que esta es la segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos que te he hecho sonreír ¿Verdad? _

Amplió su sonrisa, mientras negaba con la cabeza. _Presumido…_

_Así que, esa fue su pelea semanal. Porque, aunque no lo creas, el 'perfecto matrimonio Malfoy' tiene sus discusiones. Al final ganó mamá, alegando que, no importa cuan sumisa se presentara, ella era dueña de su propia vida, y sí, aceptaba que de vez en cuando la consintiera, pero, le dejó en claro, de forma tajante, que ella podía valerse por si misma. Sabrás que terminaron en la cama ¿no? Y puedo suponer que estás pensado que no te interesaría que me omitiera éstos detalles. _

_Sé que todos los Gryffindor son procastinadores, y que, hoy es cuando, con mucho apuro y agite irán a comprar los regalos de navidad (si te preguntas porque te conozco tanto, hay un dicho que reza: 'conoce al enemigo más que a ti mismo'. ¿Quieres saber todo lo que sé de ti? Pregunta, como premisa te digo, que sé, así no me creas cuál es tú forma de animago, Potty). _

_Nos vemos, Draco. _

Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía cuál era su forma animaga… ni Hermione ni Ron estaban enterados de que podía convertirse ¡Cómo demonios podía saber Malfoy algo así!

6

_Graciosito… ¡Cómo demonios te enteraste de mi forma animaga engreído! ¡Mira que como me entere que me espiabas te juro que te moleré los huesos a maldiciones, Malfoy! Y te digo, no importa cuanto creas saber de mí, esa es la más vil mentira que has dicho en tus cartas (y mira que han sido muchas). _

_Y pues, sí. Todos nosotros dejamos las cosas para la última hora ¿Y qué? No queremos hacer todo al tiro como ustedes, o jactarnos de que somos perfectos, a algunos nos gusta ser humano ¿Sabes? _

_Y parece que no supieras que no soy madrugador, tu lechuza me vuelve despertar y me veré en la penosa necesidad de asesinarla, y no será lindo. _

_Con cariños. Harry. _

— ¿Por qué de tan buen humor, Dragón? —Preguntó antes de ver la carta que tenía en sus manos.

— Cosas de la vida…

— Supongo que hoy tampoco saldrás de aquí.

— No. Hoy es mi último día de encierro, te lo prometo —Dijo con mucha diversión.

— En serio ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

— Un Malfoy siempre usa la cabeza antes que el corazón, ¿no? Pues, yo estoy poniendo en práctica ese consejo. Hay millones de formas de comunicarse con una persona y el resultado es el mismo. Harry nubla mi razón, pues bien. No hay Harry de carne y hueso de momento.

— No lo sé, Dragón. Es tú decisión como manejas la situación con Potter. Yo, ya me cansé de hacerle de chaperón…

— Dos sonrisas sinceras en menos de cinco minutos padre… es algo de lo que me puedo sentir orgulloso.

— ¿Ah?

— Olvídalo. Talvez algún día te cuente.

— Bueno, me iré a desayunar.

7

Draco tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se secaba las orejas con una toalla, a la par que otra rodeaba su cintura. Escuchó un picoteo y vio que era ¡Hedwig! Merlín, eso era estadísticamente imposible. Harry jamás le había mandado a su querida lechuza para responder. Eso hizo que sintiera algo de orgullo y que el corazón se le encogiera. En el sobre estaban escritas las siguientes palabras:

_No te emociones, Hed me iba a asesinar si utilizaba otra lechuza para mandarte alguna otra carta… _

Sonrió. Sabía que iba a decir algo como eso. Era tan predecible…

_Malfoy, en serio… estás trasgrediendo el límite con respecto a tu otra carta. ¡Que no tienes pudor, hijo de tu madre! _

No, no lo tenía. Pensó riéndose abiertamente… que su madre le disculpara, pero, la seguirían teniendo presente por un tiempo.

_Sólo voy a decir que estoy ofendido. ¡Y no sonrías! ¡Maldita sea estoy hablando en serio! _

Esto sólo hizo aumentar su risa y buen humor

— _Ves Harry, que sí me conoces. Mucho más de lo que tú crees _—Pensó enterneciendo su mirada.

_Y no esperes ni remotamente que te devuelva el jueguecito. Yo aún tengo dignidad, joder… Te pido de rodillas si te da la gana, que no me vuelvas a mandar algo así. Te prohíbo que utilices mi imagen para algo tan bajo._

_Potter. _

— _Aww, se molestó el leoncito… bueno acá va mi última carta… espero que de verdad mi plan funcione, madre tiene algo de razón, esto no es un puzzle, es una persona de carne y hueso._

8

_De verdad, disculpa; no pensé que te fuera a molestar tanto. _

_Fue una broma, creo que de excesivo mal gusto… yo jamás utilizaría tu recuerdo para masturbarme o algo así. Puedes preguntarle a papá. Estaba conmigo cuando escribí la carta. Él tomaba café, leyendo un libro de economía, y yo, debatiendo con él, de vez en cuando, las teorías del libro. _

_¿Te gusta leer, Harry? Mi libro favorito, es de un autor muggle. Talvez lo conozcas, se llama William Shakespeare, "Sueño de una noche de verano". Lo he leído como un millón de veces. Y te confieso que, estaba profundamente enamorado de la Reina de las Hadas; Titania. Cosa curiosa, hoy mientras escribo esto, descubro que se parece mucho a ti. ¿Casualidad? No lo sé, como te digo, lo acabo de descubrir… _

_Cuando estés leyendo esto, serán como las doce de la noche ¿Verdad? ¡Esto algún día me tienes que decir si estoy equivocado o no! Espero que te la hayas pasado bien con tu padrino y el profesor Lupin (el cual, te admitiré a ti, y sólo a ti, ha sido el mejor profesor de defensas que he tenido, morirás, lo sé. Contado a mi padrino Sev). Yo tampoco quería que se fuera, traté con Padre, pero, las cosas sucedieron muy rápido… ¿A ver? ¿Cómo carajos terminé hablando de esto? Cómo sea…_

_Mañana será navidad. Es mi día favorito. Mis padres talvez no pasaban ni treinta y uno, ni mi cumpleaños conmigo. Pero navidad ¡Ese día siempre los tengo conmigo! No lo estoy diciendo por hacerte sentir miserable ni nada. Te cuento esto para que sepas que si algún día quieres compartir la parte secreta de tu vida, esa que nadie sabe. Me sentiré honrado de oírla. Y, también que, te puedo prestar a mis padres para cuando los necesites ¡Pero sólo prestados! ¡Que son míos! Y acá, estabas a punto de llorar, pero, sonreíste. No sé lo que es crecer sin padres, pero, puedo comprender un poco la soledad… _

_Ésta, es mi última carta…, en ella te digo, que en mí, no encontrarás una persona dominante, que te cambie. Creo que te conté como es mi mamá (ya eso te debería decir mucho). Tampoco te propongo que te vuelvas mi esposo (o mi consorte como tanto le restriegas a mi padre. Te digo, ¡Gracias! No sabes que risa me da ahora, lo del diccionario, el sarcasmo es lo tuyo, niño). Sino que te invito a convertirte en mi familia. No dejar tu apellido, no inventes. Harry Malfoy, o Draco Potter, es desagradable. Pero, he pensado que un guioncito nos servirá. Harry Potter-Malfoy y Draco Malfoy-Potter. ¿Verdad que soluciona las cosas?_

_Como he venido confesándote todo, también te diré que tú, eres mi otra parte. Sé que te convertirás en aquello que yo siempre he soñado inconscientemente. Alguien que esté a mi lado y yo al suyo para protegernos mutuamente, después de todo, los dos somos hombres, sé que odiarías, lo sé porque yo también lo haría. Que te trataran como una chica. Pero, vas a tener que perdonarme, estaba demasiado confundido y no sabía que hacer, gracias a Merlín existe el modo de aprendizaje de ensayo y error y ahora puedo ser más digno de ti. _

_Eso es todo lo que te ofrezco: Mi compañía y mi familia. Nada más… no tienes que dar nada a cambio. _

_Atentamente, Draco Lucius Malfoy. _

_Pos-Data: Harry, no llores. Nada me haría más miserable que saber que has derramado alguna otra lágrima por mí. Te diré algo, antes, verte sonreír; hacía que sintiera una inmensa envidia hacia ti. Ahora, que has perdido mucho de esa dicha, me llena de felicidad el saber que esas sonrisas verdaderas, pero hipotéticas que calculé en mis cartas, sucedieron en realidad. _

9

— ¿Harry? —Preguntó Sirius más dormido que despierto, al ver a su ahijado con la respiración alterada. Remus abrió los ojos. ¿Quién los despertaba a cinco minutos de haberse quedado dormido?

— Sirius, duérmete —Le regaño, lanzándole la cabeza a la almohada, desde la otra cama individual

— Deja Moony. ¿Qué sucedió, Harry? —El licano se levantó—. Ven acá. ¿Qué pasó, cachorro? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de tragedia?

Sin mediar palabra, el ojiverde se lanzó a los brazos solícitos de su padrino comenzando a llorar como un bebé. Se sentía miserable, y no sabía por qué exactamente. Sólo sabía que Draco había movido bien su última carta, había dado en una parte muy vulnerable de él.

Se sentía agradable sentir los brazos protectores de su padrino. Sentía alivio a cada lágrima derramada, ya no tenía ningún tipo de fuerzas para seguir luchando, y sabía que mañana las encontraría de nuevo, para seguir en aquel maldito círculo vicioso que jamás le dejaba escapar. ¿Era muy difícil pedir evadirse del mundo por unos momentos? Quería una barrera que se interpusiera entre la realidad y él. Que lo mantuviera en una mentira por algún tiempo…

— Ya, tranquilo, mi niño. Todos tenemos derecho a llorar —Le consolaba suavemente, sin tratar de acallar los sollozos lastimeros que salían de los labios hinchados del ojiverde en un intento estúpido de retener el llanto.

— Ten Harry —Le dijo Remus. Cediéndole una taza de té.

— Gracias —Murmuró sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran y gemir de vez en cuando. El primer trago de aquella taza humeante le había calentado el corazón. Sabía que estaba hecho con los mejores deseos, y eso era algo que el atesoraba. Sí, así de estúpido y cursi era…

**TCB**


	11. La confinación

**Capítulo Once:** _La Confinación_

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose con energías renovadas. Se sonrojó apenado al ver que estaba en la cama de Sirius, las dos personas dormían profundamente. Sonrió al ver a su padrino con todo el cabello enrollado en la cara por todas las vueltas que daba en la noche. Remus como se acostaba amanecía. Se levantó con cuidado de nos despertarlos. Ya los había hecho correr bastante el día anterior además de luego no dejarles dormir.

Se sentó en el gran comedor, con una sonrisa de idiota bailoteando en sus labios. Si alguien le preguntaba la razón, no podría responderle… sólo, tenía muchas ganas de estar de ese humor todo el día. Además, el veinticuatro de diciembre siempre lograba eso. Santa Claus venía a dar dicha y felicidad a todos, aunque de manera simbólica fuese.

Suspiró al mover la vista a su lado y no encontrar ninguna carta allí. ¿Veintiún días, era lo que necesitaba el ser humano para adaptarse a una nueva situación? Pues, él lo había hecho en setenta y dos miserables horas…

— Por lo que veo, si me extrañaste —Le dijo alguien a su lado. Cuando alzó la cara sorprendido, se encontró con Draco Malfoy de carne y hueso. Sonrió divertido, y se alejó de allí junto a su plato, dándole la espalda a Malfoy. Volteó de nuevo sin poder ocultar más su curiosidad y vio que el rubio estaba allí, con una rosa roja—. ¿Si hiciste la tarea que te mandé? Tómala, no está hechizada. Y además, es para ti.

— Si la tomo, aceptaré que nuestro amor, se ha fortalecido.

— No necesariamente. Pero sí que una amistad ha nacido.

— Tú ganas. Aceptaré la rosa… pero…

— Sé que no es tú flor favorita.

— ¿Qué sabes tú?

— Que es la flor de Iris…

— ¿Cuál es mi forma de animago? —Le preguntó acercándosele y bajando la voz.

— Un Dandelay… —Contestó en el mismo tono confidente—. Al igual que sé que tu Patronus es un ciervo en memoria a la forma animaga de tu padre —Contestó con sus frente unidas. A pesar de la cercanía, Draco se controlaba perfectamente y Harry no lo miraba—. Y eso es admirable, hay que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para hacer un Patronus Corpóreo, teniendo sólo trece años…

El Heredero Malfoy, se levantó de allí, dejando a Harry hundido en confusión. Las sábanas rojas regresaron a su mente al ver aquella flor.

1

— ¡Guao! —Exclamó Harry al ver el Gran comedor. Estaba hermoso, en el medio, había una mesa circular, para las persona presentes. Allí estaban sólo Severus y Albus hablando animadamente. Cabe acotar que el pocionista sólo veía al anciano exasperado, esperando a que terminara su perorata.

— ¡Hola Harry! ¡Feliz Navidad!

— Feliz Navidad, Profesor Dumbledore —Dijo sonriéndole—. Profesor Snape —Saludó políticamente, dudaba que el hombre recibiera con bien sus felicitaciones.

— Ven muchacho. Toma asiento. ¿Cómo te has pasado el día? ¿Bien?

— Enviándole sus regalos a mis amigos.

— Me alegro. Espero que recibas muchos regalos de navidad.

— Gracias Profesor.

Siguieron hablando un poco más, hasta que los restantes invitados aparecieron. La familia Malfoy, como siempre, soberbia y despampanante. Sirius, como siempre exhibicionista, y Remus, bueno él era quien más se parecía a Harry, a él no le venían esos trajes.

2

Dumbledore veía como sólo él, era capaz de integrarse a las dos familias. Pero, estas, nada que interrelacionaban. Harry, Sirius y Remus, hablaban por su lado. Narcisa, Lucius, Draco y Severus, lo mismo. Él hablaba con las dos, pero, no daba con la forma de que tuvieran que intercambiar palabras.

Ya había pasado la comida, y hacía algunos minutos que Santa Claus había dejado los regalos debajo del árbol esperando ser tomados por muchos niños deseosos.

— ¡Oh vamos Sirius! No seas modesto que no te queda —Le dijo Harry, zapeándole de buen humor. La familia Malfoy prestó atención al otro lado de la mesa.

— Cierto, Pad. No te queda nada bien la modestia.

— Le tengo que dar todo el crédito a Snappy. Sin él, no hubiese podido lograrlo.

— ¿De qué estupideces hablas, Pulgoso?

— De nada que te interese, Snivellus.

— ¿A sí?

— Calma pueblo —Apaciguó Dumbledore—. Estamos en navidad. No hay que pelear. Harry perfectamente nos puede decir que estaban hablando ¿verdad?

— Pues, no creo que sea buena idea profesor.

— ¿Y por qué, no?

— Estoy algo chiquito para perder mi vida —Dijo sonriendo nervioso, con una mano en la cabeza.

— Entonces, hablemos de algo en lo que todos podamos participar. ¿Qué le pediste a Santa Claus?

— ¿Quién en ese? —Preguntó Sirius.

— De verdad que hace mucho que dejé de pedirle algo… como sabrá, no existe.

— ¡Claro que existe!

— ¿Quién es ese? —Insistió Padfoot.

— ¿Y vive en el Polo Norte? —Comentó con algo de ironía.

— Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Ah no? —Curioseó Draco.

— No.

— Hay, por el amor de Dios. Hasta el tarado mental que tengo por primo sabe que Santa Claus no existe.

— ¿Igual que no existe la magia, no? —Le soltó Dumbledore.

— Eso es algo diferen…

— ¿Por qué no lo has visto? Es el mismo espíritu de la Navidad. Ése que está con nosotros todos los años. Pero no lo vez, no lo sientes… pero, ¿Eso quiere decir que no está allí? —Harry bufó suavemente—. Sé que tienes un don excepcional para escuchar y observar, Harry —Éste lo miró con desconfianza—. Pero, para algunas cosas se necesita, _fe_.

— Y sólo los niños creen sin necesidad ver, de saber si es verdad o tan siquiera preguntar. No los envidio —Le contestó, sin alterarse. Se levantó sin prisas—. Ya es un poco tarde, así que iré a dormir —Dijo cambiando inmediatamente a sus sonrisa.

— Sí. Yo también tengo que irme —Se despidió Severus, deseando unas buenas noches.

— Uish… detesto cuando hace eso —Expresó con exaspero Draco.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Lucius, mientras todos los demás lo veían.

— ¿Cómo que, qué? Potter, en estado, _voy a mentarte la madre pero soy demasiado bueno para sacarlo de mi boca, así que_, corre a su método, _sonría no importa como se sienta_. Permiso, voy a dormir. Espero que pasen buenas noches. Felices fiesta —Les dijo a Dumbledore, Sirius y Remus. Le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla y se retiró.

3

Encontró a Harry sentado en una rama de los árboles que rodeaban el lindero del bosque prohibido. El rubio suspiró, y dando un salto que le elevó hasta al lado del moreno.

— ¿Compañía? —Preguntó acomodándose para evitar caer.

Draco había decido quedarse allí, simplemente para hacerle sentir que estaba con él. No sólo eso, sino de su parte. El ojiverde miraba el infinito, recostado del árbol con los brazos cruzados, sufriendo de un poco de frío. La nieve había comenzado a caer. Todo el escarchado, había recuperado su brillo natural, al poseer otra capa de nieve.

El ojos grises, se sacó el pesado abrigo y se lo tiró a Harry de forma brusca. Para luego arreglarse, los guantes y la camisa. Si algo detestaba un Malfoy, era ensuciarse la ropa o tener alguna arruga que destruyera su perfecta imagen.

— Con ese cuerpo de _firi-firi_que te gastas. No me sorprende que tengas frío —No se defendió. Si tenía frío, más que todo en el corazón…, se arropó con gran abrigo de piel que le había sido ofrecido. Sonrió, era la primera vez que le prestaba atención al perfume del rubio. Hasta en eso eran tan diferentes. No sabía que interés tenía Dumbledore en pasar a los Malfoy al otro lado. Éstos simplemente, no poseían bandos… y por más que le doliera debía aceptar que sino había algún motivo que favoreciera a la guerra. El viejo no movería un dedo.

— ¿De verdad te quedarás allí hasta que yo decida irme?

— Claro —Declaró simplemente.

— ¿Por qué? —El rubio se alzó de hombros.

— ¿Te molesta?

— Es un lugar público.

— ¿Te molesta que éste a tú lado? No te hagas el idiota.

— También es de propiedad pública —Masculló, enfuruñándose.

— Merlín ¿Qué cosas dices?

— Nada.

— Potter, de todo lo que pueda odiar de ti. Eso es una de las cosas que más detesto.

— Me destroza el alma oírte decir eso —Le comentó recostándose del árbol, con tono irónico.

— Sí, se nota —Respondió igualmente—. Mira Harry.

— ¿Ahora qué, Malfoy?

— ¿Qué es lo que en realidad te molesta?

— ¿Qué me va a molestar? —Iba a seguir hablando cuando el rubio le agarró un collar que colgaba de su cuello.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Nada que te importe —Le contestó enfriando la mirada, aún más que el gélido ambiente que les rodeaba.

— Tus secretos te van a matar algún día Potter —Le contestó. Se lanzó y cayó de forma pulcra en el suelo, volvió a repetir el proceso de quedar perfectamente arreglado.

— Ya era hora que se fuera —Con menos agilidad que con la que Malfoy se había lanzado al piso, se bajó Harry del árbol. Se estiró perezoso y bostezó. Era buena hora para acostarse a dormir. Tenía pensado pasar allí toda la noche pero ya el rubio se lo había fastidiado.

4

Se subió a su cama con cuidado, apartó los retazos de papel de regalo que había regado por todos lados. Se dejó caer abatido, y luego de unos momentos, su mano acariciaba algo que no sabía del todo, qué era. Volteó la vista con desgana, por lo que veía, había dejado uno de los regalos sin enviar. Ese no recordaba para quién era. Suspiró, sentándose en la cama, ¿para quién había comprado ese regalo? Un regalo muy Slytherin a su parecer. ¿Qué hacía el comprando regalos tan _Slytherin, _si todos sus conocidos y amigos era Gryffindor y afines?

_Malfoy… _Suspiró y se volvió a tirar en la cama, bastante destrozado. Volvió a notar el abrigo rozando su piel, el aroma volátil en el exterior, había vuelto a condensarse ahora que estaba encerrado. Él no podía enamorarse, ¡Corrección! No debía enamorarse. Su amor solamente lo iba a lastimar, no sólo a su persona, sino a Draco Malfoy. Miró con cansancio el collar que anteriormente había tocado el veela. Tan claro como un día soleado le llegó… ¡Acababa de encontrar la solución a todos sus problemas! Y cuan miserable lo hacía sentir… pero, era mejor así.

5

¿Quién lo entendía? Ahora por qué dudaba… miró con pena el collar enrollado en su mano. Ya había muchos engaños por el medio. Otro más no importaba ¿o sí? Malograr un amor eterno, eso era lo que haría. Bueno, cuando menos comprobaría su teoría y lloraría su pérdida. Miró al techo aguantando las lágrimas ¡Como odiaba su debilidad! Era patético.

Dejó de lamentarse por lo que _debía_ hacer. La persona que le iba a servir de ancla estaba pasando por allí. Cuando menos sabía que le chico sentía algo más que atracción corporal hacía Drac… Malfoy… no era tan malo, cuando menos no lo arrojaría a brazos del primero que se pasaba por allí.

Reunió todas sus fuerzas y agarró al joven.

— Necesito hablar contigo —Fue lo único que declaró, con aparente tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Potter?

— Mira, no empieces, házmelo ameno que te interesa. ¿Vas a escuchar?

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con curiosidad mal disimulada. Harry le mostró un collar enredado en sus manos y la promesa de tener lo que siempre había deseado.

6

Una persona lo abrazó por atrás con mucha sensualidad. ¿Harry? Cuando volteó la cabeza, no, desafortunadamente no era él. Era un de esos idiotas que lo perseguían aún después de haberles rebotado de todas las forma posibles. Sin embargo, ése ¿cómo era que se llamaba? Bueno, nimiedades, un Malfoy no se preocupaba por esas cosas, había sido uno de sus amantes asiduos… ¿Qué querría? Porque, si algo le había enseñado la experiencia, era que nadie buscaba un Malfoy por simple compañía.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Saludó con su acostumbrado tono frío. Su acompañante sonrió de forma gatuna. El plan de Potter, era _maquiavélico_, y no se veían fallos a primera vista, parecía que el León Mayor había pensado en cada uno de lo movimientos y desperfectos antes de lanzarse con ojos vendados al abismo.

— ¿Sabes que es esto? —Había preguntado algo divertido el _Golden Boy. _

— No lo creo, Potter.

— Por lo que tengo entendido, tú, amas a Draco Malfoy, ¿no?

— Por supuesto, creo que lo he gritado a más allá de los cinco vientos, pero, como puedes ver. Creo que nos has ganado la partida.

—Yo no quiero a Malfoy —_Mentiroso, _le siseó su mente acuciante. Hizo un gesto de exasperación mental mientras seguía impasible por fuera.

— Guao, que nueva 'novedad' —Dijo en redundante ironía, entornando los ojos con fastidio—. Lo sabemos, Potter. Tus poderes hicieron mella en nuestro líder, opacando a todos los demás que de verdad nos importa… ¿qué demonios quieres? ¡Sé rápido! No tengo todo tu maldito tiempo…

— Te estoy ofreciendo a Draco Malfoy. Libéralo de mis garras, y por más cursi que suene, hazlo feliz.

_— ¿Cómo…? _

— ¿Qué quieres Malevich? Y deja de abrazarme… No-te-lo-voy-a-volver-a-repetir.

— ¿Tanto te ha domesticado Potter que ya ni te acuerdas de tus viejos amantes? —Preguntó con pasión susurrante en su oreja—. Vamos, Draco, ¿Desde cuando acá tú, eres hombre de una sola persona? —El veela se dejó hacer. Era cierto, tan empecinado estaba con Harry que, se había abandonado a si mismo. Bueno, todo lo que se permitía un Malfoy, abandonarse a si mismo.

— Por lo que me dejas entrever ¿quieres sexo?

— Una buena dosis de él. Te extraño —Ronroneó con lujuria—. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, Dragón. Potter ni se dará cuenta. Y yo, soy una tumba —Draco se mordió el labio, no podía, no quería hacerle eso a Harry… pero, joder, quería desfogarse con alguien, su perfecto auto control (bueno… casi perfecto). Mantenía, sus instintos bajo llave, pero no los desaparecía, y de verdad estaba necesitado. Pensó con mal contenida rabia, especialmente él, que era una criatura casi andrómana. Torció una mueca, sintiendo las caricias de aquel _desconocido_. Un suspiro que estranguló en su garganta hizo acto de aparición, obligándole a dar una respuesta positiva.

— Lo único que tienes que hacer, es acostarte con él. Para el problema de los mal entendidos. Tener _Sexo _—Explicó inmutable, a pesar de su renuente incomodidad en el tema—. Y claro, tener esto en el cuello…

— O sea, que si tengo eso puesto y tengo sexo con Draco, ¿Se olvidará de ti?

— En teoría. Aunque no se olvidará de mí. Su gen Veela quedará dominado, y como sabrás, Malfoy tampoco me tiene en muy alta estima. Cuando se vea liberado del 'encanto', entonces se preguntará: ¿Qué demonios he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Dejándome en paz, y todos los seres humanos que van tras él, tengan el campo libre de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué me escogiste a mí, si podía ser cualquiera?

— Eso, mi querida serpiente, es un secreto que no sabrás ni el día de tu muerte. Entonces ¿Aceptas? —El chico alargó la mano, pero Harry le detuvo—. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba decirte, si alguien toca el collar, o esto deja de ser un secreto. Tú y yo, estamos muertos. Si Drac… Malfoy —Cambió, reprendiéndose mentalmente—. Llega a enterarse, te matará sin miramientos por haber tratado de alejarme adrede de su lado, y luego me matará a mí, sabiendo la verdad, por haberle engañado. Así que te recomiendo MUCHO CUIDADO. De preferencia que ningún Gryffindor te vea llevándotelo para a dónde vayan a ir… ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro? Nadie, entiéndelo y lee mis labios… NADIE debe tocar el collar además de ti. Y ocasionalmente sin desastres, yo.

— Has sido transparente, Potter.

— Me alegra.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba besando con desesperación aquel hombre, sus bocas se enfrentaban, ávidas, prestas y necesitadas. Al principio, lo único que podía evocar inequívocamente en su mente, eran los cálidos labios de Harry y su atisbo verdoso, mirándole con candidez, ingenuidad, expectación y mucha timidez. Pero poco a poco se fue perdiendo en su propia lasciva, en su propio deseo. Sus ojos fueron tornándose cada vez más plateados, casi dejando al brillo de la luna opacada.

— Lo más seguro es que Draco se pregunte ¿El por qué del collar?

— No seas paranoico, Potter…

— Escucha y cállate, yo sé de lo que hablo. Posiblemente sentirá mi magia destilar del collar, no preguntes, cállate, no te lo repito… —Gruñó al más puro estilo del príncipe de Slytherin—. Procura tener al principito ya bastante 'excitado'. ¿Tienes una foto?

— ¿Para qué? —Harry hizo un gesto de exasperación—. Sí…

— Métele una foto. Si te pregunta, dile que no seas tonto que eso no tiene nada de esencia mía…, que es un regalo de tu familia. La foto lo explicaría, déjale saciar su curiosidad, déjale tocar el collar, registrar hasta el mínimo resquicio de éste, porque los veelas son por demás de desconfiados, especialmente si ese veela tiene por apellido Malfoy.

— ¿Qué eso? —Preguntó Draco deteniéndose de golpe, llevaba sintiendo desde hacía mucho rato como se perdía en si mismo, era como si le estuvieran robando algo, pero no sabía que era. En cada exhalación era, _menos él_. Ya estaban prácticamente desnudos, y el famoso collar había hecho su aparición. Era una sublime pieza, de oro blanco con serpientes entrecruzadas en una estrella de cinco puntas, con una bellísima gema esmeralda en el medio, adornando a la forma ovalada que presentaba el relicario. Los eslabones de la cadena eran gruesos y del mismo material.

— ¿Qué? —Le devolvió sin entender.

— El collar. Jamás te lo había visto —_Potter, era bueno…_ pensó con sorpresa. Había leído con claridad cada movimiento del veela—. Un regalo familiar. No suelo llevarlo nunca. Pero hoy me entró _nostalgia _de la familia —Dijo irónico comenzando de nuevo a jugar con él. Por error inevitable, la prenda rozó la piel de Draco…

— Por cierto, si vas a hacer esto… —Había comenzado con otra de sus advertencias, pero fue interrumpido.

— Potter, estoy un poco harto del millón de advertencia.

— ¡Y te las vas a calar! ¿¡Quieres que Malfoy te mate!? —El joven se calló de golpe—. Eso pensé. Él va a poder leerte como un libro abierto.

— ¿Legeremens?

— No seas imbécil… eso es lo que utilizaría una persona normal. El olerá tu esencia descubriendo cada uno de tus emociones, y verá cada imagen de tu mente, especialmente si le estás proporcionando un toque sexual… Espero que seas bueno en el arte de 'cerrar la mente', porque, sino, también moriremos —Explicó riéndose con real diversión. Era aberrante la escena.

— Potter, no soy oclumante.

— Lo sé, animal ¿Por qué crees que saqué el tema a colación?

— No sabía que tuvieses un léxico tan profundo.

— No me desvíes, maldita sea. Y mi lenguaje es lo que menos debes preocuparte. Porque, si me llega a ver en tu cabeza, estás frito. Draco es en EXTREMO celoso. Si alguien dice o piensa algo sobre mí, indebido o no, y él se entera, despídete del mundo de los vivos.

— Cualquiera diría que con tantas amenazas y probabilidades de muerte, quisieras que dijera que no…

— Te recuerdo que también está en juego mi vida.

— Ah, se me olvidaba ese pequeño detalle —Siguió con ironía.

— Piensa en él.

— ¿Qué?

— No dejes de pensar en él. Que se yo. Mantén siempre en cuenta lo bello que es, hazle tener su ego en alto. Y se le olvidará todo lo demás. Respira tranquilo, y concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo, ya que no dominas la oclumancia.

— Ese collar —Dijo agarrándolo y deteniéndose de nuevo. El castaño de ojos miel aspiró comenzando a exasperarse.

— ¿Qué sucede con el collar, mi bello Dragón? ¿Te gusta? ¿Lo quieres?

— ¿Me dijiste que te lo dio tu familia?

— Exactamente.

— Esto posee magia, Alvert; una magia muy poderosa… —Le explicó como advirtiéndole de algo no visible a primeras.

— ¿En serio? Creo que tendré que regañar a mi madre por no decirme qué era en realidad ese collar —Siguió diciendo, todo según el plan de Potter. En esos momentos nada debía emanar de él. _Sólo piensa en Draco…, en su belleza…_

— Magia de Harry Potter, si quieres que sea más específico —Le miró directamente. En sus obres se leía _peligro inminente_, estaban rasgados y alertas, rapaces a cualquier mal explicación.

— ¿De Potter? —Inquirió con incredulidad alzando una ceja—. No te ofendas, Draco, pero, estás un poco obsesionado. Yo jamás he cruzado palabra con el niño de oro. ¿Podemos centrarnos, por favor? —Pidió con desesperación. Estaba comenzando a ser frustrante.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene la energía de Harry este collar?_

— Todo un reto hacerte olvidar al niño-que-vivió, ¿eh? —Eso fue lo que faltó para que Draco olvidara completamente algo referente a su pareja, para entregarse en el acto. Era maravilloso sentir la adrenalina mezclarse con todas las hormonas que segregaba el cuerpo. Embriagante, la sensación que hacía gemir y desbocar todas las pasiones, liberando toda presión o stress en el cuerpo. Lástima que jamás conocería más de allí… eso no era más que endorfinas drogándole. ¿Cómo sería 'hacer el amor'? Sentir al blanco de tu amor derretirse en tus brazos… gritando tu nombre.

Alvert Malevich se comenzaba a alejar. Harry se dejó resbalar por la pared comenzando a sentir como las lágrimas amenazaban con caer, quemándole los ojos. Escondió la cara en sus brazos, apoyado en sus rodillas.

Sentía como el aire le faltaba. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, Draco había liberado sus poderes veelas. Por lo que veía, no perdía el tiempo en especulaciones sino que iba directo al acto.

Llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo. El Veela un poco después que el castaño, mientras que Harry vomitaba todo lo que había comido y que su estomago no había digerido.

Se dejaron caer con una sonrisa complacida y con todos sus instintos animales complacidos. La comida, la bebida y el sexo.

El ojiverde se sentó de golpe en las baldosas del baño pegando su espalda más fuerte de lo que debería, sin querer, en la puerta de los inodoros. Se sentía condenadamente mal. Por suerte, el mal corporal, aplacaba el sentimental. Sólo esperaba, ya que todo había sido llevado a cabo correctamente que Malfoy realmente, pasara de él.

7

Sirius pasaba alegre y despreocupadamente cerca de la vera del lago. Era un día particularmente hermoso, a pesar de ser invierno. ¿Cuánto faltaba para la fiesta del mocoso que tenía por sobrino? Miró al cielo, menos de semana y media si era. Suspiró, dejando que el aire invernal le diera de lleno, sonrosando sus mejillas a causa del frío.

Miró al frente. ¡Allí estaba Harry! ¡Genial! Le venía de lujo su compañía. Se detuvo en seco al verlo. Estaba tan _desvalido_. Se encontraba totalmente pálido, unas ligeras ojeras moradas se asomaban en sus ojos.

— Harry, mi niño ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó sentándose a su lado, mientras lo abrazaba—. ¿Qué te sucede?

— Hola, Sirius —Murmuró acurrucándose aún más a su padrino.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— No es Malfoy, si ya estás pensando en ir a matarle.

— Sí, él pasó por mi cabeza. ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

— Sirius… al contrario de lo que todo el mundo piense. No soy su niñera.

— Jajaja —Rió abiertamente el animago—. ¿Entonces qué te sucede? —El joven mago se alzó de hombros, dejando aquellos brazos protectores y levantándose para ver el lago—. ¿Otra vez estamos en las mismas, Harry? Mira cachorro, no te voy a presionar, pero cuando estés listo para decirme esa cosa muy importante que tengas que decirme, ¿no te cortes, vale? Siempre estaré para escucharte, no importa que tan malo sea —Le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Creo que quieres estar sólo. Iré a molestar un rato a Snivellus —Fue lo último que escuchó el moreno ojiverde antes de perder de vista a su querido padrino.

Era consciente que su padrino siempre estaría allí para él. Pero, cualquiera de las cosas de las que quería hablar, desgraciadamente, no las podía saber nadie…

**TBC**

_Bueno, he aquí el capítulo..., espero que no mueran o me quieran matar a mí por él. _

_**POR FAVOR**, no tiendo hacer esto, pero, estoy como desesperada. Si alguien de ustedes tiene el Fanfic: , los 32 capítulos que son, guardados en su compu, o si **conocen a alguien** que los tenga, ¡se los agradecería en lo profundo de mi alma y haré lo que ustedes quieran, que me lo** enviaran** a mi mail! **¡POR FAVOOOOOOR! **Se los pido de todo corazón: si alguien a **guardado** el fic, mandármelo a mi **Mail **o comunicarse conmigo T.T por fis, por fis... mi mail es: liunyenelya(at) __¡Alguien tiene que haber guardado el fic...! es de AmiyKula, para más referencia... _

_Eternamente agradecida si me hacen ese favor... _

_Atte. Liuny. _


	12. Ignorancia y Lucidez

Era una mañana radiante en el gran comedor

**Capítulo Doce: **_Ignorancia y Lucidez_

Era una mañana radiante en el gran comedor. El sol invernal les deslumbraba por medio del hechizado techo, además de los rayos que se colaban por la ventana. Harry Potter, se encontraba leyendo el profeta mientras tomaba tranquilamente un vaso de leche, ajeno a todo lo demás. Hermione Granger a su lado, le hablaba de vez en cuando, comiendo.

— ¿Malfoy acaba de ignorarte? —Preguntó la prefecta de Gryffindor en estado de shock.

— ¿Perdón? —Le respondió apacible, pasando la hoja del periódico—. Oh… otra vez perdieron los _Chudley Canons_… ¿Quién le dirá a Ron esta vez?

— ¡Harry!

— ¿Qué hice ahora?

— Malfoy acaba de pasar por esa puerta, y ni los buenos días te dio.

— Habrá amanecido de malas. ¿Quién sabe? —Le respondió quitándole importancia—. ¿Le dices tú, o le digo yo? —Hermione le miró molesta—. Vamos, Herm, quédate tranquila, capaz y alguien le convenció para que tuvieran una noche de _loca pasión _y eso, le aplacó las ganas. No es el fin del mundo. Y ya que estamos en esas, como eres su esposa, le dirás tú.

— ¡Por qué! —Exclamó ofendida.

— Yo lo he hecho las dos últimas veces.

— No le voy a decir eso.

— ¿Decirme qué? —Preguntó el pelirrojo llegando.

— Que los _Chudley Canons_, perdieron de nuevo —Dijo Seamus, evitándole los problemas a sus dos amigo. Ante el descubrimiento, Ron soltó los cubiertos.

— Seamus, si Hermione y yo nos _peleamos_ el puesto, es porque tenemos tacto —Le regañó Harry.

— ¿Cuánto apostó esta vez? —Preguntó la castaña preocupada.

— Creo que fueron dos galeones.

— Oh, bueno, anímate Ron… —Le consoló su esposa con una mano en la espalda—. El año pasado apostaste quince…

Todos vieron un poco culpables al pelirrojo irse a vagar como alma en pena.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo le dices eso? —Preguntó Harry alarmado—. ¡Ahora lo voy a tener deprimido toda la semana!

— ¿Y quién ganó? —Preguntó el irlandés olvidándose de Ron.

— Al equipo al que había apostado Harry —Le respondió la mujer—. Ya ni me acuerdo como se llamaba.

— De eso no se ha enterado, ¿verdad?

— Pues —Dijeron indecisos, dos de las tres partes del trío dorado.

— Ya Malfoy se encargará de decírselo —Terminó Hermione.

— Oh no… Ron va a llorar —Se quejó Dean.

— O, nos va a maldecir por no habérselo advertido —Concordaron los dos amigos.

1

Harry estaba acostumbrado a su mala suerte. Era _parte _de su vida, una bastante constante, y eso que jamás había roto un espejo. ¡Ni usaba espejos! Pero, ya en la primera clase tendría que ver _muy de cerca _a Malfoy. Esperaba que Snape estuviera demasiado ocupado en otra cosa y no le pusiera de pareja al veela. Aún no quería revisar los daños… no se sentía preparado.

Llegaron a las mazmorras tonteando como siempre. Sólo Ron seguía con la cara larga caminando como Zombi, desde los comienzos de Hogwarts, Gryffindor estaba a la derecha de la entrada registrando paranoicos de tener todo listo para que el profesor no les fuera a quitar ningún punto, Slytherin a la izquierda, con posiciones relajadas, se encontraban charlando sin preocuparse por nada.

— Ron. Espero que hayas traído tu informe de pociones ¡No quiero que Snape nos esté quitando puntos!

— Sí, sí Hermione, déjame sufrir en paz…

— ¡Sólo son dos Gal…! —Harry le tapó la boca.

— Je, je… no le oigas, la pobre, está trastornada por los estudios —En ese momento llegó el profesor con su mirar matador, y su túnica ondeando. Sin mediar palabra, abrió el salón y entró, seguido por todos los estudiantes—. Vamos, no le hundas más… —Le pidió sentándose tras ella.

— Hoy, estudiaremos toda la teoría de la poción que haremos la semana que viene —Neville apretó más las manos del pupitre al verle entrecerrar los ojos—. Quién me explote un caldero haciendo esta poción, se puede olvidar de volver a mi clase —Todos comenzaron a sudar frío—. Abran el libro de texto en la página seiscientos dos. ¡¿Qué están esperando!?

2

— Snape nos torturará antes de terminar Hogwarts, lo sé, lo he visto todo —Gimió Harry asustado—. Neville no sólo explotará el caldero sino que nos bañará a todos y Snape nos matará…, y… y… ¡soy muy joven para morir! —Hermione reviró los ojos ante el ataque de histeria del moreno.

— Neville ha mejorado mucho en pociones, Harry. Te sorprenderías de lo que puede hacer.

— _¿Veritaserum? _—Preguntó Ron secundando las palabras de su amigo.

— Bueno…, talvez sea hora de abrir un ED de pociones… —Ron se comenzó a carcajear, junto con Seamus y Dean, quienes se acababan de sentar para comenzar la clase de encantamientos.

— ¿Y quién será el profesor? ¿Harry? —Se burló el pelirrojo.

— Por supuesto que sería, Harry —El mencionado se había sentado lejos de allí, por eso no se había comenzado a escuchar las protestas del ojiverde—. Si no te has dado cuenta, _Harry _es una de las personas que más sabe pociones de este colegio. ¿O quién crees que te salvó en sexto de morir envenenado? —Le soltó maliciosa. Ron carraspeó—. Eso pensé. Sólo que no tolera bien la presión de el Profesor Snape.

— No creo que Snape se tome muy bien que hagamos eso —Intervino Lavender—. Pensará que le estamos diciendo que es inepto en su materia.

— ¡Y con Harry de profesor! ¡Ni te cuento! —Exclamó Parvati. En ese momento el profesor Fliwick entró de buen humor en el salón saludando a los alumnos.

— Bueno, talvez Malfoy pueda ayudarnos.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —Le acribillaron todos.

3

— Oigan —Habló de repente Ron, mientras almorzaban.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntaron sus dos amigos prestándole atención.

— ¿Es mi impresión, o Malfoy ha estado ignorándote desde pociones?

— Ves como no era sólo mi impresión.

— A lo mejor se olvidó de mí.

— Un veela jamás se olvida de su pareja, Harry. No importa en qué circunstancias —Le explicó el ojiazul, mirándole preocupado. El _golden boy_ hizo como que se lo pensara.

— ¿Y ustedes creen que yo le estoy prestando atención a eso?

— En pociones estaba hablando con ese chico ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Anderson? —Le preguntó a Hermione quién asintió—. Y estaba como en actitud sospechosa. Luego en encantamientos, estuvo muy campante hablando con Zabini, sin ni siquiera preocuparle si alguien te estaba merodeando; luego en herbología, empezó a coquetearle a Anabella.

— ¿Cómo demonios viste todo eso? —Preguntaron sorprendidos Hermione y Harry.

— ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! —Exclamó alzando el cuchillo asustando a los otros dos—. Nadie sabe con qué va a salir esa serpiente. Lo tengo vigilado…

— Ron, te pareces a Ojoloco… y no me apuntes con el cuchillo —Le regañó la castaña quien era la que estaba en el medio de los dos hombres—. ¿Por qué no vas a y le hablas? —Harry dejó el vaso a medio tomar en su boca.

— ¿Estás de coña? —Preguntó incrédulo—. ¡Me ignora y voy a ir a plantármele en frente! ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? ¡Ve y háblale tú! —Bufó.

— ¡Ron! ¡Dile algo!

— ¡Aprovecha Harry, quién sabe cuanto irá a durar! —Su esposa le metió un golpe en la cabeza—. ¡Qué! ¿Crees que le voy a decir que vaya a hablarle? Concuerdo con Harry, ¡anda tú!

— No puedo con ustedes… ¡Y yo preocupándome!

4

— Draco, ¿qué sucedió que no andas respirándole a Potter en la nuca? —Preguntó Blaise, sin poder contenerse más tiempo. El príncipe de Slytherin le miró con una ceja alzada. Se irguió limpiándose sereno la boca con su servilleta.

— Blaise, estoy _un _poco ocupado, para pensar en Harry en estos momentos, después…

— ¡Alo! ¿Desde cuando desde que tienes tus poderes veelas, estás demasiado ocupado para el _Golden Boy_?

— Actualmente lo estoy. ¿Algún problema con ello? Tengo que ir a buscar las bases neutras para la Veritaserum, y he acumulado un montón de tarea, cosa que jamás hago, además, tengo que estudiar para el examen de Mcgonagall.

— Draco, estamos a tres de enero…

— Lo sé. ¿Qué tiene eso de importante?

— Tienes, siete días para conquistar a Potter… cosa que en nuestra última conversación, no iba para nada bien.

— Emmm… bueno, sólo estudiaré para el examen de Mcgonagall y luego me iré a hablar con Harry ¿Te parece bien? —El moreno de ojos amusgados alzó una ceja.

— ¿Te estás oyendo? Creo que te han hechizado…

— No seas ridículo. Si hasta ahora un expelliarmus de Weasley no me ha logrado dar. ¿Crees que alguien me iba a hechizar?

— ¿Prefieres estudiar para un examen _aburrido _de Mcgonagall que ir con el buenazo de Potter?

— Pues, no… pero, es mi nota.

— Draco, acabo de decir que Potter está bueno.

— Eso ya lo sé… ya te oí… ¿con quién crees que estás hablando con Vincent?

— Draco…

— ¡¿Ahora qué!? —El slytherin ojiverde se acercó a su amigo, agarró aire…, podía acabar muerto por el atrevimiento.

— Potter tiene el culo más bueno de todo Hogwarts.

— ¿Estás loco Blaise? —Bufó con incredulidad y se volteó a hablar con quien fuera que tuviera al lado.

— ¿Sigues vivo? —Zabini se volteó.

— Parece.

— ¿Potter le habrá dado eso que Malfoy tanto quiere?

— No lo creo… se hubiese armado la grande… y yo me estaría preparando parar ser padrino de bodas y compadre de Potter. Draco no me estaba ni prestando atención.

— Lo habrán embrujado…

— Comparto tu teoría.

— ¿Crees que si le preguntó dirá que sí?

— Se rumorea que estuvo con Malevich… —Soltó Blaise inseguro. El otro bufó.

— Es Malevich, aunque se casara con Potter, jamás lo dejaría.

— Draco llega a casarse con Potter, y por asomo le llega a ser infiel. Weasley lo castraría.

— ¿_Weasel_? —Preguntó incrédulo.

— Potter ni se enteraría. A veces no sé en dónde vive ese niño.

— Pobrecito.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó con una puyita haciéndole dudar que aquel anodino estuviese hablando de su amigo.

— Potter si se llega a casar con Malfoy —Se rió de la cara de Zabini—. Sólo Parkinson está lo bastante desquiciada como para casarse por voluntad propia con Draco Malfoy. Vamos, aquí la gente sólo busca a Malfoy para poder presumir que pasaste una noche con él. Eres su amigo, sabes que sería horrible casarse con él ¿o tú lo considerarías?

— Soy su mejor amigo, no me ando metiendo en los pantalones de Draco. No somos estúpidos para dañar nuestra amistad. Y Draco no es tan malo como todo el mundo piensa…

— Malfoy, es persona de una noche y hombre de _todos_, el mundo está conciente de eso. Nadie es lo suficientemente estúpido como para sufrir por la aceptación de su familia o para llenar las expectativas del mismo Draco. Potter, en cambio; es ese tipo de personas que la gente busca para pasar el resto de su vida. O cuando menos yo y otros _millones _más, escogeríamos a Potter por encima de Malfoy para pasar el resto de nuestras vidas, de ser necesario.

Blaise se fue altamente ofendido de allí. ¡Draco no era así! Sí, era libertino pero jamás sería capaz de traicionar a su pareja, luego de encontrarla; no por su gen veela, que poco influía en la _fidelidad_. Un Malfoy no traicionaba, menos de ese modo tan bajo. ¿Y cómo pretendían que se comportara de otra manera si todo el mundo lo único que quería era su _dinero_? ¡En esos momentos era cuando deseaba haber quedado en Ravenclaw como había propuesto el sombrero! Malditas serpientes que ni entre ellas se tenían un mínimo de respeto.

5

Harry caminaba un poco ido, pensando en _Draco _¿En qué más iba a estar pensando? Se encontraba en su hora libre, era el tercer día que pasaba sin la hostigante presencia del rubio, y a pesar de sentir un poco de alivio, no podía dejar de sentirse totalmente vacío. Ese vacío del cual habían comenzado a desacostumbrarse desde que el pretencioso slytherin había llegado a su vida, reclamándole como su pareja. Sonrió aún ausente sin razón alguna, el clima estaba totalmente nublado, presagiando una tormenta de nieve que les impediría salir esa tarde luego de terminar sus clases.

Comenzó a registrar sus bolsillos buscando algo, sin dejar de caminar. Se rascó la cabeza, irguiéndose; pensando ¿a dónde había dejado eso? Estaba seguro que lo había metido. Tsk… Hermione se enfadaría. Miró hacia delante, para evitar chocarse con algo, lo que encontró era lo peor que podía haberle ocurrido en toda la semana.

Draco Malfoy caminaba por allí, con paso algo apurado, arreglándose como siempre la túnica y el cabello, a pesar de estar perfectamente. No terminaba de entender cual era esa manía que tenía toda su familia de no cargar ni una mínima minuta de pelusa en su imagen. Sus miradas se cruzaron, deteniéndose. Todo el mundo se detuvo con ellos, ¿Qué iría a suceder, ahora que Draco no le prestaba tanta atención al moreno?

— _Finge, Draco. Finge al menos que quieras volver a perder tu libertad _—Era lo único que pensaba el moreno.

— Hola Harry —Saludó juguetón mientras se acercaba. El niño-que-vivió tenía las manos en los bolsillos y un pie semi alzado, cuando sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla que le hizo erizarse; no hubo más nada, el rubio siguió de largo con su caminar orgulloso, dejando a Harry con las lágrimas que no derramaría, quemándole los ojos. Se llevó las manos al cabello echándoselo hacia atrás dejando al descubierto toda su frente, mientras reanudaba de forma normal el paso, a pesar de querer irse corriendo a llorar donde nadie lo viese.

6

Pansy Parkinson, mejor amiga, aspirante a esposa por excelencia de Draco Malfoy, aún no podía aceptar que, ya no tuviese ninguna oportunidad…, es decir; Cissy, su suegra, la persona que más admiraba y consideraba su segunda madre, le había mirado de forma poco agradable, por no entrar en detalles, luego de haberle expresado su opinión de que Potter, no era ni remotamente lo mejor para Draquito. ¡Ella era una Parkinson! Ése estúpido ojos de sapo no iba a quitarle lo que por derecho, era suyo.

Sabía que los Malfoy no estaban haciendo las cosas como se debía…. Bueno, ellos jamás hacían las cosas como se debían, pero, todos tenían derecho a _pelearse _por el veela. Los Malfoy siendo quiénes eran, se habían saltado olímpicamente cualquier regla y habían hecho lo que se les avenía en gana, todos estuvieron concientes sin embargo, a nadie pareció importarle, sólo el chico Malevich, había hecho escándalo un rato.

Usando toda su astucia Slytherin, y sabiendo que, no era muy cuerdo ganarse de enemiga a semejante familia. Había hecho lo que nadie. Mandó una carta a sus padres, en dónde explicaba la situación, sabía que su madre estallaría de indignación, ya que, desde hacía mucho tiempo, ella era la prometida del único vástago de los Malfoy.

¿Potter quería estar con _su _Draco? Perfecto, que demostrara con sudor y sangre lo que era capaz de dar por el veela. Ella fácilmente podía hacer que la _Prueba de Sruth _avalara que ella era, la verdadera pareja.

7

— Draco… —Le llamó su padre sentándosele en frente.

— ¿Um? —Respondió sin prestarle demasiada atención, mientras observaba las muestras que había en los diferentes potecitos de plástico, dando vistazos fugaces de vez en cuando en el libro que tenía su lado.

— ¿Qué técnica bizarra estás utilizando ahora para conquistar a Harry Potter en _menos de dos días_? —Preguntó en claro sarcasmo.

— Ninguna —Declaró con plena simpleza siguiendo en lo suyo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que el nueve de enero Potter te dirá que sí? —El rubio heredero hizo como si se lo pensara, deteniéndose por unos instantes.

— No lo sé —Lucius alzó una ceja ante el comportamiento despreocupado de su hijo. El aludido suspiró y dejó las cosas de lado—. Escucha, sí, es divertido cazar a Harry y hacerlo sentir incómodo las veinticuatro horas del día, sí, Potter está _bueno_. Sí, a todo lo que tú quieras, hasta que; una mañana me levanté y observé que había un millón de cosas que había dejado de lado y lamentablemente tienen que tener mi atención inmediata. Así qué, ¿por favor? —Pidió diciéndole claramente a su padre que le dejara en paz. Lucius abrió la boca—. ¡Papá! —Exclamó exasperado agarrando todas sus cosas y huyendo de allí—. Sé que estás preocupado porque cuando él diga que no, yo seré desdichado para toda mi infinita vida… ¡Pero déjame estudiar, joder! ¿O es que crees que voy a pasar los ÉXTASIS por obra y gracia del espíritu santo? ¡Merlín! —Casi gritó yéndose de allí.

— Princesa —Le dijo a su esposa quien estaba allí pasmada—. Si nuestro hijo sobrevive, creo que necesitaré un psicólogo.

— ¿Qué demonios le sucede a Draco? —Preguntó desesperada. _¿Qué no entendía?_

— No lo sé. ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —Le devolvió al observar como la mujer le miraba—. ¿Qué a pesar de saber que el pulgoso de Black me matara sin miramientos, los agarrara y los metiera a los dos en un cuarto? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡Oh sí! ¡Que gran idea! —Satirizó.

8

— Draco, hijo ¿Qué haces en el salón de pociones a las cinco de la tarde? —Preguntó Severus, directamente.

— Nadie está lo suficientemente loco como para estar aquí fuera de clases y hoy parece que estoy _demasiado _solicitado, cómo si no fuese suficiente con todo lo demás…

— ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

— Papá y sus delirios de: _tienes que acosar a Potter las veinticuatro horas del día, ¿me oyes? _—El pocionista decidió no decir nada ni mostrar alguna variación en su cara, esperando a que Draco continuara—. ¿Qué nadie entiende lo sofocante que es estar pegado como lapa a otra persona a toda hora? Tengo montones inacabables de tarea que hacer. Talvez tú me permitirías que no entregase mis deberes pero ¡preguntémosles a Mcgonagall a ver que va a decir! Además, no me voy a convertir en un inútil, ni repetir mi último año en Hogwarts, por Harry Potter.

— Ok, tú sanidad volvió. Te has preguntado ¿por qué razón?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— No culpo a Narcisa y a Lucius por llevar esto tan _mal_. Eres su hijo y deben estar alterados y asustados por la dificultad de la situación. Utiliza la materia gris, Dragón, estás pensando ecuánimemente cuando, hace dos días no podías ni sostenerte pensando en Potter. ¿Él te ha dicho que sí?

— No. En realidad…, ni hemos hablado correctamente desde hace dos días, creo… —admitió inseguro.

— ¿Debería estar pasando lo que ha pasado si aún no te has enlazado con él?

— Umm… supongo que no —Dijo razonando.

— ¿Ajá?

— ¿Ajá, qué? —Severus lo miró con cara de: deja de hacerte el estúpido—. ¡No entiendo!

— Estoy comenzado a pensar que la estupidez se pega —Draco lo miró ofendido—. Deberías estar muriéndote porque, _no has tocado a Harry desde hace días _y la fiesta es dentro de dos días, y en cambio estás _preocupado_ porque no has hecho la tarea.

— ¿Y eso me debe decir que Harry me ha hecho algo? —Soltó con incredulidad, con una sonrisa de la misma tónica bailoteándoles en los labios—. No sé, talvez en sueños me lo he cogido, sí. Eso es… —Severus pegó un manotazo haciendo que el rubio botara en su puesto y se encogiera un poco ante la mirada molesta de su padrino—. Perdón —Se disculpó—. Esto me tiene un poco estresado.

— Estás haciendo que pierda la paciencia, la cual te recuerdo es condenadamente corta.

— Severus. ¿Qué demonios pretenden qué haga exactamente? No lo entiendo. Potter va a decir que no así me desviva en atenciones por él. Sufre de una extraña personalidad _border-line_ que me merma, a veces grita y a veces llorar y a veces las dos juntas; no estoy capacitado en mi estado para soportar semejante inestabilidad —Suspiró tratando de calmarse—. Harry me gusta, sí. No te voy a decir que no —Aceptó apretándose la cabeza, la cual había comenzando a palpitar dándole a entender que se acercaba un dolor de cabeza—. Feliz de la vida me caso con él, pero ¡No puedo! Si él no quiere ¿Qué quieres tú que yo haga? ¿Qué vaya y haga lo que todos están esperando que ocurra y lo viole? He intentado TODO, es más, por primera vez mis cálculos fallaron. Ya estamos en enero, y sus reacciones me decían que antes de esto, ya podría cuando menos hablar con él y entrar en un trato _razonable _pero siempre ocurre algo y ¡pluf! Lo destroza. Créeme, en estos meses sé más de él de lo que alguna vez pensé en enterarme.

¡Hay un maldito secreto que me tiene hasta la madre con Potter que es lo que hace que se rompa lo que llevo hecho y cada vez que me acerco a descubrir qué es, se repliega y me coloca una barrera más grande!

— ¿Secreto, qué secreto?

— ¡Es secreto! ¡CÓMO COÑO VOY A SABER!

— ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!

— Perdón —Pidió de nuevo, sentándose y tratando de regular su respiración. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos y colocó los codos como apoyo encima de la mesa—. Desde como el veintiséis. He estado tentado con la disparatada idea de pedirle matrimonio a Pansy y olvidarme de Harry. Total ella está tan loca que es capaz de modificar sin problemas el _Sruth_… convertirme en recesivo me importa una mierda. Es demasiado doloroso como para que importe.

— Hermione, cállate, te lo imploro. Tengo a Malfoy hasta en la sopa, al menos que quieras que me ponga a llorar en este mismo instante, cambia de tema. No tengo la culpa de que me ignore… o bueno, no demasiado… —Se escuchó que decían desde afuera. Los que estaban dentro del salón guardaron silencio.

— ¡No me callo! ¡No me callo! ¡Y no me callo! ¡Por qué eres tan necio!

— Hermy… cálmate, cálmense los dos… —Pidió por primera vez en su vida, mediando por la paz, Ronald.

— ¡Cállate Ronald! ¡Y tú me vas a escuchar, con un demonio; he tenido suficiente de ti! —Severus y Draco, se miraron mudos.

— ¡¿Pero qué te voy a escuchar?! ¡Has dejado muy claro que eres la fan número uno en pos a que me case con Draco Malfoy! Sabes, sigue siendo Malfoy… comprendo que a mí me haya dado por tratarlo bien, contando que ha dejado de ser una mierda conmigo, pero ¿tú? Que sepa yo, todavía te sigue gritando: SANGRE SUCIA —Soltó más alto de lo que sabía debía haberlo hecho—, Granger, por favor, deja de escudarte en la estúpida idea de que Draco es _peligroso_. Invéntate una excusa mejor ante semejante parlamento. ¿Tienes algo que decir ahora? ¿No? Eso pensé. Y Draco Malfoy no hará que yo cambie ni un ápice mi personalidad, y mis problemas siguen siendo _míos_, así que dudo que ÉL te sirva como filtro de información de mí. ¿O es que crees que voy a ir contándole todo lo que hago? Hermione, soy santo, no imbécil… Y ¡A la mierda con todo esto! —Finiquitó con gestos desesperados.

— Estoy preocupada por ti, no por Malfoy.

— Ah sí… claro —Respondió volviéndose a voltear con los brazos cruzados, y la cadera un poco quebrada—. ¿Crees que no tengo suficiente como para también tratar de mantener un _matrimonio_? ¿O es que crees que una vez que le entregue MI virginidad a Draco se quedará tan tranquilito? _Veela,_ Hermione. Sino te dice algo, yo haré que te diga: inversamente proporcional a un gato en celo, y una vez que se le baje la calentura se dará cuenta que: ¡Soy Harry Potter!

Una mitad de él lo único que ve en mí, es mi cuerpo y mi poder, la otra parte, ve, al hijo de puta que le ha chafado todos los planes desde que nos conocemos. La mitad a la que le gusto se perderá una vez que le de lo que quiere, es la definición de deseo: _se esfuma cuando se obtiene_. Disculpa que no quiera estar en esa situación. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a sentirme miserable en otro lado por haber dicho todo esto —Ron agarró a Hermione que iba a ir tras Harry.

— Déjale…

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque…, no sé… —Dijo soltándole, con voz cansada—. Harry está ocultado algo que lo tiene así. Merlín sabe que sólo se comporta tan condenadamente Slytherin cuando está en ese plan. Herm… sé sincera ¿por qué tanto afán en que Harry acepte a Malfoy? Y dime la maldita verdad, por la infinita sabiduría de Merlín…

— ¡Por qué! ¡JODER! ¡A DRACO MALFOY LE GUSTA HARRY DESDE PRIMER AÑO, RONALD! ¡PORQUE, NO LO SÉ! TAL VEZ, PORQUE CADA VEZ QUE MALFOY TRATA MAL A HARRY ÉSTE SE SIENTE MAL, O TAL VEZ PORQUE, CUANDO DRACO ANDA EN PLAN ROMÁNTICO CON HARRY, LES BRILLAN LOS OJOS ¡HOMBRES! ¡NUNCA ENTIENDEN UNA MIERDA! ¿O tú crees que si Malfoy no se hubiese metido en primer año contigo, insultándote, Harry no hubiese quedado en Slytherin y sido su amigo? Observación, Ron —Despuntó ya totalmente calmada—. Harry y Draco se conocieron antes de que tú lo conocieras… si Harry no quiso ir a Slytherin fue porque tú le dijiste que de allí salían todos los magos oscuros que han existido, y luego, Malfoy lastimado; se lo confirmara.

A un niño de once años no se le presiona de la manera que todos lo hicieron y siguen haciéndolo. No me imagino que diferente hubiese sido todo, con Harry en Slytherin —Le dio un toque en la cabeza, bastante fuerte—. ¿Quién sabe? Con todo su poder, quizá sería la mano derecha del Lord. ¿Quién le ha dejado decidir? Nadie. Aunque Harry estuviese muriéndose por Draco. Trataría de decir que no ¿por qué? Simple, otra ligadura parecida a la que tuvo en primer año. No lo culpo, cualquiera estaría traumado… menos mal que estamos en Hogwarts, te mandaría a dormir en el sofá… —Le regañó, yéndose de allí, ofendida y sentida con sus dos amigos. Ella sólo quería lo mejor para su familia y en esos momentos, Harry y Ron eran su familia. Su hermano y su esposo… ¿nadie lo entendía?

9

— ¿Draco? —Preguntó Severus preocupado. El joven dirigió la mirada a la ónice de su padrino, parpadeando constantemente. Sin embargo, no sirvió de nada, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar sin represiones. Exhaló sintiéndose muy mal.

— ¿Ves? Duele menos casarse con Pansy —Confesó estrangulado, comenzando a gemir entrecortadamente por el llanto—. No lo sé. Hace tres días me acosté con Malevich y me pareció reconocer el relicario de Slytherin, y la magia de Harry dentro de él. Luego —Siguió mirando hacia todos lados sin poder evitarlo—. Al día siguiente, todo vuelve a ser normal y estaba tan aliviado qué, me importó una mierda si me habían hechizado…, pero, esto en realidad no se va _completamente_, nunca lo hace —Gimió con dolor, pasando la lengua para recoger las lágrimas que le molestaban en la comisura de los labios. Hipó con desesperación—. ¿Cómo hago para acallar las inseguridades de Harry? No puedo. ¿De qué le vale mi palabra si todo el mundo hace lo mismo? —Confesó por fin, llegando al magín del asunto—. No puedo, él cree que es solamente obsesión de momento, y yo, estoy comenzando a creérmelo.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Granger?

— ¿Qué te todo lo que dijo? —Preguntó tratando de calmarse sin resultado alguno, quitándose las lágrimas con cuidado.

— Que tú y él se conocieron de antes…

— Ah… sí. En Madame Malkim.

— ¿_Alvert Malevich_ tenía el _Relicario de Slytherin_?

— Eso fue lo que yo vi, luego era un relicario cualquiera que le había regalado su familia. Tenía una foto de él y su madre dentro.

— Draco, sé que esto va a traer más problemas, pero…, sin que sirva como precedente, estoy en el deber de decirte que —Barajó sin saber si soltarlo o de que manera hacerlo—. El Relicario de Slytherin a decir verdad, le pertenece a Potter en esta generación. Me explico, Potter tiene el relicario.

— ¿Y qué debo hacer con esa información? ¿Matar a Malevich e ir a pelear con Harry por el hecho de haberme jugado semejante treta, sin contar que han logrado la manera de someter al gen veela? Disculpa si te digo que me siento condenadamente mal como para cometer un asesinato en calidad de alevosía en estos momentos.

— ¿Y en todo caso de que sea el Relicario? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Dejarlo como está… quiero estar en mis cinco sentidos el día de mi cumpleaños.

— No-puedes.

— ¿En serio? Mírame… Severus, tengo dolor de cabeza —Le advirtió al momento en que su amado padrino iba a abrir la boca—. Me arden los ojos, me siento un poco utilizado y muy deprimido, sé que un mortífago no tiene compasión pero, sólo por hoy… déjame entretenerme en pociones, solo…

El hombre de ojos negros se fue de allí sin mediar palabra…, no haría más que perder su tiempo allí. Normalmente las cosas solían tomar solas su cause. El problema era, cuando tardaban demasiado, especialmente porque, NO había tiempo, que más daba si tenían toda la vida por delante, pero, las cosas no siempre salían como era previsto, y lo único que se vaticinaba dando un mal paso, era catástrofe, sin embargo, ya era demasiado pedirles a esas _criaturas… _

**TBC**


	13. Atropelladas Incidencias

**Capítulo Trece:** _Atropelladas incidencias…_

_**Advertencias: Beware**__, un LIGERO __**oOc **__en los charas XDD Sarcasmo_

_Notas de la Autora: OMG! What a delay... estaba de "**vacaciones**" estudiando para terminar siendo un cadáver culto... regresé al internet propiamente dicho, hace algunos pocos días, y bueno uú no que esté muy emocionada yo por subir esto, pero, parece que hay gente que quiere seguir leyendo. _

_No me gustó el capítulo ni los que le siguen ¿ok? Y a quién tampoco le gustó no hace falta que me lo digan o lo recalque ¿Vale? Anyway... ahora sí los dejo leer... Vean **August Rush**, es buenísima... (Comentario soooo Off Topic) _

Draco pronunció una de las contraseñas internas de Slytherin y entró en pose serena. El cansancio había sido tal que había podido dormir profundamente un tanto intranquilo. Así que, su cabeza estaba más templada, no dolía y estaba lo suficientemente calmado y con su gen aplacado como para no cometer una locura.

— Malevich —Dijo con voz neutra aún recostado en el marco de la puerta—. No te molestes en hacer nada, sólo dame el relicario. Y tampoco te hagas el estúpido… —El Slytherin alzó una ceja—. Rapidito que no tengo todo el día.

— ¿Relicario?

— Mira…, no me tientes. Esa mierda que tienes en el cuello, imbécil… voy a comenzar a contar, no me obligues a quitártelo del cuello.

— Has lo que quieras con él —Le dijo irónico lanzándoselo sin cambiar un ápice su pose cómoda, volviendo a leer. Draco lo revisó prestándole atención, sí, ése era el Relicario de Slytherin, sin duda alguna, en casa tenían una réplica en sus repisas. Jamás pensó que podría tocar el de verdad. Pero, viéndole desde esa perspectiva, no parecía nada excepcional, sólo, un simple collar.

— No esperes que te lo devuelvas. ¿Y, sabías qué podrías estar muerto por ello?

— Sí, Potter me lo advirtió —Se alzó de hombros—. Por cierto, es de él. Si quieres darle las gracias a alguien, puedes hacerlo con toda confianza

Lo único que escuchó Malevich fue un gruñido desfigurado perdiéndose en la lejanía de la sala común.

1

Harry observaba perdido la espada de Gryffindor, acostado en su cama, tenía los doseles descorridos. No había dormido una mierda, y estaba tan cansado que podría hacerlo por días, sin embargo, algo no lo dejaba irse a brazos de Morfeo. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, y bajando la mano que sostenía la espada. Ese sábado había salida a Hogsmeade y la verdad que sus ganas de movimiento eran asquerosamente nulas ese día. Sintió que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación, a lo mejor a Neville se le había quedado algo, o al mismo Ron, volteó la vista. Era Malfoy…

— ¿En qué te puedo servir? —Le preguntó volviendo a su estado de hibernación con los ojos cerrados y de espaldas a la cama. Escuchó un ruido metálico, y con actitud cansada volvió la vista de nuevo.

— Si mis cálculos no me fallan; esto es tuyo.

— Ah… te lo regalo. Se verá mejor en Malfoy manor.

— Potter.

— ¿Qué?

— Ilústrame… —El moreno se sentó en la cama apoyado en sus brazos.

— Creo haberte colocado en sobre aviso que, cuando encontrara una solución a mí problema la pondría en práctica sin tan siquiera avisarte y ya que no decidiste nunca con quién querías estar, decidí por ti… ¿Qué vas a hacer? Discutir, Golpearme, o Violarme tal vez. Porque, disculpa mi ironía, pero, me has ignorado totalmente. Por cierto, si nadie lo toca, el gen estará bajo control.

— Te agradezco un mundo esto. Sin embargo, la maldita atracción que siento hacia a ti, no se va —Trancó la puerta pasándole seguro. Harry se cruzó de brazos, en actitud altanera y algo déspota—. Lo que hiciste fue que me diera cuenta a tiempo de cuatro informes interminables que redactar, un examen del cual no sabía un carajo con Mcgonagall, la _veritaserum _ y un montón de cosas más por hacer…

— Oh… ya veo. Entonces de nada. Ya puedes irte por dónde viniste.

— ¿No entiendes, verdad?

— No, realmente no entiendo —Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. Y no me vas a hacer entender, no he dormido… así no hay quién entienda nada.

— Mira, Harry. Falta un día para mi cumpleaños.

— Lo sé.

— En este día, es decir: Hoy. Pueden suceder catástrofes. ¿Sabes que mis padres se están saltando un millón de reglas olímpicamente? —Harry entrecerró los ojos. El rubio le tiró el relicario y el ojiverde lo atajó en un acto reflejo para evitar que le diera en la cara.

— Reglas ¿Qué reglas?

— No te vayas a molestar conmigo, por lo que creo que ignoras, no lo sabía, sino te lo hubiese dicho. ¿Has escuchado acerca de los _protocolos formales _que tienes que seguir mañana?

— Ah… no.

— Mierda. Harry, en serio…

— ¿Te parece que estoy burlándome de ti, Malfoy?

— Mierda —Repitió—. Harry, el que un veela sea dominante en este mundo de intolerantes, no está permitido —La cara del moreno era una interrogante total y rotundo—. Oh por la sabiduría de Merlín, nadie ha hablado contigo.

— Estoy comenzando a molestarme y tengo un arma blanca muy cerca de mí, la cual usaré sin miramientos y a ti, es a quién tengo de buen lado —Dijo mostrándole la espada, la cual brilló por el filo un poco amenazante.

— Potter, mañana será todo un espectáculo de esos de los que odias. Y si dices que sí, ni te digo en el ridículo circo que se convertirá esto. Escucha, en realidad, nadie importante _sabe _acerca de que yo encontré a mí pareja, eso está COMPLETAMENTE prohibido. ¿Has oído hablar de la _prueba del Sruth_?

— ¿Sale en los libros que se consiguen en la sección prohibida de Hogwarts?

— No.

— No, entonces no tengo ni la menor idea.

— Todos los veelas, nacemos con… una… especie de estatuilla de cristal. Como ya debes haber deducido a eso se le llama Sruth. ¿Sabías que, somos inmortales?

— No.

— La mortalidad de un veela viene dada por su pareja, es decir, que si yo no me uno a nadie estoy condenado a vagar por este mundo infinitamente. Pero, ese no es el punto, con el Sruth yo paso de ser un veela dominante a ser un veela recesivo. Dado a que la preservación de la vida está dada en cualquier especie, es obvio que la última opción sea la muerte. Así que, si la pareja de un veela no ha nacido, está muerta o, simplemente dice que no, se enciende; por ponerlo de alguna manera, el Sruth.

— Ajá… —Soltó no muy seguro de qué decir, o a dónde quería llegar Malfoy.

— Aquella gente que quiera unirse, tiene una oportunidad. Ponte, por citar un ejemplo y que mal ejemplo: Pansy decide pelear por mí, puede avalar por el _Sruth_, me temo, y siempre lo he temido, que, ella pueda hacer que eso reaccione, ante su devoción obsesiva por mí. Dado que los veelas dominantes y más yo que soy un híbrido plenamente, es decir, por mis venas, corre sólo sangre plateada, a pesar de que soy un humano, es como un vampiro —Le trató de explicar lo mejor que pudo—. Son considerados como _peligrosos_. Los _dirigentes _de la época medieval, decidieron que no podía existir ningún veela dominante en todo su orgullo, porque, como sabrás nadie puede ser _más _poderoso que _ellos_, porque, ya luego se ofenden —Harry alzó una ceja no sabiendo si colocar su mejor cara de incredulidad o reírse—. Crearon una _regulación, _por llamarlo de alguna manera.

La regulación, constó en que todos los veelas debían ser inhibidos, no importaba, dominantes o recesivos. Prácticamente nadie en el ministerio sabe que mis padres son veelas, es decir, se sabe que Lucius Malfoy tiene _un poco _de sangre veela, y que mi madre le ganó a Bellatrix Lestrange en el Sruth. Cuando nací, no se pudo ocultar tan rápido mi exagerada y llamativa 'herencia'. Los del ministerio, inmediatamente aplicaron el _Habeo Habilis. _Severus, que como sabrás es mi padrino, algo que te agradezco no hayas difamado por allí, pidió el monitoreo del H. H. Eso es algo que sólo puede realizar alguien del ministerio, pero, se lo permitieron al no haber ninguna línea directa que lo acusara de camaradería alguna. Hizo la poción diluyéndola en algo que ni me voy a preocupar en explicarte.

— Lo diluyó en una base neutra e hizo que el PH se volviera ácido, a propósito, para que no se viera nada extraño en la poción… no necesito que me expliques nada —Le respondió agrio.

— Perdón… —Concedió algo sorprendido, siempre había creído que Harry era una bazofia para las pociones y no bastando con eso, las odiaba—. Para que pudiera encontrar a mi pareja. Por supuesto, el margen de error, podía ser de años luz, como por suerte no sucedió conmigo, pero, a los diecisiete, el ministerio deja de aplicar la poción para activar el Sruth, en el preciso momento en el que de la primera señal de sus poderes.

— El ministerio no tiene ni la menor idea de que has recibido tu herencia.

— No, no lo sabe. Mis padres están apurados porque, si alguien abre la boca, catástrofe.

— Aún no entiendo tu punto…

— Al activarse el Sruth, se abre el Libro. Ese libro se supone no lo debe tener nadie más que la reina por más arcaico que suene. Como sabrás, no hay Reina porque no ha logrado hasta ahora haber Veelas dominantes. Pero mi familia no tiene la fama que tiene por nada, y los veelas son algo común en nosotros, así que, tenemos una copia de los códices.

— Me lo veía venir…

— Esta vez, si alguien abre la boca, no podrán activar el Sruth pero aún así, se abrirá el libro, y tú terminarás muerto y yo, después te digo… ¿Por qué? El libro dirá que si yo conseguí a mi pareja puedo mover cielo y tierra por ella y nadie me puede obligar a lo contrario, claro, tengo que estar unido a ti, de allí el atore de Lucius Malfoy a que digas que sí.

Los condenados hijos de… —Aspiró tratando de calmarse, siempre se ponía de mala lecha a recordar a los mal nacidos del ministerio—. Marcaron una excepción en la regla: ellos pueden matar al elegido, es decir, en este caso, a ti, si no se han unido e inmediatamente el Sruth se activará dejando libre el camino a quién quiera un trofeo en su familia tan llamativo como un veela que ya ha activado sus poderes de dominante. Por que, como sabrás, al Sruth sólo le importa la magia o el grado de endiosamiento que se tenga hacia mí, pero, más la magia, como tú tan _asertivamente _riegas por allí.

Te podrás imaginar que posiblemente termine enlazado con el Lord al lanzarse la noticia del Sruth y todos mis poderes pasen directamente a ser de él porque, tengo que hacer lo que a le de la ya que, no seré más que una miserable mascota de circo. ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Por qué Maldita sea nadie me ha dicho un carajo acerca de esto?

— Te juro por mi madre que pensé que lo sabías. Claro, ni Severus ni mis padres pensaron ni remotamente que yo me iba a terminar antojando, parafraseándote; de alguien como tú. Es más, en ese momento, ni te conocían, ya que soy mayor ¿Crees que puedes culparlos? Están haciendo lo que haría cualquier padre —Draco le colocó un dedo en los labios haciéndole callar—. No te lo estoy contando para dar lástima ni con un doble sentido. Sólo mira a Sirius Black, quién llegó, importándole una mierda las leyes, siendo capaz matarme solamente para que tu fueras libres, habiendo ya estado en Azkaban ¿Te imaginarás como están los míos? —El ojiverde dimitió. A eso no había alegato posible.

— Cuando mi padre se enteró que tú eras mi pareja, se _frikió_ totalmente. Sabiendo del Sruth, la excepción del _Habeo Habilis_ y viendo en peligro inminente de que todos sus esfuerzos porque yo no terminara siendo mortífago se fueran a la mierda. Decidió botar la casa por la ventana y hacer todo esto. ¿Quieres hacerme algo? Dale —Le abrió los brazos—. Mátame ahora, porque, luego tendrás que matarme a mí, para matar al Lord.

— Y… pongamos un ejemplo, en teoría, e hipotéticamente…, alguien se entera hoy, o yo mañana digo que no y se arma el despelote, ¿Qué sucedería?

— ¿En qué sentido?

— ¿Puedo hacer algo contra el Sruth?

— Tú estás a salvo del Sruth, es más, el Sruth te protege a ti. Pero, tienes algo más importante en tu contra, a las leyes y a los millones avariciosos que quieren los poderes de un veela y el dinero de los Malfoy. Tienes de vida hasta que se abra el libro y diga que los poderes supranaturales están de tu lado, y se haga vigente la cláusula de: _Te matamos porque no puede haber un veela dominante. _ Así que, o te mueres, y este mundo va a vérselas color de hormiga porque se queda sin salvador y unas de las personas más poderosas del mundo pasándome de narcisista pero es la verdad osease yo va a estar del lado malo sin opción. O mañana dices que sí, y tenemos sexo hasta que el Sruth entre en estado de hibernación, y luego tenemos un rango más o menos amplio de tiempo, para pensar que hacer con nuestras penosas existencias mientras se arma el escándalo porque _¡Oh Dios! El primer veela dominante en mil años. _Y al Lord molesto por no tener… me —Calificó estrangulado no gustándole como sonaba eso—. ¿Me he dejado algo en el tintero?

— No lo creo —Harry trató de serenarse llevándose las manos a la cara. Aspiró y Exhaló varias veces—. ¿Por qué me dicen esto UN día antes? ¡He estando enfocando en el lugar equivocado! De ser así me hubiese preocupado no, en enclaustrar tus poderes, si no de destruir la maldita cosa esa, o de encontrar una solución pertinente en caso de que el Lord se enterara…

— El Lord sabe de mi condición, y sólo está esperando el anuncio de la Prueba del Sruth, ni el ministro le podrá decir que no, es más, creo que hasta se podría caer en tregua mientras sucede esto. ¿Ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma? ¿O es que crees que la paranoia de mi papá es simplemente un _en caso de…_? ¿Crees que alguien, además de ti, compite con su magia?

— No lo sé. ¿No puedo competir yo también?

— No.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— Porque tú eres lo que hace que yo sea dominante. Tú eres mis poderes, si te mueres, mis poderes pasan directamente al Sruth y quién los gane, los posee. Es decir, no puedes ganar algo que ya ni tienes, ni pelear una batalla que ya has ganado… Hay otra opción: también está el que yo simplemente pierda mis poderes, pero…

— Ni me expliques, ni siquiera yo podría hacer eso. Una vez lo intenté y me sentí morir.

— Nosotros también lo intentamos, tenía cinco años. Estuve muerto dos minutos. Te vas a reír, pero, en contra de todo pronóstico, yo no tengo nada contra los muggles, ni contra lo media-sangre, ni los _muggle-born_. Tengo familia muggle…, pero, sin mis poderes. Es decir, nací mago, crecí siendo mago, LIBRE; el sólo pensar que puedo terminar de cualquier manera que puedo terminar, no me deja un gran prospecto de vida. Cuando empecé con los de las cartas, vi la luz alumbrando de nuevo el camino.

Yo no quiero a Pansy Parkinson, idolatrándome y besándome los pies toda mi vida. Ni quiero al Lord ordenándome matar, o seducir o sabrá Merlín que más, a diestra y siniestra. Soy una persona, medio-normal, quiero lo que quiere todo el mundo, alguien con quién despertarse todas las mañanas, un apoyo mutuo, un _en las buenas y en las malas_, y desgraciadamente, siendo un Malfoy, no-lo-voy-a-conseguir, de todo corazón te digo que te prefiero a ti, a sobre cualquier otra _mejor _opción…

— Draco, tus palabras de seducción y tus declaraciones de amor no me van a servir de mucho, en estos momentos, acabas de clavarme a la pared con la espada del _sin opción_. Me duele la cabeza —Dijo encogiéndose en si mismo, ante la reacción de sus neuronas procesando más rápido de lo permitido por el resto de su cuerpo, se recostó con cansancio—. Apenas sin son las diez de la mañana…

— Tenía pensado ir a Hogsmeade a distraerme un rato. Llevo con dolor de cabeza desde que esto empezó, por eso el chasco mañanero —Sonrisa irónica por parte de Harry. ¿Por qué no podía entrar en fase de negación? ¡Ah sí! Sólo faltaban unas miserables horas para el desmadre.

2

— ¿Has visto a Harry/Draco? —Se preguntaron al unísono Lucius y Sirius.

— No —Respondieron al mismo tiempo de nuevo.

— Pero… ¡Remus! —Dijo colgándosele en el cuello, al verle—. ¿Has visto a Harry?

— No. Lo estoy buscando también.

— Cielo ¿Has visto a Draco?

— No, Cissa, lo estoy buscando.

— ¿Black…?

— Ya le pregunté, no lo ha visto.

— Hoy hay salida a Hogsmeade —Dijo de repente Remus, recordando.

— ¿Crees que hayan ido?

— ¿No has hablado con Harry, Sirius? —Preguntó el licano, desembarazándose.

— Voy a eso…

— ¿Perdón? —Preguntaron todos.

— Am… he estado un poco ocupado en el trabajo —Se disculpó. Al regresar, se enteraba que Albus se había hecho el… sin comentarios, y no había hablado con su ahijado a pesar de haberle advertido que tenía que ser él, quién soportara la ira del moreno.

— ¿Me estás dando a entender de que Harry Potter no sabe nada de mañana? —Preguntó Narcisa comenzando a sentir la ira dominando sus sentidos.

— Se suponía que Albus se lo iba a decir, en eso se había quedado, puesto que yo tenía que irme sin derecho a pataleo por órdenes del maldito de Fudge. Hoy llego y veo que, simplemente se le había _olvidado _como si al viejo se le olvidara algo…

3

— ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?

— ¿Y me preguntas a mí? —Le escupió bruscamente recostado a la pared.

— Claro. ¿A quién más? De nuestras vidas depende tu respuesta de mañana. Aunque digas que sí, y luego no nos uniéramos, igual te podrían matar, yo te puedo defender a ese nivel, cuando estemos unidos, del resto, al Sruth le importas tanto o más que cualquiera de los demás _concursantes_…

— Aló, Malfoy ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Me desnudo aquí mismo y dejo que cumplas tus más desquiciadas fantasías conmigo?

— Hay otra clase de unión, no digas que yo dije esto. Hay una unión que es la unión de sangre.

— Demonios, yo no me puedo unir a nadie de esa manera ni de ninguna otra, joder… —Se estrujó la cabeza, jalándose el cabello un poco.

— Ah… sí, 'el secreto' —Ante la ironía el ojiverde, se dejó caer en el piso—. ¿Si te doy mi palabra de mago y firmo un contrato de sangre, me dirás lo que te pasa?

— No —Masculló de mal humor.

— Ok, tienes, umm, ¿Cuánto? ¿Una semana de vida? Desde que digas que no. Instantáneamente al pronunciar eso, el Sruth se activa y yo tengo una semana exactamente para acostarme contigo, antes que los contendientes se puedan _inscribir en el concurso _y dado que aún existes, te maten.

— Tú sinceridad es arrolladora.

— Me siento un poco amenazado. Como sabrás…

4

— Director Dumbledore… —Albus colocó su mejor cara de extrañeza.

— ¿Señores Parkinson? Lamento mi cara de sorpresa, pero, esto es una _visita inusitada. _¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

— En que quites esa cara, viejo decrépito, que sé que tú eres uno de los celestinos de esto. Venimos a impeler el _Sruth _de Draco Malfoy. Porque el chico no ha encontrado a su pareja ¿Verdad? —Preguntó con inocencia fingida. Una sola palabra cruzó por la mente del director: "Mierda".

5

Llevaban mirándose las caras harto de rato, sin poder decir o hacer nada. Draco, cansado, se movió y miró con que había chocado su pie. Era la espada con que había sido amenazado anteriormente, la agarró y leyó que decía, Godric Gryffindor. La colocó a contra luz para detallarla mejor.

— Draco…

— ¿Qué…?

— No sientes como si algo…

— ¡Abran la puerta! —Harry abrió con rictus compungido.

— ¿Quién ataca? —Fue lo único que pudo responder su cerebro ante la estresante situación.

— Han apelado al _Sruth_ de Malfoy —Dijo Sirius, agarrándole por el brazo.

— ¿Qué? —Jadeó.

— No importa. Vámonos.

— ¿A dónde?

— A La casa madre de los Black.

— Pero…

— Cállate Harry. Estás en peligro de muerte, no me preguntes, mi cerebro no reacciona a otra cosa que no sea esto —El moreno miró a Draco. El último Black miró hacia dónde miraba su ahijado.

— Déjame adivinar. ¿Los Parkinson están aquí?

— Pansy —Soltó Harry con entendimiento.

— Tus padres te están buscando. Narcisa está sufriendo un ataque de histeria. Párate de allí, tú también te vienes conmigo.

— Pero…

— Harry, cierra la boca al menos de que tu cebero haya encontrado una solución a esto. Cuando menos los Parkinson piensan que no tienes pareja.

— Es imposible, si Pansy Parkinson fue quién les avisó, tuvo que decir que yo, soy la pareja de Draco.

— Peor aún, están mintiendo —Dijo ya a mitad del pasillo. Harry y Draco volvieron a cruzar sus miradas.

6

— ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!

— Em… —Respondió cohibido.

— Estaba con Harry —Detuvo Sirius—. Los Parkinson están mintiendo. No sé que querrán, pero, parece que fue la hija quién les avisó. Por ende, saben que Draco conoce y ha tenido contacto con su pareja.

Harry se aferró al brazo de Draco, apretando los dientes. ¡A buena hora! ¿Qué no podía pasar una cosa a la vez?

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Murmuró evitando que la pelea de los mayores se rompiera y les prestaran atención.

— Mi… pe…queño problemita… —Jadeo, apretó más fuerte su ancla al mundo conciente.

— Harry, me vas a romper el brazo.

— Y a mí el corazón —Le respondió tratando de mantenerse en estado _cuerdo_. Draco comenzando a preocuparse, con movimientos delicados le subió la cara como pudo, tratando de ver el daño. Su pareja tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, sin soltarle el brazo, le limpió como pudo el sudor frío que había comenzando a formarse en su frente, consolándose con sonidos sin saber a ciencia cierta que hacer.

— Harry —Llamó su padrino. Los jóvenes se separaron a una distancia prudencial que no les hiciera quedar en evidencia y el moreno trataba de mantenerse firme y con su mejor máscara de impasibilidad—. Vámonos… —Se soltó del agarre disimulado a Draco que le mantenía erguido. Se llevó una mano al cuello. El collar le estaba ahorcando—. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí —Afirmó estrangulado. Se irguió, y tratando de ocultar su estado tambaleante, dio un paso. Dio gracias porque en ese momento entraron a la habitación alrededor de siete personas. Todos pusieron atención. Narcisa agarró a Harry y a su hijo y los sacó de la habitación hacia otro lado, antes de que alguien pudiera reparar en cualquier cosa.

— Escúchame Harry… ¿Qué te pasa? —Cambió al ver que el chico se jalaba algo del cuello constantemente.

— No importa —Dijo con voz que prometía el llanto—. ¡Qué sucede!

— Es ahora o nunca. Podemos entretenerlos alrededor de una hora. Va a sonar horrible, pero…

— ¡Estoy enterado del problema! ¡Qué demonios quieren que haga ahora!

— Pues acostarte con Draco —A Harry le pitaban los oídos. Miró hacía arriba—. Harry —Presionó, volviendo a caer presa de la histeria. Si esa puerta sonaba estaban perdidos.

— Está bien, está bien, lo haré, lo haré, pero cuando me… nos… s… sal —Empezó a hablar entrecortado.

— Una hora —Les recordó preocupada por el estado del pelinegro, sin embargo tenía que ir a dónde estaba su marido, ya estaba suficiente sospechosa la situación como para exculpar también su ausencia—. Recuerden desaparecer de aquí a penas terminen —Dijo saliendo mientras se tocaba la oreja. Su esposo la vio, y empezó el parloteo. Cuando trancaron la puerta. Harry se arrancó el collar. Una explosión de color negro estalló en vacío, para luego dejar al ojiverde sin fuerzas de rodillas en el piso, sudando.

— Harry… —Le llamó Draco preocupado.

— Ya lo sé. ¿Crees que me puedo mover? A penas si estoy vivo…

— ¿Qué te pasa? Maldita sea, ya que carajos igual me voy a enterar —Harry lo miró en estado casi delirante.

— ¿Sabes lo que es un 'Mago Oscuro'?

— Oh Mierda…

— Sí… —Decidió contestar y centrarse en lo que les atañía a menos que quisieran tener problemas—. ¿Crees que podamos hacer algo bajo esta presión? Así no hay quien pueda.

— En teoría, libero mis poderes, y problema resuelto.

— Como sabrás, por mi condición, eso no es lo más sano.

— Joder, Harry. No hay tiempo, ellos dicen una hora, capaz el ministro se estrese y le de por mandar todo a la mierda.

— Que genial va a ser mi primera vez —Ironizó quitándose el suéter aún en estado febril y tirado en el piso—. ¿Te molesta venir a ayudarme? —El rubio reaccionó y le ayudó a levantarse. Harry se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el collar. Lo abrió y un rayo blanco salió de él.

— Me siento incómodo —Le confesó, dejándole con cuidado en la cama.

— Draco, para esto no necesitas muchas luces, y voy a necesitar bastante ayuda, dado que a penas si puedo hablar —Le aclaró—. ¡Espabila! —Le despertó palmeándole cerca de la cara.

— ¿Me pongo en plan romántico o me salto las preliminares?

— ¡Qué se yo!

— ¿Me vas a perdonar?

— Por supuesto que no —Espectó quitándose la camisa con movimientos torpes. Draco trató de concentrarse, normalmente era fácil, pero, con Harry lastimado, doce personas fuera que en cualquier momento podían entrar. Hacía que su cabeza volara lejos.

— Escúchame. Esto me dejará marcado y traumatizado, te esmeres o no, así que, rapidito, que luego tenemos que buscar la manera de saltar por la ventana sin matarnos.

Era… asquerosamente incómodo, estaban desnudos tratando de lograr una excitación que no llegaba del todo. A cada rato escuchaban voces demasiado cerca de la puerta habiéndoles botar del susto que los distraía de su cometido.

Al final, Harry un poco harto, entre su debilidad y la disparidad de la situación, le había dicho a Draco que se masturbara, para que lo pudiese penetrar con más facilidad. Se había convertido en algo denigrante, los dos se estaban humillando y eran plenamente concientes de ello. A punta de saliva y una preparación no acorde al momento, Draco intentó penetrar al moreno, quien sin esperar mucho tiempo comenzó a quejarse, no sin motivo.

— Lo siento —Se disculpaba con demasiada constancia el ojigris. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

— Está bien —Dijo con cubriéndose la cara con las manos totalmente rojo—. Sólo termina rápido…

— ¡Basta de habladurías! —Se oyó afuera. Los dos jóvenes se asustaron.

— ¿No puedes acelerar? —Preguntó alterado en un susurro.

— Estoy en ello. Mi cabeza se debate entre prestarle atención a lo que dicen afuera, y no hacerte daño… observarás que eyacular no se encuentra entre mis prioridades.

— ¿Estás seguro que nos enlazaremos en este seudo intento de sexo?

— ¿Sabes? Has hecho la mejor pregunta del año. Ruega porque sí.

— Hay… Dra… Draco, de… deten… detente… —Gimió, deteniendo al rubio con su mano para que no siguiera, La fricción no disminuía. Parecía que cualquiera de sus fluidos corporales incluyendo, sangre, saliva o lágrimas se habían retraído, dejándoles desprovisto de sustancias húmedas con qué amenizar el momento, contando con la fría ventisca que se colaba por la ventana abierta…

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Cuánto te falta?

— No tengo ni idea. Pero, no estoy sintiendo ni una gota de placer.

— ¡Dónde está el chico! ¡Exijo ver al primogénito de los Malfoy ahora! —Bramó una voz que no supieron reconocer.

— ¿Estás bien? De repente te pusiste más pálido.

— ¡¡Termina maldita sea!! ¡Libera tus poderes! Si abren la jodida puerta, puedes estar seguro que no lo soportaré —Draco cerró los ojos aspirando profundamente y escuchando sus latidos del corazón, trató de calmarse, sus padres eran buenos manipuladores y ni se dijera de su padrino y su tío. Liberó sus poderes, deseando con todo su ser no lastimar más al ojiverde. Volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con el mundo real y más aún con Harry. Decidió besar con suavidad sus labios palidecidos, resuelto a perderse en el momento aunque se le fuese la vida en ello, para su sorpresa que fue dominada al instante, vio como éste cerraba los ojos, entregándosele.

7

Abrieron la puerta. Sirius sostuvo a Narcisa a quien se le habían ido los tiempos en ese mismo instante. Todos vieron dentro del cuarto. Las sábanas estaban perfectamente hechas, no se sentía ninguna presencia reciente, nada, ni una mínima perturbación en el ambiente que dijera que alguien había estado allí.

— ¿Qué no les dije que mi hijo estaba en Hogsmeade? Que desconfianza —Masculló molesto Lucius.

— ¿Señora Malfoy, está bien?

— Sí… sólo que estoy en mi periodo, siempre sucede lo mismo —Se excusó con una sonrisa nerviosa, aún sentía las piernas de gelatina.

— ¿Desea que hagamos algo? No tiene buena cara —Se ofreció con desinterés y preocupación el vice-ministro.

— No… gracias, no se preocupe. Necesito aire, YA —Le ordenó a su hermano, entre dientes, cuando ya nadie le prestaba atención. Remus ayudó a la mujer a incorporarse, mientras Sirius la cargaba en sus brazos, dudaba que pudiera caminar, él había estado a punto de desfallecer, también.

8

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó sobándole el brazo en consuelo. Estaban sentados en la barra de las tres escobas, pasando el mal momento. En sus manos derechas se observaba, no muy discretas, dos heridas comenzando a cicatrizar.

— Comenzando a pasárseme el susto.

— Aquí está el Hidromiel —Dijo Rosmerta—. Y el vaso de Whisky de fuego que me pidieron.

— Gracias —Dijo Draco. La mujer asintió y se fue a seguir con lo suyo.

— Convertiré al Relicario de Slytherin en mi amuleto personal de suerte —Masculló el Gryffindor. Draco se deshizo en la barra.

— Espero no tener que pasar por esto nunca más…

— Yo espero que esta mierda haya servido de algo —Dijo bajándose la mitad del vaso de un trago. Tosió un poco para luego hipar. Draco agarró el resto e hizo lo mismo—. ¿Te sientes diferente?

— Me siento cuerdo, pero, llevo tres días sintiéndome cuerdo.

— ¡Harry! —Saludó Hermione, sorprendida de verle allí. Con la cara que tenía esa mañana, pensó que no saldría de allí en todo el fin de semana—. ¿Malfoy?

— No preguntes, no quieres saber, y de todas maneras; no te íbamos a decir.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Corriendo en la mansión del terror? —Preguntó sentándose su lado, con algo de diversión; ignorante a las recientes _buenas nuevas_… Los dos torcieron una mueca.

— ¡Madame Rosmerta otro Whisky de fuego, esta vez que sea doble! Por favor —Gimió Draco. Harry tomó del Hidromiel sintiendo como su cuerpo se templaba agradablemente gracias a la bebida caliente. Miedo, frío, estrés y sexo obligado no era una buena combinación. Sentía una _genial _molestia sentado, por él se quedaba de pie, pero, aún le acosaba la debilidad así que, tenía que aguantarse…

— ¿Harry?

— Hermione, estoy saliendo de un estado no agradable, si quieres conversar conmigo será o de Quidditch o de algún tema banal, similar.

— Ídem —Dijo el veela con el vaso alzado para hacer un brindis—. Por que estamos aquí, todavía…

— ¿Y Ron?

— En Honeydukes. Dijo que me alcanzaba aquí. Sé que no quieres que toque el tema, pero ¿De verdad estás bien? —Miró el vaso que tenía en la mano y en una especie de filtro ocre, se podía distinguir algo parecido a una herida.

— Agradecemos que aún seguimos con vida.

— ¿Estás herido, Malfoy?

— No importa —Le restó importancia tomándose el contenido.

— Pinta fea.

— En serio, no importa, Herm… sólo déjale en paz.

— Vale —Cedió sin entender nada, pero sin tener el valor de preguntar acerca del tema.

— ¡Hey Hermione! —Los tres voltearon para ver a Ron con una bolsa en las manos, sonriente. Distracción, eso era lo que necesitaban, y normalmente el pelirrojo era bueno en eso. Draco y él comenzarían a pelear, y Harry y Hermione inevitablemente harían de réferi, olvidándose de momento de la atrocidad que les habían obligado a cometer.

9

— Merlín ¿Cómo hicieron para salir del cuarto? —Preguntó Narcisa palpando que los dos estuviesen completos.

— Harry hizo un trasladador… —Respondió su hijo.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— No tienen de otra. El Sruth ya está neutralizado —Harry y Draco soltaron el aire con alivio—. Mañana en tu fiesta se arreglarán los demás trámites…

— Espero que Rita Skeeter mantenga su bocaza cerrada.

— Esa mujer llega a escribir media palabra, y no durará viva mucho más —Le avisó Lucius.

— Miren. Necesito ir a dormir —Proclamó restregándose los ojos el ojiverde—. Sino les molesta, ya mañana me podrán torturar a placer otra vez. Y pueden decidir por mí las tres personas que me acompañarán mañana, poco me importa ya. Adiós…

10

Llegó a su cama, agradecido de estar en ella. Se quitó lo zapatos y se hundió en la almohada, cerró los ojos y su respiración comenzó a volverse más lenta y rítmica, los latidos de su corazón bajaron de intensidad, así como los sonidos del ambiente comenzaron a desvanecerse paulatinamente. A pesar de poder quedarse dormido, quería algo más, necesitaba algo a su lado, y no sabía exactamente que era.

Abrió un ojo sorbiendo la baba que escapaba fugitiva por la comisura de sus labios. Todos sus compañeros ya estaban durmiendo, se restregó los párpados. Relajó todos los músculos de nuevo. Se levantó sin pensárselo mucho y se metió al baño a asearse, la verdad es que se sentía empegostado, algo sucio… quizá por eso no podía descansar con plenitud. Salió un poco más dormido de ser posible, por el efecto sedante del agua caliente, ya con su pijama azul con snitches voladoras. Vio su cama, la cual parecía haberse enfriado a simple vista.

11

Draco miraba el techo sin poder dormirse. Estaba cómodo… muy cómodo, calentito, la cama estaba mullida y suavecita. En el ambiente se respiraba un aroma airado y fresco, algo lejano se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego, arrullándole. Sin embargo, había un detalle al parecer muy importante que no le dejaba dormir. Acarició la suave seda verde oscuro de su pijama, pensando en qué podría ser aquello.

Sintió la puerta abrirse. Miró extrañado, estaba seguro que sus padres estaban durmiendo, y su madre no era así de fastidiosa, pero, en esos momentos se esperaba cualquier cosa. Podía haberse esperado todo, menos eso. Con una capa en brazos, un pergamino desgastado y estropeado, y un rictus cansado pero sereno, estaba Harry Potter, recostado en el marco de la puerta que daba al cuarto. Se sentó en su cama.

— ¿Pasó algo? —Decidió preguntar el veela

— ¿Puedes dormir?

— No…

— Perfecto, yo tampoco, échate para allá. Te vengo a joder un rato la noche…

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

— De eso posiblemente no te enterarás nunca…, o ya se verá. Arrima —Le ordenó haciendo gestos con las manos. El rubio en shock le dejó espacio, mirando como el moreno se metía bajo las sábanas y cobertores, mulléndose en la cama como gato, y cerrando los ojos automáticamente, soltando un suspiro fugitivo en el proceso.

Al final, se había formado un silencio…, era de esos silencios que llenaban el ambiente, y lo decían todo. Era entendimiento mutuo. Los dos miraban el techo, luego de estar como estúpidos y sin poder quedarse dormidos, lo encontraban fascinante, les llamaban las motitas irregulares que se formaban de tanto en tanto cuando dejabas de parpadear por largos ratos. Se escuchó el viento silbar por entre las rendijas. Harry movió sus ojos hacia la ventana, observando con el mismo embelesamiento del techo, la nieve caer tras un fondo azul oscuro. Sus párpados cada vez más pesados, se fueron cerrando hasta no saber nada más del mundo conciente.

**TBC**


	14. La Fiesta, Parte I

**Capítulo Catorce:** _La Fiesta, Parte I_

_**NA:** oh.. cuanto lo siento... no he actualizado ¿en cuántos meses? ¿? Como sea, estoy desintoxicándome de Harry Potter. Pero, aún tengo esta cosa sin subir así que, terminemos el sufrimiento. Mis manos duelen mucho como para actualizar, por ello, no he escrito ninguna historia, aunque me muera por hacerlo y... mis ganas de escribir acerca de Harry Potter, son de nulas a terriblemente inexistente. Pero, tranquilos. Dentro de unos años tal vez vuelva a publicar ¿Y quién sabe qué pueda suceder? *Evil Laugh*. ¿No tengo que repetir lo de siempre, ¿verdad? Pero, weno: todo es de J.K. Rowling y todo lo demás es de mi perversa musa que anda sacando ideas de todos lados para luego dejarme varada *Roll eyes* como si lo necesitara... *Sarcams*_

_Liuny  
_

**ADVERTENCIA:** _Holy shit, _**OOC** **¡Muerte inminente del canon! OMGWTFBBQ!?**

Si podía pedir un deseo, pediría sin pensárselo, poder estarse así para siempre. Seguía profundamente dormido, pero, algo en su cabeza le hacía estar presente allí. Descansaba beneplácito envuelto en un calor agradable, una sensación de buenaventuraza que de recordarle algo, sería los brazos cálidos de su madre, sosteniéndole en una noche de tormenta. Suspiró removiéndose un poco para desentumir su cuerpo.

Sentía un aroma en particular rondándole. Era relajante, le recordaba al sándalo, por lo que no podía ser un aroma volátil que se había colado, y definitivamente él, no lo olía así. Se debatía entre un olor un tanto enmaderado, y sutilmente picante a veces llegándole entremezclado con un extraño popurrí cítrico. Demasiado complicado de procesar para su cerebro dormido, él normalmente olía a jabón antibacterial de ése que les obligaba a comprar Hermione. Ron, tampoco… siempre olía a humedad y a aldehído que normalmente le mareaba. Era excesivamente intenso y penetrante como para soportarlo tiempo seguido, pero, como que a su amiga no parecía importarle demasiado…

Esa esencia era compatible con él. Y sentía de manera literal algo ciñéndole, calor humano, algo que no había sentido nunca de esa manera, y si alguna vez alguien se lo había proporcionado, estaba incapacitado para recordarlo. La curiosidad le picaba, pero, aún se encontraba demasiado cansado como para hacerle caso. Otra exhalación fugitiva escapó de sus labios, avisándole que, no importaba cuanto pataleara, estaba pronto a despertar.

No le caía mal despertarse, su estómago le comenzaba a exigir comida, toda aquella que no le había sido suministrada correctamente en los últimos días. No se quejaba si todos los días se levantaba así con esas caricias que parecían el viento rozándole la cara, era algo suave, terso y cuidadoso. No recordaba haber dejado la ventana abierta, y dudaba que sus compañeros de cuarto hubiesen sido tan estúpidos como para abrirla con posibilidad de tormenta de nieve, en el ambiente.

Decidió medio abrir los ojos, la pereza no le dejaba hacer demasiado. Y por alguna extraña y desconocida razón, para su persona, a su cerebro no le daba la regalada gana de recordar que había sido del ayer y del anteayer. En su campo de visión borroso, estaban una mancha negra y ¿botones? Parpadeó tratando de entrar de lleno en el mundo, alzó un poco la cara y su mirar chocó con unos ojos grises observándole sin ningún sentimiento en especial, tal vez, expectación, tal vez, sólo cansancio, o… alivio.

No estaba soñando, eran los ojos plateados de Draco, su cara se completó, agregando al marco; sus fracciones patricias, su nariz respingada, su cabello liso y albino, cayéndole sin ningún orden en específico sobre su frente sin molestar su campo de visión. Poco a poco y como si de un dibujo borroso que se aclara, los recuerdos fueron llegando. Uno a uno, pensó en si podía considerarse afortunado o desgraciado. ¿Qué hacía allí? Jamás había tenido intención de quedarse, pero, el techo y la nieve fueron el desencadenante de su sueño… ¿o fue la presencia de Draco? Total, en su cuarto también había ventana con nieve y techo…, un techo que se sabía de memoria entre todas sus horas insomnes.

¿Por qué ninguno de los dos decía nada? Estaban concientes de que al despertar, su reacción más factible hubiese sido, separarse y comenzar con la negación. Sin embargo, el _te entiendo sin tener que hablar_, que se había presentado desde la noche, aún restaba entre ellos, reconfortándoles de cierta manera. Decidieron volver a fijar su mirada incitándose a hablar. Eran unos cobardes y estaban plenamente conciente de ello.

— ¿Deberíamos comenzar con un "buenos días"? —Preguntó inseguro y en un tono algo ronco.

— Eh… ¿Buenos días? —Saludó Draco, haciendo que la situación se tornara hilarante.

— Y, no te miento, mi primer pensamiento fue: que maravilloso se está aquí, no me quiero mover nunca, pero, ¿Me sueltas? ¿Por fa? —El rubio hizo lo que le pedían—. Gracias. Silencio incómodo se cierne sobre nosotros. Necesito que me hables más que en monosílabos.

— Am, Eh… pues… eh, yo…

— Estás balbuceando.

— Es que no tengo nada que decir, y cuando digo nada, es que, alguien agarró mi extenso vocabulario y lo sacó de mi cabeza.

— Bueno, ya que todo está tácito, o eso parece, yo…, creo que me iré a desayunar.

— ¿En pijamas? —Preguntó con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

— Oh… detalle técnico. Tendré que usurpar tu baño.

— ¿Y la conversación yo, tú, veela, mago oscuro, para cuándo queda?

— ¿Hasta que la evasión aguante o la situación se haga insostenible?

— Sé que no es la hora para ponerme en este plan pero, el caso es tan serio que, a ti te matan y yo me muero, que a mí me pasa algo y pobre de ti.

— Ok, ciertamente, me parece lo suficientemente grave como para hablar. ¿Aquí? ¿En otro lado? ¿Desayunamos y nos emboliamos luego? ¿Cómo prefieres?

— Deseo un poco de coherencia lógica. Especialmente de nuestra presunta inmortalidad… ¿Cuánto falta para que mueras?

— Ya lo hice…, en realidad, ya hace mucho tiempo que me recuperé de ello. El problemita está en que, mi parte blanca no se fue nunca, contradiciendo mi naturaleza, y dado que parezco tener predilección por ella, mandando todas las teorías a la mierda, mi 'parte negra' me ataca como diciendo: _aquí estoy yo, o me usas o te uso._

— ¿Y para ello el collar?

— Y para ello el collar. No puedo controlarme tan bien, todavía.

— ¿Y en qué momento pasamos al 'y vivieron felices para siempre'?

— Cuando pase el afán del "Veela Dominante Oh-mi-dios-no-puede-ser". Yo derrote a Voldemort —Escalofrío por el nombre—. Tu padre realmente me quiera como yerno y Sirius no tenga ganas de matarte, por haberme hecho lo que me hiciste…, como a versión macro y a gran escala, no nos amarguemos con detalles sin importancia.

— Ya veo…

— ¿Feliz?

— Preocupado.

— Bien, por cierto. Feliz Cumpleaños, Draco —El ojigris abrió más los ojos en sorpresa, jamás pensó que se acordaría, es más, ¡ni siquiera él mismo se acordaba del todo! Sintió un corto pero lleno de sentimiento beso en su mejilla, acompañada de las palabras más corta-nota y nada románticas del mundo—. Ahora, necesito tu baño, mi estómago reclama por comida.

1

— Buenos Días —Saludó con normalidad sentándose al lado de su amiga.

— Buenos días —Respondió dejando el periódico de lado.

— ¿Cuánta gente sale muerta hoy? ¿Qué dice acerca de "Oh mi Dios veela dominante pone en peligro el mundo mágico"?

— No mucho. Los mismos muertos de costumbre, y… no dice nada de veela dominante pone en peligro el mundo mágico. Sólo felicitan a Draco por su cumpleaños…

— Ah… Lucius Malfoy es una de las personas más eficaces que conozco a la hora de evitar habladurías.

— Me doy cuenta —Siguió sin entender mucho—. ¿Tienes respuesta a la pregunta de hoy en la noche?

— No es necesario, desde ayer, puedes considerarme como esposo oficial y vitalicio del presumido rubio de Malfoy.

— ¿Ah?

— Pues sí…, cuando vea a Parkinson tal vez la torture un rato a base de cruciactus, la denigre como ser humano y luego la mate de la manera más dolorosa que se me ocurra. Y eso sería sólo la mitad de lo justo por lo que ella me hizo a mí.

— No me estoy enterando de nada.

— Bien, te resumo: Ayer, mientras ustedes disfrutaban de una agradable tarde en Hogsmeade yo, estaba enlazándome con Draco, para evitar que nos jodieran la vida a los dos y llevar de plano a la destrucción al mundo mágico, porque a la nenita de Pansy no le entra en la cabeza que no fue mi culpa que ella no pudiera tener a Draco Malfoy. Les envió una carta a sus padres, chismeándole acerca de la situación, éstos casi, por poquito, logran que se active un decreto que haría que me ejecutasen sin derecho a réplica y que Draco terminase en las garras del lord inevitablemente… ¿Qué te parece? ¿Cómo me sienta el matrimonio?

— Con ironía —Le contestó un poco sacada de onda—. ¿Dónde está el papel?

— No, Hermione, estoy hablando de que, me enlacé al veela.

— Ah… —Soltó cayendo en la realidad del asunto—. ¿Por eso umm… eh… ayer?

— En pocas palabras, tratar de hacerlo con quince personas al otro lado de la puerta, el frió calándote los huesos, y la mitad de ti pendiente en saber que tanto dicen los de afuera por si teníamos que huir de repente, y la otra mitad en el _proceso_ —La castaña carraspeó—. Obviamente que con ironía, Herm.

— Yap… —En ese momento entró nada más y nada menos que el celebrado. Habían decidido ignorarse mutuamente hasta no saber exactamente que sentían y hacía donde querían dirigir su relación. Cuando el rubio terminó de sentarse, todos los de su casa comenzaron con sus felicitaciones—. ¿No lo vas a felicitar? —Le preguntó molestándole, tratando de alivianar el momento, no esperando ésa réplica por parte de su amigo.

— Ya lo hice. Fui el primero en hacerlo si te interesa… ¿cómo es posible eso? Parece que a nuestras magias les dio por necesitarse y no dejarnos dormir hasta estar juntos en pro de luna de miel; así que dejando mi orgullo y lo caliente de mi cama, me fui a dormir con él. Siéntete orgullosa de mí, mientras yo me hundo en la miseria por haber disfrutado el haber despertado siendo abrazado por el veela. ¿Satisfecha tu curiosidad? ¿Estás feliz porque sí me casaré con él? ¿Puedo comer ya?

— ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez ustedes mismos se necesiten el uno al otro y no tiene que ver de algo mágico? —Preguntó en tono conciliador.

— Sí, y de ser eso verdad, me haría sentir el ser más miserable de toda la faz del universo, porque, con esto, el destino me escupe en la cara haciéndome saber que existe.

— No te molestes pero, estás siendo melodramático.

— Oh… claro —En ese momento Ron llegó medio dormido a la mesa—. ¿Y cómo pretendes que me lo tome? Hermione, entiéndeme de una buena vez…

— ¿Por qué simplemente no estás con él, si tanta falta te hace? —Ron observó callado como su amigo agarraba a la castaña con las dos manos por la cabeza obligándole a verle directamente a los ojos.

— Hermione, en estos momentos no sé que hacer ni a dónde caminar. ¿Se entiende? Estoy enlazado eternamente a alguien, aún me pueden matar y sólo tengo diecisiete años… Necesito ESPACIO, y Draco no está en mejores condiciones que yo. Así que, esta mañana decidimos por mutuo acuerdo y luego de una laaaaaarga charla, detenernos aquí y enfriar las cosas… ¿Está claro? Deja de hacerme de celestina; de ahora en adelante, necesito manejarme yo sólo.

— ¿Ahora que sucedió?

— En contra todo pronóstico y porque el destino es una mierda, ayer me enlacé a Draco Malfoy… —Ron comenzó a masajearse las sienes.

— Son las nueve de la mañana del domingo, no me lances esa mierda así.

— Bienvenido a mi mundo. Pansy Parkinson llega a aparecer en mi campo de visión, y tendré condena perpetua en Azkaban por lo que tengo pensarle hacerle —Dijo destrozando su desayuno.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque fue ella quién logró que la situación se complicara. No me quiero ni imaginar el revuelo que se va a armar…

— ¿Podrías explicar en más que un 'paneo general' la situación?

— Vamos a comer a otro lado —Les dijo agarrando su plato y yéndose de allí siendo seguido de igual manera por sus amigos. Draco que jamás prestaba atención a aquellas felicitaciones vacías, miró como Harry se iba con sus dos _fieles _amigo tras él… suponía que era hora de poner sus pensamientos en claro ¿y quiénes mejor que sus hermanos para ayudarle? Era hora de reconocer que en cierta y denodada forma sentía celos de quién ahora le iba a acompañar en el infinito y más allá. Suspiró con cansancio mirando con desgano su desayuno. Se levantó haciendo oídos sordos a las protestas de sus _amigos_, saliendo del agobiante ambiente del gran comedor.

Blaise observó sin inmutarse a su amigo, el único que tenía y sabía que igual en viceversa; irse de allí. Se debatía en seguirlo y forzarle a hablar, pero, Draco en ese estado, era impredecible, y podía terminar llorando como podía terminar mandándole a la enfermería por _metiche_.

2

Sabía con exactitud, donde encontrarle. Llevaba doce años o quizá más tratándole. Y, en complemento a sus palabras, entró en su campo de visión.

— Lindo día —Fue lo que le dijo, sentándose a su lado. Sintió como esa penetrante mirada que decía tanto y a la vez no decía nada, se volvía hacia su persona—. Cualquiera diría que no estás disfrutando tu cumpleaños. Ser alabado por todos y ser por veinticuatro horas el centro de atención inminente —Tanteó de la única manera que sabía, y que posiblemente no era la más correcta en esa situación.

— Blaise, tengo la desdichada felicidad de comentarte que, desde ayer eres compadre de Potter.

— Así que al final sí era eso.

— Sí…

— ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Ser el centro de atención de Harry Potter?

— Curiosamente, desde esta mañana, no sé lo que quiero.

— Te lo voy a repetir por enésima vez, como cada vez que caemos en esta situación. Soy tú _único _amigo… ten consideración de él, y termina de soltarlo de una vez.

— Ayer…, Pansy, batiendo su record de mezquindad, mandó una carta a sus padres contándoles que, yo estaba cortejando a Harry. Joder, Blaise… esta ha sido la peor humillación que he vivido en mi vida.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Se activó el Sruth o algo así?

— No. No fue tan horrible como eso, pero, te lo pondré así: Un cuarto condenadamente helado, al menos siete personas, con no muy buenas intenciones, fuera de éste; Harry herido, no me preguntes por qué, y una hora en aproximación de tiempo para lograr unirme a él… —El moreno slytherin le miró, sin mediar palabra, suspirando—. Mierda…, es sólo que, el sexo jamás había sido tan deprimente para mí, contando con que es algo que _me gusta_ —Declaró sin corte.

— ¿Sirvió de algo?

— Al final desistimos, y decidimos —Le mostró la mano derecha ya vendada—. A pesar de que logramos abstraernos, y todo lo demás, preferimos no arriesgarnos, además, en algún momento Harry simplemente se comportó tan diferente conmigo…, de las tres veces que le he besado en ninguna me había respondido por iniciativa propia.

— ¿O sea que él sí te quiere?

— Aún no lo adivino. A veces sí, a veces no… a veces pienso que utiliza sus sentimientos acorde a la situación. Anoche, llegó a la habitación dónde se quedan mis padres y yo estaba, no sé como le hace. Simplemente me dijo que no podía dormir y me insinuó que por ello yo tampoco debía hacerlo. Por supuesto que, yo tampoco podía dormir. Así que, decidió que simplemente venía a 'fastidiarme un rato'.

— ¿Volvieron a…?

— ¡¿Qué?! No… No, Merlín. Si yo llego a tocar a Harry de nuevo de ése modo, en estos momentos, me maldice hasta la médula. Mediamos dos frases incoherentes y luego, el silencio…

— ¿Y el silencio, en este caso, fue bueno o malo?

— Fue como si, todo lo que se podía decir saliera sobrando.

— Bueno, eso en un buen indicio… —Volvió a suspirar desinflado al ver la cara del rubio—. ¿Quieres seguir desahogándote?

— No sé como explicarme. Harry cayó rendido al poco tiempo, y… lo único que pude ver fue a un niño. Algo desvalido y desprotegido, dejado de cualquier manera por ahí.

— Ergh… Potter despierto y en sus dos pies lo menos que da es sentimiento de desvalidez… —Draco sonrió irónico.

— El punto es que eso me hizo sentirme más miserable aún, porque, no me imagino lo chocante que debe ser perder la virginal así, colocando el problema más banal como ejemplo. En fin, dos minutos después, me decidí abrazarle y descubrí que era achuchable y acolchadito… —Blaise soltó una carcajada mal disimulada—. Y que hasta la estúpida y ridícula pijama de Snitches que cargaba se sumaba al conjunto… créeme, una vez que conoces la otra parte que nadie sabe del niño-que-vivió, te hace el alterar tu juicio de valores acerca de su persona y preguntarte ¿Quién es él?

— Bien, eso acaba de destruir mi imagen de Potter, tócame los cojones y hasta aquí llegas. ¿Qué te puedo decir? —Le preguntó al ver que el de ojos grises, le miraba malamente—. ¿Qué todos son Potter? ¿Qué uno se maneja en roles? ¿Qué sí talvez es un _niño desvalido y solitario_? ¿Y tú qué? Tú tampoco eres un matón sangre fría como todo el mundo cree. Potter se abrió parcialmente a ti ¿Tú le has mostrado a él, lo que tú eres? No hablo de todas las sandeces que has hecho tratado de conquistarle. Merlín que estaba por golpearte si seguías tratando de conquistarle como si de una chica se tratara. ¿Les has hecho entender que si va a poder confiar en ti en caso de ser necesario? No… —Le calló al ver que se iba a defender—. No con tus comentarios irónicos del estilo "pero es que no es obvio".

Mira, yo no tengo ni idea de cómo y qué se siente estar enamorado, yo ya sé que tengo prometida desde que nací, pero, si todo lo que se oye es cierto, del amor, hablo; no vas por muy buen camino, y por como describes a Potter, más su consabido despiste, no van a ningún lado. ¿A que llegaron cuando hablaron en la mañana? ¿Por qué hablaron verdad? No me vengas a decir que simplemente lo dejaste ir así como así, porque, mira que serás tarado

— Tuvimos que hablar a pesar de no querer.

— Sí, ustedes son estúpidos. ¿Hablaron de su relación?

— Bueno —Comenzó no muy convencido—. Llegamos a la determinada conclusión que, lo más sano era, enfriar la cabeza, dejar respirar al corazón y al cerebro y luego, centrarnos en exactamente qué íbamos a hacer.

— Algo es algo —Le concedió no muy convencido—. ¿Te felicitó? —Preguntó saltando olímpicamente de tema y sin relación aparente. El rubio sólo asintió.

— En realidad, la conversación, se enserió cuando…, cuando me dijo: "Por cierto, Draco, Feliz cumpleaños". Me besó en la mejilla. Hizo un comentario de esos que destruyen el momento, yo le besara y él me dijera, luego del beso, que no podía saber qué era lo que sentía por mí, por más que lo intentara.

— No voy a tratar de psicoanalizarte, pero ¿A dónde quieres ir entonces?

— Al "Y vivieron felices para siempre".

— ¡Draco! —Le regañó. El aludido bufó.

— Que no lo sé ¿Qué no me has oído? No sé ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué se supone que uno hace en un _matrimonio_?

— Esa es una muy buena pregunta. Creo que allí si necesitamos a alguien con más experiencia.

— Claro, ve y pregúntale a tus padres: "Mamá, ¿Sabes? ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora?

— ¿Lo que hace todo el mundo? —Ofreció muy seguro—. ¿Vivir, teniendo que incluir en tu egoísmo a alguien más?

— Joder, Blaise. Mi rutina no está planificada para 'un segundo'. ¡Además! ¿Qué se pretende? ¿Qué lleve a Harry a mis clases de Esgrima? ¿O qué deje de estudiar por él o ir y dejarle a él por estudiar? O que, ¿Cuándo tenga ganas de ir a caminar por allí, sin rumbo fijo, porque, necesito pensar, tenga que quedarme en dónde sea que estemos porque estoy casado? ¿O algo así?

— Supongo que por allí va la cosa. Pero —Siguió pensando un poco, tenía que utilizar la fría lógica de la cual su amigo en esos momentos carecía—. Que tal ¿Comentarle a _Harry_ que tomas Esgrima? ¿Tú ayudarle en pociones y él ayudarte en transformaciones? Conociendo a Potter, es capaz de dormir sólo, para que tú puedas irte a tomar tus paseos. ¿Sabes tan siquiera _'qué hace Potter'_ además de salvar el mundo?

— Ah… —Dijo sin argumentos.

— Sí, eso pensé. ¿No puedes mirar a tus padres? ¿Qué hacen ellos?

— ¿Soportarse?

— Esa es una MUY buena definición. Ahora, deja tu maldita mezquindad y di: "apoyarse" o "comprenderse" o… "aceptarse". Joder…

— ¿En Hogwarts? —Preguntó. Blaise se levantó para ir a ahorcarle. Ya otra vez se había escudado. ¡Cuando estaba casi encima de la respuesta, hacía esa estupidez! Tenía ya las manos en su cuello, cuando apareció Narcisa Malfoy.

— Madre.

— Cissa —Saludaron al mismo tiempo.

— Hola Blaise, hola hijo. Lamento interrumpir su interesante conversación, pero, es hora de irse arreglando para la fiesta.

— Son las once de la mañana —Se quejó el rubio.

— No empieces…

3

— ¿Y… esto qué es? —Preguntó Harry con algo en las manos.

— Una túnica —Respondió Sirius.

— Ah… —Contestó no encontrándole ni pies ni cabeza, mientras le daba vueltas. Remus llegó al rescate y se la colocó como en teoría iba. Harry se rascó la mejilla, ¿Dónde estaba el hueco de la cabeza? ¿¡Y por qué por todos los cielos era blanca?! — Ummm… Sirius.

— ¿Si, cachorro?

— ¿Por qué blanca?

— ¿Es la tradición?

— ¿Esto es apropósito, verdad? ¿Una extraña y cruel venganza hacia mí?

— ¿Pero, por qué dices eso, cielo? —Le preguntó calmado el licano.

— ¿Y cómo demonios se pone esto?

— Así —Volvió a colocarla en su puesto inicial.

— Aún no le veo la coherencia… Y, Merlín… Soy todo menos una _doncella _pura y virginal… sin contar que ya me he acostado con el 'novio' —Les acusó. Harry sacudió el _coso _y este se volvió un azul oscuro.

— Tiene que ser blanco. Vuelve a cambiarla.

— NO —Comenzó en plan borde. Los mayores supieron que esa iba a ser un día eterno.

— Harry, no nos obligues a hechizarte —Amenazó el animago luego de un rato. El moreno sacó su varita, y les apuntó sosteniendo una pose bastante desafiante y altiva.

— ¿Ajá? Estoy esperando sus ataques… —Todos se quedaron atontados. Jamás pensaron que haría eso.

— ¿Por favor? —Pidió Remus.

— Me disculpan el lenguaje pero, _Se joden_. Podían haberme dicho toda esta mierda desde el principio. ¿O es que creían que iban a hacer lo mismo que en tercero y en quinto y yo me iba a quedar tan tranquilito?

— ¡Albus haz algo! —Le regañó el ojigris, al director quién estaba, en proceso de escaparse, y por él, principalmente es que estaban en aquella situación.

— Harry, hijo…

— Director, a usted es una de las primeras personas que tengo ganas de hechizar, y si bien sé que no puedo con todos, cuando menos se van a acordar de mí y de esta noche, por bastante tiempo.

— Harry, ¿Podrías regresar la túnica a su estado original?

— Nones… —El licántropo tomó una profunda respiración, para evitar, cometer una imprudencia que sólo agravaría la situación—. Y esto no es una túnica por Merlín. Es un pedazo de tela cortado de forma irregular…, esto es para que luego digan que yo tengo mal gusto. —Volvió a sacudir la túnica y tornó a rosa chicle—. Me parece que Parkinson encajaría aquí como guante.

4

— ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER SAL DE JODIDO CUARTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! —Gritó Sirius fuera de sí.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Lucius entrando.

— Harry está en plan borde, y, acaba de encerrarse en el cuarto…, curiosamente, ni siquiera Albus puede romper la barrera para entrar —El rubio miró al anciano, probando hechizos para acabar con el encantamiento—. ¿Gustas intentar utilizando tus poderes veelas?

— ¿Ni siquiera se ha vestido?

— Ni siquiera se ha bañado. Se ha dedicado enteramente a sacarle canas verdes al padrino.

— No que Black no se lo merezca… pero, la fiesta es a las siete. Y arreglarse toma tiempo.

— Adelante, Lucius. Harry es todo tuyo, si le alcanzas —Malfoy tiró de allí al pelinegro, y tocó la puerta con educación.

— Harry. Es Lucius Malfoy ¿Puedo pasar? —Intentó con la cordialidad. Algo comenzó a escribirse en la puerta.

"_Largo de aquí, simplemente: déjenme solo; no quiero saber de ninguno de ustedes. NO. Ni de Remus, ni de de la señora Malfoy… ¡y no vengan a chantajearme ni con Draco, ni con Hermione, ni con Ron! ¡LARGO!". _

Lucius comenzó a forzar la puerta, al no poder, el Gran Albus Dumbledore, primera orden de Merlín, cabeza de la orden del fénix y etc. Junto al poderosísimo Lucius Malfoy, mano derecha del Lord, presidente del wizengamot, y etcéteras eternos también, se aliaron por primera y posiblemente última vez, para tirar la puerta abajo. Fue su sorpresa, que, ni siquiera, eso pudieron con la puerta.

— Creo que… Harry está un poco molesto.

— ¡A buena hora se viene el chico a molestar! Yo me regreso con Draco. Sólo espero que Narcisa no lo haya matado todavía.

— Creo que lo mejor será dejarle sólo —Dijo el anciano, tranquilamente—. No lograremos nada de todas maneras, y nosotros tres también tenemos que prepararnos. Harry está en la capacidad de arreglarse sólo.

— Como si lo fuera hacer.

— Entonces le llevaremos desnudo…

5

Harry abrió la puerta con sigilo, se asomó… no había nadie. Soltó el aliento, relajándose un poco. Se sentó al lado de dónde estaba la túnica y, colocando un dedo encima de ella, la llevó a su estado original. ¡Uish! Su parte rebelde les hacía joderles la noche…, pero, luego se acordaba que… era el cumpleaños de Draco, y si algo había aprendido esa mañana, era que, su… ¿_esposo_? Era tan inocente como él, o casi…

Llevaba alrededor de una hora hecho bolita en la cama, abrazando a la almohada. Había dormido de a ratos, seguía pensando, se perdía quedándose en blanco. Al final y con una exhalación resignada, se levantó perezoso de la cama, y se comenzó a desvestir, cerrando primero todas las ventanas y puerta, no quería morir de hipotermia.

Luego de asearse a conciencia, como siempre hacía, llenó la bañera (a pesar de saber que no debía perder el tiempo). Con agua caliente y luego de la ducha, decidió dejar su mente volar un rato entre los vapores condensados en el ambiente encerrado del baño. Muchísimo más relajado, y luego de jugar largo y tendido con jabón, como niño pequeño haciéndose peinados extravagantes y burbujitas. Salió con una toalla rodeándole la cintura. Sonrió con tristeza al verse en el espejo y recordar las niñerías que había hecho en el baño, imaginándose que con él estaba su madre, o alguien acompañándole. No era tan divertido jugar eso sólo, uno mismo no podía ridiculizarse…, y sus risas sonaban vacías en el eco de los azulejos. Se colocó un bóxer, y mientras se secaba el cabello distraídamente, detalló la túnica. Comenzó a buscarle sentido. Un rato después, descubrió que las piezas se separaban.

Arreglándose el último cabello rebelde que dañaba el su 'presentación'. Se vio en el espejo. La túnica había ido cambiando conforme se la había colocado, algunas partes se habían vuelto negras, otras se habían quedado blancas y así. Se subió las gafas, y se volteó para ordenar el desastre que había causado, uno no muy problemático.

6

Sirius abrió la puerta con intención de mandarle la maldición de magia negra más poderosa que conocía en caso de no poder entrar, pero, ésta cedió sin problema. Dentro, no había nadie, todo estaba en el mismo estado que en la mañana. Volvió a cerrar y giró sobre sus talones para comenzar a buscar a su ahijado.

— ¿Sirius? ¿Ya has hechizado a Harry? Tenemos cinco minutos para vestirle… —Dijo Remus llegando a su lado. El ojigris alzó la mirada y encontró al aludido sentado en una de las estanterías mirando perdidamente el fuego. Volteó la mirada, vacía, pérdida, para posarla en sus únicos parientes… El profesor de defensas se sorprendió al verlo vestido, arreglado y… peinado ¡Merlín! ¡Había hasta arreglado su cabello!

— Harry… —Llamó inseguro el animago.

— ¿Qué? —Respondió con desidia.

— Es hora de irnos, cachorro.

7

— Explicación general, muy general —Comenzó a Remus.

— Ni hables —Cortó su padrino.

— Sirius —Éste reviró los ojos ante el regaño del profesor.

— Gracias a Merlín, Potter ha decidido aparecer —Dijo Lucius—. Podría decir que adentro puede armarse en cualquier momento un duelo. ¿Tienes idea de que hacer?

— Estaban explicándome… —Respondió con serenidad.

— Bien. Simplemente no le hables a nadie, aunque, sabemos que no socializas. Cuando sea el momento, simplemente tienes que decir que sí.

— Fácil, compacto y rápido. ¿Luego podré irme a dormir?

— Sí, luego podrás irte a dormir.

— ¡Alabado sea el señor en las alturas! —Recitó con ironía, entrando en el gran comedor.

— Ha… —Llamó Remus. Bufó…

— Sólo alcancémosle.

TBC


	15. La Fiesta, Parte II

**Capítulo Quince:** _La Fiesta, Parte II_

El ambiente dentro, era tan tenso, que la música sólo hacía que la presión arterial te subiera. Buscó a Draco por toda la sala, cruzaron una mirada fugaz, y luego siguió hasta dónde estaba su mesa. Todo estaba dividido en dos, los adultos que eran quiénes hacían pesado en ambiente, tentados a matar, y, por otro lado, los adolescentes ajenos a todos, disfrutando del cumpleaños.

— No pensé que fueses tan siquiera a colocar un pie aquí —Saludó Hermione. Harry tuvo que arrimarse un poco para escucharle, a causa de la música.

— Ya llegará el fin del mundo en otra manera.

— Vamos Harry. Trata de verle el lado bueno.

— Lo hago ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

Sirius, Remus y Albus, no se le despegaron en toda la velada…, era obstinante, y ya estaba comenzando a sentirse sofocado. Ellos respondían por él, plantaban por él, y en general, había mediado dos frases desde que había llegado. Draco no podía acercársele, hasta luego del _sí_. Estaban personalidades como, el ministro Fudge, el ministro Francés. Todas las familias sangre limpias y con poder, habidas y por haber. Las únicas caras extranjeras conocidas, eran las de Fleur y Gabrielle quiénes le habían saludado desde lejos. Dado su estado veela, no podían tampoco acercársele.

Se había percatado que, muchos, especialmente los que se acercaban a saludarle, querían clavarle el primer objeto punzo-cortante que tuviesen a mano, y eso estaba comenzando a hartarle. Él no estaba acostumbrado a la diplomacia, vulgar hipocresía. Si no le gustaba alguien o algo, lo decía y ya. Había gastado toda su dosis, especialmente en la señora que parecía un bollito embutido en un vestido rosa chillón, que daba la sensación de que en algún momento la carne comenzaría a escurrírsele, y; no bastando con dañarle su preciada visión, le había preguntado que como le quedaba el vestido… sin comentarios.

Volvió a hacer un paneo por el lugar, por suerte en la mesa, no tenía a sus hostigadores, respirándole en el cuello. Lo primero que vio, fue a Ron y a Hermione, bailando animadamente. Luego, cinco mortífagos, por suerte, Bellatrix no se hallaba en ningún lugar. Estaba preocupado, sabía que luego de esa noche, el lord le robaría cada minuto de sueño y fuerzas que pudiese. Ya se veía enfermo de nuevo. Snape, Lucius, Rabastan y otra persona, que creía reconocer de sus veladas eternas escuchando los desvaríos de Voldemort, en sus reuniones, gracias a su conexión. Pobre Lucius, no quería ni enterarse como iba a salirse de ésa. Luego, Draco, quién hablaba con Zabini, mirándole de tanto en tanto.

1

— Su atención por favor —Pidió Fudge. Todos fueron silenciándose—. Como no se hacía desde hacia mil años casi. Estamos aquí para hacer la verificación inminente de la unión del Veela dominante, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black con el joven Harry James Potter Evans. Se llama al señor Potter al estrado —Declamó con voz fuerte el ministro de magia. El ojiverde hizo lo que se le pedía—. Bien —Prosiguió, con todas las miradas sobre ellos. Harry estaba con los brazos cruzados y un pie más apoyado que el otro, haciendo un ligero quiebre en la cadera—. Primero que todo —Colocó una esfera en frente de ellos—. ¿Es tú color favorito el rojo? —El moreno alzó una ceja.

— No —La esfera se vio envuelta en un humo blanco.

— ¿Tienes una lechuza blanca llamada Hedwig?

— Sí —La esfera siguió imperturbable.

— Como ven, la esfera funciona correctamente. Ahora, Harry, debes responder una mentira a la pregunta que se te haga, así sea verdad ¿Está bien? —Éste asintió, sabiendo que no debía hablar para más que para dar una respuesta.

— ¿Es Albus Dumbledore el actual director de Hogwarts?

— No —Respondió más en una pregunta que en respuesta. La esfera reemplazó el humo blanco por un denso humo negro.

— El jurado ha presenciado la precisión de la esfera. Se proseguirá con las preguntas que atañen, en primer punto. Como mago sangre pura (1), amparado por las leyes del Estado Mágico Británico, es nuestro deber preguntar: ¿Estás aquí por voluntad propia y libre de coacción?

— Sí —Respondió con voz y mirada vacía. El humo comenzó a tornarse negro. A Sirius, y otros más del mismo bando, casi no le da un ataque. El ojiverde guiñó un ojo y el humo se disolvió volviéndose blanco.

— Bien…

— ¿Qué sucedió hace unos momentos que el humo casi torna a negro? —Harry miró furibundo al idiota que había comentado semejante estupidez.

— Eso suele suceder, tomemos en cuenta que tiene diecisiete años y le están obligando a gritar sus sentimientos a _vox populix_. Obviamente tiene que haber rechazo —Explicó Dumbledore, al rescate.

— Que se haga otra pregunta —Comenzaron, algunos con _más _buena voluntad que otros. Harry suspiró cansado.

— Harry —El aludido lo miró resignado—. ¿Es cierto que ya estas unido a Draco Malfoy?

— Sí —Respondió sin duda. El humo se tornó negro.

— ¡Qué demonios es esto!

— ¡¿No han engañado?! —La pandemia ya se estaba creando.

— ¿Lucius? —Preguntó su esposa. Éste alzó una ceja.

— Shh… —Se escuchó a lo largo de la sala.

— ¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! —Gritó Fudge, tratando de imponer el orden.

— Señor. Con todo respeto —Todo el mundo se calló de golpe al escuchar a Potter hablar, eso no estaba permitido—. Su ignorancia parcializa la respuesta —Sirius se pegó con la mano en la frente.

— ¿Perdón?

— Por supuesto que estoy unido a Draco Malfoy. Mire —Le explicó mostrándole la mano. Las vendas se desataron dejando ver una herida—. Dado que ésta unión no la conoce casi nadie, más precisamente, no la conoce usted, obviamente, yo estoy mintiendo. Que Gabrielle, Fleur o Dènisse Delacur, sostengan la esfera. Si gusta puede ver la mano derecha del veela, o el Sruth, si así lo prefiere.

— ¡Silencio! —Volvió a ordenar el ministro, ante el alboroto—. Señora Delacur…, suba al estrado —La mujer hizo lo que se le pedía, una vez allí. El ministro le dio la esfera—. ¿Sabe lo que tiene que hacer?

— Por supuesto ¿Qué me cree? _Une __inutile__? _—El ojiverde reprimió una sonrisa burlona. La mujer en terreno neutro le colocó la esfera en frente—. _Harry James Potter_, _Êtes-vous liés à Draco Malfoy?_ —Preguntó en su idioma natal, sino no tendría validez, ahora, que el chico le entendieran…

— _Oui, Je suis lier á Draco Malfoy _—Respondió con total normalidad, el humo se tornó blanco.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabe, francés? —Le preguntó a Remus.

— No lo sé, Pad, si te soy sincero, cada día que pasa, me parece que no sé nada de Harry —Se sinceró en tono bajo.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Pues… supongo que vendrá el beso, total, el hecho de que estén unidos da un sí tácito…

— Parece que el señor Potter, tenía razón…, me disculpo por mi poca instrucción en el tema. Ahora que ya hemos solventado todas las dudas. Se procede a realizar la última pregunta aunque, ésta última parece dar clara respuesta. Ya que estás aquí en tus cincos sentidos, siendo mayor de edad, es mi deber preguntarte, ¿Aceptas como pareja dominante a Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, conociendo los peligros y limitaciones que se te deben haber sido aclarados…? Sostén la bola —Le pidió entregándosela, el pobre la sostuvo con su corazón comenzando a retumbarle en las orejas, miró la esfera vacía…, eso no presagiaba nada bueno… ¿por qué la pregunta tenía que ser tan específica? ¿Pareja _dominante_? No joder… él no iba a ser sumiso en todo lo que a su _alteza veelística, _le provocara… ¡No quería ser sumiso del todo! Era algo que hacía que su corazón se sublevara al nivel de su razón—. ¿Aceptas a Draco Malfoy?

— Sí —Declaró sin dejar de mirarla. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No quería mirar a otro lado, podía manejar la respuesta desde afuera, total, la mente humana era fácilmente manipulable, sin embargo… desde adentro, se le hacía… ¡era básicamente imposible! ¿Cómo se podía engañar a uno mismo? El humo se comenzó a moverse, estaba tornando a grisáceo, observó como algo se iba a formando en el etéreo elemento. La esfera se rompió en pedazos, asustando a Harry y a muchos de los presentes quiénes expectantes sostenían hasta la respiración.

Se llevó una mano a la cara, algunos cristales se le habían incrustado en la piel, agradeció, por primera vez en su vida el haber sido _cuatro ojos_, subió un poco más, palpándose, perdido…, estaba seguro de haber visto la figura de Voldemort, formándose en la esfera, y…, su cicatriz había comenzado a sangrar. Su campo de visión fue oscureciéndose poco a poco. Sintió el miedo recorrerle las venas, alterarse su sistema nervioso, quiso llorar…

Draco al ver o sentir, la verdad no supo diferenciar, que Harry estaba a punto de darse contra el piso, lastimándose más, mandó a la mierda el protocolo y llegó al lado de su pareja, atajándole antes de que se desplomara totalmente. Todo el mundo había caído en la desesperación…

— Harry, Harry —Llamó Draco, tratando de hacerle reaccionar con cuidado de no maltratar más, o incrustar de manera más profundas los pedazos de la esfera.

— ¡Qué demonios ha sido todo esto!

— ¡Que se cancele la reunión!

— ¡Lleven al chico a la enfermería! —No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Hermione, Ron, Fleur, y el usual séquito, llegaran al lado de la pareja para tratar de hacer algo. La única que razonaba coherentemente, en teoría, era la prefecta de Gryffindor, quien obligó a Draco a levantar a Harry en brazos para salir de emergencia a la enfermería. Todo lo demás podía esperar, además, los tres celadores de Harry esa noche, podían encargarse de todo, sin contar que uno de ellos era el mismo Dumbledore, así que, poco hacían ellos allí.

1

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Madame Pomfrey.

— No lo sabemos, estamos aquí a ver si usted puede hacer algo por Harry. Justo cuando iba a responder si aceptaba o no a Malfoy, la esfera del discernimiento estalló, y por ello las heridas. En menos de un minuto se había desmayado, y todo el mundo caído en la histeria.

— Póngalo en la camilla, señor Malfoy —Le ordenó la enfermera.

2

Harry arrodillado en el _piso_ se llevó las manos a la cabeza… ¿qué demonios acababa de suceder? Su cabeza de dolía de forma en la que sólo sucedía cuando Voldemort estaba cerca. Alzó la vista llorosa, abrazándose a si mismo. Y allí, en la pétrea oscuridad, dónde sólo la magia brillaba, apareció con su rosto blanco y cara con rasgo de serpiente, Tom Riddle. Una sonrisa cruel e irónica surcaba su boca carente de labios. Los oídos de Harry comenzaron a pitar, el dolor que causaba su cercanía siempre sería demasiado intenso como para soportarlo despierto, sin embargo, su deseo nunca se veía cumplido…, en esa realidad, que era sus mentes, no podía perder el conocimiento.

— Harry, Harry. Has crecido en este año que no nos hemos visto.

— Voldemort —Escupió con saña a pesar de andar casi ciego del dolor.

— _Voldemort _—Remedó con voz chillona—. Potter, te considero una de las personas más metiches en este mundo —Vaya… cuando menos lo consideraba…, no quería enterarse el día que no lo hiciera—. Dime _pequeño _—siguió con tono burlón—. ¿Tú complejo de héroe es tan grande o tu estupidez es tan inmensa que ahora te dedicas a salvar hasta tus enemigos? —Apretó los dientes, ejerciendo más presión en su abrazo para amedrentar un poco el dolor que parecía aumentar a cada momento, a pesar de atisbarse una tarea imposible. Gimió con dolor sin poder evitarlo… Voldemort le levantó la cara con sus manos huesudas y frías que le enviaron un desagradable escalofrío—. Oh, qué triste fue cuando ayer me encontré con que, el Sruth de Malfoy junior había sido condensado…, y…, que…, despreciable sentimiento creció dentro de mí al enterarme que había sido, por nadie más, que por Harry Potter… ¡Oh! El príncipe Malfoy llega a salvar a la _damisela en peligro_… ¿Sabes? Ese maldito traidor de Lucius, me divertiré mucho, torturándole.

— Maldito —Fue lo único que pudo gesticular ante la problemática situación ¡esperaba que alguien lograra despertarle pronto! ¡No quería seguir allí! No quería sentir a Voldemort de nuevo, igual a como lo había sentido cuando había _muerto_ en su transformación para pasar a ser un mago oscuro…. ¡Jamás le perdonaría al mal nacido que tenía en frente haberle convertido en lo que ahora era! Si su magia no estuviese en constante fluido… jamás hubiese tenido que mutar a tal aberración. Por su culpa había tenido que aceptar ser cortejado por Draco, creando así sentimientos confusos, y metiéndole en una encrucijada llenas de dilemas de los cuales no sabía cómo salir o enfrentarlos….

3

— El Lord oscuro —Respondió con fría lógica Hermione a Ron. Estaban habituados a esos espasmos y los reconocían en cualquier lugar. Harry sólo se comportaba así cuando Voldemort trataba de poseerlo—. Agradezcamos que no lo pueda poseer…

— O eso parece.

— ¿Qué están mascullando? —Preguntó Draco de mala gana. Estos dos se vieron entre sí.

— No creo que sea buena idea, Herm.

— Tal vez él lo pueda sacar —El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la frente y se fue de allí, no quería recibir tan fuerte la ira del veela.

— No te voy a mentir, sólo empeoraría las cosas, pero, Harry está bajo la influencia del Dark Lord.

— ¿Qué? —Escupió.

— ¡Cálmate! —Le espetó zarandeándole—. Recuerda que Harry es vulnerable a tus poderes, y tal vez eso, rompa la conexión —Todos voltearon al ver como el ojiverde comenzaba a retorcerse en la cama y gritos ahogados trataban de colarse por sus cuerdas vocales.

— Si lo logra poseer todos estaremos jodidos… —Les indicó el Gryffindor de ojos azules. Sacando la varita, utilizó sistemáticamente unos movimientos difíciles y con demasiadas florituras, mientras mascullaba unas palabras en un extraño idioma—. ¡Y no puedo contenerlo más de cinco minutos!

— ¿Qué le hace? —Preguntó con sus instintos queriendo ir a matar a Weasley, Harry estaba siendo envuelto en unos intimidantes cinturones negros que lo aprisionaban, mientras más se retorcía su pareja más las ataduras se cernía sobre el delgado cuerpo.

— Como ya mismo dijo Ron, lo está conteniendo. El problema es que la _contención _lastima a Harry en el proceso. Así que te recomiendo que seas rápido salvándole de las garras del Lord, al menos que quieras que el hechizo lo merme hasta la muerte.

— ¿Por qué demonios saben ustedes un hechizo como ese?

— Órdenes de Dumbledore… —Susurró incómoda—. El lazo que los une es demasiado potente como para destruirlo a estas alturas, así que, sólo quedan dos cosas o Harry se hace más fuerte con cada ataque.

— O se destruye…

— Jamás seríamos capaz de hacer algo así —Se adelantó ante la mirada del rubio.

— Eso ya lo sé… ¿Por qué crees que sigues con vida luego de abrir la bocota? —Le explicó en un tono imperante, mientras se quitaba la túnica para estar más cómodo, ya se veía peleando con el moreno.

— ¿Se salvará? —Le cuestionó Gabrielle preocupada, demasiado preocupada.

— Jamás pensé que estas palabras saldrían de mi boca, pero: ahora todo depende de Malfoy.

— Gracias Hermione…, había logrado hasta ahora no pensar en eso…—Masculló Ron soltando el hechizo en el momento que la contención pasó a manos del veela.

4

— ¿Cachorro? —Llamó Sirius al ver que Harry despertaba. El aludido parpadeó perdido, pero, luego fijó la vista en su padrino.

— ¿Lucius sigue vivo? —Preguntó con voz desvanecida.

— ¿A qué viene eso? Sí, ayer a las tres de la mañana seguía vivo —Le respondió sin entender a que venía la pregunta.

— ¿Y Draco? —Siguió sintiendo como el nombre le quemaba la garganta.

— Está bien, a decir verdad, la única persona que no está bien: eres tú.

— Entonces, genial…

— Harry —Le regañó. Iba a seguir con el sermón, pero, para suerte del ojiverde. La puerta comenzó a abrirse.

— Permiso. ¿Se puede? —Preguntó Draco, asomándose—. Es que sentí que Harry, había despertado.

— Sí. Pasa —Concedió el animago, levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado. Dándole un último vistazo a su ahijado para luego abandonar la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras su salida.

Draco se sentó con calma en la silla que antes había ocupado su tío.

— Harry…

— ¿Qué? —Contestó inmediatamente a la defensiva.

— No te pongas así… sólo… ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó sin saber cómo conducirse.

— Estoy bien, Draco —Le concedió incorporándose a medias en la cama. El rubio lo ayudó, al verlo tener dificultades en la faena—. Sólo que la contención me deja muy débil —Le acarició los cabellos, tratando de calmar los instintos que habían revivido de súbito en su pareja—. Está bien…, yo fui quién le dijo a Hermione y a Ron que utilizaran el hechizo cuando esto sucediera. No tienes idea de lo que me puede pasar a mí, más aún, al mundo mágico si Voldemort llega más allá de lo que ya llega actualmente.

— ¡A la mierda con el mundo mágico, Harry! ¡Estamos hablando de tu salud!

— Veela, _abajo_, si vas a empezar con esas. Estoy bien. Te lo juro…

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué te hace eso? ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu situación actual? Lo del mago oscuro, hablo —El ojiverde miró hacia el techo, buscando algunas palabras sin delatarse en el proceso—. ¿Todavía? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí?

— No es que no confíe en ti… es simplemente que no me gusta hablar de esto. Sabes, ni Voldemort ni Dumbledore son idiotas. Por Merlín, Malfoy. Si abres la boca, haré lo que nadie ha logrado hacer hasta ahora con todo este revuelo y te mataré… ¿Te has puesto a pensar o tan siquiera ha pasado por tu cabeza, por qué Dumbledore los ayudó a llegar a mí o hizo todo lo posible para que me conquistaras? —Preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

— Mira… en la guerra existe algo, llamado "estandarte de guerra" ¿Ha escuchado de ello?

— Potter, no me gusta por donde se ha desviado la conversación.

— Nadie dijo que iba a ser agradable. Por ahora, el estandarte de la _luz_, por si no te lo habías venido venir. Soy yo… cuando te dije que era propiedad pública no estaba diciéndotelo en broma.

— No seas ridículo, ningún ser humano es propiedad de nadie.

— Mira quién fue a hablar. Draco… quieras o no, ésta es la realidad, te guste o no, así que, siéntate y cierra la boca y déjame terminar. El estandarte de la _oscuridad _es Voldemort. Mira, o te acostumbras a que yo le llamo por su nombre o vemos como haces. Te aseguro que por pronunciarlo no lo estás invocando…

— No todos tenemos tu _audacia_.

— El punto es que, cuando la bandera o el estandarte caen. Simbólicamente, se pierde la batalla o la guerra, dependiendo, peor aún, imagina que el estandarte los traicione. Vold… —Reviró los ojos junto a suspiro resignado—. Tom, hizo que yo me volviera un mago oscuro porque él, es algo así como el líder de la _banda. _Yo ya tenía el poder, era sólo cuestión de canalizarlo de la peor manera posible. No controlo mis poderes, no tengo ni una mínima gota de control sobre ellos. Por eso, es que tengo el collar, ese collar que viste, inhibe, cualquier magia descontando la "magia de supervivencia". Pero, la contención, viene de mi parte, y si mi magia se subleva en mi contra es difícil mantener el control —Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, mirando fijamente al veela—. Si logra controlarme, lo primero que hará será obligarme a asesinar a Dumbledore y luego, supongo que me tendrá el su salón de trofeos, que por lo que veo le gusta coleccionar personas con poderes…

— ¿Hablas por mí?

— No… —Soltó irónico—. Lo que te estoy contando es mejor que es tuyo hace algunos días. Ahora no es que te tengo que matar a ti para matar al Lord Draco. Es que si cualquiera de los dos cae, será un dúplex. Dos por uno…, si me tiene a mí, te consigue a ti. Si te consigue a ti, me consigue a mí.

— ¿Dumbledore sabe que Él te busca no precisamente para matarte?

— No lo sé. Y si lo sabe parece no importarle. A pesar de que Dumbledore es la parte buena del asunto…, no es muy diferente de Voldemort. El también apuesta al mejor, y vio esta como la mejor salida para ganarse a la mano derecha de Tom y no sólo eso, activar los poderes de un veela dominante a su favor. Es como un juego de ajedrez en el que las piezas cambian de color y sólo se pierden cuando mueren, y el rey deja de ser a quién hay que proteger para pasar a dirigir.

Lucius es la Reina de las fichas negras. Va y viene a placer entre los dos terrenos de juego. Éste lado de la acera, no tiene reina.

— Pensé que tú serías la reina.

— Pues no. Yo sería el Alfil…, mientras que Ron y Hermione serían las torres. El círculo oscuro, son las torres del otro bando. Narcisa es el Alfil de parte de la Reina…

— ¿Y yo?

— Dumbledore acaba de encontrar al caballo.

— No me gusta ser esa pieza.

— Draco, no seas ridículo…

— ¿Qué? Simplemente expresaba mi parecer —Dijo cruzando las piernas con actitud altanera. Harry lo miró reprobatorio.

— Los Alfiles y las torres son piezas que trabajan juntas, sin embargo, son prescindibles a favor del Rey o la Reina. Sin embargo, como yo trabajo siendo los dos alfiles del tablero, la consideración de desecharme está en tela de juicio. Tú eres una pieza inestable en el tablero. Eres complicada de manejar, puedes hacer ganar la partida o puedes echarla a perder.

— Sí… suena al caballo…

— No sólo eso, y para subirte tu ego al cielo, actualmente actúas como los cuatro caballos del tablero. Tus poderes veela te mantienen de éste lado del tablero por los movimientos del alfil pero, tú, _per se _estás allá por creencias. Independientemente de ser falsas.

— ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esta información?

— Irte a digerirla y dejarme a mí dormir.

— ¡Harry! ¿Por qué demonios eres así?

— Porque me puedo dar el _toupet_ de serlo… —Le respondió con simpleza, acomodándose para volver a dormir. Sintió el aliento del rubio, susurrándole en el oído.

— ¿Qué pieza serías si pasas al otro lado, Harry?

— Me convertiría en la nueva reina… Draco…

— ¿Por eso Dumbledore no te da el papel de la Reina, totalmente? ¿Por qué eres alguien demasiado vulnerable en el tablero y eso puede costarle el juego?

— Sólo puedo moverme diagonalmente, cielo —Le provocó, rozándole los labios.

— ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

— Que Hermione y Ron, son más importantes que yo.

— ¿Pero…?

— Pero vas a salir ahora mismo y me vas a dejar dormir…

— Maldita sea, cuando haces eso. Está bien. Haz lo que se te dé la gana. Me voy.

Cuando el rubio por fin hubo abandonado el cuarto. Harry se volvió a sentar, llevándose una mano a la cabeza…

— Pero, yo como alfil; capturo como un peón y tengo contacto directo con la Reina y el Rey… ¿Y qué mejor que usar a la iglesia para llevar a cabo sus planes? Total… el pueblo confía en la iglesia…, piensa que el estandarte está protegido por Dios —Suspiró con desesperación—. Nada mejor que quitarle la dignidad a algo para tomar ventaja…

**TBC**

(1): Déjenme en paz, ya lo sé… no me interesa que me recuerden el canon. _Gracias; la gerencia._


	16. Es difícil mantenerse alejado

**Capítulo Diesiceís:**___Es difícil mantenerse alejado..._

Quince de enero... aburrido. Era lo único que pensaban los alumnos del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Todos estaban perdidos en sus problemas de estudios, que cada vez se complicaban más y más. Harry se encontraba tapiado por papeles y libros en la biblioteca terminando los trabajos de la semana. El matrimonio le había sentado, terriblemente mal... en sentido figurativo, Malfoy y Potter se ignoraban mutuamente. Lucius, Narcisa, Remus, Sirius, inclusive el director estaban consternadamente sorprendidos. ¿Cómo demonios lograban pasarse olímpicamente por alto? ¿Es que iban a pasar así lo que durara su vida? Ese caso había sido único. Lucius un poco desconcertado por la situación, había llamado a un especialista de parejas, sin consentimiento de los inmiscuidos, obviamente. El mismo especialista había quedado en shock. ¿Qué un veela y su pareja se ignoraban mutuamente luego de la unión? Había alegado que eso era imposible. Malfoy padre había soltado una amarga risa que más parecía un ladrido.

Así que allí estaban. Mirando desde lejos la inexistente interrelación que existía entre Draco y Harry. Preguntándose a cada momento que depararía el futuro. Era casi sorprendente, parecía que se habían sincronizado para evitar encontrarse por error. Si Harry estaba en la biblioteca, entonces Draco estaría en el campo de Quidditch, si Harry estaba en el Gran Comedor, Draco estaría en el patio, a los cinco minutos que el niño-que-vivió se retiraba de dicho, aparecía el príncipe.

— Padre, Madre... —Había llamado Draco una noche, viendo a sus padres merodear por sus habitaciones en Hogwarts, con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué sucede, Dragón? —Preguntó Lucius, prestándole atención no pudiendo ni siquiera atisbar que demonios podría querer Draco.

— No se lo tomen a mal, por favor, no es mi intención sonar displicente ni nada, pero ¿Qué demonios hacen todavía aquí en Hogwarts? —Narcisa y Lucius se miraron al verse descubiertos y no tener una excusa preparada para darle a su hijo—. ¿Y? —Demandó el rubio.

— Hee..., pues...

— Sin contar con que el pulgoso de Black, tampoco a dejado Hogwarts... ¿Todavía estoy en peligro de muerte? —Se burló, irónico.

— No Dragón. Simplemente estamos aquí porque, ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta de ello.

— ¡Lucius! —Retó la mujer a su marido. ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué su hijo era estúpido? La mirada de Draco no anunciaba nada bueno...

— Por favor, Padre. Jamás he subestimado tu inteligencia, no lo hagas con la mía. ¿Ahora que están esperando que suceda?

— Nada, Draco... sólo estamos aquí...

— Madre ¿Tú también? ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora que quieren?

— Que dejes de ignorar a Potter, eso sería un buen comienzo.

— ¡Lucius!

— Hijo… —Trató de apaciguar la mujer.

— Jamás pensé que iba a decir esto. No quiero ni verlos. ¿Cómo se atreven? ¡Tengo suficiente con saber que tengo endilgado a Potter por la eternidad! Pueden regresar a casa…, sin cuidado, no nos mataremos, se los aseguro —Les hizo saber agriamente, yéndose de allí dejando a sus progenitores con la palabra en la boca.

— ¿Por qué no previmos esto?

— Narcisa, princesa ¿acaso me ves cara de adivino? —Él hacía todo lo que podía. Que Potter y Draco fueran prácticamente inaccesibles no era su culpa.

2

Draco se encontraba observando a Harry desde lejos. Harry, si supiera hubiese dicho que lo espiaba, pero, a fin de cuentas era lo mismo. El ojiverde bostezó, estirándose perezoso, volviendo a dejarse caer libremente en el pasto, mirando al cielo, completamente absorbido en su mundo. El veela sonrió ligeramente cuando su pareja comenzó a picarse de la nariz aburrido. Aún es estado de enmudecimiento total, Harry Potter, era una persona sumamente interesante. Algo le instaba a acercarse, sostener a Harry en sus brazos y quedarse allí hasta que llegar el crepúsculo y mirar la puesta de sol. No estaba muy seguro que tendría que decir el moreno acerca de sus deseos.

Se sentó dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios. ¿Cuándo sería el momento de tener a Harry, completamente? Sabía que el moreno no le perdonaba su unión, él tampoco se lo perdonaba, él mismo había sentido la misma humillación que Harry, pero, su instinto de supervivencia había sido más grande que él. El cielo comenzaba a nublarse, amenazando con crear una tormenta de nieve. Draco sintió que las temperaturas descendían a niveles preocupantemente bajos. Sin contar con que ya estaban ridículamente bajas. _Draco Veela _reapareció victorioso.

2

Harry bostezó por enésima vez aquella tarde. Hacía un frío de mierda que le estaba congelando las entrañas, había tenido que auto hechizarse para no sucumbir y correr como desaforado a la torre de Gryffindor y sentarse cerca del fuego. Estaba tan congelado que el fuego que conjuraba era de un tenue morado y contradictoriamente _frío_… se picó la nariz, mirando al cielo, buscando algo entretenido.

Gruñó molesto cuando el cielo comenzó a nublarse, anunciando tormenta. Pronto tendría que regresar al castillo, no quería… todo el mundo le miraba más que de costumbre. Él no tenía la culpa de ser el nuevo señor Potter de Malfoy… torció una mueca al pronunciar eso. Miró el moco que había sacado hace unos momentos de su nariz, era un moco curioso… Estuvo tentado a comenzar a hacerlo bolita, hasta probarlo, sin embargo, miró al cielo de nuevo y se limpió lo mejor que pudo del pantalón.

Algo perturbó su aire, miro a su derecha. Lo ignoraría.

— Potter.

— Te estoy ignorando, estoy seguro que tus poderes veelas pueden darse cuenta de ello al tiro.

— Potter… —Suspiró al ver al moreno ignorarle como bien había dicho—. Harry…

— Malfoy, no estoy interesado en respirar tu aire ni dentro de unos cien años, puedes pasar de largo.

— ¿Puedes dejarme hablar?

— Noup… —Contestó alegremente, volviendo a saquear su nariz en busca de algún otro moco de aspecto interesante.

— Harry, está a punto de caer una nevada. Por favor, levántate de allí, por lo que más quieras y regresemos al castillo.

— Malfoy, estoy tan capacitado como tú para decir si va a haber o no tormenta. ¿Por qué mejor no entras tú? Yo estoy aquí bien tranquilo, o estaba hasta que viniste tú… —El rubio se dejó caer al lado del moreno—. ¿Qué no entiendes una indirecta? —Draco no dijo nada, se había prometido no caer en las provocaciones de su _esposo. _

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan sólo, cuando eres tan friolento?

— ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan molesto?

— Sí. La verdad es que no me agradaría nada verte enfermo.

— Vale, yo me voy, tú te alejas doscientos metros de mí… —Harry aspiró profundamente al ver la mirada de Draco. Se dejó caer derrotado de nuevo—. No me mires así.

— No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera.

— Vale, entonces deja de mirarme de ninguna manera.

— Acabo de tener una pelea con mis padres… todo lo que un Malfoy se permita pelear…

— Malfoy, tus problemas me interesan bien poco y si estás buscando tema de conversación para llenar el ambiente y tener una excusa para estar a mí lado, déjalo. Estás haciendo un terrible intento. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Volver a acostarte conmigo o algo así? Si eso es lo que quieres no entiendo que haces pidiéndome permiso.

— Has ganado, Potter. Eres imposible, nadie puede decir que no lo he intentado…, adiós.

— _Bye-Bye, _pequeño príncipe —Se despidió, con una sonrisa chocante el moreno, moviendo la mano en señal de adiós. Draco reviró los ojos y se fue de allí. Harry miró su hombro en donde el primer copo de nieve había caído, bueno, como que ya era hora de entrar, quisiera o no. No estaba en sus planes seguir congelándose.

4

— Draco, mi príncipe de Slytherin, mi ojos luna, mi pequeña serpiente traicione…

— ¡Basta Blaise! ¿Qué coño quieres?

— Pensé que Potter y tú, habían solucionado tus problemas, y si necesitas liberar tensiones, estoy seguro que muchos de tus antiguos amantes pagarían cantidades imposibles, de dineros por dos horas en tu cama, NO lo PAGUES conmigo.

— Gracias, Blaise, maravillosa tu resolución.

— Jódete _otra vez _a Potter —Resolvió, perdiendo la paciencia. Se alejó de Draco al ver la mirada del rubio. Sus ojos habían brillado peligrosamente a plateado—. ¿Quieres torturarme? Vente principito… no lo retiro. Si todos los malditos problemas que tienes son porque quieres metérselo a Potter, entonces, hazlo; pero, todo esto está afectando a Slytherin por completo. Malfoy, no tenemos la culpa de que Potter sea tan inestable.

5

Harry comenzó a sentirse mal de nuevo. Los malditos poderes del veela estaban tratando de liberarse otra vez. Cansado de la situación, se quitó su collar y le pegó fuertemente a la pared con la mano abierta, Sirius y Remus, quienes entraron en ese momento, se asustaron ante el ruido, y en donde estaba el ojiverde una ola de poder hizo temblar los cimientos.

— ¡¿Estás bien, Harry?! —Potter miró a sus padres putativos, con una mirada pétrea. El estúpido veela no lo iba a hacer sentir mal _otra vez_. Y si tenía que joder a media población estudiantil para lograrlo, pues bien…, estaba cansando de pensar primero en los demás, más aún, estaba cansado de sentir la bilis en la garganta cada vez que Draco, de alguna u otra manera, se salía de control. ¿No y que la maldita unión arreglaría todo? ¡Cómo no!

— Estoy bien.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Preguntó Remus.

— ¿Qué ha sido qué? —Retrucó Harry, colocándose de nuevo el collar y sentándose despreocupadamente, para seguir leyendo con apacibilidad.

— No te hagas el tonto, ni tampoco digas que no lo sentiste… estoy seguro que lo sintieron hasta en el bosque oscuro. Ese golpe de magia negra.

— ¿Y me culpas a mí? —Le soltó con altanería, alzando una ceja—. Claro, culpemos a Harry Potter de todo lo raro que sucede alrededor, por favor, Pad… dame un respiro. El mundo mágico ya es rarito de por sí, no tenía que llegar yo a hacerlo el doble de raro. Además, tenemos una criatura altamente oscura y presuntamente peligrosa rondando por allí, ¿y todos vienen a echarme la culpa a mí? Mira que hay que tener cara…

— Sirius, cállate, sólo estás agravando la situación. Cachorro, sólo estábamos preguntando si tú sabías que pasaba, nadie está culpándote de expulsar tal cantidad de energía. Cielo… —Tanteó Remus aún sabiendo que su pequeño, probablemente los destruiría un tanto literal.

— ¿Dime?

— Tienes tres días durmiendo en el mueble de esta sala, precioso, no estamos diciendo que nos molestes, pero, ¿qué sucedió en Gryffindor?

— Esta noche regresaré, no te preocupes.

— Harry —Le reprochó con suavidad.

— ¿Qué? Es molesto que todo el mundo te mire raro. No tengo la culpa que Malfoy se haya encaprichado con mi magia.

— ¿Otra vez? —Cuestionó en un suspiro derrotado el lupino—. Harry, pensé que eso había quedado atrás hace unos meses…

— ¿De verdad? —Escuchó Remus a Harry preguntarse a sí mismo de una manera bastante irónica—. Me entero…

— Harry…

— Qué… —Volvió a responder, cansándose de la situación, exactamente por eso estaba alejado de Gryffindor hasta nuevo aviso.

— ¿Qué prueba necesitas para saber si Draco te ama o no?

— Remus, tú no eres quién está unido a Malfoy. El muy pendejo sólo me busca cuando ya no puede controlar al veela en su interior. ¿Puedo estar sólo? Ser el niño-que-vivió ya es suficientemente exasperante… Adiós… de verdad.

— Vámonos, Sirius.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Porque el _niño _quiere estar solo ¿No ves? —Luego de la frase irónica de Remus, Harry les fulminó con la mirada, adoptando una postura infantil.

6

— Parece que todos hemos tenido la misma idea —Apuntó Narcisa al encontrarse con el pulgoso y su _amigo _el lobo.

— Lucius, tengo unas cuantas dudas que, necesito que respondas —Pidió Sirius, dejando su orgullo de lado.

— ¿Qué quieres saber, pulgoso?

— Es largo, teñido…

— Entonces, los invitamos a nuestras habitaciones provisionales para ello —Invitó la mujer, cordialmente.

Una vez acomodados en la mesa, habiendo dispuesto té y panecillos, el cabeza la familia Malfoy, retomó la palabra:

— Todo oídos, pulgoso.

— ¿Cuánto exactamente falta para que los dos comiencen a volverse loco, _otra vez_?

— Escucha, pulgoso, tengo malas noticias. Es el primer caso de un Veela plenamente dominante desde hace mil años…

— ¿No dijeron que cuando se unieran todo acabaría? —Interrumpió Moony constipado.

— Cuando se _unan_… —Le respondió, Narcisa. Los tres hombres le miraron—. Oh, por Merlín —Se quejó—. Sexo obligado con un montón de personas al lado y una cortada en la mano ¿Ustedes llaman a eso una unión de almas? No me hagan ponerme irónica. Yo te diré como se llamó eso, Neutralización del Sruth… ellos no se han unido, al menos de la manera que debería. Draco ni siquiera sabe los pasatiempos de Harry. Y tampoco termina de aceptarlo en su vida diaria. Por supuesto, yo pensé que después de la neutralización la animosidad bajaría un poco y todo se encarrilaría, pero Harry Potter, lo único que sabe para defenderse es retraerse. Draco no sabe manejar algo como eso, especialmente un caso, casi patológico como el de Harry. Ni siquiera se terminó la ceremonia con el ministerio. ¿O recuérdame Sirius? ¿Harry y Draco se besaron luego de que el ministerio terminara con sus preguntas ridículas? ¿Tienes un lazo de color, guardado por allí como recuerdo de su unión? ¿Dónde está la prueba de sangre? ¡Todo fue tan rápido que me perdí a Los Altos dándoles su bendición! Lucius, ¿Los mandaste de luna de miel sin consultarme? ¡Oh! No me habían dicho que Harry había dejado de sufrir bajo los poderes veelas de mi hijo…

— Narcisa, entendemos el punto… no hace falta restregárnoslo en la cara —Le pidió Lucius. Su esposa era un lastre despiadado cuando se lo proponía—. Potter ya tuvo relaciones con Draco, si tu teoría es cierta, entonces aquellos efectos _segundarios _de los que habla El Libro, están tocándonos la puerta.

— ¿Pudieron abrir el libro y no nos dijeron nada? ¡Maldito Slytherin!

— ¡Cállate Black! ¡Terminamos ayer!

— Sirius, Lucius… o se callan o la conversación terminará siendo entre Remus y yo —Le gruñó. Moony estaba, masajeándose las sienes. Harry comenzaría a delirar…, Draco comenzaría a sentir lo mismo que se sentía al rechazar un órgano donado, y conociéndolos, comenzarían los ataques y ellos lo descubrirían cuando Draco estuviera desangrándose en algún lugar y Harry estuviese ciego, literalmente, del deseo.

— ¡Propongo encerrarlos hasta nuevo aviso en un cuarto, con Harry en un estado severo de ebriedad!

— Puedes largarte, Sirius, no quiero verte la cara, hasta que dejes de pensar esas estupideces… —Esa había sido Narcisa.

— ¿Ahora si quieres encerrarlos en el maldito cuarto? ¿Te poseyeron, pulgoso? —Obviamente, Lucius.

— ¿Por qué demonios suenan tan desesperados? Está fuera de consideración tratar de juntarlos por la fuerza, _otra vez_… si ha de pasar algo tiene que ser por voluntad propia.

— Estoy seguro de que Potter, prefiere arrancarse la piel, antes que seguir al lado de Draco.

— ¿Pueden tener la decencia de llamarme cuando hagan estas estúpidas reuniones? —Todos miraron al recién llegado. Snape estaba allí, molesto.

— Potter no quiere arrancarse la piel, Draco no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo hacer para introducir a Harry en su vida, NO los van a meter en un cuarto a los dos solos mientras yo tenga fuerzas para impedirlo. ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Lucius? —Le soltó con los ojos centellantes de furia, a su mejor amigo y hermano—. Ya terminé el maldito libro, como me lo pidieron. Y no, no hay hechizo o poción de salvarles de lo que se les viene encima. El Sruth podría comenzar a reclamar a Harry, ahora, o recuperan toda su ecuanimidad o háganles un favor a sus hijos y asesínenles ustedes mismos. Estará considerado como el mayor acto de piedad cometido.

— Severus ¿Cómo es que eso del Sruth? —Preguntó Moony preocupado. Severus suspiró, profundamente.

— El Sruth, según el libro, es _el animal, _es el _veela_. No sé como explicártelo exactamente. Es lo que da la sangre veela al mago. No hay consciencia ni moral ni nada de coherencia _humana_. Para el Sruth, que está neutralizado, al menos parcialmente, Harry le pertenece. Cállate, Black, déjame terminar de hablar. Como venía diciendo, para el Sruth, Harry es de su propiedad, tanto mental como corporal. Me temo que si el chico se sigue por ese camino, el Sruth volverá a resurgir y Harry pasará a ser relegado a una muñeca a las órdenes del Sruth ni siquiera, _Draco… _podría hacer algo. Potter ya le vendió la vida al Sruth…

— Eso es ridículo —Masculló Lucius. Sirius, Remus y Narcisa mirando sorprendidos al patriarca Malfoy.

— Bienvenido a las particularidades de un veela dominante con una pareja humana y con un lado humano también. Al menos de que se logre un balance en la relación y Harry aprenda a someter al Sruth y Draco a controlarlo completamente.

— ¿Y cómo se espera que Potter logre el milagrito? El Sruth de Narcisa y el mío se destruyó, justo después de la unión.

— No esperen que el Sruth de Draco desaparezca. Firenze lo declaró en clases del semi-gigante príncipe a _vox populi. _La raza prevalece, el Sruth es la única protección que tiene Draco contra todo. Como real de su clase…, hay cosas que no van a concederse tan fáciles.

— ¡Oh Dios! —Jadeó Remus, incrédulo.

— Eso no es lo peor…

— ¿Y qué puede empeorar? —Farfulló Sirius, sintiendo unas dolorosas puntadas en las sienes.

— El poder de Potter es brutalmente aplastante. Posiblemente unos puntos por encima del Sruth… no creo que al Sruth le guste mucho eso, en su carácter dominante. A decir verdad, Harry no tiene demasiadas luces de salir bien librado. Ellos dos necesitan estar consciente de todo esto. Si no quieren una unión amorosa, se respetará, pero, por sus propias vidas, deberán aprender a controlarse. Por supuesto, el estúpido escrito ni siquiera menciona que los Sruth pueden ser destruidos. Sólo espero que al Sruth no le haya gustado demasiado Harry.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando con eso, Severus? —Preguntó el rubio, temiéndose lo peor.

— Los gustos de Draco fueron el único determinante para encontrar a su pareja. A pesar de los _gustos_ y _decisiones animales_, si es que se le puede llamar así, del Sruth, si no son de su agrado, se los _cala_. El caso usual es que el Sruth _sienta… _no sé cómo explicar esta parte tampoco, neutralidad, por el elegido. Hay casos en el que el Sruth, cae preso del elegido al igual que humano… Imaginen que un león se enamore de un humano y dicho humano lo rechace completamente pero sin embargo le tenga _aprecio _a un tigre…

— Me estoy perdiendo un poco. ¿Qué coño es el Sruth? —Sirius de verdad estaba perdiendo el hilo de la conversación. Jamás había entendido completamente que hacía el condenado Sruth y los tigres y los leones estaban confundiéndole aún más.

— Yo después se lo explicaré, prosigue, Severus —Pidió el licántropo.

— A grandes rasgos, pulgoso. Al Sruth no le caería muy bien que Harry sintiera algo por Draco _humano _y a su parte veela le rechazara completamente.

— ¿Y qué sucedería en ese caso? —Intervino Narcisa—. ¿Draco también sería afectado por el Sruth?

— Ehhh, a decir verdad, el Sruth trataría de hacerlos miserable. Dado que el Sruth tiene todos los conocimientos sobre _todo _de Draco y nosotros le dimos los de Harry cuando le obligamos a _unirse_. Adivinen cual es el punto débil de la relación. Todas las leyes universales se contradecirían, el Sruth lastimaría de la peor manera a Harry, y no una, sino constantemente, hasta que de una u otra manera el elegido aceptara al Sruth como parte de su vida también.

— ¿Cómo Harry lograría controlar el Sruth?

— Espero que la suerte de Harry también lo acompañe para estas situaciones. No tengo ni la menor idea.

— No le encuentro coherencia, el Sruth, protege por encima de todo al Elegido… ¿Qué ridiculez es esa de Potter siendo lastimado por el Sruth?

— ¿Por qué crees que Severus está hablando de contradicciones? La única manera de destruirlos es hiriendo a Harry de alguna manera, cualquier otra connotación, ni los rozaría. Harry y Draco están muy bien entrenados en ese sentido

— ¿Y qué estamos planeado para evitar eso?

— Esperar que ellos tengan una epifanía y logren comprender en dónde se encuentran parados actualmente.

— Harry no quiere saber de nosotros —Les confesó Remus.

— Draco tampoco quiere saber de nosotros. A decir verdad, creo que hasta nos echó de Hogwarts, sutilmente...

— Soy la única parte cuerda de la ecuación no me llamen a batallar directamente en la guerra. No pienso perder la neutralidad que gané por sus estupideces… si yo llego a inclinarme más hacia ustedes. Potter ni se molestará en tratar de balbucearme sus problemas y Draco me retirará la palabra… y allí sí que nos jodemos literalmente… así que, como nuevo líder la campaña, todo el equipo se va a la banca, hasta próximo aviso ¿Me expliqué bien?

7

— ¡Oyeron! —Se escuchó un pequeño escándalo en la biblioteca. Harry frunció el ceño y prestó atención a lo que estaban diciendo en la reunión, viendo si Madame Pince se aparecía, para callarlas de una vez ¿Qué no sabían que en una biblioteca se guardaba silencio? — ¡Dumbledore acaba de dar el permiso para celebrar San Valentín! —Esa frase hizo que Harry dejará caer la cabeza en la mesa. Otro maldito baile más… Dumbledore estaba cavando su propia tumba y martillando los clavos en el ataúd…

— ¡De verdad!

— ¡Síii! Mcgonagall no estaba de acuerdo, pero, el director dijo que como este año, el catorce de febrero caía en viernes, no habría problema.

— ¡Que emoción!

— ¡No tienen ni la menor idea! ¡Además! ¡Hay una regla! ¡La mujer decide a quién invitar! ¿A qué es genial? —Un coro de risitas tontas se escucharon. Harry se levantó para salir de allí, no quería saber más nada…

8

— Señor Potter —Harry se detuvo al oír que el profesor Snape lo llamaba. Se volteó y lo miró completamente inexpresivo.

— ¿Señor?

— ¿Cuánto cree que tardaría leyendo setecientas páginas de un libro del tipo _Moste Potente Potions_? —Si al ojiverde le pareció extraña la pregunta, no lo demostró.

— Tres días, un poco menos si me pongo… una semana con todas las clases que tenemos contando con que tenga el montón de ilustración que tiene el Moste Potente Potions…

— Tienes una semana para leerte esto —Le ordenó, cediéndole un libro pesadísimo de tapa plateada. Harry sintió que se revolvía el estómago, el libro estaba en runas…

— Esto está en runas… —Gimió, pasando las hojas. Severus recayó en ese pequeño detalle, necesitaba que el chico leyera en el estamento madre…

— ¿Cuánto crees que tardarías para leerlo sin ningún hechizo de traducción? —Le preguntó, observando la mirada constipada que le daba su alumno.

— Las runas ya se me complican lo suficiente… no lo sé, ¿un mes? —Eso era demasiado tiempo…

— Potter ¿Cuál idioma conoce que tenga una escritura similar? —Harry se mordió los labios haciendo memoria. ¿Eso era una estúpida prueba? Tenía la cabeza en otro lugar.

— ¿El parsel? —Preguntó.

— ¿El Parsel? ¿Está seguro? Es una pregunta Potter, no tengo la respuesta. Jamás había oído que el Parsel tuviera un sistema de escritura declarado… —El ojiverde volteó los ojos, reprendiéndose mentalmente. Obviamente que no lo sabía—. No me importa lo que sea, necesito que la traducción sea lo más cercana posible al original, si no puede leer tan rápido en runas…

— ¿Cuál es la prisa?

— Cuando leas entenderás. Tienes una semana, siete días exactamente para terminar el libro y correr cuando lo hagas a mi oficina o a mis habitaciones así sean las dos de la madrugada ¿Se comprende? Nadie se acerca al libro, nadie abre el libro, ni siquiera Draco ¿Me expliqué? —Harry asintió un poco alterado por las indicaciones, su estado histérico aumentó cuando la primera palabra que leyó en aquel dialecto fue "Sruth". Se humedeció los labios, removiéndose incómodo… algo le decía que no iba a disfrutar leyendo eso…

9

Cuando terminó de leer el libro hiperventilaba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapársele de los ojos aún sin tener reales ganas de llorar. ¿Siempre todo se tenía que complicar tanto? ¿_A él_, específicamente? Estaba considerando seriamente si no sería la reencarnación de Hitler, Calígula y Pilatos junto.

Recordó las palabras de Snape, se levantó, tratando de tranquilizarse y se dirigió directamente a buscar a Snape. No tenía ni la remota idea de dónde quedaban las habitaciones del pocionista, así que, no tuvo de otra que volver a violar la privacidad del profesor y buscarle en el mapa del merodeador. El mismo Snape tenía la culpa, fue él quien le dijo que tenía que salir como alma que lleva el diablo a buscarle, luego de terminar de leer el libro.

Por primera vez en su vida odiaba algo con tanta fuerza, él; quien en su fuero interno pensaba que odiar era prestar demasiada atención y fuerza al objeto en cuestión. Pero, esa _cosa_, el _Sruth… _era demasiado, inclusive para él. ¿Qué se creía esa _pequeña estatua _que era él? ¡Él no le pertenecía a nadie! Se lo había dejado bien claro a Voldemort, pero, parecía que no importaba cuan alto gritara, nadie atendía realmente a sus palabras.

Snape se encontraba en su despacho, vaya que era intenso el hombre, el reloj acababa de anunciar que eran la una de la madrugada. Se levantó, pesadamente y se dirigió al despacho del hombre, no podía imaginarse de que quería hablar, luego de terminar de leer todo aquello acerca del Sruth, los veelas dominantes y la dimensión desconocida en la que había caído.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces. Se escuchó un somnoliento, "¿Quién es?" Y una respuesta vacía "Harry Potter, señor". No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió, dejándole pasar.

— ¿Ya ha terminado el libro?

— Eso parece señor… —Le había contestado el moreno, carente de cualquier emoción. Observó como colocaba delicadamente el libro que le había prestado en medio de los dos—. Profesor… —Comenzó el niño-que-vivió… Snape no respondió ni hizo nada—. Yo buscaré alguna manera de destruir el Sruth —La voz se le quebró un poco. Ya se preguntaba, cuando iba a empezarle a gimotear—. Sólo necesito tiempo…, pero _tiempo_ de verdad.

— Señor Potter, lo lamento, si fuera por mí, le daría todo el tiempo que necesitase, pero, como usted sabe, las únicas personas que pueden controlar el Sruth son usted y Draco.

— Yo todavía no entiendo ni si quiera para que existe semejante aberración. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una maquinita sin sentimientos súper destructora que se protege a sí misma camuflándolo en protección para Draco? A mí me parece que es demasiado caprichosa para no poseer ninguna característica humana. Y no tengo ni la menor idea de si le gusté o no demasiado al Sruth, en ese momento ya mi mente se preocupaba del dolor que sentía y de cómo lograr crear un trasladador que nos permitiera a Draco y a mí, salir del castillo. No se sintió nada. Es más, cuando nos cortamos la mano y las unimos como dijo Draco, los dos lo único que pudimos sentir fue asco. Vamos, ya yo no le tenía demasiada estima a la sangre fuera del cuerpo. Y Draco ya era melindre porque "Un Malfoy nunca se ensucia"…

— Me temo decir, con frustración, que esta vez sólo tienes un montón de apoyo moral. Potter, estoy seguro de que Draco respetará cualquier decisión que tomes, pero no lo apartes de tu vida como lo estás haciendo. En estos momentos mi ahijado, la parte cuerda, humana y controladora del Veela, no quiere más que tu apoyo y amistad… él también se siente terriblemente ofendido por el Sruth… pero ¿Qué puede hacerse? Si fuera por él, habría destruido la estatuilla y se habría destruido así mismo con tal de no pasar por toda esta situación, pero, Harry, si no le dejas explicarte ¿Cómo pretendes que se solucionen las cosas? Sin contar con que es tú único apoyo en todos los sentidos…

— Me siento extrañamente incómodo al estar a su lado… es como si mi cuerpo rechazara al Sruth ¿Qué puedo hacer _yo _en contra de ello? —Snape le mostró el relicario de Slytherin.

— El único que te puede dar tiempo, eres tú mismo.

— Draco se ofenderá.

— Lamento contradecirte, Draco aceptará encantado. Ten… —Le entregó el relicario en las manos.

— Profesor…

— ¿Tiene otra duda?

— No voy a ir al baile sorpresa _no tan sorpresa_ de San Valentín que Dumbledore ha aceptado tan alegremente.

— Nadie te puede obligar a hacer lo contrario.

— Me voy.

— Buenas noches, Señor Potter.

— Buenas noches, Profesor.

9

Viernes, no quería creer que iba a pasar todo, completísimo un viernes por la noche en la biblioteca. Estaba seguro que ni siquiera Hermione, soportaría algo así. La biblioteca cerraba a las ocho de la noche. Eran las siete y todos los alumnos ya comenzaban a retirarse. Madame Pince, despacharía a cinco para las ocho a todo el mundo y puntualmente a la hora se cerraría el lugar, claro que la bibliotecaria jamás se enteraría que él estaría allí para cuando ella hubiese dejado las puertas del lugar, cerradas.

En la biblioteca, había un pasillo secreto, según el mapa del merodeador que te dejaba en la sala común de Ravenclaw, no creía que le causara muchos problemas con su capa invisible. Siempre podía llamar a Luna por ayuda. Estaba seguro que le ayudaría sin preguntar. No estaba seguro de qué estaba buscando. Sólo se había armado con un cuaderno, un bolígrafo muggle y un montón de libros elegidos no tan al azar. La buena noticia era que tenía la mitad del trabajo resuelto. Ya sabía cómo encerrar los poderes veelas… la mala… no tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto duraba, si de llevar a cabo la contención él mismo, sería diferente o si una vez que lograra tener en sus manos de alguna manera el _Sruth _como entidad etérea que era, podría evanecerla… torció una mueca. El libro ni siquiera se molestaba en seccionar un apartado que dijera las debilidades del maldito coso.

Bueno, parecía que otra vez estaría copado, hasta nuevo aviso. Sus clases, sus incontrolables poderes oscuros, Voldemort queriendo poseerlo cada vez que tenía oportunidad, agregándole que ahora le odiaba con más intensidad, si era posible, que antes, por Draco. Si por la mala leche que le acompañaba _ad infinitum_ y su cuerpo no lo soportara, consumiéndolo en la vesania, gracias al veela, otra vez… no necesitaba agregarle a todo eso, su inexistente matrimonio, el Sruth queriendo quitarle su voluntad, y a la población mágica, exigiéndole su atención. Esperaba que Draco realmente le fuese útil de llegar a necesitarle realmente.

Sentía que sus párpados se le cerraban solos, quería dormir… dormir hasta que su cuerpo le comenzara a doler de tantas horas que había pasado tirado de ocioso en la cama. Además, en la biblioteca ya no se oía más que la suave tormenta de nieve, colando el viento por las rendijas de la ventana y la única luz que había, era el tenue resplandor verdoso que expelía su varita. Aquel libro era la cosa más aburrida que había leído pero, al parecer, había escrito varías páginas en su cuaderno de él. Además, parecía mullido. Excelente para echarse una siestecita.

Ummm… sí… una siestecita le vendría de lujo. Dormiría en aquel libro mullidito y de apariencia suave. Dejó caer la cabeza en el supuesto libro/almohada y dejó, fortuitamente, de saber del mundo exterior.

— Harry… —Alguien lo llamaba o eso creía. Podía estar soñando, aquella voz era suave y aterciopelada—. Harry… —Sintió unos golpecitos en su frente, ¿Su cicatriz le había comenzado a doler? —. ¡Vamos Potter! ¡Arriba! —Abrió medianamente un ojo, observando quién lo estaba perturbando. Se encontró con una nariz. ¿Dónde demonios estaban los ojos? ¿Y el resto de la cara? ¡Ni siquiera veía la nariz enfocada! ¡Oh no! ¡Los aliens le atacaban! ¡Se lo habían raptado y ahora le habían dejado sin nariz!

10

Estaba haciendo su ronda de prefecto, esa noche estaba más aburrida que de costumbre, no había nadie ha quién castigar ni a ningún alumno que restarle puntos. Estaba cerca de la biblioteca, abrió las puertas con sus permisos de Prefecto y entró, observando que no hubiese ningún alumno, entrando en la sección prohibida. Cosa frecuente… no sabía que podían buscar los alumnos a esas horas, un viernes en la sección prohibida.

Recorrió algunos pasillos, como el de pociones, el pasillo de invisibilidad y defensas, no había nadie. Volteó y allí, donde debía estar una mesa, había una gran bola de energía negra que envolvía casi un metro de diámetro y estaba seguro de que nadie podría ver de no ser él. Se acercó con cautela. ¡Harry! Claro, ahora entendía… por supuesto que comprendía qué podía estar haciendo un alumno un viernes husmeando en la sección prohibida.

Sus poderes veelas no le alertaban de nada malo si traspasaba los límites que había trazado su pareja para evitar ser descubierto. Y así fue, parecía que era un _simple _hechizo de invisibilidad. Torció una mueca en su cara al ver a Harry dormido plácidamente, babeando, contorsionado, sobre un libro de páginas amarillas, desde allí, más duro que una roca, estaba seguro que aquellas hojas estaban hechas con piel de cabrito, al más puro estilo egipcio. Era hora de despertarlo, no quería ver su perfecta cara con una erupción extraña por estar durmiendo en hojas potencialmente peligrosas para la dermis.

— Harry —Trató de despertarlo suavemente, delicado, no quería que le diera un infarto, de saberse descubierto—. Harry… —Repitió sin tocarlo. El ojiverde balbuceó algo sin sentido. Le dio unos suaves golpecitos en la frente, a ver si tenía resultado—. ¡Vamos Potter! ¡Arriba! —¡Ajá! Había abierto o medio abierto un ojo.

— No nariz… no te vayas… nariz no te alejes más, los aliens… —Farfulló la frase cada vez más débil. ¿Potter era de las personas que hablaba dormido? Luego de aquella frase, volvió a quedarse dormido. Vale, no se iba a despertar y no entendía por qué estaba pidiéndole a su nariz que no le dejara o qué relación tendrían los aliens con su nariz.

Luego de meditarlo un poco, recogió los libros de la biblioteca, guardó las cosas de Harry y se las colocó al hombro. Lo sentó lo mejor que pudo en la silla, sosteniéndole para que no cayera por la gravedad, pasó una mano, por debajo de las rodillas y llevó la otra a la parte trasera del cuello alzándole.

— Ummm, nariz… —Volvió al ataque, sosteniéndose de su cuello, inconscientemente para evitar caer. Draco sintió un calorcito agradable recorrerle cuando escuchó a Harry hablarle en el cuello. Salió, cuidando que no hubiese nadie rondando, ahora, el problema era de a donde llevaba a su bello durmiente. Lo escuchó reírse quedamente y trató de acomodarse sin poder realmente, varias veces.

Llegó a una de las alas más deshabitadas de todo el castillo. Ni siquiera los profesores se molestaban en vigilar esas zonas. Frunció los labios, buscando un cuarto, que aparte, tuviera cama. ¡Vamos! Que debía haber uno. Abrió cada puerta que se encontraba, con su magia y el moreno a cuestas, quien no se percataba de nada más que de su nariz raptada… por los aliens, suponía. Estaba seguro que Freud hubiese disfrutado aquellos desvaríos.

Le dio gracias a todos los dioses. Había encontrado una habitación, parecía de alguna manera una habitación _matrimonial_. Una cama grande, dos closet, dos mesitas de noche, había otra puerta que bien podía ser el baño. Un gran ventanal cerrado y un escritorio. La cama estaba asquerosa, a decir verdad el cuarto no parecía haber sido usado en mucho tiempo. Dejó medio acomodado en el piso al durmiente, quien parecía haber recuperado su nariz, afortunadamente y se había aferrado a su bolso como peluche, entrando en un sueño más profundo.

Volvió a torcer una mueca, él era un Malfoy, los Malfoy no hacían trabajo de limpieza, pero, era eso o dormir en sábanas raídas y polvorientas. ¿Estaba pensando dormir con Harry Potter en la misma cama? Se mordió el labio comenzando a debatirse consigo mismo. Obviamente ya no podía irse a llevarlo a cualquier otro lado porque comenzarían las preguntas y podrían salir peor parados. Dio un golpe con su varita en la cama y dicha quedó como nueva. No necesitaban nada más. Levitó al moreno hasta la cama, casi con un gusto que jamás pensó en sentir, le sacó los lentes, le quitó los zapatos, la túnica, deshizo el nudo de la corbata y le arrancó el morral lo mejor que pudo, acarreando que otra vez aparecieran los aliens… se sentó a su lado, para observarle un rato, el sueño le había abandonado.

Se rió suavemente al escucharle quejarse, reclamándole sus derechos a los aliens y que no tenía pensado devolverles su nariz. Todo esto lo decía entre suspiros y palabras entrecortadas, a veces más fuerte a veces, había que afinar el oído para adivinarlos.

Con miedo se acercó y le acarició suavemente, quitándole los mechones de cabello que caía rebeldes y que habían sido aplastados por el libro/almohada que había utilizado Harry para dormir.

— Draco… —Gimió con una risita tonta—. Me haces cosquillas —Eso lo hizo saltar casi dos metros lejos. Luego vio que seguía completamente dormido, en ese momento se volteó dándole la espalda—. Corre, Draco… —Otra vez la risita—. Los aliens van… —La voz se volvió un murmullo— a por tu nariz…

11

Entreabrió los ojos al ver como algo se le clavaba en el cuerpo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si estaba en Slytherin, sólo, en su cuarto, durmiendo ¿o no? Sonrió al ver que era Harry, sufriendo de un ataque de frío y recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí. Suspiró, acariciándole los cabellos, por suerte, había logrado vencer a los aliens luego de que, aparentemente le lograron quitar su nariz. Estaba seguro que Harry había soltado unas palabras ridículas que le sirvieron como hechizo, que ni siquiera existía. Luego de eso, había encontrado la fuerza para dormir él también, tan cerca del moreno. Era tonto, pero, el saber que Harry había comenzado a pelear luego de que su perfecta y aristocrática nariz hubiese sido robada también, le había llenado de orgullo. Más aún el saber que el moreno lo tenía en sus sueños, aunque estos fueran algo extraño.

Suspiró y volvió a dormirse con el cálido cuerpo de Harry entre sus brazos…

12

— Harry… Harry, arriba…

— No, Sirius, cinco minutos más y no llames a Remus… —Balbuceó con la almohada sobre la cabeza. De verdad que Harry Potter era todo un caso, pensó Draco entre risitas. Era demasiado divertido…

— Harry, son las doce del mediodía.

— Sirius, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

— Que son las doce del mediodía.

— ¡Qué son qué! —Gritó el moreno, levantándose de golpe, completamente desubicado. No veía nada y aquella no parecía demasiado la voz de Sirius. Además ¿Cómo estaba Sirius despertándole si él estaba en la biblioteca buscando como acabar con el estúpido Sruth?

— Que son las doce del mediodía…

— ¿Draco? —Murmuró tanteando sus lentes.

— Están en la mesa que tienes a tu lado… —Le avisó el veela, sosteniendo su mano y llevándola hacia donde estaban los anteojos, Harry encontró lo que buscaba y su mundo se aclaró. A su lado, un poco desaliñado, _todo lo que un Malfoy se permitiera desaliñarse_, se encontraba, Draco Malfoy. Se miró y se palpó estaba completamente vestido y... nada le dolía.

— ¿Draco? ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

— Bueno, anoche te encontré en la biblioteca durmiendo plácidamente en un libro particularmente incómodo. Así que decidí salvarte de la detención que te darían cuando te encontraran porque no despertabas de ninguna manera…

— Ah… vaya… yo… esto…

— Lo siento, te vi dentro de tu conjuro de invisibilidad.

— ¿Qué conjuro?

— ¿Eh?

— Yo no conjuré ningún conjuro de invisibilidad, ¿para qué haría algo como eso?

— Una bola negra te rodeaba, haciéndote invisible al resto de los ojos.

— No tenía ni la menor idea… bueno, gracias… te debo una… supongo… —Agradeció no muy convencido.

— En realidad, estamos a mano —Le respondió, acercándose con buen humor.

— ¿A sí?

— Sí.

— ¿Y qué sucedió?

— Pues, yo te salvé de la detención, tú salvaste mi nariz de ser raptada por los aliens..

— Cre… creo que no comprendo… ¿Qué tiene que ver tu nariz y los aliens? —Que curioso, lo mismo se había estado preguntando toda la noche. Harry se sorprendió ante la sonrisa torcida que se había formado en los labios del rubio.

— Digamos que eso es un secreto entre tu subconsciente y yo… —Harry se sonrojó violentamente. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido, exactamente, la noche anterior?

— Bue… bueno… gracias de todas maneras… yo… umm, voy a seguir durmiendo…

— Potter, son las doce del mediodía…

— Es sábado, Malfoy. Si quiero dormir hasta las cuatro de la tarde, entonces, eso haré. Pero, sin ofender, tú puedes hacer lo que gustes. ¿No dije o hice algo extraño la noche pasada, verdad?

— No.

— Respondiste demasiado rápido. ¿Qué demonios hice?

— No hiciste nada Potter, además de ser imposible de levantar una vez que te has quedado dormido.

— Yo no soy imposible de levantar —Se defendió, ofendido…

— _¿Sirius, cinco minutos más, no llames a Remus?_

— Tal vez algunas veces le haga la puñetera a Sirius —Admitió recelosos.

— Ah, y también tienes una extraña costumbre de _arribistarte (1) _a cualquier cosa que te pueda dar calor, si tienes frío, mientras duermes —Harry se tiró de nuevo en la cama, enfurruñado. En ese momento el estómago del ojiverde gruñó, reclamando por comida—. Oh, creo que tú también tienes hambre. Vamos al gran comedor, antes que también nos perdamos el almuerzo.

— Que flojera.

— Gryffindor tenías que ser…

— Bueno si tienes algún problema con que sea Gryffindor, puedes decírmelo en este preciso momento. ¡Comamos aquí! —Le soltó el Gryffindor haciendo botar a Draco en el proceso, por el ataque de euforia.

— ¿En la cama?

— ¿Nunca has comido en la cama?

— _Soy un Malfoy… _

— Ah, la cosa Malfoy. Que trauma ser un Malfoy, con todo el cariño te lo digo. Bueno, y que tal si te olvidas del puto apellido y comemos aquí.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a conseguir el almuerzo? Sin contar con que estoy seguro que mi padre está a punto de mandar una brigada de búsqueda por mí.

— Lástima. Yo nunca aparezco los sábados para el desayuno, pero, si quieres, puedes irte. Yo tengo a tu ex elfo de amigo. Estoy seguro que Dobby puede proporcionarnos el almuerzo. ¡Dobby! ¿Estás por allí?

— ¡Señor Harry Potter! ¡Señor! ¡¿En qué puede servirle Dobby al señor Harry Potter!? —Se escuchó luego de un plop. Allí estaba el pequeño elfo, saltando de la alegría porque el _Gran _Harry Potter, señor. Le había llamado.

— Hola, Dobby ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Señor Harry Potter! ¡Dobby se siente honrado, de que el señor Harry Potter le pregunte a Dobby como está! —El moreno tenía una cara circunstancial.

— Dobby, puedes decirme Harry… —Draco estaba tan estupefacto que no atinaba a decir más nada que, estarse allí y mirar la escena.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Amito, señor Harry Potter! Dobby es un elfo bueno.

— ¿Y Winky como sigue? —Desvió la conversación.

— ¡Mejor, señor!

— Dobby, ¿Crees que podrías traernos el almuerzo aquí, por favor? —El elfo chilló de emoción, asustando al moreno quien se dio contra Draco, evitando así, caerse de la cama, por el agarre del rubio—. ¡Enseguida, Amo Harry! ¡Amo Draco! —Hizo una reverencia y se desapareció en otro pop.

— Lo siento… ¿Te hice daño? —Se disculpó inmediatamente Harry.

— No. Siempre supe que algo andaba mal con ese elfo… y creo que eres la única persona que pide por favor a un elfo. Tienes que dejar de hacer esas cosas Harry… —El ojiverde besó a Draco en la mejilla. Eso lo calló de inmediato.

— A que viene eso…

— De alguna manera u otra te ibas a callar si hacía eso… si no te gusta como soy, entonces, con mucho gusto, te concederé el divorcio.

— No gracias, Potter. No estoy interesado en divorciarme tan rápido. Además, recordando mi apellido, ese que tanto odias. Soy un Malfoy, los Malfoy sólo nos casamos una sola vez.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Qué acaso los Malfoy no creen en el divorcio?

— Puede ser... —Le respondió de manera ambigua.

—De todas las personas que conozco, ustedes habrían sido las últimas que me hubiesen hecho imaginar semejante cosa.

— Ya ves… —Le susurró en el cuello, haciendo que Harry volviera a reírse tontamente y doblara un poco el cuello en señal de cosquillas.

— ¡Amo Harry! ¡Aquí está el almuerzo! —Los _recién casados _miraron al elfo, dicho, dejó la comida allí—. ¡Dobby, malo! —Comenzó a golpearse contra la pared—. Dobby, malo, malo, malo —Harry, curado de los ataques del elfo, lo alzó de la camisa y lo alejó de la pared.

— Basta Dobby.

— ¡No amo Harry! ¡Dobby ha sido malo! ¡Tiene que castigarse!

— No estábamos haciendo nada. Tranquilo Dobby —El Gryffindor gruñó—. O te calmas o no te suelto… —El elfo se paralizó en ese momento, ante el tono de Harry—. Bueno, ahora, sí —Lo colocó en el suelo, volviendo a su deslumbrante sonrisa y su buen humor—. ¡Muchísimas gracias, Dobby!

El moreno alzó la bandeja, luego de que Dobby se calmara y desapareciera y la llevó a la cama.

— Potter.

— ¿Sí, Draco? —Preguntó, sirviéndose en un plato el almuerzo.

— De verdad, a veces das más miedo que el mismo Lord.

— No seas ridículo. ¡Um! ¡Que rico! —Alabó en un suspiró, probando un poco con sus manos de la fuente principal. Miró a Draco aún con los dedos en la boca y un rictus tímido y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

—Potter, no deberías comer con las manos y mucho men… —Harry divertido agarró una cuchara y le metió un buen bocado de comida. El veela tosió, atragantándose. Sin perder la sonrisa, el Gryffindor, le sirvió un vaso de jugo y se lo pasó—. ¿Me quieres matar?

— Difícilmente —Se burló, llevándose el primer bocado él a la boca.

— Y Potter…

— Si estás pensado en enseñarme etiqueta te atragantarás otra vez —Le advirtió con malicia. Draco, carraspeó y elegantemente, comenzó a servirse su porción. Tomando el cubierto que anteriormente había, literalmente, transgredido dolorosamente su boca, comenzó a comer—. Sirius me dijo que luego de terminar Hogwarts, íbamos a ir a Japón a ver el final de la copa mundial de Quidditch. ¿Vas a ir? —Preguntó. El Slytherin miró a Harry, en busca de algo que le dijera a que venía tanta amabilidad de su parte, cuando hace doce horas no lo quería al lado.

— No lo sé. Fudge siempre le regala entradas a mi padre en acto de _buena voluntad _—Sarcasmo—. Sin embargo, nunca vamos. Era menor de edad y ellos siempre estaban ocupados —El niño-que-vivió, bufó.

— Te vienes conmigo y ya… a Remus no le mata el Quidditch. Además, creo que ya para el mundial, Hogwarts está en clase otra vez. Sabes, Remus es el único profesor inmune a la maldición de los profesores de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ni siquiera Snape logró durar lo que ha durado Moony, en ese puesto —El rubio se rió, y Harry se le unió.

— Estoy disfrutando mucho esto, pero, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer tan de repente?

— Dale las gracias a Severus Snape —Le respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios

— Pues, iré apenas tengas ganas de salir de aquí.

— ¿Por qué? No te estoy amarrando….

— Estamos en el ala este del castillo. No estoy muy seguro ni siquiera de cómo llegué aquí sin perderme.

— Oh, Malfoy. Estamos hablando de recorrer el castillo que nadie conoce. Es mi especialidad.

— Te creo… por cierto ¿Qué hacías durmiendo en la biblioteca?

— Ummm… estaba haciéndole un favor al profesor Snape.

— ¿Sev te ha pedido un favor, a ti?

— Ajá…

— ¿Sobre pociones?

— ¡Claro que no! Yo, Harry-desastre-en-pociones-Potter. Diría que no, inmediatamente. Un pequeño problemita en parsel y ningún otro ser a quién recurrir —Dijo a medias mentiras. Después de todo, el parsel si había estado inmiscuido en el asunto.

— ¿Parsel? ¿Cómo se encontraría un problema en Parsel? Al menos de que haya un libro en parsel, no le veo mucho el sentido.

— El parsel se escribe también, que nadie lo sepa, no significa que no existe.

— ¡Carajo, Potter! ¡Me estás jodiendo!

— El Parsel tiene sistema de escritura declarado…

— ¿Cómo?

— Es parecido a las runas —Explicó mirando el plato y tomando un poco de puré.

— Deberías escribir un libro.

— ¿Poniendo el sistema de escritura Parsel? Slytherin en persona se levantará de la tumba para asesinarme… además, no puedo escribirlo.

— ¿Entonces cómo le entiendes?

— Pues… igual que lo hablo. No controlo del todo el hablarlo. Es como si estuviera de alguna manera, grabado inconscientemente en mi cabeza. Es muy extraño, la primera vez que hablé con una serpiente, me frikié todo…, ella lo único que hacía era decirme que quería irse a Brasil a visitar a sus familiares, creo que si los Dursley no hubiesen estado allí, me hubiese desmayado, ese día fue un completo desastre.

— ¿A Brasil?

— Era una _Boa constrictor_, no paraba de hablarme de lo maravilloso que era Brasil. Joder… que trauma, desde ese día, pensé que me había vuelto irreversiblemente loco.

— ¿No sabías que eras un mago?

— A decir verdad me tomó lo mío, aceptar el hecho de que era un mago. Mi primera vez en el Callejón Diagon, fue… mágico… incluyéndote. Me impactaste bastante en ese día en Madame Malkim.

— ¿De verdad?

— Jamás había visto un niño como tú. La verdad es que, mi primo es rubio, pero en la vida había tenido la oportunidad de ver a alguien con el cabello casi plateado. Pensé que eras un príncipe, en realidad, no sabía si debía seguirte hablando. Especialmente tan ignorante como me sentía, mientras tú hablabas cómodamente de Hogwarts y la pureza de sangre. Luego me llegó un montón de información errónea y tu personalidad no ayudó a desmentir lo que sabía. Aunque, te lo agradezco en cierta manera. Slytherin me parece un lugar _elegantemente _inhóspito —Le hizo saber irónico.

— Así que admites haber estado en Slytherin.

— Admito haber estado en Slytherin, preguntándote si tú eras el heredero de Slytherin… tenía que _salvar _a Hermione, pero, debía saber quién era el puto heredero.

— Eso quiere decir que yo no estaba loco y Crabbe y Goyle no lo eran.

— Noup… Éramos Ron y yo, en Multijugos…

— ¿A quién le robaron la poción? ¡En segundo año!

— ¿Robar? ¡A nadie! Hermione la hizo. Su título de sabelotodo y marisabidilla no son sólo por decirlo.

— Vaya con la Granger…

— Aún estando petrificada, ella descubrió como se movilizaba el basilisco.

— ¿Y qué hizo? ¿Aprendió legeremancia, se metió en tu cabeza y te lo dijo?

— No, un día, mientras le leíamos lo que habíamos hecho en clases a Hermione, no me mires, así, no sabíamos que más hacer, le sostuve la mano y tenía un papel arrugado apretado en el puño. El papel decía "Tuberías".

— ¿Y eso te dijo dónde estaba la entrada? —Soltó Draco incrédulo.

— Claro que no. Eso fue un proceso, bastante traumático… fue Martly quién me dijo donde quedaba.

— ¿Martly la llorona? —Harry asintió—. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido eso?

— Martly fue la única persona que mató el basilisco cuando la cámara había sido abierta hace cincuenta años atrás…

— ¡Oh Merlín!

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Yo también dije lo mismo!

— Que desagradable. ¿Y cómo entraste a la cámara?

— Eso no se lo he dicho ni siquiera a Dumbledore. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré?

— ¿Ni siquiera me dirás dónde queda?

— No, mi estimado príncipe. Además, aunque te lo dijera. El único que puede entrar en la cámara de los secretos es el Heredero de Slytherin.

— ¿Quién es el heredero de Slytherin? Mi padre jamás quiso decírmelo. Y eso que le rogué un buen tiempo… —Harry se lo pareció pensar—. Oh vamos, Potter. No seas así…

— El heredero de Slytherin es Tom Sorvollo Riddle.

— ¿Tom?

— A.K.A: Lord Voldemort…

— Pe… pero… —Draco tragó audible, ante la mención del nombre—. Eso es imposible…

— No tanto. Tu padre hizo que Ginny, por si no sabes…

— La pelirroja Weasley, lo sé.

— Resucitó las memorias en un diario de Tom Riddle, ella era la de los mensajes diabólicos escritos en la pared…

— Potter, eres un peligro para ti mismo.

— ¡Lockhart fue el maldito peligro! Y el puto diario, suerte que Fawkes llegó…

— ¿Quién es ese?

— Ah, lo siento, el fénix de Dumbledore… no estaría aquí de no ser por él. Digamos que el basilisco y yo estábamos en un empate de muerte en esos momentos. El había logrado morderme yo le había clavado la espada de Gryffindor momentos antes… —El ojigris abrió los ojos con desmesura.

— Provoca amarrarte… ¡Potter! ¡Deberías tener más cuidado!

— Era eso o que Hogwarts cerrara, como sabrás, no estoy demasiado interesado en volver con los Dursley, en ese tiempo tampoco lo estaba.

— A decir muchos en Slytherin te dan las gracias desde ese día… —El moreno se alzó de hombros. Una fuerte campanada se escuchó, el reloj inmenso de Hogwarts había hablado… Draco miró su reloj.

— ¡Creo que tenemos hablando demasiado tiempo!

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Casi las siete de la noche… —Harry miró hacia la ventana.

— Será mejor irnos…

— Sí, será lo mejor. Me la pasé muy bien… —Le hizo saber Draco una vez que estuvieron listos para bifurcarse.

— Yo también… nos vemos mañana en el Gran comedor, supongo. Adiós, Draco.

— Hasta mañana, Harry.

**TBC**

_(1) Palabra del diccionario de la irreal de la academia española. XD arribista ni siquiera es un verbo. ¡Pero vivan las _fantastibulosas_ licencias del idioma!_


	17. Granitos de arena

**Capítulo diecisiete:** _Granitos de arena. _

— ¡Buenos días, señorita! —Saludó Harry de buen humor, sentándose al lado de Hermione y regalándole un sono beso en la mejilla.

— Bu... enos días... ¿Qué estamos celebrando hoy? —Preguntó completamente consternada la prefecta.

— ¿Qué se celebra hoy? Que yo sepa, nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se celebra hoy? —Siguió sin enterarse de nada, con su impertinente buen humor, sirviéndose una generosa porción de desayuno. La joven de cabellos castaños miró a Ron de manera circunstancial, éste se alzó de hombros, su mirada hizo un paneo desde Seamus hasta Neville. Todos tenían la misma cara.

— Déjale. Hacía meses que ni sonreía —Le advirtió Dean en voz baja.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué se celebra hoy, entonces?

— Nada... —Respondió ante la mirada críptica y amenazadora de todos los Gryffindor—. Pensé que estábamos de nuevo en noche buena...

— ¡Jo! ¡Eso estaría genial! Estas navidades apestaron...

— Harry... ¿Te sientes bien? —Todos sus compañeros de casa iban directo a matarle, hasta que escucharon a respuesta de Harry.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Nuca he estado mejor! ¿Por qué? —Curioseó, despistado, como siempre—. ¿Tengo mala cara? —Dándose palmaditas en las mejillas.

— Al contrario, estás radiante... —La risa diáfana, musical y contagiosa de Harry, esa que tenían siglos y eones de años sin oír, se escuchó como la brisa primaveral.

— ¡Me he echo con el secreto máxime de la belleza! —Les convidó de broma.

— ¿A sí? —Intervino, Parvati en la conversación.

— Sí.

— ¿Y cuál es tú secreto? ¡No te lo quedes!

— El secreto mejor guardado de toda la existencia que ha pasado de generación en generación por todas las revistas cosmopolitan y afiliadas: ¡Dormir tendido más de ocho horas, por supuesto! —Todos se echaron a reír con ganas.

— Pues, hermano. Deberías dormir todo lo que quieras, todos los días.

— ¿Y eso por qué, Ron? —Interrogó confundido.

— No, sólo digo. ¿No quisieras perder esa _linda _cara que tienes?

— Supongo que no —Fue lo único que dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Se alzó de hombros, revirando los ojos, volviendo a su riquísimo desayuno... creo que comenzaba a coincidir con Hermione. ¿Qué se celebraba hoy? De repente, su mundo gris, había ganado muchas tonalidades.

1

Trataba de aplastarse infructuosamente el cabello, mientras leía embebido en busca de destruir el puto Sruth y lo iba a encontrar ¡Como que se llamaba Harry James Potter Evans... _de... Malfoy_! Destruiría esa endemoniada cosa... Alguien perturbó su aura de soledad y silencio...

— Lo siento —Se disculpó Sirius de una, volteándose y abriendo de nuevo la puerta. No quería invocar de nuevo la ira de su ahijado.

— Hola Sirius. ¿Que sientes? —Preguntó con el buen humor que le había acompañado todo ese domingo. La cara de Sirius fue un poema indescifrable.

— Ergh..., nada.

— Remus no está. ¿Lo estás buscando a él?

— No... sólo... venía a... pasar el rato.

— Ah... vale. Yo sólo estaré aquí leyendo. Espero que no te moleste.

— No cachorro, sabes que tú nunca molestas —Recibió una linda sonrisa como respuesta, para después oír un bufido de frustración, ante la imposibilidad de su cabello de mantener aplastado a voluntad. Se volteó con prisas y salió corriendo a buscar a Lucius. Algo extraño sucedía allí.

2

— ¡Padre! —Le detuvo Draco, en seco. Si el hombre seguía persiguiéndole por cada pasillo en que trataba perderlo. Prometía volverse loco—. Escucha, en estos momentos, voy a dirigirme _responsablemente_ a Hogsmeade con Blaise y Theo y tú, te quedarás aquí y acompañarás a mamá como buen esposo que eres. Yo estaré bien... te lo aseguro. Por favor...

¿Qué demonios le había pasado a su hijo? ¿Desde cuando Draco había regresado a ser Draco Malfoy?

— ¡Lucius! Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en el que estuviese tan encantado de encontrarte...

— ¿Pulgoso? —Bueno... ¿pero es que el mundo había decidido enloquecer.

— ¡Necesitamos hablar! Y si está Narcisa presente. Mil veces mejor. ¡Ahora!

— ¡Ves! El tío te necesita. Yo estaré en Hogsmeade... nos vemos. Padre, Sirius... —Se despidió con una corta reverencia, desplegando toda la buena educación que había recibido a lo largo de los años.

— ¿Y a ése qué le pasa? —Preguntó otra vez, volviendo a su estado de shock inicial.

— No tengo ni la menor idea —Admitió forzado—. Ayer nos mordía, si tratábamos de acercarnos y hoy, dio buenos días, le sirvió el café a Narcisa y me dejó perseguirlo hasta que llegaste tú, sin armar un escándalo.

— Harry se ha estado comportando de una manera _extraña,_también.

— Mira Black, yo la verdad ya dije que hicieran lo que se les viniera en gana. Narcisa y yo estaremos aquí hasta principios de marzo y luego nos iremos... así que con tu permiso me dispondré a disfrutar esos momentos de buen humor de mi hijo.

3

— ¡Propongo una salida _no-oficial_ a Hogsmeade! —Promulgó Harry, entrando en su cuarto en Gryffindor. Hermione estaba en la cama de Ron, explicándole algo, tranquilamente. Neville y Seamus, jugaban Snap, y Dean los veía.

— Son casi las seis de la tarde Harry. Sabes que las salidas a Hogsmeade para los de séptimo, son hasta esta hora.

— ¡Duh, Herm! Por qué crees que estoy utilizando la palabra "no-oficial".

— Yo me apunto —Apoyó emocionado, Seamus, como siempre.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Hace tiempo que no nos divertíamos! —Secundó Dean.

— No lo sé, Har... ¿Qué sucede si nos atrapan? —Dudó Neville, preocupado.

— ¡Pues! ¡Si no fuese así! ¡No sería divertido! ¡Vamos! Tomaremos algo en la Tres Escobas, merodearemos un rato por el pueblo y luego nos regresamos, un visto y no visto ¿Qué les parece?

— Eso suena divertido —Aceptó Ron. Hermione le regañó con la mirada—. Oh vamos, Herm... no seas aburrida.

— Mañana es lunes, tenemos clases y ya sabes de las protecciones...

— ¡Oh Hermione! ¡Vamos! ¡Di que sí! ¡Entraremos por Honeydukes y ya! A la hora que decidamos regresar la tienda estará cerrada... —Ese había sido Harry.

— Está bien, pero nada de travesuras y nos regresaremos temprano —Dijo responsablemente, ante la mirada de súplica de los cuatro hombres restantes.

— ¡Andando tropa!

— ¡A la orden capitán! —Respondieron los demás, entonándose y dirigiéndose al pueblo.

4

Eso había sido divertido, mucho más de lo que Hermione aceptaría alguna vez. Todo el mundo había olvidado lo _contagioso _que podía ser Harry con ese humor. Esa personalidad deslumbrante que hacia que lo siguieras ciegamente sin temor a tropezarte o caer. Cuando habían visto la hora, las nueve de la noche los alertó, haciéndoles correr al castillo de nuevo, jamás habían tenido la intención de quedarse tanto tiempo, pero, entre _trago _y _trago, broma _y _broma_... el tiempo se les había escapado de las manos.

Habían estado un buen rato en zonko, que era la tienda _comercial _que más tarde cerraba y habían reabastecido sus bromas, eso los hizo enterarse que los gemelos se habían aliado con la famosa distribuidora mágica de bromas y luego, disfrutando de su mayoría de edad, habían entrado a un pequeño bar, ligeramente alejado del pueblo, habían pedido un servicio de cervezas, Hermione controlando todo por supuesto, y allí, habían puesto manos a la obra para escribir una carta de felicitación de los gemelos.

Sólo estaban _alegres, _mantenían toda su cordura, Hermione se había encargado fehacientemente de eso. Cada persona tenía que tomarse su bebida lentamente y dejar al menos quince minutos sin consumir nada más, nadie había puesto pegas, eso sólo lograría que mamá gallina, no los dejase tomar nada. Así que entre la carta de felicitación, las bromas de Seamus, el ambiente musical y divertido de aquel establecimiento, perdieron todo sentido del tiempo.

— ¡Mierda! —Detractó Hermione.

— ¿Qué sucede Herm? —Preguntó Harry, dejando de reírse momentáneamente del chiste que había hecho Neville en ese momento, para prestarle atención a su amiga, quién llevaba la batuta esa vez con el mapa del merodeador.

— ¡Las protecciones! ¡No nos dejan pasar! —Anunció con miedo, dándole golpes a la puerta.

— ¡¡Mierda!!

— ¡Por las bolas de Merlín!

— Calma chicos. Permiso, _signorina_... —Pidió galante el moreno. Hizo un gesto para que se alejaran y dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta, a la barrera se la abrió un hueco—. ¡Rápido! —Instó, no sabía cuanto duraría el hueco abierto, no podía hacer más nada, sin saltar todas las alarmas del castillo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Mierda mil veces!

— Hermione, si yo debería dormir con más frecuencia, tú deberías consumir alcohol más seguido. Hace milagros con tu léxico.

— ¡Los guardias de las puertas de Dumbledore por la derecha! ¡Flich y su gata a la izquierda! ¡Mcgonagall y Snape por el pasillo de en frente! —Todos se miraron entre sí.

— Este es el plan... —Dijo Harry, luego de unos segundos de mirarse las caras, evitando caer en la histeria—. Yo armaré un desastre, todos correremos a lugares diferentes.

— ¡No Harry! ¡No te dejaremos sacrificarte a ti solo!

— No seas tonto, no me van a cachar... hora de correr —Anunció—. Extundo —Una de las armaduras cayó, creando una desastrosa reacción en cadena...

5

No habían logrado atrapar a nadie. El desastre había sido tan masivo que los alumnos habían perdido la prioridad... estaba escondido en alguna esquina, esos malditos esbirros habían sido los peores de evadir, parecían una plaga, pero, al parecer se había cansado y había vuelto a su puesto. Observó cauteloso...

— ¿Potter? —Harry botó en su sitio, pegándose fuertemente contra la pared.

— ¡Shhh! —Le ordenó al ver que sólo era Malfoy y, por lo que veía, también estaba huyendo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Murmuró, mirando el también que nadie viniera.

— Estábamos en Hogsmeade, no nos dimos cuenta de la hora y los 'guardianes' estúpidos esbirros de las puertas se pusieron a perseguirnos... ahora no puedo volver mis pasos hasta mañana si no quiero que me encuentren...

— ¿Ustedes también? Blaise hizo que todas las velas se volvieran locas en el segundo piso, perdimos a los profesores y por ahora, a las cosas esas que Dumbledore puso... Blaise insistió en hacernos perder el tiempo, fue tanto la pérdida de tiempo, que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora —Harry se rió, tapándose la boca—. ¡Alguien viene! —Advirtió Draco al ver un movimiento fantasmal. El ojiverde asintió echándose a correr con su esposo.

— ¡Deténganse! ¡Es una orden! —Gritaba la profesora Vector, tratando de darle caza.

— ¡Como si fuéramos a hacerle caso! —Se mofó el Gryffindor, sin dejar de correr. Draco rió—. ¡Entra allí! —Le indicó.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— No, nos ha visto. Eso tenemos que mantenerlo —Le alzó la capucha al rubio—. Tu tono de amarillo es fácilmente identificable.

— No sabía que fueras tan bueno en esto.

— ¿Creías que me salvo de castigos y detenciones porque le caigo _muy bien_ a Dumbledore?

— Pues, sí, supongo que sí...

— Gracias —Le concedió irónico—. Pues para que veas, no, a mí me castigan como a cualquier alumno. Vamos tirando, con mucha suerte no tendremos que salir por donde entramos. _Illustro Via Secerno _—Conjuró Harry sacando la varita, no que la necesitara, pero, ese conjuro sólo funcionaba con su preciada vara.

— Potter, ¿Es que acaso piensas trabajar como ladrón a sueldo? —Le picó Malfoy.

— Uno nunca sabe cuando va a necesitar algún hechizo, querido... —Draco asintió circunstancial, haciendo un poco de reconocimiento, todo estaba condenadamente oscuro. Y el hechizo de luminancia que había invocado Potter, sólo servía para su persona.

— ¡Ja! ¡Encontré una puerta! ¡Vamos, _Dray_! —Le apuró sin pensar en que le había acortado el nombre. Jalándole de la manga.

— Potter, puedes acortarme el nombre como te de la gana, excepto _"Dray" _—Le advirtió una vez que estuvieron unos metros alejados de esa habitación.

— ¿Que yo qué?

— Potter...

— No, en serio, me perdí ¿Qué acaba de suceder? —Insistió, tratando de abrir otra puerta que se le resistía. Gruñó de malas...

— Acabas de llamarme, _Dray._

— No, no lo hice.

— Sí, sí lo hiciste.

— Bueno, lo siento, ni siquiera sabía que tu nombre se podía acortar de esa manera —El rubio reviró los ojos, quitándole del medio, giró el pomo y deslizó la puerta hacia la derecha—. Gryffindor... —Harry se sonrojó—. Después de ti, Har...

— Gra... gracias...

Habían llegado a un cuarto de tamaño regular, aunque, algo pequeño para dos personas, contaba con una cama individual, desprovista de sábanas y colchón, un closet de estilo victoriano, una pequeña peinadora y... otra puerta, Harry fue a revisar la puerta, asegurándose que esa fuese una puerta de abertura convencional. Era el baño. Se volteó hacia Draco.

— Al menos de que quieras regresarte todo el camino, no podremos salir. Y, para ser, como siempre, el ave de mal agüero, es imposible romper paredes el Hogwarts, créeme, lo sé de primera mano.

— Ni de broma Potter, tenemos casi media hora, dándole..., estoy muerto —Le hizo saber, dejándose caer en la incómoda silla, deshaciéndose del nudo de su corbata. Harry se dio cuenta que Draco no estaba con el uniforme escolar, y sin embargo, usaba la molesta corbata. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan diferentes? Mientras que Malfoy parecía un trabajador ejecutivo él parecía un maestro de escuela. No le importaba, pero, esas diferencias, en su experiencia, eran insalvables. El contraste de sus jeans con los pantalones de pretina de Draco. La impoluta presencia con su desastre... aunque, verlo allí, esparramado, casi como un ser humano, lubricó un poco sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué te pides? ¿La cama o el piso? No, no me respondas. Ya sé que la cama —Le picó divertido.

— Agarra la cama si tanto la quieres...

— ¿Qué?

— Ya oíste, Potter. No me hagas repetirlo.

— ¿Un Malfoy duerme en el piso?

— Potter —Le gruñó. Eso sólo hizo que Harry, riera quedamente.

— Lo siento. No te molestes, estaba preguntando. La cama tiene demasiado desperfectos y son pasadas las diez, pociones a primera hora los lunes no son mis luces ni mis más hermosos sueños. ¿Te importaría dormir en el piso...?

— Ya te dije que no...

— ¿Conmigo? —Draco se atragantó al oír eso—. Tranquilo, tranquilo —Le apaciguó—. Es para hacer una sola colchoneta. Utilizaré la _inutilizable _cama para ello.

— Está bien, Potter —Concedió inseguro. No era tan malo ¿verdad? Ya había dormido con él y había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Estar en el suelo no cambiaría en hecho que Harry estaría con él.

— ¡Ok! —Finiquitó animadamente a pesar del cansancio. Draco se dedicó a observar como el moreno se ponía a pensar la mejor manera de transfigurar la cama, sin matarlos a los dos. Al final, simplemente había movido la varita sin pronunciar palabra y la cama, desapareció. Volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento y algo gris y de apariencia mullida apareció junto con una almohada.

— Lo siento... esto es todo lo que da la cama para transformar.

— Creo que así basta —Le hizo saber, acercándose y sentándose en la colchoneta. Se estiró elegantemente, suspirando por un tiempo prolongado, tratando de desentumirse los músculos. Escuchó a Harry desabrocharse los zapatos y quitarse la camisa. Tuvo que voltear a fuerza mayor, con miedo, todo su cuerpo se calmó al ver que su _esposo _tenía otra camisa manga larga debajo de lo que ahora veía, era un suéter, muy incómodo para dormir. Siguió cada uno de los pasos de su acompañante, como se quitaba los lentes, lanzándolos en donde cayeran y como luego se lanzaba él mismo descuidadamente en el colchón, estirándose a placer con una sonrisa en los labios y un suave ronroneo. El ojiverde se abrazó, sintiendo un escalofrío.

Procedió a prepararse para dormir él también, mientras que Harry aparecía un pote de vidrio con tapa e introducía unas llamitas que él mismo producía.

— ¿Te molesta?

— No. ¿Eres un afín del fuego?

— Ajap. Y está haciendo un puto frío... —Llevó su mirada a encontrarse con los obres plateados de su acompañante quién le cedía su capa—. ¿Y tú?

— Estoy bien, Potter. Agárrala y duérmete una vez.

— Ehm, gracias...

— De nada —Respondió recostándose boca arriba, poniendo su cabeza en ¿Una almohada?— Se volteó a ver a Potter.

— Yo tiraré la almohada al piso... no la necesito, puedes quedártela.

— Buenas noches, Potter.

— Dulce sueños, Draco —Murmuró comenzando a deslizarse hacia los brazos de Morfeo, saturado agradablemente de la fragancia de Draco, junto a su presencia.

6

El sol de pegaba en la cara. ¿Quién había sido el maldito insolente que había abierto las cortinas y descorrido sus doseles? ¡El culpable iba a sufrir una muerte lenta y particularmente dolorosa! Aspiró profundo, comenzando a despertarse. Una extraña pero agradable fragancia, le llegó a sus fosas nasales. Olía muy apetitoso. Eso hizo que su estómago rugiera, exigiéndole comida, aunque, también podía distinguir levemente el olor a champú y a _humano_... aunque sonara extraño. Movió sus manos un poco, sintiendo que tenía algo entre los brazos. Abrió los ojos, bizqueando. Volvió a palpar. Un cuerpo potencialmente sólido y cálido se encontraba muy pegado a él.

Entró de lleno en la realidad y tuvo que sonreír a fuerza mayor. Harry dormía profundamente, ba... babeándole la camisa... suspiró, bueno, era la baba de Harry, tendría que acostumbrase. Aunque tendría que lavarle la puta camisa, ¿Cuánto creía que costaba la prenda? El moreno se llevó una mano a la nariz frotándosela con fuerza, para luego arreglarse más pegado a él, volviendo a quedarse tranquilo. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo encontrar dejó aquel cuerpo cálido y se sentó con los pies fuera de la colchoneta, bostezó disimuladamente y se restregó los ojos, cansado. La próxima vez, Blaise tendría que salir solo a divertirse. Especialmente si era un domingo por la tarde. Aunque esa vez se lo pasaría, y hasta se lo agradecería, sino hubiese sido por Blaise, no hubiera amanecido con Harry en sus brazos, otra vez.

Todo eso estaba bien, hasta que su mirada recayó accidentalmente en su reloj de pulsera. ¡Mierda! Severus los iba a despellejar vivo. Especialmente si se enteraba de esto..

— Potter, tenemos diez minutos para llegar al salón de pociones al menos que quieras que Severus Snape le quite doscientos puntos a Gryffindor y pida tu cabeza como sacrificio —Sintió pena por Harry, y deseó no haberlo despertado así, las deliciosas mejillas sonrojadas del ojiverde, pasaron a tomar una coloración amarillenta. El chico saltó de la cama sin importarle donde estaba y comenzó a desvestirse como si de no lograrlo, perdería la vida—. ¡POTTER NI UN PRENDA MÁS! ¿QUÉ COÑO CREES QUE HACES? —La coloración verdosa y enferma de Harry, pasó a ser de un blanco fantasmal. De no haber sido por las palabras "¡Snape, tu cabeza, doscientos puntos de Gryffindor!" Que se repetían insaciables en su mente, se habría desmayado allí mismo.

7

— Potter —Al moreno se le fue el alma al piso—. ¿Qué está esperando para entrar? ¿La foto? —El Gryffindor, carraspeó y Snape, observó que Potter estaba más desastroso de lo _normal_. Tenía la camisa completamente por fuera, la capa la llevaba como una toalla sobre sus hombros, tratando sin mucho éxito que la corbata lograra el nudo, los lentes estaban mal colocados, el cabello que usualmente estaba mojado a esas horas, estaba más revuelto que de costumbre—. Potter ¿En qué batalla estuvo usted? —Harry se atragantó y se alejó corriendo rápidamente hacia su puesto.

— Permiso, profesor Snape —Volteó. Su ahijado llegaba, caótico, revuelto, atroz, irrevocable y completamente desastroso. Por supuesto, no tanto como Potter, pero, era un Malfoy, Draco jamás se presentaría en aquellas fachas a no ser porque algo terriblemente catastrófico para el mundo estaba por suceder. Observó en shock como el rubio terminaba de anudar prolijamente su corbata, arreglándose lo mejor que podía con sus manos el cabello _revuelto_, todo lo revuelto que podía decirse estaba el cabello liso, _chino, baboso y/o ultramente resbaloso_ de Draco, la túnica estaba colgada cuidadosamente en su brazo derecho y la correa estaba desabrochada—. Permiso, Sev, no me dejas pasar —Repitió, tratando de sacarle de su estupor. En la mente del ilustre pocionista algo hizo _¡Click! _Se rió de lo estúpido que había sido pensar en eso. Potter y Malfoy, juntos en algún cuarto. _Ja, Ja, Ja..._ era hora de dar clases... necesitaba borrar esas terribles suposiciones de su cabeza.

— Buenos días, todos retomen la poción que dejamos inconclusa el viernes. ¡Ya!

— Harry ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Hermione, por lo bajo, luego de las indicaciones de Snape. El moreno asintió, dándole la corbata para que se la anudara. La prefecta le pegó con la misma corbata y luego empezó a hacer el nudo en el aire para luego dárselo holgado y que pudiera metéselo por la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no llegaste anoche a Gryffindor?

— Vector y un esbirro casi no me agarran anoche —La mujer ahogó un grito. Harry asintió, terminando lo mejor que pudo con su corbata y dirigiéndose a meterse la camisa, mientras abría el cuaderno e invocaba su poción, para que apareciera en frente. Dejó la varita al lado del caldero y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Estas se quedaron estancadas antes de comenzar el camino, era mejor dejarlo así.

Media hora después...

— Harry...

— Tengo hambre, no tengo la culpa que mi estómago gruña de esa manera

— ¿Es que acaso no desayunaste?

— ¿Con qué tiempo?

8

— ¿Qué te pasó anoche?

— La profesora de Aritmancia y un Guardián de las puertas, persiguiéndome, mientras trataba de llegar a Slytherin.

— ¿Cómo le hiciste? —Prosiguió Blaise, observando como Draco se arreglaba lo mejor que podía en el reflejo de la ventana, eso lo hizo, revirar los ojos.

— Me encontré con Harry. Es realmente útil cuando se trata de esconderse y escapar de perseguidores particularmente intensos.

— Oh. ¿Eso quiere decir que pasaste la noche con Harrito? —Carraspeó al ver la mirada plateada refulgir peligrosamente, en el reflejo de la ventana—. Vale, Potter y tú estaban escapando y lo lograron. ¿Por ello llegaron tarde?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Zabini, ahora. Terminemos la poción, no tenemos todo el día.

— Como quieras, _Dray._.. —Segunda fulminada del día en menos de cinco minutos.

Esa misma media hora después...

— ¿No has desayunado? ¿De verdad pasaste la noche con Potter? —Eso no se lo podía creer. Es más, aunque le dijera que sí, no se lo creería hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos...

— Sí, ahora, cállate —Le cortó de mal humor, estaba hambriento, aunque, cada vez que recordaba que había pasado la noche con Harry, aunque sólo durmieran, desvanecía en creces su mal humor.

— Creo que es a tu estómago a quién deberías dirigir esas palabras.

— Tú también cállate, estúpido estómago...

9

Harry salió disparado a penas sonó el timbre que les anunciaba que el almuerzo estaba esperándoles en el Gran Comedor. Cuando olió los deliciosos manjares que preparaban los elfos el estómago le tronó fuertemente. Se sentó en el primer sitio que vio y comenzó a devorar, como tanto le criticaban a Ron lo primero que le pasaba por el frente. El alcohol siempre lograba hacerle tragar dos veces lo que era realmente capaz de soportar normalmente.

Draco se estiró, cuando escuchó el timbre, desemperezándose. Historia de la magia siempre lograba llevarlo al sopor máximo, y que Zabini se echara descaradamente la siesta en esa materia, no ayudaba demasiado. Arregló de forma rápida los libros y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor para saciar su voraz apetito. Su persona necesitaba desayunar su ración de carbohidratos compuestos y su dosis de cafeína usual para tener un día ecuánime, si no lo tenía, especialmente el café, era tan útil como un gusarajo. Llegó al hall y tomó su asiento usual, dejó su bolso al lado, y comenzó a servirse.

Eso era nuevo... Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, habían coincidido por primera vez en casi un mes y tanto en el gran comedor. Como siempre sucedía, se dedicaban a ignorar a los plebeyos, concentrándose en sus menesteres, y según todos, eso era lo que los hacía diferentes, atractivos e inalcanzables. Cuando Draco Malfoy había reclamado a Harry Potter como pareja. Todo el mundo se había muerto de la envidia, eran la pareja perfecta... y eso no era justo. Lo tenían todo, poder, estatus, belleza e influencia. Eso sin contar que la tendencia Snob de Malfoy era complementada por la presencia descuidada de Potter, así como la personalidad ingenua del Gryffindor ojiverde, lo hacía con la fría y canalla del rubio. Muchos, encabezados por los hermanos Creeves. Habían tratado de obtener alguna foto de estos dos, juntos en pos romántica, para publicarla y que todo el mundo observara a los Dioses de Hogwarts juntos, sin embargo, lo único que hacían eran ignorarse mutuamente. Desilusionando a más de uno con ganas de chismes frescos.

— ¿Estoy alucinando? —Le preguntó disimuladamente, Dumbledore a Mcgonagall.

— ¿Perdón? —Pidió la profesora ante el comentario.

— El joven Malfoy y Harry, están compartiendo, ligeramente, el mismo aire.

— Tiene razón, no me había percatado. Tal vez, era casualidad el hecho que no coincidieran —Dumbledore la miró escéptico.

La declaración de la profesora Mcgonagall llevó a una extraña discusión entre el profesorado, que fue cortada oportunamente, por una mirada de advertencia de Severus Snape

10

— ¿Entonces, Malfoy y tú, decidieron que podían compartir el mismo aire? —Cuestionó Hermione al ver que su amigo y su pareja estaban comiendo _tranquilamente_, ya que Harry seguía atracándose de comida.

— Me muero del hambre —Le contestó, tragando—. El comedor es de todos —Volvió a llevarse la cucharilla llena a la boca—. Ningún presumido veela va a impedir que llene mi estómago —Hermione le tendió una servilleta, mirándole extrañada. "Presumido veela" había sonado _diferente_—. _Gruasuias..._ —Le dijo aceptándole y limpiándose la boca y los lados aledaños. La castaña suspiró aliviada a pesar de la inestabilidad emocional de Harry. Todo comenzaba a tomar su cause, lento y doloroso pero, seguro. Tomó otra servilleta y le limpió lo que quedaba manchado en su cara—. Gracias de nuevo, Herm.

— ¿A qué viene tanto apetito?

— No lo sé, pero, es mejor aprovechar, quién sabe cuando volveré a comer así —La mujer asintió, concordando con su amigo, sin embargo, decidió no verlo...

— Como un poco más lento...

— Lo siento...

11

Él y sus fabulosas ideas... No le sonaba ese pasadizo en el mapa y rematándolo, había dejado el dichoso mapa en Gryffindor. Por lo que veía, estaba en algún lugar de las mazmorras. El lugar menos visitado por él y sus amigos en el mapa. Torció una mueca, territorio Slytherin. Sacó su varita, mejor prevenir... nadie quería un accidente. Bueno, a él no le interesaba, mandar a la enfermería a uno o dos serpientes... y estaba seguro que en el caso de las serpientes era similar. Mejor salía de allí. Se disponía a realizar un _Accio _y llamas al Mapa del Merodeador cundo unas voces le distrajeron.

Sólo podía pensar en la ira dominando sus sentidos. El collar se activó, ahorcándole, pero a él no le importó, ni siquiera lo sentía, la mataría. Respiró profundamente, apretando con demasiada fuerza la varita, la mataría, la asesinaría con la maldición que había leído en el libro de Snape, estaba seguro que en esos momentos estaba tan fuera de sí que conjuraría con éxito cualquier maldición particularmente dañina.

— Si, _Pansy_, ¿De verdad? ¡Cuéntanos más! —Se metió debatiéndose entre la furia y la ironía. El séquito de Pansy retrocedió al ver la mirada refulgente de Harry Potter, echar chispas—. Sigues, pues... sigue diciendo esas terribles mentiras acerca de mí, Pansy. ¡SIGUE! —Gritó, Pansy y las demás chicas chillaron.

— ¿Qué... qué haces aquí, Po... Potter?

— Lo que hacía, no lo sé, lo que voy a hacer. Lanzarte la primera maldición que se me venga a la cabeza. Por estúpida, vengativa y además, mentirosa.

— ¿Estúpida? ¿Quién crees tú que eres, para llamarme así? ¿Vengativa y mentirosa? ¡Blasfemia! ¡Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para Drakins! ¡Yo soy su esposa, el mejor partido, su prometida...! —Se calló de golpe ante las palabras del enfurecido moreno.

— ¡QUIÉN FUE LA PERRA BASTARDA QUE CASI LOGRA QUE NOS MATASEN! ¡A LOS DOS!Pero, felicidades, acabas de acabar con mi paciencia, ¡reclama tu premio cuando quieras! —Levantó la varita, preparándose. No podía pensar coherentemente y el aire no llegaba a los pulmones.

12

— ¡Harry! ¡Cielo! ¡No! Despierta... —Le pidió Draco, deteniéndole y pegándole contra la pared. El rubio le agarró el collar tratando que el moreno volviera a respirar correctamente. Le bajó la varita de nuevo al ver que estaba apuntando—. Cielo, Harry, escúchame, sé que estás molesto. ¡Largo de aquí Pansy! ¡Al menos que quieres que sea yo quién te mate! —La mujer estaba paralizada, Po... Potter había estado a punto de... de ma... matarle... una de las mujeres que escuchaban el chisme le agarró por el brazo jalándole casi haciéndole caer—. Harry, bebé, no seas tonto, sé que estás molesto con Pansy, yo también lo estoy, pero, tú no quieres matarla, es tu herencia oscura, Harry, recuerda, si la utilizas, no podrás, salir. _Ciel, Mon Chére, S'il vous plaît, mon ange d'yeux vert! Il S'éveille, Harry! _—Eso parecía haber surtido efecto, el moreno había comenzado a gemir y los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas—. _Est bien, mon ange. Tout est bien...n'aie pas peur__.._—Siguió calmándolo, quitándole el collar. Suspiró el tratando de no caer en la histeria también, tenía unas horribles marcas violáceas en el cuello debido a la contención del collar y el llanto ya no era contenido.

Le hizo levantarse, dejándole que utilizara su cuerpo como apoyo. Harry se revolcaba en la culpa, había estado a punto de maldecir a alguien, había estado al borde de ceder al llamado siniestro que convivía en su interior.

— No tienes la culpa..., ella se lo buscó..., piensa en otra cosa. Te doy permiso de recordar cuando _Crunch junior_ me convirtió en Hurón —Eso hizo que Harry, riera de pronto, entre llantos. Lo escuchó sorber y toser un poco, calmándose, _a medias_...

— A... a decir verdad —Le confesó con la voz entrecortada por el llanto—. Estaba muy asustado, Moody... Crunch parecía fuera de sí... —Sintió el abrazó conciliador de Draco.

El veela se mordió el labio, mirando el collar en sus manos. Harry expelía tanta magia oscura, que si llegaban a salir de las mazmorras, estaba seguro que las velas explotarían y las alarmas se activarían. No podía meterlo en Slytherin, eso sólo causaría más problemas.

_Déjà vú... _esa situación ya la había vivido antes. Él, con Harry, buscando un cuarto para dormir, al no poder irse a ningún otro lugar. Cuando menos estaban en las mazmorras, no que fuera un as, ubicándose en el lugar, pero, mejor que estar perdidos en la torre este si era. Las únicas habitaciones que conocía _habitables _en aquel lugar, eran las de su padrino. Se rió de lo irónico que sería terminar esa noche, en ellas. Desechó inmediatamente la idea. ¿Qué iba a decir? _Padrino, ¿Nos dejas quedarnos aquí? Es que Harry, estuvo a punto de matar a Pansy y dado que es un mago oscuro, expulsa tanta energía que mataría a cualquier organismo inferior con sólo ocupar su mismo aire... _Definitivamente, no, no podía hacer eso. Especialmente por el hecho de que nadie sabía que Harry Potter, era un _Obscuro Tenebris_... ni siquiera él se terminaba de creer que el cándido chico que lloraba con desesperación en sus brazos, podía disolverlo y convertirlo en historia en un arranque, sin necesidad de nada más que un parpadeo.

Blaise y la mitad de la población, tendía a saciar sus bajos instintos en unos cuartos cerca de allí. Él jamás había tenido la necesidad de utilizarlos, si alguien quería, en el mismo sitio estaba bien. No estaba seguro de querer llevar a Harry a aquellos lugares, lleno de ese tipo de memorias, pero, no se le ocurría otra cosa. Sacó su varita y le pidió que le orientase.

Llegaron a una puerta, no estaba seguro si era el mismo sitio que Blaise le había dicho, pero, habría que entrar. El lugar estaba deshabitado, el sitio estaba casi congelándose. Bajó la mirada hacia su pareja a quien, el aliento comenzaba a condensársele al respirar. ¡Chimenea! Dejó al ojiverde en la cama, prometiéndole regresar pronto y tiró un _Incendio_ sobre la madera consumida. El cuarto, inmediatamente, se alumbró en tonos cálidos por dónde la luz del fuego tocaba.

Harry se había encogido, volviéndose una pelotita, en la cama... Draco se sentó a su lado, acariciándole el brazo para confortarle. Le quitó los lentes para evitar que se hiciera más daño, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como queriendo evadirse del mundo.

— Harry... —No recibió respuesta—. Cielo, háblame... —El Slytherin, le sostuvo la mano que se había crispado en un puño, tratando que soltara un poco el agarre.

— Estuve a punto de matarla.

— Por supuesto que no..., estoy seguro que aunque yo no hubiese llegado, tú te hubieses detenido por tu cuenta.

— Ni siquiera el collar me hizo despertar. Soy un monstruo... —Draco infló las mejillas y frunció los labios, eligiendo sus próximas palabras.

— Sí, eres un monstruo. Uno terrible y despiadado, no te preocupes, así te quiero y guardaré tu secreto —Eso hizo que sus miradas se encontraran—. No seas tonto, Harry. Sentirse humano no es ser un monstruo. Estoy seguro que cualquier otra persona en tu situación, la hubiese matado, ni siquiera hubiese esperado una mínima provocación. La premeditación en esos casos, son geniales... —Escuchó al pelinegro suspirar—. Escucha, bebé. Eres una personita especial, pero, por más especial que seas. Estás en todo tu derecho de explotar de vez en cuando. No es cuerdo que te guardes todo..., en vez de tragarte las ganas de maldecir a Pansy, hubieses agarrado, le jugabas una broma que iba a considerarse de mal gusto y ya. Pero, tú decidiste a jugar a Harry siempre altruista y ya vez. No quiero sonar como mi padre o como Remus o como cualquier adulto pero, espero que esto te haya servido de algo. Cuando menos, cuéntamelo..., me pegaste tremendo susto cuando tus poderes me traspasaron —El moreno rió levemente—. Casi logras que Blaise se meara en los pantalones, felicidades, Potter —Eso sólo hizo que su sonrisa se ahondara—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Quiero dormir —Murmuró, comenzando a sentir las consecuencias de su _arranque_. Los ojos amenazaban con cerrarse en contra de su voluntad.

— Entonces duerme... no me iré a ningún lado —Le hizo saber, cuando, casi inconscientemente, se había agarrado a su manga, sabía que había sido un reflejo por la manera en que le había soltado, casi como si fuese tóxico o corrosivo. Sin embargo, Harry había asentido, moviéndose para quitarse los zapatos. Le sorprendió que el moreno lo jalara a su lado. Otra vez ese calorcito extraño lo invadió. Abrazó protectoramente a su pareja, dejándole entrar protegido al mundo de los sueños.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y miró su reloj, eran las doce de la noche. Parecía que otra vez tendrían que pasar la noche juntos.

— ¿Qué horas es? —Mugió medio dormido el ojiverde.

— Vuelve a dormir, Potter. Son las doce..., si quieres salir a ser perseguido por Flich y la gata loca, pues, estás en todo tu derecho.

— No gracias, aquí se está bien. Prefiero seguir con el hurón que encontrarme con la sádica mirada de Flich queriéndome colgar de los pulgares como castigo —El rubio se rió somnoliento—. ¿Esta cosa tiene baño?

— No lo sé, no tengo ni la menor idea de en dónde estamos. Si seguimos así, nos sabremos todas las habitaciones de Hogwarts —Eso hizo que Harry se carcajeara abiertamente, seguido por el rubio.

— No tengo pensado volver a dormir con el uniforme —Le informó, levantándose con pereza.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó, alzándose a medias con ayuda de sus codos.

— A llamar a mi pijama y a cambiarme. No te preocupes, si no hay baño, conjuraré algo para que la noche termine perfecta como va...

Afortunadamente, tenía baño. Inutilizable, al menos para las mujeres, pero, para su cometido, estaba resuelto. Harry se había cambiado, agradecido que no fuese su pijama favorita, la conjurada. No quería que Draco lo viese de nuevo con su pijama azul de snicth... pero, estaba bien, había llegado a él, una pijama nula de rayas azules.

Cuando salió del baño, el rubio también había hecho lo propio. Malfoy era imposible, inclusive en pijamas se veía, endiosado..., tenía una pijama de satén o algún material parecido, negra. Estaba abotonando el último ojal, para luego alisar cualquier arruga o desperfecto en su ropa.

— La cama te arrugará inevitablemente la ropa...

— Cállate, Potter. Ven y duérmete de una vez.

— Que humor... —Se burló, tirándose en la cama. Ganándose una mirada de reprobación por parte del rubio, quien ya se habían tendido, y volvía a estirar su ropa—. No entiendo por qué el esmero si ya eres perfecto...

— Potter..., soy un Malfoy, los Malf... —Se calló abruptamente al sentir el peso muerto de Harry sobre él. El pelinegro se le había tirado en horizontal, sacándole levemente el aire.

— Ok, como sea, estoy harto de "La cosa Malfoy". Ya sé que eres un Malfoy, hace seis años que entendí el concepto... —El silencio se había cernido sobre ellos. Harry seguía recostado sobre el rubio, con los codos en su estómago y sus palmas sosteniendo su cara. Volvió a desviar sus ojos verdes hacia la cara aristocrática de su esposo..., este le miraba vacío, sin ninguna expectación, eso era lo que más le gustaba de todo aquello. Draco jamás esperaba algo de él—. Está bien, me gusta tu parte compulsiva. —Se alzó hasta quedar sobre sus piernas, y comenzó a morderse los labios, su corazón de repente se aceleró, pintándole en los oídos.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó ante el cambio. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. ¿Acababa de besarlo? Se llevó una mano a los labios. Harry volvía a tener ese estrafalario sonrojo en sus mejillas y orejas—. ¿A qué vino eso?

— Creo que esa fue mi forma de decir: Gracias —Draco sonrió ante la sencilla declaración del ojiverde. ¡Merlín! Harry cada día era más perfecto ¡Eso no era justo!

— De nada, Harry. Vamos a dormir, no queremos salir corriendo mañana también ¿Verdad? —El moreno negó, con un brillo de diversión mezclado con la vergüenza que todavía restaba en su ser. Se acostó bastante cerca del rubio, esperando que este le abrazara como las noches pasadas. Cuando comenzó a caer de nuevo en el sopor, sintió los fuertes brazos del veela, rodeándole. Eso había logrado que durmiera con una sonrisa grabada, toda la noche.

13

— ¡Arriba, Potter! Hora de levantarse, voy a llegar temprano al gran comedor así tenga que bañarte en agua fría...

— Ya estoy despierto, lo juro —Gruñó—. No hace falta amenazarme con el agua fría... —Le pidió, sentándose, parcialmente dormido.

— Descubrí que la ducha, sirve... no hay agua caliente —Eso hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera por el espinazo—. Corre a bañarte yo esperaré fuera del cuarto, tienes diez minutos para estar arreglado, porque luego me toca arreglarme a mí.

14

— ¡Me muero del frío! ¡Joder! —Se quejaba Harry. Tratando infructuosamente de ponerse la corbata. Draco lo había obligado a ducharse, los dedos le temblaban haciendo que el trabajo usualmente difícil se volviera una odisea.

— Harry.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Has visto mi calcetines? Estoy seguro que los dejé por aquí...

Eso había batido cualquier universo imaginable. Alucinante, Malfoy preguntándole por sus medias...

— Ergh... noup...

— Diablos...

— ¿Viste debajo de la cama? —Ofreció por alguna razón desconocida para él, lanzando al piso la corbata frustrado, mirándole como si fuera una serpiente que no le hacía caso.

— ¡Ah! Gracias, aquí está... cuando menos uno de ellos. ¿Qué haces?

— Voy a atentar contra mi corbata.

— Potter, deja de perder el tiempo. Dame la puta corbata, llevas cinco minutos en lo mismo —Le arrancó la prenda que había vuelto a las manos de su usuario, para ser torturada. Se la colocó en el cuello y con maestría en menos de veinte segundos estuvo el mejor nudo que hubiese visto en su vida ahorcándole, junto con el primer botón, el cual jamás había sido abotonado.

— Me ahorcas.

— Así es como se usa el puto uniforme —Le regañó, metiédole correctamente la camisa dentro del pantalón, también enderezándole la correa e introduciendo el sobrante del cuero en uno de los tirantes del pantalón y por no dejar, le acomodó los lentes—. Eres un desastre ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco? —Harry hacía pucheritos—. Ya, déjame terminar para irnos a desayunar —Aprovechando que el rubio no le prestaba atención iba a aflojar la corbata—. Toca la maldita corbata y hasta aquí llegas, Potter. Estoy listo, vámonos.

— Son las siete de la mañana. ¿El comedor tan siquiera está abierto a esta hora?

— Esta es exactamente la hora, que ustedes, irresponsables Gryffindor, deberían estar en el comedor.

— Si tú lo dices —Aceptó como se le acepta a los locos, caminando tras él. Cuando menos era divertido verlo desvariar.

**TBC**


	18. Preludio, la casi fiesta otra vez

**Capítulo dieciocho: **_Prefacio, la casi fiesta (otra vez). _

_Advertencia: Oh, oh... ¡Draco! ¿Draco? ¿A dónde te fuiste? * __Liuny mira al Draco de este capítulo * ¡Draquito! ¡Necesito que vuelvas para escribir esta mierda bien! Un... ligerlo __**OOC**__... _

Al mal tiempo, había que enfrentársele con buena cara, o esa era una de las ridículas excusas que justificaban a Dumbledore y su baile de San Valentín. Con Voldemort al acecho, nadie sabía cuando podría volver a disfrutarse de momentos como aquellos. Toda la población estudiantil y _Sirius Black_ lo secundaban con demasiada empatía. Mcgonagall aún seguía intentando negociar con el testarudo director de Hogwarts, diciendo que no era apropiado una fiesta de semejante calibre, con tan poco tiempo de planificación. Inclusive Snape, resignado y de mal humor, le había dicho que desistiera.

Así que, pisando febrero, todas las mujeres se preparaban para pedirle a sus posibles candidatos, ser acompañadas al baile de San Valentin. Harry tenía pensado morder y contagiar de rabia a la primera mujer que quisiera ir con él al baile... él no bailaba, él no tenía pensado poner un pie en el Gran Comedor, ese día. Así como tampoco tenía pensado disfrazarse, es que si lo obligaban, se disfrazaría del mismísimo Lord Voldemort y les jodería la fiesta, por su madre y su padre que se transfiguraría en el cara de serpiente asustando a todo el mundo.

— Ron... —El pelirrojo dejó de súbito el consumo masivo de su alimentos con cara de terror, ante la llamada inesperada de Hermione a su lado.

— Te juro por nuestro amor que no he hecho nada... —Se disculpó antes que Hermione pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

— Aw, no seas tontito, Ron.

— ¿Lo... siento? —Harry se rió con clara burla en ella. La prefecta le fulminó con la mirada.

— Ya que en este baile, es la mujer quién invita al hombre. Voy a ello. Ronald Weasley, ¿Irías conmigo al baile de San Valentín? —La cara de Ron, incitaba a burlarse. Harry miró macabro a Seamus y Seamus le guiñó un ojo cómplice. El pelirrojo, tenía la cuchara sostenida en el aire y la boca abierta, embotado, asintió. En ese momento se escucharon las ovaciones de Gryffindor, llamando la atención, _como siempre, _de las demás casa. Harry había sido la pauta, silbando fuertemente y Seamus habían aportado la ovación y los aplausos. No pasó ni veinte segundos cuando, ya toda la casa estaba enterada y los aplaudía. Así se inauguraba de manera oficial y definitiva el Baile de San Valentín. Hermione había fulminado a su mejor amigo y Harry se había disculpado, poniendo de excusa su sangre de Merodeador.

— No importa, _Ronnie_. Ellos sólo están celosos —Había dicho la prefecta, abrazándole y besándole en la mejilla. La piel del ojiazul, competía fácilmente con su cabello. Eso sólo aumentó las burlas.

1

— Necesito hablar contigo —Ese había sido Harry, deteniendo sorpresivamente a Draco en medio de un pasillo. El príncipe Slytherin, miró a Blaise, quien reviró los ojos...

— Yo le diré a Theodore que no irás... diviértete con tu ojos verdes, Draco.

— Trataré de hacer esta burla lo más comedidamente posible. ¿Me vienes a invitar al baile de San Valentín? —La mirada de Harry, le hizo revirar los ojos de la misma manera que lo había hecho Blaise hacía unos segundos.

— No es algo tan placentero. Es acerca del Sruth, y de preferencia, busquemos algún lugar donde no llegará algún familiar, amigo, metiche o interrupción de último minuto —Draco no dijo nada, simplemente, asintió y se encaminaron a encontrar dicho lugar.

— ¿Tienes algo en mente?

— No, El salón del requerimiento ya lo conoce mucha gente, al igual que las cúpulas del parque... estoy seguro que estas últimas ya están ocupadas...

— No lo dudo —Secundó Draco—. Espero que consigamos lo que buscas, contando con que es viernes en la tarde...

— Tranquilo, ya había cachado algunas opciones..., pero, parece que ninguna me sirve hasta ahora —Luego de unos minutos caminando—. Estoy seguro que estaba por aquí... umm... —El moreno se detuvo, bajo la ya acostumbrada atenta mirada del rubio—. ¡Ah! ¡Aquí está! —Murmuró, complacido, abriendo una puerta—. Ven... —Llamó a Draco, entrando.

Aquel cuarto había sido el más genial de todos los que habían encontrado hasta ahora. Las paredes eran de color blanco, en el medio, había una cama king de hierro pulido negro, cubierto con sábanas blancas, las mesitas de noche, eran del mismo material que la cama con vidrio en los soportes. Había un bonito escritorio de madera caoba, una puerta doble del material que el escritorio, junto a un pequeño closet. Una chimenea discreta, estaba a los pies de la cama, junto con una alfombra de colores neutros.

Harry se sentó en la alfombra y encendió la chimenea con unas llamas danzantes que salieron obediente de sus manos. Luego de tener eso listo, hizo un gesto a Draco para que se sentara con él, palpando el puesto a su lado.

— ¿Quieres té o algo?

— Tranquilo, no hace falta crear ambiente conmigo para hablar de temas desagradable.

— Vale.

— ¿Qué quieres del Sruth?

— Hasta ahora... destruirlo.

— Me alegra que tengamos una meta en común —Le dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Estiró las piernas y se apoyó en sus manos.

— ¿Te has leído el librito? ¿Ese el que te explica _casi _todo?

— No, ni tengo intenciones de hacerlo. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Porque yo ya lo leí —Eso había agarrado fuera de base a Draco—. Snape me obligó a leerlo, alegando que las únicas personas que podríamos hacer algo contra el Sruth, éramos tú y yo. Tú dominándolo, yo sometiéndole. Ahora, tengo una serie de malas noticias que ojalá no tuviera que decirte, y un montón de temas incómodos que ojalá tuviera que no preguntarte.

— Será mejor comenzar pronto —Le concedió, serio.

— Bien, el primer tema, es una pregunta. Ya que no estás enterado de lo que dice el libro, explicaré brevemente a lo que me refiero. El Sruth, usualmente, no siente nada por el elegido del Veela —Draco asintió, sin interrumpirle—. Sin embargo, hay determinados casos en los que el Sruth, misteriosamente, gusta al igual que el veela, del _elegido_. No me preguntes por qué o cómo, no tengo ni la menor idea. Sé que posiblemente no te acuerdes de esto pero —Harry se sonrojó, mirando al piso. Allí iba a la primera pregunta comprometedora de la tarde, pensó inmediatamente el rubio al ver a su acompañante sonrojarse—. Cuando, estábamos en... el cuarto, haciendo... ya sabes... ummm, ¿Qué sentiste?

— Que jamás me ibas a perdonar lo que estaba haciéndote —Harry bajó más la vista. Esa conversación iba a ser imposible para él de llevarla.

— No... esto... —Murmuró removiéndose incómodo—. Y, ya no me importa, eso ya pasó... —Siguió en un tono débil—. Que sentiste con respecto a la unión, mágicamente hablando.

— ¿Qué exactamente quieres saber? —Trató de precisar, comenzando a sentirse incómodo también. Él había decido bloquear ese día.

— Necesito saber si yo soy una de esas excepciones en las que el Sruth _gusta _—Le explicó en una mueca—. Del _elegido _—Draco jadeó—. Vamos, esto no cambiará nada entre nosotros. Necesito toda la información que pueda si alguna vez te quieres deshacer del coso.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que es así?

— Mi parte oscura... —Le respondió sinceramente—. Las veelas son esencialmente oscuras. Estoy seguro que yo soy como un festín inagotable para el Sruth, el libro asegura que el _coso _no posee consciencia como los _humanos _la conocemos. Es como un capricho animal... No me mires así, por favor —Le pidió, volviendo a retirarle la mirada.

— Si te soy sincero, aquel día fue uno de los días más terribles que he tenido. Usualmente mi mente bloquea esos recuerdos.

— Trata, ya yo lo olvidé y lo perdoné, aunque no me creas. No me interesa, eso nos salvó la vida.

— Uniéndonos eternamente.

— ¿Te arrepientes de eso?

— ¿Estás loco? Soy un maldito veela, Potter. Inclusive antes de mí mismo estás tú. Lo siento —Se disculpó, sintiendo que la había cagado terriblemente. Esa era la mirada dolida de Harry. La de verdad...— No es por ti.

— Ya.

— Es en serio... me gustas, y mucho, estoy seguro que de no haber sido un veela me hubieses gustado, aunque no hubiésemos sido nada... no me mires más así, prefiero mil veces tu odio a saber que soy yo quién está destrozándote el corazón.

— Antes de que nos ahoguemos en azúcar. Si yo le gusto al Sruth y de alguna manera se siente ofendido, me _reclamará._

— ¿Cómo?

— El libro dice que jamás ha sucedido, pero, el Sruth, es capaz de reclamarme. Explica que, me volvería como una especie de títere a merced de ustedes, en el mejor de los casos...

— Espera, ¿En el mejor de los casos? —Harry asintió—. ¿Y cuál por Merlín y su corte es el peor de los casos?

— Hacer que lo acepte de alguna manera. Snape tiene la firme creencia, la teoría la apoyan la señora Narcisa y Remus, que, nuestra debilidad soy yo..., _herido_.

— Eso es ridículo...

— No lo es. El Sruth la tomaría conmigo hasta que de alguna manera algo cambie en mi mente.

— Es decir, ¿la maldita estatua de mierda trataría de torturarte?

— Supongo. No sé que daño propinaría...

— Dime que alguna buena noticia en esta tarde.

— No, ni una. Aquella vez en la biblioteca, estaba tratando de buscar completar mi intento de someter el Sruth por medio de Malevich —Draco torció una mueca al recordar esos días—. Sólo sé que lo hace, me explico, sé como someter el Gen. No sé nada más, ni cuanto dura ni si es permanente ni si es capaz de soltarse causándonos más problemas, ni... el más importante de todo... como reaccionaria al ser yo quien... _hiciera_... umm... —Harry volvió a sonrojarse, cada vez el tono era más bajo. Al entenderle, Draco sintió que sus mejillas, también se coloreaban tenuemente—. Sabes...

— ¿Si tú llevaras a cabo la contención, _directamente_? —Preguntó carraspeando ligeramente. Harry asintió, abochornado.

— Contando con que las reglas normales existieran, debería ser aún más poderosa. Claro —Masculló con ironía mal contenida—. Porque si todo fuera como debería, no tendríamos que tener esta conversación si no que seríamos las personas más felices de este universo.

— No sé si debería prometerte esto, pero, Potter, algún día lo seremos, eso te lo aseguro. Además, tenemos la eternidad por delante... nosotros seremos felices así tengamos que llevarnos cualquier cosa por delante.

— Gracias, eso en mi nivel de estupidez, hace que mi esperanza crezca. Aunque no sé que tanto nos ayudará eso... —Draco gateó hasta donde estaba enfurruñado Harry y lo abrazó, acunándolo en su pecho.

— No puedo contestarte si le gustas o no, al Sruth, pero, te aseguro que serás la primera persona en saberlo si yo me entero de ello. Ya estoy celoso de la cosa esa, sobre mi cadáver, la única persona con derecho a molestarte soy yo —El ojiverde sonrió suavemente, colocando con delicadeza su mano en el brazo de Draco. Se sentía tan bien estar allí, seguro que aquello debía ser similar a cuando su madre lo sostenía y lo consolaba—. ¿Algún otro tema incómodo a tratar, señor Potter?

— Graciosito.

— _Tout la vie..._

— Sí, supongo que es parte de tu encanto —Se incorporó aún en los brazos del rubio—. Tú mami dice que no estamos unidos, ya va, déjame terminar. Neutralizamos el Sruth, sí, para el veela, en realidad para el puto Sruth y para el mundo que anda jodiéndonos constantemente, estamos unidos. Sin embargo, tú y yo, y lo que realmente representaría, realmente una unión de este _tipo, _no se ha... ¿llevado a cabo?

— A mí me va bien así... somos como una pareja cualquiera..., bueno todo lo cualquiera que puede ser algo en lo que está inmiscuido Harry Potter.

— Pues, _Monsieur__ Malfoy_, _j'me excuse pour être, celui qui je suis..._

— Estás perdonado, Potter. Tengo que decirlo, me pone escucharte hablar francés —Harry se rió con ganas de lo último. No sabía por qué, pero, estaba seguro que Draco no iba a ponerle una mano encima a menos que él le dejara—. Y no me parece justo —Le susurró cerca del oído, enviándole un escalofrío al moreno.

— Draco, si me prometes que no me pegarás un susto, puedes besarme..., sí, con lengua y todo —Accedió, completamente abochornado.

— Creo que no sé, si pueda prometerte eso. Puedo mantenerme coherente abrazándote, no tengo ni la menor idea de que puedo hacer si te beso.

— ¿Y si... umm... te beso yo?

— No lo sé, y no quiero que te lleves un susto, no tan bien como vamos —Harry sintió una extraña sensación de frustración crecerle en el pecho. Su mente se dedicaba criticarle al rubio su aparente santidad. ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando?

2

— ¿Vamos a dormir aquí? —Le preguntó Harry, con un _extraño_ tono de reproche, aún sin entender la frustración que cargaba encima, una vez que consiguieron terminar la conversación del Sruth, la cual había sido particularmente infructuosa...

— Emm —¿Eso que había escuchado había sido _reproche?_ Peor aún, ¿Harry le estaba pidiendo pasar la noche juntos?— ¿No lo sé? —Potter había decido el peor momento para caer en el mutismo y mirarlo con una ceja alzada y nada en particular transmitiendo en sus grandes y brillantes obres glaucas—. ¿Qué quieres por respuesta? —Preguntó, yéndose por el camino seguro. Aunque, no tenía muy seguro que hubiese un camino seguro con su pareja. Porque, salía con cada cosa...

— Estoy preguntando...

— Am, pues, si quieres pasar la noche aquí... pues...

— Vale, me iré a Gryffindor, antes que los sentidos de la gata de Flich se afilen aún más y tenga que hacer milagros para llegar —Terminó, tratando con todo su ser, de restarle hierro al asunto. No era el fin del mundo, no había motivos para quedarse allí, durmiendo..., ni siquiera él sabía de dónde había salido la propuesta, sí, sí sabía, lo que no sabía era por qué la frustración que había dado pie a todo aquello, de repente se sentía vacío...

Como decía... no había camino seguro y afianzado con Harry Potter. Lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló hasta la cama, acostándose con él. Claro que aún era ridículamente temprano para dormir, el reloj en su pulsera decía que eran las ocho y media de la noche.

— Si quieres algo en concreto, pídelo... no te leo la mente...

— "_Entonces ¿Me besarías?"_—Ese pensamiento había sido tan fugaz que no le había dado tiempo de bloquearlo. Se quedó mirando a Draco, críptico.

— Potter... ¿aló? —Llamó, dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza para devolverlo al mundo de los vivos.

— Malfoy...

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó a la defensiva.

— Bésame...

— ¿Qué?

— Que me beses...

— Potter...

— Bésame, tienes dos segundo para hacerlo antes de que yo lo haga —Draco hizo lo demandado. Rosó _ligeramente_ los labios del otro—. ¿Tú llamas a eso un beso? —Le recriminó.

— Potter, duérmete...

— Malfoy...

— No, duérmete... sabrá que te habrá poseído. Duérmete y hablamos mañana.

Harry frustrado salió a la vista de los mortales. Draco suspiró, llevándose una mano en la cabeza, al verlo. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Lo besaba? Dos minutos después, el moreno seguía esperando el puto beso. ¿Tenía algún comodín? ¿Podía llamar a un amigo? Tenía un "Potter, deja de joder y duérmete..." atorado en la mitad de la garganta.

— No me siento preparado para besarte y _solamente _besarte_. _Estate tranquilo y si me vas a hacer quedarme aquí, prefiero estar en el canal seguro. _Acuéstate y duérmete..._

Harry se bajó de la cama y se acostó peligrosamente cerca de la chimenea. ¿Qué acaba de suceder? Su cabeza era un torbellino confuso de sensaciones, palabras e imágenes. Apretó los labios con fuerza, concentrándose sólo en el fuego, la única cosa que existía en el maldito mundo que jamás le lastimaría ni le confundiría. Fuego, fuego, fuego, fuego...

— ¡Potter! ¡Basta! ¡Me vas a volver loco! ¡Y si sigues! ¡Estoy seguro que quemarás Hogwarts entero! —Gritó alterado Draco, desordenándose los cabellos, más allá de toda frustración, despertándole de su ensimismamiento, asustándole—. Vuelve aquí, te doy tu maldito beso y te duermes de una puta vez, bájale al fuego y también a lo que sea que hayas _prendido_...

Hizo lo que Malfoy le ordenó histérico, completamente _confundido_. O salía de el estado de estupefacción en el que había entrado o sería él quien se volvería loco... se recostó habiendo perdido el habla y cerró los ojos tratando de quedarse dormido. Estaba en blanco o en negro... por más que trataba de sacar algo de todo aquello, no había _nada_...

Aún escuchaba a Draco tratando de calmarse. Había llevado sus nervios al máximo, casi sin darse cuenta... ¡qué demonios había pasado! ¡Argh! Estaba a dos pasos de comenzar a llorar de frustración. Apretó sus ojos con más fuerza, tratando de entender, aquella situación era demasiado extraña para él. Ni siquiera podía explicar el por qué de su conducta de unos minutos atrás, ni él mismo tenía esa respuesta.

Llevaban aproximadamente, tres horas tratando de dormir... Harry estaba como petrificado en la cama. Draco se removía constantemente, tratando de encontrar una manera de dormirse. La presencia del ojiverde, era inversamente proporcional a la de una araña estampada en la pared... es más, hasta comenzaba a preguntarse si seguía vivo. El cuarto había pasado de estar demasiado caliente, a estar demasiado frío a estar demasiado caliente otra vez... se levantó esperando que la inmovilidad de Harry, fuese a que ya se había quedado dormido, y pegó la frente contra el vidrio, eso fue, un gran alivio, estaba helado, pero, en su cabeza caliente no había nada mejor.

Aquello de dar un paso hacia delante y tres hacia atrás no era, _natural,_ rotó el cuello para fijar la vista en su acompañante. Harry se había liberado de la petrificación y se había sentado pegado de la cabecera de la cama. Decidió tomar asiento un rato en el alféizar y analizar la situación como buen Malfoy que era...

3

No sabía a que hora habían logrado conciliar el sueño, pero, cuando fue el momento de regresar del mundo de Morfeo. Estaban los dos en la cama y Harry usaba su estómago de almohada cruzado en casi una diagonal en la cama. Mientras que él dormía como una persona _normal, _lo haría. Exhaló mentalmente cansado. Agarró la cabeza del pelinegro y la rodó, hasta colocarla en la almohada real, que debía haber utilizado toda la noche en vez de conseguirse una tortícolis con su abdomen.

Abrió la puerta que debía dar al baño porque no había de otra, y abrió el grifo, echándose agua en la cara, se miró en el espejo..., esa noche había sido tan forzada que unas horribles ojeras comenzaban a marcarse en sus párpados. Volvió a suspirar sosteniéndose de los laterales del lavamanos, mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía un poco de aparente orden en su mundo. Cuando se dispuso a salir, se encontró a un despeinado Harry con los lentes de cintillo, los brazos cruzados, recostado en el marco de la puerta. A buena hora decidía madrugar... no que fuese muy temprano, en realidad no tenía ni idea de la hora. Se levantó la manga.

Eran las diez de la mañana. Hora razonable para haberse quedado dormidos a una hora desconocida para su mente.

— Desayunemos y olvidémonos que anoche fue una noche en nuestras vidas —Propuso Draco, rompiendo el silencio. Lo único que recibió fue la _mirada. _Esa ridícula mirada que no decía nada... una placa de algún cristal verde, sin profundidad ni espacio—. Di algo...

— ¿Quieres café? —El rubio reviró los ojos, sintiendo como un peso se desalojaba de sus hombros. Empujó levemente a Harry, para quitarle de la puerta y se fue a recuperar las prendas que se había quitado para _mayor comodidad_. Escuchó la regadera y trató de olvidarse de que Potter estaría allí sin ninguna clase de ropa.

— ¿Has visto mi corbata? —Preguntó el rubio, mirándole. Harry arrugó el ceño, amarrándose los zapatos. Otra vez el universo surrealista en donde las prendas de Draco, aparecían en un lugar diferente al que eran dejados.

— No. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que te la habías quitado —Observó al rubio, ver debajo de la cama. Salió recostándose del colchón.

— Encontré la tuya...

— Gracias —Expresó metiéndola en el bolsillo de la túnica —Luego de algunos minutos de búsqueda inconclusa. Harry sacó su varita y con movimientos famélicos.

— _Accio _Corbata de Draco, esa que está aquí perdida en algún lugar de este cuarto... —Draco se detuvo a verlo.

— ¿Estás tonto...? —Comenzó el típico regaño de la mala utilización de los hechizos de invocación de objetos inanimados pero, tuvo que callarse. Harry tenía su desaparecida corbata en las manos—. Gracias...

— De nada.

4

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo, cuando llegó al gran comedor.

— Me escondía... —Ni bajo veritaserum aceptaría que estaba con Draco.

— ¿De quién?

— Del coco...

— ¿Perdón?

— Ya oyeron, me escondía del coco...

— Nosotros preocupados toda la noche por ti, mientras tú te escondías de un ser _ficticio _—Hermione estaba molesta.

— Estaba buscando una manera de destruir el Sruth sin matarme en el proceso. Eso hago todos los viernes porta tarde... —Ron se la tragó, Hermione no, sin embargo, al ver que el mal humor de Harry había regresado, decidieron no presionar demasiado... sabían lo que venía después de presionar al niño-que-vivió de esa manera. La mitad de las ventanas de Hogwarts estalladas...

5

— Hola... Harry —Saludó extrañado que el moreno se encontrara allí, en esos precisos momentos.

— Hola, ¿Qué pasó?

— Busco a mi tío. ¿Está?

— No, anda persiguiendo a Moony...

— ¿Eh?

— Sirius trató de hacerle de nuevo una broma al profesor Snape. No lo logró por supuesto, Remus se enteró, y ahora, Sirius tiene que arrastrarse y pedirle perdón.

— Ya veo... ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

— Me escondo.

— ¿De qué podrías esconderte tú, Potter?

— De cualquier fan, lo suficientemente desquiciada como para invitarme al maldito baile de San Valentín. En realidad, no estoy disponible para nada ni nadie más que mis clases...

— Okey, lamento haber perturbado tu ecosistema..., me voy a buscar a mi tío.

— Adiós, Draco —Se despidió, volviendo a su libro.

— Adiós, Harry... —Eso había sido tres veces más extraño que cualquier otro día. Se detuvo y se volvió de nuevo hacia el moreno.

— ¿Se te olvidó algo?

— ¿Alguna razón en particular por la que estés echando pestes del baile?

— Adiós, Draco... —Masculló otra vez dirigiendo su atención al libro.

— No seas, gafe. ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

— Porque no sé bailar —Masculló en un susurro desfigurado.

— ¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo?

— No...

— Harry...

— ¿Si te digo me dejas en paz?

— Supongo...

— Porque no sé bailar, no me gusta bailar, no me gusta estar en fiestas, me rehúso a disfrazarme y no tengo ganas de fiesta en estos precisos momentos de mi vida.

— No quieres ir a baile porque no sabes bailar.

— ¿Algún problema con ello? —Ladró a la defensiva.

— Potter, tu capacidad para ahogarte en un vaso de agua, es sorprendente.

— ¿No ibas a buscar a Sirius?

— El pulgoso puede esperar...

— Vale, si me permites, seguiré leyendo.

— Harry.

— Que —Gimió el moreno, constipado.

— Levanta.

— ¿Para qué? —Sintió como Draco lo jalaba y lo levantaba—. ¿Qué haces?

— Como aprender a bailar en una lección o menos —Le reveló, apuntando la puerta con la varita. Dicha se cerró a cal y a canto.

— No voy a bailar.

— Claro que vas a hacerlo.

—No voy a ir al puto baile.

— Genial, eso no importa. Eres un Malfoy aunque no te guste, no hay Malfoy que no sepa bailar. Así que como Malfoy que soy debo enseñarte a Bailar... —Harry estaba de fotografía.

— No voy a bailar, y esa es mi última palabra.

— No seas mojigato.

— Dime eso cuando te pise.

— Ya solventaremos ese pequeño detalle. Pon tu mano, aquí —Ordenó, señalándose el hombro derecho. Harry lo miró con recelo—. ¡Vamos Potter! No seas cobarde. Al mal tiempo apurarle el paso. Pon la mano, ¡rápido! —En en santiamén, Draco lo tenía sostenido por la cintura y agarraba su mano—. Primero que todo. Decidir quien lleva, actualmente, en esta posición, yo llevo, tu sigues. Si tú tuvieras el brazo en mi cintura tu llevaras. ¿Claro eso?

— Eso ya lo sabía, no soy idiota.

— Lo pareces —Harry lo pisó.

— Que infantil eres —Le hizo saber sin inmutarse—. Número dos, cada ritmo tiene una serie de pasos típicos y repetitivos que cambian cuando, uno sabe bailar. Para bailar el vals, que es lo más normal, son dos pasos a la derecha, dos pasos al a izquierda mientras se rota, y luego de terminar un circuito que son cuatro pasos, un giro y volver a repetir lo mismo.

— ¿Ah?

— Tú sólo sigue mis pies... uno, dos, adelante y derecha, uno, dos, atrás e izquierda, no, no... así no. Despégate del piso, Potter. Pareces una momia con clavos quirúrgicos en las piernas. Otra vez. Da un paso a la derecha y otro a la derecha, el paso que vas a dar a la izquierda tienes que irte hacia atrás, para ir formando un círculo —Potter era el afortunado poseedor de dos pies izquierdos.

— ¿Has terminado ya de humillarme? —Preguntó desde el piso, en dónde había terminado cuando sus pies se habían enredado.

— No, de aquí no me voy hasta que puedas lograr el maldito paso, porque me llamo Draco Malfoy. ¡Levanta! No es difícil, sólo tienes que dejarte llevar y despegarte del suelo, no te dejaré caer en la medida de lo posible que tu no estés invocando el piso.

— Es fácil para ti, decirlo.

Media hora después...

— Potter, era la persona más SORDA que he conocido.

— Pues, siento el no saber bailar —Se disculpó molesto, en medio de la improvisada pista de baile.

— ¿Algún tipo de música que te gusta seguir? Ya sé, Trance, todo el mundo puede bailar esas cosas. Sabes, esa música muggle electrónica...

— Malfoy, estás hablando con alguien que se crió con muggles, sé que es el trance, a mí me sorprenda que tú sepas lo que sea.

— Bueno, como sea...

— Eso no se baila, y menos si no hay música de por medio.

— Eso se soluciona —Draco volvió a mover la varita y un _beat, beat, beat, beat_, se comenzó a escuchar.

— No me gusta bailar.

— Entonces, salta.

— No me vas a ver haciendo el ridículo.

— No es cuestión de hacer el ridículo, es cuestión de despegarse del piso y mover las caderas —Le dijo moviéndose al mismo ritmo de la música—. Ves. El secreto está en las caderas, si no tienes movimiento de caderas entonces no te despegarás nunca del piso. Vamos, salta al ritmo del _beat_... —Harry saltó tieso, sintiéndose estúpido—. Con ese salto eres capaz de romperte una pierna en el proceso...

— Me da corte. ¿Qué parte de no me gusta bailar no me estoy explicando?

— Bailar es la misma cosa que hacer magia, si no se disfruta no sale.

— Bien, yo no lo disfruto.

— Ni siquiera lo has intentado. Lo único que has hecho es aferrarte tercamente al piso. Mueve las caderas, Potter —Pidió, picándole las caderas de lejos. El tipo de baile que requería la música que sonaba era demasiado _íntimo _para su situación, actual—. Vamos, derecha izquierda. Este es el baile más fácil que existe, tienes un _beat _que te da el ritmo exactamente. —Harry escucho una voz de mujer pronunciar _'Till I come... _el que Malfoy estuviera allí presente, era el primer problema de por qué no se movía. Se asustó cuando el cuarto quedó a oscuras—. Yo me escondo tu tratas de figurar el ritmo.

Draco encendió las luces, en un jadeo, colocó la más potente barrera que conocía, mirando a la pared. Eso había sido hasta doloroso...

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Harry, preocupado.

— No me hables y lárgate hasta que yo te diga que puedes volver a estar cerca de mí.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Largo Potter —Si el estúpido se hubiese detenido a avisarle que se movía de esa manera, no se lo hubiese permitido. Draco sintió el poder de Harry, suponía que había conjurado una barrera él también.

— ¿Qué te pasó?

— ¿Quién coño te dijo que no sabías bailar? Potter, necesito liberar mis poderes. Puedes ir a correr a Hogsmeade... ¡Y no vuelvas a moverte así al menos que yo te de permiso! ¡¿Me oíste!?

Harry no entendió el por qué de repente el veela había reaccionado. ¿Quién lo entendía? Si bailaba era porque bailaba, sino, era porque no.

— ¡Hola Harry! —Le saludó su padrino, alcanzándole, de bueno humor.

— Que hay, Sirius...

— Pensé que hoy no saldrías de la habitación.

— Ummm, en realidad resultó ser ineficiente esconderse en una habitación donde reside un profesor. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a buscar un lugar más... apto, para repeler gente... —Realmente no entendía. Eso había sido casi igual que él y sus ganas de ser besado.

**TBC**


	19. Interludio, La Fiesta

**Capítulo diecinueve:** _Interludio, La Fiesta. _

— ¿Suficiente tiempo como para volver a hablarnos? —Preguntó Harry, abordando a Draco.

— Sí, siempre y cuando te quedes lo más quieto y lejos posible.

— Vale, desde aquí te parece bien —Para entablar una conversación y no desvirtuar el mensaje estaban ridículamente lejos...

— Me parece, _prudente_. ¿En qué te puedo servir? —Harry le tiró un librito—. ¿Qué debo hacer con esto?

— Leer las páginas que ya he marcado yo, lo demás es basura, pero si quieres leerlo, estás en todo tu derecho.

— ¿Y esto es...?

— Información acerca del último Sruth dominante que hubo. Hace mil años. Disfrútalo, me avisas cuando termines, y creo que voy a hablar con Ron y Hermione, mantener una conversación de esta manera es _terriblemente inconfortable... bye-bye._

1

— ¿De qué crees sea mejor disfrazarme? —Le preguntó Ron a Harry.

— No lo sé, Ron, es la tercera vez que te lo digo.

— ¡Pero eso no me ayuda en nada!

— ¡Ron! ¡No seas necio y pregúntale a Hermione como te disfrazas y ya!

— ¿Y tú de qué te vas a disfrazar?

— No voy a ir al baile —Le respondió tratando de mantener intacta su paciencia—. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces te lo he dicho.

— ¿Malfoy no te ha pedido que vayas?

— No. Al contrario de ustedes, si no quiero ir a la puta fiesta, él se queda quieto y tiene todo mi permiso para aceptar a quién el considere prudente y, divertirse en la fiesta —El pelirrojo tenía la boca abierta—. Fin de la discusión. ¿Por qué no te disfrazas de mosquito? Estoy seguro que te pegaría...

— Eso fue un golpe bajo, Harry...

— Entonces deja de tentar mi paciencia.

— Acompáñame a comprar el disfraz

— ¿Quieres que te maldiga hasta en el apellido, Weasley?

— ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero impresionar a Hermione! —Por lo que parecía, Ron, no entendía de indirectas.

— ¿Cuando?

— Mañana.

— Me voy, nos vemos en Hogsmeade..., y no me sigas preguntando.

2

Había dejado a Ron con su indecisión en cuanto a disfraces para tomar un poco de aire. Se había dado por vencido, luego del cambio número veinte, no tenía ningún rumbo fijo, recientemente, Draco era en lo único en lo que podía enfocarse. Parecía que la apuesta a que se iban a volver loco mutuamente iban a la delantera. Desde aquel día del beso que jamás recibió y que aún quería... y no sólo el beso..., estaba comenzando a querer, algo más profundo. Pero, con Malfoy ahora con límites... ni siquiera le dejaba acercarse demasiado. ¿Es que iban a jugar al gato y al ratón ahora? Esperaba que no.

Gimió, volviendo a sentir su frustración general, iba a seguir de largo hasta que algo llamó su atención. Se devolvió a la vitrina. ¿Qué tanto soportaría Malfoy si se decidía a llevar _eso_ puesto? Se preguntó de manera sádica, al ver el traje. ¿A cuántas personas terminaría matando, cuando lo vieran? Él jamás funcionaba correctamente bajo las circunstancias en las que se encontraba. Parecía que era hora de terminar la abnegada espera. Si lograban traspasar sus barreras y limitaciones, él se enteraría que había pasado con el Sruth. La familia Malfoy se iría de Hogwarts, junto a Sirius, a quién amaba con todo el corazón, sin embargo, en esa situación, lo único que hacía era ahorcarlo hasta la asfixia...

Bue... ya podía decirle que no a otros bailes, aquello era _necesario_. Y para dejar el drama de lado, no era el gran sacrificio volver a acostarse con Malfoy, cuando su cuerpo ya comenzaba a exigírselo..., sólo tenía que recordar alcoholizarse un poco, para evitar que su lado puritano tuviera oportunidad de salir... entró a la tienda y fue a por su Taima, su _tiempo real _para poder concentrarse en sus estudios y en destruir el Sruth. De Voldemort ya se preocuparía a finales de curso que era cuando aparecía dicho, mientras tanto, había que agrupar y focalizar los problemas con una solución factible y aplicarla.

Así que lo primero, lograr que el veela volviera a tener sexo con él, volverse personas coherentes y pensantes de nuevo. Mantener su matrimonio con Draco había resultado ser más fácil de lo que había podido imaginarse, así que eso no había que encaminarlo, salía _solito, _y por último, aunque no menos importante ni terminante, el Sruth. Si lograba echarle guante al Sruth, no tendría que preocuparse ni siquiera por Voldemort.

Bueno, una cosa a la vez...

3

Entró al Gran Comedor y buscó donde sentarse. Harry no estaba disfrazado de nada en particular, los pantalones negros estaban rasgado lo suficiente como para ser indecentes y la camisa, era mucho más corta de lo que debería ser, al igual que el pantalón tenía un corte, bastante bajo... se había colocado de nuevo sus lentillas y _violà.._. ni siquiera él se había reconocido en el espejo, se veía realmente extraño y había tenido que tirarse una capa encima. Sólo necesitaba alcohol, el alcohol lo llevaría al cumplimiento óptimo de sus planes.

— ¡Harry! —El aludido se volteó.

— ¡Fred! ¡George! ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Interrogó sorprendido.

— ¡Ya ves! Tenemos influencias —Le dijo Fred en vacilón, guiñándole un ojo.

— Pero, teníamos entendido que el niño-que-vivió no iba a venir...

— Pues, me he decidido a bajar a última hora.

— ¿Y se puede ver que hay debajo de la capa? —Preguntó George sugerente.

— Si ves a un veela particularmente trastornado, entonces, sí. Como no —Contraatacó en el mismo tono. Fred silbó, alabándole.

— Pues, ahora sí que me ha entrado la curiosidad. ¿Qué plan macabro ideó el único descendiente de los Merodeadores?

— Creo que tendrán que esperarse, chico.

— Ah por cierto, nos encargamos de proveer con _sustancias ilegales _la fiesta. ¡Disfruta pequeño! —Le incitaron los gemelos, guiñándole un ojo de nuevo, yéndose de allí. Bueno, cuando menos esa vez Seamus no sería el que tendría detención hasta nuevo aviso.

4

— ¿No y que Harry no iba a venir al baile? —Preguntó Hermione a Sirius, señalándole al moreno de ojos verdes, que hablaba y reía con los de su mesa, tomando de vez en cuando de un vaso.

— Eso fue lo que se la pasó diciendo, hasta hace unas cuatro horas...

— ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?

— No, yo tomé la misma actitud de Lucius, Herm, tú deberías hacer lo mismo, vuelve con Ron y deja a Harry, ser Harry...

— ¡Señor Black! —Llamó una alumna vestida de azafata con una falta, excesivamente corta.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Podemos bailar? —El ojigris quedó en tres y dos. Miró la luna llena... Remus aún seguía molesto con él... jamás habían formalizado su relación. No había nada de malo en bailar con la señorita...

5

Hacía algunas horas que la fiesta había comenzado, se podría decir que los alumnos y _Sirius Black_, estaban entrando en _calor. _

— A que no sabes, quién acaba de entrar en mi campo de visión —Preguntó Blaise, codeando a Draco. El rubio dejó momentáneamente su trago para prestarle atención a su amigo.

— ¿A Steffano? ¿A Avery? ¿A Richardson?

— A Harry Potter... —Draco movilizó instantáneamente su mirada hacia donde fuera que estuviese el moreno ojiverde. Lo encontró allí, _vestido_... Potter estaba, _ligeramente _desnudo—. Guao... con todo respeto a tu lado veela, guao... préstamelo una pista... no lo manosearé, promesa de niño explorador —Draco gruñó.

— Tú no eres un niño explorador y toca a Harry y te quedas sin carne de padre.

— ¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron a compartir? —Se burló descaradamente—. Aunque, yo creo que vas a cubrir un poquito a Potter o no seré yo con quién lo tengas que compartir. Y tal vez en algo más que un _baile_...

Eso había sido lo único que había necesitado Draco, para aparecerse en un parpadeo al lado de su esposo.

— ¿En qué momento decidiste venir al baile? —Harry se volteó con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios, volteando a ver a su esposo. Draco se arrepintió de haberse levantado de su puesto. Harry estaba _ligeramente_ ebrio, esa noche todo era _Ligero_, no había que ser extremistas... y esa sonrisa nunca había presagiado nada bueno para el mundo, cuando se postraba en sus labios.

— Hace exactamente cuatro horas, _Chère..._

— ¿Y a qué se debió el cambio de _corazón_?

_Can you see, can you see, can you see me now? Clowns all arround you... _

— Umm, ya no recuerdo si fue una particular imagen de ti en mi cabeza o el traje en la vitrina. Demasiado alcohol en las venas. ¿Bailamos? —Ofreció, abrazándole, colgándose del su cuello mejor dicho. Cada retazo de piel descubierta del moreno que rozaba con su piel, le ardía, no en una metáfora literaria, si no en hecho científico. Le quemaba, era doloroso.

— ¿A qué juegas? —Le siseó peligroso.

— A bailar... a darte lo que quieres. ¿Qué no te gusta lo que ves? ¿Tu deseo ya se esfumó? ¿Yo gané la apuesta de hace cinco meses?

_See me here pushing you, If I then deny I do, contemplate or wish away, if I ask you not to stay. _

— Potter, estás jugando con fuego y te vas a arrepentir gravemente.

— Creo que tú fuiste el que empezó a jugar con él, ¿O debo recordarte que soy el fuego en persona?

— Bájate... —Le amenazó, sin embargo no se movió ni un centímetro.

_All this black and cruel despair, this is an emergency, don't you hide your eyes from me... _

— Quiero mi coherencia y mi estabilidad de vuelta y si tengo que acostarme contigo para tenerla, puedo comenzar a volverte loco en este preciso momento. Tú si quieres puedes seguir consumiéndote, yo tengo que velar por ser más rápido que el Sruth y que Voldemort, tú puedes mirar de lejos si te apetece —Tocó el piso, bajándose del cuello de Draco. Le agarró por la corbata y lo acercó hacia él. Las iluminación desde hacía algunas horas que había pasado a ser oscura y psicodélica. Cuando Harry comenzó a bailar sin soltarle la corbata, comenzó a sentir como el veela se salía de su control, pero, no era como otras veces, él mismo estaba dejándolo libre. Ya no quería resistirse más al deseo. Y definitivamente él no quería mirar desde lejos viendo como Harry batallaba todas las guerras que se liberaban simultáneamente en su vida.

_Dangerous and Moving... No mercy for the lost... _

Harry ahondó su sonrisa al ver como los ojos de Draco cambiaban a un tono más plateado. Por supuesto que con un poco de incentivo el príncipe de Slytherin no necesitaba de estupefacientes ajenos a sus poderes para hacer lo que Harry quería, aunque, ni siquiera Harry mismo se sentía demasiado él.

Cinco minutos después, ya nadie tenía la situación en sus manos. Draco dejó sus instintos libres por primera vez en su vida, olvidándose de Potter, olvidándose de que era un Malfoy, olvidándose de que sus padres estaban ese día fuera del castillo, que su tío, estaba igual o el doble de ebrio que Harry. Que Severus ya estaba durmiendo o absorto en sus pociones, que era luna llena y Lupin era un lobo recluido, alejado de los alumnos...

_Steam rising and spiraling then vanish in the wind..._

Aquello era lo que llamaban _el punto de no retorno_, los alumnos al rededor de la pareja, se sentían mareados y en éxtasis, una vorágine que no distinguían, la música era un conglomerado de sonidos estridentes que en ese estado lo único que podía verse eran flashes blancos, desbaratándose con movimientos imposibles, mientras que Draco pegaba a Harry lo más que podía a su cuerpo sintiendo el fuego destruirle, mordiéndole y succionando desesperadamente los labios del moreno, apretándole con fuerza monstruosa las piernas para ¿evitar que huyera? ¿Desde cuando habían caído en una sesión de masoquismo?

Gimió levemente, al sentir un mordisco particularmente fuerte, el sabor metálico llegó vanamente a su lengua, no tenía ni la menor idea de en que momento había terminado pegado en una pared, medio alzado, mientras el veela, reclamaba sus labios sin pausa ni clemencia, él tampoco deseaba ni paz ni clemencia...

Sin importarle quien caminaba por los pasillos desolados esa noche, se fueron perdidos en si mismo a buscar donde terminar lo que Harry, consciente o no, había comenzado. Al encontrar lo que buscaban, guiados por sus instintos, entraron a un cuarto, con una gran chimenea, parecía que esta describía con imágenes y presencia el infierno de dante. El cuarto inmenso y de tonalidades oscuras, ni siquiera se molestaron en esos detalles.

_Are you acquainted with the threat of being killed? […] __Down we, down we've descended... _

El cuarto brillaba en rojo y naranja. Cuando Harry llegó a la cama, lo primero que hizo fue aferrarrse a las sábanas rojo sangre que la vestían. Mientras Draco comenzaba a quitarle las botas sin dejas de besarle.

En un parpadeo, tenía al veela aplastándole, mientras recorría su cuello, mordiendo y succionando a placer su piel. Harry ni siquiera se preocupó o recordó lo fácil que era marcar su piel y los moretones que tendría al despertarse. Defintivamente aquella situación había dejado de estar en sus manos en el momento en que sus manos se movieron sin su permiso, quitándose el collar, que remitía su maná oscuro, tirándole al suelo. Gritó de placer cuando Draco mordió su clavícula y luego pasó la lengua, ayudó beneplácito a quitarle la camisa al veela que se había quedado trabada en el proceso. Quemaba, ardía. Encerró a Draco en sus piernas, sintiendo como ahora eran sus pezones los que _sufrían. _De tanto en tanto le clavaba dolorosamente las uñas en la espalda a su esposo, sin poder evitarlo.

Jugaron a lastimarse mutuamente por un largo rato, mientras las llamas se acrecentaban peligrosamente, creando figuras veileidosas en las paredes del cuarto. No sabía si habían descubierto en la impúdica lucidez sus tendencias masoquistas o simplemente hacerse pagar por mutuo acuerdo, todas las canalladas y bajezas acometidas a través de los años.

De haber estado cuerdos, hubiesen pensado que, cuando Draco logró penetrar en la completa desesperación a Harry, la magia expelida de sus cuerpos, había sido tal, que no habría ser en kilómetros que no hubiese sentido tal vibración. Los gemidos rebotaban en un eco extraño en las paredes mientras una furiosa tormenta de nieve, azotaba con furia desatada, amenazando con derrumbar las ventanas y congelarlos a placer si lograba romper lo que le detenía.

No recordaban sus nombres, ni siquiera en dónde estaban o qué estaban haciendo. Lo único que podían procesar era en sentirse el uno al otro como extraños como seres que eran. En el momento del orgasmo, Harry, sintió que una daga le atravesaba el corazón y las llamas estallaron, llegando hasta los amantes que jugaban un juego peligroso, sin dañarles, el fuego pasó a través de ellos...

Respirar se había hecho una tarea de titanes en aquel cuarto sofocante y caliente. Jaló el cabello de Draco cuando éste abandonó sus entrañas sin demasiado cuidado y se tiraba a su lado, jadeando como si el fuego recorriera sus entrañas. Se pasó una mano por el vientre, un líquido pegajoso y blanquecino ensució también sus dedos, esa fue la última sensación que tuvo y el último momento consciente... nadie quería enfrentarse al mañana que traía un futuro incierto y poco atrayente.

¿Habrían jodido irreparablemente su relación?

_I hope you have the strength because we're in the belly of hell..._

**TBC**


	20. Postludio, El día después de la fiesta

**Capítulo veinte:** _Postludio, El día después de la fiesta. _

_Na: Mis mas sinceras disculpas supongo. Pero... ._. tengo unas pequeñas dificultades con esta historia (XD) olvidé que iba después de aquí. Aunque ¡no os preocupeis queridos hermanos! Ya me acordaré xD jajajaja.  
_

Draco se sentía, al despertar, como si lo hubiesen mandado al estómago del infierno y luego dicho lo hubiese escupido de vuelta. Gimió al tratarse de mover, ¿Qué rayos había sucedido? Lo último que recordaba de la noche era haber estado hablando con Blaise, luego todo se volvía una marejada confusa. Tosió y cuando se llevó la mano al a boca para cubrila, descubrió que estaba mojada. Abrió los ojos ¡Estaba llena de sangre! Sintió como el alma se le iba del cuerpo... ¿Por qué su mano estaba llena de sangre? Cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de encontrarle coherencia al asunto.

Se palpó, estaba completamente desnudo, volvió a abrir los ojos, parpadeando. Miró la sangre en sus mano, hizo que su dedo pulgar se paseara por el medio e índice como analizándola. Se trató de limpiar de las sábanas, miró que donde había puesto la mano, estaba el doble de mojado que su mano. Una mancha se había formado en la sábanas rojas. Olió el líquido en las sábanas...

A su lado estaba Harry. Sintió ganas de vomitar... sin preocuparse por otra cosa, se dirigió con manos torpes a la yugular del moreno, colocándole dos dedos, tenía pulso... ¿Eso era bueno, no? Inhaló, exhalando el aire de manera nerviosa y temblorosa. Observó, que el cuerpo del ojiverde estaba lleno de moretones, pasó delicadamente la mano por ellos. ¿Qué exactamente habían hecho la noche pasada? ¿Tratar de matarse?

Ante las caricias, el moreno abrió los ojos, sintiéndose febril. Parpadeó para ubicarse en el espacio..., no se sentía muy bien. El cuerpo le dolía, especialmente le dolía su pierna derecha, gimió, llevándose las manos a dicha y sentándose lo mejor que podía, en esa situación. Apretó fuertemente los ojos, escuchando como unos pequeños sollozos salían de sus labios.

— ¿Qué te duele? ¿Qué te hice? —Esa había sido la voz de un _terriblemente _mortificado Draco Malfoy. Tratando de calmarse, abrió los ojos aún ejerciendo presión sobre sus muslo derecho y miró al veela, era la segunda vez que veía las lágrimas escurrírsele al frío rubio. Sintió un profundo dolor en el corazón, un dolor que superó su dolor corporal. Se acercó y abrazó al rubio, consolándole como tantas veces lo había hecho con él.

— Shh... está bien, no llores, si tú lloras, entonces yo también voy a llorar... —Le avisó el pelinegro. Draco rió levemente.

— Merlín. ¿Cómo... por qué...? —Harry entendía la pregunta de Draco. No comprendía como estaban tan heridos, torció una mueca al verle la espalda a su esposo. Se miró sus manos..., tenía carne incrustada en las uñas. La espalda del veela tenía una gran cantidad de rasguños amoratados e hinchados con resto de sangre coagulada. Bueno, ya el misterio del estado de sus uñas, había sido resuelto. Se percató que una cinta blanca manchada de sangre se encontraba prolijamente atada a su muñeca. Volvió a acariciarle la espalda a Draco, mirando a la ventana. Realmente... sólo a él le sucedían esas cosas. Cuando Draco ayudó a Harry a levantarse de la cama, el dolor lo hizo ver puntitos negros—. Tenemos que ir urgentemente a la enfermería...

— ¿O sí? ¿Y qué vamos a decir? —Le soltó irónico. Primero muerto antes que entrar a la enfermería en ese estado.

— No lo sé... has perdido mucha sangre Harry.

— Lo voy a decir una vez: NO voy a poner pie en la enfermería...

— Harry... —Le rogó el rubio.

— No. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Crees que voy a explicarle a Madame Pomfrey estas heridas?

— ¡Alguien tiene que curarte! ¡Mi especialidad no es ni remotamente la medicina! Mira como tienes de amoratada la pierna... ¡¿Qué pasa si está rota?!

— NO... ¡No! ¡Y no! ¡Tú no entiendes...! Iremos a la Sala del Requerimiento. De algo servirá...

— Pero...

— No —Denegó con firmeza, levantándose con ayuda de los parales que tenía la cama, gimoteando en el proceso. Draco lo ayudó.

Se vistieron lo mejor que pudieron. En realidad, Harry estaba desnudo bajo la capa del rubio. En su estado, el tratar de subirse los pantalones que tenía la noche anterior hubiera sido una tortura, así que, lo más rápido que sus heridas le permitían, utilizando todos los atajos que conocían para llegar a la Sala y no ser vistos por nadie más. Llegaron sin muchos problemas, al parecer, aún era temprano y la mayoría de los alumnos y _Sirius Black _estarían todavía durmiendo, pasando el trasnocho.

Cuando entraron, luego de caminar tres veces. Se encontraron en un cuarto de aproximadamente veinte metros, con paredes y pisos de cerámica blanca lisa. Parecía un centro de rehabilitación, una piscina de forma ovalada estaba en el medio. Harry se acercó al centro y observó que el agua era ligeramente verdosa a pesar de que la cerámica dentro de la piscina también era blanca. Dicha agua, burbujeaba y se sentía desde donde estaba caliente. Desconfiado, se agachó viendo al diablo en el proceso y adentró la mano. La temperatura estaba agradablemente caliente. La olió... no supo identificarlo, pero, se le asemejó a la vainilla y tal vez podía decirse que un poco de sulfuro también estaba mezclado en aquella agua.

Luego de retirarse la capa, qué era lo único que cubría su cuerpo, se deslizó, suspirando mientras el agua mojaba su cuerpo...

— Me sorprende la confianza que le tienes a este cuarto... —Le reclamó Draco recostado en una de las paredes. ¿Es que Harry Potter jamás aprendería? ¿Cómo se metía en aquella piscina llena de una sustancia dudosa?

— Curiosamente la magia en sí misma es la única cosa que no tiene nunca intenciones de lastimarme —Recriminó con doble sentido. Draco bufó, cruzándose de brazos, mirando la pared. Tanto blanco le estaba asqueando. Unas líneas azules comenzaron a aparecer con aparente arbitrariedad en las paredes. Junto a una _saliente _que parecía servir de bancos para sentarse.

Harry advirtió que sus dolores habían disminuido considerablemente, luego de estar allí por casi media hora. Volteó y miró al rubio, que se encontraba aristocráticamente sentado, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, en una placa de concreto cubierto con cerámica que había salido de las paredes.

— Deberías entrar —Levantó sus brazos, enseñándoselos. Draco observó como los moretones del moreno ya no lo eran tanto. Le llamó la atención el lazo que tenía atado el moreno en su muñeca derecha. Se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a desvestirse dejando, como pocas veces, la ropa regada conforme iba a acercándose al a piscina. Se adentró con cuidado en el agua, sintiéndola demasiado caliente para su cuerpo frío. No entendía como el moreno no había ni bizqueado al entrar. Se sentó allí, mirando sus manos distorsionadas tenuemente en color y forma por el agua. La piscina temblaba ligeramente y las burbujas que se creaban chocaban con sus cuerpos explotándolas y de alguna manera masajeándoles. ¿Sería que ahora sí podrían dejarles estudiar en santa paz por algún tiempo? Cerró los ojos, relajándose completamente. Necesitaba olvidarse de todo eso, sentir que Harry y él eran simplemente novios y que nadie ni nada estaba acosándoles.

Sintió que unos brazos se cruzaban en su cuello. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a su ojiverde, colgado de él, con una linda sonrisa en los labios y los ojos rutilantes..., siendo... _Harry_... definitivamente de todos los _Harris_, que Harry podía ser, aquel era el que más le agradaba. No sólo porque era el más natural. Si no porque aquella fase del moreno, era la que había conocido por seis años.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Le interrumpió, sentándose a horcajadas en su regazó. Colocándole sus lisos cabellos tras las orejas.

— En ti...

— ¿En mí? —Preguntó con un gesto de sorpresa bromista. El rubio suspiró, asintiendo—. Vaya, me halagas...

— Potter... —Le gruñó.

— ¿Ummm...? —Cuestionó con suavidad, dejándose caer en el cuerpo del rubio. Mejor lo dejaba así... se quedó allí abrazando a Harry, dejando que el cómodo silencio que siempre los había rodeado tomara ventaja. Besó suavemente el cuello del moreno, quien suspiró ante la caricia.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mejor que como cuando nos levantamos sí.

— ¿Y —comenzó tanteando el terreno con cuidado— ahora sí podrías complacerme e ir a la enfermería?

— Podríamos ir mañana...

— Harry... te lo pido. Aún no sabemos que exactamente hace esta agua.

— Iremos cuando yo encuentre una forma de explicar estas heridas sin evidenciarnos —Draco evitó exasperarse con la personalidad del moreno y comenzó a pensar en la hora. En frente, la hora había aparecido grande y clara. Eran las nueve de la mañana. Pues vaya que habían madrugado...

1

— Será mejor salir de aquí... —Avisó el rubio, ya teniendo suficiente tiempo allí metidos—. Aún tenemos que encontrar una manera para salir de aquí sin que te vean —El moreno lo miró con interrogación—. Potter —Escupió, cada vez siendo más difícil de controlarse—. No es una _opción _válida el que todos te vean desnudo —Harry lo miró con reproche pero, tenía un punto, no se había preocupado con eso y estaba seguro que las cosas que se conjuraban en la sala no podían sacarse de la misma. Y no quería averiguarlo, cuando menos no en aquella ocasión tan _crítica_. Podía pedir una entrada a su habitación en Gryffindor pero, ¿cómo explicaría aquello? Harry se dispuso a seguir al rubio quién ya se encontraba vistiéndose fuera de la piscina, cuando trató de apoyar la pierna para impulsarse fuera del agua, la vista se le llenó de puntitos negros y resbaló. Draco inmediatamente salió pirado hacia el lugar, para ir socorrer al moreno.

Haciendo gala de una fuerza increíble e inesperada, jaló a Harry fuera del agua y luego lo sostuvo en vilo, mientras el moreno tosía y escupía el buche de agua que había tragado por necio.

— No diré "te lo dije" ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó preocupado.

— Sí —Respondió un tanto ahogado todavía.

— ¿Podemos ir a la enfermería ya?

— ¡Primero muerto!

— ¡Harry! Un momento... —Se detuvo en seco, teniendo una epifanía—. ¿Qué mierdas hago discutiendo contigo si no puedes caminar? Nos vamos ahora mismo a la maldita enfermería ¡y ya!

— ¡No puedes hacerme eso! ¡Bájame Draco! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Estás herido! No puedes caminar ¿y aún así me peleas?

— No quiero ir a la enfermería, no quiero tener a la gente preguntándome ¿entiendes? Y si tengo que chantajearte con no hablarte más, pues, aquí vamos...

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Irte a Gryffindor y qué la Granger y el Weaselette te obliguen a ir a la enfermería? Porque por primera vez en la historia, no me molestaría aliármeles...

— No puedo ir a Gryffindor —Murmuró, sonrojándose, a parte del estúpido pensamiento de Draco con respecto a sonrojo de Harry se Preguntó por qué no podría?

— ¿Por que?

— ¡Todos están allá! _En mi habitación... _No puedo llegar completamente desnudo y amoratado...

— Cómo que en "tu habitación" ¿Potter?

— ¿Aló? Mi habitación queda en el dormitorio de séptimo de Gryffindor. ¿Como que, qué hacen en mi habitación?

— Olvídalo Potter, eres demasiado _Denso_ para mi persona... vámonos de aquí.

— ¿Y, a dónde vamos? —Cuestionó agarrándose del cuello de ¿su novio? Al dicho empezar a caminar, para evitar caerse. Draco ni siquiera se molestó en responderle para la molestia de Harry. No sabía en que estaba pensando el rubio, pero, una puerta de metal apareció en la pared que tenían al frente. Se asomaron con cuidado para asegurarse que era el lugar en el que debían estar.

El ojiverde se sorprendió. ¿Dónde estarían? Era un cuarto demasiado grande para una sola persona, y muy pequeño para ser un cuarto de los dormitorios de las casas, había una cama matrimonial con doseles verdes. La fornitura era de madera oscura y un deje a Slytherin se sentía por todo el lugar. Draco lo dejó con cuidado sobre la cama y siguió como Pedro por su casa, dirigiéndose al escritorio.

— ¿Estamos en...? —El Slytherin se volteó y le sonrió con esa _mueca_ tan suya.

— Pensé que ya habías adivinado eso...

— ¿Slytherin? ¿Este es tu cuarto? —El aludido simplemente asintió, para seguir buscando algo que para el moreno seguía siendo un misterio—. ¿Duermes sólo?

— ¿Qué clase de ridiculez es esa Potter? ¿Cómo que si duermo solo?

— ¡Lo siento! No te enfades ¡joder...! En Gryffindor son siete personas por dormitorio. ¡No sabía que los Slytherin tenían habitaciones individuales!

— ¡Gryffindor! ¡¡Como siempre en manada!!

— No tenemos la culpa de que ustedes sean unos jodidos antisociales... —Gruñó molesto por los comentarios deprecativos del otro.

— _Touché... _pero, —Comenzó sugerente, acercándose con pasos felinos al moreno, un brillo de inseguridad bailoteó en sus ojos verdes, su cuerpo le avisaba que no podría soportar otro _ataque pasional _del veela—. Que nos guste nuestra privacidad, es otra cosa... —Harry vio que Draco ponía una muda de ropa en su regazo—. Vístete con eso, debería entrarte. Tal vez te quede un poco largo, pero, del resto no debería haber problemas... así podremos devolverte con tu jauría...

— ¿Ya te quieres deshacer de mí? —Comentó con sorna. Tratando de subirse los bóxer del rubio... _maldita pierna_. Miró a Draco de nuevo.

— Nunca Potter, jamás de los jamases desde esta putada de la herencia quiero deshacerme de ti. Hace unos instantes acabas de mirarme como si te fuera a cortar en pedacitos...

— Yo... Draco...

— Calla. Vístete y ya. Te ayudo a llegar.

— ¡No! Esto no se va a quedar así, porque esto sólo traerá más dificultades a la larga y nuestra relación ya es difícil de por sí. Lo siento —Se disculpó con mirada decidida, tratando de levantarse , fallando en el intento por su puesto, pero, Draco estuvo allí en un santiamén—. Es cierto, cuando te acercaste así, me entró el pánico. Pero, no es porque te tema o...

— Está bien, Harry... no hace falta...

— ¡Pero!

— No hace falta que te disculpes. Ya lo sé...

— Escucha Malfoy, sino nos comunicamos entre nosotros. Estamos yendo por mal camino. Déjame terminar... no tuve esa reacción porque te temo... cuando menos no conscientemente, pero, Draco... mi subconsciente no termina de dejarme en paz... y es tu parte veela, ¡jamás sé como va a reaccionar! —Draco besó sorpresivamente a Harry, quien abrió los ojos al máximo, apartándose.

— Ya entendí... no hace falta que te disculpes, no tuviste la culpa ¿comprendes? ¡Inclusive yo le temo a mi herencia! ¡Haría lo que fuera por no tener que ser un veela! ¡Iría al pasado y me mataría antes de nacer! ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Esto es TERRIBLE!

— ¿In... inclusive el estar conmigo? —Pronunció con un tono bajito de voz, sintiendo como algo en su pecho se estrujaba dolorosamente. ¿Tan difícil era para el de ojos grises estar con él? Estaba bien, admitía que no fuese las mejores de las compañías... pero... ¿Tanto como para regresar al futuro y matarse? Tal vez sus tíos tenían razón y era un indeseable. Se encogió en sí mismo volviendo de nuevo de lleno a la cama. Draco volvió a serenarse y respirando profundamente se sentó al lado del moreno.

— No te voy a mentir. La primera vez que supe que eras mi pareja y que estaba atado a ti para toda _tu _vida, pensé que era preferible ahogarme en el lago y ser el almuerzo el calamar... pero, luego... al ver como eras... toda tu dedicación, inclusive tu estúpido lado Gryffindor... creo... creo que me gustas... digo... que le gustas a "Draco Malfoy" Joder. No sé si me explico... —Comenzó a sonar frustrado.

— ¿Le gusto al Draco que quiso darme la mano hace siete años atrás? —Concedió con timidez.

— No —Plata y esmeralda colapsaron. Harry no supo leer que había en los ojos de Draco. Draco sonrió ante la confusión de Harry—. Le gustas al Draco que te vendió a Mcgonagall por aquel Dragón del guardabosques —El Gryffindor abrió los ojos con sorpresa, entendiendo de repente a qué se refería. Un calorcito se extendió por todo su cuerpo y unas terribles ganas de sonreír se instalaron en su cerebro. Se tiró a abrazar a Draco, apretándole fuertemente, escondiendo la cara en su cuello para ocultar las lágrimas de felicidad que se deslizaban traicioneras por sus mejillas.

Draco sonrió con ternura, sintiendo una enajenada paz interior. Con delicadeza respondió al abrazo, dejando que el moreno se desahogara como mejor quisiera.

2

— Estoy bien... —Le insistió por enésima vez, saltando en un pie, para proceder a irse a su sala común. Le dio un corte beso a Draco—. De verdad, estoy bien, nos vemos luego —El rubio reviró los ojos y observó como Harry salía con sendas dificultades para mantener su equilibrio.

El ojiverde, saludó a Zabini con una mano; sonriéndole deslumbrante. Blaise, movió la cabeza negativamente en shock, cerrando los ojos con fuerza ¿Eso había sido una ilusión, no? ¡Potter! ¡En Slytherin! ¡Con ropa de Draco! Miró inseguro hacia donde estaba el dormitorio de su mejor amigo. Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, el imaginarse a Potter y a Draco juntos, en una cama (o cualquier otra superficie) le ponía. No quería tener al veela en una persecución en la que su vida no sería más que un sucio microbio. Pero, aún así... Potter, debajo de Draco, todo sudoroso, jadeando. Chilló y salió pitando al ver la mirada enfurecida de su amigo.

Draco frunció el ceño al ver que Blaise se echaba a correr, literalmente, luego de verle. Alzó un ceja ¿Qué coño le pasaba al idiota aquel? Se alzó de hombros y sin darle más importancia al asunto se dispuso a darse un largo y relajante baño. Lo necesitaba... bloqueó sus pensamientos, cuando en su mente le alcanzó, ese baño, con Harry como plus, hubiese sido, simplemente, perfecto. Temeroso, dejó a su mente volar un poco más.

Su baño en la mansión, velas, espuma, un suave fondo de música instrumental, agua caliente, la piel suave y bronceada de su pareja, mojada, sus ojos verdes brillando con las luz de las velas... Un gruñido de frustración emergió desde las profundidades de su diafragma, cerró la puerta de un trancazo. Haciendo temblar lo más cercano ¡Estúpida mente! ¡El día que Potter aceptara algo como eso, se acabaría el mundo! ¡Estupido San Potter! ¡Estúpida Mente! ¡Estúpido él mismo!

3

— ¡Wow! ¡Cachorro! —Advirtió Sirius, cachándole antes de que cayera y se dañara. Observó la cantidad de ligeros moretones que se extendían por las zonas desprovistas de ropa. ¿Eso que avistaba era un chupón? (¡!) Escuchó a Harry gemir y observó que se sostenía con un rictus de dolor una de las piernas—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Que te hiciste en la pierna? —¡¿Por qué se había ido de la protección que le daba el cuarto de Draco?! ¡¿Por qué?!

— M... me caí... estaba... umm... caminando y... caí... —Harry era un mentiroso terrible, sólo como lo había sido James y antes que el merodeador, su padre y seguramente el padre de su padre... Sirius lo miró las cejas alzadas.

— ¡Vamos a la enfermería! ¿Qué si la tienes rota? —No importaba la razón. Ahora había que ocuparse de esa pierna.

— ¡NO! —Gritó espantado, tratando de huir de allí. Madame Pomfrey querría revisarle de pies a cabeza, asegurándose de que todo estaba integro orden, después de todo era su médico de cabecera y tenía un tiempo considerable que no se _pasaba realmente _por allá. Recordó la gravedad de las heridas de Draco las cuales habían quedado _reducidas_ a unos _rasguños_. ¡No quería saber como estaba él de mal! ¡PLOF! Vio al diablo bailándole frente a sus ojos. Se encogió en sí mismo, tapándose la cara con las manos, tratando de ahogar el gemido de dolor, ante el choque eléctrico que había sentido cuando sus nalgas pegaron contra el duro y frío suelo.

— ¿Está usted bien señor Potter? —Escuchó que su profesor de Pociones le hablaba. Con todo el dolor de su alma trató de incorporarse, causándose más daño.

— Lo siento, Potter, no me había dado cuenta que estabas en medio... —Así que había chocado contra Lucius. Trató de arrastrarse para salir de allí, si Madame Pomfrey no era una opción. Encontrarse con Malfoy Padre estaba fuera del horizonte de eventos...

— ¡Harry James Potter espera allí! —Sirius estaba ligeramentemolesto. Si hubiera gritado ¡JAMES! Solamente, hubiese tenido que salir corriendo con una velocidad tres veces más rápida de la que estaba por utilizar en esos momentos—. Tienes tres segundos para decirme que sucedió mientras vamos directo a la enfermería!

Severus dirigió la vista, hacia donde Lucius tenía fija la mirada. ¿Era la muñeca de Potter? Volvió a observar a Lucius y luego siguió el camino. Potter tenía una cinta blanca, manchado con algo rojo, que bien podía simular a la sangre. Escuchó a su mejor amigo murmurar algo ininteligible. Miró unos momentos más a Potter forcejeando (y perdiendo) contra su padrino y luego miró a Lucius llamando a alguien en la chimenea.

— ¡SUÉLTAME SIRIUS! ¡AH! ¡¿QUÉ HACES!? —Severus desvió su vista otra vez hacia donde estaba el pulgoso tratando de desnudar a su ahijado, sin mucho éxito.

— ¿Cissa? ¿Princesa?

— ¿Qué sucede Lucius?

— Ya puedes ir al simposio en Durmstrang, y yo salgo lo más rápido que se pueda Nueva Zelanda a cerrar los tratos con el ministro de economía...

— ¿Ah?

— Te explico después. Ya nada hacemos aquí. Ve y arregla todo, Cissy...

— ¿Qué pasó, Lucius? ¿Y qué tiene que ver la cinta en la muñeca de Potter?

— ¡AWWW! ¡ME CAÍ, SIRIUS; YA TE LO DIJE! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡¡¡¡DRAAAACO!!!!

Eso hizo detener en seco a todos los presentes. ¿Harry Potter había clamado por Draco Malfoy en pos de ayuda? ¡Se caía el mundo! El profesor Snape rió quedamente al ver que Potter, ni tonto ni perezoso se había aprovechado de la catatonia, para huir. Esperaba que no fuera a los brazos de su ahijado.

— ¡JAMES! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, JODER!

— ¿Quieres compartir que _sucede_?

— Potter tenía la prueba de sangre y la unión colgando en el brazo —Le explicó son simpleza. El pocionista colocó una mueca de sorpresa en su cara, aunque, trató de incorporarse rápidamente.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que...? —No podía pronunciarlo en voz alta.

— Sabrá Merlín que habrá pasado... pero, parece obvio...

— No puedo imaginarme eso... demonios... **no** puedo... —Rezongó atormentado tratando de sacarse esas imágenes antes de que alcanzaran a su cerebro.

— Ujum —Comenzó Lucius mientras, sorpresivamente un sutil sonrojo se posó en su piel clara, que avisó a Severus que Lucius estaba a punto de salir con un cuadrangular—. La verdad, que me pone pensarlo.

— ¡LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY!

— No escandalices Severus... pero... joder... será mejor que deje de pensar en eso —Auguró negro el mortífago _yéndose elegantemente _de allí, dejando a su amigo de la infancia en estado estupefacto... pero ¡Potter y su hijo...! ¡Su hijo y Potter...! ¡Narcisa lo mataría! ¡Tenía que alejar _esa _imagen mental INMEDIATAMENTE.

4

Harry se sentó al día siguiente en la mesa de Gryffindor para dedicarse enteramente a desayunar. ¡Se sentía genial! Ahora que recordaba... la razón por la cual había decidido acostarse con Draco había vuelto a su cabeza y lo había hecho terciar una mueca... y lo peor es que, lo había dejado pasar así sin más. Había olvidado el Sruth entre todo aquello. Ni siquiera podía recordar mucho de la noche. Lo único que le había quedado: era el dolor donde la espalda perdía su nombre, su pierna maltrecha; un dolor de cabeza acaecido por su borrachera y la promesa de jamás tener sexo con Draco borracho (de no tener sexo con Draco en ningún estado de su existencia).

— Buenos días Harry... —Le saludó Hermione, aún parecía cansada. Seguro que ayer no había tenido mucho _descanso _que se dijera.

— Buenos días, Hermione... ¿Cómo amaneciste?

— Pues, veo que tú; de buen humor...

— ¿A qué viene eso? —Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Cómo que a que viene eso? ¡Todos los días que estás atravesado lo único que sale de tu garganta es un gruñido de perro! —Le recriminó, ahora que tenía la oportunidad—. ¿Encontraste una manera de deshacerte de _Draco_? —Aquel comentario insinuante lo había hecho enrojecer furiosamente y logrado que su mirada se enfocara en el plato—. ¿Harry?

— Buenos días —Se metió otra persona antes de que Hermione o Harry pudieran agregar algo más. Los dos miraron hacia la derecha... era Draco Malfoy.

— Buenos días, Malfoy ¿Qué sucede? —Esa había sido la prefecta.

— Ya pasó un día, tal y como querías. Ahora. ¡VAMOS a la ENFERMERÍA, YA! —La castaña alzó una ceja y el moreno volvió a terciar una mueca. Por suerte nadie le estaba prestando atención todavía.

— ¡Estoy bien! —Masculló cada letra, no había logrado huir satisfactoriamente todo el día de ayer del psicótico de su padrino, para que de repente viniera el veela e hiciera su voluntad.

— Escúchame bien, Potter —Le amenazó, con una mirada nada agradable, acercándose peligrosamente—. Puedes venirte por la buenas o te puedo asegurar que armaré un escándalo...

— ¡Atrévete! —Le retó comenzando a sentir que el mal humor lo invadía. El rubio hizo un ademán de cargarlo pero el moreno fue más rápido, volviendo a resentir la pierna en el proceso.

— ¡Señor Black! ¿Puedo saber por qué me ha sacado de mis labores en la enfermería y traído al Gran Comedor? —Le regañó como siempre de puntillosa la enfermera de Hogwarts.

— ¡Allí está! —Señaló Sirius a Harry quien seguía intentando huir del veela—. ¡¿Creíste que te escaparías de mí?!

— ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso antes? —Ese había sido Draco, quién se ganó una mirada matadora por parte del ojiverde.

— ¿Sirius? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Has perdido la cordura?! ¡Estamos llamando la atención! —Criticó molesto, muy molesto. ¡Volvía a ser el centro de atención del Gran Comedor! Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores. Snape reviraba los ojos y Dumbledore disfrutaba como siempre del espectáculo.

— Entonces, ven acá y nadie saldrá herido...

— ¿Los años en Azkaban por fin te alcanzaron? ¿Estás tonto?

— Vamos a la enfermería —Le ordenó Draco. Agarrándole por los brazos, obligándole a caminar—. Ni una palabra más Potter, o no te dejaré ni siquiera caminar... —Advirtió el rubio en la oreja de Harry, quien tuvo que seguir caminando, no iba a quedar en una posición muy decorosa si el veela decidía alzarlo el vilo y llevárselo a la enfermería.

5

Harry moría de la vergüenza... literalmente... como una crónica anunciada, la enfermera no se había quedado en arreglar sus problemas más superficiales, sino que había hecho un chequeo _completo_. Bueno, casi... por suerte no había llegado hasta_ aquel _lugar. Poppy tomó la muñeca de Harry, probablemente quería tomarle el pulso...

— Oh... —En su cara un gesto de comprensión apareció luego de ver aquella cinta blanca manchada de rojo.

— ¿"Oh", qué? —Le soltó de mala gana. La enfermera sonrió, condescendiente.

— Supongo que el joven Malfoy sólo estaba preocupado por ti, Harry... —¡Lo sabía! ¡Ella lo sabía! ¿¡Cómo mierda se había enterado?!

— Creo que no comprendo, como le dije, iba por allí y me caí.

— Claro, Harry... ummm, bueno. Ten. Esto te hará sentir mejor. 15 cc, cada ocho horas. ¿Está bien?

— Supongo —Murmuró mirándole desconfiado. Se bajó de la camilla, sintiéndose liberado del dolor de la pierna, la cual ya había sido curada. Se disponía a irse de allí cuando la voz de la enfermera lo hizo voltear de nuevo.

— Por cierto Harry...

— ¿Qué sucede, ahora?

— Felicidades, hijo —Sorprendiendo a Harry, le abrazó cariñosamente—. Tómate eso y duerme un rato.

— Tengo clases.

— Duerme un rato —Le ordenó mirándole feamente. El ojiverde carraspeó y asintió. ¡No entendía nada de nada!

**TBC**


	21. Te Presento al Sruth

_**Aclaraciones:** Miren, todo el mundo está teniendo la misma errada impresión de que Harry está embarazado por las felicitaciones de Pomfrey. Para aquellos que no les vaya a quedar claro en el capítulo. La cinta es la unión de Harry y Draco, es la aceptación en alma y cuerpo como pareja (legalmente y espiritualmente no están unidos todavía, eso viene después). Esto que sucedió fue algo personal entre ellos dos. Harry aún está teniendo problemas con el Sruth al cual le gustó demasiado Harry, pero, eso será después, para evitar los spoilers. _

_Me parece muy bueno que los hombres sufran un rato lo que las mujeres al dar a luz, pero, lo encuentro... bastante irregular. Si a la gente le gusta, pues, ¡alá! A disfrutar, pero, en lo particular me da bastante repelús (aún el de mujeres, sí soy una anormal, ¿qué se le hace?). Y por si nadie se ha fijado. ¡Cuando ponen el maldito Mpreg entonces la cosa deja de ser Drarry. Para ser el embarazo y posteriormente el bebé del Drarry! Así que **no**. Lo siento, pero, **NO** VA A HABER MPREG pueden buscarse cualquier otra historia de Veelas, todas tienen con finalidad "PROCREAR"... iack... no necesitamos más gente (real o no) en el mundo. _

**Capítulo veintiuno: **_Te presento al Sruth._

— Teñido. ¿Dónde está Narcisa? —Preguntó Sirius, llegando a donde usualmente se quedaba el matrimonio Malfoy.

— Está en Durmstrang.

— ¿En dónde...? ¿Y tú a dónde vas? —Siguió al verle terminando de hacer el equipaje.

— Voy a Nueva Zelanda.

— ¿¡AH!?

— Ya cállate, pulgoso... molestas...

— ¿Y piensas dejar a tu hijo y a Harry aquí, solos?

— Eso parece... —Sirius no entendía nada de nada—. Ya hicimos todo lo que podíamos hacer. Además, Potter tiene la prueba de sangre y la unión en la mano. Aunque dudo que sepa lo que es y no voy a ser yo quien va a irle a preguntar como la consiguió. Ya si se van a matar es problema de ellos.

— ¿Unión? ¿Qué unión?

— No tengo tiempo para esto. Hasta la próxima catástrofe, Black...

— Ah no... no me vas a dejar así. ¿Qué mierda pasó?

— Me voy... voy a llegar tarde...

— Mal... —Sin embargo el rubio se había ido, dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Seguramente Remus sabría que sucedía.

1

— ¡Rem!

— Estoy ocupado, Sirius...

— ¡Por qué todo el mundo está así hoy!

— ¿A qué te refieres con _Así, _Paddy?

— ¡El estúpido de Malfoy también me botó! ¿Sabes que se fue a Nueva Zelanda?

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Remus dejando de corregir los exámenes y prestándole atención a su amigo.

— ¡Palabra de Merodeador Moony! Le pregunté qué si iba a dejar a Harry y a Malfoy junior solos, y él me respondió que ya no podían hacer más nada... y me dijo —Se puso a imitar al rubio mayor—. "Potter ya tiene la prueba de sangre y no seré yo quien vaya a preguntarle como la consiguió" —Volvió a ser Sirius—. O algo así...

— ¿Harry tenía la prueba de sangre en las manos? Es imposible... es literalmente sangre...

— ¿Cómo fue que dijo? Creo que también habló algo de unir. ¿Qué es todo eso?

— ¿Malfoy dijo que Harry tenía la unió en la mano? —Cuando el animago movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Remus se levantó dejando todo a medias y salió del cuarto. Sirius se rascó la cabeza y salió tras el licántropo...

2

Remus no se molestó en buscar a Harry, en cambio, fue a buscar en el mapa del merodeador para encontrarlo. Estaba en su cuarto. Así que se dirigió a las habitaciones que utilizaban Sirius y él y entró. No lo encontró en la salita y no sabía tampoco que hacía allí si debía estar en clases.

— Remus ¿Por qué estamos persiguiendo a Harry? ¿No debería estar en clases? —Fue olímpicamente ignorado. Sirius bufó molesto. Remus abrió la puerta que daba a las camas y en una de las dos camas gemelas, encontraron a Harry durmiendo profundamente. El de ojos dorados se acercó con cautela y tratando de moverlo lo menos posible, le sacó el brazo de la sábana que utilizaba para cubrirse del frío. Y la alzó, echando hacia arriba la manga de la camisa del uniforme. Sirius se acercó y se colocó al lado de su mejor amigo vivo.

Observó que Harry tenía una hermosa cinta, amarrada con un elegante nudo, blanca que poseía unas manchas rojas que comenzaban a desvanecerse. Se preguntó por qué Harry no se había despertado para esos momentos y un potecito le dio la repuesta. En la mesita de noche había un gotero y un frasco que decía "Harry Potter. 15Cc. C/8 horas". Leyó el contenido de aquel medicamento. Tenía los ingredientes básicos de una poción para dormir, también era analgésica y rehabilitadora. Una línea azul le daba la vuelta al cilindro, bueno, cuando menos no era violeta... aunque, no le gustaba que Harry anduviese tomando cosas tan fuertes.

— ¿Qué significa la cinta? No sabía que Harry utilizara pulseras...

— Dudo que tan siquiera se haya dado cuenta que anda con esto para arriba y para abajo —Le respondió más bajito el castaño.

— Tiene 15 cc de esto encima... creo que sólo Malfoy hijo o el Lord podrían despertarlo. Tranquilo... —Le calmó al ver a Remus frunciendo el ceño—. Está recetado por un médico —Le mostró la línea azul y las indicaciones estampadas en la etiqueta del frasco.

— Se supone que las parejas crean una unión y así es como se manifiesta una vez que lo consiguen. Esto se supone que luego se utiliza en la ceremonia formal. Son como los anillos. Supongo que las manchas rojas son parte de la prueba de sangre que sabrá Merlín donde estará en estos momentos.

— ¿Es peligrosa?

— ¿Usualmente? —Sirius asintió—. No. Con Harry y Draco, no quiero saber. Será mejor ir a buscarla.

— ¿Y cómo vas a buscar un _río de sangre_? —Se burló. Remus lo miró con reproche.

— Narcisa me mostró su prueba de sangre, en caso de que sucediera y ella no estuviera aquí por sus compromisos formales que no podría eludir. Créeme, si la de Narcisa fue impresionante, digamos que estoy ansioso por verla. Vamos —Arregló a Harry en la cama y lo arropó de nuevo, y agarrando al animago por la espalda salieron del cuarto.

— ¿Quién le dirá a Harry? —Recordó de repente el último Black. Se miraron preocupados.

— Piedra, papel o tijera... —Soltó de una vez, asustado.

— Si empatamos, será Dumbledore —Dijeron al unísono.

3

— Este es el plan. Te conviertes en perro y buscas los lugares en los que se sientan más fuerte Harry o Draco. Evitando donde están ellos dos en estos momentos, por supuesto.

— Tú nariz es más desarrollada que la mía...

— No empecemos Sirius. Y sabes que convertido, tu nariz es mil veces mejor que la del lobo. Así que... andando, no debemos dejar esa cosa suelta por allí.

— ¿Por qué es TAN importante?

— Transfórmate ya, Sirius...

Habían encontrado varios lugares con la impregnados con la fuerte presencia de Harry y de Draco, pero, usualmente eran o el uno o el otro. Jamás en conjunto. La búsqueda se interrumpió unas horas, ya que Remus tenía clase y no podía faltar. Sirius no buscaría por voluntad propia. En realidad, Remus le había terminado atando una correa al cuello luego de obligarle a transformarse.

Cuando pudieron retomar la búsqueda, el gran reloj de Hogwarts decía que eran las cinco de la tarde. Aún sin querer, Sirius fue forzado de nuevo a entrar en la búsqueda. Siguieron varios caminos, y luego de una hora de búsqueda, Padfoot iba a destransformarse para decirle a Remus que Hogwarts era demasiado grande para buscar a ciegas, cuando, un penetrante olor y presencia le llegó de golpe. Ladró unas cuantas veces, llamando la atención de licántropo, y trotó hacia una puerta en particular. El castaño, se acercó a la puerta y con curiosidad la abrió. Sirius se destranformó inmediatamente. En frente de ellos, sobre una cama de sábanas de color rojo fuego. Había, una especie de tribal intrincado hecho de sangre, medía aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco centímetros. Realmente parecía un río de sangre que se retorcía dentro de las líneas. La forma en sí no era figurativa, pero, daba una impresión salvaje y leonina.

— No creo que deberíamos tocar eso —Apuntó el animago mirando a Remus.

— Tampoco podemos dejarlo allí... ¿Qué si se escapa?

— ¡¿Cómo se va a estar escapando?!

— No lo sé... a mí me parece bien viva...

— Em... ¿Por qué no llamamos a Narcisa?

— Sí, esa parece una buena idea...

4

— Harry... Harry cielo, despierta —Pidió Remus, tranquilamente, sobándole el brazo a su ahijado para que despertara—. Vamos cachorro, luego podrás seguir durmiendo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Rem? —Murmuró con voz ida, abriendo un ojo y mirándole.

— Ven...

— ¿Para dónde? No... todavía tengo sueño... —Masculló, disponiéndose a dormir.

— Sólo será unos minutos, luego podrás regresar, aunque, deberías comer algo... —Escuchó al ojiverde suspirar.

5

— Draco —Llamó Narcisa.

— ¿Madre?

— Ven.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Curioseó el rubio, levantándose y dejando el libro que estaba leyendo, para atender a su madre.

6

— ¿Puedo irme a dormir otra vez? —Preguntó Harry bostezando, y recostándose de Sirius, volviendo a cerrar los ojos—. ¿Qué estamos esperando aquí?

— A Narcisa y a Draco... —El de los cabellos disparatados, abrió un ojo y luego decidió volver a cerrarlo y no decir más nada.

— Remus, Sirius —Saludó Narcisa, llegando—. ¿Es aquí?

— En esa puerta —Le respondió el licano, señalándola.

— Madre ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

— ¿Me puedo ir a dormir? —Murmuró Harry, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

— No, ya te dije que luego de terminar aquí, podrías irte a dormir.

— Vale... ¿Podemos terminar rápido? —Pidió, algo molesto, irguiéndose sin ayuda y cruzando los brazos, mirando a Remus displicente—. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

— Guao... —Exclamó Narcisa, luego de abrir la puerta. Draco y Harry se miraron. El rubio alzó una de sus cejas y decidieron entrar también al cuarto, en el momento en el que Harry puso pie en el marco. El río de sangre pareció cobrar vida y se deshizo su forma, dirigiéndose de golpe hacia el ojiverde, quien se escudó con sus manos al verlo. La sangre se apoderó de sus muñecas y lo pegó contra la pared.

— Ehmm... ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó tratando de zafarse, aunque a penas si podía moverse.

— Quédate allí —Detuvo a su hijo con una mano—. ¡Ay Merlín bendito! ¡No puedo con su unión! —Se lamentó Narcisa al ver que la sangre había apresado a Harry.

— Okey, eso está empezando a doler —Se quejó, cerrando un ojo de dolor.

— Sería mejor si te quedaras quieto —Propuso la mujer rubia, mordiéndose el labio inferior y llevando su mano derecha a la barbilla.

— Hey —Masculló el moreno al ver la sangre colarse por su camisa.

— Llamen a Lucius, a Severus y a Dumbledore —Ordenó Narcisa.

— ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó Sirius confundido.

— ¡Rápido! —Instó en un grito. Draco había perdido la pupila en sus ojos y sólo quedaban las iris color plateado brillando. Remus corrió al ver que el rubio comenzaba a caminar hacia su pareja.

El terror tomó presa de Harry cuando observó al Slytherin, dirigir las manos a su cuello.

— Draco... o quien quiera que seas en estos momentos. No lo hagas... —Rogó, tratando de mover las manos sin embargo, aquella cosa lo tenía bien sujeto—. Draco —Gimió—. Estamos demasiado en la superficie... —Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, y con ayuda de su magia blanca, subió los brazos sintiendo que iban a partírsele en cualquier momento. Sollozó y le colocó las manos en los antebrazos para detenerlo. Narcisa se dispuso a ayudarlo en ese momento. Sirius la sostuvo y la jaló hacia atrás... agarró lo primo que tuvo a la mano y lo tiró hacia donde estaba la conflictiva pareja. Había resultado ser un adorno, dicho impactó contra una barrera que brilló momentáneamente en rojo, convirtiéndose en polvo y desvaneciéndose en el aire.

— ¿Cómo sabías que había una barrera allí?

— Lily era buena en estas cosas, tengo práctica... es una ligera perturbación en el ambiente, pero... luego de unos años en ello, se puede notar, esto fue una suerte... lo noté a duras penas, cuando te moviste —Le explicó el animago, preocupado—. ¿Qué está pasando?

— No tengo ni la menor idea, Sirius. Eso mismo me estoy preguntando yo.

— Draco, suéltame... —Volvió a tratar Harry. El rubio invirtió el agarre en un parpadeo y volvió a enviar los brazos del ojiverde a dónde estaban en un principio.

— _No quiero herirte, Céile... _—Le hizo saber el rubio con voz distorsionada. Era como si dos personas hablaran al mismo tiempo con reverberación—. _¿Por qué nos odias tanto? _—Preguntó acariciándole la mejilla y descendiendo lentamente hasta tocar el collar. Dio una vuelta con la cadena en el dedo índice y lo movió un poco.

— Ni siquiera te conozco...

— _Claro que lo haces, mi pequeña adoración..._

— ¡Suelta el maldito collar y devuélveme a Draco!

— _Yo soy Draco._

— No, no lo eres.

— _Claro que lo soy, mi bien. No me ataques, por favor... de verdad, no quiero hacerte daño _—Solicitó serenamente, poniendo una mano en el muslo de Harry para evitar que le pateara—. _¿Puedo hablar con tu otro yo? _—Inquirió, poniendo las dos manos en el broche del collar. Los ojos de Harry fallaron de verde a un índigo intenso, inmediatamente, la mano izquierda de Draco se cerró en el cuello del ojiverde, asfixiándole.

— ¡Estás ahorcándolo! —Chilló Sirius, sin saber que hacer, desesperándose.

— ¡Lo puedo ver! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Draco, suéltale!

— _Silencio... esto es entre nosotros. ¿Por qué no se largan? Lo único que han hecho es llevar todo a peor..._

— No... pu... puedo respirar.

— _Esa es la idea. Te advertí que no me atacaras... no te muevas _—Le amenazó con dureza—. _O te romperé los brazos... _—Harry jadeó, tratando de respirar, mientras que los amarres de sangre, le llevaban los brazos a la espalda y se esparcían a sus piernas evitando que se moviera.

— ¿El Sruth? —Escupió, volviendo a forcejar. Los ojos de Draco brillaron aún más, algo macabramente, mientras cerraba con más fuerza el agarre. Lo pegó a la pared—. ¿Me... me quieres matar?

— _No puedes morir... ¿Se te olvida?_—Parecía que aquella cosa se estaba burlando. El Sruth sonrió siniestro, al ver que los brazos de Harry se movieron y se colocaron sobre los suyos. Sin embargo, parecían los miembros de un fantasma—. _Sólo te vas a herir a ti mismo. Estoy aquí para hablar con tu otro yo. No sé que hiciste, pequeño, pero, forzaste la unión... no están ni remotamente listos para tener esa cinta colgando de tu brazo._

— No tengo ni la menor idea de qué estás hablando. ¡Argh! —Gimió cerrando los ojos, cuando aquel Draco Malfoy lo agarró por el cabello.

— _No puedes herirme, criatura adorada. Cuando menos no como un "simple" humano, y ya que niegas a tu verdadero yo, estás cruzado de brazos, literalmente... Dime Harry. ¿Por qué me odias tanto si ya me vendiste tu alma? _—Cuestionó cruelmente el Sruth, haciendo al moreno arrodillarse. Harry volvía a sentirse humillado, sin embargo, no derramaría una sola lágrima delante de aquel malévolo ser—. _No me gusta para nada sentirme amenazado de muerte, porque tú, insistes en buscar mi final. Escuchame bien, vida mía. Si acabas conmigo, acabarás también con quien tu insistes en llamar Draco. No vuelvas a tratar de forzar la unión o te aseguro que te haré ver el infierno._

Draco lo soltó quedándose allí detenido, como sin vida. La sangre que antes aprisionaba al moreno, comenzó a entrar en su cuerpo, haciendo gritar al moreno fuertemente. Narcisa se abrazó a su hermano, cerrando los ojos. Los gritos de Harry rebotaban en las paredes. Sirius observó en shock como se abrían pequeños agujeros en la carne y en la ropa de su ahijado, y la sangre volvía a introducirle por las heridas circulares.

Cuando todo terminó. Harry cayó sosteniéndose en sus manos y vomitó lo que no había comido, en un espasmo doloroso y fulminante. Draco se llevó una mano en la cabeza, negando, sintiéndose desubicado, sin saber que sucedía. Remus, Severus, Lucius y Albus, entraron en ese instante, para ver como el niño-que-vivió, volvía a dejar su estómago en el piso entre espasmos y arcadas. Contorsionándose de dolor. 

— ¿Qué me pasó? —Murmuró el veela, sintiéndose ido y mareado. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Harry. Salvó rápidamente el espacio que lo separaba de Harry y le arrancó el collar, tirándolo lejos. Saltó lo más lejos que pudo y una esfera negra se creó del cuerpo del ojiverde y antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, el mismo Harry alzó la mano y apretó el puño y el collar volvió a sus manos, abrió el dije que también era esférico y parecía un planeta con anillos. La esfera explotó en millones de partículas negras que se volvieron una ventisca y desaparecieron.

— Harry...

— No me toques, por lo que más quieras, no te me acerques —Rogó el moreno asustado.

— ¡Me fui por seis horas y media! —Vociferó Lucius, a todos los demás—. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

— El... El Sruth... —Murmuró Narcisa, aún teniendo la mano constipada en la camisa de Sirius. Mirando a su esposo.

— ¿El Sruth? ¿Qué pasa con ello? Narcisa ¿Estás bien?

— No lo sé —Le respondió y sin poder soportarlo más, comenzó a llorar. Sirius, se lo pensó y luego la rodeó con sus brazos, confortándole...

Draco observó como la cinta que tenía Harry, amarrada en el brazo, se desataba y se iba flotando hasta su cabello. Se posó en su cabeza como si fuera una bandana y se convertía en cabellos, desapareciendo.

— Harry... —Mustió el rubio, al ver que su amado ojiverde comenzaba a llorar en silencio sólo se evidenciaban los ligeros espasmos. Apretando los puños. Contradiciendo los deseos de su pareja, se acercó. Le quitó suavemente el collar de las manos el cual ya tenía marcado en las palmas de lo fuerte que lo estaba apretando y se lo colocó en el cuello delicadamente. Luego de ello, lo abrazó—. Lo siento, no te mereces esto —Suplicó, dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran también. ¿Por qué tenía que perder la memoria en momentos tan determinantes? Un fuerte dolor en el corazón se le instaló, al ver las heridas perfectamente circulares que recorrían el cuerpo del ojiverde. A cada momento se hacían más pequeñas... ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Primero lo trataba de matar mientras tenían sexo y ahora le había hecho todas esas heridas? ¿Qué exactamente era un veela dominante?

Al sentir únicamente la presencia de Draco se aferró a él e hizo su llanto audible y desesperado, buscando consuelo en su pareja. Quería dormir y no despertar jamas...

— No me dejes, Harry... no me dejes —Imploró Draco al sentir de nuevo las ansias suicidas de Harry, atravesarle el alma.

**TBC**


	22. Mamá Magia

**Capítulo veintidós: **Mamá Magia**  
**

— Potter... —Listó Snape. Al no recibir respuesta, el hombre alzó la vista y recorrió el salón—. ¿Potter? Supongo que Potter no va asistir a clases hoy... ¿Poulney? —Siguió pasando la lista.

— Presente...

— ¿Pratton?

— ¡Aquí!

1

Harry estaba en la cama que usualmente utilizaba Sirius para dormir. Aparentemente inválido. Trató de levantarse pero cayó sin fuerzas de nuevo en la suave superficie. Volvió a intentar, utilizando los codos y las rodillas para levantarse. Cuando lo logró, tuvo que a fuerza mayor dejarse caer. Apretó los ojos fuertemente y jadeó. La fiebre explotó en su cuerpo, y sabía exactamente lo que le sucedía. Tenía demasiada sangre en su cuerpo. Lo más seguro es que, cuando estaba en la sala de requerimiento, aquel agua le había ayudado a recuperar al cantidad de sangre que había perdido. Tu torrente sanguíneo estaba rechazando el excedente. ¿Ahora que iba a suceder? ¿Comenzaría a sangrar de cualquier orificio?

— Draco —Gimió apretando la almohada.

2

— Señor Malfoy ¿Le sucede algo? —Preguntó Severus, con su tono de voz indiferente.

— Severus, has lo quieras —Dijo dejando las formalidades de lado y levantándose. Dejando la poción a medias, junto a su compañero que era un Gryffindor que no se había molestado en aprender su nombre—. Harry no está muy bien que digamos... necesito irme.

— Potter está bien, Señor Malfoy, tome asiento.

— ¡No! ¡Me voy! —Y luego de eso, dejó a su padrino con la palabra en la boca y salió, con un portazo. No podía ya con la pena de Harry. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y luego de decir la contraseña que daba paso al cuarto de su tío, se dirigió a donde estaba Harry. Lo encontró acurrucado en la cama, temblando ligeramente—. ¿Harry? Harry, cielo. ¿Estás bien? —El ojiverde al oírlo, abrió los ojos. Tenía los vasos del globo ocular, completamente dilatados y sobre lubricados. Le colocó una mano en la frente, estaba hirviendo—. ¿Qué te pasa?

— Creo que tengo una teoría... —Susurró, haciendo una mueca de dolor al moverse, Draco lo ayudó, al ver las dificultades—. No creo que estabas muy cuerdo y _en_ "vivo" en esos momentos, pero, la prueba de sangre, regresó a mi cuerpo..., arhg... —Volvió a quejarse. Jadeó unas cuantas veces—. Creo que la Sala del Requerimiento ya había equilibrado mi pérdida de sangre... ummm —Sollozó escondiendo la cabeza en la almohada...

— ¿Tienes demasiada sangre en tu cuerpo? —Terminó el rubio, sobándole la espalda, tratando de confortarlo.

— Así parece —Asintió aún con los dientes apretados y la cara escondida en las manos.

— Entonces, te sacaremos la sangre que está demás.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Qué harás con mi sangre? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo peligrosa qué es?! —Le espetó, haciendo demasiado esfuerzo. Draco lo sostuvo para evitar que cayera sórdido en la cama.

— La desapareceré... utilizaré mis poderes para lograrlo. Y sino, me la beberé.

— Ok... eso es un poco drástico. Y no creo que puedas beberte un litro de sangre completo.

— Si así te curas, lo haré...

— No seas ridículo. No eres un vampiro... ¡te hará daño!

— ¡Entonces estaremos a mano!

— ¡No fue tu culpa!

— Yo soy el dueño del Maldito Sruth, por supuesto que es mi culpa —Alzó a Harry en vilo.

— Esto... ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó confundido, sosteniéndose del cuello de Draco, sin fuerzas, en un esfuerzo inútil por no caer.

— A la enfermería.

— Draco... tú bien sabes lo que pasaría si algo se sale de control.

— Nada se saldrá de control Potter. Conjuraré una barrera, mientras te drenan.

— ¡¿Y cómo mierdas vas a explicar todas las precauciones?

— No es su problema... sólo estoy haciendo lo que creo es mejor para mi pareja. Ahora, si ya terminamos con este tema en particular. Me dispondré a llevarte a la enfermería.

3

— No esperaba verlos aquí tan pronto. Especialmente luego de que perdieran su unión —Respondió contrariada Poppy. ¿Cómo podían estar tan _cuerdos _y _ecuánimes _luego de haber perdido su unión? Aquel realmente que era todo un dúo.

— Estamos un poco ocupados para preocuparnos de unirnos y la cosa... Madame. Pensamos que Harry tiene demasiada en su torrente sanguíneo.

— ¿Y qué le hace pensar eso, Señor Malfoy?

— Luego de la unión, hicimos una "Recuperación Mágica" —Explicó vagamente. Haciendo que la enfermera, frunciera el ceño. ¿Qué clase de recuperación era esa? Sin embargo, el joven veela ignoró el gesto y prosiguió—. Parece que dicha acción, había recuperado la pérdida de Sangre que Harry tuvo en consecuencia a la prueba. Pero, con todo lo ocurrido, _esa _sangre también regresó a Harry... como sabrá el cuerpo humano sólo puede poseer una cantidad limitada de sangre. De ser posible queremos evitar que Harry sangre por todos los orificios, a causa del rechazo.

— No les preguntaré más nada, sólo porque parece que Harry necesita asistencia médica inmediata. Acuéstelo en cualquier camilla y comprobemos esa teoría.

Draco asintió, aliviado y agradecido. Dejó a su pareja en la cama, Harry cada vez tenía más dificultades para respirar y había decidido sabiamente, cerrar los ojos y concentrarse exclusivamente a esa tarea.

— Harry, esto se puede sentir un poco incómodo, pero, trata de no rechazarlo. ¿Está bien? —Preguntó Madame Pomfrey, al ojiverde. Dicho sólo asintió, buscando una posición cómoda en la camilla. Sin embargo, no quería que nada tocara su cuerpo. El simple rose de cualquier superficie se sentía irritante. Draco colocó la mano, en el aire como si una pared estuviese en frente y alzó la más poderosa barrera que conocía cuando la medimaga lanzó el conjuro para revisar a Harry—. ¡Merlín! Tenemos que sacarle la sangre inmediatamente —La mujer, trató de salir del área de esa camilla pero, chocó con algo—. Señor Malfoy ¿Qué significa esto?

— Desgraciadamente, me va a tener que decir que necesita Madame Pomfrey. Por ahora no puedo bajar la barrera por la seguridad de todos, especialmente de Harry.

— ¡No sea ridículo Señor Malfoy y baje la barrera en este mismo instante!

— No puedo. Yo le proporcionaré lo que necesite Harry, dado que la única cosa que puede pasar por esa barrera soy yo.

La mujer no había tenido de otra más que aceptar. Había tratado de hacer algunas preguntas, pero, el rubio se había negado a responder algo más, sin embargo, Malfoy había sido diligente y bastante versado, resultando más una ayuda que un estorbo.

— Espere Madame...

— ¿Ahora qué? —La medimaga observó como Draco le quitaba un collar a Harry del cuello.

— No se atreva a quitárselo hasta que yo o Harry digamos lo contrario. ¿De acuerdo? —Le advirtió colocándole el ornamento.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Una protección contra la sangre de Harry. Si sigue preguntando, me veré en la necesidad de colocarla bajo juramento u obliviarla...

— Yo tomaré el juramento. Luego de esto quiero que me expliquen TODO ¿Se entendió Señor Malfoy? —El veela asintió, retirándose. Tener al médico de cabecera de Harry, sabiendo de su estado iba a ser el acontecimiento más aliviador de todo el siglo.

— Harry, cielo... relájate... sólo vas a sentir un pequeño pinchazo —Habló el rubio, acariciándole la cabeza al ojiverde. Recordando que Harry odiaba que acercaran cualquier tipo de objeto punzo cortante a su piel, con intención de introducírselo en el cuerpo—. Sólo cierra lo ojos y concéntrate en respirar... —Harry sollozó lastimeramente al sentir la jeringa perforarle la piel, pero, fue sólo unos instantes. Draco hizo que su mirada siguiera los movimientos de Poppy, como, abría la vía e instantáneamente la sangre comenzaba a fluir por el tubo conectado a una bolsa. Siguió acariciándole suavemente los cabellos a su pareja, quien parecía, relajarse a cada gota que caía en la bolsa.

— Ten Harry... juega con la pelota un rato —Pidió la enfermera dándole una bola amarilla de aspecto suave y amoldable—. Sólo comprímela constantemente. Esto va a llegar a llevar su tiempo..., me sorprende que no hayas comenzado a desangrarte por los oídos... —Harry rió suavemente ante el comentario—. Y no me da risa jovencito —Madame Pomfrey observó como rayos morados aparecían de vez en cuando delineando la barrera. Miró al joven veela.

— Es la sangre de Harry —Le explicó como leyéndole el pensamiento.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Va a tomar el juramento? —Preguntó a la defensiva acomodando a Harry, quien quería incorporarse un poco, aunque, la fiebre y el mareo no lo dejaban pensar para hablar con coherencia.

— _Yo Poppy Pomfrey, tomo el juramento de no relevar lo que sea hablado dentro de esta barrera._

— _A__mhlaidh bi sí__ —_Se escuchó fantasmalmente, asustándolos a todos.

— No me pregunte... no tengo ni la menor idea... —Soltó Draco. Los dos miraron a Harry en cambio.

— ¿Y qué... l... les hace p... pensar que yo s... sé? Dejen de echar... echarme la culpa de todo lo que sucede en el mundo mágico...

— Bueno. ¿Qué pasa?

— Harry es un _"Obscuro Tenebris"._

— Señor Malfoy...

— Harry... —Voceó por la ayuda de su pareja.

— Es cierto... —Respondió, incorporándose.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —Inquirió completamente incrédula...

— Pregúntele a Voldemort, Madame Pomfrey... él tiene la culpa —Trabajar para Dumbledore, le había curado mayormente el miedo al nombre del Señor Oscuro, sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada por reprimir el brillo de pánico que brillaba siempre en sus ojos, ante aquel monstruo.

— ¡Pero! ¡Tenemos que preparar muchas cosas...! —Harry la cortó, subiendo la mano que tenía libre.

— Ya fallecí. Fueron las veinticuatro horas más agradables de mi vida. Luego de pasar a través del infierno por casi cinco meses. Especialmente porque no perdí mi herencia mágica. Aunque, eso me está constando bastante caro en estos días.

— ¿Pero cómo es posible que puedas continuar usando tu magia blanca? Es imposible... por lo que se sabe de los magos oscuros, inclusive los encantamientos más simples como el _Wingardium Leviosa_, cambia.

— No lo sé. Ni siquiera_ Voldemort_ es un _Obscuro Tenebris_... y en el año que tengo como _esto _que soy ahora, no me he encontrado con otro de mi "raza". Voldemort pensó que sería divertido, volverme el ser más oscuro, para luego someterme. A todos los involucrados nos tomó por sorpresa que mi magia blanca me ayudara y me liberara de la vinculación a la que estaban subyugándome... —Draco tenía el ceño fruncido. Jamás había sentido tantas ganas de freír a alguien vivo y luego revivirlo para volverlo a matar. Definitivamente que Harry estuviese a punto de desangrarse había sido lo mejor que podía haber pasado. Tenían a la Medimaga consciente y él sabría la historia que Harry no quería soltar ni por error—. No guardo muchos recuerdos de aquellos momentos. Especialmente porque parece que desarrollé una especie de _"Alter Ego"._ Esto lo descubrí a la mañana siguiente de no recordar que había sucedido en horas de la noche. Cuando bajé a _desayunar _mis tíos me miraban como si fuese a matarlos..., parece que torturé a Dudley hasta quebrarle los huesos —Ante la confesión la voz de Harry se consumió en la culpa. Draco lo reconfortó abrazándole con cuidado de no moverle la vía.

» Ni siquiera supe el por qué ataqué a mi primo, pero, cuando encontré que había sido yo el causante de aquel desastre. Lo curé lo mejor que pude, mis habilidades en medimagia no son suficientes, pero me las apañé, con los libros que había leído y lo que había aprendido de usted... luego de asegurarme de que Dudley estuviera fuera de peligro, los oblivié y traté de actuar lo más normal posible, a la vez tratar de figurarme. Cuando Sirius me fue a buscar, para ir a comprar mis útiles de este año y decirle adiós a los Dursley para siempre, me escapé por unas horas al Callejón Knockturn... sólo conseguí un libro, antes de que se armara una brigada de búsqueda, porque Sirius creía que había sido raptado. _Mea culpa_, pasé casi ocho horas buscando información en todas las tiendas. Y no saben lo difícil que es tratar de sonsacarle información a cualquier _dependiente _de ese sitio.

» El libro decía que podía encerrarme pero, que podrían suceder dos cosas, que el efecto se perdiera con el tiempo o que con el tiempo lo que perdería sería mi sanidad. La verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo controlar mi núcleo oscuro, puesto que el libro dice que el conocimiento sólo se pasa de forma oral y es una herencia que sólo puede poseerse si y sólo si, los dos gestantes son _Obscuros Tenebris_ también. Luego de darle largo y tendido a la cabeza. Decidí buscar toda la información que pude acerca de los núcleos mágicos y terminé con una loca idea... encerré el núcleo mágico que me estaba causando problemas. Aquí... —Dijo señalándole el collar que estaba por esos momentos en el cuello de la mujer—. Por más loco que suene, tengo dos núcleos mágicos separados. Por eso es que nadie nota la diferencia en mí —El ojiverde carraspeó tocándose la garganta—. ¿Puedo tener agua? Madame Pomfrey... tenía tiempo sin hablar tanto.

— No... —Negó impertérrita—. Luego de que termines de pasar la sangre podrás tener algo para tomar y también comerás. Tengo que sacar más de lo necesario para que tu cuerpo se balancee el solo... sin contar con que la estoy filtrando. Estarás atrapado aquí unas cuantas horas, Harry.

— Harry ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto? —Le aprendió dolido el rubio.

— Porque _no _confío en ti. Si a todas estas venimos, no confío en nadie. Mientras menos personas sepan esta información, más a salvo estoy _yo_. De ser posible no quiero tener que volver a enfrentarme a Voldemort en mi vida..., y aún así lo enfrento a cada momento... Voldemort me quiere a toda costa, y ahora me odia dos veces más porque tú estás conmigo. El día de la "reunión" con el ministerio fue particularmente un hijo de puta...

— Pero... —Detuvo la medimaga al recaer en algo importante—. Se supone que los _Obscuros Tenebris_ son... inmortales... y... las veelas mueren cuando su pareja lo hace...

— Eso nos convierte a nosotros en potenciales "inmortales". Sí... mi gozo en un pozo —Respondió Harry irónico, sobándose uno centímetros por encima de la vía.

— Estamos todo lo consciente que se podría estar en esta situación. Sabemos que tendremos una larga, larga... esperanza de vida. Más aún de lo considerablemente largas en comparación a la de los muggles que tienen los magos.

— Oh Merlín.

— ¿Cómo va eso? —Preguntó Harry, sin entender.

— Harry, un mago triplica, _cuando menos_, en esperanza de vida, a un muggle —Le explicó Poppy extrañada de que el chico no supiera aquello.

— En realidad, si hacemos una comparación lógica entre lo que viven los magos y lo que viven los muggles, mis padres aún son considerados mis contemporáneos. Sólo los magos sangre puras conciben a un heredero apenas se realiza la unión. ¿De verdad no sabías nada al respecto? Dumbledore es una prueba de ello, sin ir más allá, ya que no quieres creerme. ¿Cuántos años crees que tiene Dumbledore?

— Arh... Emm... ¿Ochenta años? —Todos le miraron con reproche. El golden boy se encogió.

— Harry. ¿Cuánto hace que fue descubierta la piedra filosofal? —Siguió Draco haciendo una analogía que el niño-que-vivió entendería.

— Hace más de cuatrocientos años —Respondió casi autómata.

— ¿Quién fue uno de los descubridores de la piedra? —El moreno abrió los ojos cayendo en cuenta LA EDAD de Dumbledore.

— Si nadie supiera de los Malfoy, Harry. Estoy seguro que Narcisa y Lucius serían tratado como hermanos del Joven Malfoy y no como sus padres...

— Mundo loco —Murmuró el ojiverde.

— Dumbledore tiene cumpliendo 101 años desde hace _siglos_... es su "bromita" personal. Algo de gustarle la combinación de los números... y una superchería barata de _buena suerte_ —Explicó la medimaga—. Por cierto, ¿Qué tienen pensando hacer con ese vial de sangre que puede matarnos a todos? —Preguntó señalando la bolsa de sangre, más oscura de lo que usualmente era en los humanos.

— Draco usará sus poderes para desvanecerla y si yo estoy lo suficientemente estable, lo ayudaré. Y cuando estábamos en pánico dijo que si no servía: se la bebería.

— Tiene terminantemente prohibido cometer semejante locura Señor Malfoy ¿Me expliqué?

— Aún tengo planeado beberla si no la podemos desvanecer.

— ¡Son casi dos litros de sangre, Señor Malfoy!

— No podemos permitirnos nada más.

— No seas intransigente. No tolerarás dos litros de sangre en tu estómago no importa lo que hagas —Le hizo saber el ojiverde, revirando los ojos.

— Tampoco podemos dejarla bajo siete llaves...

— Por supuesto que no. Si algo sé, es que esconder algo sólo hará que alguien lo encuentre más rápido.

— Tú deberías estar atesorando esa sangre como si fuera platino líquido. ¡No sobre produciéndola!

— Bienvenida al loco mundo de Harry Potter.

— ¿Sabes lo que daría cualquier maestro de pociones por una gota de tu sangre?

— No y no me quiero enterar. Conozco a cierto Pocionista que hace cualquier cosa por ingredientes raros...

— Espero que no estés hablando de Severus, Harry —Comenzó Draco ofendido—. Mi padrino sería incapaz de ponerte una mano encima.

— Ya sí... —Cortó socarrón, volviendo a recostarse.

La medimaga decidió que había extraído suficiente sangre, cuando el ojiverde comenzó a marearse. Cerró los ojos y volteó la cara cuando la enfermera de extrajo la aguja, en un gesto reflejo, pero inmediatamente todo pasó y Draco estaba apoyándole como siempre.

— ¿Cree que ya puede bajar la barrera, Señor Malfoy?

— Puedo reducirla al vial de sangre, Madame. Cuando haya cerrado ese puntito de sangre que está saliendo del brazo de mi pareja, en estos momentos... —Avisó Malfoy, señalando la gota de sangre que comenzó a deslizarse por el brazo de Harry. Cuando dicha cayó en la sábana un sonido de choque eléctrico se escuchó y los rayos morados se visualizaron por unos segundos...

— Yo me encargaré de esta parte de la sangre... —Habló Harry, quien se llevó el antebrazo a la boca y comenzó a lamer, haciendo que el veela de Draco, se removiera en su interior. Se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de estrangular el gruñido en su garganta y miró a la ventana. Luego de terminar de _limpiar _su brazo,¡Aquello había sido peor que con el helado! ¡Sí! Todavía recordaba a Harry comiendo _groseramente _helado y luego preguntándole si quería o si debía comer con las manos. Se dirigió a chupar la sábana. Cuando se irguió no quedaba más que un leve manchón insipiente en la inmaculada tela. La mano de Draco se fue cerrando en puño y la barrera se fue haciendo más y más pequeña. Harry y Poppy sintieron un escalofrío al sentir que la barrera los atravesaba. Un circunferencia plateada rodeaba el vial, para cuando Draco terminó de cerrar el puño, Harry habló—: _U__s-leithan_ —Conjuró y un humo negro desvaneció el vial, al mismo tiempo que la barrera borraba el espacio dentro de ella. Los otros dos miraron al _niño-que-vivió_—. Que no pueda controlar mi núcleo oscuro no quiere decir que no pueda hacer el _Evanesco_ del otro lado... sé que es más _dramático _que la versión _usual_. Es inofensivo —Aseguró vehementemente.

— ¿Qué pasó con que el conocimiento se pasaba de manera_ oral_? —Preguntó Draco, inquisitivo.

— Yo jamás dije todo lo que había en el libro que conseguí. ¿O sí? —Le devolvió a su pareja, mirándole.

— Condenada serpiente disfrazada de león...

— Bueno, ya que nos deshicimos del peligro. Bebe esto Harry..

— ¿Otra vez me va a mandar a dormir? —Se quejó mirando que era el mismo pote de la línea azul que ya se había gastado en su totalidad, con anterioridad.

— Sí... y luego de que despierte, comerá abundante... ahora, bebe... —Luego de que el ojiverde hiciera lo que le ordenaban. Comenzó sentirse pesado y tirante—. Señor Malfoy. ¿Qué clase tienen ahora? —No supo más del mundo consciente...

4

Parpadeó, sintiéndose, _relajado_. Tanto, que lo asustó. Se sentó, estirándose perezoso en la camilla de la enfermería. Bostezó y se restregó los ojos, preguntándose en qué momento le habían quitado los lentes y quién se los había_ raptado_. Bizqueando, buscó en los lugares que tenía más posibilidades de conseguirlos sin embargo, nada de nada. ¿De que servía _exactamente _se un _Obscuro Tenebris_, poder disolver el mundo en un arranque, ¡si no podía ver correctamente sin unos putos lentes!? Suspiró, bajándose con cuidado de la camilla. Quería saber la hora...

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Neville? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó volviendo a bizquear. Jodida vista.

— Accidente en clases —Avisó otra persona.

— ¿Seamus?

— ¿Y quién más podría ser?

— No lo sé... desde aquí no los veo demasiado bien —Los Gryffindor observaron que Harry estaba sin la túnica, en medias y sin sus lentes. Cuando vieron los ojos del _Golden Boy_, se sorprendieron... el verde brillaba peligrosamente, como advirtiéndoles del infierno más oscuro, frío y tiznado. La mirada de despiste que poseía Harry en esos momentos, hacía chocante la escena. El ojiverde sólo pensaba en dónde coño había dejado la jodida varita—. ¡Accio Varita de Harry Potter! —Conjuró, sin poder aguantarlo más. Básicamente había llegado en tiempo record. Aquella demostración de magia sin varita también había sorprendido a los otros que estaban en la enfermería. ¡Había llamado a su varita! Eso era considerado _imposible_—. Accio Lentes de Harry Potter —Murmuró luego de poseer la varita, enfocándose obstinadamente en la forma, color y dioptrías del cristal. Llamar las cosas así, era un problema. Si no se enfocaba correctamente, llegarían los lentes de todos los Harry Potter que existían en el mundo y_ tuvieran lentes _por supuesto. El mundo se le aclaró, todo lo que podía aclararse con esas gafas... debía el pensar en arreglar la corrección cuando menos... aunque, estaba tan acostumbrado que realmente no le interesaba—. ¿Qué pasó?

— Un conjuro en Defensas... —Explicó Neville, mostrándole la pierna. En los laterales de la rodilla una mancha amoratada y roja se extendía.

— ¿Qué conjuro te alcanzó?

— Sinceramente nadie lo sabe. Todos lanzamos encantamientos cuando uno rebotó en el espejo y le dio a Neville.

— Yo también estoy buscando a Madame Pomfrey... —Murmuró, como leyéndoles el pensamiento.

— ¡Harry! Ya despertaste. ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?

— ¡He estado durmiendo por casi veinticuatro horas seguidas! —Se quejó infantilmente.

— ¡Entonces deja de ponerte en peligro de muerte! ¡A la cama! Ya voy a pedir tu comida. ¿Qué sucedió ahora Longbottom? —Preguntó la mujer, luego de tirar de nuevo a Harry en la camilla y llamar a un elfo para que trajera la cena, especialmente, balanceada para su paciente.

— Madame, no sabemos que hechizo le alcanzó a Neville... sólo sabemos que era rojo...

— ¿Sabe cuantos hechizos se manifiestan en color rojo, Señor Finningan?

— ¿Muchos? —Harry rió. La enfermera lo miró malamente.

— ¡Señor Harry Potter, señor! ¡Dobby está aquí con su almuerzo! ¿Desea el señor Harry Potter algo más señor?

— Em... no gracias Dobby.

— ¿Seguro que el señor Harry Potter no necesita nada más?

— Estoy seguro... de verdad, gracias. No tienes que esforzarte tanto.

— El señor Harry Potter es demasiado bueno —El ojiverde comenzó a sentirse un tanto acosado.

— Dobby, deja de acosar a Potter... —Ordenó una voz, entrando en la enfermería.

— Sí, joven amo Draco. El elfo Dobby es un elfo bueno, el Elfo Dobby no quiere hacer daño al señor Harry Potter, Amo Draco.

— Está bien, Dobby. No hay daño... —Le calmó el Golden Boy. Sabía que el elfo aún se ponía de los nervios cuando estaba con cualquier Malfoy.

— Entonces Dobby le desea a Harry Potter un muy buen provecho.

— Cuídate Dobby y salúdame a Winky de mi parte —Pidió con una linda sonrisa en la cara.

— ¡Dobby lo hará Señor! ¡Estoy seguro que Winky estará encantada de que el señor Harry Potter se preocupe por ella!

— Potter... estoy seguro que si le pides a ese elfo que se tire al mar y se ahogue, lo hará sin siquiera parpadear...

— No me parece gracioso, _Hurón_.

— Nadie dijo que lo fuera, _Cara-Rajada _—Madame no les prestó atención, buscando como curar el problema de Longbottom. Sin embargo, Seamus y Neville si que lo hacían. Los dos se miraron entre sí. Ellos eran sangre puras y entendían mucho más de lo que podía soñar alguna vez Harry, con entender los Asuntos Mágicos. Un Veela, no sólo eso, un Príncipe Veela estaba insultando a su pareja y divirtiéndose a su costa. Estaban ligeramente consciente que la relación entre Malfoy y Harry era, por demás extraña, pero... eso iba en contra todo lo que dictaba la naturaleza. Sin poder quitar la vista de la pareja. Observaron atentamente como Draco, tomaba una de las sillas y se sentaba al lado de camilla de Harry—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó genuinamente preocupado. Eso dejó a los otros dos de nuevo en shock. ¿Cómo iba la mecánica entonces? —El lenguaje corporal de Harry se relajó de tal manera que fue visible inclusive para Seamus.

— ¿Cómo si me hubiesen quitado dos litros de sangre? —Bromeó con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

— Señor Potter, le agradecería que dejara de tomar tan a la ligera su salud —Le regañó molestándose aún más, Poppy. Harry hizo un gesto de disculpa. La enfermera bufó y se fue a buscar unas pociones.

— Tengo tu tarea de pociones. Fue la única que Granger no fue a buscar voluntariamente. No te preocupes, yo ya tengo todo cubierto, tú sólo asiente a cualquier locura que escuches del weasel y la Sangre Sucia.

— Está bien, hurón.

5

—Sirius... necesito hablar contigo —Pidió a su padrino, sosteniéndole por la cintura para evitar que siguiera caminando.

— Harry, cachorro... Prongslet de mi vida... actualmente no puedo hablar contigo — Le indicó con voz forzada, tratando de zafarse del agarre de su ahijado.

— No Sirius, tengo que hablar urgentemente contigo —A decir verdad, Harry estaba mintiendo. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente de qué iba a hablar con su padrino. Lo único sabía es que si Remus y su amado Padrino se encontraban en esos momentos. El lobo iba a cortar en pedacitos las partes nobles de Sirius y luego las iba a prender en fuego para luego cortar en pedacitos al animago y dárselos a Severus como ingredientes para sus pociones. Y no... definitivamente, él no quería eso.

— Harry. La única manera de que yo acceda a hablar contigo sobre algo, en estos momentos es: que te estés muriendo o que Voldemort esté a punto de aparecer frente a nosotros.

— No... Si... rius... ¡Por favor! ¡Es _urgentísimo_!

— ¿Hogwarts está a punto de caerse?

— Ergh... ¿no? —Soltó a la buena de Dios.

— Hablaremos luego, Harry.

— ¡Noooo! ¡Sirius! Esto... ummm... Sirius ¿Es verdad que los magos vivimos mucho más que los muggles? —Lanzó con desesperación el primer tema que se le vino a la mente, por más que abrazara a su padrino, lo único que lograba es que el hombre lo arrastrara con él. Jamás había sido particularmente conocido por su fuerza física. El animago lo miró como si otra cabeza le hubiese salido.

— ¿Este es tu tema _"urgentísimo"_? Sí, Harry... los magos vivimos mucho más que los muggles, sólo mira a Albus. Ahora, suéltame...

— ¡No! Sirius... Remus no quiere verte... —Decidió decir al fin—. ¡Por favor, Sirius! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! —Rogaba tratando de detenerlo pero, nada hacía que el animago se detuviera.

— Tío, puedo preguntar: ¿Por qué estás lastimando así a mi pareja?

— ¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Ayúdame aquí! —Rogó el moreno, antes de que se alargara la discusión y siguieran caminando.

— ¿En qué quieres ayuda? Pareces estártelas arreglando perfectamente tú sólo —Se mofó divertido al ver como su pareja se aferraba a la cintura de su padrino, y era arrastrado sin ninguna fuerza mágica o humana que lo evitara.

— ¡Sirius! ¡De verdad tengo que hablar contigo seriamente! ¡Y Remus no quiere verte! ¡Draco! ¡Por favor!

— Está bien, Harry. Pero luego no te quejes... —Le puso una mano en el pecho a su tío. La Cabeza de los Black, miró la mano que lo había detenido y luego enfrentó unos ojos grises parecido a los suyos—. Tío Sirius, me sorprende que el licántropo no se haya enterado hasta ahora que tuviste relaciones con esa resbalada de Ravenclaw..., especialmente cuando lo único que hacía era comentar aireada que se había tirado a Sirius Black. Reitero y refuerzo las palabras de mi pareja: el licántropo va a matarte apenas entres en su campo de visión.

— ¿Tenías que ser tan... _directo_? No que no te lo agradezca... —Lo soltó al ver que el pobre animago había quedado en shock.

— Tú sólo querías que no se siguiera moviendo ¿no? Usted manda y yo obedezco...

— ¡Mi pequeño Dragón Blanco!

— ¿Blaise? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Y qué te he dicho con respecto a encarámartele a las personas?

— No sea estirado Mi Príncipe Plateado.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! —Gruñó. Le jodía cuando el italiano empezaba a ponerle cualquier tipo de sobrenombres raros.

— Dado que es sábado, ¡Estábamos pensado en practicar un poco de arquería! ¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos! No creo que Dumbledore diga que no.

— ¿Arquería? —Preguntó Harry, agarrando a su padrino por el brazo evitando que se fuera a algún lugar.

— Sí, Pequeño Consorte Pelinegro. ¡Arquería! ¿Qué, no sabes? —Preguntó extrañado, dejando a Draco, era la primera vez que entablaba una conversación tan directa con Potter. Su mejor amigo no era precisamente una fuente de información cuando a su pareja se refería.

— ¿De qué habla? —Dirigió la pregunta a Draco—. Si me vuelves a decir consorte te desfiguraré la cara, Zabini... —Le advirtió al joven de color.

— Potter, todos los magos sangre pura de especializan en un deporte. Iba a proponerle a Draco tener un inofensivo duelo como Esgrimistas, pero, hasta ahora sólo su padre o el profesor Snape pueden ganarle. No es divertido si no tienes posibilidades de ganar.

— Sirius —Llamó, jalándole el brazo para sacarlo del ensueño—. ¿Es verdad?

— Sí... yo prefiero la espada al arco, pero puedo también utilizarlo. Supongo que al vivir con tus tíos no te has enterado de ello, pero, no importa. Es sólo una estúpida formalidad... no hace falta que lo sigas...

— Sí. Además, Draco es el campeón internacional de esgrima en la liga semi-adulta... ¿Es la cuarta vez que ganas el campeonato verdad mi Dragón?

— Realmente no es la gran cosa —Restó con petulancia, haciendo un gesto de deje—. Cada año los competidores son más débiles, sin contar que desde La Caída. Se ha permitido la entrada a los sangre-sucias...

— ¿Qué es "La Caída"? —El italiano bufó incrédulo, ante la pregunta de Potter.

— Potter...

— Está bien, Blaise. Yo me encargo.

— Cuando se nombra _La Caída_ es en el momento en el que venciste a Voldemort... es día franco y todo... —Se adelantó Sirius.

— ¿Qué? —El niño-que-vivió ladeó la cabeza. ¿Desde cuando ese día existía?

— Por favor, Harry... no me digas que no sabía.

— Ni siquiera sabía que los magos poseían días feriados también... —Confesó el ojiverde, intercalando su mirada entre su padrino y los dos Slytherin.

— Los del Wizengamot y el Alto Consejo no son de los que aprueban la lasitud... —Le explicó Draco—. Todos los Días Feriados, caen en Sábado o Domingo a excepción de las festividades usuales y el tuyo, por supuesto.

— ¿El mío? ¿Qué mío?

— Potter... por cuestiones legales no fue exactamente el día de "Harry Potter", pero eso era lo que quería la masa. Pero, ya que no eres patrimonio nacional o mundial —La expresión del Golden Boy era cada vez más graciosa, a medida que Zabini hablaba—. Pero, realmente es acerca de _ti_, venciendo al Señor Tenebroso.

— Dumbledore fue el único miembro del Wizengamot que no estaba de acuerdo en hacer La Caída un día feriado... por eso no se celebra en Hogwarts, sino que se sigue con las actividades escolares normales —Siguió Draco.

— ¡Por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo! ¡¿Por qué iba a estar de acuerdo con semejante memada? ¿Qué ridiculez es esa? ¡Hacer día de_ fiesta_ el día que **mis **padres murieron! ¿Y cuántas veces tengo que decir que NO fui YO sino mi MADRE quién derrotó a Voldemort? ¡La única razón por la que **yo** estoy vivo, joder, es porque mi madre lanzó una protección de sangre que hizo que rebotara la maldición asesina! Fueron los conocimientos sobre Magia Antigua de mi madre los que vencieron a Voldemort... ¡No soy ningún Jodido Mesías que viene a librar al mundo de la hambruna y la enfermedad!

» Pues, para aclararte el hecho porque han sido vilmente timados. Aviso y Anuncio que la única razón por la que mis padres resistieron tres ataques de Voldemort, fue porque para el Dark Lord no eran más que los peones de Dumbledore en la Orden del Fénix y porque Sirius, Remus, Alice y Frank Longbottom, siempre pelearon a su lado. Fue por la paranoia patológica de mi padre y la astucia Slytherin de mi madre que los mantuvo vivos como cualquier otra familia mágica en aquel tiempo, desesperada por sobrevivir. Hasta que llegó esa estúpida profecía y empeoró las cosas y adivina ¿Qué pasó? Cuando fue directamente a por mis padres... ¡terminaron muertos! Por favor —Resolló con ironía, revirando los ojos—. ¿Que se andan creyendo? ¿Qué tengo los poderes de Merlín y los cuatro fundadores juntos? No sean ridículos... puede que sea un maldito freak aún en este mundo... pero, de allí a creer que tengo la solución para acabar con Voldemort, es simplemente: Ridículo. La Caída... —Bufó de nuevo sin podérselo creer. ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente? Todo aquello iba más allá de él—. Ah... y para aquellos que se están metiendo en conversaciones ajenas. Para terminar el cuento: no sirvió de mucho porque igual encontró la manera de voltear las cosas en su favor y volverse más poderoso a causa de mi sangre. Espero que les haya entretenido la verdadera historia del salvador mágico... —Todo el mundo los miró con culpabilidad y miedo ante la mención reiterada del Señor Oscuro—. La Caída... por el amor a Dios... seguro que cada vez que Voldemort escucha esto se ríe hasta el cansancio... —Masculló yéndose de allí.

— Tienes toda la razón, Dragón. Es toda una experiencia hablar con el niño-que-vivió.

— ¡Espera Harry!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es mi vida y se la cuento a quién me de la gana, Sirius! Es hora de que la maldita expectación hacia mi persona baje. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Si la estúpida de Rita Skeeter llega a publicar una palabra de esto, me aseguraré de demandarlos a todos, por difamación de mi nombre e imagen. Y para los que no sepan ¡Son seis meses en Azkaban! —Sirius se volteó al ver que su _sobrino _lo agarraba del brazo. Mientras Harry se iba de allí haciendo bilis.

— Voy a llamar a mi padre. Esto mañana será un escándalo. Tú llama a los abogados de la familia Black... no quiero que a Harry caiga en estrés por esta situación...

6

Harry se encontraba en medio de un pasillo... podía escuchar a los alumnos charlar, jugar, bromear. A los profesores regañar a los problemáticos. Escuchaba el viento aullar y colarse entre los resquicios. Inclusive creía escuchar a los fantasmas deslizarse por Hogwarts. Se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de calmarse... todos sus sentidos estaban terriblemente agudos. Podía sentir la energía de cada ser vivo. El intercambio, los colores de cada uno..., la mezcla entre cada uno de ellos... existencia, muerte... inamovilidad... demasiada información que iba y venía... y de pronto, el pánico lo invadió. ¡No había salida! ¡No había para donde correr! Estaba atrapado en aquella marejada de ruidos y sensaciones. Necesitaba escapar. ¡Estar solo! Necesitaba reencontrarse... ya no sabía ni siquiera quién era...

¡La cámara! Recordó de pronto. ¡La Cámara de los Secretos! Allí no habría ningún ruido ni perturbación... la magia se cerraba herméticamente al rededor del sitio. Corrió, corrió hasta el baño dónde Martly estaría esperándole para darle lata.

Buscó con desesperación grifo que tenía a la serpiente de ojos verdes. Al verla siseó en el lenguaje oscuro y se tiró al vacío... se dio su buen golpe cuando terminó de descender por el tubo. Se quedó tranquilo... todos los ruidos habían cambiado... ahora eran susurros apagados inidentificables y el sonido del agua correr. Se levantó con cuidado y se dedicó a caminar instintivamente por aquel camino oscuro y aterido.

Volvió a perderse en la bruma de su cabeza enmudecida, al ver a las serpientes que custodiaban la cámara. Era la segunda vez que bajaba allí en toda su vida... y a pesar de estar esperando que comenzaran los gritos, las muertes, Tom Riddle burlándose de él, Ginny acostada sin vida... lo único que podía era mirar las serpientes enrolladas... los ojos tallados con las más finas piedras esmeraldas, que le recordaban a sí mismo, le miraban fijamente.

Cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en las serpientes de plata, estaban frías y el alto relieve del tramado de las escamas no lo mejoraba. Silbó un "ábrete". Escuchó como todo se movía con tonos pesados y atolondrados.

La parte más externa de la cámara se reveló ante él. La alineación de las serpientes, esta igual, toda esa fila de áspides plateadas y ojos verdes que te perforaban con su mirada. El mármol verde seguía igual de húmedo sin una mota de moho o bacteria similar. El agua corría clara y fluida en los laterales. Se dejó caer en el piso, mojándose los pantalones en el proceso. Observó que a su lado estaba el basilisco... ¿Cómo era posible que se mantuviera todavía? Especialmente con la humedad del piso? Lo miró largo y tendido sin sentir ni una pizca de miedo.

Dudó, pero llevó una de sus manos a tocar la piel. Estaba fría... gélida... el toque aterido que lo recibió, le indicó que la vida que moraba en aquella criatura se había desvanecido hacía demasiado tiempo. Sintió pena... sintió que el dolor y la agonía lo consumían... no se contuvo, dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran sin motivo alguno. Se quitó el collar y lo abrió dejándolo tirado como si no valiese nada. Utilizó al basilisco para apoyarse para llorar.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado llorando en el lomo del basilisco. Sin embargo, actualmente, sólo escuchaba su respiración acompasada y el agua que corría. Miraba a la nada fijamente. Había decido entregarse a la indiferencia, cuando menos por ahora. ¿Quién era? No era nadie. Y eso estaba bien... La nada lo era todo. Ese pensamiento lo reconfortó. Él sólo era una pequeña partícula de un universo más infinito y vasto.

Harry siempre había deseado una vida normal. No sabía cuando había decidido que su vida no iba ni remotamente encaminada por los linderos usuales. Suponía que había comenzado al ver que a pesar de todo, Los Dursley eran felices y lo único que empañaba su felicidad era el pequeño fenómeno escondido a los ojos curiosos en la alacena, acompañado de un feo peluche que había sido encontrado en la basura, desgarrado y tiznado y las arañas que habían convertido en aquel sitio su hogar primero que él.

También podía haber sido en su escuela muggle, cuando las madres y los padres apapachaban a sus hijos y los llenaban de besos. Lloraban y se reían juntos... o tal vez cuando aprendió que existían leyes físicas que decían que era imposible _transportarse _de la nada al techo cuando los matones de la escuela estaban a punto de desangrarte a golpes. Seguramente también lo había atisbado cuando Hagrid le dijo que era famoso, o cuando se enteró de que Voldemort quería su cabeza a cualquier costo. No era difícil. Ni siquiera sonaba difícil: Estudiar, a veces pasar, a veces reprobar. Él no era un cerebrito... ni tampoco quería serlo... simplemente un joven normal de clase media. Tener amigos, algunos mejores que otros. Charlar, quejarse del colegio, celebrar los estúpidos y sosos triunfos, así como las derrotas adolescentes.

Llamar a un determinado pedazo de tierra con paredes, "Hogar". Celebrar navidades cocinando con sus tutores o padres adoptados, pedir a sus padres era imposible, jamás lo había hecho. Ellos le miraban y les resguardaban de dónde fuese que estuvieran. Ser castigado por escaparse una noche e irse de farra. Un día ver a una chica que le llamara la atención y balbucear y avergonzarse a sí mismo, pidiéndole salir a una cita, disfrutar con sus ratos malos y buenos, cuando llegara el momento de la separación, llorar y deprimirse como un idiota porque ¡Oh el amor! Y luego, seguir adelante hasta encontrar la persona indicada. Trabajar comedidamente para tener un buen futuro. Casarse y tener cinco hijos... ¡Quería un montón de hijos! Ruidosos y molestos, pero, seguramente su esposa, no querría hijos y terminarían negociando... ¡Dos y medio estaría bien! Un niño, una niña y un perro... allí estaban, sus dos y medios hijos.

Mudarse a su nuevo "nido de amor", pero con un cuarto de invitados siempre listo para sus familiares. Salir con sus hijos al parque, pelear con el vecino porque deja la basura en donde no debe o porque tiene la música a las cuatro de la mañana a un volumen exagerado. Llorar de alegría y alivio en la graduación de sus hijos y luego, en sus bodas o en su soltería..., tener un nieto, ayudar a sus hijos a malcriarlos y luego en el declive de su vida, cuando todo estuviera bien. Viajaría y moriría en algún lugar tranquilo y silencioso, libre de dolor, sabiendo que amó y que fue amado. Eso era lo que guardaba en su corazón todos los días. Muy bonita fantasía pero NO.

Antes de enterarse que era un mago. Lo único que hacía era romperse el culo y quemarse las pestañas estudiando, tratando de que los Dursley no se enteraran, cosa que siempre sucedía, y le pegaran y castigaran por tener mejores grados que el tarado mental de _Dudders. _Para entrar a una buena universidad, tener un buena carrera y dejar la vida de maltratos atrás... luego, llegó una carta que decía que estaba invitado a estudiar a un colegio internado en Escocia, seguido de un semi-gigante con un paraguas mágico que lo introdujo por primera vez en una sociedad en donde fue vapuleado y acosado el primer día, por algo que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué era.

De pronto y sin anestesia, se enteró de que tenía el suficiente sustento monetario como para no preocuparse de nada más hasta nuevo aviso y que, por algo que todavía no sabía en esos momentos, tenía plaza en cualquier universidad que quisiera. Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, sabiendo que estaba respaldado y Voldemort ¿Qué era _eso_? Una sombra estúpida de un pasado que ni siquiera recordaba. Se relajó, dejó de ser el maldito cerebrito que tanto odiaba y aún con sus problemas de timidez (ayudado por el hecho de ser el niño-que-vivió) cosa que no le importaba y todavía no lo hacía. Hizo amigos... y comenzó a cumplir parte de su sueño. Era un chico _normal, _que se reía con sus amigos, y se quejaba de sus clases. Reprobaba y Aprobaba en cantidades iguales. ¿Qué importaba ya? ¡Entraría en la universidad quisiera o no! Hasta que la piedra filosofal le trajo su primera muerte consciente: Quirrel... aquello había sido como la chispa insipiente en un gasolinera.

De repente su mundo _tranquilo _se había vuelto una marea vertiginosa que lo ahogaba, sofocándole. Año tras año, sin parar, giraba, giraba y giraba, sólo para detenerse y vomitar y luego seguir girando. El diario, Sirius, Remus, el torneo, la profecía, Voldemort acosándole inclusive en sus sueños... Luego... llevándole un paso más allá, Voldemort resquebrajó sus esperanzas y destruyó el único sueño que aún no se desvanecía... obviamente que cuando se enteró que estaban en guerra, había reventado instantáneamente sus ganas de procrear. Él NO iba a traer niños a este mundo, viendo como estaba la situación. Pero, él hombre le había quitado su derecho a tener hijos y de morir, junto a su libertad. Procrear para un _Obscuro Tenebris_ era igual a matarse en el proceso. Muy pocos lo lograban, era un azar, cincuenta y cincuenta. Siempre y cuando tu pareja, fuese uno de los tuyos, también.

Y el golpe de gracia. Ya no había nada que hacer. No hijos, no chica linda a la cual amar, no hogar cálido ni navidades cocinando en familia, NADA. En cambio, tenía a un rubio de la nobleza tras su cabeza, su cuerpo y su alma, con una familia de las familiar más presuntuosa, habidas y por haber, al cual estaba atado de por vi... por la eternidad. Con un matón que quería quitarle su voluntad y obligare a matar a sus seres queridos, con un _algo _que también quería arrebatarle su voluntad aunque, no terminaba de entender para qué. Al mundo mágico, creyendo estupideces de mesías y profecías, sobre él siendo una Salvación Omnipotente.

Bueno... cuando menos tenía a su añorado perro y a su padrino... (que cosa curiosa eran la misma persona). En realidad, tenía dos perros... Moony y Padfoot y dos padrinos... así que, posiblemente dentro de cien años, si tanto vivían los jodidos magos, podrían reunirse una navidad sin Voldemort ni mundo mágico y disfrutarla. Hermione, Ron y su familia estarían allí también. Sólo tenía que deshacerse del lastre del veela por una noche _et_ _violà! C'est parfait! _

Sonrió negando divertido... él quería a su estúpido lastre veela, a.k.a hurón oxigenado. Su corazón se tranquilizaba cuando el estaba rodeándole. Le encantaba, aunque jamás lo admitiría, estar en aquella burbuja de cristal en la que lo envolvía protegiéndole de todos y de todo. En su pareja tenía todo: su enemigo, su amante y su amigo. ¡Bah! Él sabía que no existía tal cosa como "Felices para Siempre" o "La vida perfecta" pero, el que estuviera consciente de ello, no quería decir que iba al matadero con una sonrisa. No por nada el sombrero había insistido en ponerle en Slytherin... al contrario del pensamiento popular, el distaba de ser un estúpido, sentimentalista e idealista... simplemente que tenía una forma diferente de ver las cosas y de vivir su vida... vaya eufemismo.

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo, liberado y protegido, bajo la protección de Slytherin, durmió. Durmió profundo y despreocupado..., libre de estupefacientes y sedantes. No importaba lo que dijeran. Él no era el salvador del mundo mágico. Que se buscaran a hombres y mujeres capacitados para la tarea. Estaba seguro que un ejercito bien organizado podía acabar con Voldemort. Todos coincidían en que el destino no estaba establecido en piedra..., esa profecía no tenía ningún valor. Él la rechazaba con todos sus cimientos. El mundo podía irse a la porra...

Lastima que el destino parecía diferir con los pensamientos del Niño-Que-Vivió. Después de todo, cada ser que Harry se había encontrado, con más de dos dedos de frente, había visto algo especial en aquel joven abusado y abandonado. Voldemort no era lo único a lo que Harry había venido a limpiar. Cada cierto tiempo las cosas necesitaban un nuevo orden y nadie podría detenerlo...

Hogwarts, como _Alma Mater_ que era de todos los que habían pasado por allí. Arrulló silenciosamente a uno de sus hijos más queridos, que dormía en la fría y húmeda cámara de los secretos, recordando, recordando a pequeños retoños y como había sido el principio de todo. Sentía un poco de pena, Hogwarts protegía a sus hijos del mundo exterior y los mantenía cálidos y alegres. No creía que al pequeño descendiente de Gryffindor le gustara demasiado el mundo exterior... aquella pureza casi incólume, iba a ser un dolor de cabeza para todos los que le rodeaban. Amigos o Enemigos... porque era indetenible, porque tenía que pasar, pero como el mismo Harry pensaba. No estaba demasiado contenta con los acontecimientos...

7

— ¿Albus? ¿Qué eso? —Preguntó Mcgonagall, de pronto, cortando su informe.

— Es Hogwarts, mi estimada Minerva.

— ¿Cómo?

— Seguro que algo interesante está a punto de pasar —Aclaró con sencillez, dejando más confundida a la mujer. Se acarició la barba y comió uno de sus caramelos de limón. La última vez que Hogwarts había cantado, había sido por Tom Marvolo Riddle. ¿A quién más iban a arrastrar a la guerra esta vez?

— No te preocupes Albus —Dijo uno de los cuadros. Dumbledore y Mcgonagall, miraron a una de las Directoras de Hogwarts—. Tú aprendiste tu lección con el pequeño Slytherin. No obstante, debo recordarte que a Hogwarts no le gusta que ataquen a ninguno de sus hijos. Especialmente si son especiales para ella.

— Albus... —Llamó Minerva preocupada.

— No, Minerva. El castillo no va a ser atacado. En realidad, estamos hablando literalmente de un sólo alumno. Como sabrás, Merlín fue el primer mago que puso utilizar la magia como la conocemos actualmente.

— Sí... ya lo sé Albus... yo también estudié con Binns...

— Jaja... no Minerva. Déjame que te ilustre con una bellísima historia. Merlín ha tenido un montón de connotaciones en la actualidad. Muchas de ellas provienen de la leyenda de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, para los muggles. Merlín fue un gran líder extranjero que guió a Arturo hacia la corona y hacia la paz. Sin embargo, era un hombre sin magia ni habilidades especiales más que ser terriblemente inteligente, sabio y experimentado. Ahora, jamás me terminé de enterar por qué nosotros llamamos al primer mago "moderno" Merlín. Supongo que la historia puede volverse un poco _despelotada _al pasar al tiempo, y supongo que también tiene que ver, en el hecho de que, en una época olvidada y destruida. Todos vivíamos más o menos de acuerdo con todo el mundo... Magos, Muggles, Inmortales, Animales, todo. Hay algunas teorías muggles que creen que algo pasó. Una de las que he leído se llama la Torre de Babel. Deberías leerlo, ¡Mayor desastre de proporciones masivas! Obviamente que tenemos resemblanzas los unos de los otros, debido a eso.

— ¿Realmente en algún momento todos vivíamos mezclado?

— No lo sé. Yo sólo cuento la historia. Además, parece que hubo un horrible vacío en el tiempo que destruyó completamente cualquier cimiento que hubiera de ese "espacio temporal". El punto es que... hubieron ciertas personas bendecidas.

— ¿Por quién fueron bendecidas?

— Por la misma magia. Verás mi querida sub-directora. La magia, tiene vida, es bastante caprichosa y muchos de mis amigos creen que es "Ella" —Se rió de su propio chiste—. Y cuando las cosas van a salirse de control, normalmente la misma magia hace que las cosas entren en cintura.

— Ajá... —Concedió pensando que el hombre estaba ido de la olla. Sólo como siempre.

— Hogwarts. Fue la primera institución habida y por haber...

— ¡Eso ya lo sé!

— Lo que no sabes es que este castillo "Hogwarts" existe desde del desastre que expliqué un poco antes. Aquí empezó todo. Pero, el castillo no es el problema. Estas, personas bendecidas. Como Gryffindor o Slytherin... o... ¿Qué se yo? Tú o... Fliwick...

— Estás desvariando...

— Ah, sí. Lo siento. Tienen un papel que desarrollar. Estas rocas, fueron el cimiento de la magia. Podría decirse que aquí nació. Por supuesto, Hogwarts no habla como tal, así que no podremos saber nunca la verdad y los que la saben, no están muy dispuestos a compartirla y te miran feo y todo.

— ¡Albus! ¡Estás hablando para atrás y para adelante!

— Mis disculpas. Bueno mira, el punto es que, la última vez que Hogwarts cantó, fue para Tom Riddle...

— ¿Ah? Creo que no estoy captando nada de lo que me dices. Tu historia es completamente a temporal y sin sentido.

— Olvida de mi patético intento de contar lo que pasó ante de que se perdieran todos los conocimientos del mundo y tuviéramos que comenzar de nuevo. Cuando Tom Riddle estudiaba era el favorito de Hogwarts. Yo sospechaba que algo andaba extraño con el niño, pero, con Tom descubrí que esas _personas _bendecidas del _ayer_. Existían realmente, tú sabes muy bien que no todo el mundo mágico puede tener el _toupet _de poder manejar una varita. Yo no era director para ese entonces, pero, Hogwarts me insinuó muchas veces que lo sería y yo amo ser el director de Hogwarts a pesar de a veces sentirme al borde de la locura.

— ¿Es que acaso atacaste al que no debe ser nombrado de alguna manera mientras que era un estudiante?

— Creo que me estás mal interpretando.

— ¡Entonces explícate bien!

— Me estoy explicando lo mejor que puedo. Mira, para ponerlo en términos muggles, Tom fue coronado por la magia como Rey.

— ¡CLARO! ¡SEGURO! ¿¡Y qué viene después?!

— ¿Podrías calmarte, por favor? —La mujer respiró profundamente, sentándose. ¿Cómo le pedía que se calmara luego de decirle que Tom Riddle alias: señor tenebroso, era un Rey? Cosa que no sabía como terminar de interpretar—. Bien, como te decía, Tom es como un Tótem de la magia. Su poder es inigualable y único... él puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana, utilizar la magia blanca, ancestral, negra, demoníaca, wicca, nórdica... tú me entiendes y no sufrir ni un rasguño.

— ¿Cuántos demonios como él hay?

— Esa es una buena pregunta... yo encontré por casualidad que él era uno de los benditos. A cada bendecido se le da un poder especial que nadie más puede poseer ni añorar ni codiciar. Y esto usualmente es hereditario, porque necesitas sacar todo de algo.

— Sé las bases de la magia... no te molestes en explicarlas...

— A mi parecer, el don único de Tom fue el parsel.

— Cosa que obviamente erraste porque Harry Potter también lo posee.

— Sí, probablemente... yo pienso que Tom hizo algo para molestar a mamá magia y perdió su inmunidad... aunque algo que regalas ya no puedes quitarlo, inclusive mamá magia piensa que es de mala suerte.

— Albus... esta historia es ridícula y el que le agregues cosa como "mamá magia" sólo lo empeora.

— Mamá magia —Siguió ignorando a la mujer—. Bendice a mucha gente. A mi parecer el simple hecho de ser un mago o criatura mágica, ya es una bendición en sí —La cabeza de Gryffindor estuvo por primera vez de acuerdo en todo lo que iba de conversación—. Pero, entonces entra en vigencia que "Todos somos iguales, sólo que algunos somos más iguales que otros". Por más que una madre que ha dado a luz a tres hijos, diga que no tiene favoritismo, siempre lo hay. Se llama _selección natural _y nadie se escapa de ello. Inclusive el universo parece regirse de alguna forma de esta manera. Pero, mamá magia no es sólo madre, sino que también es jefa y juez. No sé que habrá hecho Tom, pero, algo hizo que mamá magia se enfadara mucho, mucho, mucho y castigara a Tom.

— ¿Dándole más poder y protección?

— No. Eso ya quedó de parte de Tom. ¿Una madre como Lily Evans, por citar un ejemplo, tendría la culpa de que su hijo se prostituyera o consumiera drogas?

— Albus... ese ha sido el peor ejemplo que has podido poner.

— Nah... por suerte Harry es un gran chico. Pero, ya hablaremos de Harry...

— ¿También vas a meter a la pobre criatura en esta loca historia?

— Yo sólo cuento la historia, Minnie...

— No me diga así, por la sabiduría de Merlín. Y está bien. La Magia no protege más al Lord, pero, dicho puede buscar más poder por su lado.

— La magia es como el dinero. ¿Si tus padres no te dan más dinero significa que no vas a conseguirlo de ninguna otra forma? —Agregó con una pizca de ironía.

— Tú ganas...

— Si se consiguen los papeles, cosa que espero nunca suceda y que Tom nunca aprehenda. Podría demandar que es uno de los bendecidos de la magia y simplemente ser Rey. Así como así... o eso dice la leyenda. Cuando el mundo estaba en caos. Volviendo a mi historia que nadie entiende. "Merlín" porque nadie sabe su nombre, ni edad, sólo se sabe que era pelirrojo.

— Ya sí... eso te lo estás inventando...

— ¿Prefieres que fuera Rubio? Las mujeres siempre se sientes atraídos por hombres rubios... sino mira a Luciu...

— ¡Albus Dumbledore!

— Lo siento... bueno, a mí también me parece que Lucius es un hombre muy atractivo... y su hijo lo mismo...

— A la historia —Le amenazó...

— Bueno ¿Prefieres entonces que sea rubio o tal vez pelinegro como Sirius. Una belleza salvaje y descarada?

— Albus... estás hablando de tus alumnos... que sea viejo, arrugado y con barba blanca.

— No sabía que te parecía atractivo, Minerva —Los cuadros se rieron disimuladamente. La mujer estaba roja de la ira, y a punto de matar al hombre—. Seguro que por alguien por tú, fue que Merlín tuvo esa descripción ¡Yo hubiese preferido un rubio, con unos tremendos ojos azules, con candado y una armadura negra! ¡Woo! Eso sí que haría una historia.

— Como sea... yo quiero un viejo rechoncho, de piel curtida, arrugado y calvo...

— Pobre Merlín, Minerva ¿Qué no tienes corazón?

— No...

— Yo seguiré con mi rubio de ojos azules. Tú puedes quedarte con tu arrugado.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que es hombre?

— Ya la magia es mujer. Dejemos que Merlín sea hombre...

— Ay... Por Circe —Murmuró la mujer, negando con la cabeza, resignada.

— En fin... Merlín, llegó a poner orden es el mundo de Caos, imponiéndose y declarándose Rey. Porque podía. Por supuesto que un Rey como Merlín nos caería de lujo. La magia simplemente lo guiaba. Mamá magia le susurraba, mostrándole el futuro, permitiéndole hablar con los animales, le desarrolló aún más su inteligencia y astucia. Y le dio la compasión para perdonar.

— Eso me suena a los Fundadores.

— Ahora, ser bendecido por la magia y a la vez encontrarte como favorito, tiene sus pegas. Y ya hablaremos de los fundadores.

— Me lo veía venir.

— Por supuesto, todo en el universo tiene que ser balanceado. Sino, los jefes de mamá magia se enfadarían y ¡catástrofe!

— Omite el término: "Mamá magia" te lo agradezco.

— Primero, como te dije, mamá magia es una persona caprichosa y malcriada que lo tiene todo en la vida. ¿No te suena extraño esta frase? Digo... vida... bueno... ¿existencia?

— ¡Ya vasta Albus! Si vas a seguir no sigas con las tonterías...

— A mamá magia no le gusta compartir lo que es suyo..., así que enamorarse para los bendecidos, está fuera de las cosas que puedes pedirle a mamá magia, especialmente si se enamoran de personas no bendecidas. No sé que pasaría con dos personas bendecidas. Por cada mil magos o tal vez más habrá un bendecido que además es favorito...

— Sí... encontrarse y enamorarse raya en los números negativos...

— Exacto...

— ¿Qué otra cosa?

— Perderías el derecho a procrear...

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

— Tom tuvo un accidente cuando estaba en el colegio... Madame Pomfrey es una de las pocas personas que estaban aquí, cuando Dippet... ella puede contarte el por qué no puede tener hijos. Es..., doloroso pensarlo para mí que soy hombre...

— Comprendo... no quiero enterarme. ¿Y qué más?

— Y obviamente, la que viene por sí sola: Eres de la magia. Estás allí para hacer lo que a ella le plazca.

— Estoy comenzando a creer que esto es más una maldición que una bendición.

— Concuerdo contigo. ¿Y según tú, qué hizo el lord para molestar a la magia?

— Fastidió a alguien con más favoritismo que él...

— Después de todo lo que me has contado, tiene coherencia. ¿Y? ¿Qué tan favorito era Tom?

— Muy, muy, MUY favorito. Podría decirse que tenía el mismo nivel de favoritismo que Merlín —La mujer jadeó—. No sólo fue un favorito de la magia sino que es uno de los niños de Slytherin. Ellos forzaron su destino, y se alejaron del camino de mamá magia y vivieron para contarlo. Aunque, a mamá magia no le gustó mucho lo que hicieron y ya todo terminó como tu sabes. Digamos que Tom tiene el favoritismo suyo más el que tuvo Slytherin cuando vivía. Además, Hogwarts no se vino a magia, con la ira de mamá magia porque, este castillo es de ese tiempo que nadie recuerda.

— Supongo... ¿Y a quién _fastidió_ Tom Riddle? —Preguntó, sintiéndose Estúpida al pronunciarlo de aquella manera jocosa con la que el director estaba llevando tan seria conversación.

— Mamá magia sabía que eso iba a suceder... y ya que ella no quiere que sus hijos sufran lanzó una advertencia... por mamá magia lo sabe todo, lo ve todo y está en todo...

— ¿Y quién oyó la advertencia?

— Tom, Severus, Lily, James, Yo, Sirius, Remus... Tú... etc... la verdad es que fue bastante a _Vox Populix_ la advertencia.

— No recuerdo haber oído nada de eso.

— A ver... cierto bebé que nacería al morir el séptimo mes para derrotar al señor tenebroso... ¿Dónde he oído eso yo antes?

— Oh Buen Merlín... la profecía...

— ¡Ajá! La profecía... lanzada por nada más y nada menos una vidente que no goza en realidad de muy buena _reputación_.

— La magia no tiene derecho a interferir directamente con los _hechos_ humanos —Murmuró, como hilvanando todo.

— Eso era todo lo que podía hacer... la magia le dio la opción de matar a Neville y seguir con su reinado de maldad. Siempre y cuando Harry estuviera feliz y contento de la vida. Tom no lo captó, todo se vino abajo.

— Esto es... —Siguió en shock.

— Mamá magia no está muy feliz con el pequeño Tommy tratando de matar a Harry a cada momento. Mamá Magia hace a Harry cada día más invencible. Mamá magia quiere castigar a Tom, pero, Tom tiene demasiada ventaja por delante... además, nuestro Harry está yéndose por los caminos de los fundadores. Eso me lleva a pensar...

— Que ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá. Harry niega su destino como el único que puede acabar con el señor tenebroso y el lord...

— Y Tom quiere no sólo conquistar al mundo Minerva... quiere conquistar a mamá magia y... digamos que mamá magia tiene muchos enemigos...

— Esto es ridículo...

— Me temo que mamá magia ha encontrado a un nuevo "Merlín". Minerva... alguien que le oiga y exprese sus palabras. Alguien que la proteja de sus enemigos. Yo hago lo que puedo, especialmente porque esto no es más que una especulación mía, pero... es lo único que tengo por ahora...

— Es por eso que tienes a Harry tan... ¿cómo decirlo?

— ¿Bajo perfil?

— No es precisamente lo que buscaba pero, sí.

— Minerva. Sé que a veces me ves como un maldito manipulador, pero, mamá magia tiene favoritos y yo también. Yo adoro a Harry como el hijo que jamás tuve...

— Espera... tú también eres uno de esos. No te has enamorado, no tuviste hijos y has estado sirviéndole a Hogwarts toda tu vida. ¡Tú también eres uno de los bendecidos!

— Yo prefiero pensar que no...

— Albus...

— Tanto como amo a Harry, amo a mamá magia, Minerva... me dolería pensar que mis familiares y mi amor murieron por pertenecerle a la magia... —La profesora abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Así que sólo soy un tipo con suerte. La magia ha estado tratando de forzar a Harry en su camino, por más que este haga las cosas a su ritmo y manera. Si te estoy diciendo esto, es porque ha salido un ejemplo muy claro que no quiero pensar tan siquiera en ello.

— El joven Malfoy.

— Tom también está tras su cabeza.

— Oh dulce Gaia.

— Draco es un Príncipe Veela y segurísimo que sí, otro de los Bendecidos de la magia. Después de todo, se dice que la nobleza y la realeza son escogidos por los "Dioses". Por supuesto, Mamá magia no va a ser infeliz apropósito a su hijo predilecto, así que le buscó a la perfección en persona, para devolverlo a su camino. Por favor, Minerva. Menciona un defecto de Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

— Emm... ¿Es un engreído? —Preguntó, sintiéndose culpable por difamar a un alumno de semejante manera.

— A mí me parece que a Harry no le importa, me atrevo a decir que le gusta. ¿Qué más?

— ¿Promiscuo? —Concedió luego de darle un rato a la cabeza.

— Ya no más...

— Ehm... umm... esto... —La mujer bufó—. ¡Nadie es perfecto! ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Es imposible!

— Entonces, busca un defecto. Inclusive Harry, parece un ser imperfecto a su lado.

— ¿La magia creó a Draco Malfoy exclusivamente para Harry Potter? Por favor...

— Nadie dijo que esta historia iba a tener un final feliz o una relación temporal coherente.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿O Harry comienza a prestarle atención a su querida madre o morirá enfrentándose al Lord, llevándoselo con él a la tumba?

— No lo sé... ni siquiera sé si lo que te estoy contando es verdad. También me preocupa el Sruth del joven Draco..., me parece que mamá magia está mucho en ese _coso _que no sabemos que es.

— ¿Quiénes son los enemigos de la magia?

— Lo siento Minerva... no puedo decirlo...

— ¿Son peligrosos?

— Sólo voy a decirte una cosa. Como están las cosas, si todo esto resulta ser verdad, sólo Tom podría controlarlos.

— Genial, simplemente genial —Se quejó Minerva, sobándose la cabeza.

**TBC**

**Que le den al canon. **Así que, por favor, cualquier comentario acerca de qué esto no es así o eso no es asao... realmente, salen fuera de programa... pero si igual quieren comentar, alé... supongo que para ello está la libertad de expresión. No sé que más decir... ¿Adiós?


	23. Educación Superior

**A/N: **No estoy del toda segura con respecto a este capítulo, pero ¿Para qué seguir alargando el sufrimiento? Como sea, esto es lo que hay...

**Capítulo veintitrés: **Educación Superior. 

Cuando Harry salió de la Cámara de los Secretos, todo estaba en silencio y la luna se alzaba amenazante, mitad claridad, mitad oscuridad. Aún sintiéndose entumecido, aunque a la vez alerta... era difícil de explicar. Se dirigió hacía su sala común... Dijo la contraseña, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la Dama Gorda. Se encontró a Hermione particularmente molesta, con brazos cruzados y todo, como esperando a alguien. Suspiró... no tenía muchas ganas de aguantar algún sermón...

— Harry. ¿Qué haces todo mojado? —Se preparó para el regaño, pero, sólo se encontró con el cambio preocupado en la mirada de la Prefecta.

— Estaba pensando...

— ¿Pensando? ¿Y en dónde estabas pensando, a mitad del lago? —El moreno asintió, si ella creía eso, pues, él también. La nueva señora Weasley se cruzó de brazos, y volvió a su pose molesta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? —Cuestionó, temiéndose lo peor.

— ¿Sabes dónde está el bueno para nada que tengo como _marido_?

— Ah... —Suspiró aliviado—. Buena pregunta, Herm... si gustas, puedes fantasear que está con Draco hablando mal y quejándose de nosotros —Se señaló a los dos moviendo el dedo—. Mientras toman _Fire Whisky _en las tres escobas... —Granger se quedó en blanco, sin saber como responder.

— No importa cuanto lo intente. Esa imagen no se procesa en mi cabeza...

— Ahora que lo dices... en la mía tampoco... —Se rieron divertidos.

— _Purgo_ —Conjuró Hermione y la ropa de Harry volvió a la normalidad—. ¿Seguro que estás bien, Harry?

— Creo que estoy sufriendo de _Distress, _Hermione... —Le confesó, mirándole con una miraba que decía que no entendía que le pasaba.

— ¿Qué pasó exactamente? Ven... sentémonos...

— Hace unas horas tuve un ataque de pánico...

— ¿Ya fuiste a la enfermería?

— ¡Estaba saliendo de ella, Mione! ¡Madame Pomfrey me ha hecho dormir casi veinticuatro horas seguidas!

— ¿Y Qué pasó antes del ataque de pánico?

— Creo que Zabini estaba invitando a Draco a un _torneo_ de arquería y luego empezamos a hablar sobre "La Caída".

— ¿Tú supuesto día feriado?

— ¡Es que era el único maldito ser en el universo que no sabía de eso! —Se alteró, levantándose de nuevo con gestos bruscos.

— Ya sé que no te debe parecer la mejor idea del mundo, pero, no me ataques a mí ¡Poco tengo que ver con eso! ¡Yo también andaba en pañales y balbuceaba cuando sucedió!

— Lo siento... —Se disculpó, retornando a la calma y sentándose, mientras miraba al techo.

— Está bien... comprendo que estás bajo presión. ¿Malfoy no sintió tu ataque?

— No creo que pudiera. Estaba _fuera del área de cobertura_.

— ¿Quieres que te diga algo en particular acerca de tu teoría de estar sufriendo de Distress?

— ¡Tú me preguntaste si me pasaba algo!

— Nunca respondes —Eso dejó a Harry pasmado. En esos momentos una lechuza se detuvo frente al estático ojiverde y le estiró la pata. El joven le retiró el sobre y el animal siguió su camino sin si siquiera parpadear—. ¿Qué es eso?

— No lo sé...

— ¿Crees que deberías abrirlo?

— Es acerca de mi solicitud para aplicar en la universidad —Le indicó luego de leer el remitente.

— ¡Ábrelo! —Se emocionó, dando palmaditas.

— Calma... esto sólo me dirá si puedo o no presentar la prueba con los ridículos TIMOS que conseguí en quinto. Necesito primero los EXTASIS.

— ¿Qué dice? —Le apuró. El Golden Boy, leyó sin muchas ganas con la vista y luego de terminar se volvió a su amiga.

— Que puedo apuntar a tres de las universidades que apunté.

— ¿Y a cuales te apuntaste? ¡A mí me aceptaron en las seis opciones! ¡Fue tan emocionante!

— Sí... me imagino —Aceptó desganado—. U.M.A, U.C.M.A.F y la U.C.E.

— A ver... sin siglas...

— En la Universidad Mágica Americana. La Universidad Mágica Central Anglo-francesa y en la Universidad Central de Escocia...

— ¿La última no es una universidad muggle?

— Sí... sí lo es.

— Harry, jamás hemos tenido esta conversación, ya que no eres muy dado al tema, y jamás hemos tenido el tiempo pero, ¿puedo saber qué piensas estudiar?

— ¡Claro que puedes, Hermy! Voy a estudiar Medicina...

— ¿Piensas estudiar Medicina Muggle?

— Sí ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema con ello?

— ¡Eres un Mago! ¡Eres uno de los magos más poderoso en los últimos siglos! ¿Y piensas estudiar medicina muggle? —Le reprendió azorada.

— Eso parece... —Avistó un poco amedrentado, sin entender el por qué el alboroto.

— ¿Has hablado de esto con Sirius o con Dumbledore? —Decidió tranquilizarse. Terminarían peleando, como iban.

— ¿Y qué les importa a ellos?

— ¿Qué crees que dirá Malfoy?

— "Potter eres imbécil. Eh, ¿A dónde exactamente dijiste que piensas estudiar?" O algo muy por el estilo. Aunque suene extraño, Herm. Draco tiende a seguirme la corriente.

— Eres Harry Potter...

— ¿Y? ¿Crees que ser Harry Potter cambiará en algo el hecho de que estoy dos puntos por encima del "Aceptable" en mi TIMO de Pociones y que el profesor Dumbledore haya tenido que amenazar a Snape para que me aceptara de nuevo en su clase?

— ¿Eso no era un rumor? —Hermione se encontró contrariada... ¡Eso había sido tema de conversación por varias semanas en Hogwarts! No que Harry lo supiera, por supuesto.

— ¡Menos mal que uno no sabe que creer en Hogwarts! No, no fue un rumor. Dumbledore _sí_ amenazó a Snape.

— Pero, podías haber entrado a Pociones Avanzadas con Aceptable.

— En realidad, es decisión del Profesor. Y como sabes para entrar en esa clase con Snape, hay tener al menos cuatro puntos sobre el Supera las Expectativas —Hermione recordó que era Snape de quién estaban hablando...

— ¡Pero tú no eres malo en pociones! ¡Eres uno de los mejores destiladores de venenos que hay en el salón! Puedes diferenciarlos casi todos... ¡y encontrar su antídoto aún sin _saberlo_!

— ¿Y qué? El punto es que mis TIMOS dicen otra cosa... sin contar con que ni siquiera fue Snape quién evaluó...

— Aún puedes esforzarte en los EXTASIS. Además, fuiste aceptado en dos universidades mágicas ¿no? ¡Aún puedes estudiar Medimagia!

— Puedo presentar las pruebas _pero_ entraré en lista de espera. En cambio, si lo hago en la U.C.E, entraré estando en la lista de honores...

— ¿Y desde cuando te interesa a ti estar en la lista de honores? —Definitivamente, había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar en esta conversación. Su amigo jamás había sentido demasiada afición por el estudio y sus notas importaban tanto como podían hacerlo los gusarajos.

— Este tema es algo con más trasfondo de lo que te puedes imaginar en mi vida, Hermione... —La prefecta entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

— Aunque te lo explicara, no lo entenderías. En realidad, pocas personas lo harían.

— Soy tu amiga —Le reprochó. El ojiverde simplemente suspiró, sorprendiendo a Hermione.

— Sí, eres mi amiga, lo sé. Pero no eres _yo_. Y todo esto no tiene nada que ver con el maldito niño-que-vivió o tan siquiera _la magia..._ si voy a entrar a la universidad quiero que sea por todo lo alto y no corriendo a pedirle a Dumbledore que interceda por mí en el decano. Poseo unas opciones muchísimo mejores para aplicar, que son muggles, pero, necesito mis EXTASIS y las pruebas de nivelación muggle para introducir los papeles, la UCE, tiene los dos apartados (mágico y muggle) y por ello te permiten pre-aplicar sólo con los TIMOS. Por más extraño que te suene soy bueno estudiando, siempre lo he sido. Sólo que para mí, la magia; es algo más _intuitivo._ Sólo sale... —Explicó encogiéndose de hombros—. Al parecer, no termino de poder estudiarla como se debería. No quiero frustrarme con algo que siempre he querido disfrutar desde que sé que existe.

— ¡Yo te puedo ayudar!

— ¡Ya lo sé! Y te agradezco que siempre te estés preocupando por mí. De verdad lo hago, pero, Hermione siempre dejo que los demás hagan las cosas por mí. Esto es algo que voy a superar yo sólo, como siempre debió haber sido.

— No estás sólo —Le hizo saber, exasperada. ¡¿Cuándo el terco joven que tenía en frente iba entender eso?!

— Nadie dijo que lo estaba. Sólo esto diciendo que esto es algo que tengo que hacer por mi cuenta.

— Harry, estoy seguro que si te lo propusieras podrías dejar de estar en la lista de esperas de las universidades que elegiste.

— En realidad, no. Para las universidades que realmente apliqué como primeras opciones, en ninguna de ellas me permitieron entrar ni siquiera por lista de espera, para evitar cualquier tipo de favoritismo en las preliminares tienes un código alfanumérico, ¿Por qué te estoy explicando esto si tú lo sabes y también lo hiciste?

— ¿En qué universidad quería entrar?

— En la Universidad Británica Fénix o en el Hospital de Enseñanza del Círculo Dorado.

— Em... he oído que es dificilísimo que tan siquiera te respondan la solicitud en esas instituciones. ¿Y si aplicas como estás pensando hacer?

— Aplicaría para Harvard u Oxford —Hermione hizo lo mejor que pudo para evitar reírse—. No te preocupes, Herm. Sé que suena ridículo, puedes reírte todo lo que gustes. Poseo una plaza en Oxford... como te digo. Soy _bastante _bueno estudiando cosas muggles. Pero, para aplicar a la plaza que tengo, necesito hacer la reválida...

— ¿De verdad tienes una plaza en Oxford, para Medicina?

— En realidad tengo aplicabilidad para Lengua Inglesa, Filosofía, Medicina o Matemática genética.

— Espera. ¿Cómo tienes un _Aceptable_ en Pociones?

— ¿La magia me volvió estúpido? —Se preguntó irónico—. Tal vez tantas maldiciones de Voldemort hicieron que mi cerebro no pudiera pensar correctamente. Mi vida cambió mucho cuando me enteré de que era un Mago, Herm... en lo único que pensaba antes de conocer Hogwarts era en crearme un futuro para huir de los Dursley... como sabrás, si quería aplicar para una buena universidad, tenía que morir estudiando. ¿Sabes cuantos castigos me costó el tener A? ¡Montones! Los Dursley odiaban que yo pudiera ser más inteligente que la ballena de mi primo —Por supuesto... Los Dursley, recordó Hermione. ¿Cómo no se lo vio venir? Obviamente que el trauma universitario venía de la infancia abusada y traumática de su amigo... no dijo nada más. Simplemente se dispuso a escucharlo.

» Ellos me obligaban a hacer las asignaciones escolares de Dudley. ¡La estúpida ballena estaba un curso adelante de mí! Eso me hacía tener que trabajar el doble y con un año de adelante... Tenía que hacerlo sí o sí... cuando estuve un poco más _grande_, para evitar la situación lo más que podía, tomé cada curso extracurricular que había. ¿Sabías que yo fui el pianista de la orquesta de la escuela? Hacía cualquier cosa, para no tener que regresar a esa casa... Así tuviera que estudiar hasta que no soportara mi cabeza, con cosas inentendibles. ¡Si no fuera por la puta magia hubiese tenido los mejores padres muggles que pudieras imaginarte! ¡Ellos iban a adoptarme! E inclusive iban a subsidiarme para enviarme a St. Michael, Pero no... algo sucedió y ¡Plof! Los Dursley de nuevo. ¿Crees que comprendes algo de esto, Hermione?

— No... —Respondió al final, humilde y con la mirada baja. La verdad es que Harry siempre lograba batirle cuando de su infancia se trataba. Sus padres le amaban como nadie en el mundo, le daban cuanta cosa se antojaba y hasta ahora, seguía siendo de la misma manera.

— Por supuesto que no. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es, pensar que al llegar a _casa_ lo único que te estaría esperando sería el hambre y los malos tratos... así que, como comprenderás ahora: o un milagro sucede y quedo en el maldito Triángulo Dorado de la Universidad Británica Fénix o me voy a reclamar mi plaza en Oxford... si Lucius Malfoy quiere pegar el grito al cielo, bien pueda. Si Sirius quiere desheredarme, con gusto... todavía sigo siendo el último de los Potter, sin contar con que voy a ir becado a Oxford... no mucha gente puede jactarse de eso —Recientemente estaba hablando demasiado y dejando a todo el mundo saber su vida privada... le molestaba hablar de todo lo que había perdido a causa de la magia. Si bien agradecía cada segundo que había pasado a lo largo de los años, lejos de los Dursley, él había trazado su futuro de una manera y todo terminaba tergiversándose.

— Yo... Harry, espera...

— ¿Qué?

— Lo siento, de verdad, jamás pensé que... lo siento. A veces se me olvida lo que fue tu vida con los Dursley...

— Pues que no se te olvide... —Apuntilló con saña.

1

Pociones... que Malfoy lo hubiese escogido como pareja, tenía sus ventajas. Una de ellas: Pociones... así que... allí estaban. Sentados, _hablando _y Snape, simplemente los dejaba ser.

— ¿Qué haces? —Curioseó Harry. No que no tuvieran nada que hacer. Pero, en los próximos quince minutos, la poción que realizaban tenía que cocerse a fuego lento. ¿Qué más iban a hacer? Hablar... por supuesto.

— Reviso mi solicitud con respecto a la pre-aplicaciones de las universidades.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué vas a estudiar? —Se interesó. ¿En qué universidades habría aplicado el rubio?

— Política, Finanzas y Economía, es un combo. La carrera se llama "La Tripleta Noble" y cursaré en la Universidad Británica Fénix, por supuesto. En todo caso de que la Universidad se caiga, incendie o algún desastre por el estilo, iré a parar a la Universidad del Círculo Dorado...

— ¿Te aceptaron? —Preguntó con sorpresa.

— Puff... soy un Malfoy, Potter. Por supuesto que me aceptaron.

— Pues, lo siento, señor perfección.

— ¿Y tú que piensas hacer con tu vida? —Cuestionó, mirando de reojo la poción para evitar cualquier percance y luego volvió su cara a la hermosa cara de su pareja.

— Presentar los N.A.M. —Sorpresa en los rasgos aristocráticos de Malfoy

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Para qué?!

— ¿Cómo que para qué?

— Potter eres un jodido mago **sangre pura** ¿Qué quieres tú con esos test muggles?

— ¿Cómo hiciste para que te aceptaran en la Universidad Británica Fénix? —Desvió la conversación.

— Teniendo doce TIMOS de doce con Sobresaliente. Más un Plus en pociones superando a un anodino del toplist por veinte puntos... repito y no voy a dejar el tema: ¿Para que quieres presentar la Nivelación Académica Muggle?

— Voy a aplicar a Oxford.

— ¿Qué eso?

— Una universidad muggle —Draco se rió impulsivamente.

— Ok, sé que sufres de retraso mental. No sé si has entendido el concepto de qué eres un Mago. Haces _magia_. ¿Sabes? Duh...

— Oxford es una de las mejores universidades muggles que existen.

— ¿Qué quieres estudiar? ¿Cómo ir a la luna o algo así? ¿Cómo es que se llamaban? ¿Astrólogos?

— Ya tuve esta charla con Hermione... y no... se llaman Astronautas... —Le corrió como pocas veces.

— Eso... ¿A qué universidades aplicaste en la lista?

— A la Universidad Británica del Fénix, al Hospital de Enseñanza del Círculo Dorado y a Oxford...

— Aplicaste a mis mismas universidades, bueno, excepto por la última. Yo apliqué por no dejar, en la Universidad Privada de Salem, no necesito ni siquiera presentar la prueba si obtengo de nuevo mis doce EXTASIS. ¿Por qué estás eligiendo Oxford?

— ¿Por qué será? —Resolló, revirando los ojos, esperando la burla de su pareja.

— Creo que te estoy preguntando porque no sé la respuesta.

— Es demasiado vergonzoso —Murmuró—. Voy a ir a Oxford y eso todo...

— ¿No te devolvieron las peticiones?

— No. ¿Feliz?

— No. Atónito... ¿Por qué no te habrían de devolver la solicitud?

— Por que sólo tengo Seis TIMOS con Sobresaliente. Y en pociones tengo un Aceptable + +.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Soltó de golpe y bastante mal educado, ante la confesión.

— ¿Qué comes, que adivinas?

— ¿Dumbledore? —Harry asintió—. A ver. ¿Cómo es que el mago más poderoso y sangre pura del último siglo no recibió cuando menos la denegación en físico de Fénix?

— ¿Cómo iban a saber que era yo? ¿Y ya no te dije que no soy el mago más poderoso? ¿Es que no me oyes cuando hablo? Ya te conté que sufría de una disparidad con mis núcleos... ¿Cómo puedes esperar que haga algo correctamente y sin crear catástrofe? —Masculló por lo bajo.

— Pedazo de estúpido ¡Presentaste por código alfanumérico! ¡Obviamente que no te iban a aceptar, tarado! ¡En Fénix sólo pueden estudiar personas _normales _con un poder superior a ochenta y cinco en el espectro rojo, y doce TIMOS de doce con Sobresaliente + + y cuando menos habiendo roto dos nuevos record en la lista...! ¡Potter! ¡Argh! —Draco dejó caer la cabeza en el escritorio no creyéndose el grado de estupidez que tenía su pareja.

— Por ello, voy a irme a Oxford... soy una persona normal, que tiene siete timos de ocho, y sólo igualó a Tom Riddle con 1040/1040 en Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras. Además, en el estúpido test de equiparación mágica, salió que tenía un treinta por ciento en el espectro rojo. Inclusive Seamus sacó más que yo en ese Test...

— Si mi incapacidad veela me lo permitiera te estuviera golpeando en estos momentos... así que imagínate que lo estoy haciendo —Le pidió, frustrado—. Potter. Si yo hubiese tomado el maldito test de equiparación mágica, hubiese salido que era un muggle... ¿En qué idioma tengo que decirte que eres en tus venas corre una sangre que es PURA, eso no son sólo palabras, tiene consecuencias. ¡Perteneces a la nobleza! ¿Eso algún día entrará en tu cabeza?

— Sea como sea. Voy a ir a Oxford... —Masculló infantilmente, recostando la barbilla en su palma.

— ¿Qué vas a estudiar? —Preguntó resignado, era mejor dejarlo ser, _por ahora_; ningún Malfoy iba a estudiar en una universidad muggle. Sin embargo, tal vez Harry estaba interesado en alguna carrera enteramente muggle como la cuántica o la teología muggle...

— Medicina —Draco volvió a darse contra el escritorio sin poder evitarlo. ¡Iba-a-ahorcarlo!

— ¿Me estás jodiendo, verdad? Toda la conversación pasada fue una broma de mal gusto... ¿no?

— ¿Te parece que me estoy divirtiendo, de alguna manera, a tu costa?

— No te entiendo, por la sabiduría de Merlín... vas a tirar tu carrera mágica simplemente porque te equivocaste en los pasos para entrar.

— No quiero una carrera mágica, si a todas estas venimos, no quiero la magia del todo.

— Es hora de terminar la poción —Cortó, mirando el temporizador en la mesa—. Esto no se queda así, Harry Potter. No sé que está pasando por tu cabeza, pero, estoy seguro que como siempre estás confundiendo todo y tomándolo por el lado que no es.

2

Bostezó... Historia de la magia era dos veces peor con Ravenclaw que con Slytherin. Hubiese sido un tiro, tener Historia con las serpientes ese año, cuando menos podría utilizar al veela del almohada, pero, no... tenía que verla con los cerebritos de Hogwarts, que no hacían más que tomar nota y forzar a Binns a responderles la oleada de preguntas que siempre surgían. Un completo dolor de muelas, especialmente si estabas tratando de dormir plácidamente, aunque, con todo lo que había dormido en los últimos días, estaba más que despierto y de mala leche, mirando como su obstinación aumentaba, ante la propia molestia de Binns. Cuando salió del salón, Draco, sorpresivamente lo estaba esperando afuera, esa era la última hora académica del día. ¿Qué haría ahí?

— ¿Y eso? ¿Qué haces aquí? Hasta dónde sé, tenías herbología.

— Vamos a hablar.

— Umm. ¿A hablar sobre qué? —Cuestionó, dándole a la cabeza, sin encontrar ningún tema que tuvieran que discutir.

— Tú extraña idea de irte a una universidad muggle.

— Ah. ¿Todavía vas a seguir con eso? Acéptalo Draco. No soy ese gran mago que todo el mundo cree.

— Potter. Sólo vámonos —Lo jaló del brazo—. No estoy dispuesto a ventilar nuestros problemas en medio de un pasillo.

— Realmente no es un problema, y tampoco es _nuestro, _pero ¿A dónde vamos?

— A mi habitación... —Declaró con sencillez, haciendo el ojiverde se sintiera ya inquieto. No estaba preparado para estar en solitario, en una habitación con cama, con el rubio. Una vez que estuvieron en la habitación del rubio. Ganándose la extrañeza y estupefacción de todo Slytherin. Harry se quedó de pie, incómodo. Sin saber como comportarse.

— Puedes sentarte en donde quieras. Y ya que ustedes Gryffindor tienen la mala costumbre de andar en el piso, puedes sentarte allí también.

— Vale —Se agachó y se colocó en pose india sin moverse de dónde estaba.

— No te voy a hacer nada, para que te sientes a casi dos metros de mí, tan cerca de la puerta —Le reprochó, sentado desde la silla de su escritorio.

— Te escucho perfectamente desde aquí. No importa lo que digas, o si me convences de qué sí, apenas vuelva a ver a Voldemort, voy a matarlo con un sólo encantamiento. Igual voy a tomar los NAM e igual voy a ir a Oxford.

— Potter ¿Sabes cuantas personas hay por carrera en Fénix?

— No.

— Quince personas...

— ¿Qué?

— Tu ignorancia acerca del mundo mágico, me supera.

— Pues, hasta ahora no soy más que un sangre muggle en cuanto a conocimientos de sus costumbres. se refiere.

— Nuestras costumbres, Potter, NUESTRAS, eres un jodido mago. Mira. ¿Sabes cuanta es la población analfabeta o ligeramente alfabetizada de la población mágica?

— No. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuantos magos por metro cuadrado somos. No me gusta la demografía...

— Hagámoslo al revés. Para tu información, como cultura general, la única población capacitada para entrar a cualquiera escuela mágica oscila en sus mejores momentos entre el veinticinco y cuarenta por ciento de la población que puede blandir una varita y sacar algo de ella.

— Malfoy. Que los niños de África se estén muriendo de hambre, realmente no está entra en mis consideraciones principales... sí tal vez soy altruista y me gusta ayudar a los que me rodean especialmente si son cercanos a mí, pero, esas peripecias, son inútiles.

— Eso me toma por sorpresa. Realmente tengo la firme creencia de que si pudieras hacer algo por las desgracias mundiales lo harías...

— _Si_ se pudiera a hacer algo, por supuesto que lucharía hasta mis últimas fuerzas. No me malgasto en cosas inútiles, soy solamente _una_ persona Malfoy.

— Como sea. La verdad es que a mí tampoco me interesa, más allá de los debacles políticos que podría traerme como consecuencia de una mala jugada de mis actos o palabras. Fénix te dará el cupo de entrada aún sin tener un sólo TIMO pasado, por el simple hecho de que eres Sangre Pura.

— Malfoy, si hay algo que aprecio en esta vida, es el mérito. No voy a entrar a una universidad porque me apellido **Potter.**

— Mira Potter. Tu vida, no es sólo tuya. Aún ni siquiera para el más zarrapastroso muggle. Tú sólo no eres un Potter o _Harry, s_i a estas venimos. Sobre tu cabeza pesa el apellido Potter, el Black y ahora que estás unido a mí: El Malfoy. ¿Cómo crees que será la reacción de tu repentina decisión de estudiar en ese universidad muggle?

— Pues, no es repentina. Desde que tengo siete años quiero estudiar allí.

— Ya sé que es una maldita decisión premeditada, Harry. Pero, a los ojos del mundo mágico, será repentina y claramente equivocada.

— El mundo mágico puede irse a la mierda... ¿Crees que me importa realmente lo que pueda escribir cualquier persona de mí?

— _Noblesse Oblige_... —Pronunció Draco de pronto. Sabía que Harry se volvía un tanto intransigente con respecto a ese tema—. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

— Entiendo las palabras. No sé que significa.

— Te explico. De nosotros y cuando hablo de nosotros, me refiero a la población Noble o Real del mundo, cualquiera de ellos, se espera cierto comportamiento, y estamos obligados a cumplirlo, así tengamos ganas de llorar y gritarle al mundo, apunto de quebrarnos en pedazos, simplemente nos erguiremos y pondremos nuestra fachada, siguiendo hacia adelante. Ese comportamiento, usualmente es el punto de partida para todos los demás. Desgraciadamente el mundo se divide de cierta manera aunque no te guste, tienes que aprender y entender en dónde estás parado.

— ¿Y qué si yo quiero irme?

— Esto es... una **obligación** Potter. Cada uno tiene su lugar en el mundo. El tuyo es estar allí para las masas. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Nada. Resignarte... es lo mejor para todos...

— Pero no es lo mejor para mí..., así que lo siento, pero ahora ni siquiera voy a molestarme en presentar para las universidades mágicas que me aceptaron en lista de espera —Le avisó, levantándose y disponiéndose a salir.

— Me dices que Oxford o como sea, es una de las mejores instituciones superiores que existe. ¿Por qué tienes una plaza en ella, desde hace tanto tiempo y no te pasaron ni siquiera una denegación escrita, siendo un sangre pura en Fénix? —Harry se quedó allí, dándole la espalda a Draco, mirando la puerta, con gestos vacíos—. Tú problema es directamente con la magia, ¿o me equivoco? A cada momento estás esperando la mínima oportunidad para torcerlo y poder correr del mundo mágico. Tú naciste aquí... sé que no eres Severus Snape en pociones, pero, podrías haber tenido un Supera las Expectativas, con estudiar... ¿Por qué?

— ¿Te parece una buena explicación el que me pase la mitad del maldito año escolar tendido en una cama de la enfermería? Puedes adivinarlo fácilmente en este poco tiempo que llevamos interactuando tan _cercanamente. _Yo apliqué cada TIMO con Voldemort torturándome. Jodí la poción porque una gota de mi sangre cayó en ella, y al rehacerla quedó en la mitad. ¿Y qué iba a decir? Ah, lo siento, es que comencé a sangrar de repente y el dolor era tan fuerte que no pude quitarme del caldero antes de que la poción estallara... porque _Voldemort _estaba de malas. Ni siquiera Dumbledore podía confesar algo así

— Gosh... no puedo creerlo... ¿Y se te pasó por la cabeza avisarle a Dumbledore que el Lord estaba torturándote?

— Por supuesto que sí, pero Dumbledore no es DIOS, Draco. Tal vez como miembro del Wizengamot, tenga ciertas libertades, pero, el responde ante estamentos de más poder con respecto a su puesto como director en Hogwarts. Dejé mi TIMO de Defensas a la mitad para avisar que Voldemort iba a volver a atacar... no puedes esperar mucho de mí, en este estado... especialmente cuando dos semanas antes pasó todo lo que pasó. A diferencia de todos ustedes, yo pasé las semanas de preparación preliminar de los TIMOS en coma, luego de liberarme de la posesión de Tom, en su primer intento de que yo matara a Dumbledore... a penas si puedo mantener algunas barreras mentales, gracias a ello, si Madame Pomfrey no hubiese sido la sanadora que es, seguramente yo estuviera todavía en coma con daño cerebral, severo. Estuve a punto de volverme loco... y todo el maldito semestre, se la pasó enviándome visiones, y diciéndome que lo perdería todo... Sin contar con que Sirius estuvo a unos pasos de morir. Dime Draco... ¿De verdad piensas que no hice todo lo que pude para tener todos mis TIMOS?

— Hiciste más de lo que podías... nadie te culpa.

— Y lo que más me molesta es que, cuando cuento algo de esto, entonces todos se me quedan viendo como tú Oh Pobre, pobre Harry Potter..., sufrido salvador del mundo mágico.

— ¿Estás insinuando que te tengo lástima?

— No te estoy insinuando nada. Eso exactamente lo que dicen tus ojos.

— Pues estas equivocado, Potter —Le corrigió el veela, levantándose y caminando hacia dónde estaba su pareja. Harry comenzó a alejarse aún más hasta quedar pegado a la pared. Viró un poco la vista para observar que los brazos del rubio estaban a casa lado de su cabeza. Cerró los párpados y bajó la cabeza—. Tú no pareces terminar de entender lo que soy. ¿Cómo puedo estarte mirando con lástima o compasión, si me muero por ti?

— Tú no te mueres por mí. El Sruth lo hace —Le confrontó, mirándole directamente. Botó cuando Draco dio un golpe, palma abierta, contra la pared.

— Creí que habíamos dejado ese asunto claro unas semanas atrás —Gruñó molesto—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que cuando menos dejes de estar tan a la defensiva, joder?

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo!

— Voy a besarte —Le avisó repentinamente, posando sus labios en los de su pareja. Al principio fue simplemente eso, dos pares de labios juntos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer nada más, sus ojos estaban conectados. Draco, como siempre, fue el que tomó la iniciativa y cerró sus obres grises, comenzando a acariciar suavemente, paciente y reflexivo. Harry pasó los brazos por el cuello del veela y desesperado intensificó el beso.

Antes de poder entender que estaban haciendo, se habían dejado resbalar al suelo. Draco había colado sus manos debajo de la camisa del moreno, haciéndolo suspirar y quejarse, a causa de la frialdad del mismo. Acercó sus caderas al otro cuerpo, sin percatarse de nada más. El corazón iba a explotarle y sus latidos le perforaban los tímpanos.

Cuando Draco alcanzó la correa de Harry, el Golden Boy, pareció retomar la consciencia. Llevó sus manos temblorosas a las diestras manos del rubio, para detenerlo.

— ¡No! ¡No podemos! ¡El Sruth! —Le detuvo entre jadeados, encogiéndose—. Draco... volveremos a tratar de unirnos... ¡No quiero volver a ver al Sruth, por favor!

— Harry... ¿No quieres?

— N... no he dicho eso... —Se atragantó, sonrojándose furiosamente.

— ¿Entonces?

— No quiero forzar la unión de nuevo —Draco le abrazó y colocó su boca en el oído del menor y le susurró:

— El coito no es la única forma de hacer _esto, _Harry —Esas palabras, junto con el aliento cálido del veela en su oreja. Lo hicieron estremecer, buscando esconderse en el cuello del rubio, de la pena.

— No lo sé... —Le confesó ahogado.

— Relájate —Pidió suavemente, levantándole y llevándole a la cama. Cuando estuvieron tendidos y Draco encima del moreno, comenzó atacando el lóbulo izquierdo, mientras que Harry trataba de bloquear cualquier pensamiento, virtualmente pesimista que le decía que aquello no era ni remotamente una _buena idea_. Sintió que su camisa era abierta, más no retirada. Un camino de suaves besos, lamidas y chupetones descendían desde su cuello, deteniéndose en su clavícula momentáneamente. Podía sentir la saliva caliente, humedecerle la piel. Se encontró con los ojos metálicos, brillantes y llamativos de su pareja, quien, con una sonrisa juguetona, creó un camino con su lengua desde la clavícula hasta llegar a su pezón. Era terriblemente excitante verlo succionar, morder y crear caricias circulares con su lengua. Mientras que su otro pezón era torturado exquisitamente por sus amaestrados y conocedores dedos.

Las sensaciones eran más que placentera y podía sentir que su miembro se endurecía en su uniforme, logrando que cada vez que se movía, rozara contra la tela de sus bóxer, aumentando la intensidad de la situación. Gimió profundamente, atrapando en un acto reflejo al veela entre sus piernas y presionándolo lo más posible en su cuerpo.

¡Se iba a volver loco! Lo único que hasta ahora había hecho el rubio, era molestar con maestría sus pezones. Estaba tan excitado que podía considerarlo doloroso. Era un dolor extraño y acorde con la situación. Su respiración se tornó laboriosa y entrecortada, sus ojos se habían empañado y todos sus sentidos se habían intensificado.

Draco le retiró con suavidad los lentes, besándole fugazmente en la nariz.

— Respira lenta y profundamente, Harry... únete a mi respiración... —Le mostró con un tono de voz sutil y sensual. Le costó lo suyo, tratar de imitar la respiración rítmica y premeditada de su amante. Pero, luego de unos minutos, lo logró—. Deja que nuestros corazones latan al mismo ritmo... —Se sorprendió al escuchar el corazón de Draco latir con la misma intensidad que el suyo lo hacía luego de relajarse—. Piensa en lo que sabes hasta ahora del placer mi ángel de ojos verdes... tradúcelo en colores y olores...

De repente el toque de Draco, se convirtió en algo más profundo y sensible. Casi podía sentir que su piel brillaba al toque. Se maravilló sufriendo de sinestesia, todos sus sentidos se entremezclaron y se volvieron uno. Las manos del rubio se colaron en sus pantalones y jugaron allí dentro a placer. Mientra la respiración del ojiverde volvía a ser errática...

— No pierdas la respiración —Volvió a repetir, como enseñándole y adentrándose en el mundo del placer... Harry trató lo mejor que pudo, pero, era difícil, tremendamente difícil, cuando aquello estaba conduciéndole lenta y tortuosamente a la vesania. Se agarró fuertemente a las sábanas y jadeó, arqueándose y contorsionándose lo más decente que sus deseos animales le permitían. Todos lo que alguna vez le enseñaron, se diluía a medía que el placer, le nublaba el juicio.

Estaban medio desnudos en aquella cama desconocida para Harry, con sus cuerpos rozándose, mientras que disfrutaban con movimientos unísonos. Sintió que una descarga eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sólo podía ver una placa de color blanco y oír sus corazones latiendo concordes, completamente desbocados, mientras sus jadeos, ya incontrolables aumentaban. Parpadeó y se llevó una mano a la pelvis... un líquido blanquecino y pegostoso llenó sus dedos, se dejó caer agotado, mientras que sentía a Draco sobre su cuerpo. Lo abrazó y cerró los ojos, descansando.

No habían pasado ni siquiera dos minutos, cuando una llamarada se apareció en medio del cuarto develando un Fénix. Harry se incorporó, arreglándose lo mejor que pudo.

— ¡Fawkes! —Chilló, abochornado, aún sintiendo los restos de la reciente actividad. El fénix ululó moviendo las alas.

— ¿Qué hace un fénix aquí, en estos precisos momentos? —Preguntó, Draco, incorporándose también, aunque no trataba de cubrirse, como lo hacía Harry, ni tampoco mostraba ni una pizca de vergüenza.

— Es el Fénix de Dumbledore... —Explicó, buscando su varita para limpiarse.

— ¿Te molesta explicar?

— Dumbledore quiere verme... creo... —Siguió inseguro.

— Viejo inoportuno... —Masculló, mientras el fénix, volvía a cantar como apurando a Harry—. Allí va, allí va... ¿Cuál es la prisa, pajarraco?

— No lo hagas enfadar... es particularmente tórrido con aquellos que lo hacen.

— ¿Puedo tener un beso antes de que te vayas? —Pidió el rubio.

— Creo que sí —Concedió inseguro—. _Purgo_ —Pronunció luego de encontrar su varita. Le dio el beso a Draco, quien lo raptó de nuevo entre sus brazos, hasta que el fénix volvió a apurarlos—. ¡Ya voy! Emm... hasta luego...

— Nos vemos, Harry... —El moreno sólo asintió y salió, siguiendo el fénix. Draco se dejó caer en su cama de nuevo. Bueno... aquello había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Aunque, no iba a perdonar al viejo come caramelos... ¡Que oportuno el abuelo! Gruñó molesto...

3

— ¡Hola muchacho! ¡Gusto de verte, mi niño! Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante —Saludó bonachón y efusivo como siempre, Dumbledore, luego de que Harry pisara su oficina. Ante la mención de interrumpir algo importante, se sonrojó furiosamente—. ¿Caramelos de Limón?

— Amm, no.

— Por supuesto... toma asiento, mi niño... ¿Té?

— Bueno... —Decidió aceptar al ver que ya el servicio estaba puesto y el anciano disfrutaba antes de llegar él allí de la bebida.

— ¿Azúcar?

— Dos...

— ¿Leche?

— Está bien así... gracias —Murmuró, aceptando la taza. La olió disimuladamente, y luego de ver lo más cuidadoso que podía, (no quería ofender al hombre) si tenía o no alguna poción o se había alterado la bebida de alguna manera, sorbió, sintiendo el dulce, floral y agradable líquido, recorrer su garganta, relajándole—. ¿Qué sucede? —Curioseó sin poderlo evitar.

— Hace un rato me llegó esto —Harry observó el sobre, _muggle_ que tenía en la mano, ya _abierto _el director.

— ¿Y eso que es?

— Es de la universidad Británica Fénix.

— Ehm... ¿Voldemort planea atacarla? —Preguntó sin entender muy bien que pintaba él, allí.

— Posiblemente —Dijo con humor, haciendo que Harry riera también—. Pero, no... ¿Es acerca de ti y una plaza en Oxford para estudiar medicina? —Dumbledore observó como su pupilo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Oxford con Fénix?

— Digamos que es la misma cosa.

— Y... ¿Por qué le llegó a usted en vez de a mí?

— En realidad, estaba dirigida a mí... como puedes leer en el sobre —Le mostró que con letra impresa, se dirigía efectivamente hacia el director. Alzó la vista hacia los ojos azules y sabios de su interlocutor.

— Exactamente ¿A qué se debe esta reunión?

— Si no te molesta, me gustaría saber que exactamente piensas hacer luego de graduarte de Hogwarts, Harry.

— Me puedo esperar esa pregunta de Sirius o de Remus, pero ¿Usted?

— Sí... supongo que tienes razón, es una pregunta de índole un poco extraña. ¿Te molestaría responder, mi niño?

— Presentar los N.A.M. y aplicar a mi beca en Oxford... —Escuchó al director suspirar, casi como temiéndose esa respuesta.

— Harry... sé que tienes una mente brillante y privilegiada. Esta carta sólo lo confirma... pero... ¿puedo pedirte, por favor, que... reconsideres un poco tus planes?

— ¿Que hay que reconsiderar? —Cuestionó confundido. No se iba a alterar. Iba a mantener la calma e iba a obligar al director explicarle a que venía todo aquello.

— Todavía puedes aplicar para Fénix y estudiar Medimagia...

— ¿Por qué? Yo quiero ir a Oxford y estudiar Medicina... —Rebatió inmediato, haciéndose el desentendido.

— En Medimagia también aprenderás los principios básicos de la medicina muggle, mi niño... después de todo. Todo parte de lo mismo...

— No entiendo el punto de esta conversación, _Director_. No hay ninguna razón _lógica _que me lleve a cambiar mi decisión. ¿Cuál es la diferencia si estudio Medicina o Medimagia?

— Escucha Harry. De verdad sería_ genial_ si decidieras aceptar cambiar tu plaza..., es simplemente estudiar en Fénix en vez de Oxford... inclusive están en el mismo sitio...

— Insisto: dígame una razón, y cuando hablo de razón, es una explicación detallada del por qué habría hacer tal cosa.

— ¿No te gustaría continuar con tu formación mágica?

— Por supuesto, pero, quiero estudiar en Oxford —Él se iba a escapar del mundo mágico así fuera solamente por los años de la universidad.

— Tal vez... haya gente a las que no le guste tu... decisión. La cual no digo que sea equivocada.

— ¿O sea, está insinuando que porque al mundo mágico no le _atrae _la idea de que _yo _estudie en el mundo muggle, debo simplemente aceptar el cambio a la Universidad Británica Fénix?

— Ojalá fuera al mundo mágico al que no le agrada la idea.

— ¿Y a quién no le puede gustar la idea? ¿Algo por los linderos de la profecía que me esté ocultando, _de nuevo_? —Masculló, haciendo un esfuerzo mundial por mantenerse en los decibelios normales.

— Decirte que estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor para ti, sólo harás que pierdas el poco autocontrol que tienes antes de empezarme a gritar y destruir por enésima vez mi oficina ¿Verdad?

— ¿Puedo irme? —Espetó levantándose, sin decir nada más.

— Harry... ¿Sabes como terminó la historia de los fundadores? —Requirió con tranquilidad.

— Los fundadores comenzaron a pelear entre ellos y Salazar, decidió romper por lo sano e irse. No sé de los demás...

— Con sinceridad, mi niño. No me gustaría para nada que terminaras como los fundadores de Hogwarts...

— ¡Soy un _niño _de 16 años, _Albus Dumbledore_! No soy ni remotamente seré Merlín o los cuatro fundadores... ¡Me voy! He tenido suficiente de este sin sentido.

— Probablemente suceda algo que no te permita entrar en Oxford y ningún humano, mago o criatura va a tener la culpa culpa de ello... por más que te niegues a creerlo. Me encantaría que fueras a Oxford —Harry se congeló en el lugar—. Te recomiendo que hagas como yo, y actúes pensando que desde un principio, fue tu decisión... —Unos minutos luego, Dumbledore se preocupó ya que el moreno no se había movido ni había pronunciado palabra—. ¿Harry? —El primer objeto estalló. Dumbledore miró la taza que ya no era más que cerámica pulverizada en el piso. Sin embargo, ningún otro desastre sucedió.

Observó apacible como Harry se dirigía hacia donde había ocurrido el accidente, se arrodillaba y volvía a su estado original, la taza. Tomando el servicio en sus manos, se levantó y lo dejó donde estaba anteriormente.

— Harry, hijo...

— Me voy... me iré a llorar en el primer lugar solitario y oscuro que encuentre... —Le hizo saber, con los ojos aguados. Se quitó los ojos y se restregó los ojos—. Con su permiso.

— Buen Merlín... —Oró Dumbledore, mortificado; volviendo a colocar su vista en la espalda que se alejaba cada vez más.

4

_Mi pobre, pobre criatura... _escuchó Harry que susurraba el viento, evitando lo más posible moverse. Buscó el epicentro de la voz, pero, no parecía existir... _cuanto_ _horror y sufrimiento... ¿tanto quieres huir de mis protectores brazos, criatura amada? Mi corazón se destroza en dolor y pena..._

— ¿Quién eres? Déjame en paz... —Pidió entre llantos...

— _Soy aquella que te sostiene en el aire, oriundo de la magia. Te amo, mi pequeño rayo... no me abandones así..._

— ¿Por qué no puedo verte?

— _Porque no existo... criatura... _—Dijo la voz, falleciendo en cada palabra. El ojiverde se levantó asustado, saliendo de aquel cuarto.

5

— ¿Harry?

— ¡Draco! —Gimió corriendo a abrazarlo.

— ¿Cómo entraste? —Preguntó extrañado, al ver que había llegado hasta su cuarto, en Slytherin, corriendo.

— Creo que me estoy volviendo loco... —El rubio sintió que Harry se aferraba desesperadamente a su cuerpo.

— No creo que te estés volviendo loco... ¿Por qué lo estarías?

— No me sueltes, por favor...

— Creo que habíamos quedado en que mientras viviera, jamás te soltaría... necesitas calmarte...

— Ya no sé que está sucediendo con mi vida... —Sollozó intranquilo—. ¿Estoy tan siquiera _viviendo_?

— Por supuesto que estás viviendo, Harry... estás en el presente, vivo y resistiendo...

**TBC**


	24. Desarrollos

**Capítulo veinticuatro: **_Desarrollos. _

Harry miró el catálogo que tenía a su lado y luego miró la carta, buscando algún error, pero, no. Todo estaba correcto. Tatareando una canción, metió la carta en el sobre, cerró el libro y se dispuso a ir a la lechucería. Se encontró a varias personas caminando junto con él por los pasillos que recorría, sintiendo que algo invadía su corazón. Se masajeó el área ausente, y siguió caminando ignorando todo lo demás.

Colocó una linda sonrisa en la cara, al entrar a su destino y ver a su majestuosa lechuza blanca, reposando en uno de los tubos, a su lado, había una lechuza completamente negra que la miraba con demasiado interés ?Estaría alucinando de nuevo? Se rió, al ver que Hedwig ignoraba a todos los demás, incluyendo a aquel ave que la miraba como si no hubiese nada más interesante en la vida.

— ?Hola! —Saludó amigable y de buen humor a Hedwig. La lechuza inmediatamente, se irguió mirándole con sus profundos ojos ámbares. Ululó, aleteando comedidamente—. ?Cómo estás? —?Hedwig acababa de reverenciarle? ?Bah! ?Qué le había pasado que de repente estaba tan _observador_? Normalmente, esos detalles inservibles eran captados por su inconsciente y si alguna vez los necesitaba entonces, salían milagrosamente a flote. No entendía cuando esa capacidad había pasado a ser una capacidad consciente—. ?Puedes llevar esta carta al Callejón Diagon? —Preguntó, comenzando a atarle la carta a la pata. La lechuza ululó orgullosa, como siempre.

— … _Amo Harry —_Escuchó Harry de repente, miró frunciendo el ceño, y Hedwig y él se miraron por algunos momentos y luego la mensajera se dio a la fuga. Se rascó la cabeza, confundido. ?Y aquello de dónde había salido? Miró a la lechuza negra, la cual le miraba ahora a él, fijamente. Casi parecía estar a punto de hablarle... gimió internamente, aquella mirada estaba comenzando a intimidarle. La lechuza aleteó ululando, pegándole un susto enorme al moreno.

— ?Ya me voy! ?Ya me voy! ?Pero Merlín, que amargura! —Se quejó en voz alta. Cuando estaba ya fuera de la lechucería, se quedó estático. ?Cómo exactamente sabía que aquella lechuza lo estaba botando del lugar? Se rió desesperanzado, ?Si estaba escuchando voces que ni siquiera Voldemort como _Parselmouth _podría oír. Pensar que una lechuza lo estaba echando cruelmente de allí no era menos descabellado...! Bueno ?Jamás había estado demasiado cuerdo! Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino a la torre de Gryffindor en donde sus deberes de historia de la magia le esperaban... ?alegría! Cuando menos la historia muggle era en su mayoría entretenida... especialmente porque no la daba un fantasma que tenía un tono de voz capaz de adormecer a una roca...

1

Había estado cumpliendo con su deber y el ensayo de historia estaba... _básicamente _listo. O... más o menos, no tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerlo como se podía notar a simple vista. Suspiró en un bufido desganado y se deslizó para colocarse en una posición inadecuada en la silla. ?l amaba Hogwarts. ?Sí lo hacía! Al igual que amaba con particular locura a la magia, pero... todo lo que había sucedido lo llevaba a alejarse cada vez más de aquel mundo. Volvió a sentir sus sentimientos contradiciéndose, exhaló, colocando un gesto de disgusto en su cara y volviéndose a masajear el pecho.

— ?Hola Harry! —El aludido volteó la cabeza para encontrarse a Neville entrando al cuarto.

— Hey Nev... ?Qué más?

— Buscando mi ensayo de transformaciones. Hermione dijo que lo llevara en la cena para luego irle a preguntar unas cosas a Mcgonagall... ?Vienes a cenar? —Curioseó. Neville estaba calmado pero, se sentía intimidado, parecía tener un millón de preguntas bullendo en su cerebro... pero, no se atrevía a decirlas, timidez, una enorme timidez y complejos... pero, ?se sobreponía! Nada de aquello lo afectaba realmente, y buscaba la mejor manera de sobrellevar _esos_ problemas—. ?Sucede algo Harry? ?Por qué te me quedas viendo así? —El ojiverde parpadeó, como volviendo al mundo consciente.

— Lo siento, Nev... creo que en estos momentos me encuentro soñando despierto con demasiada facilidad. Disculpa si te hice sentir incómodo —Neville volvió a removerse incómodo. Harry observó con sumo detalle como, su cabeza se escogía hacia sus hombros, parpadeaba con más frecuencia de la que usualmente lo hacía y jugaba intranquilo con el pedazo de pergamino en sus manos.

— E... está bien, Harry... n... no pasa nada. ?Vienes conmigo?

— Por supuesto que voy contigo, Nev —Le respondió, teniendo de repente la impresión de un fuerte sentimiento de protección. Era casi igual a cuando Sirius lo sostenía en sus brazos y le besaba la coronilla, mientras hablaban. Frunció el ceño, pasando a tener una pose reflexiva. La última cosa que estaba sintiendo él mismo en esos momentos, era "protección", entonces... ?De dónde provenía? Miró a Neville. Acababa de dejar de entender qué sucedía. Le agarró la mano a su amigo, lo cual, lo hizo saltar en su sitio. El joven se había quedado mudo—. ?Vamos? —Preguntó con una sonrisa conciliadora, jalándole un poco para hacerlo caminar. Captó con claridad, que el susto y la sorpresa de Neville, se desvanecía, y volvía a predominar aquel sentimiento de protección, cálido y fuerte. Apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Neville mientras caminaban, no sabía porque sentía que debía darle ánimos... cuando llegaron al gran comedor, Harry sintió que debía decir algo—. Nev...

— ?Dime, Har?

— Ni Mcgonagall ni Hermione van a comerte... ?tranquilo! Mcgonagall estará encantada que vayas a acosarla con tus preguntas... ?no es como si fueras a visitar a Snape! —Un tic en el lenguaje corporal de Neville le hizo saber que había dado en el clavo.

— Je, je... menudo Gryffindor estoy hecho ?no? —Aquellos complejos con los que tanto batallaba, volvían a la superficie.

— Por supuesto que eres un Gryffindor. Sólo que no eres tan estúpido como Ron o como yo —Le tranquilizó, guiñándole un ojo. De nuevo, Neville volvió a tener aquel sentimiento de protección... porque, indudablemente aquello era de su amigo... lo escuchó reír algo nervioso—. Estarás bien...

— Gracias... —Murmuró, cargado de agradecimiento. Tanto, que el _Golden Boy_ se sintió sofocado.

— ?Por qué? —Realmente aquello lo había confundido.

— Sólo gracias... —El mundo andaba un poco _fuera de sí _en esos días..

— Entonces, de nada, Nev —Sus caminos se separaron en ese momento. Un poco más allá, avistó a Ron y a Hermione, los cuales estaban. ?Discutiendo! Pero que sorpresa... — ?Hey! —Llamó a la conflictiva pareja, cortando en seco las argumentaciones de la misma.

— Buenas noches, Harry. ?Cómo sigues sintiéndote? —Preguntó Hermione, mirándole. El moreno se encogió de hombros.

— Hasta ahora no ha pasado nada que lamentemos...

— ?Dónde está el veela? —Cuestionó de ipso-facto, Ron.

— ?En algún lugar de Hogwarts, sano y salvo? —Concedió el moreno, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su amigo. Precaución y cautela... los ojos del pelirrojo se habían rasgado y buscaban la primera señal de caos, olfateaba el aire como un lobo a punto de lanzarse hacia su presa—. ?No estás siendo un poco paranoico?

— ?Eso mismo le estaba diciendo yo! ??Ves como si tengo razón!? —Hermione estaba _molesta_. Pero, era una molestia extraña. Parecía que la perfecta de Gryffindor no podía controlar demasiado bien la preocupación y la presión que ésta conllevaba, destilándolo en molestia. Quería hacerle entender a Ron, a toda costa, que estaban bien... que todo estaba tomando el camino hacia la normalidad. Que debía bajar la guardia, que su salud peligraba, llevándose a ella en el camino...

— ?No estoy paranoico! ?Por supuesto que no lo estoy! ?Ese estúpido veela lo único que ha hecho es causar problemas y más heridas, tanto Físicas y Mentales a Harry! —Por primera vez, Harry, vio a la señora Weasley en Ron, aquella obcecada actitud patriarcal, de encerrarlos a todos en el puño y no dejarlos salir por su propio bien—. ?Todos los mortífagos atacando! ?Percy siendo un idiota! ?Los gemelos en el Callejón Diagon, tan peligroso como está! ?A mi mamá casi no le da un ataque al corazón cuando leyó en el periódico que había ocurrido un ataque cerca de la reserva donde trabaja Charlie! ?No estoy paranoico!

— Respira... —Le pidió el moreno, arrimándose más hacia dónde estaba su amigo, con Hermione de por medio, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, apretándole—. Ron..., vas a sufrir de un ACV si sigues por el camino que vas. Todos estamos bien... inclusive Draco lo está... calma... los gemelos tienen las mejores protecciones que se pueden pedir en el mundo mágico, todo el mundo lo sabe... Percy es uno de los asistentes del ministro, por más que sea una pústula, no le va a pasar nada. Tú madre está acostumbrada a los problemas de todos ustedes, los mortífagos están atacando pero... es inevitable. Respira Ron... —Hermione se encontró sorprendida de que de repente su esposo comenzara a respirar como le indicaba su amigo.

— Sí... respiro... vacaciones... lo que daría por tenerlas... —Murmuró, pinchando con más fuerza de la debida un pedazo de carne y metiéndoselo a la boca.

— A mí tampoco me molestaría lo de las vacaciones —Le confesó Harry a Hermione.

— Tú tienes que pasar los EXTASIS antes de pensar en vacaciones, jovencito —Retó molesta la prefecta, jalándole una oreja. El ojiverde, se quejó, para luego reírse.

— ?Faltan meses para los EXTASIS Hermione, no empieces! —Soltó Ron, enardecido—. ?Lo único que haces en pensar en los EXTASIS!

— ?Es mentira, Hermy! ?Sí tenemos que prepararnos para los EXTASIS! ?Debemos dejar la cena a medias e irnos a estudiar! —Aceptó con una sonrisa nerviosa, ante la mirada peligrosa de su amiga. La cual parecía a punto de pegarles a los dos por su desfachatez.

— ?Así me gusta, Harry! ?Esa es la actitud! —Lo dejó pasar, volviendo a su cena.

— ?Dejar a medias la cena? —El heredero de Gryffindor, volteó a ver a la persona que le hablaba. Era un Gryffindor que no conocía y el cual estaba sufriendo de un ataque de incredulidad masiva.

— Bienvenido al mundo de Hermione —Fue la simple respuesta que recibió.

2

— Y tienen que sostenerlo con cuidado por la pansita... —Explicó Hagrid, levantando aquel extraño animal como si fuera un recién nacido y lo miraba con adoración. Harry miró hacia la caja que tenía en frente. Aquel... _flurry _no le entraban muchas ganas de tocarlo.

— ?Abruuuu! —Eso había sido la _cosa _que tenía en frente. El ojiverde se mordió los labios, para evitar que cualquier sonido abandonara sus labios. No estaba seguro si lo que saldría sería una risa incrédula o un bufido de exasperación—. ?Abruuuu! _Lindo cielo... _—Casi instintivamente, alzó la vista al cielo. Era cierto... el cielo, estaba de un penetrante azul, y algunas nubes, de aspecto esponjoso y acolchado, le acompañaban... escuchó como el viento soplaba y aquellos algodones se movían lentamente—._ Azul_... _Azul... —_Miró hacia abajo de nuevo incrédulo—. _Azul... blanco... azul... —_Parpadeó, volvió a mirar al cielo y luego volvió a mirar aquel chiste de criatura—. _Ci-e-lo —_?Aquello era posible? Hagrid no había dicho nada acerca de aquel animal, hablando su idioma. Observó con cuidado a todos los demás estudiantes. Unos cuantos miraban a Hagrid, otros picaban al _Flurry _con cuidado, haciendo que se removieran como si tuvieran cosquillas—. ?Abruuuu! _Lindo —_Volvió a mirar directamente a la cosa en la caja. Frunció el ceño y lo cargó por las axilas como si fuera un bebé y lo sostuvo allí sin dejar de mirarle directamente a los ojos—. ?Abruuuu! _Verde... _?Abruuu! —Sí... aquellas palabras incongruentes, venían de aquella criatura.

Un grito lo sacó de su ensoñación y se levantó para ver que pasaba, así como toda la clase. Observó como una de las chicas de Séptimo se levantaba asustada y corría al lado de Draco y se escudaba con él. El corazón se le aceleró, latiendo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el de aquella desesperada mujer, podía probar el miedo que le causaba el simple movimiento sinuoso que utilizaba el animal para desplazarse. Una serpiente verde se deslizaba por allí.

— _Ser-pien-te... —_Volvió a mirar a aquella cosa. ?Merlín! ?Qué estaba sucediendo...?

— _Comida... —_?Genial! ?La serpiente estaba buscando comida! No reconocía el tipo de serpiente. Esperaba que no fuera venenosa—. _Ummm, una deliciosa rata de campo... ummmm... yummy... _

— ?No Hagrid! —Gritó Harry, evitando que el gigante fuera a coger a la serpiente. Estaba seguro que la serpiente podría quebrarle el brazo de una mordida al semi-gigante con apenas esfuerzo, especialmente con aquellos colmillos amenazantes.

— _Hasta luego, pequeño Orator —_Le saludó la serpiente, muy educada, sin detenerse y seguir su camino.

— _Ser-pien-te... —_Se rió el _Flurry_, tratando de agarrarla.

— Tú tampoco... —Gruñó, alzándole sobre la cabeza, y mirando a Hagrid.

— Gracias Harry... —El ojiverde asintió, sintiendo que todo el mundo le miraba. Los sentimientos de Admiración y miedo le invadían, retorciéndose como hilos enredados en su cuerpo. Aquellos sentimientos eran parecidos a los que él sentía cuando estaba en frente de Voldemort o de Dumbledore... era la misma contradicción. Era el respeto que causaba tal poder, y a la vez el recelo que causaba la mala utilización de dicho. Tenía premio de consuelo. No había tenido que hablarle a la serpiente. Así que, pronto la clase se retomó, rió divertido al ver como Draco había pasado todo el incidente tratando de quitarse a aquella mujer de encima. ?l definitivamente jamás podría ser del tipo celoso. Se encontró con los ojos grises de su pareja, quién lo miraba buscando algún atisbo de molestia en sus ojos. Le sonrió con clara burla. El rubio decidió revirar los ojos y reírse también al ver lo tranquilo que se había tomado las situación. Se sentó y volvió a disponerse a ignorar a Hagrid a placer, mientras volvía la atención a aquella cosa que todavía seguía en sus brazos... de verdad que no podía dejar de decir que era clavado a un _Flurry._

— _Ho-la_ —Alzó una ceja—. _Ojos verde_...

— Hola —Saludó de vuelta, inseguro y en voz baja, mirando que nadie le prestara atención.

— _?Lindo! _?Abruuuu! —Aquel ser, se acercó a su nariz y le lamió con su pequeña lengua. Harry se rió al sentir que los pelos le acariciaban la cara—. ?Abruuuu! _?Ojos verdes! —_El animal parecía abochornado por su atrevimiento. Sonrió con suavidad, acariciándole la cabeza como un dedo, ya que a penas si medía treinta centímetros o menos de alto... escuchó a la criatura ronronear, restregándose contra su mano y parpadeando, un rato después, estaba durmiendo, mientras una burbujita, salía y se escondía de su nariz.

— Para la próxima clase, quiero que todos me traigan un ensayo y me hablen del Kryori... —Asignó Hagrid mientras mostraba de nuevo al animal en sus manos. Parecía que en cualquier momento lo iba a aplastar con sus manotas—. ?Cualquier cosa es válido! Cuando vayan a redactar el informe, deben hacerlo con el Kryori a su lado... estarán en mi casa. ?Nos vemos la próxima semana chicos! —Harry dejó con cuidado, al animal en su caja y se levantó del piso, recogiendo sus cosas y acomodándose la túnica la cual se había movido, resultándose incómodo caminar.

— Hola Draco —Saludó, colgándose el bulto a los hombros antes de que el rubio pudiera pedírselo para cargarlo él, cuando llegó a su lado.

— Buenos Días, Harry. ?Puedo preguntarte por qué estamos viendo estas clases tan inútiles?

— Draco, si vas a hablar mal de Hagrid, te puedes ir a hablar con Pansy Parkinson... —Le soltó molesto.

— Hey, calma, león... no estoy diciendo nada en contra de tu amigo el semi-gigante —Le detuvo, agarrándole del brazo para evitar que huyera—. Estoy preguntando que por qué andamos viendo un... peluche... como clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

— ?Y qué prefieres que veamos, a los veelas?

— Ja, ja...

— Tú empezaste.

— ?Crees que podrías hablar con el semi-gigante y pedir que cuando menos de la clase que está escrita en el pensum? —El moreno suspiró resignado.

— No Draco... no puedo hacer eso y tú lo sabes mejor que yo. ?Y qué sabes tú de lo que se da y lo que no se da en el pensum?

— ?Te recuerdo que mi padre pertenece al Wizengamot y es uno de los doce directores del Consejo Estudiantil?

— No... sé perfectamente _todos _los papeles que desarrolla Lucius Malfoy en la sociedad mágica, Draco.

— Por favor...

— No estás haciendo puchero. ?Yo no acabo de ver eso! ?RON! —Llamó Harry atormentado alejándose del vela, y corriendo al lado de su amigo. Draco se rió a medias con un brillo maligno en sus ojos. ?Qué creía el moreno? ?Qué era el único que podía manipular a alguien haciendo "caritas"?

— ?Realmente acabas de hacerle un puchero a Potter? —Preguntó Zabini, divertido—. Por tu mirada, parece que sí.

— Eso fue divertido.

— A mí me parece que lo has traumatizado de por vida —Otra vez aquel brillo juguetón apareció en los ojos del rubio. Blaise se alegró que su mejor amigo estuviera de tan buen humor.

— Draco... —Todo gesto de placer en los rasgos del veela se desvanecieron en el acto, y fueron reemplazado por un gesto iracundo.

— Puedo sabes qué quieres, Parkinson —Blaise se colocó un paso detrás del rubio, frunciendo el ceño. ?Pansy acababa de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba?

— ?Podemos hablar? —Preguntó, los dos pudieron observar que en los ojos de la mujer, se notaba un brillo triste y desesperado, a pesar de tener su _máscara _Slytherin.

— No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Y agradéceme que no te estoy maldiciendo hasta romperte en dos... permiso, y si lo tengo que volver a repetir, voy a hacer lo que nunca pensé hacer en mi vida y alzaré mi varita en tu contra... —El miedo titiló en los ojos de Pansy, ante la advertencia. Draco jamás amenazaba en vano... y todo el mundo sabía que no era propio de él, pegarle o alzarle la varita a una mujer. Ni siquiera había movido un sólo dedo cuando Granger le había abofeteado. Ante todo, su mejor amigo era un caballero, y como tal, era bastante chapado a la antigua, en _algunos _aspectos.

— ?Entonces con gusto puedes comenzar a lanzarme cruciactus hasta que termine de hablar! —Le espetó, agarrándolo del brazo. Draco bajó su mirada a las manos que le sostenían—. ?Por favor?

— Suéltame —Siseó con los ojos chispeante. Pansy tragó, pero no lo soltó.

— Por favor, dos minutos de tu tiempo. ?Te lo ruego!

— Un minutos cincuenta y nueve, un minuto cincuenta y ocho... un minuto cincuenta y siete... —Comenzó en cuenta regresiva, con voz molesta.

— Perdón... —Pidió desesperada—. Soy una imbécil, lo sé. ?PERD?N! Me pasé... jamás debí haberle dicho nada a mis padres. ?Estaba celosa! Tú confiabas en mí y yo me comporté como una maldita bastarda, pero... ?ME DUELE! ?Te amo, Draco! ?Aunque no lo puedas creer! Aunque todo el mundo te diga que sólo estoy contigo por el estatus... tú sabes que no es así. ?Somos amigos desde los dos años! No te estoy pidiendo que me comprendas, por Salazar, pero, ?no sé que me poseyó! ?Cuando me enteré que habías elegido a Potter como tu pareja, me cegó la ira! ?Todos esos años que pasaste sufriendo por el estúpido cara-rajada! ?Me molestó que de repente hicieras algo así!

— Pansy —Masculló agarrándole por el cuello.

— ?Draco! —Le regañó, Blaise, obligándolo a soltarle el cuello y le bajó la mano, sin soltarla.

— ?Estuviste a esto...! —Le mostró haciendo la mímica con los dedos, luego de soltarse bruscamente del agarre del italiano—. ?A nada de hacer que nos mataran a MI pareja y a mí! ?Crees que te voy a perdonar tu maldito arranque?

— No te pido eso —Sollozó, agarrando que antes había estado a punto de matarla—. Sólo quiero que cuando menos podamos hablar. ?No me importa lo que tenga que hacer! ?Quiero ganarme de nuevo tu confianza! ?Ya sé que la cagué! Metí la pata hasta el fondo... ?No puedo tener otra oportunidad? ?Usa tus poderes y ve! ?Viola mi mente y encuentra que todo lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad! ?Iré y me disculparé con Potter, si es lo que te gustaría! ?Me arrodillaré y besaré sus zapatos! ?Pero no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo como lo estoy haciendo!

— Tócale un cabello a Harry, así sea para disculparte, y te golpearé hasta matarte con mis propias manos, Pansy.

— Por favor... no me dejes, Draco... tú y Blaise son las únicas cosas que tengo que valen la pena en mi mundo... por favor, te lo ruego...

— ?Draco! —Llamó Harry. Los dos hombres observaron como Potter había regresado, con claros signos de haber corrido, masajeándose en medio del esternón, como si algo le doliera—. Parkinson —Se detuvo de pronto, mientras una mirada a maniatada se apoderaba de sus ojos verdes—. Tienes tres segundos para desvanecerte en el aire, antes de que mi magia te ataque...

— ?Hazlo! —Ordenó la mujer, las lágrimas ya se deslizaban negras a causa del rimmel y el delineado que utilizaba como parte del maquillaje. El ojiverde se sorprendió—. ?Vamos! ?Lánzame tu mejor maldición si eso hará que Draco me perdone! ?Golpéame! ?Desángrame! ?Desfigúrame! ?Que se yo! ?Lo que se te ocurra! ?Yo sólo quiero mi vida como era antes de que cometiera este error! ?Ya sé que no voy a tener a Draco como hombre! ?Pero no lo quiero perder como amigo también! —Harry cerró un ojo, sintiendo que de repente no podía respirar. Se masajeó de nuevo el corazón, parpadeó y dejó los ojos cerrados un momento.

— ?Estás bien? —Preguntó Draco, preocupado.

— No me toques —Le pidió con calma, tratando de volver a la normalidad, deteniéndole con la mano—. Pansy, aléjate un poco, por favor... —Siguió, alejándose él. Se sentó en el piso, y escondió la cara en las manos. Podía percibir claramente los sentimientos de la Slytherin. El cálido amor que sentía por Draco. La obsesión que había crecido en su cabeza, al saberlo perdido. La locura al no saber que hacer. La desesperación al no poder hablarle. Pansy realmente estaba dispuesta a dar su vida en cambio a la de Draco si se presentaba la oportunidad. Estaba dispuesta a dejarse maltratar con tal de que el rubio le permitiera, cuando menos en un acto compasivo, volver a hablarle. Supo que Pansy jamás actuó en pos de traicionar a Draco, sino que lo estaba protegiendo. Lo estaba protegiendo de él mismo. Sintió la ira corroerle las venas, a causa de todos los años que Draco había sufrido por su causa...

— ?Harry? ?Qué te pasa?

— Creo que estoy desarrollando algún tipo de empatía —Teorizó con voz quebrada. Dejándose ayudar por el rubio a levantarse. ?Gracias a Merlín que del rubio no sentía nada en particular!

— ?Empatía? —El moreno asintió.

— No sé exactamente si es eso. Pero... desde hace unos días estoy más consciente de lo que sienten las demás personas... sin embargo, hasta ahora no había sido tan intenso. Es tanto que no aguanto el dolor en el pecho... no sé que estaba haciendo Parkinson antes de que llegara, o si los sentimientos se pueden falsificar... pero, Draco —Le avisó, mirándole; aún en sus brazos—. Literalmente está dispuesta a que los dos la matemos a golpe, siempre y cuando le dejes, aunque sea hablarte. Sabrás que estos sentimientos son... un tanto dolorosos... —El rubio miró a la mujer. Pansy parecía en shock—. Así que será mejor que me vaya, antes de que le tome la palabra... ganas no me faltan...

— ?Para qué regresaste?

— Em... —Comenzó el moreno, sin aire—. Iba a decirte que sí, voy a ir a hablar con Dumbledore con respecto a Hagrid y que si de verdad estaba fuera de pensum entonces, le diría a Dumbledore... pero, que no fueras a hacer nada tú.

— Tú y yo, hablaremos después, Parkinson. Voy a llevar a Harry al Gran Comedor...

3

Draco lo había dejado a la entrada del Gran Comedor y luego se había devuelto, suponía que a hablar con Pansy. Frunció el ceño, la verdad es que no estaba demasiado de acuerdo en que _su _pareja fuera a perdonar a la maldita de Parkinson. ?No importaba que la _niña _estuviera muriéndose por dentro! Entró al hall y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. Se llevó una mano al pecho y volvió a masajeárselo. Buscó a Hermione y a Ron, pero, no estaban en la mesa. No se molestó en preguntarse donde estaban..., simplemente se sentó en el primer lugar que encontró. Y aspiró profundamente, volvió a masajearse el corazón...

— _Pociones... jamás las terminaré de entender..._

— _Ummm, las hermanas Patil cada vez están más deliciosas..._

— _La piel de las serpientes, mezcladas con el..._

— _Si le digo a mi padre que no quiero... ?estaré bien?_

Harry parpadeó, mientras un millón de voces a la vez le llegaban. Miró hacia todos lados, sintiendo y oyendo. Pero todo nadie hablaba lo que él escuchaba.

— _Espero que se le caiga..._

— _?Qué miras?_

— _Merlín ?No puedo respirar!_

Se detuvo en la mesa de los profesores, pero, para ese momento, a penas si podía, mirar, siquiera.

— Severus...

— ?Director? —Respondió ante el llamado, mirándole.

— ?Podrías, _disimuladamente,_ ver que le sucede a Harry? Creo que está a punto de colapsar... —Explicó, señalándole disimuladamente con la cabeza, al joven de cabellos negros quien parecía a punto de entrar en apoplejía. Casi sin acordarse que aquel mocoso engreídoera el hijo de James Potter, se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia donde estaba el último Potter.

— Albus... ?Qué pasa? —Intervino Remus, al ver que Severus se había levantado.

— Nada que Severus no pueda solventar, querido Remus —Le tranquilizó, obligando a sentarse. Por ello había mandado a Severus... tenía que evitar el caos y, sólo el adusto profesor lo lograría.

— Señor Potter ?Está usted bien? —Cuando la mano del pocionista tocó el hombro. Harry pudo tratar de regular la respiración, ya que todo lo demás se desvaneció. Se llevó una mano a la boca y agarró con la otra mano, el brazo del profesor y salió corriendo. Pudo resistir hasta estar a la mitad del pasillo y vomitó. Severus lo sostuvo por las axilas, cuando el chico trató de conservar el equilibrio—. ?Qué le pasa?

— Es demasiado —Explicó en un jadeo ahogado. Volvió a encorvarse en los brazos del mayor y volvió a vomitar.

— ?Harry! —Severus volteó a ver que su ahijado, llegaba al gran comedor, junto a Blaise y... ?Parkinson? Observó que la mujer se limpiaba las mejillas las cuales estaban manchadas de negro. ?Lágrimas? ?Pansy Parkinson estaba llorando?—. ?Severus! ?qué sucedió?

— Eso mismo quiero saber yo. El director fue quien se dio cuenta que estaba mal...

— ?Puedo oír a todo el mundo —Le dijo a Draco agarrándole por la camisa, antes de volver a dejar el estómago en el piso... en una arcada particularmente fuerte, sintió el sabor amargo de la bilis en la boca. El simple regusto amargo le hizo querer vomitar de nuevo. Se irguió, con la ayuda aún del mayor, y se limpió la boca con la mano, asqueado. Una barrera apareció rodeando a Severus y a Harry, de la sorpresa, el hombre lo soltó y Harry cayó al piso de rodillas sin fuerzas y con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que por fin podía respirar. ?Como agradecía que no oía nada de Severus o de Draco!

— Señor Potter... —Llamó con cuidado, pero, volteó la vista al ver que Draco hablaba a la barrera—. ?Qué dices? —Preguntó a su ahijado, acercándose al borde de la barrera. Sólo podía ver al rubio, moviendo los labios—. ?No te oigo Draco! —Pero, parecían que del otro lado tampoco oían. Le dio unos golpes a la barrera y sonó como un plástico hueco, tremendamente resistente. Un molesto zumbido a causa del silencio, comenzaba a molestarle. Agarró su varita y la agito.

"_No Puedo Oírte"_

Draco trataba de saber si Harry estaba bien, pero, al parecer, Severus no podía oírle. De repente su padrino habló, pero, no pudo oír nada de lo que decía... de repente, al ver que sacaba la varita, se alejó, no fuera que quisiera explotar la barrera, sin embargo, unas palabras se comenzaron a escribir a medida que el pocionista movía la varita.

"_?Qué sucedió?" _

"_Ya voy a preguntarle a Potter"_

— Potter... —Llamó el hombre, colocándole otra vez la mano en el hombro. Se sorprendió cuando el moreno jadeó y le agarró la mano apretándosela—. ?Qué le sucede?

— ?Además de la _legeremens_, existe otra forma de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás? —Murmuró sintiendo la garganta irritada.

— Sí, señor Potter. Se llama telepatía, y la última persona que se supo, tuvo semejante _don; _murió, en St. Mugo, hace unos cincuenta años..., a los quince, de un ataque al corazón. ?Por qué hace semejante cuestionamiento luego de dejar su estómago en la mitad del pasillo y encerrarnos en esta barrera aisladora?

— Fue horrible profesor Snape —Susurró con miedo, Harry. Apretando aún más el agarre, sin embargo, no terminaba de hacerle daño. Era como si buscara a anclarse al mundo—. Si no me hubiese tocado en ese instante, estoy seguro que mi corazón se hubiese detenido o explotado... no sé cuál sería peor.

— ?Me está insinuando que acaba lo que le sucedió fue que escuchó los pensamientos de todos?

— No sé si de todos —Admitió con voz temblorosa—. Pero, fue como si de repente tuviera que cumplir con los requerimientos de todos. Sentía lo que todos sentían y oía lo que todos pensaban, hasta que usted me tocó...

— Potter... ?Está diciendo que el ataque terminó cuando yo lo toqué?

— No puedo oír nada de usted y mucho de sus sentimientos están _encerrados _de alguna manera. Es casi cosa de la magia —Severus se sorprendió ?Cómo podía saber algo como eso?

— ?Puede bajar la barrera?

— ?Promete no soltarme? —Aquellas palabra lo desestabilizaron. ?Potter estaba pidiéndole desesperadamente que no lo soltara?—. Me volveré loco si vuelvo a tener otro ataque...

— Baja la barrera y te desmayaré —Le ofreció con suavidad, dejando el trato impersonal de lado. Harry asintió, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras el miedo le corría rápidamente por las venas. Severus le apuntó con la varita y a penas la barrera desapareció, cumplió su promesa de desmayarlo.

— ?Por Dios Severus! ?Qué sucedió? —Draco se acercó ahora que podía—. ?Por qué lo desmayaste?

— Un día como cualquiera en _PotterLand..._ vamos a la enfermería y encerremos a Potter en un "Cuarto Blanco"

— Severus... Harry es particularmente claustrofóbico... ??Y para qué lo vas a meter allí?!

— Créeme Draco... el señor Potter preferirá estar en ese cuarto que fuera... no va a despertar en unas cuantas horas... así que, regresa al gran comedor, y luego ve a clases... yo avisaré que de nuevo va faltar a clases... y esta vez no tengo ni idea de cuando regresará. Zabini... llévese a Draco...

— Vámonos.

— ?No me voy!

— ?No me discutas Draco Malfoy! ?Largo! —Le ordenó—. Ni te atrevas a amenazarme con tus poderes veelas —Le gruñó peligrosamente, alzando a Harry de una manera más cómoda.

— Vámonos Dragón... Potter no va a despertar todavía. No puedes seguir perdiendo clases.

Draco vio como Severus se alejaba con su pareja en brazos... No entendía como Harry lograba pasar de año yendo a clases tan irregularmente.

4

_Escúchame fuerte y claro... criatura amada... cuando despiertes... respira hondo e imagina el cielo, claro y profundo... _

Parpadeó, desubicado... ?Estaba en un... manicomio? Parpadeó de nuevo, pasando de posición fetal a cubito dorsal... el cuarto no lo agobiaba como usualmente lo hacían los cuartos pequeños. Especialmente porque no sentía nada. Pensó en el cielo... abierto, infinito... volvió a cerrar los ojo. _Vas bien así, mi pequeño rayo... sólo respira. _Sí, sólo tenía que respirar... después de todo. No lo podían haber sacado de Hogwarts ?O sí? Sin contar con que se había desmayado en brazos de Severus Snape. La persona que más seguridad le transmitía después de su padrino y de Draco.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, mirando las paredes acolchadas, forradas de blanco. Realmente aquello le hacía sentirse como encerrado en un manicomio. Inclusive estaba alucinando, se preguntó si alguno de sus conocidos podría ayudarles. Miró hacia al puerta blanca, dicha se estaba abriendo. Se sentó con rapidez mientras que Severus Snape pasaba una barrera que parecía hecha con agua con una silla completamente de plástico en las manos. Era condenadamente extraño ver al hombre sólo vestido con los pantalones, la camisa de puño blanca y medias sin zapatos. Lo había ver más accesible, se podía dar el lujo de decir que más _desestrezado. _

— Me alegra que haya despertado, señor Potter.

— A mí no me hace mucha gracia... como sabrá profesor Snape...

— No... me imagino. Enjaularlo es como cegar a un alcatraz...

— Disculpe la pregunta impertinente, pero... ?Qué hace usted aquí?

— Obviamente que vengo a tratar de figurar su ataque de aparente telepatía, Señor Potter.

— Ya...

_Ummm... _Harry miro hacia atrás cuando escuchó aquel susurro. _Jamás había conocido a un laico tan poderoso... _

— ?Le pasa algo señor Potter?

— Lo siento...

— ?Qué recuerda del ataque, Señor Potter? Cualquier tontería es importante.

— En realidad no recuerdo la gran cosa —Murmuró, como embebiéndose en sus recuerdos. Severus no pasó por alto que el joven, se masajeaba inconscientemente el pecho—. Al principio sólo eran sensaciones. Fue como si de repente me hubiese vuelto demasiado bueno leyendo el lenguaje corporal de las personas. Especialmente de aquellos que estuviesen más cerca de mí en esos momentos, luego, casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sufriendo de un paro cardíaco... —Se burló de sí mismo.

— Entonces, básicamente fue algo imprevisto —Siguió como si de una sesión de psicoanálisis se tratara.

— ?Cuándo en mi vida algo no es _imprevisto, _profesor? —El hombre rió, cortamente; dándole la razón.

_Cuan atormentado ser... secretos... reservas... enigmas... confidencias... todos escondidos y atados a aquellos que nos antagonizan... _El ojiverde entrecerró los ojos. 

— Señor Potter... está seguro de qué está bien... de repente comienza a verse perturbación en sus rasgos...

— No... es sólo... la voz... —Murmuró, sin saber si confesar o no... había aprendido de una de las maneras más duras el precio de la información.

_Si tanto ansias revelarme... criatura amada... él está consigo mismo... parece que a mi pequeña áspid le gusta torturarlo con facilidad... un _placer inconfesable_... ?tal vez? _Divagaba aquella voz femenina en el aire. Dejando a Harry en dilema.

— Potter, no me diga que todavía sigue escuchado voces aún en este cuarto. Porque, puedo decirle que es IMPOSIBLE.

— No tiene importancia —Decidió al final no decir nada. Estaba acostumbrado a ser único en su clase—. ?Y cuándo saldré de aquí?

— Eh... —Era la primera vez que había visto al austero hombre, dudar y fallar a favor de sus sentimientos—. No... en un tiempo cercano...

— ?Ah? —Preguntó, sin poder creérselo, levantándose. Comenzando a molestarse. ??Lo tenían pensado encerrar allí?!

_Clama mi pequeño rayo... respira... nadie te dejará encerrado en ningún lugar mientras yo pueda impedirlo... _Severus, sacó su varita para evitar cualquier ataque acaecido de la nula capacidad que tenía el chico para controlarse, pero, observó que de alguna manera consiguió _serenarse _y tomar asiento en el piso acolchado, de nuevo.

— Potter, le recuerdo que su cuerpo no podrá soportar otro ataque como el que tuvo. Poppy luego de revisarlo, dijo que su corazón había fibrilado el suficiente tiempo para dañar, suerte para usted, de manera reparable, en el ventrículo derecho...

— Eh... no entiendo a ese nivel los términos médicos, señor... —Confesó sintiéndose perdido en las últimas frases.

— Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera errática y tuvo problemas para que la sangre se distribuyera correctamente al cuerpo, Señor Potter... el ventrículo derecho de su corazón, tuvo problemas y le instruyo, que es lo que se encarga de llevar la sangre a su cuerpo...

— Ah...

_Jamás estuviste en peligro de muerte... Mi Rayo... y lo sabes... estás por encima de su mente mortal.. _Por supuesto que lo sabía... desde hacía meses que lo que le preocupaba era _NO_ morir...

— Por ello, no es muy recomendable que abandone esta habitación... no hay ninguna manera de bloquear la telepatía, al menos que obliguemos a toda la población que le rodea a aprender Oclumancia, como sabrá... es _imposible._

_Eres lo suficientemente poderoso... criatura amada... te sobrepondrás... lograste encerrar lo que te preocupaba... ?Por qué esto sería diferente? _Harry quien veía hacia atrás, suspiró cansino. ?Qué no se cansaban de lanzarle problemas y problemas?

— Potter ?Qué exactamente le pasa que mira hacia atrás como si algo le estuviera hablando?

— Ergh... pues... ehm... es que hay alguien hablándome, señor.

— No sea ridículo Potter. ?Quién le puede estar hablando en un cuarto que lo aísla de cualquier agente ajeno a su cuerpo? Olvide... ?Qué le dice la voz, Potter?

— Que si quiero salir de aquí..., que lo haga... —Respondió inseguro, sentándose y aflojándose en cuello de la camisa, con un dedo.

— ?Perdón?

_Sólo tienes que aprender a vivir con ello, criatura amada... si quieres aprender con tus maravillosos dones, en alguno de tus crisálidas, eso estaría bien... _

— ?De nuevo le está hablando, Potter? —El aludido asintió—. ?Qué le dice ahora?

— Que encierre "el don"...

— Ya le dije que eso es imposible...

_No le hagas caso a su mente mortal. Estás por encima de todos los que puedan llegar a saborear tu aire, criatura... _

— Am... por supuesto que es imposible... —Cortó por lo sano, dándole la razón al hombre. Escuchó a la voz, reírse melodiosamente. Miró de nuevo hacia atrás...

_Eso ha sido un buen movimiento... Mi Rayo... su curiosidad Slytherin está fluyendo con rapidez por sus venas... criatura... juega con él. Hazme orgullosa... _Miró al profesor de pociones. Lo iba a matar si supiera lo que estaba insinuando la voz.

— Supongo que la voz no deja de hablarle... ?Esta voz le ha dicho algún nombre, Potter? ?De qué le tiende a hablar?—Sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared, decidió volver la mirada hacia atrás, pero, sólo el silencio lo acompañó en su diatriba.

— Eh... —Trató de recordar si aquella voz le había soltado algo parecido. Recordó la primera conversación—. Soy la que te sostiene en el aire, ortundo o rotundo... de la magia... o algo así fue lo que me dijo la primera vez... ni siquiera sé que es eso...

— Esa palabra no existe...

— Empezaba por Or... algo así como: Orundio...

— ?Oriundo? —Aportó despreocupadamente.

— Ajá... ?A qué viene eso de "Oriundo de la magia"?

— Quieres decir "nacido de la magia", es para demostrar que alguien es 'del lugar'. Señor Potter —El de ojos negros, comenzó a sopesar las posibilidades de aquella misteriosa voz. Aquella que sostenía en el aire. No tenía nada de coherencia.

— Ya veo... aún no entiendo. No es como si yo hubiese nacido de la magia. Digo... nací de mis padres ?no? —Trató de comprenderse él mismo. Severus frunció el ceño con las cejar enarcadas.

— ?Y esta voz le dice que puede controlar su don a voluntad?

_Por supuesto que puedes, Criatura Amada. Tú todo lo puedes... _volvió a aparecer la voz de repente.

— Eh... pues... sí... inclusive me atrevo a decir que tiene demasiada confidencia en que lo puedo hacer. Es más... me asusta su seguridad...

— La creo señor Potter.

_Mentiras... pero te regala su derecho a duda. ?quién se cree que es ese _laico_ para dudar de ti? _Harry no dijo nada, y miró hacia el techo, frunciendo el ceño. ?Qué iba a decir?

— ?Oh Harry! Buenas tardes, hijo... —Saludó Dumbledore, llegando, mientras abría la puerta y se quedaba detrás de la barrera—. Severus. Venía a saber cómo estabas... aunque Poppy me dijo que no entrara.

— Bien... creo...

_Mi Astuto Cardenal... _La verdad es que aquello se estaba tornando difícil de sobrellevar con normalidad. ?Y por qué aquella voz tenía la costumbre de buscarle un sobrenombre a todos?

— ?Es cierto lo que dice Severus y que usaste la telepatía, Harry?

_No confíes en él... mi pequeño rayo... _?Qué no confiara en Dumbledore? Su cabeza se quedó en blanco. ?l no confiaba en Dumbledore, pero, aquello era ridículo. Además, no era un secreto para ningún adulto que estaba _sufriendo _de telepatía. _Ten cuidado con nuestro amado cardenal... él es igual que Voldemort... sólo desea alejarte de mi lado, criatura amada... te amo, criatura... escucha mis palabras y verás que no hay mal en ellas... _

— ?Otra vez la voz, Potter? —Cuestionó Snape, al ver que el chico se había perdido en el aire.

— ?Qué voz? —Preguntó inmediatamente después, Dumbledore. Harry asintió, sin tener de otra.

—?Qué le dice esta vez, Potter?

— No quiere saberlo —Suspiró entre dientes...

— ?Y qué quiere esta _voz_, hijo? —El ojiverde, jugó con sus labios unos momentos, sin dejar de mirar al anciano.

_Me gustaba más, cuando tenía el cabello rojo... Mi Astuto Cardenal... apenas si puedo reconocer a mi hijo amado. _

— No quiere nada...

— ?Y de qué usualmente hablan, Potter? —Insistió Severus. Los dos mayores observaron al chico sonrojarse.

— Ehm... bueno... no mucho...

— ?A qué viene esa reacción?

— Esto... la voz..., normalmente habla de lo mucho que me ama —Confesó, escondiéndose en sus manos. ?Merlín! ?Que bochornoso había sido aquello! Miró al piso, con la mano derecha en su frente—. Y siempre me pregunta por qué quiero escaparme y por qué no la amo yo también... o cosas así...

— ?Cuándo comenzó a hablarte esa voz, Harry? —El de ojos azules, lo miró con rictus grave.

— Luego de nuestra... _fallida _conversación...

— ?Y cómo te dijo que se llamaba esta _voz_?

— Ella no me dio nombre...

— ?Ella? —Soltaron al mismo tiempo los dos adultos. Se miraron entre sí y luego fijaron su vista en Harry.

— Sí... o cuando menos tiene voz de mujer. Pero, no me dio nombres y me dijo que no existía...

_No me refería a eso... por supuesto que existo, tontillo. _

— Parece que confundí la situación. Ahora sí existe... —Los actualizó, alzándose de hombros. Mientras se recostaba en sus manos, estirando las piernas.

— Ella le dijo que era "la que le sostenía en el aire" y lo llamó "Oriundo de la Magia". Sólo había oído a los centauros llamarse así... "Los Oriundos de la Magia".

— Créeme Severus. Los Centauros no son la mejor explicación para referirse a alguien "Oriundo a la Magia".

_Está pensando que es imposible que hayas nacido de la magia, mi criatura amada. No niegues ni aceptes nada. Nadie es capaz de entendernos, amado... _

— ?Harry!

— ?Sirius! —Exclamó, levantándose y colocando las manos en la barrera que sabía no le dejaría pasar.

— ?Cachorro! ?Vine a penas me enteré! ?Estás bien? ?Por qué no puedo pasar? —Exigió, comenzando a desesperarse, luchando con la barrera.

— Severus está adentro. Y desde que Poppy maneja esta enfermería, sólo se le permite la entrada a una persona además del custodiado.

— ?Sal de allí, Snivellus! —Harry observó como el adusto profesor, sonreía con malicia.

— Oblígame, Black...

_Me encanta ese hombre... _El Gryffindor se volteó incrédulo.

— Además, tú ahijado enloquecería si llegaras a pisar este cuarto...

— No me puedo callar más —Interrumpió, completamente pasmado—. A mi amiga imaginaria parece gustarle demasiado...

— ?Harry! —El moreno miró hacía donde lo habían llamado, para encontrarse con su veela, quién llegaba corriendo.

_Detén al ofuscado Dragón Blanco... si entra en este cuarto, estando ya alguien en él. Podría desbalanzarse la magia... _

— "Se llama Draco" —Pensó fugazmente, tratando de comprender todos los sobrenombres.

_Por supuesto que se llama Draco, Criatura amada. Al igual que tú te llamas Hadrian, y Albus, y el maravilloso hombre que está en la silla, Severus... _

— "?Hadrian?" —Se preguntó internamente, inmediatamente se enfocó en su desesperada pareja, que cada vez se acercaba más y que podría pasar la barrera sin bizquear—. Draco... no vayas a intentar entrar. El profesor Snape todavía está a aquí dentro... —Le detuvo oportunamente. El veela fue más colaborador que su padrino, quién aún seguía tratando de entrar, sólo para injuriar al pocionista—. ?Y a qué viene eso de _Hadrian_? Mi nombre es Harry... —Murmuró entre dientes...

_Con que tengas el más ligero pensamiento, es más que suficiente para mí... pequeño. Y Hadrian fue la primera forma de Harry... no estoy acostumbrada a los nombres vulgares que da la gente hoy en día... Ah... cuando menos la mayoría de los sangre puras conservan las formas... _

— Harry... ?Estás bien? —Sacó el rubio de la ensoñación.

— Lo siento, Dragón... estoy teniendo unos problemas de atención, actualmente, pero, estoy bien... creo...

— ?Cuándo te van a dejar salir de aquí? ?Estás bien? ?Cómo andas con tu problema de claustrofobia?

— Estoy todo lo bien que puedo estar... y... realmente no sé cuando voy a poder salir de aquí.

— ?Pero no puedes seguir faltando a clases, por la Sabiduría de Merlín!

_Que gratos recuerdos escuchar de "Merlín"... estoy seguro que "Merlín" estaría riendo en estos momentos... un maravilloso Ser... _

— Draco... si bien los grados académicos del señor Potter, son importantes. El que no se muera en un ataque cardíaco, tiene más prioridad —Le retó, Severus; tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su ahijado.

— ?Harry no se morirá! —El veela se censuró inmediatamente, tratando de figurar como emendar la metida de pata mientras cierto _Obscuro Tenebris_ lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

— Está bien que lo consideres _invencible, _Dragón. Pero... eso es pasar se un poco... —Suerte para ellos que nadie ni sospechaba ligeramente la verdad.

— Entonces ?Lo van a dejar allí? ?Me rehúso! ?Lo estarían torturando! ?Harry es claustrofóbico! —Cambio radical de tema.

— Está bien, Draco... el blanco y las luces encendidas parecen ayudarme...

— ?No!

— No hay nada que hacer, Draco. Así que no empieces... eres insoportable cuando estás en esas... —Le avisó el pocionista, sin perder la compostura.

— ?Señor Black! ?Largo de aquí! Ya le dije que NO. Hasta que Severus no deje el cuarto, no podrá entrar usted, ?Y ni siquiera lo voy a dejar entrar luego de ello! Su estado mental, sólo le traería a Harry más problemas! —Todos dejaron la conversación, para ver como Sirius, quien había estado, _dialogando _con la enfermera. Era escaldado por la misma, perdiendo la paciencia.

— ?Moony! ?No me dejan ver a Harry!

— ?Largo! Antes de que _llame_ realmente a Lupin, Black... —El ojiverde suspiró derrotado. ?Su padrino algún día crecería?

— Señor Potter, mañana haremos una prueba fuera de este cuarto, con nosotros mismos. Si puede tolerarnos, entonces, hablaremos acerca de salir de aquí...

— ?Yo me quedaré con él! ?Además! ?Tiene que hacer sus deberes!

— No hace falta... —Murmuró sonrojado el menor de los pelinegro. Aún se sentía intranquilo con Draco sólo en sitios reducidos. Escuchó la misma risita tonta, volteó, suspirando.

_?Por qué no dejas que Draco te consienta un poco, criatura amada? Se ha comprobado empíricamente que el sexo es bueno para el corazón... especialmente luego de un ataque _El Gryffindor, sintió que le salía humo por las orejas. _Tú sabes que él mataría por ti, de llegar el momento. Mi rayo de luz... _

— ?Estás bien? —Preguntó Draco, al ver que su pareja, estaba de un ridículo tono magenta. El aludido sólo asintió, mirando al piso, completamente abochornado.

— Olvídalo Draco. Seguro es la _Voz_...

— Draco.

— ?Dime Harry?

— ?Podrías traerme mi baúl, por favor?

_Eso es exactamente lo que debiste haber hecho desde un principio. ?Por qué mejor no le pides que te traiga específicamente lo que necesitas? _

— ?Para qué?

— Necesito unos libros... ?Por favor?

— Vendré después de cenar y te traeré los deberes... ?Te parece?

— Está bien...

— Entonces volveremos mañana, Señor Potter —Le hizo saber el pocionista. Harry asintió.

— Nos vemos mañana, Harry —Se despidió cordialmente el director.

El ojiverde se quedó de nuevo en la soledad, luego de que cerraran la puerta. Se acostó boca arriba mientras una reconfortante briza que no sabía de dónde salía, le arrullaba.

**TBC**


	25. La Contención de la Estrella

N/A: Open Office está a punto de explotarme una úlcera en el estómago... :S Todos los MALDITOS ERRORES que ven, especialmente esos símbolos seudo japoneses ¡SON SU CULPA! Y no puedo solventarlo :S Mis más sinceras disculpas, y espero que no afecte demasaido la lectura T_T

**Capítulo veinticinco: **_La Contención de la Estrella_

— ｿLlamas a todo el mundo por sobrenombres? —Preguntó Harry a la nada. Su reloj le decía que eran las doce de la noche y el sueño aún no venía por él.

_No a todos... sólo a mis niños... _

— ｿY quiénes son tus niños?

_Los Benditos... _

— ｿExisten muchos? —Seguía casi automático.

_No lo sé... creo... _

— ｿConozco a alguno de ellos? —Escuchó reír suavemente a la voz.

_Por supuesto, criatura amada... _

— ?Quién?

_?No lo adivinas? Está muy, muy cerca de ti... _

— ?Puedo llamar a un amigo? —Pidió, luego de pensárselo un rato, unos cuantos nombres aparecieron en su cabeza, pero ?sería posible?

_?Eh?_

— Lo siento... es una frase muggle...

_Muggles... seres curiosos... han tratado de extinguirme desde que tienen conocimiento de mí... _

— ｿNo te gustan los muggles?

_No tengo ningún particular interés en ninguno de ellos... excepto por aquellos bastardos que te han herido por más de quince años... pero, tendrás que perdonarme, criatura amada. Aunque mi corazón se deshaga en dolor, mis manos no alcanzan tu mundo..., ellos quedarán impunes, mientras tu alma no sanará completamente..., aunque, yo confío que algún día lo lograrás... me tienes a mí y al Dragón Blanco, por toda la eternidad... _

— Ya... ｿDraco es uno de tus _niños_?

_El pequeño Dragón en uno de mis niños, sí... uno muy especial y con una misión muy importante en su eterna vida. _

— Entonces, el profesor Dumbledore también es uno de ellos. A él lo llamaste también por un sobrenombre...

_Ummm... al Astuto Cardenal no le gusta serlo..., no puedo hacer nada por él... _

— ｿConozco a otros?

_Te olvidas de uno de los más importantes... _

— Ehhh... —El ojiverde comenzó a darle la cabeza. ｿImportante?— No se me ocurre a ningún otro...

_Hadrian... utiliza la cabeza... es malo para tus neuronas no hacerlo. _

— Ah... umm... ?Hay alguna posibilidad de que Voldemort lo sea? —Escuchó a la voz suspirar casi con dolor y desazón.

_Si criatura amada... Tom Riddle inclusive hizo cantar los cimientos de Hogwarts... _

— ?A qué te refieres con eso de cantar? —Le preguntó sintiéndose de repente desprotegido... Voldemort era alguien "Bendito". ?Cómo era posible que él pudiera vencer a alguien que tenía todo el poder del mundo?

_Te repito: usa la cabeza. ?Por qué crees que el mundo te aclama como su Salvador? _

— ?Eh?

_Tus pensamientos están abiertos a mí, al igual que tu corazón y tu alma... no sólo tú. Cada ser latiente que pise el universo lo está... _

— ｿQuién eres?

_ｿ__Juras bajo tu magia, guardar el secreto? _

— No es como si alguien me fuera a creer de todas maneras.

_Soy la madre... _

— Eso fue aún peor que tu primera presentación —Murmuró, volviendo a causar una risita tonta.

_Soy aquella que te sostiene en el aire, Oriundo de la Magia. _

— Está bien, no es importante quién seas...

_Eso está muy bien, criatura amada... _

— ｿY? ｿQuién más es _bendecido_?

_Esa pequeña sabelotodo prefecta de Gryffindor... _

— ｿHermione?

_Sí... _

— ｿLos hijos de muggles también pueden ser _Bendecidos_? —Preguntó completamente sorprendido.

_Hijos de muggles, hijos de magos, hijos de criaturas mágicas... todos son mis hijos... tu madre también fue una Bendecida... _

— Veo que eso no te salva de la muerte... —Masculló entre dientes con dolor.

_Ni siquiera yo podía detener el destino de la Estrella Roja... criatura amada. Mis hijos tuvieron sus advertencias, un poco más y todo se hubiese destruido. La Estrella Roja estuvo allí para proteger lo más importante. _

— ｿY qué se supone qué protegió?

_Tu ceguera en la lucidez, Pequeño Hadrian, puede costarte algo más que la vida... _

— No entiendo. Y me siento de lo más raro que me llames de esa manera...

_Entonces, no soy nadie para hacerte entender, mi rayo de luz. Necesitar salir al mundo y palparlo con tus propias manos, criatura. Aunque, los Dioses nos amparen, para cuando la verdad esté bailando frente a tu visión desconcertada. ?Por qué no duermes? _

1

A penas si durmió unas cuantas horas, antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo. Observó por la ventana que el amanecer estaba lejos. Su reloj, el cual estaba tirado a unos cuantos pasos de su cuerpo y había tenido, para su disgusto que moverse, para alcanzar. Decía que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Se estiró con pereza, recostando su barbilla en la palma y el codo en el piso acolchado. Aquellas luces como le jodían para dormir, sin embargo, estaba seguro que de apagarlas sería peor...

Se arrastró con flojera hasta llegar a su baúl. Draco había cumplido su promesa y se había quedado con él hasta que había terminado su tarea, explicándole lo que no entendía y habían visto en clases. Se sentó en pose india y metió la mano mientras comenzaba a buscar en su baúl, modificado para que no tuviera fondo. Suspiró frustrado y terminó con la cabeza dentro del baúl... no le gustaba la sensación que eso le causaba, era como estar en un vacío negro, mientras todas las cosas flotaban sin orden alguno. Se estiró lo más que pudo, cuando vio lo que estaba buscando, estuvo a punto de caerse dentro de aquel vacío al tratar de agarrar el libro.

Salió del baúl, recostándose de mala gana en el borde abierto.

— _Accio libro De los Caminos Cerrados _—Conjuró, luego de sentarse de nuevo en el piso. El libro saltó de su baúl, inmediatamente—. _Accio libro Las Cadenas Mágicas _—Otro más fue a parar a las manos de su dueño, encima del primero—. _Accio libro El Cuadrado Negro... _—Trató de recordar qué otro libro tenía en su baúl que le ayudaría en su búsqueda, sin embargo, no daba con ninguno en su mente.

_Piensa en el oro... _

ｿOro? Se preguntó Harry, mirando al techo... él tenía por allí un libro de la alquimia que había comprado junto al único libro existente que hablaba acerca de los _Obscuros Tenebris_, pero, hacer oro, era un dolor de muelas... especialmente porque tenía que utilizar su núcleo oscuro, si quería lograrlo satisfactoriamente. Además... ｿDe qué le servía él oro? En una epifanía, mandada por los mismos dioses, recordó otro de los libros de procedencia dudosa que había comprado ese día, se tiró de cabeza a su baúl. Ese libro no podía llamarse bajo ninguna fuerza mágica, y él no quería activar ninguna de las alarmas de Hogwarts innecesariamente.

Luego de unos minutos navegando en aquella denegría,sacó la cabeza, tomando una bocanada de aire. ｡Era peor que estar en una piscina! Miró el libro que tenía ahora en las manos. Se leía: "El confinamiento de la Estrella Dorada". La caratula era de un material negro que brillaba metalizado, y tenía la síntesis de una estrella en el medio, mientras se leía el título en el medio, con letras góticas. Abrió con cuidado las páginas, luego de que el libro le diera permiso al sentir su magia.

2

— Buenos días, Harry —Saludó Sirius alegremente, a las siete de la mañana, entrando al cuarto en el que estaba recluido. ｡_Deberían sacarlo de aquí! __ｿ｡__Cómo se atreve Dumbledore!? __｡__Mini-Malfoy debió haber insistido más! A Harry no le hace bien estar encerrado... Umm... debí haber ido a desayunar primero... __｡__ahora voy a tener que salir corriendo al ministerio...!_

— Sirius...

— ｿDime Harry?

— ｿTe molestaría subir tus barreras mentales? —Masculló, sintiendo de nuevo el penetrante dolor en la cabeza—. Y yo fui quién le dijo a Draco que se estuviera tranquilo. Y Dumbledore no tuvo la culpa de mi encierro aquí. ?chale la culpa a Madame Pomfrey.

_Respira criatura... sólo, déjalo ser... pronto tendrás el collar terminado... _

— ｿEntonces si es cierto que desarrollaste poderes telepáticos? —Preguntó consternado, subiendo todas sus barreras.

— No... me encerré aquí porque me parece tan _divertido_ —Ironizó, revirando los ojos. El animago hizo un gesto irreverente y luego se dio cuenta que Harry estaba haciendo algo, además de ver las paredes blancas.

— ｿQué haces?

— Manualidades —Respondió socarrón, mostrándole la sucesión de pequeños eslabones dorados.

— ｿEstás haciendo un collar?

— Yup... eso exactamente estoy haciendo. ?Veinte putos para Sirius!

— Harry ?De dónde sacaste el oro?

— De un libro de alquimia —Le confesó sin miedo mientras armaba un nuevo escalón del lingote que había creado anteriormente, para unirlo a la cadena.

— ｿMe estás queriendo decir que, _lo creaste_?

_No especifiques, rayo de luz... da una respuesta vaga... _

— Soy el jodido niño-que-vivió, Sirius. Eso te debería decir algo...

— A veces se me olvida. Jamás me imaginé que fueras de aquellos que ostentaban ese tipo de cosas.

— Merlín, Sirius. ?No se te ocurre que tengo una muy buena razón para hacer esto?

— No te molestes... sólo estoy bromeando... ?Y? ?Para qué quieres un collar de oro puro? —Murmuró, mientras agarraba el lingote, el cual estaba caliente y... ?parecía masa flexible! Harry pellizco aquel extraño elemento en sus manos y comenzó a realizar otro eslabón.

— No tengo pensado vivir toda la vida aquí metido... voy a usar la clausura de la estrella para poder salir...

_No expliques qué es la Clausura de la Estrella... ese libro fue creado para ti y sólo para ti, para ayudarte en todo lo que tienes que pasar de ahora en adelante. Los mortales no tienen que saber los detalles, y es una orden, Hadrian. _

— ｿEs algún tipo de hechizo?

— Es una contención...

_Suficiente_...

— Es decir ?qué encontraste una forma de evitar la telepatía?

— Siempre y cuando tenga el collar puesto, sí...

— Jamás había oído de algún hechizo que se llamara así —Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Está en los libros...

— Entonces me quitas un peso de encima, cachorro. ?Para cuando lo tienes listo? —Trató de curiosear.

— Posiblemente a las ocho de la noche. Después de todo no es como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer...

— ｿNecesitas algo más, para completar el hechizo?

— Una hebra de cabello veela... —Explicó circunstancial.

— Ah... —Eso sonaba algo _sardónico_.

— Sip...

— ｿY... umm...?

— Cuando Draco venga, le pediré uno...

— ｿNo te parece algo...?

— ｿIrónico? —El hombre asintió—. No tienes ni idea...

— Bueno cachorro... ojalá pudiera quedarme más, pero, a las ocho tengo que estar en el ministerio. Se supone que trabajo en el departamento de asuntos diplomáticos con respecto a la guerra, pero... eso es lo último que hago...

— Está bien... también tienes que ir a desayunar...

— Sí. Eso es muy importante... el ministro camboyano viene hoy a pedirle un acuerdo a Fudge. Parece que están teniendo problemas... y con el estómago vacío, puedo clavarle la varita en el ojo a Fudge —Harry se rió con ganas.

— ｿVoldemort llegó tan lejos? —Hasta dónde él tenía entendido. Voldemort no había llevado su guerra más allá de las ciudades británicas, aunque, estaban en sus planes la _dominación MUNDIAL. _No le sorprendía si un día se enteraban que habían llegado a la China...

— No. ?Sabes lo que son las minas de Orlas Plateadas?

— ｿEso no es un ingrediente de pociones? —Respondió con una pregunta despistado mientras cerraba con los dientes uno de los eslabones que se le resistía.

— Sí, es un ingrediente de pociones, aunque, también es un mineral preciado para nosotros los magos, ya que se utiliza mucho en la medimagia, parece que carecen de personal para la explotación... —El ojiverde le miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ｿQue tan difícil puede ser lanzarle un hechizo a la pared y explotarla? —Cuestionó sin entenderlo. Sirius rió un poco.

— Harry, bebé... no todo el mundo puede lanzar un Reducto...

— Sirius, Ginny aprendió a usar ese encantamiento cuando estaba en cuarto año... —Apuntó consternado.

— Estoy seguro de que la señorita Ginevra es una bruja capacitada, Harry. No todo el mundo puede lanzar un Reducto como te digo...

— Creo haber leído algunos encantamientos _sencillos_ que podrían deslizar la tierra fácilmente, liberando lo que sea que buscan... ｿQué tan difícil puede ser encontrar oro o plata con la magia?

— Harry, no es por nada, pero, estás hablando como si todo el mundo tuviera la capacidad para hacer un Wingardium Leviosa y levantar más que una _mesa_, a la vez... —Cara atónita por parte del menor—. Cielo...

— ｿQué?

— ｿNo estás pensando que todo el mundo mágico tiene el poder para utilizar una varita_ propiamente dicha_, no?

— Bueno... hay gente que no utiliza la varita.

— Cachorro... eso es aún peor, tú y un puñado que se cuenta con las manos de los dedos, puede hacer magia sin varita.... Mucha gente a veces lo más extravagante que pueden hacer es reparar una estatua rota...

— No entiendo... si eso es así, entonces no tiene mucho sentido entrar a Hogwarts ?no?

— El mundo mágico y el mundo muggle tiene muchas reminiscencias Harry. ?Es que acaso en el mundo muggle, todo el mundo estudia? ?Sabes cuanto cuesta un semestre en Hogwarts? —Sirius no podía dejar de pensar: ?en dónde vivía su ahijado? En esos momentos.

— Erhg... no... los duendes de Gringotts se encargan de eso... ?Muy costoso?

— ｿCachorro! Es un privilegio por el que muchos matarían. Y sí, es _bastante costoso_. Estamos hablando de una de las escuelas privadas más famosas del mundo mágico. Harry ?cuánto crees que pagarías por estudiar en un internado muggle, prestigioso?

— ｿY cómo los Weasley...?

— Harry, los Weasley son simplemente una familia de clase _media_ del mundo mágico. No es que sean unos pobre indigentes, pero se les hace difícil enfrentar los gastos. Merlín, Molly me perdone por decir algo así. La situación del mundo es grave cachorro. El sesenta por ciento de la población, presenta serios problemas económicos. La mayoría de los magos, estudian en escuelas más pequeñas o simplemente van a escuelas muggles, en todo caso de poder pagárselo, también. No todo el mundo viene a Hogwarts. ?Crees que todos los magos de el 'mundo británico' estudian en Hogwarts? Está bien que el castillo albergue a mucha gente, pero... no exageres.

— ｿEs decir que... mucho de los magos están en la misma situación que los muggles?

— ｿPero Merlín! ?Por supuesto, Harry!

— Pensé que bueno... los magos umm... _humildes... _vivían como los Weasley...

— Harry —Le retó, cargado de incredulidad—. ?No todo el mundo trabaja en el ministerio como Arthur y su hijo Percy! ?O tiene el poder para cuidar Dragones como Charlie! ?Ni te digo de Bill y su empleo en Gringotts! Harry, no sé en que cuento de hadas te metiste, pero, el mundo mágico difiere del mundo muggle, simplemente por la magia. Aquí tenemos cosas peores con respecto al racismo y leyes en contra de los extranjeros... por poner algo como ejemplo.

— Ehm... creo que Voldemort no me ha dejado pensar demasiado en la situación del mundo... además —Trató de defenderse—. Como Draco siempre se anda burlando de...

— Harry, mini-Malfoy se burla de Ron porque es algo de rutina que ha estado en generaciones. Pero, los Weasley tienen una casa, son poderosos y todos los miembros de la familia tienen un trabajo y con muy buenos puestos.

— Jamás pensé... que bueno... que alguien tuviera problemas para lanzar un incendio... —Murmuró volviendo a su collar.

— Una reflexión. ?No crees que todo el mundo podría optar por el puesto de ministro si pudiera crear la mitad de esto? —Preguntó, mostrándole la masa de oro puro. Harry suspiró. Obviamente que todo aquello tenía sentido—. Supongo que es mí culpa también... esos malditos muggles te mantuvieron enajenado de cualquiera de los dos mundos y lo único que haces es estar aquí metido en Hogwarts, o sino luchando contra Voldemort... no es que tengas muchas opciones para aprender acerca del mundo real.

— No pensé que el mundo mágico sufriera de pobreza o hambruna... estoy consciente de esos problemas en el mundo muggle. Tampoco vivo en una burbuja de cristal... —Abogó claramente ofendido.

— Eso es parte de la naturaleza de las cosas... además, ni siquiera yo o Lucius Malfoy, podemos sacar algo comestible de la varita —Trató de aligerar el ambiente, guiñándole un ojo. Harry ni bizqueó. El animago volvió a enseriarse—. Como te digo, Molly y su familia son personas de por sí, bendecidas... y que no se te olviden que son Sangre Puras...

— Sí, sí, Draco se la vive tratando de que yo entienda qué es ser un jodido sangre pura. ?Cuál es puta diferencia? Hermione y yo sangramos del mismo color...

— Harry, mucho de los magos nacidos de muggles, a penas si podrán agarrar algún bastón de plata —El ojiverde entendió por qué lo del bastón de plata. La plata era uno de los conductores más poderosos de la magia—. Y hacer levitar una botella de agua... me atrevo a decir que Hermy es un caso entre millones.

— Eso quiere decir que el _sesenta_ por ciento de la población no tiene la mínima posibilidad de batirse con un mortífago y que toda la gente que he visto morir cuando Voldemort le da por matar a diestra y siniestra porque Nott es un incompetente. ?No puede conjurar ni siquiera un _Protejo_ correctamente?

— ?Un civil muggle tiene oportunidad de batirse con un _soldado _armado hasta los dientes?

— Creo que seguiré haciendo mi collar... —Murmuró sintiendo las lágrimas quemarle en los ojos.

_Por eso eres como un rayo de luz, luego de un siglo de noches, mi amado Hadrian... _

— Harry... —El ojiverde lo miró, parpadeando con demasiada frecuencia para evitar llorar—. Digas lo que digas, lo que tu has logrado a tus diecisiete años de edad, es algo con lo que ni siquiera podría soñar un _civil _de cuarenta... lamento si te causé más dolor, sólo ignórales como vienes haciendo hasta ahora. Tú tienes la misma culpa que tuvo el hijo del presidente Polaco con respecto a la masacre de los judíos a mano de los Nazi —Sirius vio el reloj y sabía que movía su trasero de allí, o no llegaría a la reunión—. Nos vemos en la noche, hijo... —Confortó dándole un beso en la mejilla y apretándole el hombro, para luego salir del cuarto.

_ｿ__Quién es el único bendecido al que no has nombrado de aquellos que te rodean, mi hermoso ojos verdes? _

— ｿYo? —Sollozó con voz culpable y atribulada.

_Eres un noble Hadrian. Quieras o no... desgraciadamente, no te codeas con la baja sociedad... posees toda la riqueza y el poder que el mundo envidiaría. No sólo tu sangre es diferente, también tu cuna de nacimiento lo es. _

— ｿNeville es más poderoso que la mayoría de los magos que caminan por el callejón Diagon? —Preguntó sin percatarse de estar utilizando a uno de sus mejores amigos como el epítome de la debilidad en Hogwarts.

_Me temo que sí, criatura amada. _

— Dios mío —Rezó atormentado.

_La vida no tiende a ser justa, Hadrian. Mi corazón es tuyo, por alguna caprichosa jugada del destino... pero, a pesar de eso, tú todavía estás pensando en huir de todo esto... _

— Duele demasiado —Murmuró con agravio, cerrando los ojos y volvió a masajearse el pecho.

_Tranquilo..., La Clausura de la Estrella también alivianará tus poderes empáticos, más no los desvanecerá... aunque, estás teniendo un dolor psicosomático, criatura. En este cuarto ningún sentimiento o pensamiento te puede alcanzar... Voldemort tal vez sería una excepción, pero... no lo sientes cerca ?Verdad? _

— ｿPor qué? —Gimió comenzando a llorar. Pensando que aquella voz era terriblemente cruel y otros nombres mucho peores.

_ｿ__Por qué, no? Son sólo... cosas que pasan. Llámame como quieras..., tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello. Y mientras más pronto, mejor. _

3

Harry se sintió aturdido y desorientado, cuando lo sacaron del cuarto. Se llevó la mano a la boca y se devolvió por voluntad propia al cuarto blanco, a la carrera. Traspasó la barrera, sintiendo que podía respirar de nuevo. ?Por Merlín! ?Cuánto alcance tenían sus poderes? Inmediatamente había conectado con todos los dolores y males de la enfermería y las mentes de aquellos que pasaban por el pasillo en esos momentos y quién sabe qué más...

— ｿAhora te das cuenta por qué no podemos sacarlo de allí? ?Feliz? —Preguntó Severus a Draco.

— ｿHarry estás bien? —Se fue al cuarto, ignorando a su padrino.

— Hasta que no termine la contención no voy a poner un pies fuera de aquí —Le advirtió mareado, aún con la mano en la boca.

— ｿQué te hace falta?

— Uno de tus cabellos...

— Eso es..

— Irónico... los sé, Sirius dijo lo mismo. Al menos que quieras buscar algún otro veela... —Draco reviró los ojos y se arrancó unos cuantos cabellos dándoselos a su pareja.

— Harry... déjeme revisar tus constantes vitales. Salga de allí, Joven Malfoy.

— ｿCómo está? —Cuestionó desde afuera, el ojigris, luego de un rato.

— Tiene algo de taquicardia, pero, es normal —Explicó para calmar al veela. Mientras con la varita veía la respuesta que tenía las pupilas de su paciente predilecto—. El cuerpo humano no está preparado para enfrentar toda la información que le llega a un telépata. Especialmente a uno que aparte es émpata. Va a necesitar más que un milagro para no sufrir de ostracismo social.

— Yo no entiendo como Potter es de repente, telépata y émpata —Entró Severus en la conversación, con un libro en la mano, tratando de figurar el problema del niño-que-vivió—. Se supone que son poderes hereditarios y normalmente recesivos... tenerlos los dos es estadísticamente: como nacer sin los dos brazos y piernas...

— ?La contención te ayudará también con la empatía? —Cuestionó Draco al ojiverde, recostado despreocupadamente en la barrera.

— Al parecer... no tengo mayor problema con la empatía, aunque... no me van a ver muy seguido en la enfermería aún estando herido... es terrible como se siente la gente enferma, especialmente cuando tú no lo estás... y... sólo fueron veinte segundos...

_Te acostumbrarás... todo en los seres vivos y racionales es cuestión de costumbre. _

— Pues de puta madre... —Respondió al a nada—. Lo siento... la voz... —Se disculpó _ipso-facto_ incómodo, al ver que todo el mundo le miraba extrañado.

4

Harry observó el collar que había creado. Parecía que cada vez era mejor en aquello de la orfebrería, o en contener, si a ello venían. Rayos morados recorrían el collar, haciendo que pareciera tan peligroso como en realidad era. Se lo colocó con cuidado en el cuello y midió que quedaran las dos terminaciones del mismo largo. El collar medía metro y medio. Se lo enrolló tres veces alrededor del cuello y luego, unió las terminaciones las cuales se atrajeron cual imanes, mientras todos los rayos se concentraban en aquella terminación, para desaparecer en un sonido de apagado.

No se sentía diferente, pero, todavía estaba dentro del cuarto, así que dudaba que llegara a sentir mucha diferencia. Miró su reloj. Iban a dar las ocho... ?si la enfermera se dignaba a aparecer podría ir a clases ese día! Luego de veinte minutos de abnegada espera, la enfermera apareció.

— Buenos días, Harry.

— ｿSi salgo ahora puedo llegar con sólo veinte puntos menos para la casa de Gryffindor, Madame! —Ni siquiera se molestó en saludar.

— ｿQuieres salir?

— ｡Sí! Quiero ver si funciona la contención y si no me va a molestar _la otra _—Insinuó.

— Está bien, sal, Harry —El ojiverde aspiró profundamente y dio un paso hacia delante. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba fuera del cuarto, y no se sentía más raro de lo que venía sintiéndose en los días pasados. La enfermera de tomó de la muñeca y apretó un poco los dedos en la vena, mientras miraba su reloj. Las pulsaciones del moreno eran constantes... parecía que sí, había funcionado.

— ｿSientes algo?

— No. ｿPuedo irme?

— Desayunarás primero.

— ｡Pero!

— O lo haces o vuelves al cuarto... —Aquello había batido cualquier argumento. Parecía que jamás podría ganarle a Poppy.

5

Tocó la puerta y se asomó. Fliwick detuvo la clase para ver quién había interrumpido. Se sorprendió al ver a Harry Potter allí. El director les había dicho que Harry estaba incapacitado hasta nuevo aviso para tener clases. ﾉl lo veía bastante sano, aunque, tenía que admitir que estaba más pálido de lo normal.

— Disculpe profesor. ｿPuedo pasar? Madame Pomfrey me dio esto —Dijo mostrándole un pedazo de pergamino.

— Por su puesto, Potter. Pase adelante —El joven le dio el pergamino al profesor y se dirigió a un asiento vacío.

— ?Estás bien? —Preguntó Hermione, mirando hacia atrás, ya que Harry había tenido que sentarse una fila detrás de ella y Ron—. ﾍbamos a visitarte esta tarde, pero, veo que ya no es necesario.

— Está bien. Draco me llevó las tareas. Gracias Herm.

— Hablamos luego... —Cortó la mujer la conversación, ante la distracción que estaba obteniendo en vez de prestar atención en la clase—. Tú también, Ron... —Le gruñó, volteándole la cabeza.

_Vaya carácter que se gasta la prefecta _—Harry miró hacia el techo, sin saber que más hacer ?Estaba condenado a escuchar esa voz por la eternidad? No le agradaba demasiado la idea—. _?Qué te parece si le prestas atención a las clases, Hadrian querido? _—El ojiverde asintió, tratando de prestarle atención al pequeño profesor de encantamientos que actualmente trataba de enseñar a los alumnos a crear esferas de energía. Según... porque acababa de llegar: Eran pequeños depósitos de fuerza vital que podían usarse de la misma manera que se utilizaban los viales de sangre. Ahora, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se clasificaban... ?también tendrían letras positivas y negativas?— _La magia se hace compatible entre los seres en mayor o menor grado, por el color... _—El ojiverde entrecerró los ojos. La magia de Fliwick era de un color azuloso—. _Realmente, el color no hace distinción alguna con respecto a poder. Es igual que la distinción sanguínea. Ninguna es mejor que la otra. Aunque algunos colores son más raros que otro. _

— Ahora, es su turno de probar... —Prosiguió el profesor—. Usualmente, el poder que _saquen _puede ser donado a St. Mugo. O sino, ustedes mismos lo pueden guardar como un pequeño salva-vidas. Sin embargo, mucha de las personas en St. Mugo, les agradecerán esa _pequeña _donación de magia.

_Sin cuidado, criatura amada. Has una bola del tamaño que gustes y dónala al mundo... sé que estás deseoso de hacerlo _—Harry frunció el ceño, ?por supuesto que no estaba deseoso de regalar su magia! Especialmente porque si alguien se enteraba que era la sangre del Oh-Todo-Poderoso-Harry-Potter (súper sarcasmo) podían cometer la estupidez colocarla en un maldito museo en vez de donarla a las personas enfermas en St. Mugo—. _Aunque, posiblemente tengas un poco de dificultades para lograrlo. La Contención de la Estrella, también sella tu magia de forma inherente en estos casos. Realmente no sé todo lo que hace esa contención. Sólo la creé para ayudarte con el problema de la Telepatía... __｡ｿ__qué estás esperando, Hadrian?! __ｿ__La foto? _

Harry espabiló algo molesto y trató de seguir el libro, puesto que no había, ni siquiera visto como se hacía el hechizo. Decía que tenía que colocar la varita completamente horizontal, perpendicular al pecho y murmurar _"Involvo Potestas Orbis"_. El Gryffindor se mordió el labio y trató de hacer el encantamiento sin matar a nadie.

— _Involvo Potestas Orbis _—Murmuró sintiendo como unas pequeñas vibraciones iban y venían, desde el corazón hacía su brazo. El recelo el acometió y estuvo a punto de soltar la varita y el encantamiento. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer nada más. La voz resurgió triunfante.

_Es la magia circulando por tu cuerpo, Hadrian. Jamás le temas a tu magia. Porque es tuya y ha nacido especialmente para ti, Mi Niño Amado. Trata de evitar que la energía que quieres _donar _toque el collar... normalmente, como la telepatía es un _problema _cerebral, tendrías que utilizar una diadema o una corona. Pero, eso llamaría indebidamente la atención, por ello tus capacidades mágicas verbales se ven severamente afectadas, al tener la contención directamente en el cuello... _

Trató de hacer lo que le decían. Sólo tenía que saber cómo hacer que su magia fluyera como él quisiera, cuando menos, en esos momentos. Que no llegara al cuello y deslizara suavemente hacia su brazo, como siempre hacía, sino que utilizara su hombro como conductor del pecho a la mano, por consiguiente la varita. Unos sonidos eléctricos se escucharon, y unos rayos purpúreos, se adueñaron de la punta de su varita.

_Ten cuidado... observa que los que están a su lado, tienen su magia aplacada y en tonos apacible. Sobresaltarás a cualquiera sacando tu magia tan desordenadamente. _

— "Lo hago lo mejor que puedo" —Se quejó, soltando el conjuro.

_Estoy segura que si fuera alguna de tus _queridas _e _inútiles _materias muggles, no estarías sólo _haciéndolo _lo mejor que pudieras... _—Harry se mordió la lengua para evitar pensar o decir algo con respecto aquello—. _Piensa en agua y no en fuego cuando estés haciendo el conjuro _—Sin poder tener de otra, volvió a intentar. ?Agua? ?l odiaba el _agua_. El elemento era peligroso para su salud, mágicamente hablando. Respiró profundamente, colocó la varita en posición y relajándose lo más que pudo.

— _Involvo Potestas Orbis_ —Sentía de nuevo las vibraciones, pero, estaba vez se estancaban en su cuello. Creándole una sensación incómoda. Se esforzó para enviar su magia por un camino diferente, pero, era difícil imaginárselo. Volvió a soltar el encantamiento y se masajeó circularmente, justo donde sentía que la magia se le había acumulado, un poco más arriba de la clavícula.

_Ni se te ocurra tratar de quitarte el collar... tienes demasiado poco tiempo de haber establecido la contención, podría perderse... no tomarás ese riesgo. Puedes subírtelo hasta los labios y sostenerlo allí. _—Harry sólo pensó que aquello se vería ridículo—. _Nadie te está prestando atención... _

Sin tener otra opción, sólo como siempre. Se subió con cuidado el collar hasta los labios y se lo metió a la boca, para poder tener las manos libres. _Dudo que puedas pronunciar correctamente con el abalorio en la boca, Hadrian... _—Comenzando a frustrarse, se colocó el collar como una tiara, haciendo que colgara de las orejas, sintiéndose particularmente ridículo, volviendo a tener la sensación de poder sentir a los demás—. _La contención está demasiado lejos del corazón... pero ?No es tan grave, o sí? Si la respuesta es más positiva que negativa. Entonces no hagas el encantamiento. Tu magia podría explotar. _

— "Estoy bien" —Masculló internamente. Volviendo a preparar el encantamiento. Todo el mundo tenía la misma cantidad de frustración que crecía en su propio cuerpo, pero, actualmente no estaba prestándole atención al mundo exterior. ﾉl sólo quería lograr el maldito encantamiento, a ver si aquella voz dejaba de joderle—. _Involvo Potestas Orbis _ —Un suave haz de luz púrpura salió del a varita, formando un círculo, pero, desapareció.

— Cinco Puntos para Gryffindor, Señor Potter —Todos, inclusive el mismo Harry, volvieron a prestar atención—. Exactamente ese aro de luz calmada es lo que tiene que salir de su varita. ?Puede volver a tratar, como demostración? Sólo tenga un poco más de confianza a la hora de lanzar el encantamiento y no mueva ni haga temblar la varita, sé que es difícil, ya que normalmente los hechizos que realizamos, hay que mover la vara, sin embargo, la clave del éxito en este encantamiento en particular, es mantenerla firme y segura. Eso debería bastar para que el poder se sustente en sí mismo... —La incomodidad de nuevo le invadía. Todo el mundo le miraba, y recordó que tenía el collar en la cabeza. Pero, la voz no le dejó quitárselo, ni devolverlo a su sitio; recordándole que volvería a tener problemas con el conjuro.

— _Involvo Potestas Orbis... _—Pronunció con calma, tratando de mantener la varita lo más quieta que su pulso humano le permitía. Sintió la magia fluir con fuerza y el aro de luz volvió a verse, en vez de desaparecer, quedó dando vueltas, trazando el mismo patrón circular.

— Ahora, lo único que tiene que hacer es llenar el espacio _vacío_ que está dejando el círculo. Para todos: ese espacio que se formó, es la cantidad máxima que _actualmente _te permite tu cuerpo sacar de una sola vez —Explicó el profesor, habiendo llegado a su lado, mientras toda la clase seguía mirando, expectante—. Trata de no mover la varita, mientras más firme esté, más estable y manejable será la energía. Sólo imagina que la magia se canaliza en sus venas. Hazla que llegue hasta la varita y se deposite dentro del círculo que creaste con anterioridad.

_Piensa en el agua... _Repitió suavemente la voz. Harry volvió a inspirar, moviéndose un poco para mayor comodidad. Y sin mover la varita, se imaginó como su sangre fluía los sus venas y arterias. La llevó con la imaginación hasta las manos, colándose hasta la varita, para terminar en aquel círculo. Recordó lo más nítido que pudo como el agua llenaba sedosa, serpenteante y calmada esos aparatos de relajación muggle.

— Magnífico... —Loó extasiado el profesor, al ver como la magia se deslizaba como un fluido calmado y púrpura, dentro de la ahora, esfera. Cuando terminó, la mano de Harry cayó sin fuerza, dejando levemente mareado al moreno. El profesor tomó con cuidado en sus manos la magia y la colocó en la mesa luego de aparecer un cojín de aspecto mullido—. Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor, Señor Potter. Es normal sentirse un poco débil, luego del drenaje, pero, puedo asegurarle que pasará en menos de lo que piensa.

— Está bien...

— ｿAlguien más siente que va a ser el próximo en aparecer su poder? —Preguntó, mirando a la clase. Nadie podía dejar de mirar el poder de Harry Potter. Algo en su interior les instaba a levantarse, robarlo y tomárselo hasta que no quedara ni una gota del mismo... tenían que probar cuando menos una gota de aquel cáliz...

_Respira tranquilo, Hadrian. Sé que se está volviendo un poco sofocante aquí dentro, con todo el mundo codiciando tu poder. Nadie se levantará de su silla y de eso me encargo yo. Vuelve el collar a tu cuello... _—Harry sólo asintió, suspirando con cansancio mientras volvía la contención a su lugar de origen—. _Descansa un rato... _

— Descanse un rato, señor Potter —Concordó el profesor con la voz, yendo a ayudar a Hermione, por supuesto, que había sido la próxima en sacar el aro de magia y mantenerlo. La magia de su amiga era como la tierra árida del desierto. Era un color hermoso y cálido. Observó como la energía que llenaba la esfera, era especie de agua mezclada con volutas de arena.

_Cómo ya sabes... no todo el mundo posee la perfección de tus poderes. Criatura amada. _

6

— Señor Potter... —Le detuvo el enano, antes de que pudiera salir del salón de clases.

— ｿProfesor? —Contestó, deteniéndose ante la llamada.

— ｿQué tiene pensado hacer con su energía, Señor Potter?

— Darla a St. Mugo, profesor...

— Ya veo... entonces, yo la enviaré con todas las demás.

— ｿPodrías omitir que fui yo quien la donó?

— Por supuesto, Señor Potter. Enviaré en anónima la suya. St. Mugo prefiere tener etiquetado a los donadores, pero, mucho de los sangre puras que donan su magia, prefieren hacerlo bajo el anonimato.

— Gracias —El hombre asintió y Harry se dirigió a su próxima clase.

7

— ｡Harry muchacho! Me alegra no tener que danzar más por Hogwarts, buscándote —Saludó afable como siempre, el director. Harry dejó de mirar por la ventana, para prestarle atención al anciano.

— ｿQué sucede, Profesor Dumbledore?

— Ten —Le cedió un sobre. El ojiverde se levantó, arreglándose un poco la túnica y agarró lo que le tendían.

— ｿQué es esto?

— Es tu carta de aceptación en Fénix.

— ｿAh? ｿSi ni siquiera he presentado mis EXTASIS!

— Lo sé, Harry. No esde _aceptación_ es para que vayas y presentes la prueba de admisión.

— ｿCuándo es?

— Si te fijas en el sobre tiene una cuenta regresiva —El Gryffindor se sorprendió al ver que un cronómetro mágico, corría veloz en la carta—. No la pierdas, ya que es el trasladador que te llevará a la universidad sano y salvo y te regresará a Hogwarts al finalizar los trámites.

— ｿEl veinte de marzo?

— ｿAlgún problema con esa fecha?

— Es el mismo día de la prueba de los N.A.M.

— Pues... ummm... —Dumbledore frunció los labios sin saber que decirle—. ?Recuerdas lo que te dije de tu pequeño _obstáculo _para llegar a Oxford? —Harry asintió, bufando—. Creo que aquí comienzan, mi niño. Lo siento..., de verdad lo siento, Harry... —Se disculpó desde el alma, colocándole tristemente una mano en la cabeza y desordenándole suavemente los cabellos.

**TBC**

**Yo no soy muy partidaria de lo retrógrada que pinta Rowling el mundo mágico (eso se puede observar en la mayoría de mis fics). Pero, aquí simplemente encaja con la historia. Además, si nos ponemos a pensar: el; al menos, sesenta de la población mundial se está muriendo de hambre y es analfabeta funcional... obviamente que Hogwarts, estipulando un **_**universo verosímil**_**, es un lujo que sólo un infinitesimal porcentaje de la población mágica, podría costearse. Por ende, el poder también estaría restringido y aquellos que registra el libro de Hogwarts, serían los casos potenciales para poder cursar Hogwarts (y **_**hacer algo **_**en él). Por ellos, reflexionando no es mucho lo que podría hacer un civil contra algún mortífago, ya ni se diga de Voldemort. Triste realidad... el fuerte prevalece mientras el débil perece... aunque, creo que Harry es muy anti-parabólica para haber caído en la **_**terrible **_**realidad, que es el Mundo Real XD. **


	26. Privación del Sueño

**Capítulo veintiséis: **Privación del Sueño

— "¿Por qué no puedo ir a Oxford?"—Se quejó mentalmente, enfuruñado, en su cama en Gryffindor, mirando el estúpido sobre de Fénix.

_Porque no lo necesitas... _—Harry no dijo nada. Simplemente la ignoró—. _Ni siquiera deberías estudiar medimagia. Pero, no interesa. Ya el pequeño Dragón Blanco estudiará la Tripleta Noble por ti. _

— ¿Y qué te interesa a _ti _en dónde estudie o deje de estudiar? —Masculló en voz baja.

_Si quieres que te confiese un secreto, Criatura Amada: No importa cuanto te esfuerces en ser irrespetuoso o irreverente. Jamás me harás caer en tu juego... y como te mencioné anteriormente, Hadrian. No-lo-necesitas._

— Pues yo quiero ir a Oxford... —Siguió inflexible. Pensando como hacer para presentar los N.A.M y ni modo... no tenía escapatoria alguna con respecto al examen de admisión de Fénix. Recordó su tercer año y Hermione... sólo tenía que encontrar un _Giratiempo_. Se preguntó si Hermione todavía conservaba el suyo, cosa que dudaba, porque Mcgonagall había sido la persona que se lo había dado y luego de dejar adivinación y estudios muggles, no era ya necesario. Bueno... crear un Giratiempo no debía ser _demasiado_ problemático, aunque también podía ir a la Sala del Requerimiento y pedir uno... o tal vez Lucius o Draco, lo poseyeran.

Se sobresaltó al ver que una lechuza entraba por la ventana y le dejaba un paquete en su cama. Se le quedó mirando unos momentos, le _reverenció _o eso le pareció a Harry y sin más, se dirigió al a salida. El ojiverde miró el paquete y se acercó para abrirlo. Rasgó el papel de envoltura y encontró los libros que había pedido. Sonrió con entusiasmo, ¡ya podía comenzar a estudiar para los N.A.M. Y su prueba en Oxford!

Harry se había encargado de pedir todo lo necesario para presentar sus exámenes muggles por correo. ¡Él no iba a mover un sólo dedo para pasar el estúpido examen en Fénix! Sin embargo, tenía que ponerse al día con la entrada a Oxford. La prueba, iba a ser el quince de abril. El sobre recordándole su beca, le había llegado dándole todos los datos para aplicar por ella; por lo que tenía poco tiempo. Había otro pequeño detalle, también tenía que pensar cómo iba a escaparse de Hogwarts para _esa _prueba. Dumbledore no lo iba a celestinar, ponía sus manos al fuego ante ello... podía utilizar el relicario de Slytherin para hacer un trasladador hacia el sitio. Sólo tenía que hacer un poco de _Scrying_, aunque, esa técnica no fuera su fuerte y buscarse un sitio desalojado para _llegar..._

Sólo esperaba que no fuera tan difícil lograr su cometido. Especialmente con la _magia misma _tratando de perjudicarle sus planes, a futuro. Suspiró y dejó los libros de lado, se levantó, decidido a dar un pequeño paseo para despejar la cabeza.

1

— ¡Draco! —Llamó Harry, sonriéndole al verle en el patio. Parecía que estaban armando algo.

— Buenas tardes, Harry —Saludó cortésmente, dándole un fugaz beso cerca de los labios.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¡El Pequeño Consorte de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, ha aparecido!

— Zabini, ¿Qué te parece si dejas mi nombre en Potter o _Harry_? Me molesta el mote... —Gruñó el ojiverde.

— Está bien, ¡Su Alteza ojiverde!

— Blaise, deja de buscarle sobrenombres a la gente —Le amenazó Draco—. Y no me vayas a llamar de ninguna manera.

— Vale, ya basta —Detuvo el Gryffindor—. ¿Y? ¿Qué hacen?

— ¿Recuerdas que Blaise me estaba invitando a hacer un torneo de arquería? —Harry asintió—. Bueno, estamos armando la pista. Inclusive tío Sirius accedió a participar —Le explicó, mostrándole, las dianas mágicas que flotaban firme a varios metros alejados de ellos.

— Ah... ya veo... ¿Y con qué arco van a lanzar?

— ¡Harry! —Llamó Sirius, sonriente, saludándole con una mano—. Malfoy, Zabini —Dijo luego de haberlos alcanzado, políticamente.

— Tío Sirius.

— Señor Black.

— ¿Es verdad que también vas a estar en esta competición?

— ¡Seh! —Asintió animado—. La verdad es que apesto con el Arco, pero, será divertido, además, es una competición amistosa.

— ¿Puedo saber de dónde van a sacar el arco y las flecha?

— De la varita, por supuesto —Respondió Sirius, mostrándole su varita.

— ¿Es una transfiguración? —Cuestionó sin entender del todo.

— Más o menos. Vamos a Transformar la varita en un arco.

— ¿Eso se puede hacer?

— Por supuesto que se puede hacer —Dijo Blaise, incrédulo—. En realidad, tú varita puede tomar cualquier forma de armamento con el que te sientas familiarizado. La espada y el arco son las más comunes.

— Tranquilo Blaise, Harry no sabe nada de esto —Aplacó Draco.

— ¿Pero, es un sangre pura!

— Estamos consciente de ello —Contestó Sirius—. Desgraciadamente, Harry no está demasiado versado en las costumbres mágicas.

— Ya... —Aceptó el italiano. Harry vio como su padrino transformaba su varita, en una espada de estoque. Con el mango plateado y unos orlados de color negro. La hoja, tenía un escrito en runas que estaba acompañado por dos líneas, dejando centímetro y medio de cada lado, como decoración.

— ¡Genial!

— Lo sé, me encanta mi espada —Le dijo, cediéndosela.

_Es una poderosa espada. Una de las mejores forjas que he visto hasta ahora en el nuevo mundo, sin duda un arma digna de la Cabeza de la Antigua y Pura familia Black. _

— ¿Qué dice? —Preguntó a su padrino, con respecto a las runas.

— El estúpido lema Familiar: _Toujours Pur..._

— ¿Todas las familias tienen un lema? —Le devolvió la espada a su padrino, luego de hacer la pregunta.

— Sí.

— ¡Inclusive Hogwarts tiene lema! —Agregó Draco, con diversión.

— Sé el lema de Hogwarts: Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido. ¿Cuál es el lema de los Potter? —Sirius sonrió tristemente.

— "Mente, alma y corazón unidos" —Recitó solemne el merodeador, colocándose la espada en el pecho, con honor.

— Oh...

— El lema perdura desde la Familia Gryffindor —Siguió en su explicación Sirius.

— ¿Cuáles son sus lemas? —Curioseó a los dos Slytherin.

— "_Il Futuro scolpire in la pietra" _—Recitó Zabini, con el mismo tono de honor que había tenido el animago anteriormente.

— ¿Qué significa? —Sabía que había hablado en italiano. No era uno de los idiomas que había estudiado.

— El Futuro labrado en la piedra —Tradujo para todos, aunque Draco ya lo sabía.

— Supongo que tiene que ver con tu familia, ¿no?

— Por supuesto Potter..., en mi familia somos reconocidos por llevar el futuro. Aunque no exactamente con la _videncia_, pero, como decimos nosotros: _Historia Familiar._

— ¿Y el lema Malfoy cuál es...? ¿Perfección y Pulcritud? —Se burló, haciendo que Sirius y Blaise soltaran una risita entre los dientes en un terrible intento de disimularla.

— No, Potter —Gruñó molesto—. _"La vertu au-delà de le acceptation de la sang"._

_El lema de la antigua _Familia de Reyes_, como se les conocía en el pasado. Es uno de los lemas más hermosos que posee el mundo. ¿Por qué no lo preguntas al Dragón Blanco que significa? _

— Es... bueno... jamás me hubiese imaginado un lema semejante para tu familia —Draco colocó esa sonrisa engreída en el rostro.

— Los Malfoy vivimos para sorprender.

— Totalmente de acuerdo —Asintió Harry con una risita tonta.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Vamos a comenzar! ¿Vas a participar, Potter? —Preguntó Zabini, entusiasmado.

— Ergh... no lo sé... —No le daba mucha seguridad transformar su amada varita en otra cosa.

— ¡Anímate Harry! ¡Como somos buenos, serás la mascota y te dejaremos ganar el primer _round_! —Le molestó Sirius.

— Mira, sólo tienes que hacer eso —Le mostró el rubio, agarrando la varita paralela a su cuerpo erguido, una ventisca plateada la envolvió y un arco tallado exquisitamente, apareció.

— Eso me dejó igual...

— Ven —Pidió tranquilamente, mientras lo alcanzaban. Draco hizo que Harry colocara la varita de la misma manera que Él la tenía anteriormente.

— Draco, no creo que...

— ¡No seas aguafiestas, Potter! ¡Mientras más mejor! Además, contigo aquí, seguro que puedo ganarle a Draco. Aunque tía Cissa dijo que iba a venir también. Ya por allí estamos todos jodidos.

— ¿Qué es ese lenguaje, Blaise? —Retó Narcisa Malfoy _nee_ Black, llegando en ese momento acompañado por su esposo y Severus Snape.

— ¿Tienen campo para uno más? —Inquirió como siempre estirado Lucius. Aunque un brillo de emoción saltaba en sus ojos grises.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí Tío Lucius! Pero, no es divertido si Severus y tú, participan.

— Tonterías, Blaise.

— ¡Por cierto! ¡Tenemos mascota! —Les avisó el italiano, abrazando a Harry—. Saben la tradición.

— Está bien. Dejaremos ganar al Señor Potter la primera ronda...

— ¡Pero yo ni siquiera quiero participar! ¡Ya ni se diga el que me quieran dejar ganar! —Se quejó el ojiverde, ofendido.

— No seas así. Es una tradición _linda... _—Insistió Sirius, revolviéndole el cabello a su ahijado—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a transformar el arco?

— La verdad es que no me siento muy bien transformando mi varita en otra cosa... —Murmuró inseguro, protegiendo su vara de las garras del animago.

— No le pasará nada. ¡Venga!

— ¿Severus? —Llamó Blaise.

— ¿Qué sucede, Señor Zabini?

— ¿Va a entrar usted también?

— No seas aguafiestas tu también, _Sevy_... ¡participa!

— No voy a perder mi tiempo, especialmente cuando Narcisa está compitiendo —Apuntilló, señalando con los brazos a la mujer, quien inclusive se había vestido de acorde a la ocasión y ya tenía el protector de piel de dragón en los dedos.

— ¡Haremos una segunda mascota y te dejaremos ganar la segunda ronda _Sevy_! —Se mofó Narcisa con ironía, arreglando su arco.

— Por la Sabiduría de Merlín, mujer, no me llames así.

— No te hagas de rogar...

— No... Me rehúso...

— Por cierto... ¿Y la cuerda? —Preguntó Harry, al ver que los arcos de todos, estaban sin ninguna cuerda.

— Aquí está —Respondió Sirius, cerrando y abriendo la mano, un cable apareció en la palma.

— Yo tengo dos, puedo darte uno... —El ojiverde se volteó a ver a su _esposo_, frunció el ceño. Aquella cuerda parecía sacada del cabello de uno de los Malfoy.

— ¿Está hecho con cabellos?

— ¡Vaya! ¡Tienes buen ojo a pesar de todo! —Salió Blaise como siempre alegre—. El mío está hecho con cabellos de Threstal —El Gryffindor observó que era completamente negro, a diferencia del de Draco que era amarillo platinado.

— ¿Cuál prefieres?

— Eh... ¿tú tienes alguna preferencia? Después de todo, son tuyos... —Siguió Harry, inseguro.

— Usualmente utilizo el de cabellos Veela. Mi padre me lo obsequió la primera vez que di perfectamente en el centro de la diana. Está hecho con los cabellos de él y madre. El otro está hilado con cabellos de un Kelpie.

— Bueno... yo utilizaré el del Kelpie... entonces —Murmuró sosteniendo el cable, ligeramente grisáceo.

— Ok

— ¿Y el tuyo de qué es? —Sirius sonrió chulo, cuando Harry preguntó.

— ¿No adivinas? —Le bailó el cable cerca de la cara con diversión. El ojiverde lo sostuvo entre sus manos. Lo miró al sol y el cabello brillaba, exactamente de la misma manera que lo hacían los cabellos de Remus. Hasta ahora los cables habían sido hilados con cabellos de criaturas mágicas. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Moony?

— ¿Bien! ¡Felicidades Harry!

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

— Secreto —Le molestó, guiñándole un ojo.

— Oh... dudo que te lo haya cedido _voluntariamente_.

— ¡Me ofendes Prongslet! ¡Por supuesto que lo hizo! ¡Y yo quiero la diana final de la derecha! —Pidió zanjando el tema y yéndose al sitio.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Esa es mía! —Gruñó el profesor de Pociones.

— Tu cabello haría un magnífico cable para el arco —Susurró Draco en el oído de Harry, mientras le acariciaba suavemente los cabellos, enviándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Tú crees?

— No me esperaría menos del arco de un _Obscuro Tenebris..._

— Aps...

_Tu cabello haría más que un cable perfecto para tu arco, Criatura Amada. Aunque preferiría que dejaras tus cabellos y tu sangre _pegados_ a tu cuerpo, de ser posible. Sabrán los dioses que hará quién sea que hile el cable, si descubre que tiene entre sus manos, hebras de _Obscuro Tenebris_. _

— Lo primero que tienes que hacer. Es tener los pies bien pegados a la tierra y separados, uno hace un ligero quiebre en la rodilla cuando dispara —Empezó a explicarle Draco. El arco que había salido de la varita de Harry, era completamente negro y parecía hecho completamente en fibra de vidrio—. Sube más el codo, y coloca la mano cerca de tu mejilla, eso te permitirá apuntar. Si quieres ganar más precisión, saca el dedo índice y utilízalo como apuntador. Cuando jales el cable, la flecha se creará, primero como un haz de luz, y luego cuando llegue a la diana, se transformará en una flecha real. ¿Quieres tratar? —El ojiverde asintió. Draco se retiró unos pasos.

Harry se colocó en la posición que le habían enseñado momentos antes. Tratando de apuntar correctamente, pero, sus lentes no se lo estaban haciendo nada fácil... la diana estaría a unos quince metros de separación. Demasiado para su miopía... cuando menos la snitch era un rayo dorado en constante movimiento. Aquello hacía que le bailara inseguro en los ojos.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Voy a tener que colocarme los lentes de contacto... no puedo apuntar con esta corrección en los lentes.

— ¿Ah?

— La corrección de esto lentes están mal, desde siempre... estoy acostumbrado, pero, es imposible darle a algo así, con mi visión actual.

— ¿Y por qué RAYOS tienes unos lentes así?

— Egh... —¿Qué iba a decirle? ¡Te cuento! Lo que sucede es que los Dursley son unos malditos bastardos y estos lentes me los regaló el vecino antes de echarlos a la basura... y la verdad es que, no he tenido demasiado tiempo para preocuparme por mi jodida visión hasta el momento—. Digamos que "Problemas Técnicos".

— ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

— La única que tendrás, Draco Malfoy. Ahora, dame unos momentos para llamar mis lentes de contacto... —El veela entrecerró los ojos y no sabía que relación tenía, pero, a su memoria regresó aquel Harry, porque ahora lo sabía; aquel pequeño niño que lloraba agarrado a un peluche destrozado y curtido, en la oscuridad era Harry Potter. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera la corrección de sus lentes mal? Miró al cielo como buscando respuestas y luego, bajó su vista a donde estaba Harry colocándose con severas dificultades los lentes de contacto.

Como siempre, era todo un espectáculo, observar a Harry Potter sin sus lentes de montura. Sus espeluznante ojos verde esmeralda, brillaban, sobre lubricados por el agente extraño que habían entrado recientemente en sus ojos.

— Oh... ahora ya veo las divisiones de la diana —Soltó alegremente, haciendo que Draco se quedara estático en el lugar. ¿Qué tan MAL estaban los lentes de su pareja? Agarró la montura que había sido dejada a un lado y se la colocó cerca de los ojos. Por supuesto Él vio todo borroso, su visión era 100/100. Pero, le sorprendió ver que los cristales estaban gravemente rayados y astillados y la montura se desconchaba, sin contar que estaban... ¡Rotos! Dándole un aspecto desvencijado, añejo e... inservible, para resumir. ¡Por Merlín! Esos lentes habían superado en creces su esperanza de vida... Se rascó la cabeza... Potter podía vivir con esos lentes de contacto y si quería utilizar lentes de montura, bueno, él ya iría a comprárselos. Miró de reojo a su pareja, quien estaba demasiado entretenido, tratando de figurar como tirar la flecha.

Apretó con fuerza los lentes y dichos hicieron un _crack. _Los molió hasta que sólo quedó un fino polvo, dejó que los residuos resbalaran de su mano, y viento se llevara aquellos intentos de lentes. Se sopló lo que quedaba de la evidencia, luego se limpió del pantalón en un movimiento para nada Malfoy y se fue a ayudar a su pareja con el arco, para evitar que su _mejor _amigo, siguiera burlándose de su pobre ojiverde.

— ¡Sirius! ¡Severus! ¡Ya basta! —Gruñó de mala gana, la señora Malfoy, separándoles.

— ¡Él empezó! —Lucius rió quedamente y volvió a tensar su arco completamente blanco, posicionándose. Un finísimo haz de luz, tan blanco como el arco, se creó entre el miembro y el cable, apuntó y soltó haciendo que los cabellos que caían rebeldes fuera de la cola se movieran. La flecha había dado en tercer círculo de adentro hacía afuera. Para tener años sin practicar no había sido un _mal_ primer tiro.

— Blaise... creo que seguir burlándote de esa manera de Harry, no ayudará en nada...

— Lo siento, Potter. Sabes que no es apropósito, pero... —Se volvió a reír—. Posees uno de los arcos con más largo alcance que ha creado al ser humano. Si nos descuidamos tal vez nos des a nosotros —Apuntó divertido, al ver que la flecha había terminado en el primer árbol, lo suficientemente alejado de la diana para hacerlo imposible. Pero de nuevo, aquel chico era Harry Potter... vivía para lograr lo imposible, a lo malo o a lo bueno.

_No te preocupes, mi cielo... si alguna vez llegas a necesitarlo, créeme que lo superarás... _—Aquellas palabras de ánimo no le cayeron muy bien a Harry.

— ¡No tengo ni la menor idea de como te vamos a dejar ganar en el primer _round _si lanzas la flecha tan _lejos _de la diana!

— ¡Ya basta Blaise!

— Está bien, Draco. No te sofoques. Y no quiero que me dejen ganar. ¿¡Cuántas veces!?

— En realidad, más que dejarte ganar, es una prueba de habilidades. Ya que tenemos que atinar por debajo de tu rango. Imagina que diste en el primer aro de la diana... nosotros tenemos que apuntar mucho más afuera, sin _salirnos _de la misma.

2

— Noto algo... ligeramente diferente en ti, esta mañana —Saludó Ron, tratando de averiguar qué exactamente era, luego de que Harry se sentara en la mesa a desayunar. Hermione reviró los ojos, exasperada—. ¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello? —Harry alzó una ceja, Ron realmente era un caso patológico, único en su especie—. No espera... tus ojos se ven más verdes... umm... —Siguió pensando.

— ¡Ron! ¡NO TIENE LENTES, IDIOTA! —Explotó Hermione sin poder aguantarlo más.

— ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! —Ignoró a su _cabreada _esposa—. ¿Y? ¿Qué le pasó a tus lentes?

— No lo sé. En un momento estaban y al otro momento ¡puff! ¡Adiós lentes! Los busqué por casi dos horas en el lugar que estábamos...

— ¿Desaparecieron?

— Más diría yo: se esfumaron... inclusive traté de invocarlos... es como si... hubiesen... um... _fallecido... _—Agregó con drama.

— Ya era hora... —Murmuró Ron disimuladamente.

— Mis lentes no tenían nada de malo, Ronald.

— Por supuesto que sí —Decidió enfrentársele—. Aparte de_ Rotos, Raspados, Rayados y Reparados_ tantas veces por Hermione, que ni contarlas puedo... ¡Ni siquiera veías bien con ellos! ¡Ahora, podrás dejar de ser tacaño y comprarte unos nuevos!

— Ron tiene razón, por primera vez en su vida... no tengo esperanzas de acostumbrarme a este momento de _lucidez_, pero, disfrutemos... —Ron la vio con malas pulgas. Harry rió, pero, inmediatamente se recompuso.

— Pues... yo quiero saber que pasó con mis lentes...

_Son unos lentes, Hadrian. No seas cabezota... _—Harry bufó de mal humor. ¡Ya ni siquiera le dejaban elegir que lentes quería usar!—. _Eres tan infantil, criatura amada... _

3

Harry se encontraba secándose la cabeza con una toalla, luego del entrenamiento de quidditch. Tiró la tela en el locker y sacó su bóxer para vestirse, cuando terminó. Agarró su bolso y se dirigió a su sala común. Tenía mucho que hacer, y poco tiempo para realizarlo.

Sin prestarle mucha atención a su alrededor, caminó hasta que estuvo en frente de la Dama Gorda. Saludó brevemente y luego dijo la contraseña. Siguió sin detenerse hacía los dormitorios de séptimo, tiró el bolso encima de la cama y comenzó a revisar qué era lo que tenía que entregar el día siguiente. No era demasiado, por suerte, el informe de Defensas ya lo tenía listo. ¡Bien! Podía por fin ponerse a estudiar para los N.A.M y tendría que hacer un paralelo para estudiar también para la prueba de Oxford. Sacó todos los libros que había comprado y los puso en su escritorio, agarró uno de los bolígrafos y el cuaderno empastado que había pedido junto con los libros y comenzó a leer el temario, para saber que podía salir en la prueba según aquellos libros propedéuticos.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar. Seis, siete, ocho de la noche... ni siquiera se molestó en ir a cenar. No tenía hambre de todas maneras y por una noche que la perdiera, no iba a ser el fin del mundo. Trataba de detenerse lo más que podía, en un mismo tema. Recordar como era el _estudiar_. Lo que él hacía en Hogwarts, definitivamente no lo era. Sacar ideas principales y memorizar ligeramente las segundarías en caso de necesitar llenar espacio en alguna pregunta de la prueba. Esa noche, había decidido por lo más sencillo: Literatura (la cual por suerte seguía siendo la misma que recordaba). Leer por encima las preguntas de percepción espacial y abstraccionismo, en todo caso de no recordar algo, para repasarlo.

En algún momento, Harry dejó de oír cualquier tipo de ruido humano. Anunciándole que, en la torre de Gryffindor, Morfeo había llegado. Se estiró momentáneamente y volteó para observar la, ahora, oscura habitación. Todos ya estaban allí, descansando apaciblemente. Sonrió con ligereza, como un padre que vela a sus hijos, luego de una larga noche de trabajo. Y unos segundos después, volvió a sus libros y papeles.

Contó, leyó y escribió sin cesar... cuando decidió ver el reloj de nuevo. Las manillas anunciaban el pronto amanecer. El ojiverde se mordió los labios, no había sido su intención, pasar la noche en blanco, pero, tenía tanto que aprenderse y practicar, que no tenía de otra. Dejó todo como estaba en ese mismo estado, y, sin preocuparse de nada más, se acostó en la cama. Antes de poder cerrar los ojos, recordó algo importante. Se incorporó de nuevo y colocó la alarma de su reloj, para que lo despertara a las siete.

Cuando el reloj sonó, se levantó sobresaltado. Sintiéndose pesado. Bostezó... tenía demasiado tiempo sin trasnocharse... casi había olvidado lo difícil que era pasar las noches en vela. Saltó de la cama, sin pensarlo demasiado, si titubeaba, iba a quedarse indefinidamente en la cama. Se metió al baño, ignorando a todos los demás. Hizo sus necesidades, se aseó y... leyó lo que decía el estuche de los lentes, sobre la lubricación de los mismos. Había un hechizo, para lubricarlos rápidamente. Así que los sacó de sus ojos, lanzó el conjuro y de nuevo a sus ojos. Se vistió con el mismo uniforme, metió atolondrado las cosas que necesitaría para el día en el bolso y salió corriendo.

Tomó un desayunó esporádico y con la mitad del mismo en la mano, corrió a clases. Terminó la taza de café, antes de entrar al salón y la desvaneció. Saludó a Draco brevemente, luego de entrar y siguió a sentarse en su puesto. Dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza a lo que fuera que Hermione le preguntaba en esos momentos, para luego chocar como siempre los puños con su compadre y sacar sus cosas, mientras Mcgonagall comenzaba la clase, hablando de como se manejarían los días de las pruebas de entrada a las distintas universidades.

El día pasó sin mayores golpes ni complicaciones. Unos cabeceos por acá, otros bostezos por allá... pero, nada grave. Cuando las horas académicas terminaron, se dirigió a la biblioteca, con sus deberes y sus libros muggles, luego de colocarse algo más cómodo que el uniforme para seguir con la rutina. Esa noche, decidió ir a cenar. Ingirió sus alimentos, veloz, charló con sus amigos, por aproximadamente cinco minutos, le dedicó otros cinco minutos a Draco y volvió a su dormitorio para continuar con los N.A.M.

De nuevo, nada había podido evitar que el amanecer le agarrara _in fraganti _entre la pila de libros y papeles que lo ahogaban. Al _acostarse_, decidió quedar en bóxer (cómo nunca había hecho, odiaba dormir desnudo) y se acostó, hasta que la alarma, lo sacó de su sueño. Maldijo como jamás en su vida y volvió a saltar de su cama. No estaba muy seguro, pero, parecía que le había gruñido cual animal a Ron, en el momento que dicho intentó darle los buenos días. De nuevo corrió y tuvo que terminar el desayuno mientras se dirigía al salón de pociones, dónde segurísimo que sí, jodería dicha poción y Snape, le haría perder el tiempo que no tenía con detención, por ello.

¡No había dañado la poción! Pero, ¿Cómo iba a dañar alguna poción, si lo único que había hecho el hombre ese día en clases, había sido hablar la teoría de la nueva poción que haría que inclusive los Slytherin tuvieran dificultades para realizarla? ¡Que alegría! Dentro de unos poquísimos días, Neville y él mismo los matarían a todos.

Almorzó como normalmente hacía, a excepción que leía afanado un libro, bastante más grande que él y de una forma extraña, para los magos. Ganándose la mirada curiosa de muchos y la mirada extrañada de sus dos mejores amigos quienes no se atrevieron a decirle ni media palabra. Aunque, ponían en duda que tan siquiera los hubiese escuchado. Cuando terminó de comer, se levantó robótico y se dirigió a su clase próxima clase, la cual estaba vacía. Se sentó en su puesto usual y siguió leyendo el libro, repitiendo mentalmente las palabras, para aprendérselo.

En el preciso momento en el que el profesor llegó, guardó el libro, y se dispuso a _prestar _atención. Luego de media hora, decidió sacar el libro que se aprendía con anterioridad y seguir estudiando, prestando sólo la atención requerida para evitar que le pescaran haciendo otra cosa. Pero, nada sucedió, jamás lo llamaron para responder alguna pregunta o leer, el libro de texto.

Esa noche, tenían astronomía. Así que, para su pesar, tuvo que colocar un parado a sus estudios intensivos y dirigirse hacia la torre de astronomía para sus clases. Cuando abrió el cuaderno de esa asignatura, un papel cayó. ¡Oh Rayos! Dentro de nada tendrían un partido de Quidditch. Se mordió el labio... era hora de robar algunos ingredientes del almacén de Snape, de nuevo, y tratar de no matarse en el proceso de hacer una poción revitalizadora, era eso o no soportaría el partido en su reciente estilo de vida. Casi con miedo, miró el papelito, otra vez. Suspiró, sintiendo un peso menos. Hupplepuff, no quería sonar como un maldito Slytherin, pero, bueno, e... era Hupplepuff... luego de terminar esa última clase, se dirigieron de nuevo a sus respectivas salas comunes. Harry charló con sus compañeros hasta llegar a la torre y luego de asegurarse de que Ron no volcara su recién descubierta personalidad paranoide, se sentó con un suspiro cansado, en la silla y tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos, siguió estudiando.

Esa mañana cuando sonó el reloj y abrió los ojos. Utilizaba uno de los libros de almohada. Aspiró profundamente, colocó la frente en las manos y los codos apoyados en la mesa, sintiendo como un desagradable escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos un momento, respirando con pesadez.

_¿Me pregunto cuánto más aguantarás así? _

— "Oh... aguantaré, créeme que lo haré" —Gruñó mentalmente, levantándose con todo el dolor de su alma, para demostrarle su voluntad a la _Voz_. Neville salió pitando al verle entrar en el baño y tratar de saludarlo.

Se sentó en el primer puesto que vio en la mesa de Gryffindor y, en vez de comer, su mente decidió por él, dormir esos quince minutos que tenía para desayunar, e irse a clases.

— Harry... Harry... Harry James Potter Evans, levántate en este mismo instante —El aludido se levantó asustado y desubicado. Exhaló con alivio al ver que era Hermione. Quien tenía una mirada, preocupada—. Harry...

— ¿Si? —Murmuró quedo, pasándose una mano por el cabello húmedo y desordenado.

— Tienes una cara horrible. ¿Has dormido?

— Por supuesto que he dormido —Soltó con tono irónico. La castaña le lanzó una mirada suspicaz y miró a Ron quien tragaba su tercera porción de _hot cakes_ esa mañana. Caso perdido, lo único que existía para su esposo cuando comía, era el plato.

— Vámonos. Tenemos clases dentro de cinco minutos. Deja de comer, Ron. Tenemos que irnos.

— Pero, Hermy...

— ¡Vámonos he dicho!

— Sí, sí... —Mugió completamente desanimado, siguiendo a su amiga y a Ron, quién era arrastrado, y lloraba por sus _hot cakes_.

4

Veía el caldero doble, apretó con fuerza los párpados y suspiró, sintiéndose en blanco. El líquido altamente reflectivo en su caldero, le devolvió su reflejo. Unas ojeras se marcaban severamente, dándole una sensación de hundimiento alrededor de sus ojos. Se quedó estupidizado mirando hacia ningún lado en particular. ¿Se había quedado dormido con los ojos abierto...? ¿Eso era posible?

_Criatura amada... cielo... alma de mi vida. ¡HADRIAN! ¡LA POCIÓN VA EXPLOTAR! _Ante el tono desesperado de la voz, salió dolorosamente de su trance y con sus súper reflejos, rápidamente pasó una mano por el caldero burbujeante y la poción, que ahora era de un líquido blanquecino, bastante desagradable, se congeló en el instante. Alzó la vista, sintiendo los nervios crispársele, allí venía Snape. Respiró profundo, de otra manera, no podía respirar. Parecía que necesitaba dormir.

— Señor Potter... —Comenzó el profesor, ganándose la atención de todos lo Gryffindor y Slytherin presentes.

— Sí, sí... detención —Masculló apretándose los ojos—. ¿Puedo ir al baño? —Preguntó, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata. Estaba sudando frío y las manos le comenzaron a temblar ligeramente.

— Harry... ¿Estás...? —Cuestionó Draco, a su lado, quién había estado sintiendo en su pareja unos disturbios, difíciles de descifrar. No era completamente malo, pero, definitivamente, los patrones normales en el ojiverde estaban severamente afectados.

— Señor Pot... —Se calló al ver que el color de los labios normalmente rosáceos del joven, se volvían completamente blancos y el chico se apretaba los ojos con las manos, para luego llevárselas a la boca. Movió en un reflejo innato los brazos para cacharlo, pero, se quedó a mitad de camino.

— Ya... estoy bien —Respondió, tratando de balancearse con las manos.

— ¿Estar a punto de desmayarse es estar bien, Señor Potter?

— Ya pasó —Insistió, llevándose una mano al corazón.

— Draco, llévalo a la enfermería.

— ¡Estoy bien! De verdad...

_Sí... _tremendamente_ bien... _

— "Nadie está hablando contigo"

_Ok... si quieres desmayarte, allá tú, criatura._

— No estaba preguntándole... Draco —El ojigris asintió, revirando los ojos y agarró su pareja por el brazo, obligándole a levantarse. Harry volvió a sentir que el mundo le bailaba frente a sus ojos, apagándose momentáneamente y su estómago, quería fiesta. Se sostuvo de Draco, con más fuerza, para evitar cualquier eventualidad desafortunada.

_Cuando dejas de dormir, el cuerpo comienza a tener respuestas negativas. Se llama la privación del sueño. No son tanto los días, es que tu cuerpo ha sido lastimado con demasiada frecuencia._

— "Ya sé que es lo que pasa cuando NO duermes, no hace falta la clase de anatomía...".

_Sí, es cierto que estabas acostumbrado a pocas horas de sueño. _**Estabas**_**,**__ palabra clave. Ahora lo único que tendrás es otro ataque al corazón, si sigues en tu loca empresa. _

— "Y voy a seguir en esto hasta que deje de respirar".

— Harry... —El ojiverde salió de su ensoñación—. Otra vez te has vuelto a quedar en el aire. ¿Qué estás haciendo que te ves tan mal?

— Sólo estoy cansando, supongo...

— Harry. Acabas de tener un maldito ataque al corazón, joder. Has tenido que bloquear dos poderes que son casi parte de tu alma, no mucho antes, el estúpido de Weasley, utilizó una contención mortal y yo luego decidí que desangrarte_ era divertido._ Eres _humano _no importa que pienses que eres de la clase indestructible ¿Podrías entender eso de una vez? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Dejar de dormir desde el sábado? —Como siempre, Draco tan acertado en sus suposiciones.

— No.

— Mírame a los ojos y vuelve a decirme eso.

— No, Draco, No he dejado de dormir —Le soltó mirándole directamente a los ojos—. ¿Feliz?

— ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en qué tus desgracias me hacen feliz? Estoy preocupado. De la noche a la mañana, te volviste alguien _inaccesible._

— Estamos ocupados, no sé si te has dado cuenta. Dentro de nada presentamos nuestros exámenes de entrada en la universidad.

— De mucho te servirá, entrar en coma el día del examen.

_Ya que tu orgullo no te permite tomar mis consejos, criatura amada. Deberías cuando menos escuchar al Dragón Blanco. No niego que tu capacidad de aguante, está muy por encima de las razas más resistentes, pero, hay cosas que son peores que la muerte, Hadrian. Y tú no terminas de entender eso. _

— ¡Harry!

— Lo siento —Se disculpó, atolondrado—. O le presto atención a mi amiga imaginaria o te escucho a ti y si los dos me hablan al mismo tiempo, realmente no sé a quién escuchar.

— Vamos a que Madame Pomfrey te revise... —Harry estuvo a punto de soltarse a llorar.

5

— No he dormido más de hora y media, tal vez menos en la última semana. ¿Podría guardarme el secreto? —Soltó cuando estuvieron solos, Poppy y él. La enfermera alzó una ceja y se cruzó los brazos.

— ¿Perdón?

— El día no tiene suficientes horas, en los últimos cuatro días he, básicamente, _no dormido_. ¿Puedo irme ya?

— Acabas...

— De tener un ataque a corazón. YA lo SÉ... ¿Qué quiere que haga?

— ¿Quieres estar postrado en una cama en _St. Mugo_ hasta nuevo aviso, niño tonto? A duras penas, si pude arreglar tu corazón. ¡Aún siendo un _Obscuro Tenebris _necesitas el órgano para vivir!

_Ahora somos tres. ¿Cuál es tu excusa ahora, Criatura? _

— ¿Saben? No tengo una excusa. Igualmente voy a seguir durmiendo de cinco a siete, tal vez menos, hasta nuevo aviso.

— No si yo puedo evitarlo... —Dijeron tanto La Voz, como Madame Pomfrey.

6

— ¿Este es su plan malévolo, obligarme a dormir con Draco? ¿En Slytherin? Profesor Dumbledore, usted sabe que no se puede hacer eso... —Declaró seriamente mientras el director le miraba, suspirando vencido. Luego de que la enfermera expusiera su punto.

_No insistas. Irás a dormir con Draco, cual niño pequeño, en Slytherin. Y si el _Astuto Cardinal_, decide ponerse de tu lado, entonces dormirán en algún otra parte de Hogwarts. Aunque, si a esas venimos, haré que el sombrero declare tu herencia Slytherin, que posees gracias a la estupidez de mi _Amada Áspid_ y no tendrás de otra._ —Le amenazó con crueldad. Harry no podía dejar de preguntarse qué mal le había hecho él al mundo...

— "Has lo que quieras. Aún estando con Draco, voy a seguir como hasta ahora… Y vamos a ver quién puede más en este particular" —Desafió abiertamente el moreno, cruzándose de brazos, mientras inconscientemente subía la barbilla—. Está bien —Agregó en la completa despreocupación. Dumbledore tuvo un mal, Terrible, NEFASTO presentimiento—. Dormiré con Draco hasta que ustedes me avisen de lo contrario. Tengo clases —Indicó, mirando el reloj—. Profesor Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, con su permiso.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, Poppy. Harry está más allá de la molestia y la amargura en estos momentos.

— Es por su propio bien, Albus… El joven Malfoy lo protegerá, inclusive lo hará de sí mismo.

— Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa. No creo que Harry lo entienda…

7

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Inquirió Draco, un poco sorprendido, cuando tocaron su puerta; y resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter.

— Me enviaron a dormir contigo hasta nuevo aviso.

— ¿Ajá? —¿Acaba de escuchar bien?

— Exactamente como lo oyes —Reiteró recostado desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Draco en Slytherin—. Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Snape, quién me acaba de dejar aquí y me dio la contraseña, no muy feliz.

— ¿Puedo saber qué hiciste para que te mandaran a dormir a Slytherin?

— Buena pregunta… no lo sé —Mintió con descaro—. Pero, ignórame. Sigo ocupadito. ¿Puedo pasar? ¿O prefieres que me quede en la Sala Común? No tengo ningún problema con ninguna de las dos opciones —El veela se le quedó mirando un rato tratando de figurar qué era lo que sucedía con exactitud. Sin poder encontrar nada, le permitió la entrada. Observó como su pareja entraba en el cuarto y dejaba el bolso en el piso, y se sentaba en la cama, inseguro, mientras exhalaba hastiado.

— ¿Estás bien?

— He estado mejor —Draco se acuclilló, y recostó una de las manos en el regazo de Harry; mientras lo miraba con esa extraña preocupación titilando abiertamente en sus ojos—. Estoy bien… no te preocupes —Le pidió sosegado, acariciándole la cara con delicadeza.

— Habrá que ser, Harry… ¿Qué no te importas ni un poco?

— Por favor, no hagas drama —Murmuró, dejándose caer en la cama, con los brazos al lado de su cabeza.

— No te hago drama —Le reprochó, subiéndosele, quedando casi sentado en el vientre del moreno—. Estoy preocupado, ya que no crees que estoy preocupado por ti, recuerda que si a ti te pasa algo, entonces yo también voy a estar mal…, y eso sí que no lo voy a permitir.

_¿Eso es algo como lo que querías escuchar, Criatura amada? _

— No me va a pasar nada —Repitió con derrota.

— Entonces no seas tan _imprudente. _

— No soy imprudente, si no me dejan de otra. Entonces no me dejan opción.

**TBC**


	27. NAM & Fénix

**Disclaimer:** (porque ya tenía más de diez capítulos sin colocarlo). Nada de esto es mío, ni lo quiero. ¡Ni siquiera el _tema _**Draco!Veela** es mío. Aunque siempre me pregunté quién fue el primer pecador, anyway...! Lo que no les suene, posiblemente debería decir que "sea" _mío._ _Who knows? There's nothing new under the sun. _

**Advertencias:**_** Eso sólo va a peor** XD pero, tengo que admitir que disfruté un huevo este capítulo, espero que ustedes también lo disfruten. La actualización pasada, estaba un poco apurada, pero, ¡Feliz navidad y Año nuevo también! Aunque no le encuentro sentimiento a las fechas, ah... my random rabbling. En fin, también, quiero aclarar que los magos **NO** son unos inútiles, ni tampoco están en decadencia. En realidad, los magos de esta promoción de Hogwarts comenzaran a cambiar 'eso' en particular y que, con respecto a lo que **no **todo el mundo puede entrar a Hogwarts, ¿Es qué acaso todo el mundo puede entrar a Harvard o a __St. Michael, por poner un ejemplo? Ya verán porque Sirius hizo esa alución al igual que la querida amiga imaginaria de Harry. ¡Bueno! ¡Nos vemos cuando mi musa regrese de nuevo! LOL, enjoy!  
_

**Capítulo veintisiete: **N.A.M & Fénix

Veinte de marzo del corriente año. Todos los alumnos que cursaban séptimo año, se preparaban, asustados, expectantes y emocionados, para las pruebas de admisión que darían paso a su futuro. Harry Potter, se encontraba encima de su cama, cansado, terriblemente cansado. Como había jurado, había seguido estudiando aún bajo el cuidado de Draco, quien normalmente dormía profundo. Era fácil, una vez que el rubio se iba al mundo de Morfeo, seguía su faena, mientras su voz imaginaria le recriminaba. Pero, no había nada que pudiera hacer La Voz para evitar lograr su cometido. Se estiró de nuevo. Miró el sobre que tenía en frente. .05 Y seguía rápidamente corriendo los milisegundos… miró que todo estuviera en orden… especialmente que no se le fuera a quedar el Giratiempos, o todos sus planes se irían a la porra.

.05. Se colgó el bolso en los hombros, y tomó el sobre en sus manos, aspiró profundamente, odiando con toda su alma los trasladadores. .0. Tres… dos… uno. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió el tirón que lo sacó de la sala común…

1

Inevitablemente, había caído culo al suelo. Gimió adolorido… abrió los ojos completamente y se arregló los lentes. Se levantó, arreglándose la túnica, mirando todo alrededor. Era extraño, estaba en un cuarto circular, completamente a oscuras. Se rascó la cabeza, algo desorientado. ¿El trasladador lo había llevado a algún lugar erróneo? Con su suerte, no lo dudaba. Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo, la temperatura estaba descendiendo a cada segundo que pasaba. Se abrazó a sí mismo, sobándose los brazos con las manos para entrar en calor. Observó con sorpresa que inclusive el aliento comenzaba a condensársele al respirar.

Sacó su varita, no gustándole nada de aquello. ¿Por qué le tenían que suceder esas cosas a él? Hizo un reconocimiento de 360 grados y decidió seguir hacia adelante. Aunque, ahora que recaía en ello, el cuarto circular, había dejado de tener forma y no parecía tener fin, aparente. Volvió a respirar profundamente, tratando de calmarse y ponderar con cabeza fría, la situación. Se acuclilló en el piso y lo tocó, todo se sentía neblinoso y la oscuridad no ayudaba para nada… ¿Se ponía a gritar? Ante el pensamiento, se reprendió mentalmente.

Caminó unos cuantos minutos a ver si llegaba a algún lado, pero, nada de nada. Sentía que estaba caminando en círculos, una y otra vez. Se detuvo y conjuró en un murmullo _Oriéntame_. La luz de la varita se volvió loca y comenzó a apuntar a varios sitios a la misma vez, haciendo un movimiento rotativo que cambiaba de color eventualmente. Terció una mueca. ¿Es que acaso estaba en _ningún _lugar? Gruñó, frustrándose por la situación. Sintió una presencia ajena a la suya y salió corriendo, aquella presencia estaba a punto de morir.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver como había llegado a lo que parecía el más reciente ataque mortífago. Se volteó y buscó frenéticamente a Voldemort o cualquier mortífago, pero, sólo quedaba el ambiente desolado, se tapó la nariz con las manos. Había cadáveres, y miembros por todos lados, regados y hedía a sangre y a carne quemada. Se mordió los labios y corrió al ver que alguien se movía. Le agarró la mano y lo incorporó lo mejor que pudo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el moreno, tomándole el pulso en la mano. Era débil, colocó la mano en el corazón, latía erráticamente—. ¡Hey! ¿Puedes oírme? —Inquirió, dándole unas palmaditas en las mejillas, sin embargo, el hombre que murió en ese instante cualquier atisbo de presencia, se había desvanecido completamente. Sin perder más tiempo por aquellos que no volverían, volvió a corre en busca de sobrevivientes. ¿Aquello realmente era un ataque? ¡Ni siquiera Voldemort era capaz de crear un desastre de tal magnitud y él no haberse enterado con anterioridad!

Estuvo a punto de irse en llanto al ver un montón de niños y recién nacidos, apilados sin orden alguno, sea aferró a la Contención de la Estrella que restaba invariable en su pecho. Estaba helado, no sólo en el exterior, aquella sensación desagradable podía omitirla, sin embargo, algo devastador se había instalado en su pecho. Caminó y caminó y caminó. Tanta muerte y tanta desolación, lo tenían asqueado. En algún momento, todo volvió a ser negro y etéreo. Se sobó con suavidad la mejilla, con expresión perdida, y lo escuchó, era un llanto, un sollozo ahogado y reprimido.

Era una niña, parecía que aquella personita había logrado escapar de la tortura y la muerte por la que el acababa de pasar y grabar en su memoria.

— Hola... —Saludó con calma. La chiquilla chilló al verlo y se encogió más en sí misma, huyéndole—. Tranquila, no te voy a dañar. ¿Sabes lo que sucede? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Me llamo Harry… —Se presentó, sonriéndole con calidez. Se le estrujó el corazón al ver que toda la cara estaba llena de cortadas y se asía con cuidado el brazo izquierdo protegiéndolo. Se apreciaba claramente que estaba roto e hinchado y unos moretones se extendían por toda el área.

— Harry… —Murmuró la niña aún asustada a muerte.

— Sip, Harry. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo acabaste en este estado?

— No… no lo recuerdo —Lloró martirizada. Harry delicadamente le sostuvo el rostro y le miró las heridas. Eran poco profundas y había visto infinidades de veces a Madame Pomfrey, curando heridas como aquellas, ahora, lo que no estaba seguro es de si podría enfrentar aquel brazo roto y las otras heridas que seguro poseía escondidas, bajo la ropa.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— No lo recuerdo…

— Está bien, preciosa… entre los dos trataremos de salir de aquí ¿Está bien?

— ¡Tengo miedo!

— Yo también lo tengo, pero… hay que ser fuertes. Además, no es malo tener miedo ¿sabes? —La niña, asintió, prestándole atención—. No sé que tanto pueda curarte, pero, mientras llegamos a un hospital, ¿Me dejas intentar ayudarte cuando menos con las cortadas?

— ¿Me herirás?

— Espero que no —Murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— ¿Me dolerá? —Gimió lastimeramente, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

— No mientras esté en mis manos… ¿Puedo curarte? —La niña asintió tímidamente. Harry le sostuvo la cabeza de nuevo y palpó con los dedos: índice y medio, las zonas aledañas a las heridas más preocupantes que poseía la criatura, en la cara. Tomando un aliento, tomó de nuevo su varita, la cual había sido dejada momentáneamente dejada un lado, y siseó unos cuantos conjuros. La mayoría de los conjuros de sanación que sabía, estaban en Parsel. Esperaba no asustar a la niña con el idioma de las serpientes, pero, era mejor ir por el camino seguro. Sin embargo, la pequeña sólo parecía mirarle con curiosidad infantil.

Luego de terminar de curar la cara, pasó al brazo, primero sentándose para tratar con más efectividad el área. No iba a arriesgarse y cometer el mismo error que Lockhart había cometido con él. Así que, conjuró un simple _Ferula _inmovilizando el brazo. Los sanadores en St. Mugo se encargarían de lo demás. Luego de aquello, hizo un chequeo general, encontrando más heridas menores y moretones varios.

— ¿Crees que puedes caminar? —Cuestionó sosteniéndole la mano sana, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. La niña asintió y trató de levantarse, Harry inmediatamente la sostuvo de la cintura, para evitar que cayera al piso de nuevo, lastimándose aún más—. Tenemos que llevarte rápido a un hospital… —Dijo preocupado, la niña parecía estar sufriendo de debilidad en las piernas. ¡Esperaba que eso no significara parálisis! Sabría Merlín que le habrían hecho a la pequeña, que ni su nombre recordaba. La alzó en vilo y se echó a correr, en un último intento de salir de allí…

2

La claridad le llegó, cegándole momentáneamente, cuando pudo volver a abrir los ojos, la niña había desaparecido de sus brazos y unas puertas abiertas de par en par, dando a un atrio se reveló. Parpadeó sin entender nada, miró hacia todos los lados, otras personas comenzaron a aparecer a su lado.

— Bienvenidos al Hospital del Enseñanza Fénix —Les saludó una voz. Todos los presentes dirigieron la mirada hacia el epicentro del sonido. Era una mujer canosa, alta y bastante endurecida, para los años que debía tener. Estaba vestida completamente de blanco y un zorongo agarraba su cabello lacio, mientras unos benevolentes y tranquilos ojos negros, lo miraban todo con ternura—. Soy la Decano y Directora: _Gléa Arístides. _Para sacarlos de su confusión, todos los que están en estos momentos, de pie, ante mí, acaban de superar con las más altas calificaciones la primera fase de la prueba de aceptación de Fénix…

Luego de pronunciar esa frase. Los alumnos se miraron entre sí. Harry reconoció a poca gente de la pequeña multitud que se reunía en aquel lugar.

— Su atención por favor —Todos volvieron a prestar atención a la Directora—. En aquel cuarto, están todas y cada una de las pertenencias con las que se trasladaron aquí. Los estantes están ordenados por apellido. Tienen veinte minutos para sacar sus pertenencias y dirigirse al salón contiguo, en donde presentarán la segunda fase de la prueba de aceptación… toda la suerte del mundo para ustedes, Pequeños Aprendices y espero tenerlos bajo mi tutelaje lo que dure su estancia en Fénix.

3

_Potter, Potter, Potter. _Murmuraba Harry, buscando el locker en el que habían guardado, supuestamente sus cosas, aún completamente en el aire con respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo. Unos pocos murmullos se escuchaban y todos parecían estar igual de desubicados que él. Vaya manera de darles la bienvenida al jodido lugar… Hizo un gesto de victoria cuando encontró lo que buscaba y ahora… ¿cómo lo abría? Miró disimuladamente a los demás. ¡Ah! Al parecer sólo había que colocar la mano y ya. Se encogió de hombros y colocó su mano en la puertezuela. Observó con curiosidad como una luz blanca se visualizaba debajo de su mano y luego se abría. Metió los brazos, y sí, su bolso e inclusive el sobre, se encontraban allí, sanos y salvo.

Se colgó el bolso en los hombros luego de meter el sobre en dicho y revisar que todo (especialmente el giratiempos) estuviese allí, pero, nada había sido retirado y todo estaba como lo había dejado al trasladarse de su habitación. Se dirigió a la única puerta que había, y por la que había visto a la gente salir, cuando terminaban de encontrar sus cosas. Aspiró profundamente y entró. Alzó una ceja, imitando perfectamente a su pareja. Al ver que en un cuarto aparentemente infinito, oscuro y con una luz enfocada en un escritorio y una silla era lo único que podía ver, además de si mismo.

Sintió que el peso de la espalda desaparecía de nuevo, cuando cerró la puerta. Infló las mejillas jugando con el aire en ellas y sin tener de otra se sentó. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer allí? En el momento en el que la pregunta pasó por su cabeza, una hoja y una pluma fuente aparecían en frente.

Agarró la pluma fuente que era plateada y la abrió, en ese momento, unas palabras comenzaron a escribirse solas en aquella hoja.

PRUEBA DE ACCESO Y ACEPTACIÓN ACADÉMICA

_Hospital de Enseñanza Fénix_

**Código:** 120YVBMEO250

**Carrera:** Medicina General

**Título a Obtener:** Licenciatura en Medicina General & Aprendiz de Sanador

Luego de terminar de leer, pero, en el preciso instante en el que sus ojos terminaron con la palabra Sanador, todo se borró y otro párrafo comenzó a escribirse.

_Para el siguiente examen se dispondrá de exactamente dos (2) horas y cero (0) segundos para responder acertadamente las preguntas que se le presentan a continuación. Por favor, sea breve y conciso en sus respuestas._

_Tiempo Restante: .00_

_APARTADO Nº 1: Anatomía. _

_1.- Mencione tres (3) de los huesos más importante con que se compone el esqueleto. _

Luego de leer la primera pregunta Harry volvió a ver el cronómetro .25. Gimió interiormente, podía dejar el examen en blanco y así, evitar así, tener remotas posibilidades de quedar en esa universidad. Suspiró derrotado, la parte de Harry Potter, que DE VERDAD quería estudiar en Fénix, no se lo permitió, bueno… allí iba a responder…

3

La prueba había terminado… Cuando el cronómetro había llegado a un minuto. La hoja había comenzado a desvanecerse paulatinamente, al llegar a cero, no quedaba nada. Bueno, ya había cumplido con presentar el fénix. Miró su reloj. Tenía que apurarse, ya que tenía que estar en ese mismo lugar, justo en esos momentos para regresar a Hogwarts. Sacó el giratiempos y, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía a continuación, le dio una vuelta.

Se quitó el collar que sellaba su núcleo oscuro, y rompiendo cualquier barrera que hubiera, lo más delicada y comedidamente que pudo, se dirigió al lugar donde se iban a presentar los N.A.M, preguntándose si el giratiempos había funcionado, puesto que el lugar en el que se encontraba no había sufrido ningún cambio.

4

Apareció justo en la puerta que daba al ministerio. Trató de ubicar un reloj, sin embargo, no encontró ninguno a la vista. Se colocó de nuevo el collar y se dirigió a la cabina de teléfono. Agarró el auricular y preguntó por las indicaciones de los N.A.M. Afortunadamente, estaban por empezar…

Dejó su varita a regañadientes en la entrada y se dirigió a donde le indicaron. Llegó a un salón con más de cien pupitres acomodados en líneas perfectas. Se encogió de hombros y terminó de entrar. Ya había varias personas allí, repasando concienzudamente antes de examen. Se sentó en uno de los pupitres y se puso a repasar mentalmente lo que había pasado estudiando los últimos días sintiendo por fin la angustia. ¡Esperaba haber estudiado lo suficiente!

—Buenos días, jóvenes. Seré su cuidadora, por estas dos horas que durará la prueba de Nivelación Académica Muggle. A cualquiera que vea en actitud sospechosa, se le será retirado el examen inmediatamente —Se presentó otra mujer con pinta de secretaria con uñas demasiado largas y pintadas de rojo. Se dirigió a la primera fila y dejó un montoncito de hojas en cada primer pupitre—. Sólo tienen permitido tener sobre el escritorio, el bolígrafo y el corrector líquido en caso de necesitarlo. La prueba consta de dos apartados principales: Matemáticas y Habilidad Verbal y tres secundarios que variaran depende de la carrera que hayan elegido para estudiar. Al introducir su código alfanumérico que se les fue asignado en un principio, el examen cambiará. Pueden pasar los exámenes —Al ver que los exámenes habían sido repartidos en su totalidad—. Comienza la cuenta regresiva —Les hizo saber con un cronómetro muggle en las manos.

El examen era de selección simple. Por lo que tenías un librito de preguntas y una hoja de color azul y blanco de respuestas. Tomando una respiración profunda, se dispuso a completar su examen sin esperar nada más.

5

Sintiéndose a punto de colapsar, volvió a quitarse el collar luego de salir del ministerio y volvió a lugar en dónde había estado, se sentó, suspirando; en el piso. Quería dormir, dormir infinitamente. Unos minutos luego de estar descansando una puerta se abrió de la nada. Sin querer levantarse realmente de allí, agarró sus pertenencias y salió por la puerta…

Se restregó el ojo izquierdo, observando que había salido a una especie de campus donde había mucha gente reunida, charlaban y se reían con despreocupación. Se dirigió casi inconscientemente hacia donde estaban unos banquitos, y se dejó caer. ¿Cómo se hacía para regresar? Ya la verdad que no le importaba. Tiró el bolso a su lado y se acostó en el banco utilizándolo como almohada.

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry! —El moreno gruñó cuando lo movieron—. ¡Vamos Potter arriba! —Medio abrió un ojo, encontrándose con un familiar rubio de ojos grises. Decidió que era mejor volver a dormir—. ¡Joder Potter! Arriba. Tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts. ¡Venga! —Le jaló. El niño-que-vivió, miró a Draco con deseos de desmembrarlo lo más dolorosamente posible, una vez que estuvo de pie.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Masculló, sin poder mantener los ojos abiertos.

— Irnos a Hogwarts. Me supuse que ibas a quedarte dormido luego de las pruebas en el lugar más inapropiado que existiera, así que decidí buscarte una vez que terminara todo.

— Pues, que amable de tu parte —Masculló con profunda ironía.

— Es extraño verte de mal humor pero... te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que decidió dejar de dormir. Ven, vámonos, ya van a comenzar a repartir los trasladadores para Hogwarts —Suspirando en lo que más parecía un sollozo, se dejó jalar por su novio/esposo, el cual ya había agarrado su bolso y se lo había colgado al hombro.

6

— ¿Eres Harry Potter? —Preguntó alguien emocionado. El aludido, el cual se encontraba semi dormido, recostado en los hombros de su pareja, volteó abriendo un poco los ojos. Ese idiota estaba se estaba buscando una maldición gratis, potencialmente peligrosa si seguía por ese camino—. ¡Merlín! ¡Harry Potter es un placer conocerle!

— ¡Draco! —Gimió sintiéndose que un ataque de antropofobia le comenzaba desde lo más profundo de su esternón.

— ¿Puedo saber quién coño eres tú? Y no te acerques más… —Le detuvo displicente el rubio.

— ¡Soy un gran admirador! ¡En realidad soy el Fan Número Quince del Fan Club oficial de Harry Potter! —Harry y Draco se miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Club de Fans? Esto es lo último que me faltaba —Gimoteó derrotado.

— ¿Pu… puedo tener su autógrafo, por favor? —El pobre chico tragó duro al ver la mirada verde y fulminante del Salvador del mundo mágico.

— Mira como te llames: No he dormido nada en casi dos semanas, acabo de presentar dos pruebas que me drenaron el maldito cerebro, tengo sueño, y ahora me entero que… ¡Argh! —Antes de poder tocarlo para caerle a golpes, hizo un gesto de exasperación y se volteó—. ¡Me voy de aquí! ¡Esto más de lo que puedo soportar! —Masculló con molestia, yendo a buscar un trasladador.

— ¡Que personalidad! —Gimió extasiado el chico—. ¡Circe! ¡Tengo que contárselo a mis padres! ¡He hablado con Harry Potter y estuvo a punto de tocarme! ¡Merlín! ¡Oh Merlín!_ ¡Kia~! _

Draco se quedó estático… ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Harry había estado a punto de moler a golpes y maldiciones a aquel desgraciado y no sólo eso, lo había amenazado y dejado con la palabra en la boca, y el tipo parecía que su pareja le hubiese abrazado y felicitado o… hubiesen tenido el mejor sexo de su vida. Se llevó la mano a la cara con un gesto constipado y se dispuso a seguir a su pareja. ¡Algo en el mundo no estaba demasiado bien!

7

_¿Eres Feliz, Mi pequeño Rayo de Luz? _Harry se asustó. La voz rió suavemente y algo divertida _No fue mi intención asustarte. Felicidades por tu actuación, tanto en Fénix, como en los N.A.M, fue brillante... _

— "_¿Tú sabías de mi club de fans?" —_La mujer volvió a reír suavemente. A Harry le gustaba oírla reír. Frunció el ceño... retiraba lo que acababa de decir...

_¿Y a ti te preocupa tu club de fans? _Le molestó con diversión _Ay... Hadrian... no te molestes Pequeño Rayo. Me dan risa las cosas por la que te preocupas. Pero, no. Aprendí lo que era un Club de Fans luego que aquel laico lo mencionara y el Dragón Blanco y tú pensaran en lo que era. ¡Creo que yo también me uniré a tu club de fans!_

— "_No me parece divertido"._

_¡Por supuesto que no te lo parece! _Agregó con diversión _¡No puedes apreciar la gracia cuando es a tu costa, mi vida! Pero, es realmente entretenido. _Harry masculló algo que hizo volver a reír a La Voz.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Draco? —Respondió, alzando un poco la cabeza, de la cama en donde se encontraba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Eh?

— En Slytherin me refiero —Harry frunció el ceño de nuevo—. No que me moleste, pero, pensé que huirías a Gryffindor en cuanto pudieras.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ah...! La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta que estaba en Slytherin. Creo que fue un acto reflejo... lo siento, ya me voy —Murmuró, tomando de nuevo el bolso y levantándose de la cama. Antes de poder dar algún paso más, la mano de Draco Malfoy le detuvo.

— Nadie te está botando, puedes quedarte. ¡Como si me molestara! Es simplemente que no pensé que querrías más tiempo del necesario en Slytherin.

— No me disgusta estar aquí —Le confesó suavemente, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja. Draco le colocó una mano en el cabello, acariciándole. El ojiverde se separó ligeramente y se observando al rubio... una sensación de añoranza crecía cada día en su interior...

_¿Quieres volver a sentir dentro de ti al Dragón Plateado, Hadrian? _Preguntó de manera retorcida la voz. Draco entrecerró los ojos, al ver que Harry se sonrojaba sin razón alguna. Quería saber qué sucedía, pero, por primera vez, decidió dejarlo actuar. _No voy a mentir y decirte que estás listo para aceptar la unión, pero puedo decirte como evitarla... _

— ¿Harry? —Curioseó, al ver que un brillo extraño emanaba de la tímida mirada de su pareja.

— Draco...

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? —Harry negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

— Umm, esto...

— ¿Si?

— Urrmmgg... —Gruñó por lo bajo dándose golpecitos con la mano en la cabeza, frustrado—. Nada, olvídalo. Voy al gran comedor.

— Harry... —Le detuvo agarrándole por el brazo para evitar que huyera—. Harry, cielo. ¿Por favor? ¿Qué sucede?

— Es estúpido... en serio. Mejor que no.

_Citando a un escrito inglés muggle: "La dilación es la formas más mortífera de la negación". _

— La esperanza es el peor de todo los males, pues alarga el sufrimiento y tormento del hombre... —Citó como respuesta reflejo a la alusión de la voz en su cabeza.

— Muy profundo Harry. Nietzsche a estas alturas del día...

— ¿Pronuncié eso en voz alta? —Parpadeó sorprendido.

— Sí, cielo.

— Lo siento, estaba respondiendo...

— ¿Respondiéndole a quién?

— ¿A la voz en mi cabeza? —Concedió no muy seguro. Suspiró esperando la reacción de Draco.

— ¿Todavía? —

— Jamás se fue. Eventualmente desaparece, pero, normalmente es bastante _conversadora._

— ¿Y qué exactamente te estaba diciendo, que saliste con algo tan radical? Harry, el que te estés sonrojando como farolito de navidad, no ayuda para nada en que suelte el tema —El ojiverde bufó frustrado.

— Mi querida amiga imaginaria parece ser extremada eficiente cuando se trata de encontrar lagunas con respecto a las leyes mágicas —Esa explicación, hizo que Draco alzara la ceja más confundido.

— Perdona que no comprenda demasiado a qué te refieres. ¿Puedes ser un poco más directo?

— Escucha, esto no tiene ningún doble significado ni posee una importancia en particular.

— Harry, suéltalo... déjalo ir, no me voy a molestar, ofender, es más, no voy a hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Palabra...

— Al parecer —Retomó cruzándose de brazos, y mirándole con resignación—. Hay formas o tal vez es en singular, de evitar la unión y _tener _sexo a la misma vez —Draco se quedó allí, estupefacto mientras el corazón comenzaba a zumbarle. El maldito Sruth estaba reaccionando demasiado positivo ante la idea—. ¿Estás bien? —Se levantó preocupado al ver que su pareja se había retraído.

— Sal...

— ¿Eh?

— Sal Harry. No quiero escucharlo al menos de que estés completamente seguro. ¡Sal!

— Tranquilo —Murmuró, acunándole en sus brazos, sin sentir ni una pizca de miedo.

— No... puedo... —Masculló, tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Harry.

— Está bien, Dragón. Sé que tú eres uno de los que peor lo estás pasando —El rubio miró a su pareja con los ojos vidriosos. El ojiverde se removió incómodo.

— Los veelas necesitan _esto_ como nadie en el mundo. Y sé que en unos meses sólo irá a peor. El libro lo dice...

— No pensé que lo supieras, no quería presionarte.

— ¿Qué tan mal es?

— No tan mal —Admitió sinceramente. El moreno se sentó en el borde de la cama, colocando las manos a los lados para apoyarse—. Dormir contigo parece ayudar... sin contar con que resultaste ser alguien sorpresivamente táctil —Draco no pudo evitar la sonrisita que se coló en sus labios, al ver que Harry volvía a enrojecer—. No lo digo por mal. Normalmente tocas todo lo que tienes a mano, dado a mi _reciente _situación, ese _algo_ siempre yo.

— Esto, lo siento.

— Ya te dije que no te lo tomaras a mal —El menor asintió.

— ¿Debería preguntarle?

— _Pardon?_

— Jamás la dejé terminar. ¿Debería preguntarle? No podemos darnos el lujo de unirnos de nuevo, pero, posiblemente dentro de un rato no tendremos opción.

— Diablos, tener sexo contigo siempre suena como si estuviese negociando un contrato o tratando de cumplir desesperadamente una fecha tope en una editorial... —Se quejó de mala gana.

— Bienvenido a mi mundo —Murmuró mirando al techo.

— Es tu decisión siempre y cuando el Sruth no me posea —Agregó exculpándose.

— Pero, ¿si fuera por ti...?

— Para hacerte romper de nuevo tu record en sonrojos. No hay cosa que desee más en el mundo que tenerte en mi cama, desnudo, haciendo cosas malas. No me preguntes lo que no quieres oír.

_Pobre Dragón Plateado... _Se rió tontamente la voz. _¿Conoces el _Defero Munio, _Hadrian amado_?

— Ahh... Oh... —Pronunció en reconocimiento Harry.

— ¿Qué, qué sucede?

— Hush... —Le pidió Harry, por un momento.

_Digamos que pronunciado de la manera correcta y _colocado _en el lugar correcto. Simplemente crearía interferencia. Para ser completamente sincera, ni se reconocerán las magias... _

— ¿Conoces el hechizo "Defero Munio"? —Inquirió el _Obscuro Tenebris_ a su pareja.

— Por supuesto que conozco el Defero Munio, Harry. Es uno de los pocos conjuros que se utiliza en pociones.

_No puedo darte la respuesta en sí, iría en contra de las Leyes Supranaturales, pero, puedo decirte sí o no, una vez que lo descubras. Sé que el Dragón Plateado siempre está dispuesto a un buen rompecabezas. _

— ¿Listo para un rompecabezas, Draco querido?

— Soy un baboso por los acertijos, Harry.

— ¿Alguna idea entonces de cómo deberíamos utilizar el _Defero Munio, _a nuestro _favor_?

— No —Convino con simpleza. Luego una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció en su rostro—. Aún...

8

— Necesito que me prestes tu cerebro unos cuantos minutos —Habló Harry al día siguiente, en el desayuno, luego de sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor.

— ¿Ah? —Soltó Hermione desconcertada—. ¿Cómo puedo prestarte mi cerebro...? —Luego cayó en la frase, y reviró los ojos, recriminándose por resaltar lo obvio—. Oh... ¿Qué sucede ahora?

— Nada grave. Si no puedes, nadie va a morir.

— Dispara...

— ¿Conoces el _Defero Munio_? —Escucharon a Ron bufar y tuvieron que voltear a verle.

— Hasta yo conozco el puto _Defero Munio,_ Potter —Hermione y Harry abrieron la boca, con sorpresa—. ¿Qué con el conjuro?

— Estamos buscando una especie de ¿cómo ponerlo? ¿Método anti-reconocedor de magia?

— ¿Para? ¿Y quiénes "estamos"? —Curioseó la Prefecta, suspicaz.

— Draco y yo —Murmuró cohibido.

— ¿Qué _demonios _están buscando exactamente?

— Ah... umm... —El león mayor, hizo un reconocimiento en ciento ochenta grado y luego bajó la cabeza un poco, haciendo que Hermione y Ron se inclinaran también—. ¿Saben el problemita de Draco?

— Eso no es secreto ya.

— No... _eso _no.

— Entonces no conocemos otro problema del hurón. Harry —Le hizo saber, franco como sólo Ron. El ojiverde suspiró.

— Digamos que estamos acercándonos a la temporada de problemas hormonales y libidos —Susurró aún más bajo. Los esposos Gryffindor soltaron "Ohhhhs" y "Ahhhs".

— ¿Para qué necesitarían 'bloquear sus magias'? —Preguntó Ron sin entender.

— Am, digamos que necesitamos encontrar una manera de... de...

— ¿Tener sexo? —Ofreció Hermione, solícita.

— Gra... gracias...

— ¡¡¡Iiiiiiiuck!!! —Se quejó el pelirrojo sintiendo que el apetito se le había ido de repente. Apartó su GRAN plato con huevos revueltos y tocineta.

— Supéralo Ron. En lo profundo de tu inconsciente sabes que Harry no es virgen ya.

— Mi pobre hijo, dañándole la mente a su pobre padre.

— Quítateme de encima, bicho loco —Le esquivó Harry, mirándole como si otra cabeza le hubiese salido del cuello.

— ¡Ya basta! ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué necesitan para neutralizar a Malfoy de nuevo?

— No lo digas así, Hermione ¡joder! —Se quejó Harry.

— Al punto, Potter. Cuando no lleguen pidiéndome alguna rareza mágica para que simplemente puedan fornicar porque es _necesario _entonces sonaré como si fueran a hacer el amor...

— Bueno, necesitamos tener sexo, sin realmente _tocarnos _—Ron rió despectivamente sin poderlo evitar.

— Yo pensé que en _eso _consistía el _sexo_.

— ¿Quieres un _método anticonceptivo? _—Sugirió la Prefecta, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de aguantar la risa. El ojiazul, se había escondido en sus brazos y se reía lo más disimuladamente posible dándole golpecitos a la mesa, sufriendo demasiado. La gente comenzaba a mirarlos raro, entre las palabras aleatorias que podían escuchar cuando volvían a un todo de voz audible.

— Oh, jamás lo hubiese puesto con esas palabras, pero... más como un _método antiunión de magias..._ no puedo tener hijos. ¡Gracias a Merlín! Eso sólo haría mi mundo más irónico y bizarro.

— Déjame ver si entiendo. ¿Quieres crear una _especie _de "Condón Mágico"? —Ron soltó la carcajada ya sin poder aguantarlo más, llamando definitivamente la atención de muchos, inclusive los profesores habían volteado a ver. El Prefecto de Gryffindor estaba completamente rojo de la presión y respirar se le estaba haciendo difícil, mientras lágrimas le saltaban de los ojos.

— ¡Oh Merlín! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡No! ¡No! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —Harry colocó el codo en la mesa y la frente en la palma, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo a cada segundo las orejas más calientes—. ¡Un... Un! ¡Un... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

— Ron, ¡cálmate! —Le ordenó la prefecta.

— ¡Ahh! —Siguió sin poder evitar el ataque masivo de risa, mientras se levantaba para salir de allí—. ¡Voy a tener pesadillas lo que me resta de... de vida! —Se quejó entre risas—. ¡Un condón mágico! —Soltó más bajito, pero los que lo escucharon pusieron cara de no entender nada. De nuevo un ataque explosivo de risa—. ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Oh dulce Gaia... Suerte con eso, compadre —Le jodió dándole palmaditas en la espalda, para luego salir de allí, ignorando que tenía a toda la población del gran comedor siguiéndole con la mirada.

— Ron es hombre muerto —Murmuró Harry abochornado, teniendo no sólo que escuchar a Ron burlarse, su amiga imaginaria también lo encontraba sumamente hilarante, levantándose para salir de allí, aún sin haber desayunado, antes de que todo el mundo hiciera click y entendiera el chiste. Hermione maldijo por lo bajo: ¡hombres! Y agarró algo de comida para Harry y para ella, y luego siguió a los dos hombres de su vida... ¡Después de todo tenían que encontrar el jodido _método anticonceptivo_ lo más rápido que pudieran!

Remus miró a Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido, mientras el hombre se llevaba la mano derecha a la boca, y carraspeaba, tratando de obviamente, no reírse.

— ¿Albus, estás bien? —Preguntó preocupada Minerva Mcgonagall. El hombre volvió a carraspear, y la mujer alzó las cejas, al ver ese _centelleo_ que era el mismo que aparecía cuando los merodeadores acababan de gastar una broma particularmente buena.

— Sí, perfectamente, si me discul... burrff... —Carraspeó ante el desliz—. Oh Merlín bendito... —Negó por lo bajo con una sonrisita—. Esto promete venir bueno...

**TBC**


	28. Las aplicaciones del Defero Munio

**Capítulo veintiocho: **_Las aplicaciones del Defero Munio. _

Hermione había sacado de la biblioteca un GRAN libro que se leía claramente _"Defero Munio: Usos y Aplicaciones". _Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que Mcgonagall entrara y Transformaciones avanzadas comenzaran, así que la Prefecta había decidido usar ese tiempo de calidad, para conocer más el conjuro.

— Mione. ¿De dónde sacaste ese libro? —Preguntó Harry alzando una ceja, y mirando a la prefecta.

— ¿De la biblioteca?

— ¡Es un estúpido Defero Munio! —Soltó Ron, exasperado—. ¡Inclusive un Squib puede conjurarlo! ¡¿Para qué necesita un libro exclusivamente?!

_Me da risa, el pelirrojo... _Apareció triunfante la voz. _Buenos días, Hadrian querido. ¿Qué tal tu noche?_

— "_Espera. ¿Pelirrojo? ¿Ron también es un coso de esos?"_

_¿Umm? ¿Un 'coso' de qué, Hadrian? _Preguntó sin entender.

— "_¿Un bendecido, era?"_

_¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¡De ninguna manera! _

— "_Como lo llamaste por un sobrenombre"._

_Simplemente no sé su nombre..., además, no escogería algo tan genérico como "pelirrojo" por favor. Pero, ya lo aprendí. ¿Ronald Billius Weasley, no?_

— Harry... —Llamó Hermione, suspirando al ver que ya se había ido a su mundo.

— "_¿Cómo de repente lo aprendiste?"_

_Está en tu mente, y toda su información aparece libre ante mí, cuando piensas en él, o en cualquier otra persona, si a ello venimos. _

— ¡Harry! —El moreno saltó ante el grito y el golpe.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me maltratas?

— Si te vas a tu mundo, cuando menos avisa. ¡Es imposible notar la diferencia si estás a punto de tener un ataque o simplemente te fuiste a volar por allí!

— Lo siento... ¡no es mi culpa!

— Como sea. Y Ron, cada conjuro, poción o ritual que se ha creado a través de los siglos, tiene su libro en particular. ¡Te sorprendería todas la repercusiones y variables que posee el Wingardium leviosa! Y como ha ido evolucionando a través de los años... ¿Sabes? —Siguió con su tono de sabelotodo—. No siempre se llamó Win...

— Espera un momento —Le detuvo Harry.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa ahora?

— Tengo que activar a mi traductor Hermione-Inglés, a esta hora no es un proceso automático —Ron sonrió de medio lado y un zape llegó a la cabeza del moreno. El pelirrojo ahondó su risita.

— ¡Auch!

— Graciosito. Pero, volviendo al tema, no entiendo porque específicamente el _Defero Munio_. El conjuro específicamente para proteger los brazos, no _otras _partes de cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo se le dice a nuestro amigo_ johnny_ en latín? —Se burló Weasley, sin poder evitarlo. El ojiverde hizo un gesto de disgusto ante la implicación escatológica de la frase.

— Ron, o te tomas esto con seriedad, o te largas a otro lado. Y no podemos simplemente cambiar el nombre a placer. No es un _Carmen Commutabilis. _Tendríamos para ello que crear un nuevo encantamiento, lo cual está prohibido sin la autorización del ministerio y para llevarlo a cabo, todo nuevo encantamiento tiene sus etapas de creación, desde el _ Imprimis Incoho_, pasando por la fase _Incubatio_, hasta el_ Homo Quidam Tempto..., _ya que estamos hablando de conjuros para ser aplicados 'seres vivo'. Aunque sea un simple derivado.

— Harry. Traducción por favor... —Pidió el ojiazul, sin entender ni pitos de que hablaba Hermione.

— Por _Atenea, _Hermione. ¿Cómo haces para saber todo eso?

_¡Maravilloso! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Realmente tenemos a alguien especial frente a nosotros!_

— ¿Es que no leen? —Les regañó puntillosa.

— Por supuesto que leo, mujer... ¡pero lo tuyo es patológico!

_¡Tonterías, Hadrian! Que mente tan privilegiada. ¡Tenía centurias sin conocer semejante aplicación! Espero algún día, cuando todo esto acabe, tener la dicha de conversar un rato con nuestra Amada Prefecta. _

— ¿Qué es eso de _carne combinable_? —Murmuró Ron a Harry. Sin embargo, eso hizo que la Prefecta tuviera un escalofrío y mirara a su esposo con obvias ansias asesinas.

— Ron —Susurró el ojiverde, temiendo las _repercusiones vindicativas_ de Hermione—. Es Carmen Commutabilis. ¡Y nos lo enseñaron el año pasado! Es umm... —Volteó a ver a su amiga, quien estaba hirviendo de la indignación, sentía una presión en la espalda nada agradable—. Son conjuros de adaptabilidad como el Reparo.

— ¡Ronald Billius Weasley! ¡Hoy son cuatro horas más en la biblioteca! ¡Eres un_ sangre-pura_! ¿¡Cómo no vas a saber las clasificaciones de los hechizos?! ¡¿Qué diría la señora Weasley!?

— ¡Noooooo! —Se escandalizó el pelirrojo, horrorizado. Harry suspiró resignado.

— Buenos días, clase, y disculpen la tardanza.

— Buenos días, Profesora Mcgonagall —Saludó la clase, mientras se acomodaban.

— Hoy vamos a dejar un poco de lado las clases, y quería felicitar a todos por la perfecta actuación en sus exámenes de pre-admisión, recibimos sólo elogios de ustedes —Todos sonrieron orgullosos—. Especialmente de aquellos excelsos de Fénix y el Círculo Dorado. No hacen falta nombres, ustedes saben quienes son... bien, lo siguiente que vamos a hablar, es acerca de su Labor Social.

— ¿Labor social? —Cuestionó Harry, sin entender. Hermione asintió y antes de poder contestar.

— Correcto señor Potter. _Labor Social._ Me parece que usted está familiarizado con el concepto muggle del mismo ¿O me equivoco? —El ojiverde asintió cohibido—. Es exactamente lo mismo, para todos aquellos que hayan sido criados en un ambiente muggle, aunque, aquí tenemos unas reglas un tanto diferentes. Son doscientas cincuenta horas —Todos se quejaron. Con ¡Quéeeee! ¡No puede ser!—. ¡Silencio! Como iba diciendo, esas doscientas cincuenta horas, tienen que ser cumplidas en actividades especiales...

— ¿Cómo trabajar con niños con problemas de autismo? —Preguntó una Gryffindor nacida de muggles.

— Exactamente, Parker. Ahora, voy a proceder a nombrar las opciones de este año, pero, como la mayoría sabe, siempre hay opciones aplicables que no están en el menú y el mejor camino es preguntar si se puede o no. Como primera opción, están buscando tres personas para servir como ayudantes en la Biblioteca Nacional "Los Fundadores". El trabajo es de cuatro a seis, lunes a viernes, fines de semanas libres hasta cumplirse las horas requeridas. Segundo, se necesita ayuda en St. Mugo, cualquier cantidad sirve —Agregó mirando la lista—. Para atender a los heridos de guerra. Este ítem en particular, se dividen en dos, 24 horas repartidas para un curso intensivo en Primeros Auxilios Mágicos y todo lo restante ayudando en la Sala de Emergencias. El horario es de cuatro a seis y con el permiso firmado de sus representantes pueden pernoctar en St. Mugo, si sus calificaciones se ven afectadas, serán dados de baja inmediatamente y serán reasignados aleatoriamente.

» El Ministerio de interrelaciones mágico-muggles, está ofreciendo dos puestos para ayudar con papeleo, más información, directamente con el departamento. Quince escuelas mágicas han pedido suplentes de último año de Hogwarts y otras instituciones de peso, para prestar ayuda en la formación escolar mágica de sus estudiantes. Con respecto a esta opción, los elegidos (con el respectivo permiso de sus padres y representantes) pasarán diez días (fines de semanas libre, con opción de regresar a Hogwarts) en la institución elegida y habrán cumplido todas sus horas completas. Los único que pueden aplicar de este salón para dicha labor, son: Lavender Brown... —Otros nombres—. Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy —Siguió nombrando—. Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil, Harry Potter..., —Más nombres—. Blaise Zabini y Ronald Weasley —Más otros dos Slytherin—. Bajo la supervisión de los prefectos de Séptimo de Slytherin y Gryffindor, respectivamente.

La Profesora terminó de nombrar todas las opciones pertinentes y preguntó si los alumnos querían agregar algo más a la lista, pero, al parecer ese año no sería el caso.

— Bien, ahora, vamos a elegir. ¿Allain, Paúl?

— Presente.

— ¿Qué opción escoge?

— St. Mugo, y quisiera un permiso para cubrir en horas nocturnas.

— Bien —Le entregó un pergamino, luego de anotarlo en la lista—. ¿Lavender Brown?

— Quiero inscribirme en el programa de videncia y neutralización.

— Aquí está el pergamino, y tiene que reunirse con Trewlaney...

— Sí, Profesora.

— Señorita Granger... una pregunta antes de proseguir.

— ¿Si Profesora Mcgonagall? —Preguntó sin entender.

— Sólo son tres puestos en la biblioteca, y quería saber si va a elegirlo, para evitarnos un desorden porque está muy abajo en la lista... no queremos que se repita lo del año pasado —La Prefecta enrojeció hasta la punta de la nariz y todos sonrieron con malicia.

— No... esto, quiero ayudar al departamento mágico-muggle... —Todos volvieron a reír.

— ¿Alguien se opone a darle el puesto a la señorita Granger? —Ni un alma, todos estaban demasiado asustados en caso de quererlo, para contradecir a la Gryffindor (inclusive los Slytherin)—. Perfecto... —Unos cuantos nombres después—. ¿Draco Malfoy?

— ¿Qué?

— Opción —El joven veela rió despectivamente.

— Yo no hago Labor Social, profesora Mcgonagall.

— ¿Y qué le hace pensar_ eso, _Señor Malfoy?

— Profesora...

— Señor Malfoy, escoja una opción.

— Mi padre simplemente donará una _generosa _cantidad a la institución de turno, lo descontará de mi mesada y mis horas de labor, están cumplidas —Respondió fresco, volviendo a su libro.

— Escúcheme bien, Señor Malfoy —Todo el mundo tenía la vista fija en el show—. Usted hará sus horas de labor social como cualquier ser humano en el mundo, o yo misma me encargaré de qué no se gradúe ¿Fui clara? —El ojigris se quedó con la boca abierta, junto al resto del salón—. Escoja una opción o lo pondré en la que yo considere la peor de todas... —Ese niño debía aprender una lección de humildad, inmediatamente. Eran los pensamientos de Mcgonagall ofendida. El Heredero de los Malfoy, reviró los ojos, con un gesto despectivo, para agregar:

— Yo me voy a donde Harry vaya, entonces... eso lo hará menos insufrible, cuando menos...

— Señor Potter. ¿Su decisión? —Todo el mundo se fijó ahora en Harry, quien amedrentó de nuevo. Se pasó las manos por el cabello nervioso. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser el centro de todo?

— Am... —Comenzó inseguro y tentativo—. Tengo que pedirle permiso a Sirius y a Remus, profesora, pero me gustaría ayudar en alguna escuela —Mcgonagall sonrió con orgullo y satisfacción, sin poder evitarlo.

— Si su padrino se pone cabeza-dura, señor Potter, yo misma me ofrezco a hacerlo entrar en razón.

— Gracias, Profesora Mcgonagall.

— ¿Señor Malfoy? —Ronroneó con demasiada complacencia.

— Bien ¡Como sea! Lo que Harry diga —Espetó de mala gana. ¡Sabría a que cuchitril los enviarían!

1

— ¿Draco estás seguro que no quieres cambiar de opinión? Vamos a ir a darle clases a niños de once y doce años... tal vez Lucius pueda conseguir que ayudes en el ministerio.

— Tal vez —Le respondió, ante la preocupación—. Te recuerdo que el ministerio está buscando lapidarme... yo hablaré con mi padre. Un Malfoy no hace labor social.

_Dudo que Minerva Mcgonagall deje salirse con la suya al Dragón Blanco. Se veía complacida cuando decidiste enseñar... _

— Por favor, Draco. No seas estirado. Son sólo diez días, en otra escuela...

— Potter. ¿Eres imbécil o te la das?

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Nos van a mandar a cualquier cuchitril!

— ¿Cuchitril?

— ¿Qué no oíste a Mcgonagall? ¡Escueluchas pidieron ayuda a "Instituciones Mayores"! ¡¿Qué si terminamos en medio de Iraq o África!?

— Por favor, Draco. No seas así... ¿Qué tiene de malo ir a enseñar a una escuela en África? ¡Son niños de igual manera! —Le explicó escandalizado.

— Ser clasista, racista y marginador con Harry, es la peor cosa que puedes intentar, Malfoy —Le advirtió con condescendencia Hermione, quien llegaba con el libro del Defero Munio en las manos.

— No estoy siendo clasista. Bueno, sí, tal vez lo estoy siendo, ¡pero ese no es el punto! ¿Qué mierdas voy a hacer yo en medio de una escuelucha perdiendo el tiempo con mocosos, sucios y andrajosos?

— ¡Malfoy! —Se escandalizó la Prefecta—. No puedo creer que realmente pienses algo como eso. ¡Son niños! Igual que todos los que estamos en Hogwarts.

— "_¿Tú no tienes nada que decir?"—_Preguntó sorprendido por las maneras que tenía su esposo.

"_Nemo iudex in sua causa." Y ya que observo que no conoces el significado: "Ningún juez lo es de su propia causa." _

— "_¿Estás de broma?" —_Pero sólo obtuvo silencio.

— No te ofendas. Te amo y lo sabes, respeto lo que haces, pero, ese eres tú; no yo _—_Le pidió el rubio, sosteniéndole suavemente por los brazos.

— ¡Draco! ¡No puedes aceptar _esto_ si vamos a llegar y lo primero que vas a decir es un comentario despectivo del alumnado o la situación del mismo!

— Tú escoge mi tortura, yo la soportaré. Lo único que necesito desde que esta estúpida herencia veela está activa, eres tú. Así que, no te mortifiques. Diplomacia es lo que hago... sólo un favor, no te hagas el mártir, son sólo unas malditas labores sociales, no hace falta ponernos extremistas...

— La profesora Mcgonagall dijo que las localizaciones iban a ser por sorteo.

— ¡Genial! —Se quejó el rubio—. ¡A este ritmo terminaremos en algún lugar sin agua potable!

— ¡Por el amor a Dios, Draco! ¡El agua potable es el menor de nuestros problemas! Cualquiera de los dos puede potabilizar el agua, sin mayores problemas. ¿No puedes cuando menos prometerme que tratarás de comportarte civilizadamente?

— Puedo prometerte que me comportaré, lo que no puedo prometerte es que no haré un comentario inconscientemente, tengo cierto límite de tolerancia con respecto a estas cosas.

— Draco... —Gimió, implorándole.

— Harry. Draco Malfoy será Draco Malfoy _por los siglos de los siglos, amén._ No puedes hacer nada por eso. No importa que tan equivocado esté —Abogó Hermione con un gesto de desprecio en la cara. El ojigris reviró los ojos—. Por cierto. Con respecto al _Defero Munio_ que era para lo que te estaba persiguiendo. ¿No tienes más información?

— Lo siento Herm. Lo único que sé, es que _pronunciado _correctamente y _colocado _en la parte adecuada, debe evitar la unión.

— ¿Le dijiste a Granger? Buen movimiento —Los Gryffindor se quedaron sorprendidos—. ¿Qué? Tres mentes piensan mejor que dos... y si me disculpan, tengo una cita con cierto experto en encantamientos de clasificación _Repagula Repulsum._

— ¿Contrataste a un especialista para _esto_?

— Mas como: llamé a mi antiguo tutor de encantamientos... _so_ Granger. _Mon cher, À bientôt! _—Se despidió tomando su mano y besándola, para seguir su camino.

— Ojalá Ron, pretendiera ser la mitad de lo caballero que Malfoy es contigo —Harry hizo un gesto de _¡Oops!_ ¿Qué te puedo decir? Y retomó la palabra:

— ¿A dónde quieres ir a estudiar el _Defero Munio_, Mione?

— A dónde sea —El moreno asintió. Abrió una puerta y se apartó para que su amiga pudiera pasar—. Oh cuando menos la cuarta mitad de lo caballero que eres tú.

— Oh... umm... ¿Ron nunca te abre la puerta?

— ¡Ja! —Gruñó, entrando en aquel pasadizo, que, si su memoria no le fallaba los dejaba a diez metros del cuarto que ocupaba Remus Lupin en Hogwarts. Harry se revolvió el cabello con una mano pensando en qué tenía que hablar con Ron y su problemita de tener un rango emocional de una cucharita de té.

2

— Profesor Snape... —Saludó formalmente Harry, entrando al despacho del hombre.

— Señor Potter —Devolvió de la misma manera—. Aquí está el sorteo. Escriba su nombre y su apellido y veamos a dónde lo va a llevar el destino esta vez.

— Je, je... —Rió circunstancial. Agarró la pluma que el pocionista le tendía y escribió en el siguiente espacio vacío que había su nombre.

— ¿Está consciente que todas las escuelas a la que pueda aplicar tienen serios _problemas_?

— ¿Problemas qué clase de problemas?

— Mejor olvídelo Potter, escriba el nombre —Decidió cortar por lo sano.

— Vale...

— Déjeme ver —Murmuró siguiendo una línea que salía desde el nombre del participante, hasta la opción cubierta arriba. Llegó a su destino y descubrió lo que lo tapaba con un toquecito de su varita. Harry leyó que decía:

ESCUELA DE CAPACITACIÓN MÁGICA EJURA

— Profesor... —Al ver que Snape no le respondía—. Algo me dice que Draco no va a estar muy feliz con esto... ¿Dónde queda Ejura, a todas estas? —Preguntó colocándose la palma en la mejilla y reposando el codo en el antebrazo izquierdo.

— Me apena decirlo, no tengo ni la menor idea... pero, podemos enterarnos... —Murmuró, buscando unos papeles—. Felicidades Potter, van a estar diez días en la República de Ghana.

— ¿Ghana? Merlín, ni idea de a dónde voy...

— A un lugar muy caliente, con mosquitos y problemas de agua potable, supongo —El ojiverde lo miró con reproche sin poder creérselo.

— Ni idea de por qué Draco es como es.

— Pobre Dragón... no creo que vaya a aceptar.

— No vio a Mcgonagall en clases —Severus alzó una ceja, sin embargo no dijo más nada.

3

— ¡Mi hijo no va a ir a ningún país dónde todavía existe el polio! —Chilló horrorizada Narcisa Malfoy, cuando se enteraron que Draco y Harry iban a pasar sus días de labor en algún lugar desconocido para todos.

— Narcisa —Comenzó Mcgonagall—. No vamos a mandar a los chicos a curar el polio. Van a ir a una escuela, a enseñar; como ayuda a su prójimo —Albus se atragantó ante la mirada furiosa de la veela, sabía que nadie iba a atacar a Minerva directamente, pero a él... que Merlín lo amparara.

— Harry cielo —Retomó la mujer, acariciándole el cabello con delicadeza—. No tienes por qué ir a ese lugar. Nosotros podemos conseguirte un puesto en St. Mugo, para lo que quieras. Si te gustan los niños, podemos colocarte como asistente en el área de maternidad. ¡Una maravillosa experiencia que seguro disfrutarás!

— Eh...

— Y con respecto a mi hijo. Simplemente tenemos que hacer una_ donación_ a cualquier escuela que quieran y solventado el problema de la Labor Social. Lucius jamás las sufrió y mi madre me consiguió una labor social que me ayudaría en un futuro, y que yo acepté encantada con la idea de trabajar como protocolo para los diez día que dura la convención de derechos mágicos de la ONMU.

— Narcisa. Yo hice también mis horas de Labor Social como voluntario en una escuela —Se metió Remus, con tranquilidad—. Fue una linda experiencia, estoy seguro que tanto Draco como Harry lo encontrarán gratificante.

— "_Lo dudo de todo corazón..." _—Pensó Harry, sin abrir la boca.

_No, al Dragón Blanco no le gustará nada a donde van..._

— "_¿Conoces la institución?"_

_No directamente. Sin embargo, no es un lugar en el que querría a mis hijos más queridos, pero, nada más puedo hacer yo, que ayudar moralmente a la Ninfa Albina. _

— "_¡Merlín! ¡La señora Narcisa es una bendecida!"_

_Por supuesto que lo es. ¿Qué te llevó a pensar lo contrario? _

— Albus. No. Vas. A. Mandar. A. Mi. Hijo. A. Ningún. Lugar. ¿Quedó claro?

— El Señor Malfoy es igual a cualquier otro estudiante. Narcisa. Todos hicimos Labor Social, y aún seguimos vivos... no hay por qué exagerar... —Explicó Minerva sin perder el temple. Draco simplemente se había cruzado de brazos y piernas y dejaba a su madre hablar. Era una lástima que ni su padre ni su tío estuviesen allí.

— Necesitan mi permiso para que Draco vaya a _ese _lugar...

— Entonces el Señor Malfoy no se graduará. Son las reglas de lugar.

— ¡Pero es ridículo!

Narcisa y Mcgonagall se voltearon a ver a Dumbledore. El anciano carraspeó, atrincherándose más en su silla, mientras las dos mujeres tiraban con igual fuerza.

— Esto, tenemos que esperar que Sirius está aquí, puesto que él es el tutor legal de Harry...

4

— ¿Ah? —Expresó desconcertado Sirius, luego de haber sido convocado a la oficina del director—. ¿Ghana? ¿Ghana? ¿Eso en dónde queda?

— ¡Eso no te importa chucho! ¡Tú solamente di que no! —Le amenazó Narcisa.

— Pero... esto, Harry cachorro. ¿Qué sucedió? —Se decidió por pedirle una explicación a Harry quien estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Draco quien le acariciaba el cabello.

— ¿Um? —Contestó adormilado—. Ah... Bueno ¿sabes lo de la Labor Social?

— Sí, ¿qué sucedió con ella?

— Bueno, Draco no quiere hacer labor social, la profesora Mcgonagall no quiere dejar que Lucius de dinero para cubrir las horas, Draco decidió ir a donde fuera que yo fuera, yo elegí ayudar en una escuela; la escuela resultó ser _inadecuada _para los estándares de la señora Narcisa, y ahora, henos aquí...

— ¿Remus, tú no hiciste tus horas en una de esas escuelas? —Preguntó Sirius, aún confundido—. ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Remus es la persona con el sistema inmunológico más mierda que conozco y todavía está vivo.

— ¡¿Vas a mandar a tu hijo a un lugar con problemas de agua, instalaciones, enfermedades que ya se erradicaron en el primer mundo?! —Volvió al ataque la señora Malfoy.

— Hay algo que no entiendo... —Ignoró momentáneamente a Narcisa y se volvió a su ahijado—. ¿Tú no piensas estudiar Medimagia?

— ¿Sí y...?

— ¿A qué viene la decisión? ¿Qué tiene que ver con tu carrera?

— ¿Ayudo a los niños que estén en la enfermería? —Expuso con tranquilidad, restándole importancia.

— ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡De eso nada! —Se metió la rubia escandalizada—. ¡Tú a kilómetros alejado de cualquier criatura enferma de por esos lugares! Cielo, _cher..._ —Suplicó, acuclillándose y acariciándole la mejilla—. St. Mugo definitivamente tiene casos más entretenidos que irte a un intento enfermería en el tercer mundo. O inclusive podríamos recomendarte a la rotación en el Círculo Dorado, si St. Mugo no es de tu gusto. A ellos siempre les hace falta una mano, y siempre buscan pasantes.

— Pero, Señora Malfoy, yo no soy un pasante... yo...

— ¡Bah! Dialécticas, mi niño.

— Pero... Draco es la única persona que tiene problemas con ir. ¿Por qué no canalizar las fuerzas en convencer a la profesora Mcgonagall de que es normal pagar y yo simplemente voy mis diez días a ayudar en la escuela? Ni Sirius ni Remus tienes mayores problemas con ello.

— Harry...

— ¿Señor? —Respondió al llamado de Dumbledore, todos volvieron a detener la discusión para prestarle atención a lo que decían Harry.

— ¿Te molesta si te pregunto qué piensa la voz en tu cabeza al respecto?

— Ergh... —Soltó inseguro, sin saber qué decir.

— ¿De qué habla Dumbledore?

— Déjalo responder, Narcisa querida, Por favor. ¿Sí, Harry? —El moreno se removió nerviosamente, sin saber que decir—. Está bien, Harry. Nadie se va a molestar.

— Am...

— Sin cuidado... —Presionó el anciano, con calma.

— No está muy _feliz _con la situación —Concedió tentativamente.

— ¿Quién no está feliz? ¡Albus!

— ¡Hush! Minerva. Continúa Harry.

— ¿Está del lado de Narcisa? —Preguntó con un ojo cerrado mirando a Dumbledore expectante.

— Comprendo. ¿Algo más? —Insistió el anciano de ojos azules, a sapiencias que Harry no estaba diciendo todo.

— Eh, no señor.

— Bien. Solución Salomónica. Señor Malfoy —Comenzó refiriéndose a Draco. El aludido lo miró—. Si no quiere ir, Lucius puede arreglar a su manera las horas de labor con el ministerio. _Pero, _Harry igual va a ser sus horas en donde le plazca. ¿Está de acuerdo con eso?

— ¡Sí! ¡Mi parte humana está rebozaste de alegría! Harry puede hacer lo que mejor le parezca para algo es un ser humano en todas sus capacidades. ¡Ahora! ¡Pregúntele a mi lado veela! —El director se masajeó las sienes.

— ¿Entonces, señor Malfoy?

— Malaya esta situación —Se quejó en voz baja, sintiendo que un dolor de cabeza aparecía en la parte baja. ¡Está bien! Iré con Harry, pero _sólo _acompañarlo… ¡sabrá Dios si voy a tener a mi pareja en una pieza cuando regrese de la _selva_!

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Tu voz está de acuerdo con esto?

_Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo. Sabrá Dios que te sucederá si el Dragón Blanco te deja solo, por unas cuantas horas. Te recuerdo que la última v… _

— Yep —Asintió, cortando el sermón de la mujer.

— Entonces, Lucius hará lo que mejor le parezca con las horas del Señor Malfoy y Harry se irá a Ejura a cumplir sus horas… y estoy seguro que todos estamos ocupados, y necesitamos volver a nuestros quehaceres diarios.

— Firme —Pidió molesta Narcisa, poniéndole un papel en el escritorio. El director leyó que era un permiso de salida—. Voy a vacunar a Harry y a Draco contra todo lo necesario y hacer un chequeo médico con nuestro medimago de confianza y si hay algo fuera de lugar, Harry no va a ningún lado. ¿Se entiende? —Aquello no era una pregunta, el permiso era sólo para que ninguna otra persona dijera nada, pero, Narcisa se llevaría a los chicos, firmara o no.

— No me pregunte lo que no quiere oír —Se desentendió Harry con rapidez, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Algo le decía que él no iba a ir a ningún lugar… el director simplemente suspiró y agarrando la pluma que había en su escritorio y firmó el permiso.

— Vámonos Harry, Draco.

— Sí madre —Respondió el rubio, mientras que el ojiverde simplemente se levantaba y seguía a su pareja. Miró a Sirius y a Remus, quienes tenían un gesto de estarle compadeciéndole. Después de todo, Sirius era su representante oficial y sanguíneo luego de que la familia Potter lo adoptara, al huir de casa. Narcisa era hermana de Sirius, por lo tanto Narcisa era su tía, y ¿Draco su primo? ¡Santas medusas! Ahora que recordaba su árbol genealógico ¿Su abuela paterna no era prima de Walburga Black? ¿Se había casado con su primo? ¡Madre santa! Negó con la cabeza y desterró el pensamiento a las oscuras profundidades de su mente.

5

Harry estaba jugando con la saliva, mientras esperaba que Draco saliera de su consulta. Jamás lo habían puyado tantas veces en su vida. Y no contentos con eso, tenía que regresar luego del viaje. Ya que jamás había sido vacunado contra ninguna enfermedad mágica y algunas vacunas muggles que los medimagos también utilizaban, estaban perdidas en su registro.

No había ni un alama al rededor. Suponía que debía ser un médico súper ultra _exclusivísimo_ si la Sra. Malfoy iba allí. Su vista recayó en un cuadro que rezaba: "Los lenguajes de la Magia". Se levantó y la pintura, era, potencialmente abstracta. Se dividía en los sietes colores visibles del arco iris y en la parte inferior estaban los tonos blanco y negros, sin ninguna tonalidad de gris, aunque se entremezclaban entre sí. Dentro de la nebulosa de colores y tonos, se encontraban rayos y formas etéreas que le recordaban a la magia misma, y en runas, había algo escrito que le encendió el bombillo.

_Te tomó la edad del mundo, criatura... _habló la voz en su cabeza, sin ningún tono en particular.

— "_Lamento ser tan lento..." _—Ironizó, irguiéndose, sin dejar de mirar el cuadro.

— ¿Harry? —El aludido volteó para encontrarse con Draco y la señora Malfoy.

— ¡Hey! ¿Ya? —El rubio asintió, llegando a su lado.

— ¿Qué hacías?

— Descubría el misterio del _Defero Munio_ —Le confesó con una sonrisa de medio lado. Una sonrisa que Draco amó. Era como una mezcla de superioridad con una dosis extremadamente alta de sobre confidencia, en los rasgos ingenuos y angelicales de su esposo. ¡Como lo amaba! No había derecho.

— ¿Estamos listos, niños? —La pareja volteó y le sonrió cómplice. Narcisa alzó una ceja, sin poder evitar sonreír a medias.

— ¿Hogwarts se nos viene encima?

— ¡Al contrario! —Dijeron los dos en tándem, y rompieron a reír comedidos. Después de todo, la familia Malfoy, tenía una reputación que mantener. La mujer se alzó de hombros divertida y resignada, mientras se dirigían a la salida para aparecerse en Hogsmeade y regresar a Hogwarts.

— ¡Merlín! ¿Eres Harry Potter? —Preguntó una enfermera, deteniéndose y haciendo detener a una buena multitud ante la declaración. El ojiverde reviró los ojos y groseramente, se fue de allí.

**TBC**

**Lo siento, estaba de viaje. Estuve MUCHO tiempo de viaje, y apenas si podía encender mi laptop a rayo veloz para revisar mi correo. Pero, he aquí la actualización. Supongo que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo XD.**

**¡Ahí nos vemos! **

**Atte. Liuny.**


	29. “Draco”&“Harry”

**Capítulo veintinueve: **"_Draco"&"Harry"_

— "_¿Esto de verdad va a funcionar?" —_Preguntó Harry, inseguro.

"_¿Qué? ¿No me crees?". _Le desafió abiertamente.

— "_LO SIENTO, ¿OK? Sruth!Draco me da miedo. Pido perdón por temer por mi integridad física"._

"_¿Uhum? ¿Ahora si te preocupa tu 'integridad física'? Pequeño Hipócrita". _Apuntilló con saña. 

— "_¡Es un decir! ¡Por la sabiduría de Merlín! ¡Y NO soy un hipócrita! ¡Arpía!"_

"_Disculpa aceptada, Hadrian querido..." _

— "_¡No me estaba disculpando!"_

"_Hush, pequeño. Mientras más rápido consigas el conjuro que buscas, más rápido podrás ir a descargar tus frustraciones con el Dragón Blanco". _

— "_No estoy frustrado con un demonio"_

"_Como desees, Ángel..." _

— "_Oh sí... muy casto de mí, lo que voy a hacer..." —_Masculló de mala gana, en voz alta_._

"_¡Ja! Si supieras que los ángeles son unos Bastardos Insufribles. Cuando menos los demonios tienen algo de personalidad! Desde que Dios se perdió en los anales del tiempo, en sus 'supuestas vacaciones', el mundo gira descontroladamente. Pero, dudo que sirviera de algo su regreso. Si es que la muerte no lo atrapó ya". —_Harry no supo que responder a eso último, así que optó por el silencio mental, enfocándose en el libro.

1

— ¡Desistan oh súbditos he encontrado la repuesta! —Anunció Harry con extraña alegría.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

— Sip. Es un antiguo conjuro, no todo el mundo puede hacerlo. Por suerte Draco no es todo el mundo. Gracias Herm. Eres libre de seguir torturando a Ron —Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Tu premio por tu ayuda.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a irlo a probar? —Se mofó la prefecta. Hermione casi pudo ver el humo saliendo de las orejas de Harry. El joven mago, carraspeó.

— No. Es. Tu. Problema. Me voy —Se volteó ofendido. Y la prefecta se rió de medio lado, todavía podía saber sin problemas que la cara de Harry ardía, a cada minuto más roja.

2

— Exactamente ¿qué tienes que hacer? —Preguntó Draco, reuniendo todo su autocontrol. Aunque Draco Jr. y el maldito Sruth, no le estaban poniendo fácil el pensar con la cabeza que estaba pegada al cuello.

— Draco, me estás ahogando —Le hizo saber Harry, respirando profundamente, aflojándose la corbata, mientras un fuerte sonrojo tomaba presa de las mejillas del menor.

— Lo siento, profundamente. Estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo. Te lo juro.

— No me jures. Ya sé... —El ojiverde, se alejó de Draco; abrió la puerta de la habitación del rubio en Slytherin y dejó que su mente y su cuerpo refrescaran—. _"Pensé que la estúpida contención funcionaba con todo el mundo" _—Pensó aún tirado en el piso, cerca de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y masajeándose las cienes.

"_Hadrian querido. Sé que nadie me llamó, pero, Draco no es todo el mundo". _

— "_Vete"._

"_Ok" _Concedió divertida.

— ¿Estás bien Harry? —Curioseó el veela, desde su esquina de la habitación.

— Draco, te recuerdo que soy émpata y no sólo eso, sino que también soy telépata. Ten un poco de compasión. La contención no hace milagros, no te necesita presionando.

— Lo siento, cher. Lo siento, de verdad. Te juro que he aplicado todo lo que sé, para estar cuerdo.

— Te entiendo, Draco. Si hay alguien que te entiende, ese soy yo, pero, cuando menos trata de no pensar.

— Llevo no pensando todo el día. Verte es inversamente proporcionalmente a pensar, Harry. ¿Me ibas a decir del conjuro? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— No tienes que hacer nada, pero, si Hermione te pregunta, sí, fue un súper-ultra-complejo ritual que tuviste que llevar a cabo.

— ¿Es fue lo que le dijiste? ¿Para qué le dijiste eso? —Inquirió, distrayéndose por primera vez desde que Harry le había confesado haber conseguido la cura para la mayoría de sus problemas.

— Te recuerdo que Hermione no sabe que soy un Obscuro Tenebris y quiero mantenerlo así, _por siempre_. Estábamos buscando mal, el lenguaje correcto, no es lenguaje correcto, es la magia correcta que es, _per se_, una magia.

— Tienes que utilizar tus poderes como Obscuro Tenebris... ¿Estás seguro que es _cuerdo_? —De verdad estaba preocupado. Su _alebresto _no debía pasar por encima de la salud mental y física de Harry.

— ¿Recuerdas el Evanesco que hice cuando desvanecimos la sangre?

— ¿Tu tipo de magia tiene un Defero Munio también?

— Casi, casi. No es un Defero Munio, como tal. Es una protección en base a necesidades, literalmente el conjuro es _eso_.

— ¿Cómo es el conjuro?

— Aléjate.

— ¿Por qué?

— No sé si puedo pronunciar el conjuro en voz alta, sin conjurarlo. Te recuerdo que un Obscuro Tenebris no utiliza la varita. Y no sé como se manifiesta el conjuro.

— ¿Inclusive con el collar?

— El collar reacciona a mis comandos vocales, Draco.

— Por supuesto. Contigo nada es sencillo —Se quejó el rubio. Harry lo miró feamente.

— El conjuro es _Ana-timrjan nauths_ —Los dos observaron como una placa semi trasparente comenzaba a envolver el cuerpo de Harry, completamente. El ojiverde escuchó a la voz en su cabeza reír divertida, mientras que él comenzaba a frikiarse.

"_No te preocupes Harry, inclusive el Finite Incantatem es efectivo para desvanecerlo". _

— ¿Estás bien?

— Asustado, pero bien...

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Mis poderes incontrolables —Harry apareció su varita, luego de explicarle eso a Draco—. _Finite Incantatem _—Inmediatamente la pseudo-barrera se retrajo hasta que lo único que quedó fue una bolita negra en la mano del moreno. Draco se acercó y observó más de cerca lo que tenía Harry en su palma.

— ¿Es eso?

— Eso parece.

— Es increíble que cualquier cosa que hagas del otro lado es inexplicablemente escalofriante.

— ¡Hey! —Se ofendió cruzándose de brazos.

— Harry, no quiero preguntar, pero, exactamente en ¿dónde va _eso_? —Draco no necesitaba apostar nada pasa saber que su pareja iba a sonrojarse y él intuía como iba aquello.

— Bue... bueno... tú sabes... _allí._

— Harry.

— ¿Si? —Preguntó cohibido.

— Mi amigo y yo no estamos seguros de esto.

— Draco, no quiero sonar de ninguna manera, pero, te recuerdo que tú eres el que va a morir si no hacemos esto.

"_Oh sí, porque tú no quieres _esto _de ninguna manera..."_

— "_¡Vete!"_

"_Eres un hipócrita, Hadrian" _Se burló divertida.

— ¿Vas a probar? —Draco rió sin poderlo evitar.

— Okey. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Siento reírme, pero, esto es sencillamente demasiado —Ignorando todo. Extendió la mano, en donde estaba un círculo plano negro.

— Es el mismo principio de... —Draco volvió a camuflajear lo mejor que pudo su risita, por supuesto que sabía, lo había captado por la forma, pero, que sufriera un rato, era siempre un placer ver a su pareja atragantarse avergonzado—. Tú sabes... umm... sólo... umm —El ojiverde, cerró la mano y se las llevó a cada lado le las cienes y se frotó con fuerza tratando de amedrentar—. Por favor, no me hagas sufrir más, sólo póntelo.

— Harry, es sólo sexo, por el amor a Merlín, y es sólo un condón lo que tienes en la mano. No seas tan pudoroso ¡Por Circe! —El ojiverde le rehuyó a la mirada, simplemente le cedió el _condón._

— ¡En el baño, por favor, por lo que más quieras en el baño! —El ojigris reviró los ojos y se dirigió al baño, complaciéndole—. ¿Funciona? —Preguntó, sin saber muy bien quien decir.

— Me queda y se siente algo extraño. ¿Funciona? ¿Cómo coño voy a saber si funciona o no?

— Lo siento.

— No lo sientas. Estás bien. ¿Te lo tengo que devolver?

— Ergh —Draco se rió de nuevo, negando con la cabeza—. No —Carraspeó varias veces—. Pue... puedes quedártelo. Sólo, no lo pierdas... y... no lo dejes por allí... no sé... esto. ¡Me voy Draco! ¡Acabo de pasar mi nivel de vergüenza! —Le confesó, con el estómago revolviéndosele.

El veela, sólo rió de nuevo, y se fue a guardar aquello en el lugar más salubre que pudiera encontrar (especialmente tenía que ser non-mágico, no iba a arriesgarse).

3

— Harry.

— Señora Narcisa —Saludó de regreso el moreno—. ¿Qué sucede?

— Por enésima y última vez, Harry. Cissa está bien. Tengo que ir a una conferencia y no podré estar aquí cuando se vayan a sufrir indefinidamente a... —La mujer respiró profundamente y Harry notó el bolso que tenía la mujer—. Ahora. Escúchame bien. Tu piel es extremadamente sensible. No estás acostumbrado a las brutales temperaturas de a donde vas. Así que, aplicarás esto a tu piel, cuando sea necesario y cuando menos, dos veces al día, tres si vas a estar mucho tiempo en la intemperie ¿se entiende?

— ¿Señora...?

— No, déjame terminar... vas a tomar todas las mañanas una de estas pastillas. Son masticables. Si tienes dificultades, sólo pregúntale a Draco, él ya sabe todo esto, pero, tú mereces saberlo también por separado. No Dependas de Draco Bajo Ninguna Circunstancias. Tú eres tú, Draco es Draco, no importa que él sea el dominante de la relación. ¿Quedó claro? —Harry asintió cohibido—. Dos gotas de esto en cualquier agua que tenga que tocar tu cuerpo, seis; si tienes que tomar agua que no hayas comprado por ti mismo. Por cierto, no toques ni comas ni pruebes ni NADA, que no te haya dado Draco con anterioridad, o no hayas comprado tú. NADA. ¿Se entiende? —El ojiverde se encogió ante la mirada maniaca de la mujer—. Tienen terminante prohibido comer lo que preparen en las cocinas del cuchitril a donde van.

— Esto... ¿Y en dónde comeremos?

— En cualquier lugar que no parezca estarse cayendo a pedazos —Le gruñó. Harry tragó con fuerza—. He leído el pronóstico ambiental. No salgas jamás sin cubrirte. Es imprescindible que vayas con telas vaporosas sueltas y claras, pero, tu piel no debe estar descubierta. Toma mucha agua, no queremos que te deshidrates. Si alguien llega, tan siquiera, a estornudar cerca de ti. Tú, rociarás esto en tu boca —Mostró otro de los millones de potecitos que ahora sabía, moraban en aquel bolso de la perdición—. Llevarás suficiente ropa para diez días. No te atrevas a hacer la colada en ningún lugar, mientras estés allá. Dudo que tengan elfos en el lugar. No lleves nada de excesivo valor, está dicho que terminarás sin él, cuando regreses. No confíes en nadie. Alerta permanente. No seas excesivamente amable con nadie, todo el mundo se tratará de aprovechar de ti. Para el mundo, Draco y tú son novios. Nadie debe saber que están unidos mágicamente ni mucho menos que Draco es un veela dominante.

— Seño... —Se calló a ver de nuevo la miradita.

— Esto, es un Portalkey. Cuando regreses te daré el usual de nuestra familia (cuando lo termine de hacer, por supuesto) pero, por ahora un simple collar de cuero tendrá que ser. Si algo sucede, CUALQUIER cosa. Sólo recita el lema de la familia Malfoy e irás a la zona de aparición de la mansión. No te lo quites, de todas maneras sólo tú, puedes utilizarlo. ¿Sabes el lema familiar?

— Lo he oído. ¿Algo de la aceptación de la sangre?

— Draco te lo escribirá, tienes que pronunciarlo en francés, pero tú y yo sabemos que sabes el idioma... —Harry comenzó a maquinar como huir de allí.

4

— ¿Narcisa ya te atacó con su _kit _de primeras necesidades, verdad? —Harry saltó al oír la voz de su padrino.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

— Tienes la cara. ¿Fue muy malo?

— ¿Muy malo? ¡Perdí casi dos horas de mi vida en un bolso sin fondo! ¡Como si no supiera colocar una bandita!

— Sólo vas a tierra firme. No tienes idea de lo peligroso que se torna en condiciones extraordinarias —Recordó sintiendo un escalofrío. Tembló como sacudiéndose malas energías—. Inclusive mi madre le temía—. Sólo pásalo bien, cachorro.

— Oh sí, voy a disfrutar muchísimo con mi veela anclado a la cintura.

— _¿Harry estás aquí?_

— Hablando del diablo y él que aparece... —Comentó Sirius al ver que su sobrino había aparecido.

— Estoy aquí. ¿Qué pasó? —Respondió, dejando el lado de Sirius y yéndose a donde estaba el veela.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy en la noche?

— Rumiar en mi cuarto. ¿Por?

— Porque te estoy invitando a Hogsmeade.

— Si te vas a llevar a Harry a algún lado en la noche, necesitas mi permiso, pequeño prospecto a mortífago.

— ¡Sirius! —Regañó el menor de los pelinegros.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Largo! Lo siento —Se disculpó luego de haberse deshecho de su padrino.

— Está bien. Sé que esa es la forma de mi tío de mostrarme su amor —Ironizó, revirando los ojos—. ¿Quieres?

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer en Hogsmeade? —Sospechó entrecerrando los ojos.

— Romper una de las primeras reglas de Hogwarts con respecto a las parejas.

— ¿Salir a Hogsmeade de noche?

— Algo así.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que salgamos de noche?

— Es una de las lagunas de Hogwarts. ¿Ves esto? —Harry observó que su pareja tenía un collar con un dije de "H".

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó sin poder contenerse, al sentir la poderosa magia.

— Es el regalo de Hogwarts a las parejas. Cuando dos personas están enamoradas, Hogwarts hace este tipo de regalos. Es un Portkey. La única regla: Debemos regresar antes de las doce y si nos agarraran estamos castigados hasta nuestra graduación. La cual es una de las razones por la que solo las personas de séptimo se atreven a hacerlo. Te explicaré todo lo que gustes cuando estemos en el lugar. Sólo tienes que esperarme en el cuadro de las ninfas y el sátiro que está en el primer piso, a las ocho de la noche, vestido formal. ¿Te gustaría? —Draco dejó que Harry, pudiera procesar la información y que dejara de parpadear, primero que todo.

— ¿Có... cómo en una cita?

— Como en una cita, y con el permiso expreso de Hogwarts —Aquella frase habría desmayado a más de una, aquello simple frase había sido pronunciada con una sonrisa deslumbrante y ese acento francés/británico que era mejor que la viagra.

El corazón de Harry latía rapidísimo, retumbándose en los oídos. He, ¿qué demonios? Inclusive Draco escuchaba el corazón de Harry para esos momentos. Las manos le temblaban y le sudaban. Se secó compulsivamente con la túnica.

— Harry, respira —Le recordó Draco, revirando los ojos. Harry volvió a respirar en ese momento.

— Necesitoencontrarmiserenidaddenuevonosvemosalasochos...

5

— Hermione —Atrapó Harry, justo a mitad de la sala común—. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione —No podía dejar de decir el nombre de la prefecta compulsivamente.

— ¿Harry, Harry, Harry?

— Hermione.

— ¿¡QUÉ?! —Aquello hizo botar a Harry—. Y si vuelves a decir mi nombre. El cielo me ayude...

— Her... —La mirada de la mujer, lo hizo cortar el nombre a la mitad. Tragó—. Herm... Herm... Lo siento, lo siento —Le acarició el cabello, mirándole directamente a los ojos, sintiendo ligeramente sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos—. Herm, ¡tengo la cita!

— ¿La cita? —Preguntó sin entender.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡La cita! ¡La cita!

— Okey. Harry, cielo. Respira profundo. Vamos. Inhala —Los dos lo hicieron—. Retén y ahora, Exhala —Ordenó. Hicieron los ejercicios de respiración por unos segundos—. Okey. ¿Qué cita?

— ¡La cita de Hogwarts, Hermione!

— ¡Oh mi dios! ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Malfoy le ha pedido a Hogwarts el Portkey! —Explotó eufórica una estudiante de cuarto año. Hermione frunció el ceño y, como cosa extraña. Harry James Potter pronto a ser de Malfoy con un guión; por supuesto, él no iba a perder su apellido. Pasó a ser de nuevo el centro de atención.

— ¿Portkey? ¿Qué Portkey? —Hermione no seguía la conversación, como pocas veces en su vida.

— ¿No lo sabes? —Le preguntó incrédula otra—. Cuando dos personas se aman profundamente, entonces, uno de los dos, va a pedirle a Hogwarts _el_ Portkey para escapar por una noche. Hay pocas reglas, tienen que regresar antes de la medianoche y si te atrapan, pidiendo el Portkey o regresando o yendo estás castigado hasta que te gradúes. La noche elegida, Hogwarts te protege de cualquier peligro, te escuda de cualquier metiche o cosa que pueda chafarte el plan. _Excepto, _por supuesto, el personal administrativo. ¡Que romántico!

— ¡Oh que suerte tienes Harry! ¡Cuéntalo todo, no te quedes nada! ¿Cómo te lo pidió? ¿Se arrodilló y te declaró su amor infinito?

— Ergh... no —Ignoró a la multitud como siempre hacía—. ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

— ¡Harry! —Le espabiló para no volver a pasar por lo mismo de unos minutos atrás.

— ¡No tengo nada que ponerme!

— Y desd...

— _Fashion Emergency! —_Se escuchó que gritó, más de una.

6

Harry se removió incómodo, y de manera chabacana se trató de acomodar el pantalón y los bóxers. Observó el reloj, tenía quinces minutos para tratar de bajarse el corazón de la garganta. Alzó la vista, y allí estaba Draco Malfoy, en todo su esplendor, recostado, elegantemente en la pared, con los ojos cerrados.

La vista era _eclipsante_. Draco, brillaba. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces sin moverse ni un centímetro. El cabello usualmente completamente hacia atrás, lleno de gomina que algunas veces inclusive podías ver los restos de producto (o eso decía Ron). Se encontraba suelto y un flequillo caía liso en una parte de la cara, pero, para tener visibilidad en los dos ojos, se lo había colocado tras lo oreja. Sin la gomina, el cabello se veía liso, daban ganas de enredar los dedos en aquellas cascadas plateadas. ¿Quién diría que el rubio tenía el cabello tan largo? El peinado usual, lo cubría perfectamente.

Su traje, era mandado a hacer (literalmente). El pantalón de corte recto era gris platino al igual que el blazer, el cual tenía un aire asiático y estaba impecablemente abotonado. La camisa era negra que parecía satinada. La corbata iba a juego con el traje y tenía pirograbado, círculos circunscriptos más oscuros. Era perfecto. Sintió unas súbitas ganas de irse a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa (y quedarse allí hasta que pasara la noche).

7

Draco abrió los ojos cuando sintió unas perturbaciones en el ambiente que le hablaban de Harry. Y volteó, para saludar a su pareja. No pudo evitar sonreír. Se notaba que toda la población femenina de Gryffindor había puesto su granito de arena para vestir a Harry. Y estaba agradecido con toda ella... Harry estaba simplemente _adorable_.

Gryffindor había entendido el concepto de Formal, pero, sabían que Harry Potter no hacía "Formal". Se lamió los labios, despegándose de la pared. Devorando cada centímetro de su pareja. Harry vestía mayormente de color negro. Excepto la camisa de puño, la cual era blanca (por fuera del pantalón) el blazer estaba desabrochado (al igual que el primer y el segundo botón de la camisa) y se notaba que su pareja había estado con las manos en sus bolsillos. La cortaba estaba correctamente anudaba pero, el nudo estaba al nivel de los pectorales.

Su cabello había sido alborotado con estilo y con ayuda de alguna espuma moldeadora mágica. Ningún producto muggle hacía ese milagro. O tal ves Harry jamás decidía peinarse y ahora veían los resultados de dicho acontecimiento. Su amado ojiverde (por favor, que alguien lo matara estaba a punto de morir por una sobredosis de sentimentalismo y azúcar). Estaba _incómodo,_ cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, podía saberlo, sin necesitar los poderes del moreno.

Se acercó con calma, y con movimientos seguros pero amables, sostuvo las dos manos de su pareja y las colocó en su espalda, y se acercó hasta que podía sentir sus cuerpos. Besó castamente al moreno en la nariz.

— Se nota que todo Gryffindor unió el cerebro para vestirte —Se rehusaba a salir con las cursiladas que circundaba su mente en esos momentos.

— ¿Es tan obvio? —Preguntó sonrojándose ligeramente, arrugando la nariz. Draco se mordió los labios y sin poder controlarse, se dispuso a mordisquear con suavidad aquella nariz... su nariz.

— Es _tan _obvio_._

— ¿Estoy bien?

— ¿Bien? —Harry frunció los labios, temiéndose lo peor—. Estás perfecto, Harry. Eres perfecto... Perfecto. Amo tus ojos verdes, tu nariz, tus labios. ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! —Anunció el prefecto, seductor, acercando peligrosamente sus caras. Harry respiró por la boca, tembloroso. Cuando se iban a besar el rubio se separó y sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo. Harry tuvo que estrangular el gruñido que crecía en todo el medio del diafragma, y las ganas de desordenarse el cabello, pero, aquello haría que Hermione lo matara—. No queremos arruinar la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Vendarte.

— ¿Eh?

— Vamos.

— Dra... Draco. No que no confíe en ti —Soltó ni siquiera darse cuenta que aquello era siguiente argumento en la mente del veela—. Pero, no se si te has dado cuenta que soy un desastre con el Portkey o Flu si a ello venimos.

— Tranquilo, León. Yo te tengo. Sin problemas. Ahora, sin trampas que es una sorpresa ¿vale?

— Draco.

— Relájate, Potter. No vas a hacer el ridículo. Eso no pasará mientras estés conmigo. Ahora, déjame ponerte la jodida venda, antes de que el Portkey se active.

— Bienvenido de regreso.

— Jamás me fui —Le hizo saber, petulante con esa sonrisa de superioridad que tanto le mataba.

— Estúpido.

— ¿Preparado? —Harry asintió. Draco lo sostuvo por la cintura—. Tres, dos, uno...

8

Como Draco había prometido, Harry había llegado en sus dos pies.

— ¿Ya puedo mirar?

— Ni se te ocurra —Le amenazó—. Sólo quédate allí. No te muevas Potter lo digo en serio.

Un tiempo después, Harry no estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Sintió que el veela lo agarraba por la mano y lo obligaba a caminar.

— Draco ¿Dónde estamos? En Hogsmeade no hace tanto frío.

— No seas llorica y ya yo tengo eso cubierto.

— ¿Ya puedes quitarme la venda?

— Dame dos minutos más. Sólo, siéntate aquí.

— Está bien... —Aceptó el moreno, quién comenzó a sonar los dedos en el pantalón.

— Okey, Potter. Arriba.

— ¿Otra vez?

— Sólo, voltea. Así —Harry aspiró profundamente, mientras Draco le quitaba el pañuelo de los ojos y su visión se aclara.

— ¡Esto no es Hogsmeade!

— Por supuesto que no es Hogsmeade.

— ¡Por! ¡Madre santa! ¿Estamos en París?

— _Bienvenu à le cité, Paris Illuminé _—Harry pensó que Draco hablando en inglés, era algo... Draco hablando en francés (tratando de ser seductor) alcanzaba un nuevo nivel.

— _Monsieur Malfoy... et __compagnon __, Bienvenu à Le Ciel De Paris__ —_Un hombre cincuentón. Perfectamente vestido y arreglado, se les acercó, interrumpiéndoles_. _Los dos jóvenes voltearon.

— _Richard. C'est mon fiancé, Harry Potter__ —_Enmendó inmediatamente error, el rubio. No quería que se cometieran más equivocaciones como aquella. Especialmente que Merlín ayudara a esas personas si se atrevían a insinuar algo de su pareja_—. _Harry. Él es el manager del _restaurant_ en el que estamos.

— _C'est un plaisir, savoir le one que gagné de c__?__ur de tellement élégant garçon. Tu est a heureux garçon; monsieur Potter._

— _Ehm... Merci... __—_Murmuró Harry, cohibido, sintiendo inmediatamente que las mejillas se calentaban y tomaban un color rosáceo.

— _Lui pardonne, Harry c'est trop introvertie._

— _O! Oui, Oui, Monsieur Malfoy, je comprend, sans problème. Comment sa va ton père?_

— _Parfaitement. Merci, par sa concerné._

— _C'est ton plaisir, Monsieur. Aller, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît __—_Harry y Draco, hicieron lo que el hombre les pidió. Una ves que estuvieron sentados_—.__ Bon, bon... Que van à boire?_

— ¿Champaña, Potter? —Le preguntó a su pareja.

— No lo sé, Draco. Sabes que no tolero muy bien el alcohol.

— No seas tonto, Harry. Sólo una copa.

— Malfoy, sólo una copa —Le advirtió de buenas a primera. La última vez que había terminado borracho, cerca del rubio. Prefería no recordarlo.

— _Nous buvons, Champagne. Que nous recommandé?_

— _A d'habituel? Le favorite de ton père et mère._

— _Ok. Bon choix._

— _Excusez-moi. l'aller-retour immédiatement avec l'ordre —_Draco asintió. Y de nuevo quedaron solos.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Me traes a París y me preguntas si me gusta? Cualquiera diría que estás tratando de entrar en mis pantalones Draco —Se burló animadamente Harry.

— ¡Me descubriste, Potter! —Le guiñó el ojo y sacó algo del bolsillo—. Ten. Ya sé que no te gusta mucho el agua, pero, pretende que es uno hecho de fuego.

— ¿Un prendedor? —Preguntó confundido, sosteniendo la caja de terciopelo azul que le tendía su pareja.

— ¿Preferías un anillo? Puedo cambiarlo, la verdad no sabía muy bien que hacer... —Por primera vez, Harry pudo escuchar a Draco, titubear, y aquello lo terminó de relajar, cuando menos no era el único que estaba preocupado—. Podemos cambiarlo de color y hacerlo un delfín de fuego.

— No, déjalo así. Me gusta el delfín normal y corriente. ¿Por qué un delfín?

— Permíteme —Le pidió caballerosamente, colocándole él, el prendedor en la chaqueta.

— Gracias. Es bellísimo.

— Es una de las cosas que heredé de mi abuelo. Me pareció que quedaría bien en ti. No me decidía entre una flor random hecha de esmeralda y el delfín. Decidí irme por lo menos cliché.

— Jeje, que considerado. Lo siento, yo no tengo nada para ti. Me agarraste fuera de base, en realidad —Confesó avergonzado.

— Tengo el regalo más perfecto. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta que tu respuesta positiva, fue mi bendición ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Tú en cambio. Un simple delfín no le hace justicia a todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, y por mí.

— ¿Podrías tratar de no hacerme sonrojar por cinco minutos?

— No seas ridículo. Yo amo, verte sonrojar.

— ¿Está hecho de cristal? —Desvió el tema.

— Está hecho de cristal opaco mezclado con orlas de plata.

— Oh Dios mío... Draco.

— Puedes perderlo con toda confianza. Es tuyo —Le calmó, sabiendo que el ojiverde trataría de devolvérselo.

— Pero...

— Harry, no es la gran cosa. Tengo millones de herencias como esa... ¿Ves estos gemelos? —Le enseñó las dos serpientes enroscadas en sus botones de oro blanco y diamantes en miniatura. Harry asintió—. Si te regalara esto y lo pierdes, entonces, serías historia. Pero, no pierdas la cabeza por el delfín.

— Gracias.

— Siempre a tu orden Harry.

9

La cena llegó sin contratiempos, entre charlas animadas, discusiones banales y comentarios subidos de tono de vez en cuando por parte de Draco. Sólo por hacer sonrojar a Harry.

— ¿Este lugar es mágico?

— El dueño lo es.

— Ah... ¿Es miti-miti? —Preguntó el ojiverde, tomando de su copa de agua.

— Se podría decir que sí —Harry observó que Draco miraba su reloj—. Mira a tu derecha, Harry.

— ¿Um? —El pelinegro hizo lo que Draco le pedía. Dos segundos después, la torre Eiffel, dejaba de estar iluminada en amarillo, para pasar a tener luces blancas parpadeando continuamente.

— La gente le llama: Eiffel en Diamante y Oro.

— Guao... es... maravilloso... Jamás me habría imaginado algo así. Toda la iluminación es... genial.

— Potter, ¿Por qué crees que le llaman la ciudad de las luces?

— Muérdete la lengua, serpiente. Por cierto. ¿Cómo conseguiste reservación en este restaurante? No, no voy a empezar a quejarme de los precios, aunque debería.

— Potter, Potter, Potter... siempre siendo la desgracia de la nobleza. Mi padre es uno de los socios mayoritarios del lugar.

— Ah, me lo vi venir —Draco le sacó la lengua Harry, haciendo una morisqueta. Lo que hizo reír al moreno abiertamente.

— Realmente extraño que no sonrías tan seguido —El ojiverde complaciéndole le regaló una sonrisa tímida.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

— No estoy tan borracho.

— Venga, no seas tonto. Amo esa canción.

— Nadie te daba a ti por romántico. Y mucho menos por conocer una canción muggle —Le dijo, mientras se dejaba arrastras, a la _pista de baile _o hacia donde otras dos parejas, bailando—. ¿Sabes que no sé bailar, verdad?

— No necesitas saber bailar, si tienes a alguien que sepa guiar. Ahora, sé un jodido Gryffindor, pon la mano en mi hombro y ya.

No estaba siendo tan malo como había pensado. Al parecer Harry sólo podía bailar borracho o música electrónica, pero, sin embargo, sólo tropezaba de vez en cuando, y Draco tenía la firme creencia que era la baja autoestima del moreno lo que lo llevaba a trastabillar.

— Sólo escucha la música, Harry, déjate llevar. Esta canción es sencilla y repetitiva. Uno, dos, tres... —El pelinegro cerró los ojos, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del veela; dejándose llevar mientras la canción _The River Seine,_ se escuchaba suavemente arrullándolos.

Eventualmente sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar. Estaban cerca, cerca... respiraban el mismo aire.

— Draco —Gimió Harry—. Si me vas a besar, deja de jugar conmigo. Por favor —Le rogó desesperado.

— ¿Qué si no puedo parar?

— ¿Busco una maldita cura para evitar unirnos y te parece que quiero que pares? Me vas a matar. ¿Te tengo que rogar? ¿Por favor, maldita serpiente? Bésame. Bésame como si no hubiese mañana.

La cabeza de Draco comenzó a girar vertiginosamente en el momento que Harry comenzó a rogarle que le besara. Por su madre que no perdería el control. Saborearía el momento... no siempre poseía el lujo de tener a Harry, vulnerable, con los ojos vidriosos, febril.

Sus labios se tocaron, ligeramente. Alienígenas... un rose. Una caricia... la mano de Draco se dirigió al cabello de Harry. Volvió a acariciar aquellos labios rosados, mordisqueó el labio inferior, con suavidad y destreza. Harry sintió que la mano que antes estaba en su cabello, se dirigía suavemente a su cuello, enviándole escalofríos a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, aceptando a Draco, sus manos en algún momento terminaron en su cuello, aferrándose a él con urgida necesidad.

10

— Harry...

— Merlín, Draco. Si me preguntas de nuevo, si quiero o no, te juro que voy a explotar. Sí. Sí. Sí. ¿Qué más quieres? —Le preguntó llegando a un nuevo nivel de frustración.

— Recuéstate, Harry —Pidió Draco.

A las doce en punto, el Portkey los había devuelto a Hogwarts, sanos y salvos, específicamente a la habitación del Slytherin.

El ojigris apagó la luz principal, y encendió unas cuantas velas. Harry exhaló, sintiéndose inusualmente relajado. Algo le decía que las velas tenían algo que ver con ello. No podía identificar el olor que desprendían, pero, era suave y dulce sin llegar a lo empalagoso. Observó a Draco, poner las rodillas en la cama y comenzar a quitarse el blazer, acercándose más y más a él. Su cuerpo vibró con anticipación.

Draco le quitó los zapatos y las medias, dejándolos a un lado, sin mayor cuidado. Suspiró profundamente cuando los dedos del rubio le acariciaban sus piernas sobre la tela del pantalón. Ascendían, ascendían y ascendían, hasta se escuchó la hebilla de la correa.

Fue despojado de su pantalón, seguido del blazer, seguido por su camisa, y por último, su corbata. Lenta y tortuosamente el veela se deshacía de las prendas, saboreando el momento. A cada minuto que pasaba, los ojos grises de Draco, se volvían aquella necesitada placa plateada, que brillaba extraterrestre.

— Draco... —Gimió Harry, febril.

— Dime, Harry...

— ¿Quieres que explote?

— Sí Harry, quiero que combustiones, que llegues más allá del límite. Dime Harry ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿A ti?

— Ya me tienes.

— Por Dios, Draco.... por favor —No le importaba sonar como una resbalada. Lo necesitaba, lo quería. Era de él, podía utilizarlo como mejor le pareciera.

— Sí... tuyo... así como eres mío.

El veela restregó sus cuerpos desnudos, sin premura. Siempre comedido e _in-situ. _Harry gimió profundamente cuando sintió la fría mano de su pareja, sostener suavemente su miembro, erecto y dolorido. La excitación era tal que el calor se expandía más allá de su ingle. Atrapa sus muslos, su estómago. Retumbaba en su cabeza, punzaba, desesperándole. Pero, el tampoco quería darse a sus bajos instintos. Quería ser Harry durante todo el camino.

Draco dejaba un rastro de saliva que comenzó en los labios de la otra parte de su alma y bajaba, bajaba... su clavícula. Sus pezones rosados y endurecidos. Su estómago plano, su huesuda pelvis. El bello oscuro y enrollado. Escuchó al pelinegro llorar su nombre, cuando introdujo el pene en su boca.

Aquella fricción lo estaba volviendo loco. Se arqueó apretando los dedos de los pies contra las sábanas. En el momento del clímax, la fuerza del orgasmo lo obligó sentarse aún contorsionado, junto a un jadeo ahogado. Respiraba entrecortadamente, cuando Draco alzó la vista, con esa mirada leonina y acechante, lamiendo los restos de semen en sus manos.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Más salvaje, pero, sin perder el control. El mayor se detuvo e hizo a Harry ensalivare los dedos. El niño-que-vivió, jadeó de nuevo dentro de la boca del rubio, cuando un dedo se coló fácilmente en su interior.

Draco, básicamente; no lo dejaba moverse más allá de buscar la posición más confortable en determinadas circunstancias. Del resto, cada vez que intentaba: iniciativa. Era inmovilizado contra el colchón, sin mayores dificultades.

No supo en que momento los dedos de su pareja lo abandonaron y era sutilmente reemplazado por su miembro. Gimió de dolor, apretándole un poco al cuello a Draco, quien relentó. El veela intentó de nuevo. Aquella parte siempre era un karma, para él.

Eventualmente, la física hizo la magia y lo único que se escuchaban eran gemidos entrecortados, junto al revoltijo de sábanas que ahora era la cama del rubio.

El placer era tal que Harry veía todo borroso y los alrededores se perdían de tanto en tanto. Ni siquiera fue capaz de prestar atención en el momento en el que el veela le retiró el collar y lo lazó al suelo, para luego besarlo.

Al momento del orgasmo, Harry abrió los ojos con desmesura, mientras que Draco sonreía cruelmente.

— _Harry _—Llamó la voz distorsionada del Sruth. El moreno lo observó directamente. Su mirada se había rasgado, y una línea morada se encontraba girando en la parte más externa del iris.

— Estás jugando con fuego —Su voz ahora era profunda y desprovista de sentimientos.

— _Amo jugar con fuego._

— Harry no aprecia este jueguito.

— _Nadie está jugando, Céile... ¿Tú también vas a odiarme? _—Le preguntó con los cerrados, besándole con suavidad.

— ¿Odiarte? ¿Con que fin? —Inquirió, sentándose, con cuidado, evitando en la medida de lo posible, que Draco saliera de él.

— _Eres tan perfecto _—Le cameló, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel—. _Todo estaba tan solo y eran oscuro, hasta que regresaste._

— ¿Puedo yo preguntarte por qué odias tanto a Harry?

— _Odiar a Harry es igual a odiarte a ti, Céile. Aunque tratara, es imposible. Los amo a los dos. Los amaré por siempre _—Las posiciones se invirtieron y ahora era Harry quien estaba encima.

— ¿Por qué me abandonaste? —No había reproche, ni siquiera conmiseración. Era un simple hecho.

— _Porque no había otra opción._

— La magia no está muy contenta con esta situación —El Sruth, resopló.

— _Por favor. Nómbrame una vez que esa... ha estado contenta con alguna situación _—Harry no respondió, simplemente, se deslizó con cuidado de no dañar su cuerpo, y se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

— ¿De qué lado pelearás esta vez?

— _Cada vez que estamos en esta me preguntas lo mismo._

— Entonces, déjame en paz... ¿No te cansas de herirme? —A pesar del tema. La voz era completamente inocua.

— _Como si algo pudiera herirte... No me mires con reproche, Céile... Te amo. Y sabes que lo hago._

— A veces el amor no es suficiente, Draco.

— _Es lo único que obtendrá de mí. ¿Duerme conmigo?_

— Vas y vienes como te da la gana. Debería aceptar tu consejo, y odiarte.

— _Yo estoy aquí como siempre, para guiarte y escoltarte. ¿Duerme conmigo? Sólo esta noche. Esta noche debería ser mía._

— Esta noche es de Harry y Draco y tu decides hacer tu santa voluntad y dañarla de la peor manera.

— _Bah, ellos tienes la eternidad por delante._

— También nosotros la tenemos.

— _Te quiero ahora _—Harry lo miró feamente.

— Ya me tuviste.

11

Harry parpadeó, no recordaba donde estaba. Suspiró y al tratar de moverse, encontró que Draco lo tenía aprisionado en sus brazos. Sonrió y decidió, acurrucarse más a su lado. El rubio lo dejó hacer sin despertarse. Cerró los ojos, y dejó que Morfeo lo visitara de nuevo, por unas cuantas horas más. Después de todo, no había nada importante que hacer.

**TBC**


	30. ERJURA

**Capítulo treinta: **EJURA

_N/A: OMG! MIREN! ACTUALIZÓ! YEY! Sí, mis más sinceras disculpa por la tardanza... ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¡Ni me acuerdo! Acabo, acabo, acabo de terminar el capítulo y la historia la retomé ayer, así que puede haber algunos horrores ortográficos y stuff. Trataré de actualizar en un periodo relativamente corto pero no prometo nada, por supuesto, puede ser mañana, puede ser dentro de una semana; puede ser otro año más, bueh, lento pero seguro... o no tan seguro. Anyway! Disfruten del capítulo..._

_¡Nos vemos!  
_

— Ok, cachorro. Cuídate mucho y haznos orgullosos —Se despidió Sirius con una gran sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo—. Y tú déjalo respirar. Por Merlín y su corte —Draco lo ignoró, Remus lo miró de malas. ¿Cuándo iba a ser el momento en el que Sirius iba a acepar a su sobrino?

— Harry, cualquier cosa...

— Estaremos bien, de verdad, Remus. ¡Tú estuviste en un sitio parecido también!

— Fue en Londres... no en... ¿Cómo era? —Trató de recordar, preocupado. Él tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo en que Harry fuera a un lugar tan lejano, pero comprendía que Harry era una persona completamente independiente y aquello podía ser una buena experiencia para él. Como todo padre o representante, era inevitable poseer esa vocecita nube-gris que presagiaba que los iban a matar y antes de ello, iban a quebrarles, miembro a miembro. Trató de sonreír con ligereza; si Padfoot olía su miedo, estaba seguro que detendría el viaje de _ipso-facto_. El hombre tampoco estaba muy seguro de todo aquello. Teniendo en cuenta la situación, pero Sirius había nacido incapacitado para negarle algo al hijo/a de Lily y James (sí, aún antes de nacer).

— ¡Estaremos bien! Y prometo no hacer nada. Draco está conmigo ¿no?

— Ten un buen viaje, hijo —Le deseó el animago, abrazándole con fuerza, más de la debido lo que hizo a Harry gemir.

— ¡Tío! ¡Estás haciéndole daño! —El veela apareció inmediatamente para evitar que el pulgoso dañara aún más a su pareja.

— Bah. Tengan cuidado, los dos.

— Señor Potter, Señor Malfoy... —llamó Mcgonagall. Todos voltearon—. Aquí está su trasladador. No lo pierdan, recuerden que pueden regresar todos los fines de semanas a Hogwarts. La contraseña para activarlo es: Hogwarts por siempre. Buena suerte y hagan orgullosa a nuestra institución. Buen viaje.

— Bueno. Aquí vamos —Anunció Harry, abrazando a su padrino de nuevo.

— ¡Cuídense mucho! —Insistió Remus.

— Manden cartas, al menos de que quieran a Narcisa… —Advirtió Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa. Harry y Draco asintieron.

— ¿Listo? —Preguntó Harry. El Príncipe Slytherin, sostuvo el aro plateado que le habían dado con anterioridad—. Hogwarts por siempre.

1

Harry sintió el tirón en el momento en el que Draco pronuncio el santo y seña que activaba el trasladador. En un parpadeo, la mano de su _¿prometido?_ Estaba sosteniéndole con fuerza, para evitar el bochornoso acto que era él; aterrizando en trasladador.

— ¿Estas bien? —Escucho como siempre al veela, preocupado.

— Lo usual... esto de aterrizar no es lo mío —El rubio reviro los ojos y lo jalo del brazo que ya tenía agarrado. Harry se dejó hacer, tomando consciencia de sus alrededores—. ¿En dónde estamos? — Pregunto curioso.

— ¿De verdad, Potter? —Soltó incrédulo. Los nervios que tenía el niño-que-vivió.

— ¿De verdad qué? —Alzo las cejas y miro al rubio con confusión.

— Eres superior a mí, Potter. Para tu información, estamos en un centro de aparición.

— ¿Eso existe? — Cuestiono, con inocencia.

— Merlín, dame paciencia. Si, Potter. Por supuesto que existen.

— No sabía...

— Eso puedo ver. ¿Qué pensabas hacer por tu cuenta?

— ¿Preguntar? —Lo miró con su mejor cara de angelito.

— ¡Oh! Por Morgana, deja hacerme perder el tiempo y vámonos, Potter.

— ¡Aye, Aye; capitán!

— Muy gracioso, Potter...

— ¿Y exactamente a donde vamos, su Alteza? — Antes de poder seguir burlándose, una mujer le llamo la atención. Era indudablemente de etnia africana. Un fuerte color marrón con tonos púrpuras que ni siquiera en Zabini, había visto. El cabello estaba agarrado en un zorongo de color negrísimo al igual que sus ojos. Estaba vestida como muggle, pero lo que realmente le hizo detenerse fue el cartel, en sus manos que decía en letras negras: ERJURA—. Draco...

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— Pues nada, sabelotodo. Pero por allá hay una señora con un cartel de ERJURA. ¿No es allá a dónde vamos? — Le soltó molesto. Qué hacía Draco allí cuando ese era el último de la tierra, en el que querría estar. Y no había que ser telépata o tan siquiera empata; para saber que _eso_ era lo que tenía de mal humor.

— Hasta que sirves para algo.

— Muérdete la lengua y cállate, Malfoy. No necesito tu mal humor. ¿Por qué no te quedaste en Gran Bretaña, si tanto sufrimiento es para ti, estar diez días ayudando a alguien que lo necesita o cuando menos ser parte de una buena causa?

— Ya habíamos hablado de esto, Potter. Además, no estoy de humor. Tuve tiempo suficiente para hacerme la idea.

— Como digas —Le calló de todas maneras.

— ¿Hogwarts? — Les Preguntó en el mismo momento en el que se le detuvieron en frente. Harry asintió soltándose del agarre del veela que ya comenzaba a ser, inclusive; doloroso. No que le fuera a dar parte al rubio. Lo último que necesitaba era un ataque histérico en medio de toda esa gente. Harry abrió la boca, pero la mujer le detuvo alzando la mano y luego rebuscó en su bolso. Al encontrar lo que buscaba, se lo extendió. Eran unos zarcillos a presión de lo más horteras, de base dorada y un material que parecía una mala imitación de Murano en colores ridículos. Al ver que Draco lo cogía sin mayor alharaca él hizo lo mismo. Al tenerlo en sus manos, se dio cuenta de que estaban hechizados. No poderosamente pero lo suficiente para sentirlo al tenerlo en la piel desnuda.

"_Es para entenderse, Hadrian querido. Si fueras un poco más observador, te darías cuenta que ella también lo está utilizando"._

— "¡Es una mujer! ¡La mayoría de la población femenina; lo usa!" — Se defendió colocándose el ornamento.

— El centro de capacitación ERJURA, les da la bienvenida. ¿Nombres? —Harry entrecerró los ojos, a pesar de entender lo que estaba diciendo; era una sensación extraña ya que no entendía realmente… era más algo vago.

— Draco Malfoy.

— Harry Potter

— Ha-Harry Potter? —El de ojos verde suspiro, no se salvaba... ¿debajo de qué roca se tenía que meter? Asintió con una sonrisa algo forzada—. ¡Es un placer conocerlo, señor Potter! Por Nyame! —La mujer le agarro las manos como si el simple toque fuese a curar todos los males que le aquejaban, aquel toque era tan particular que ni él ni el veela, reaccionaban ya a las masas queriendo alcanzar a su pareja; eso no quería decir que no le pareciera de completo mal gusto el que acosaran a su pareja de tal manera.

— Lo que faltaba —Se quejó el rubio, revirando los ojos. La mujer se incorporó, completamente apenada: ante la reacción del apuesto rubio.

— Lo siento, que pena — Harry suspiró con cansancio y resignación; cuando menos ese día no estaba de mal humor y el primero se arrancaba un brazo antes de tratar bruscamente a una mujer (cuando menos estando en posesión de sus cincos sentidos).

— Sin cuidado, ¿podemos irnos ya? —Trató de no perder la paciencia.

— Por supuesto, este trasladador — Comenzó a explicar; retomando un comportamiento más profesional—, los llevará a las puertas de la institución. Sólo tienen que sostener el aro y yo me encargare de lo demás —Harry agarro el aro de color plateado y se colocó enfrentando a Draco. El veela, se volteó sin perder el gesto de mal-conciliada irritación y agarro el lado que quedaba libre del aro. Cerraron los ojos y la mujer alzo las manos. Comenzó un cántico de tonos bajos que vibraba en sus tímpanos. Por unos instantes se sintió desubicado. Abrió los ojos y parpadeo una vez que la presión que ejercía Draco en el aro se desvaneció, anunciando que el rubio había soltado el trasladador. Flexionó la mano descubriendo que ya no tenía el ornamento en las manos.

Lo primero que sintió fue un calor penetrante que contrastaba con el clima más bien frío de su predecesor. Se volteó bizqueando a causa del sol deslumbrante en medio del cielo azul sin ninguna nube en la proximidad. Una edificación de colores cremas, estaba en frente con un gran cartel en letras negras que anunciaban que efectivamente habían llegado a su destino.

— ¿Y ahora qué se supone que tenemos que hacer en este sitio perdido de la civilización?

— Guarda silencio, Malfoy. Sólo entremos y le preguntamos a alguien donde está la dirección y ya, no hace falta ser un maldito bastardo.

— Genial —Masculló el veela sintiendo que su mal humor aumentaba unos cuantos puntos en los últimos seis segundos.

2

El instituto era parecido a las preparatorias públicas en el mundo muggle. El edificio presentaba fallas a nivel de infraestructura; la pintura comenzaba a desconcharse; notables goteras y filtraciones se veían en el techo y en las paredes, quizá a causa de la escasez de lluvia de la zona no se tomaba demasiado en cuenta.

— Disculpa —Detuvo Harry a una alumna del lugar que pasaba coincidencialmente por allí. La niña, no debía tener más de quince años; se detuvo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido—. Lamento molestarte —Draco reviro los ojos—. ¿La Dirección?

— ¡Oh! ¿Hogwarts?

— Sí, sí, ¡Hogwarts!

— Vengan conmigo —Harry se volteó y miro presumido al rubio quien simplemente reviró los ojos y sonrió con resignada diversión.

3

— Directora Traore, alumnos de Hogwarts —Le avisó la alumna una vez que se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera.

— Gracias cielo, yo me encargo desde aquí —La muchacha asintió y se dio la vuelta para ver a los recién llegados y les sonrió despidiéndose. Harry le devolvió una tenue sonrisa. Bienvenidos al Centro de Capacitación EJURA. Yo soy la Directora Fatimah Traore.

— Mucho gusto. Harry Potter —Se presentó tendiéndole la mano, aquel gesto hizo que la directora arqueara una ceja y lo mirara extrañada.

— Potter idiota. Quita —Le apartó del medio y saco la varita.

— ¿Qué haces Draco? —Cuestiono confundido el ojiverde. En ese momento la mujer sacó su varita y la dejaron a un lado.

— Draco Malfoy, Primogénito y Heredero de la más Antigua y Elegante Familia Malfoy. Lord Hadrian Potter, Cabeza de la más Noble y más Valiente Familia Potter y Heredero de la más Noble más Antigua familia Black.

— Mucho gusto, Señor Malfoy; es un placer tenerlos aquí y todo un honor conocer al vencedor de Aquel-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

— El placer es todo nuestro, directora —Respondió Draco en cambio—. Queremos saber en dónde nos vamos a hospedar en nuestra estadía. Admito que estamos un poco perdidos...

— No se preocupe joven Malfoy, yo mismo los llevare al sitio de hospedaje. Por favor si son tan amables de seguirme.

— Vamos, Potter; apura. La directora nos llevara a donde se encuentran ubicados nuestro pabellón.

— Voy detrás se ti Draco, no hace falta alterase.

— No estoy alterado —Masculló por lo bajo el veela, apurando el paso para estar a tono con la directora.

La caminata transcurría en silencio al no tener nada más que agregarse. Harry se percató de que aquello era más parecido a su escuela muggle que a Hogwarts. Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente habían llegado a la hora en que los alumnos iban a sus casas. La escuela claramente no poseía los recursos pasa mantener un horario internado, así que todos los alumnos regresaban a sus hogares al finalizar la jornada. Se podían observar padres y representantes merodeando el lugar buscando a sus hijos o con ellos solventando problemas que se presentaban. Se sentía extraño, de alguna manera aquella institución se sentía más libre que Hogwarts… posiblemente se debía a la carencia de uniforme en los alumnos o el bululú que se había formado entre docentes, padres, representante y alumnos.

Una vez que abandonaron el complejo estudiantil; per se, el silencio total tomó presa de la comitiva y unos momentos después arribaron a un edificio que se veía parcialmente abandonado. La mujer abrió la reja y los invito a pasar. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, la directora cerró la reja tras de sí y se volvió a dirigir a los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

— Aquí se encuentran hospedados todas las personas que vienen a prestar algún servicio a la escuela, en caso de emergencia pueden contactar con nuestro conserje que vive en la puerta que ven a su derecha, mañana deben presentarse en mi oficina a las siete de la mañana para terminar de cuadrar sus horarios y clases, ¿alguna pregunta? —Inquirió la directora sin mayor rodeo aunque siempre manteniendo un tono cordial.

— ¿Tienes alguna pregunta Potter? —Preguntó Draco volviéndose a donde se encontraba su pareja

— No realmente — Admitió el moreno, todo había sido bastante claro—. Gracias directora Traore — Le regalo una sonrisa y como normalmente sucedía cuando Harry sonreía, la mujer le devolvió comedidamente la sonrisa.

— Que tengan una buena estadía aquí en ERJURA. Descansen esta noche y los espero mañana a las siete. Señor Malfoy, señor Potter —Se despidió, regalándoles un asentimiento con la cabeza como despedida.

— Harry está bien directora —La mujer asintió y girando en sus talones se dispuso a volver a su trabajo.

4

Harry entró al cuarto que les había sido asignado. No era la gran cosa y Draco ya había puesto la cara de asco. Había dos camas individuales separadas por una única mesa de noche, un escritorio y una mesa miscelánea con una jarra de agua y un florero sin

— Me pregunto dónde está el baño —Murmuró cayendo en cuenta de que eso se les había escapado por completo.

— Ciertamente se nos olvidó preguntar. Bueno, supongo que habrá más gente en este edificio, preguntaremos luego. Madre dijo que cambiáramos las sábanas por la que ella envió con nosotros —Draco se quedó mirando a Harry.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? —Otros segundos más mirándose. Harry se apuntó a sí mismo como entendiendo lo que el rubio quería—. ¿Quién te crees tú que soy yo, Malfoy? ¿Tu elfo doméstico? Si quieres cambiar las putas sábanas cámbialas tú. A mí me parece que las sábanas que están en estos momentos están lo suficientemente limpias como para dormir en ellas. Hay que ver… —Masculló eso último molesto el moreno, con la agallas que tenía el rubio.

— Harry —Le agarró por la manga de la camisa antes de que el moreno pudiera hacer algo más.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Le espetó algo frustrado, pero al ver la cara sonrojada de su novio, amedrentó—. ¿Qué? —Inquirió un poco menos brusco. Draco murmuró algo que Harry apenas si pudo oír, pero le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa—. Um~ ¿Prometes comportarte como un ser humano y ayudarme en el proceso?

— Promesa… —Asintió el rubio, levantando la mano.

— Vale… mira que no saber hacer una cama…

— Cállate…

Harry sólo sonrió chulo y sacó su baúl y lo agrandó con el toque de su varita. Draco hizo lo mismo y sacó el paquete de juego de sábana nuevas que su madre había enviado. Eran sábanas blancas sin ningún ornamento en ellas. El único problema era que la sábana era para una cama matrimonial y no individual.

— Juntemos las dos camas —Propuso el veela.

— Vale, ayúdame a quitar la mesa de noche y luego lanzaremos un hechizo para mantener las camas en su lugar.

Draco sacó su varita mientras que Harry sorteaba las sábanas y lanzó un Wingardium Leviosa que elevó la desgastada mesa de noche y luego las dirigió al otro lado del pequeño cuadrado que era aquel cuchitril que esos llamaban cuarto.

Pegaron las camas y Harry lanzó en encantamiento para que no se movieran. El Obscuro Tenebris le fue indicando a Draco como colocar la sábana que no era una ciencia muy complicada que se dijera pero de igual manera el rubio logró fallarla olímpicamente, en el momento en el que trataron de hacer el doblez de la sábana ya que habían terminado con el cobertor y las fundas. Cuando terminaron de reordenar el cuarto, Harry se lanzó en la cama y se acurrucó cerrando los ojos unos momentos para descansar.

Draco rebuscó unos pocos segundos en el baúl y sacó un libro para luego dirigirse a dónde el moreno se encontraba descansando con los ojos cerrados. Se sentó a su lado quitándose los zapatos y abrió el libro sirviéndose del marca-libros y comenzó a leer, disfrutando de la ajena tranquilidad que se podía respirar en esos momentos. Harry se acurrucó no muy disimuladamente junto a su veela y decidió dormir un rato mientras que el rubio hacía lo que estuviese haciendo en esos momentos sentado en la cama.

5

— _Bonjour!_ —Saludó una mujer al otro día, cuando Harry y Draco salieron del cuarto a las seis en punto—._Eté-vous le supplémentaire professeur? Les étudiant de le Majore Institut__? _—Harry sólo asintió, sin saber que decir. Aquella mujer no parecía de aquel país. Era ridículamente pálida, su cabello era lacio y caía en cascadas por su espalda.

— Sí… somos nosotros o parte de nosotros, de todas maneras…

— ¡Oh! ¿¡Hogwarts, entonces! —Preguntó emocionada en inglés con un fuerte acento en francés.

— Sí.

— ¡Bienvenidos, entonces! Mi nombre es Karla. ¿Ustedes?

— Yo soy Harry, él es Draco.

— Mucho gusto, Harry y Draco.

— Disculpa, por casualidad ¿sabrás donde se encuentran ubicados los baños?

— _Bien sûr!_ ¡Por aquí! ¡Yo misma me dirigía hacia los _toilettes!_

6

— Buenos días —Saludó la directora una vez que Harry y Draco llegaron a la dirección, luego de haberse aseado—. ¿Pasaron una buena noche?

— Normal —Admitió el ojiverde, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y usted?

— Muy bien, gracias. Bueno, ¿ya desayunaron?

— Me temo que no.

— Bueno, pueden ir a la cafetería si gustan. No les recomiendo salir a investigar los alrededores sin algún guía. Y tampoco hay mucho que ver. Me temo que los alrededores de ERJURA no son demasiado atractivos.

— Ok…

— ¿Cuál va a ser la primera clase? —Se metió Draco sin muchas ganas de desvivirse en pleitesías.

— Ah, ciertamente. Aquí está su horario —Harry agarró la hoja que le ofrecían y la leyó por encima—. Aquí está un pequeño mapa de la institución con la más importante en caso de que se pierdan aunque dudo que ERJURA sea tan difícil de recorrer como Hogwarts. He oído hablar del laberinto que es el colegio de magia y hechicería de Gran Bretaña —Esta vez fue Draco quien tomó el papel—. Les recomiendo que vayan y desayunen ya que sus clases comienzan a las ocho en punto.

7

Desayunar fue toda una odisea. Draco pasó aproximadamente cinco minutos revisando que la comida fuera _comestible_. Aquello había hecho reír en un bufido al moreno y al final habían terminado desayunando galletas que vendían en todo el mundo y jugos enlatados, lo mismo; ya que el paranoico veela había decidido que aquella comida los iba a intoxicar. Harry no dijo nada, lo que sí quería era café… desgraciadamente no había una máquina dispensadora y tampoco sabía cómo darle el esquinazo al rubio para comprarlo en la cantina… aunque ¿tan siquiera vendían café en aquella cantina? Lo dudaba. Suspiró comiendo sus galletas… debió haberse traído café, aquello se le había pasado por alto.

— Potter, recuerda lo que dijo mi madre con respecto al agua, no te quiero ver tomando agua de ninguna fuente sospechosa —Harry reviró los ojos. Si Draco se enteraba por todo lo que él había pasado… negó con la cabeza. Tomar agua de una "fuente sospechosa" no era lo peor que le había tocado pasar por su garganta, pero era mejor no tentar el temperamento del veela.

8

Llegaron a su primer salón de clases sin mayores problemas, unos pocos alumnos ya habían llegado pero todavía la mitad del salón se encontraba fuera de dicho. Harry miró su reloj y observó que todavía se encontraba desfasado con respecto a Gran Bretaña. Se acercó y observó la muñeca de Draco… aún quedaban quince minutos para que dieran las ocho, asintió y arregló su reloj, esperando que los demás alumnos llegaran.

A las ocho en punto una campana sonó y todos los alumnos llegaron apurados y no tanto al salón, tomando asiento, algunos charlaban animadamente y otros simplemente se preparaban para comenzar la clase. Cinco minutos después, Harry fue sobresaltado por el segundo timbre y la mayoría de los alumnos se fueron callando para prestarles atención a los nuevos profesores.

— Buenos días —Comenzó Harry, inhalando profundamente—. Mi nombre es Harry Potter —Inmediatamente los murmullos comenzaron—. Y la persona que se encuentra en el pupitre —Harry alzó la voz un poco—. Es Draco Malfoy, nosotros venimos del Majora Instituto Hogwarts y estaremos aquí por los próximos diez días hábiles, enseñándoles… —Draco carraspeó—. Bueno, yo estaré aquí enseñándoles. A él simplemente lo pueden ignorar.

— _¡¿Es verdad que derrotaste al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado cuando tenías un año!_ —Soltó uno de los alumnos.

— _¡¿Cuántos años tienes?_

— _¡¿Tienes novia? _

Harry y Draco se miraron. Harry preocupado y Draco enojado, sin embargo asintió como respondiendo a una pregunta tácita. El ojiverde lanzó chispas al aire sacando su varita, para calmar un poco el desastre.

— ¡Woo! —Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

— Por favor, vamos a tranquilizarnos unos momentos. Hagamos un trato. Responderé diez preguntas y luego olvidaremos que soy Harry Potter y comenzaremos con la clase. ¿Les parece el trato?

— _¡Yo primero! _

— _¡No! ¡Yo!_

— _¿¡Por qué tú?_

— ¡Silencio! —Bramó Harry expulsando un poco de su poder, todos se asustaron un poco y el salón cayó en silencio—. Bien, ya que todos parecen tener preguntas, haremos algo. Se levantarán uno por uno y se presentarán y _luego _me preguntarán lo que quieren saber… empezaremos por el lado izquierdo. El primero de la fila: nombre, apellido y afiliación mágica.

— Sa-samuel Roy… ¿Afiliación mágica?

— ¿No sabes tú afiliación mágica? —El niño negó, tímidamente—. ¿Hay alguien aquí que sabe su afiliación mágica? —Todos se miraron entre sí —Draco y Harry se miraron algo sorprendidos—. Bueno, creo que empezaremos por allí luego de que se presenten. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta, Samuel?

— Bu-bueno… Me gustaría saber ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Tengo 17 años.

— Oh…

— ¿Quién sigue?

— Rahman Bahaati. ¿¡Tienes novia! —Preguntó la pequeña entusiasmada.

— Ergh… sí, estoy comprometido. Draco es mi prometido —Les hizo saber calmadamente, colocándole una mano en el hombro al rubio quien había decidido recostarse de la silla, cruzar la pierna y cerrar los ojos.

— ¡Quéeeeee~! —Se quejó más de uno.

— ¿Hay algún problema con que Draco y yo estemos juntos? —Todos se callaron.

9

— Dalia Juric…

— ¿Quieres preguntar algo?

— No —Murmuró aún mirando al piso.

— Um~ ¿Te sientes bien Dalia? —La pequeña asintió aún con la mirada en sus pies.

— Vale…

Una vez que las preguntas y las presentaciones terminaran, Harry sacó algo del bolsillo y con su varita lo agrandó. Era una caja de madera sin mayor parafernalia.

— En estos diez días estaremos aprendiendo tres hechizos —Explicó yéndose a la pizarra y agarrando la tiza—. El Wingardium Leviosa, un segundo conjuro que no depende de ningún encantamiento hablado pero pertenece a la categoría de los Repagula Repulsum y por último un conjuro ofensivo llamado "Flipendo". Entonces, día-a-día —Escribió al lado del Wingardium—, defensa —Al lado del conjuro Repagula—. Y ofensa —Escribió al lado del Flipendo.

— Ergh… ¿Profesor Potter? —Harry se volteó al escuchar su nombre.

— ¿Si? Y con llamarme Harry basta —Draco bufó sin dejar de leer el libro que había sacado unos minutos atrás. Harry lo miró feamente pero volvió la atención a la niña que lo había llamado.

— ¿Qué es Re-Re-Repagula Repulsum?

— Es la clasificación del conjuro.

— ¿Clasificación?

— ¿Esto jamás se lo han enseñado? —La mayoría negó—. Ergh… vale, umm. Los conjuros o encantamientos o pociones se dividen en distintos grupos. La más común es su afiliación mágica, que prometí enseñárselos al principio de la clase.

"_Perdiendo tu tiempo en pequeños que no tienen ni la menor idea de su afiliación mágica." _Soltó desdeñosa la voz en su cabeza.

— "_Nadie te llamó…" _—Le hizo saber y luego le ignoró—. Las afiliaciones mágicas más comunes son: Negra, Blanca y Neutra. Debido a su corta edad la mayoría de ustedes tienen un núcleo —Draco masculló algo así como "¿qué núcleos?" Harry lo ignoró—. Neutral.

— ¿Y eso que significa?

— Significa que pueden conjurar cualquier tipo de encantamientos sin mayor problema.

— Jamás había oído de un conjuro llamado el Wingardium Leviosa. ¿Qué hace ese conjuro?

— Levitar —Explicó lo más simple que pudo.

— ¿Cómo el _"kor"_? —Harry entrecerró los ojos, cuando abandonó los labios del chico; aquella palabra no tuvo ninguna aflicción mágica.

— ¿Eso es un lenguaje mágico?

— No, es "Arriba" el Somalí —Explicó la persona que había preguntado que era Repagula Repulsum. ¡Ja! Había encontrado a la Hermione Granger de aquel salón.

— Normalmente cuando se utiliza un lenguaje no-mágico para canalizar la magia, el esfuerzo necesario para realizar el encantamiento es desproporcional. ¿Qué conjuros saben en un lenguaje mágico? ¿Gaélico? ¿Latín? Inclusive algunos lenguajes de criaturas como el sabio lenguaje de los goblins son mejores catalizadores de magia que los lenguajes mundanos… —Todos los alumnos se miraron entre sí—. Okey, sea como fuere. ¿El "Kor" te permite hacer flotar las cosas?

— Y si alguien es lo suficientemente poderoso también te dejará atraerlas hasta a ti —Respondió la Hermione de allí.

— ¿Tu nombre?

— Nubia, Profesor.

— Gracias, Nubia… Entonces ¿es una combinación del Accio y el Wingardium Leviosa? —Harry parpadeó y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Accio?

— Es un conjuro que se enseña en años más avanzados que te permiten llamar cualquier cosa dentro de tu rango de poder. Sea como fuere… no tengo tanto tiempo para darles un curso intensivo de magia básica. ¿Qué exactamente les enseñan aquí?

— Magia.

— Sí, Nubia… lo sé. ¿Qué tipo de magia? Es lo que estoy preguntando.

— Como canalizar nuestro poder, levitaciones sencillas y algunos rituales. O cuando menos los aprenderemos en años más avanzados.

— Ah, entonces el tipo de magia que se practica por estos lugares es más ritualista.

— Prehistórica —Le regaló Draco en un bufido, claramente divertido con la frustración de su pareja.

— Cállate, Draco. ¿Y qué tipo de rituales? ¿Llamar a los elementos? ¿Enlaces? ¿Tal vez algo más turbio como el vudú?

— Ergh… —Nubia carraspeó y se removió incómoda a la mención del vudú—. No… bendiciones y barreras elementales.

— ¿Elementales como en los elementos de aire, fuego, etc…?

— No… barreras sencillas para mantener a los poltergeist alejados y ese tipo de cosas… pero sólo los más avanzados pueden realizarlos.

— Um~ ¿Un ritual para alejar a los fantasmas…? —Cuestionó algo confundido.

— No, no… entidades no-corpóreas. Para evadir las apariciones se necesita ser un sacerdote o sacerdotisa... Sólo barreras contra ectoplasmas y revelaciones…

— Deja de perder tu tiempo Harry… aún podemos llamar a mi madre y decirle que quieres irte de internado al Círculo Dorado…

— Cállate Draco… —Le pidió de nuevo—. ¿Qué tanto ritual se necesitaría cuando tirar un puñado de sal bendita resuelve el problema? —La pequeña se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, pretendamos que la brecha del tamaño del Niágara no existe y solamente síganme la corriente —Decidió al final—. En esta caja —Les explicó abriéndola—. Traje varitas de plata, sé que ustedes no utilizan, por lo general; ningún tipo de catalizador mágico exterior, lo que es genial. Pero normalmente con estos conjuros necesitaremos una varita… como saben la plata es el conductor por excelencia de la magia y también hace un muy buen trabajo contra muchas de las criaturas mágicas. Todos van a tomar una y luego proseguiremos al siguiente paso.

» Normalmente las varitas mágicas poseen un núcleo que interactúa con la magia del portador —Explicó una vez que todos estuvieron sentados y con una varita de plata en la mano—. Y no todos los núcleos sirven con la magia de todos, sin embargo, estas varitas que tienen ustedes en sus manos nos les debería dar mayores dificultades. Lo primero que debemos aprender es la correcta pronunciación del conjuro, todos repitan después de mí (dejen la varitas en el pupitre para evitar accidentes) Win-gar-dium Le-vi-o-sa. Otra vez, Wingardium Leviosa. Un poco más rápido y haciendo énfasis en el "Gar". Muy bien…

» El movimiento de la varita es muy sencillo. De arriba hacia abajo para apuntar al objeto deseado y luego se utilizará la punta de la varita para direccionar el objeto que en este caso será una pluma que yo les proporcionaré.

10

Harry pasó puesto por puesto y hasta ahora casi nadie había podido sacar el conjuro o tan siquiera hacer algo con la varita, sólo Nubia, el chico que había soltado el hechizo en somalí y otra dos personas más hacían la pluma sacudirse. El de ojos verdes observó que Dalia ¿Era cómo se llamaba? Tenía las manos enterradas en la túnica… era la única persona del salón vestida como mago y miraba hacia abajo sin hacer nada.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado, colocándole una mano en el hombre. La pequeña chilló asustadísima y se tiró en el suelo de rodillas con la cabeza dentro de los brazos como si estuviera en frente de un Emperador de la antigua China.

— ¡Perdón su Alteza! ¡Mil perdones! ¡Perdón!

— Hey, hey… calma, calma —Draco se había levantado y todos dejaron de practicar el conjuro para prestarle atención —. ¿Quién les ha dado permiso de dejar de practicar? —Todos volvieron a sus asuntos ante la mirada que les echó el de cabellos negros.

— ¿Están bien? —Preguntó el veela, llegando al lado de su pareja, todos veían otra vez la escena.

— Dalia, vamos afuera un momento —Le pidió suavemente el moreno, agarrándole por el brazo, alzándola—. Quiero que cuando regrese cuando menos sacudan la pluma… o ya verán —Les amenazó, todos volvieron a tratar de practicar.

11

— ¿Qué crees que le está pasando?

— ¿Y me preguntas a mí? —Le respondió Draco una vez que estuvieron afuera la pequeña seguía temblando.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería? ¿Llamamos a tus padres?

"_Te tiene miedo" _

— ¡¿Qué! ¿¡Por qué! —Soltó sobresaltado el moreno luego de escuchar a la voz en su cabeza. Dalia saltó y blanqueó, quedándose estática.

— ¿Harry? —El Niño-que-Vivió lo ignoró momentáneamente.

— Hey, no hay por qué tener miedo, no estamos aquí para herirte. Lo siento si te sobresalté, pero necesitas decirme que está sucediendo para cambiarlo. Mírame por favor. ¡Vuelvan a la práctica! —Les regañó Harry, al ver que todos estaban asomados en la puerta. La pequeña lo miraba como si le doliera la vista al hacerlo—. ¿Qué es lo que ves?

— Las sombras… —Susurró asustada.

_¡Ah! ¡Bingo! _Pensó Harry cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que aquellos niños estaban más en consonancia con la magia que ellos mismos. La práctica de la Magia del elemento de la tierra los hacía hipersensibles.

El último Potter juntó los dedos pulgares y medio y un halo se creó entre el círculo. Separó un poco los dedos y dicho creció. Se lo colocó en la cabeza como si se tratara de un ángel y la pequeña parpadeó.

— ¿Mejor? —Dalia lo único que hacía era parpadear y parpadear como no creyéndose lo que estaba viendo.

— Y-yo… ¿así es el mundo normal?

— ¿Um~? ¿El mundo real?

— Na-nací ciega… pero eventualmente lograron curarme, sin embargo mi visión mágica había agarrado toda mi visión normal. Todo es sombras o luces de colores que hacen que me duelan mis ojos… jamás había visto el mundo como es… —Harry se pasó una mano incómodo por el cuello varias veces como sobándoselo y miró a Draco quien tenía una mirada contrariada en su cara.

— Um~ esto no es una solución permanente… y no creo que estés viendo el mundo como es… sólo inhibí las sombras y tal vez me pasé un poco y entumecí las luces de las que hablas… pero sólo durará unas pocas horas. ¿Hay alguna manera de controlar la visión mágica?

— No cuando el caso es así de avanzado… lo único sería bloquear completamente la habilidad lo que la dejaría ciega completamente y sin opción a utilizar su magia… —La pequeña no les estaba escuchado sólo parecía hipnotizada de ver el mundo con otros ojos por primera vez—. ¿De dónde sacaste ese conjuro?

— De un libro que se llama "La Contención de la Estrella". Los niños de aquí están más en consonancia con la _magia_ que nosotros, aunque la educación es un horror… —Draco no pudo hacer más que asentir—. Y me lo supuse que mi aura oscura iba a sangrar. No pensé que fuera tan rápido. Para sentir este tipo de contención hay que pasar algún tiempo a mi lado y yo utilizar magia constantemente.

— Ajá… ¿Y cómo vas a hacer cuando todos los mocosos en el salón comiencen a ver el sangrado?

— Poner el halo en el techo del salón. Lo iba a hacer al final del día pero, alas… Dalia…

— ¿Su-Su Alteza?

— Por favor, bájale a la alteza.

— Está bien, Su Alteza —Draco rió por la bajo.

— Regresa al salón y comienza practicar el hechizo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Más o menos, regresemos antes de que alguien cree una catástrofe.

**TBC**


End file.
